What if
by Brooklynn70
Summary: What if..this was a story about three Mitchellsisters..Ronnie, Roxy and Robbie!
1. Chapter 1

It's my first fanfic been reading it over and over and keep changing things but i finally put it on fanfic. I hope you like it and critics good or bad are always welcome!

This about R&R and another R, yes in my fanfiction Ronnie didn't get pregnant of Danielle(simply cause i didn't know how to have that work with Glenda leaving the girls in this story).There's also not the abuse story but Archie has allways been controling and the Archie who we know he is.

Ronnie and Roxy never had a new brother but they allways had a babysister named Robin, but they occasionaly shortend it to Robbie. Just after Robbie was born Glenda had left them(if Ronnie had been pregnant when Glenda left, Glenda couldn't have had Robbie cause she's younger then Danielle, she's around 15 almost 16 now). Glenda at the time was afraid of Archie, she had had an affair and Archie found out. He named her Robin cause he really wanted his thirth child to be a boy, and when he found out Robbie was his and not out of Glenda's affair with another man he told Glenda to leave the house and her girls. He send Glenda away to punish her, she wanted to take the baby with her since Ronnie and Roxy were already teenagers but Archie forbid her to take the baby with her.

He never told the girls that that was the reason she had left but told them,being Archie, she didn't want the hassle of taking care of her family anymore and just left to take care of herself and only herself.

Ofcourse Ronnie was old enough to see how her dad was and could be(she wasn't 14 when Glenda left but a little older), and since she was a mummy's girl she allways had a thought that it was possible that her dad made her mum leave. Roxy, although a teenager, was to young to see that and allways had an anger towards her mum for leaving her as a child. Now that she was a mum herself she couldn't believe her mum would leave her children, especially the baby.(Ronnie and Roxy are a couple years younger then at the moment on EE).

That baby was Robbie, she was not even a toddler when Glenda left so she never knew her, only from pictures and stories, the positive ones that Ronnie told and the negative ones from Archie and Roxy. She didn't really know what to think of her, Glenda was her mum, well her biological one, but Ronnie, being just not only her oldest sister, allways played the maternal role in Robbie's life.

A couple years back when the girls moved to Ibiza, Ronnie took Robbie with her against Archie's will at first, Robbie must had been around 11years old. Archie couldn't stand the fact that his girls were leaving him,but in the end he didn't wanna be tied down at home and to be taking care of another daughter becoming a wise ass teeneager like her older sisters, Ronnie had been raising Roxy and mostly Robbie by herself mostly Archie was there more to provide the financial things, he was to busy with his business anyways.

Then ofcourse they went to visit their relatives in Walford and moved there.

Then when Archie came trying to control of his daughters again in Walford Robbie asked Ronnie if she would adopt Robbie legally which ofcourse Ronnie agreed to, they both were afraid Archie would come and take Robbie back to Weymouth again.

Things that hasn't changed is that Archie is still dead and Glenda is back. At first the girls don't know what intentions their mother has of coming back, at first ofcourse the inheritance of Archie since he was loaded. Ronnie is glad to have her mum back in a way and Roxy just doesn't trust her she still holds a big grudge against Glenda for leaving them all these years ago, for Robbie it's all new she never knew Glenda, she is a bit curious about her, she doesn'really reject her, she knows this is the woman who gave her life but it was her sister who was allways there for her and gave her the love a mother should give a child.

Then when the girls find out she has been living so close by all these years they tell her to leave which makes Ronnie curious and she goes to Glenda's appartement.

Then Glenda dissapears again and now she has come back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early morning at the Vic, last night Glenda had come back to Walford. Ronnie had pursuaded Roxy to let Glenda stay at the Vic but Roxy only agreed if both her sisters also would stay over, so she and Amy wouldn't be alone with Glenda and auntie Peg, so Ronnie and Robbie moved back into the Vic from Georgestreet for the time being.

- Morning darling'Glenda said standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

- Morning mum, fancy a cup of coffee?' Ronnie said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

- Yes please'Glenda said walking in and sitting down at the kitchentable.

- So how did you sleep mum?Ronnie said giving her mum her cup with coffee.

- Allright, i'm glad to be here with my girls again''

- You've been away for a while ,again you left, what was that all about?' Ronnie said.

- I thought you might needed some breathing space after i got back, and well i wasn't really welcomed back'

- Mum we had breathing space for almost 16 years, and did you really expect a warm welcome, did you really?' Ronnie said taking a zip from her cup of coffee.

- No, ehm no ofcourse not, it has been too long' Glenda said looking at Ronnie.

- So how long are you planning to stay then, this time?'

- Yeah mum, how long are you planning to stay this time?'Roxy said walking in straight to the cupboard grabbing an empty bottle to make some milk for Amy.

- Well i don't know yet, i'm not sure if you girls want me around'Glenda said looking from Roxy to Ronnie.

- I don't..'Roxy wanted to say.

- Ofcourse we want you around, but you have to realise that were still adjusting to having you here now' Ronnie said looking at Roxy who looked a bit irritated.

- Ron could you fix that bottle so i can get Amy changed' Roxy said.

- I could give you a hand with Amy'Glenda said trying to ease the tension.

- Ehm yeah well maybe later allright mum'Roxy said and left the kitchen.

- Roxy's not much of a morning person mum, never was she probably will never be, try later maybe, and speaking of morning moods you could help _me_ out while i'm fixing this bottle, could you go and wake Robbie for me please or else she is gonna be late for school'

- Oh really, is it only you and me that like to get up early' Glenda said.

- Unfortunately yes, Robbie takes after Rox in that, they love to have a ly in,i have to drag Robbie out of bed most of the times, they're both grumpy in the morning i just don't let them intimidate me with it'

- Allright you think it'll be allright if i wake her?'

- It will never be allright mum, she doesn't like being woken up early by anyone especially if it is for school'

Glenda smiled, there was so much about her youngest daughter she didn't know about.

She got up and walked to the bedroom, she opened the door and looked at Robbie,who was still far away in dreamland. For a minute she just looked at her and felt all the guilt of missing out on her life, on all her daugthers lives.

She wished she would have been more stronger, strong enough to stand up to Archie, but she always had been afraid of him. He controlled her whole life, it wasn't really what she expected as when they first fell in love, Archie always was a real gentlemen, a charmer but soon after Veronica and Roxanne were born it started to change slowly. He was so protective of his girls, to protective. It was like feeling a leash around her neck sometimes, always telling Archie what she was gonna do and where she was gonna go. It got so bad that it drove her to another man, but it wasn't really what she expected, he wasn't prepared to take in some other mens kids, it was just a short romance that ended in so much pain when Archie found out. And then when she found out she was pregnant she really was afraid it was not gonna be Archie's. Glenda went through hell, her affair cost her big time, she lost her daughters and when the little baby was just a couple of months, Archie told her to leave and leave her precious girls too, she lost everything


	3. Chapter 3

**Glenda was in a trance remembering old memories of way back, she didn't noticed Roxy.**

**- She's not gonna wake up by staring at her you know!'Roxy said walking by with Amy on her arm.**

**Glenda snapped back to reality and walked over to the bed where her youngest baby was still fast asleep, she sat on the side of it. She gently stroked through Robbie's hair, she used to do that years ago with her eldest girls but this one, this one she only took care of a couple of months when she was born, still a baby. She had never seen her grow up, her first steps, first teeth and she never heard her say mummy for the first time, but she allways had confidence in Veronica who had been wise beyond her years ever since the day she was born. Ronnie was the one she could talk too, almost like girlfriends they were. And now Veronica had been Robins,Robbie's, mum for almost 16 years, how was she ever gonna be a mum to Robbie again, and would Robbie let her be a mum again. Glenda was starring while she was still stroking Robbie's hair. Apparantely it tickeld a bit cause Robbie started moving.**

**- Good morning darling'Glenda said'I'm here to waky you up, you gotta get ready for school'Glenda said.**

**- What the..? Robbie turned around and saw Glenda sitting on the bed.**

**- Goodmorning darling' Glenda said smiling at her youngest who was trying to get awake.**

**- Excuse me but a "good" morning is when i can sleep in and not to be woken up this early yeah'Robbie said annoyed and turned away again.**

**- Well if you don't you're gonna be late for school!'Glenda said.**

**- I'm not feeling well, could you let Ron call in sick for me'Robbie said.**

**- Sick? Glenda said immediately putting her hand on Robbie's forehead.**

**- I don't have a fever,…it's..it's my stomach that doesn't feel well' Robbie said.**

**- Hmm allright, don't worry darling i'll get you something to make you feel better'Glenda said standing up and walking back to the kitchen where Roxy was feeding Amy and Ronnie was making Robbie's lunch.**

**- Is she in the shower then? Ronnie asked.**

**- Ehm no she's not, she's not feeling well, she wants you to call her in sick'Glenda said.**

**- Oh my God she's got a new victim Ron'Roxy started laughing.**

**- Excuse me?'Glenda said.**

**- She's not sick mum, she thinks you will fall for that'Ronnie said walking out of the kitchen and straight to the bedroom where Robbie already had fallen back to sleep again.**

**- Oi shortstuff! You better get your bum out of bed, do you hear me! ' Ronnie said. **

**Robbie turned to Ronnie and said:**

**- I'm really not well mummy, i feel a bit sick' Robbie said thinking Ronnie would fall for her trick by calling her mummy. Robbie really saw Ronnie more as her mum then as her sister, Roxy was her sister they had fights about nothing, Roxy teased her, embarrased her or stuck up for her but Ronnie had always been the mum, Ronnie raised her, fed her, bought her everything she wanted and needed, tucked her in when she was younger or when she was really not feeling well, cuddle with her if she was sad or just to tell her she loved her so much, disciplined her when she was being bad, snuggled up to bed with her when she was scared or had had a nightmare, Ronnie was responsible for everything she grew up to be now.**

**- You're a Mitchell baby, "not well" runs in the family,now get out of bed and under that shower don't let me have to come back again!'Ronnie said leaving the room and walked back to the kitchen.**

**- Is she allright, did she get out of bed? Glenda asked.**

**- She will be or otherwise she knows what happens next'Ronnie said.**

**- What's that?' Glenda asked.**

**- Cold shower, wouldn't be the first time' Roxy said.**

**- She's a cheeky one isn't she' Glenda said smiling at the fact that her youngest was trying to take the mick out of her.**

**- Yeah she is'Ronnie said smiling 'she'll keep you on your toes'**

**- So was she a happy baby?'Glenda asked looking serious.**

**- Who, Robbie?' Ronnie asked.**

**- She was a chubby baby'Roxy said.**

**- Yes she was i don't know what happend but chubby left and skinny came back'Ronnie said'and yes she was a very happy baby, she was our little ray of sunshine'**

**- Untill puberty hit'Roxy said.**

**- That's good to hear… and you both were chubby too when you were born, you were my sunshine' Glenda said.**

**- Yeah and then you dissapeared'Roxy said wiping Amy's mouth.**

**- Roxy!'Ronnie said.**

**- It's allright darling'Glenda said.**

**Then Robbie walked into the kitchen in sweatpants and a hoody sweater, with her hoody up, she sat down at the kitchentable, in between Glenda and Roxy. **

**- You want toast babe, and take that hood off please it's not cold 'ínside'and you don't live in "Tha hood" thank you!' Ronnie said taking the hoody of Robbie's head.**

**- 'Toast please' Robbie said leaning over Roxy,to make funny faces to Amy who started smiling at her aunty.**

**- Excuse me' Roxy said' Do you mind?'**

**- Oh mummy's got out of the wrong side of the bed little princess' Robbie said still making faces.**

**- What the…do i smell my shampoo, did you use my shampoo Robbie?' Roxy said.**

**- I don't know, that pink bottle i used' Robbie said sitting down on her chair again.**

**- Didn't i tell you not to use that one, it's expensive shampoo you now what that cost me' Roxy almost screamed.**

**- Stop freaking out dramaqueen, there's nothing else left in there, it was the only shampoo i could find, and i had to wash my hair' Robbie said making a irritated face at Roxy.**

**- I 'll get some new shampoo later today allright' Ronnie said.**

**- Yes please and keep your hands of of mine' Roxy said.**

**- Stop crying your eyes out Rox, i thought i was the one in puberty' Robbie said standing up.**

**- Shut your gob'Roxy said giving her babysister a little slap.**

**- Are you allready done babe? Ronnie asked putting her arm around Robbie.**

**- Yeah i'm not really hungry' Robbie said putting her plate in the sink.**

**- Here's your lunch babe, got put your uniform on and go get your schoolstuff ' Ronnie said.**

**Robin left the room and in nearly 10 minutes she walked back into the kitchen again.**

**- Allright i'm off then, see you later' Robbie said giving Ronnie a goodbye kiss.**

**- Have a good day darling' Glenda said.**

**- Thanks mu …bye…later drama' Robbie just couldn't call Glenda mum yet, so put the attention on Roxy again.**

**- Drama is gonna happen if you don't get out of my face!'Roxy said whiping little Amy's face.**

**- Ohh yeah like that's really gonna scare me, why not take your make up off instead…now thats really scary'Robbie said hopping out of the kitchen escaping Roxy's, wanted to slap her sister, hands.**

**- Don't mind the kids mum this is our daily ritual, this is how they tell eachother how much they love one another' Ronnie said.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Ronnie and Roxy were working behind the bar in the Vic.

Glenda was sitting at the bar drinking some juice.

- 'So do you want me to help out with something girls'

- 'That's allright mum'Roxy said 'i got Tracey and auntie Peg doing a shift later on, when she comes back from auntie Sal'

- Excuse me and where are you off to then? Ronnie asked.

- I'm going out with Christian' Roxy said putting on a guilty face.

- And are you taking Amy with you then ey?' Ronnie said pulling one eyebrow up.

- Ehm well i thought that maybe you could…' Roxy said' i mean if it's no problem?'.

- Well you could have properly asked me first, i mean i love to,she's a little joy, but ask me first allright, i hate it when you think for me, like i have nothing to do or something Rox'Ronnie said giving her sister a little slap on the arm.

- You know maybe i can help out with Amy' Glenda said.

- That's allright mum, Ronnie will do fine'Roxy said walking away to another customer.

- It's fine mum, we'll watch her together allright' Ronnie said 'oh mum could you do _me_ a favour then maybe'

- Sure darling anything' Glenda said.

- We're out of bread, could you pop over to the market and get some? Ronnie asked.

- Yeah ofcourse, i'll get some groceries, i'll be back in a bit' Glenda said.

- Thanks mum'Ronnie said.

Glenda hopped of the barstool and walked out of the Vic.

Ronnie walked over to Roxy.

- She's trying you know' Ronnie said.

- Yeah after almost 17 years, where has she been all these years Ron, can't believe you forget over one night of sleep' Roxy said.

- No ofcourse not but she's here now allright, and think of Robbie, give them some time to get to know eachother' Ronnie said.

- Yeah untill she leaves us again' Roxy said'just don't want my babysister to go through what we did, allthough she isn't really gonna loose her mum now is she' and roled her eyes and started washing the glasses.

Ronnie knew Roxy had different feelings about their mum being out of their lives, she allways been daddy's little girl and got all the attention, but Ronnie had allways missed the relationship she had with her mum.

With Glenda leaving them, Ronnie became a teenagemum to Robbie, she was just a baby and needed all the attention she could get. Robbie was the distraction Ronnie needed at that time, being so busy with her new motherrole made her forget about missing her mum a little. And now that she was back maybe, well maybe they could become close again, allthough she was still a bit cautious about her, it had been so long.

When Glenda walked outside she decided not to go to the market straight away but take a little walk around Walford, getting to know her way around the neighbourhood.

When she had been walking around she walked into the park.

As she was walking up to a table to sit down at ,for a minute, she saw a familiar face at the beveragesstand. She walked up to two girls standing there buying some drinks.

- Hiya darling'Glenda said.

Robbie who was just taking a zip of her drink turned around.

- Hey.., ehm Whit you remember Glenda my ehm..mother'Robbie said.(Whithney was still in school and Stacey still worked on the stall ;)).

- Yeah hi Mrs Mitchell nice to see you back in Walford again'Whitney said.

- So are you two done with school then?'Glenda asked curious.

- Yeah we're just hanging around here having some crisps before we go home, it's…it's nice out'Robbie said 'so what are you doing here then?'

- Well Ronnie asked if i could get some groceries but i wanted to walk around the neighbourhood first, so now you two can walk back home with me and get the groceries for tonights dinner i'm preparing' Glenda said.

- Well we we're just going to stay here for a while 'Robbie said.

- I think you both have homework to do also, so common let's go!'Glenda said taking charge.

- Oh my god ít's Ronnie in an old version' Robbie whispered to Withney who started smiling.

- What's that darling? Glenda said.

- I said that that we were done here anyways'Robbie said giving Whitney a grin.

There was no further argument and the girls both walked home with Glenda.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the Vic, Peggy and Tracey had taken over the shift from Ronnie and Roxy. They were upstairs, having their tea.

- Mum's taking her time to just get bread' Ronnie said looking out the window of the kitchen.

- Maybe she left us again' Roxy said sarcastic and all smiles.

- Roxy stop, i'm gonna give her a ring' Ronnie said dialing Glenda's cellphone.

Immediately the girls heard a sound coming from the landing.

- We're here! Glenda said walking up the stairs with Robbie carrying some grocerybags.

- What took you so long ?'Roxy asked.

- She's going to make us dinner' Robbie said putting the bags on the kitchentable.

- _She.._ is mum! 'Ronnie said but Robbie pretended as if she didn't hear it.

- I'll help out in a minute just let me change into something else 'Robbie said to Glenda then left the kitchen.

Ronnie and Roxy looked at eachother and Glenda noticed it.

- What?' Glenda asked.

- She's not gonna help out mum, 'changing into something else' is only an excuse to not help out with dinner' Roxy said 'she does it all the time'.

- Really and you still fall for it then?'Glenda asked' well she said she'd help out, and…she will'

- Wanna make a bet for it?'Ronnie said.

- Well, i admit there's a lot i don't know about her, i mean i might have missed out on all your lives but with the two of you i had some years and know a bit of what goes on, you know kinda, but with the little one…'Glenda said.

- Well you found out this morning she's a cheeky one and she really is, she got that from Rox i guess'Ronnie said smiling at Roxy.

- What? You are calling me cheeky 'Saint Veronica'!'Roxy said slapping Ronnie on the arm..

- Well i can see she's a real Mitchell she has that Mitchell attitude'Glenda said.

- Don't know if being a Mitchell is a compliment mum but she has a lot of attitude yeah and she can be a handfull, but i think we did well with her though' Ronnie turned serious.

- We? _You_ did well with her Ron, i wasn't that easy either'Roxy said.

- Thank you Rox but i don't know if i would have done so good without you'Ronnie said.

- Don't put yourself down Ron, you did well with the both of us, without you…well i really would have missed out on a mum'.

Ronnie gave Roxy a big hug while Glenda stood there with tears in her eyes feeling the guilt all over again.

- I know i can't change anything after all these years but..'Glenda said.

- Shhh mum you here now, we'll see how everything goes'Ronnie said tapping her mum on the back.

Then surprisingly Robbie turned up at the kitchen again. They all were starring at her.

- What? I said i was gonna change my clothes...don't act so surprised allright'Robbie said.

Ronnie gave Robbie a hug and pinched her cheek 'i love you baby' she said.

- Yeah right' Robbie said 'stop being so sentimental Ron, allright where can i start?'

- Well you can help Roxy out peeling the potatoes darling'Glenda said.

- Yeah and try keeping them looking like potatoes Rob' Roxy said sarcastic looking at her babysister.

- Ron better keep that first aid kit close by then, "Roxanne" and knives sounds like a disaster about to happen' Robbie said trying to outsmart her sister.

Glenda looked at her three girls, reminding her of what she had been missing all these years, these memberable moments, her daugthers close by and driving eachother up the wall but still having all the love of the world for eachother.

Later that night Glenda and Ronnie were still up and having a little chat in the livingroom. Roxy just had put Amy back to bed, Amy who had woken up from her , tired herself decided to turn in also. Ronnie had sent Robbie to bed to watch some tv and then go to sleep.

- This was a nice evening darling, i really had a good night with my girls' Glenda said.

- Yeah me too, this is what i imagined how it should have been all these years'Ronnie said.

- Look i know i made big mistakes, and i've been feeling guilty all these years, but …well you know how your father was, i was afraid of him and..well as long as he was around .. He controlled me'.

- Yeah well mum, he wasn't the easiest man to be around but we survived' Ronnie said.

- You've always been really strong darling, more stronger then i've been if i could have had a little bit more of you in me the..'

- Can't we just forget about dad allright, i don't wanna talk about him'Ronnie said.

- Allright so cup of tea then? Glenda asked.

- Sure, let me go check on Robbie, she should be sleeping by now, she always falls asleep with ipod and tv on'Ronnie said standing up and walking to the hallway, then opened the bedroomdoor where Robbie was suppose to be sleeping but instead was talking on the phone.

- Oi you're still up?'Ronnie asked surprised 'Who's on the phone?'

- Hold on Whit it's my mum' Robbie said.

Ronnie got on the bed and grapped Robbie's phone out of her hands"Goodnight Whit lights out and goodnight!'

- MUM! shut up!'Robbie yelled at Ronnie 'i was having a conversation do you mind!'.

- Could you _please _tone it down a bit missy? And yes i do mind, you still got a day of school tomorrow you should be sleeping instead, now turn your light out and go to sleep!'Ronnie said standing up and turning the tv off.

- Ehm excuse me…?'Robbie said.

- What? Goodnight Robbie' Ronnie said wanting to give Robbie her kiss goodnight.

- Eh what about my phone?'Robbie asked arrogant.

- You'll get that back tomorrow you don't need that tonight anymore'Ronnie said.

- What about waking up tomorrow, it's my alarm, i don't wake without it Ron!'Robbie said trying to convince Ronnie to give her back her phone.

- Forget it, i'll be up and i'll wake you, don't you worry your little head bout that baby, now close your eyes and go to sleep!' Ronnie said strict. Robbie knew Ronnie was serious about this, she should keep her calm now or she would be in a lot of trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Robbie was allready up and about in the kitchen, Ronnie had woken her up as she had promised last night. Not to get on her sisters nerves she immediately got out of bed.

- Morning darling, didn't expect you up already? Glenda said walking into the kitchen.

- Yeah well Ron woke me, she doesn't has a snooze button unfortunately, she waited till i got out of bed' Robbie said making herself some coffee.

- So did you have any breakfast then?' Glenda said.

- Ehm no i wanted scrambled egss and toast but we're out of eggs, Ron just went over to the minimarket..at least thats what i thought she said when she left ' Robbie said leaning against the kitchensink.

- So your sisters getting some then i pressume'Glenda said' should i make you something instead off eggs then maybe?'.

- That's my guess' Robbie said being a bit spoiled as she was thinking everyone around her was there to serve her'do you fancy a coffee then' pointing at her coffee.

- Well yes thank you darling' Glenda said 'so what do you want me to make then, toast or cereal?'

- Hmm some toast please, i have to get ready for school'Robbie said giving Glenda a smile.

- Allright you hop in the shower then, get dressed and i'll get you some breakfast, maybe your sisters's back when you're ready' Glenda said gloating over that little moment she shared with her youngest daughter.

A couple minutes later Ronnie came back. Glenda had made some toast for Robbie and was drying some cups with a dishtowel.

- Morning mum'Ronnie said.

- Morning sweetheart, so did you go out to get some eggs, cause i made the little one some toast instead' Glenda said.

- Ah thanks mum oh and i'm warning you in advance, if you want to keep calling her "little one" you got something coming, she hates that, and yeah i got eggs and some other stuff, so is she in the shower then?'

- Yes she is' Glenda said smiling.

- Allright i will make her lunch and then..'Ronnie said opening the fridge.

- Done!'Glenda said.

- Oh really, thanks for doing that mum but ehm she's a picky eater you know' Ronnie said.

- Like Roxy was' Glenda smiled remembering all the times she did everything to make it fun for Roxy to at least eat something.

- Is! Rox still is a picky eater, Robbie will try at least, i got her that far'

- So where is Roxy, i haven't heard or seen her yet? Glenda asked.

- She went to Jacks(Jack didn't get shot but he and Ronnie are together but taking it slow for now), Amy's gonna spend the day with him' Ronnie said.

- What about you, are you gonna spend it with them?' Glenda asked.

- No i can't i'm working later and then i have to pick up Robbie from school to go to a dentist appointment' Ronnie said putting the groceries away.

- Oh ok' Glenda said 'and Roxy's behind the bar then?'

- Yeah and she's busy with the salon, ehm you can come with me if you want' Ronnie said who didn't wanna let her mum wonder around all day.

In the afternoon Robbie and Withney were walking home. School probably had ended by now.

- You think they're gonna find out about us bunking off?"Whitney asked.

- Don't think so, we were pretty convincing telling we were sick'Robbie said with a naughty smile.

- Yeah it's good that we don't have all the same classes together otherwise we couldn't use the same excuse'Whitney said

'so do you wanna go straight home or have some tea at the caf or some fizzy drink at theVic?"Robbie asked.

- Sorry no thanks but i promised Tiff that i would spend some time with her and if i don't go i'll have her on my case and you know one thing always leads to another' Whitney said winking at Robbie.

- Allright i'll see you maybe tomorrow then, i'll have a ly-in first, then maybe we can go shopping or what?' Robbie said.

- Yeah allright just give me a ring ok?'Whitney said and left Robbie standing in front of The Vic. Robbie turned around and walked in The Vic where Roxy and Shirley were tending bar.

- Are you back already?'Roxy asked her sister a bit surprised.

- Already, i had been there all day Roxy how long do you want me to suffer'Robbie said leaning on the bar'can i get something to drink Shirley, please?'

- You came straight from school?'Roxy said starting to raise her voice.

- Hellooo it's friday, a schoolday Rox, are you on something or what?'Robbie said waiting for her drink making a face to Shirley about her sister acting so weird.

- Ronnie is waiting for you at school, you have a dentist appointement you numpty!'Roxy said loud.

- Oh noo God i forgot oh she's gonna freak out, i'm dead 'Robbie said realising that she really forgot about the appointment Ronnie had told her just this morning how could she forget and she was in a lot more trouble now.

- How is it that you missed Ronnie then, i mean if you're coming out of school and she's in front of it waiting? Shirley asked.

Robbie turned red, and Roxy immediately knew her babysister had been bunking off school. Robbie wasn't the best in hiding secrets or lying.

- Upstairs you, i will call Ronnie'Roxy said.

- Yeah but…'Robbie wanted to say.

- Upstairs now Robbie! Roxy yelled at her babysister.

Roxy dialed Ronnie's nummber on her cell while Shirley followed Robbie to the stairs.

- Now that was really stupid! Shirley smiled.

- Yeah rub it in then will ya, don't you have a job to attend too Shirley'Robbie said pointing Shirley to the door.

- Don't you get smart with me big mouth, common go upstairs start doing some homework or something, maybe Ronnie go easy on ya then'Shirley said.

- Sorry Shirl…easy? are you crazy she's gonna go mental again'Robbie said walking upstairs.

- Yeah probably, just think about it next time you try to bunk off' Shirley said smiling while she walked back into the Vic again.

After a little while Ronnie and Glenda had come back to the Vic and went immediately upstairs.

Robbie was sitting on her bed looking into some schoolbook and trying hard to focus on her homework when Ronnie openend the door.

- Well you've got some explaining to do! 'She said.

- I think Rox explained it all' Robbie said 'what do you want me to say?"

- Excuse me but bunking off _and_ giving me attitude now Robbie?'Ronnie said looking irritated'I've waited for you at school, i told you this morning you had to go for a dentistappointment, now what part didn't you understand ey?.

- I forgot..sorry ok'Robbie said grabbing her cellphone and scrolling through some messages she got.

- It's not ok now give it here!'Ronnie said.

- Give what? Robbie asked.

- Your phone Robin!, i'm taking it for the weekend oh and guess what ,you're grounded by the way kiddo! Ronnie said strict and pronouncing Robbie by her full name was trouble!

- Are you mad, i'm not giving it to you i'm expecting calls, and tomorrow i'm gonna go shopping with Whitney!'Robbie said.

Ronnie started laughing 'Shopping,you keep dreaming baby, with what money? Just be glad that im not gonna let you pay the dentistappointement you didn't go to, now give it here!

- You grounded me that's punishment enough, staying in here this whole weekend is already like being in a mentalinstitution' Robbie yelled getting of the other side of the bed.

- Woo now who's acting like a dramaqueen now? ' Roxy said as she had come up to see what had been going on.

- Better hand it over to me now Robbie!'Ronnie said calm but strict, but Robbie already knew she had trouble coming so couldn't care less what would follow.

- Or what? Robbie said

- You'd better hand me that phone now or i'll smack you one do you hear me! Ronnie said walking up to Robbie.

Robbie finally handed over the phone to Ronnie who walked back to the door again.

- You stay in here till i 'll tell you it's ok to come out, is that clear?'Ronnie said.

Robbie just lay down on the bed with her back towards Ronnie.

Ronnie knew that Robbie was too angry to have a normal disscusion with she knew it would go for the worst, so she closed the door.

- She doesn't give in that easily now does she?'Glenda said.

- No mum none of us do'Roxy said 'that's why it always sounds like a war up here'.

Ronnie just sighed and sat down at the table.

- I hate it when i have to act like that'Ronnie said.

- It's part of growing up Ron, we all have done bad things as kids and we all got punished for it, right mum?'Roxy said.

- Yes, you also got send to your room if you were misbehaving badly'Glenda said.

- Yes i know, it's just that she just never gives in, eventhough she knows she has been bad' Ronnie said standing up and getting something to drink out of the fridge.

- It's puberty darling, she'll outgrow it'Glenda said.

- Outgrow it? just like Roxy did you mean oh God it will never be over then'Ronnie said.

- Oi i'm not invisible you know, i'm here and hearing you!'Roxy said.

- So should i start making dinner then? Glenda said.

- I ehm, i'm going over to Jacks and pick Amy up'Roxy said.

- I will pick her up allright i wanna see Jack, do you mind staying here with Robbie then mum?'Ronnie said.

- No no ofcourse no problem, i'll be fixing dinner, why don't you bring Jack over for dinner? Glenda said.

- I'll be downstairs mum if Robbie gives you any trouble'Roxy said.

- She better not, then she really has something coming'Ronnie said' Allright i'll see you in a bit i'll see if Jack wants to come over allthough i think a certain person will not be in the best mood or best behaviour at dinner'.

- Allright you go over to Jack, and you go downtairs i will handle it here, just be back in an hour or so, and don't worry, i can handle the little one right'.

- Good luck!'Ronnie said leaving the kitchen.

While Glenda was preparing a little familydinner with her girls, Robbie got out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom. When she got out she took a little peek into the kitchen, it had been quiet for a while so she presummed Ronnie and Roxy weren't around.

- You want something to drink darling' Glenda said still with her back towards Robbie.

- How did you know i was here? Robbie asked.

- Cause i'm a mum, mums know these things, they can feel it when there young ones are around, it's the call of nature' Glenda said as she had turned around .

- What have you been reading, the lion king'Robbie said as she sat down at the table.

- You're always this smart darling' Glenda said smiling.

- Yeah the smartest one you gave birth too i guess' Robbie said.

- I think i gave birth to 3 beautifull _and_ all very smart girls' Glenda said.

- Yeah well you didn't stuck around long enough to find out that Roxy can't really spell smart, she really is the prototype of a blond, if you know what i mean' Robbie said taking a zip.

- You really got your fathers attitude' Glenda said looking serious.

- Yeah that's why we got a long so well'Robbie said making a face.

- Your father was a very controlling and selfish man'Glenda said 'he had his charmes ofcourse, that's what made me fall in love with him'

- It's funny how you refer to him as selfish' Robbie said standing up.

- Well he really was, and i think you found out the hard way sometimes'Glenda said leaning against the kitchensink.

- Yeah i did, dad was selfish wanting to control us all the time, sometimes he used to tell me you left because of me, that "this problem" got in your way, Ronnie said that wasn't the reason, what i don't understand is that if you knew how he was that you still got pregnant with a third child, i mean i had to be an accident considering the age differences with me and Ron and Rox, i think that was pretty selfish especially leaving me when i was just a couple of months old' Robbie said opening the fridge.

- I'm never gonna be able to make it up to you, but to be honest , i was so proud when i was pregnant of you, another pregnany i could enjoy, you were the most wonderfull pregnancy i had, i felt so happy having you in there'

Robbie just looked at Glenda then walked out of the kitchen.

- Ehm are we done?' Glenda asked.

- I'm not feeling well'Robbie said and just walked in to the bedroom ignoring anything Glenda was gonna say. Glenda followed Robbie who closed the door after her. For a minute Glenda just stood there.

- Darling are you allright?'Glenda then asked.

There was no answer.

- Robin darling please answer me, are you allright' Glenda asked again while Ronnie Roxy and Jack holding Amy came upstairs.

- Just leave me alone allright!' Robbie's voice coming out of the bedroom.

- What's going on in here?'Ronnie asked walking towards Glenda.

- Ahh you handled "the little one" then mum' Roxy was laughing at her mother.

- I don't know what happened, we were talking, then all of a sudden she said she wasn't feeling well and went into the bedroom' Glenda said.

- Talking about what?'Ronnie asked looking concerned.

- Well we started about her being smart all the time and she said she was the smartest one i gave birth too and…

- Oh really Robbie being the smartest, she's so full of it'Roxy said with a smile 'Was that it, i mean i can imagine her being sick of talking about herself 'Ronnie and Roxy smiled at eachother knowing how Robbie, having two much older sisters, would always act like she could outsmart her sisters easily.

- 'No then we came to talk about your father, and about how i was so happy being pregnant with her and…'Glenda said.

- 'Hmm great'Ronnie said all of a sudden 'Ehm why don't you take a drink or start with dinner and i'll go check on her'.

- Take your time Ron, we'll wait'Jack said.

- Yeah go see if she's allright'' Roxy said worried.

Ronnie walked over to the bedroom and opened the door slowly. Robbie was laying on the bed with her back towards the door. Ronnie came in and sat on the bed.

- ' Are you ok baby?' Ronnie asked padding Robbie's back a little.

Robbie didn't give Ronnie an answer.

- Babe?'

Then Ronnie leaned over and saw the tears on her babysisters cheeks. She lay down next to her and put her arm around Robbie. Then Robbie turned around dissapearing in Ronnie's chest for comfort.

- Hey what's wrong babe why are you so upset, is it you talking with mum about dad, mum told me you were talking bout him' Ronnie asked.

- I don't wanna talk about it ok' Robbie said almost in a whisper.

- It's allright you know, he's never gonna hurt you, infact nobody's gonna hurt you cause i'm always here, do you hear me'Ronnie said stroking her hand over Robbie's head giving her a soothing kiss on the forehead. Ronnie kept holding Robbie close to her and after a while Robbie had fallen asleep in Ronnie's arms, like she always did when she had been sad sick or afraid or just to feel all the love Ronnie had for her.

After a while Ronnie came back to the kitchen where Roxy Glenda and Jack were talking and having a little wine.

- So how is she doing, she's not really sick now is she'Roxy said, knowing that when Robbie didn't get her way Robbie would pretend to be sick to get her way after all.

- She's asleep now, she fell asleep while i sat with her, i could see she was upset'Ronnie said'We'll see how she wakes up tomorrow'.

- What about dinner, she should eat something'Glenda said.

- Yeah well mum i think she lost her appetite'Ronnie said'and she will sleep the night through i think.


	7. Chapter 7

It was midnight and all in the house and The Vic was quiet. A bedroom door opened and Robbie walked out, she had been sleeping for hours and had woken up, she was a little hungry since she missed out on dinner, the dinner Glenda had made.

A little light came out of the kitchen. Robbie walked up to the kitchen to see if someone had forgotten to turn the light off or that someone was awake maybe.

In the kitchen Peggy was reading some magazine while drinking a cup of tea, dressed in her nightgown, Robbie assumed auntie Peg couldn't sleep either.

When Robbie walked in Peggy looked up and noticed her niece.

- 'Hiya darling, why are you awake at this hour?'

- 'I can ask you the same question auntie Peg'Robbie said sitting down.

- 'Well i asked first'Peggy said smiling'want a cuppa?'

- 'Yes please' Robbie said starring.

- 'Heard you wasn't feeling well tonight that you went to bed early?'Peggy said.

- 'Yeah'Robbie said.

- 'Missing out of Glenda's dinner?' Peggy asked.

- 'Yeah, i'm hungry now'Robbie said standing up to look for something to eat.

- 'Sit down darling i'll make you some toast allright?'Peggy said.

- 'Aw thanks auntie Peg' Robbie said.

Another bedroomdoor opened, it was Roxy who needed to use the toilet. She turned her head to the kitchen and walked there instead of the bathroom.

She saw Robbie and auntie Peggy sitting at the kitchentable talking and drinking tea.

- 'Oi what's this?'Roxy said walking into the kitchen.

- 'Robbie and i had a bit difficulty finding dreamland so we're having a cup of tea' Peggy said already standing up to get Roxy one.

- I'm alright auntie Peg, i just had fallen asleep but woke up cause i need to use the loo'Roxy said looking at her sister eating toast 'you must be hungry missing out on mums dinner'.

- 'Yes i am hungry' Robbie said continuing eating her toast.

- So what was that all about you feeling sick all of a sudden?'Roxy asked sitting down for a minute.

- Nothing'Robbie said.

- Well it didn't look like nothing to me'Roxy said.

- I don't wanna talk about it allright!'Robbie said calmly.

- Did she tell you auntie Peg? 'Roxy asked.

- No darling'Peggy shook her head.

- Rox i'm not gonna talk about it allright no go use the toilet and go back to bed for God sakes' Robbie said raising her voice a bit.

- Oh you're gonna tell _me _what to do now ey'Roxy said.

- Roxy why don't you go to the toilet darling and then back to bed' Peggy said knowing where this was heading.

- I'm not having my-not-yet-16-but-still-my-little-baby-sister telling me what to do, why don't you finish your toast and _you_ go back to bed!'Roxy said grabbing Robbie's arm, annoyed at her babysister telling her what to do at this time at night.

- Let go of me, and shut up will you Rox you'll wake up the whole flaming house' Robbie said standing up.

- Oi what is going on in here, do you know how loud you both are' Ronnie's voice said giving both Robbie and Roxy a scare.

- Oh please do not disturb the little madam at her midnight snack Ron' Roxy said sarcastic.

Robbie gave Roxy a slap on the arm and said"oh just give your big gob a rest for a minute yeah if thats even possible, it was quiet in here till your eyes decided to open up'.

- _You_ go to bed _now_ 'Ronnie said grabbing Robbie's arm and pushing her out of the kitchen 'And _you_ should go back to bed too Rox, get some sleep before we regret it in the morning, not much sleep has never done you any good!' Ronnie looked very serious at Roxy.

- Ron you can't tell me what to do anymore'Roxy said.

Ronnie also grab hold of Roxy's arm'Sorry auntie peg, goodnight we'll see you in the morning yeah' Ronnie said dragging Roxy also out of the kitchen.

- ' Auntie Peg she can't…'Roxy tried to say.

- Goodnight Rox'Ronnie said waiting untill Roxy gave in and walked to the toilet where she was suppose to go earlier.

Ronnie walked back into the bedroom where she and Robbie slept while staying at The Vic.

Robbie was already back in bed with closed eyes.

- 'I know you fall asleep easy but not this easy'Ronnie said laying next to her babysister.

- Goodnight Ron'Robbie said not opening her eyes.

Ronnie sighed 'Roxy's only concerned, just like we all are'Ronnie said stroking her hand through Robbie's hair.

- She's nosy, Rox is, that's something different'Robbie said opening her eyes looking at Ronnie.

- She has a different way of showing, common you know that by now don't you?'Ronnie said pinching Robbie's nose.

- Mum i just wanna go to sleep yeah, i'm not in the best mood either if i miss out on any sleep' Robbie said closing her eyes agian.

- And don't we know it'Ronnie said stroking one time more through Robbie's hair then giving her a kiss on her forehead'Goodnight babe, i love ya'

- Love ya too mumsy'Robbie said snuggling up to Ronnie and falling back to sleep again.

It was Saturdaymorning, Peggy was sitting in the kitchen after she got to bed last night, after the midnightkitchenscene with Robbie an Roxy, she really couldn't fall back asleep, so when it started to get light outside she figured to just get up and see how it would go, maybe in the afternoon she would go back to bed for a little nap maybe.

- Morning Peggy, you're up early'Glenda said walking into the kitchen grabbing herself a cup of coffee.

- Yeah i didn't get much sleep last night'Peggy said.

- Oh, how come? Glenda asked sitting down at the table.

- Because Robbie was causing a scene'Roxy said walking into the kitchen also.

- I don't remembered it like that Roxy'Peggy said looking dissaproving at her niece.

Then Ronnie also walked into the kitchen.

- Goodmorning family'Ronnie said.

- So?'Glenda asked.

- Forget it'Roxy said.

- Forget about what?'Ronnie asked.

- It's Nothing'Roxy said trying to save herself.

- Well apparantely Peggy didn't get any sleep last night and Roxy said that it was because Robbie was causing a scene'Glenda said.

- Cause Robbie was causing a scene don't make me laugh Rox? Ronnie asked'For once it wasn't Robbie, and you know that'. Ronnie gave Roxy a serious look.

- Nobody tells me what to do' Roxy said looking down.

- And if Robbie doesn't wanna say anything to you, she doesn't have too, allright' Ronnie said giving Roxy an angry look.

- Allright allright'Peggy said' It's another day now, so ehm is she still sleeping then darling?'

- Yes she is, she fell asleep quick but she kept tossing and turning, at one moment i thought she might be having a bad dream or something, she probably must have been dreaming of Roxy yelling at her' Ronnie said first serious then turning sarcastic to tease Roxy.

- Very funny Ron' Roxy said.

- So have you figured out why she wasn't feeling well last night?'Glenda asked.

- She hasn't really told me yet, but let me handle it yeah, i'm taking her to the caf for breakfast when she gets up'Ronnie said.

- What happenend to housearrest this weekend?'Roxy said.

- That's still on, but going with me to have breakfast at the caf is not really like shopping with your friends now is it' Ronnie said grabbing a cup of coffee then headed to the bedroom again.

- Oi! Roxy said.

- Just let it Roxy please, Ronnie will figure her out allright'Peggy said taking a zip of her coffee.

Ronnie had walked back into the bedroom were Robbie, still in bed, was starting to wake up. Ronnie got on the bed and stroked her hand softly across Robbie's face.

- Mum? Robbie was babbling a bit.

- Yes, are you awake babe?' Ronnie asked.

- Awake is a very big worth'Robbie said snuggling up to Ronnie'i don't wanna get up for school please'

- It's not a schoolday silly, it's Saturday, and it's already later then you normaly have to get up' Ronnie said putting her arms around Robbie.

- I'm tired' Robbie said putting her head on Ronnie's chest.

- Well glad you don't have anywhere to go then this weekend'Ronnie said sarcastic.

- Ahh so not funny, am i really grounded Ron?' Robbie asked looking up.

- Definitely yes, but i tell ya what, why don't you go take a shower and get dressed and we'll have breakfast at the caf, allright?' Ronnie said.

- We who? Robbie asked.

- Just you and me, don't worry, no Roxy and no mum, i could tell you were upset by her last night' Ronnie said stroking Robbie's hair.

- I'll go take a shower then yeah'Robbie said sitting up wanting to get out of bed.

Ronnie grabbed Robbie by her waist"Babe if something is bothering you or something happened, you tell me right?

- Yeah' Robbie said and opened the bedroom door.

- Robbie? Ronnie said.

- I said yeah!'Robbie closed the door behind her and hopped in the bathroom before anyone else saw her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Later on Ronnie and Robbie were crossing the street to go to have breakfast at the caf.**

**- Ronnie! Ronnie heard her name and turned around, it was Jack.**

**- Hi' Ronnie said giving Jack a kiss.**

**- Hey Rob, you alright, i mean are you feeling better today?' Jack said tapping Robbie on the shoulder.**

**- Hi Jack, yeah i'm alright, were having breakfast at the Caf ' Robbie said.**

**- Oh really, ehm well i'm on my way to the club, have to look at some papers and make a few calls, but ehm how does lunch sound, just the 3 of us? Jack asked.**

**- Ehm well eh i..'Ronnie looked at Robbie.**

**- Sure Jack that will be great'Robbie said smiling at Ronnie, this gave her another chance to be out of the house.**

**- Ehm excuse me, sorry Jack but "the little one" is grounded as you know' Ronnie said sarcastic smiling at Robbie, knowing this always ticked her off. **

**Robbie gave her sister a little slap on her arm.**

**- 'Ah come on what's a little lunch here, just an hour or so and she will be back at home locked in her room' Jack said smiling at Robbie.**

**- 'Sorry but i gotta turn this offer down, i mean i might be blond Jack but i'm not dumb you know, you want me to look as the bad guy, i mean she bunked off remember!'Ronnie said.**

**- Sorry darling, i tried'Jack said winking at Robbie who had a sneaky smile that turned in to a dissapointing 'pouting her lips' face.**

**- Common let's go have breakfast sweetie'Ronnie said. They both said goodbye to Jack and walked into the caf. It wasn't really crowded since the breakfast people probably already left.**

**- Hi girls what will it be?'Jane asked.**

**- Hi Jane, ehm can we have 2 fry ups please, a coffee and…what do you want to drink babe?' Ronnie said.**

**- Ehm can i have an orange juice and some tea please' Robbie said and walked straight to the back of the caf to have some privacy with Ronnie.**

**- You heard her Jane orangejuice and a tea please.**

**- Allright Ronnie, sit down me or Zsazsa will bring it over' Jane said looking around to point out where Zsazsa was who already had walked up to Robbie and Ronnie's table.**

**- Hey heard you got yourself in trouble again'Zsazsa said.**

**- Yeah it was really stupid, so who did you hear it from, your auntie Shirley?'Robbie asked.**

**- Yeah she told me last night, so how come you're having your breakfast here while you're grounded, how did you fix that?'Zsazsa asked.**

**- That's because she's got the sweetest and best sister in the world' Ronnie said smiling as she sat down.**

**- Would have said and "most full of herself" but then were talking bout Roxy'Robbie said smiling.**

**- Ah well enjoy your time out RoRo'Zsazsa said.**

**- I will Zsa'Robbie said.**

**- RoRo? Ronnie asked surprised.**

**- Yes Veronica, RoRo'Robbie said smiling.**

**- So..is there something you wanna talk about?' Ronnie then asked serious.**

**- Is this why we're out for breakfast?'Robbie asked taking a zip of the orangejuice.**

**- I just wanna know if you're alright, i mean something obviously happened between you and mum last night. You were suppose to stay in your room like i told you remember, but you got out and then what happened..?'Ronnie asked.**

**- I just had to go to the loo, and after that i just looked at what she was doing?'Robbie said.**

**- She?Ronnie asked'you mean mum'**

**- Yes, i just stood there for a while and she said that…'Robbie stopped when Jane came to bring them their breakfast.**

**- Here you go, enjoy girls'Jane said always with the friendly smile.**

**- Thanks Jane we will'Ronnie said being polite then turned to Robbie again 'so what did mum say then?'**

**- She was talking about the call of nature that mothers have, that she has, that she can feel her kids or something, i don't know i thought that she was drunk maybe'Robbie said.**

**- And then what happend? Ronnie said while eating.**

**- I might have said something about me being smart and..' Robbie said looking down.**

**- Yeah like the smartest one of us three she gave birth too maybe? Ronnie laughed when she said that.**

**- Do you want me to continue Ron?' Robbie looked serious at Ronnie who was laughing at what she said.**

**- I'm sorry baby but you are definitely the funniest of us three' Ronnie said'go on what else?'**

**- She said i had the attitude of dad, and i told her thats why we got along so well, you know what i mean' Robbie said a little sarcastic.**

**- Hmm i know what you mean yeah, you do have an attitude on ya, but baby all Mitchells have that, it's nothing to do with dad'Ronnie said to make Robbie feel better since Archie always was a sensitive subject.**

**- I told her that i didn't understand why after she found out how he really was, why for god sakes she got pregnant again, i told her that i couldn't have been in the planning since you and Rox are a lot older then me'.**

**- You were a delightful surprise baby!'Ronnie said smiling.**

**- Yeah that's about what she said, that it was the best pregnancy, that she enjoyed to carry me with her while she was pregnant, oh and she said that dad had always been so selfish…selfish…i mean she..i was such a 'wonderfull pregnancy' and then she left'Robbie said with tears in her eyes trying not to cry about it.**

**Ronnie stood up and sat next to her put her arms around her and kissed her head.**

**- Shhh it's alright sweetie, i know it's unbelievable that she could just leave us, especially you being just a little baby, a gorgeous little baby, and i've hated her for it, but now i keep myself strong by thinking i got to care for this beautifull baby, and for Rox, and that she missed out on all of that, and missing her…'**

**Robbie moved her head and looked at Ronnie.**

**- I never missed her Ron...cause i already had a mum, i know your my sister ofcourse, but **_**i**_** really never missed out on a mum like you and Rox did, i mean sometimes stories of her could make me wonder a bit, but you were always there, you're my mum Ron, Glenda just gave birth to me and it's just the thought that she left me while i was just a couple of months, i have never felt regret for asking you to adopt me and become my mum legally allthough that was for different circumstances ofcourse that had more to do with dad and now that he's gone i don't want it to change allright it was just more of a formality to adopt me' Robbie said.**

**Ronnie, ofcourse always knew how Robbie felt about her and that feeling was mutual Robbie had always felt like her child although her mum gave birth. Adopting her was only making it official. **

**- I feel the same sweetie i wouldn't wanna let it get undone but you got to give mum a chance allright, it hasn't been easy for her, what i'm saying is that her leaving was not really her choice'Ronnie said' are you ok?.**

**- Yes i am, can i have my phone back then maybe?' Robbie asked all of a sudden thinking at this emotional moment she would win Ronnie over.**

**- No, that's all part of your punishment for bunking off baby, Monday morning you'll get it back!'Ronnie said 'i'm not going soft on you you know'**

**- No i wish'Robbie said as they both finished their breakfast.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ronnie and Robbie were about to leave as Whitney walked into the caf followed by Fatboy and Leon.

- 'Oi i thought you was gonna call me this morning about going into town?'Whitney said.

- Hey babygirl what's happening today, brought your fit sister for a meal, i can work you up an appetite darlin''Fatboy said trying to charm his ways with the girls.

- "You keep on dreaming "darling" and don't let me ever catch you talking like this to my "babygirl"yeah! Ronnie said then she looked at Whitney and said: "She couldn't call you sweetie, that part is my fault, Robbie has housearrest cause of bunking off school so she's not allowed to use her phone this weekend'.

- 'Oh' Whitney said giving Robbie a look that she felt sorry that Robbie got caught yesterday.

- 'I'll see you monday then alright'Robbie said giving Whitney the face that she wasn't gonna tell on her friend who bunked off with her.

- 'Gonna miss you this weekend on the square then babygirl' Fatboy said giving Robbie a tap on the shoulder ' if you wanna do lunch sister, i'll be waiting'

- 'Keep your hopes up Arthur' Ronnie said escorting Robbie out.

Ronnie and Robbie crossed the street and walked back into The Vic.

- 'Well that was a long breakfast for someone who has housearrest' Roxy said walking over to the side of the bar.

- 'Well we had some talking to do'Ronnie said'why don't you go upstairs baby' she guided Robbie to the door.

- 'You could look after Amy then, you need to make her lunch in about a half hour' Roxy said giving her orders out while cleaning the top of the bar.

- 'Do i look like your skivvy Rox' Robbie said.

- 'Ehm the day you were born you became my skivvy darling, and it's never gonna end' Roxy said laughing at Robbie.

- 'Ehm excuse me but she's got homework to do, i'll feed Amy for ya' Ronnie said.

- 'Right after that she can take care of Amy then'Roxy said walking back over to the main side of the bar.

- 'You're such a cow…'Robbie shouted at Roxy while Ronnie put her hand on her mouth and leaded her to the stairs and pushed her upstairs.

- 'What does she think, that lazy cow, i'm gonna..' Robbie kept on shouting.

- "You're gonna" go upstairs to get your homework done and just forget about Roxy allright, you know how she is' Ronnie said as they got upstairs.

Robbie instantly walked over to the bedroom, turned around and said: 'When are we going back to Georgestreet?'

- I don't know yet darling, we stay here for a while ok' Ronnie said as she walked into the bedroom also, putting her handbag down.

- 'Great!' Robbie said looking dissapointed, she sat down on the bed and opened some book.

- 'Allright i'm gonna look at Amy and feed her ok' Ronnie said.

- 'She got you just where she wants, if i don't do it you will' Robbie said.

- 'Roxy has to work and Jack is also busy, i don't mind, now go do your homework and don't you worry about me' Ronnie said, giving Robbie a kiss on the head.

Robbie sighed and put her ipod on while getting her pen and notebook out of her schoolbag.

Ronnie looked at her while standing in the bedroom opening and then walked over to Roxy and Amy's room.

Downstairs Glenda walked into The Vic and sat down next to Billy on a barstool.

- 'Hi Billy' Glenda said.

- 'Hi Glenda, so you're staying for a while now?' Billy said taking a zip of his beer.

- 'Yes mum are you gonna stick around for a while?'Roxy said putting a gin and tonic down for her mum.

- 'Thanks darling, and i don't know yet, i don't know for how long you'll have me around' Glenda said.

- 'Yeah we'll see'Roxy said rolling her eyes at Billy.

- 'So where's Jay, heard you been doing a good job being a father for him?' Glenda said.

- 'Yeah well you know, he's a teenager, he's a good lad'Billy said.

- 'Speaking of teenagers where's my little one?' Glenda said looking at Roxy.

- 'Mum she's gonna rip you to pieces calling her that everytime and you know where she is, she has housearrest, so Ronnie keeps her upstairs, what do you think that she can have breakfast at the caf and hang around here all day?' Roxy said 'Ronnie doesn't let her go her own way, when she's punished Ronnie does not give in at any time, believe me i know'.

- 'Teenagers ey Billy'Glenda smiled taking a zip at her G&T.

- 'Yeah they're something else'Billy said.

- 'Allright i'll go have a look upstairs then'Glenda said putting her glass down, empty.

- You finished that already mum' Roxy asked.

- 'A drink is to be drunk darling not to leave it wasting on the bar'Glenda said giving Roxy a smile while getting of the barstool. Glenda left upstairs.

- 'She's something that mother of yours'Billy said to Roxy. Roxy cleaned the glass and again rolled her eyes at Billy.

When Glenda came upstairs Ronnie was in the kitchen feeding Amy, she was just about done and got her out of the highchair.

- 'Allright sweetie let's get you changed and put you down for a little nap then ey'Ronnie said giving her little niece a kiss. Amy gave her auntie a big smile.

- 'Well hello darling' Glenda said seeing Amy being carried by Ronnie. Glenda gave her granddaughter a kiss.

- Are you gonna put her down?'Glenda asked.

- "Yes grandma i've had my lunch and now i'm gonna take a little nap cause i'm a bit tired" Ronnie said pretending to be little Amy.

- 'Well sweet dreams darling and grandma will see you later then' Glenda said giving Amy another kiss.

- 'I'm just gonna change her and put her down mum, i'll be back in a few minutes' Ronnie said.

- 'That's fine darling i'll be allright'Glenda said looking into the bedroom where Robbie was doing her homework while listening to her ipod.

- 'Are you alright then darling?'Glenda asked not noticing Robbie had earplugs in.

Robbie didn't respond to her.

- 'You know it's pretty rude not saying anything if someone is speaking to you' Glenda said walking in and giving Robbie a scare as she sat down on the bed.

- 'God you scared the hell out of me!'Robbie said loud, then taking her earplugs off.

- 'Oh i didn't see that, i thought you were just not talking to me' Glenda said.

- 'If that's what you want'Robbie said looking in her book again.

- 'No ofcourse not, so ehm how was breakfast then?' Glenda asked.

Robbie looked up at Glenda.

- 'Breakfast was fine'Robbie said 'look if there's something you want…i'm doing my homework'

- "Oi could you please keep that attitude-tone down, this is not one of your friends you're talking to, do you hear me Robbie!' Ronnie said fierce, who had walked back from putting Amy down, and overheard the way Robbie was talking to Glenda.

- 'Sorry' Robbie said and just looked back in her book again.

- 'Just leave her mum, i want her to focus on her homework for now' Ronnie said still looking fierce at Robbie.

Glenda stood up and left the bedroom.

Robbie looked up at Ronnie and said: 'What?'

Ronnie sighed and bit her lip "You'd better drop that attitude of yours Robbie, i mean it i'm not gonna ask you again!'.

Ronnie closed the door and walked to the kitchen where Glenda was putting the kettle on.

- 'Can i have a cup of tea too mum?'Ronnie said while sitting down at the kitchentable.

- 'Ofcourse you can'Glenda said.

- 'I apoligise for her behaviour' Ronnie said.

- 'I guess it had something to do with last night, she wasn't acting like this before, i mean she helped me out with dinner'.

- 'Yeah' Ronnie said.

- 'Has she said anything to you?' Glenda asked, looking at Ronnie like she wanted to know what she possibly had done wrong.

- 'She said you were talking about the call of nature mothers have and about your pregnancy with her, that it was a good one' Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah well she was a really joyfull pregnancy, i never had morningsickness with her she let me sleep at night and i could do everything untill..' Glenda's eyes lit up talking about the perfect pregnancy a woman could experience.

- 'Mum she..she doesn't understand why you left while she was such a joy to you' Ronnie said.

Glenda stopped and looked at Ronnie.

- 'She doesn't know how hard it was to leave, to leave my beautifull little angels, it was like someone teared my hart out, …your father did that, he ripped me up and threw me out, it wasn't my choice to go….he made me' Glenda eyes filled up with tears.

- 'She knows dad wasn't exactly dad of the year, i mean she experienced that enough growing up with him' Ronnie said.

- 'But she doesn't know he punished me right, he punished me for one mistake, a mistake i made cause he made me so unhappy at that time and some other man made me feel better again, gave me attention, made me feel like a woman again and made me feel special…, one mistake i could never make up again while he wasn't a loyal husband either, some nights he didn't come home till late, i could smell the perfume on his clothes, womens perfume, late night calls, he had "work"meetings constantly…and i made one mistake' Glenda said.

- 'You had an affair…an affair…well i can imagine it could have happened cause i sometimes heard you cry and i noticed dad wasn't around much and he never was really romantic with you, you both never went out to dinner anymore, the tension at breakfast and dinner, you and him just ignoring eachother, i noticed that but i would never had thought you would have an affair, i mean dad yes but you…wow"Ronnies said and stopped for a minute, there was a silence at the table then Ronnie said'well in time i got fed up with dad too, i wanted to leave and i was gonna take Robbie with me, no doubt about that, i was not gonna let her stay with him while we were so far away, i had been raising her practically on my own anyway, thankfully he agreed on that most of the time, but he would not let me take her with me…at first..' Ronnie said

- 'How did you persuade him to let you take her with you?' Glenda asked being all ears with her daughter.

- 'Well ofcourse 'easy' is not in the Mitchellvocabulary so there were fights almost everyday with dad about that, Roxy and me yelling all day at eachother, not because we had real fights we just wanted him to get sick of us, and ofcourse Rox was daddy's little girl so he wasn't really keen on having her leave also, but she really wanted to go, you know Roxy has been born partying'Ronnie said with a little smile.

- "So he got sick of all of you'Glenda said thinking they would have been better of away from Archie.

- 'You could say that, Robbie just started puberty already when she was around 10, it drove dad mad, i think she always took after Roxy with that, dad kept asking me to keep her quiet, ofcourse it was talking to a wall with Robbie, she had always been spoiled with attention from us, and also from dad, she was his youngest and he thought he could still mold her into anything he wanted her to be, _how_ he wanted her to be, he could make her and he could break her, the fact that he only gained rejecting from her made him furious. He could ignore her really well as a punishment cause that worked great, he could not talk to her for about a week long, and as stoburn as she still is she just dared him trying everything to get back his attention, cause when he ignored her it drove her up the wall, it really hurt her.

He occasionally gave her a slap when she mouthed him off, when i was at home i could keep him away from her and otherwise but when we were not there she had it coming'Ronnie said 'One night he got so angry but Roxy got home earlier then normal and caught them in a big argument in the livingroom, Robbie was about to smash that snowball dad had, can you remember that thing, he went so mad he literally grabbed her by her hair while taking the snowball of her and it thankfully fell onto the sofa, he was gonna smack the living daylights out of her, but Roxy came in and saved her from that. Rox was so angry at him that she talked him into to letting her come with us. She told him the older she got it would get even more worse then it already was, that she didn't see no use in letting her stay at dads, it would do nobody good. She also told him that i had always been looking out for her that he didn't have to worry about stuff like that anymore, finally he said yes, he told us to leave and get out of his house, he was fed up with us also.

He told Rox and me then that he got sick of us, that we were just like you and leaving him after all that he had done for us all these years, that we were ungratefull to him.

Roxy being "daddy'sgirl"never believed him getting sick of us but believed that you left us, that we really were a hassle for you, she really believed that'.

I think he had more trouble with Rox leaving. And i think deep in his heart he knew that we stayed at home for the sake of Robbie i mean i was like 28/29 maybe and Rox around 23 i think, we left just before Robbie's 11 birthday, he couldn't care less if he wasn't there to celibrate so, he was done with us, so we left for Ibiza and gave her the best birthday ever'.

Glenda just sat there feeling more and more guilty about having the affair.

- 'I'm so sorry Ronnie…if i didn't make that one mistake then maybe…' Glenda said still with the tears in her eyes.

- 'We're beyond maybe mum, we can't turn back time, it happened and well, it was obvious he blamed her now and then for the fact that you left and leave him with a little baby, now i know it was because of the affair, because of that he threw you out…'Ronnie sighed 'And it's what he always told her when he was angry with her, that it was her fault you left, that you had some sort of postnatal depression, that you couldn't handle us anymore'.

Then when he arrived here at Walford he turned it all around, wanted to become close to her, he just did it to get in the good book with auntie Peg, to show her his so called love for his 3 "princesses" he called us once, what a pathetic man.

But unfortunately Robbie wouldn't have it, all the attention, he overloaded her with gifts but instead of turning to dad she turned away more and she got scared of him. She was afraid dad was gonna come take her back to Weymouth where he lived then, it was then that she asked me to adopt her so he would have no rights anymore and she could stay with me she wanted me to be her mum, make it official "to make it official what we always have been" exactly her words when she asked me' Ronnie said starring at her cup.

- 'And he agreed on that right away?' Glenda asked surprised.

- 'No ofcourse not, thanks to aunty Peggy he agreed it was for the best she stayed with me, i mean no offense mum but she has always been my child and i've always been her mum' Ronnie said' Auntie Peggy threatened that she wasn't gonna marry him if he would not sign the papers, give his rights away, i'm always gonna be thankfull to her for that, i mean she ended up in misery, she ended up with nothing'.

Ronnie turned around hearing a door open, it was Robbie coming out of the bedroom.

- 'Are you done with your homework?' Ronnie asked, in a minute she felt so much love for her babysister, her baby, how big her mouth was and how bad her attitude could be, what they had gone through with Archie always made her feel sorry for Robbie, she wished she would have been brought up in a home filled with much more love, with her mum there but that wasn't the case, she could instantly forget how bad Robbie's behaviour had been just before. Talking about Archie always made her so much more protective of Robbie, she would let nobody ever hurt her baby again.

Robbie looked at both women, both with watery eyes.

- 'Yeah, ehm what's going on in here, are you alright?'Robbie asked both.

- 'Yes sweetie we're ok'Ronnie said grabbing Robbie, putting her arms around her waist and made her sit on her lab.

- 'So what were you talking about then, i mean you don't think i would believe it if you told me that you both got something in your eyes' Robbie said taking a cookie from the plate on the table.

- 'We were talking about your schoolwork which is dreadfull'Ronnie said starting to smile again.

- 'My schoolwork, yeah right, i got good grades on my last report and you know it' Robbie said standing up and walking to the fridge.

- 'Ehm, aren't we forgeting something babe?'Ronnie asked Robbie.

- 'What?'she asked getting some juice out of the fridge then looking at Ronnie with a question on her face. Ronnie only had to look serious at Robbie and knotting towards Glenda.

- Oh, look ehm i'm sorry about earlier, i didn't mean to act like that to you, i've got a bit of an attitude problem sometimes and...'Robbie said.

- 'Sometimes?'Ronnie whispered while looking down.

- 'Did you wanna say something too Ron?' Robbie said smart.

- 'You'd better get me some juice too, and maybe mum would want some?' Ronnie said.

- "Yes please, and how about those grades, i wanna hear all about your schoolwork' Glenda said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A new chapter, more to come, wanna say thanks to my reviewers, thanks so much littlebecky, Dare to dream 111 and Louijanes for your kind words it really means a lot! I'm not really sticking to storylines but sometimes i use some parts of it, and maybe i have people in it which are not in it yet or whatever i'll make it my own story ;D**

**Please keep reviewing love to see what you think!**

Later that night Roxy was in the livingroom having music on and putting some of her make up on.

- Rox, Amy is awake, think she's a bit crying in there'Robbie said walking into the livingroom, sitting down on the arm-rest of the sofa.

- Well why you're calling me for "auntie Rob", go pick her up see what's going on and put her back to bed, maybe she needs changing' Roxy said putting on her mascara.

- Maybe she needs her mummy giving her a cuddle' Robbie said 'have you seen her today Rox, i mean Ronnie and her grandmum have been busy with her all day, she just wants her mummy, besides i gotta go to the toilet pretty bad'.

-'Her grandmum?'Roxy said getting up wondering about her sisters strange choice of words 'alright i'll go see what she wants, when you get back from the loo pour me a drink yeah, i wanna get in the mood for a night out with Christian'.

- 'Another night out?'Robbie asked.

- 'It's Saturdaynight baby' Roxy said throwing her hands in the air then taking her sisters hands and started dancing 'maybe in time i will take you out to have a good night out with your big sis'.

- 'Yeah right Ron is gonna love that, go see Amy Rox, before she really wakes up and doesn't want you to leave'Robbie said taking her hands back out of Roxy's.

- 'Don't forget that drink!'Roxy said.

As soon as Roxy left the livingroom Robbie grabbed her sisters phone of the table and put it in the pocket of her trousers, quickly poured a drink and went to the bathroom with it.

While in the bathroom she dialed a number.

- 'Roxy?' a voice answered.

- 'It's not Rox it's me Whit'Robbie whispered to not let Roxy find out she was calling.

- 'Thought you couldn't make any calls? 'Whitney said with a smile.

- 'That's why i'm calling with Roxy's phone you dope'Robbie said'so what are you up to?'.

- 'Well i thought we could have watched a movie or something at yours but instead i'm watching one with B, mm/Ricky and Liam'.

- 'Yeah i've been so stupid yesterday, bunking off while i had a dentist appointment, Ronnie was picking me up at school, how dumb could i be to forget about that!'

Robbie heard Whitney laughing at the other end of the phone.

- 'Don't laugh Whit, i feel stupid enough'Robbie said.

- 'How could you forget that, you call that 'a bit' stupid?' Whitney said still laughing.

- 'Shut up you, but ehm Whit maybe i see you tonight on the chat yeah, i mean, i'm not suppose to use it ofcourse but i keep saying i need the computer for homework'Robbie said hearing Roxy making some noise in the livingroom.

- 'I gotta go Whit before Roxy misses her phone' Robbie said.

- 'Be sure to erase the last call yeah or i won't see you at all this week except for school' Whitney said.

- 'Oh yeah thanks for that Whit, you're a real lifesaver, talk to you later babe'Robbie said.

- 'You know it, talk to you later Robs'Whitney said and hung up.

After erasing the last call Robbie got out of the bathroom and walked back into the livingroom where Roxy was looking for something, obviously her phone.

- 'Robbie have you seen my phone?'Roxy asked lifting up the seats of the sofa.

- 'Ehm no maybe in the kitchen, want me to have a look?'Robbie voluntered.

- 'Yes please i really need my phone to give Christian a call' Roxy said.

Robbie walked over to the kitchen, walked in, got the phone out of her pocket and waited a couple seconds and then walked back to the livingroom.

- 'Found it it was on the kitchentable'Robbie said.

- 'Ah cheers babe, i don't know how it got there but i got it, ehm Robbie could you be a sweetheart and keep an eye on your niece tonight please?' Roxy asked.

- 'You're really asking instead of demanding me, wow?'Robbie said surprised.

- 'Yes i tell you what, if you look after Amy tonight, cause Ronnie is behind the bar and mum's probably enjoying herself downstairs too, if you'll babysit Amy i will try to soften up Ron and maybe you're not stuck at the house tomorrow'.

- 'Good luck on that'Robbie said'If you get Ron that far i'll babysit Ames again this week if you wanna go out again'.

- 'See you help me, i help you, that's what sisters are for baby'Roxy said giving her babysister a big hug and a kiss.

- 'Allright now go, i'm gonna do some homework and maybe watch some telly'Robbie said'Oh say hi to Christian for me yeah'.

- "I will' Roxy said leaving the livingroom.

Robbie also walked out and walked up to the room where Amy was sleeping. She walked in to Amy's cot. She stroked softly through Amy's fine babyhair, just the way Ronnie always did with her.

- "Sleep well my little princess"Robbie said "be a good girl for auntie Robbie and stay asleep yeah,i love you".


	11. Chapter 11

Roxy was hanging on the bar having a drink and waiting for her best friend Christian to come round The vic and pick her up to go out.

- "Don't be too late tonight yeah'Ronnie said' Someone's gonna be up really early tomorrowmorning and it's not gonna be me babe!'Ronnie said walking past her sister.

- " I got babysis to look after her' Roxy said looking through her purse.

- "Tonight maybe yeah, but tomorrow she's your responsibility, besides auntie Peggy was talking about having Billy and Jay move in here again, so we're gonna look how we're gonna do that'.

- 'Ron what are you saying?' Roxy asked looking a bit irritated knowing what her sister was probably gonna say.

- 'I think Robbie and me should go back home again, back to Georgestreet you know' Ronnie said knowing her sister wasn't gonna be pleased with this decision.

- Home, you really call Georgestreet home Ron?'Roxy asked 'Home is here with your family, here with Amy and me and auntie Peg'.

- 'What am i gonna do with the appartement on Georgestreet, having Billy and Jay move in it's gonna be so crowded here Rox' Ronnie said.

- 'We'll figure something out Ron, pleaseee stay with me, don't leave me here with mum and auntie Peg..' Roxy said giving Ronnie her sad face with pouted lips.

- 'If mum is the problem she can come with us, she can sleep in Robbie's room i'll have Robbie sleep with me' Ronnie said walking over to serve some punters.

- "Yeah Robbie will be jumping for joy giving up her room for mum'Roxy said.

- 'Why don't you all move into number 27, Phill has been thinking about moving in here with Peggy again, i mean now with the kids gone, he doesn't say it out loud but i can tell, you'll have enough room up there'Shirley, who was listening into the conversation between the two sisters, said.

- 'I don't know..'Ronnie said giving some men his change back.

- "I think it's a great idea' Roxy's eyes lit up'look at the advantages Ron'.

- "And what are those Rox?' Ronnie asked Roxy who was making a little victory dance.

- "We're all toghether there but still close to the pub, i could be there in a minute, you don't have to pay Ian for the lousy appartement anymore, oh and Robbie will be close to Whitney , and the square is more friendly to live in then Georgestreet Ronnie come on'!'. Roxy got all excited only thinking about it.'

- 'What are you gonna do with Amy, strap her to your back, letting her sleep here in her pram all day?'Ronnie said.

- 'She could stay at Jacks who happen to live next door, so Amy's dad is always close, and maybe…'Roxy started pulling her guilty face again.

- 'No no no Rox, i'm not gonna take care of her, i mean no offense, once in a while i will but not constantly i'm busy with Robbie, Jack, and the club and all'Ronnie said looking serious at this crazy plan Shirley brought up.

- 'I could ask mum?'Roxy said.

- 'Oh then she's good enough for ya ey?'Ronnie said,

- 'Where is she anyway, mum?' Roxy asked looking around.

- 'She went over to the communitycenter, looking for the activities they will be having' Ronnie said.

Then the door opened and Jack walked in, he walked over to the bar and leaned over it to kiss Ronnie hello.

- "Hi lovely'Ronnie said who's eyes lit up seeing Jack.

- "Hi beautifull, i thought i'd come and join you tonight'Jack said.

- "Allright Jack while you're here you could tell my sister that moving to number 27 is a good thing'. Roxy said taking a zip of her drink.

Then Christian walked in.

- "Finally couldn't get freed from Syed" Roxy said jumping onto her best friend.

Christian put Roxy back on the floor and said" Something like that, i've waited for Tamwar to show up, they're gonna go to the movies together"

- "Allright, let's go then" Roxy said"i'm outta here, Jack, Shirl talk to her yeah, it's a good thing Ron for all of us!'.

Roxy and Christian walked out of the Vic.

- 'So what was that all about?'Jack asked.

- 'Shirley just told us that Phill wants to move back here, auntie Peg wants Billy and Jay to move back here, so Shirley suggested that we move into number 27, what do you think?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Well it's next to my place, and you've got plenty of room there for everyone'Jack smiled"what about Georgestreet'.

- "We could move out of there, Ian will find someone new, that's not the problem, Ronnie said.

- "Then what is?" Jack asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviewing again Dare to dream 111, louiejanes and thanks for adding my storyalert ! I'll try to update as much as i can and hope you'll still keep reading and enjoying to read it!xx

Ronnie moved a bit uncomfortable behind the bar while Jack obviously was waiting for an answer.

- "What's the problem Ron, is it giving up Georgestreet? Living with Rox Amy and your mum? What?'Jack asked.

- 'It's not that, forget it, i will think about it'Ronnie said to Jack looking at Shirley.

Jack looked at Ronnie, he could see she just didn't wanna talk about it anymore.

Ronnie walked over to the other end of the bar passing Shirley.

- 'Wasn't what you expected?' Shirley asked.

Ronnie turned around looking at Shirley surprised.

- 'Excuse me?'Ronnie said.

- 'Hey i'm a woman, you wanted Jack to ask to come and live with him' Shirley said.

Ronnie pushed Shirley softly to the side of the bar.

- 'Look Shirley, you might think you saw something you recognised, i mean "being a woman" but Jack and i are taking it slow, i know it's something you want Phil to ask you, to move in with him, just don't compare me to you alright' Ronnie said.

- 'Alright you don't have to admit it to me Ronnie but i know i'm right'Shirley said.

Ronnie just looked at Shirley and then walked back to were Jack was sitting.

A little later Glenda walked in followed by Carol.

- "Hey sis, what are you still doing round here at this hour?'Jack said 'Hi Glenda'.

- 'Glenda and i were at the communitycenter and came to the conclusion we were feeling much younger then the lot in there, so we went to Fargo's to have something to eat and now we're gonna have drinks after'.

- 'Darling can i have 2 G&T's please?'Glenda said sitting down next to Carol and Jack.

- 'Sure mum'Ronnie said winking at Jack, enjoying the fact that her mum at least found someone else to do stuff with just do her own thing instead of following her daugthers every move.

- 'You wanna go upstairs with me, have a drink up there?'Ronnie whispered to Jack.

- 'Ehm sure you thinking of something romantic?'Jack said with a naughty smile.

- 'I just want you all to myself, just to be with you' Ronnie said smiling back at Jack.

- 'Alright let's go'Jack said getting of his chair.

- 'You're off already?'Carol asked.

- 'Sort off, i'm gonna be joining Ronnie upstairs for a a little nightcap'Jack said winking to his sister.'

- 'Behave you!'Carol said padding her brother on his shoulder.

- 'Do i have to stay here untill you two are done?'Glenda smiled.

- 'Mum!'Ronnie said a little embarrased 'we're just going upstairs for a little drink, just the two of us'.

- 'You could also take her to your place Jack, then you have all the privacy you want'Shirley said making Ronnie give her a irritated look.

- 'Common Jack'Ronnie said taking Jack upstairs.

They both walked up the stairs, it was quiet, just a little sound of the tv was coming out of the living. They both walked up to find noone there just an empty bag of crisps and a half filled glass with still some coke in it.

- 'Just pour me one darling i'll go check on the kids'Ronnie said turning the big light off in the living and walking up to the landing. She first looked in hers and Robbie's bedroom but it was all dark there with an empty bed. Ronnie immediately walked over to Roxy and Amy's room and found Amy sleeping in between some pillows and Robbie in Roxy's bed.

"Come here sweetie'Ronnie said lifting Amy up from the bed. Amy was fast asleep and just moved her little arm a bit. She gave Amy a kiss and then put her in her cot. Amy didn't wake up and continued sleeping.

Ronnie then walked back to the bed and sat down next to where Robbie was sleeping. She tried to tuck Robbie, who had been half under the covers and half over the covers, in which woke Robbie a little.

- 'Mum..'Robbie said still half a sleep.

- 'Shhh, go back to sleep baby, you sleep with Roxy tonight yeah, it's alright sleep well' Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss and then stood up again walking out of the room. In the dooropening she looked at the two girls, then walked back to the living where Jack was switching channels on tv.

- 'So are they sleeping?'he asked.

Ronnie sat on his lab, putting her arms around him looking at Jack with a smile.

- "Yes they're enjoying dreamland' Ronnie said 'you can stay over if you want, Robbie's sleeping in Roxy's room tonight'.

Jack gave Ronnie a big smile followed by a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple hours later the sound of babybabbling woke up Robbie from her sleep, she sat up and looked around. Confused at first seeing Amy in the cot with her in the room. Then she remembered Amy crying a bit last night, Robbie had picked up Amy from her cot and tried to calm her down by having her stay with her on the bed. She must have fallen a sleep obviously. Next to her was an empty space, Roxy must not have been home yet since the bed on that side was still looking tidy. She looked at the alarmclock, it was nearly 6 o'clock in the morning. She got out of the bed and walked up to Amy and got her out of her cot.

- 'Eugh Amy you really need changing'Robbie said holding Amy in front of her with straight arms so the smell would be away from her nose.

- 'Roxy where are you'Robbie said softly. She then walked out of the room with Amy still in front of her. Everyone was still sleeping. Robbie then held Amy in one arm and opened the bedroomdoor where she and Ronnie slept. She then clicked on the light.

- "Mum!' Robbie said 'Oh…'

Robbie had a little shock when she saw Ronnie was not the only one in bed.

- 'Jack?'Robbie said with a smile.

- 'Babe…what do you want?'Ronnie said feeling a little betrayed on having Jack in her bed.

- 'Eh what does it smell like?'Robbie said handing Amy over to Jack.

- 'Where's Roxy?'Ronnie asked already suspicious about what her sister might be up to.

- 'I don't know she hasn't been home yet and since i don't have my phone i can't check if she has left me any messages'Robbie said smart.

- 'Stop being such a wise-ass, go change her i'll check the phones'Ronnie said being annoyed by the fact Roxy wasn't home yet. Roxy probably had taken advantage of this situation by staying out really late while her daughter was being taken care off.

- 'Eh hello, Jack could do it, he's her dad' Robbie said while Ronnie gave her Amy back.

Ronnie just looked serious at Robbie.

- 'Alright alright i'll do it, i'm the mitchellmaid in this house anyway' Robbie said turning around and walking back to the other bedroom.

Ronnie checked her messages, there was not one of Roxy, only older messages. Ronnie got a little panicky and grabbed Robbie's phone out of her purse and looked. There were a couple of messages from Robbie's friends and the last one by Roxy:

_"Robbie could u tell Ron that we want 2 all move in nr 27, oh and i'm staying Christians 2night!Cu in tha morning ;D ur bestes sis RoxXx love ya"_

Ronnie sighed and then bit her lip, like she always did being stressed or when she really wanted to shout, scream or smash someones head in.

- 'What is it?'Jack asked.

- 'She left Robbie a text, Robbie who is grounded and is not allowed to use her phone, Roxy's letting her babysit while she's of at Christians place for the night, probably wasted and all' Ronnie said 'I'm taking care of 2 teenagers and a baby Jack'.

- 'Well she probably thought you , Robbie and Glenda were at home so…i mean it's not very responsible of her ofcourse'.

- 'What do i have to do, ground her too, give her a smack, i mean i can't but she totally deserve one'Ronnie sighed again.

- 'Why don't i go check on the girls and you go back to sleep, when Roxy comes home tomorrow we'll talk to her' Jack said soothing Ronnie's cheek with his hand.

- 'Ehm no that's alright, i'll go check on them'Ronnie said giving Jack a kiss then getting out of the bed.

- 'What's going on?'Glenda also had woken up and got onto the landing.

- 'It's Roxy she's over at Christians, i just found out from a text on Robbie's phone, the one she isn't allowed to use so can't read her textmessages, she texted Robbie on purpose so we would find out to late to probably call her or drag her across the street home!'Ronnie said 'just go back to sleep mum we'll talk in the morning alright'.

- 'Sure ok, i'll see you in the morning darling'Glenda said padding Ronnie on the back.

- 'So did she text?'Robbie asked while wiping her little niece clean.

- 'Yeah she's over at Christians' Ronnie said.

- 'In between Christian and Syed haha'Robbie said starting to laugh

- 'Shuss you'll wake up Amy!'Ronnie said

- 'Sorry'Robbie said still grinning about the thought of a snorring Roxy in between Syed and Christian.

- 'Thanks for doing this darling, go back to bed after yeah, try to get some sleep'Ronnie said.

- 'Mum you're ok?'Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah it's just that i could kill your sister sometimes'Ronnie said.

- 'It's that bad huh'Robbie said.

- 'Just go to bed yeah' Ronnie said smiling at a smiling Amy then giving Robbie a cuddle.

- 'So ehm "Jack is back"?'Robbie said with a naughty smile on her face looking up to Ronnie.

- 'Go to sleep noseyjosey'Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss on the head then leaving the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another episode, i love writing it but loving all your reviews more, it keeps me writing ;) I changed a little, Robbie was 16 almost 17 but put her back to 15 almost 16!**

Later on that morning Glenda and Ronnie were making breakfast and Jack was sitting at the kitchentable with little Amy on his lab.

Ronnie walked up to the landing.

- 'Robbie!'She said raising her voice'Robbie breakfast is ready!'

- 'I'm coming' Robbie yelled back. Robbie got out of the bedroom dressed in her comfortable hoodysweatshirt again, hoody up.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Ronnie just looked at her. Robbie got some juice out of the fridge and wanted to grab a glas noticing Ronnie looking at her.

- 'What?'She asked.

- 'What have i told you know for ..oh i don't know a hundred times?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Ahh i wished Roxy was here cause i was gonna say something hilarious' Robbie said all smiles thinking she was so funny.

- 'Well?'Ronnie said serious now.

- 'Pff i don't know Ron ehm, that you love me, you say that probably more to me than to you ey Jack'Robbie said winking at Jack who gave Robbie a little smile.

Ronnie wanted to grin too but said"I told you to take that hoody off, now didn't i?'

- 'Oh yeah'Robbie said taking it off 'sorry!'.

- 'Next time i will cut it off'Ronnie said putting some coffee down for Jack.

- 'Now that's a little dramatic now is it'Glenda said while washing some glasses.

- 'Yeah i thought Rox was the dramaqueen here, jealous of it are you?'Robbie said giving Ronnie a hug.

- 'Speaking of which has she called yet?'Glenda asked turning to Ronnie.

- 'No she hasn't 'Ronnie said knowing roxy was never the first one to get up, especially after a night out.

Then some noise from the stairs caught their attention.

- 'Roxy?'Ronnie called out to the landing.

- 'Hellooo, i'm home' a voice that sounded like Peggy said.

- 'Auntie Peg!'Robbie said walking out of the kitchen to see if she was right 'and whatta you doing here?'she ended seeing a familiar face also coming up.

- 'Hiya darling i brought your cousin Sam with me, i just needed some quality time with my daughter'Peggy said.

- 'Nice to see you too babyface'Sam said pinching Robbie's cheek.

Robbie, like her older sisters wasn't really fan of her cousin Sam, she thought she was always acting like she was a celebrity or something, clicking her fingers and there was auntie Peg or Phil coming to do anything for her, she led the easy life, always thinking the whole world revolved around Samantha Mitchell, the fact that Roxy couldn't really stand Sam also was another reason for Robbie to not like her very much but stand by her sister.

- 'Hi auntie Peggy, glad you're home!'Ronnie said giving her aunt a hug.

- 'Hi darling, Jack, hiya little darling Amy…Glenda 'Peggy said picking up Amy from her fathers lab.

- 'Hi Peggy, Sam' Glenda said'So how was your visit to Sal'?'

- 'Oh you know 2 days is really enough, so where's Roxy?'Peggy asked.

- 'Wasted and keeping Christian and Syed warm' Robbie said.

- 'Oi, you go take a shower yeah'Ronnie said ordering Robbie out of the kitchen.

- 'I've got nowhere to go so why bother?'Robbie said sitting down grabbing some toast.

- 'Just do what she says brat!'Sam said.

- 'Shut up you!'Robbie said.

- 'Just go take a shower darling'Glenda said wanting to lead Robbie out of the kitchen.

- 'Why should i, i'm grounded why should i get dressed at all?'Robbie pouted.

- 'Because i say so, now move" Ronnie said.

Robbie sighed, stood up and walked out of the kitchen to the bedroom.

- 'So for how long are you staying Sam?'Ronnie asked.

- 'As long as she wants'Peggy said''this is her home not that crappy appartement she lives in, she's moving back in here'.

- 'Moving in here, eh and Billy and Jay too?'Ronnie asking.

- 'Yeah they need a good home, Jay needs a bit of stability'Peggy said.

- 'And i understand Phil also wants to move back'Ronnie said 'this is gonna be a full house, to full if you ask me'.

- 'Eh yeah i've been thinking about that, Phil called me last night and said that Roxy was happy about moving to number 27 and that maybe you and Robbie and your mother could live there, i mean me and Glenda, we just don't go together'' Peggy said.

- 'So what are you saying Peggy, you're throwing my girls out?'Glenda then said a bit defensive.

- 'It's not really throwing you out, i mean Roxy said she would try and persuade you to go and live there, i will live here with my family and you live with your girls across the street'' Peggy said 'you don't have to leave immediately, just take a little time'.

- 'I can't believe this, where did this come from, i mean Roxy opens her mouth and everyone follows wat she says?'Ronnie said leaving the kitchen to go to her bedroom.

Jack also stood up.

- 'Jack, just tell her it's not a personal thing, i mean Glenda and i don't go together, Sam and Roxy are not always on a good foot, it's just to busy and stressfull and i don't want that, i want everyone happy, us all living here isn't gonna work out'Peggy said.

- 'Why don't you tell her that Peggy?'Jack said and walked outof the kitchen followed by Peggy.

- 'Ronnie darling'Peggy said walking into the bedroom where Ronnie was sitting on the bed.

- 'I understand Peggy, you want the house back, i mean it could have happend anytime it's just you come home and boom you drop this as if it's nothing! 'Ronnie said 'i know i'm just here with Robbie to be here for Roxy while mum is over but Roxy and Amy live here'.

- 'Yeah i know but i didn't mean it like that, i mean i didn't want it to come over as if i'm throwing you out'Peggy said.

- 'Just forget it Peggy we'll be out of your hair in no time' Ronnie said, leaving Peggy standing there, walking out the bedroom to the bathroom.

Ronnie knocked on the door"Baby are you done?Please hurry up we're going out'

- 'Give me a couple minutes, i just got in, yeah mum?'she heard Robbie say.

- 'Yeah alright just hurry up!'Ronnie said turning around and seeing Jack also coming out of the bedroom, Ronnie just looked at him.

- 'You can come to my place if you want' Jack said.

Ronnie put her arms around Jacks neck and said 'thanks Jack, but we'll go to Georgestreet first then i'll have to talk to Roxy about number 27'.

- 'Whatever you want'Jack said'i mean what about your mum, Rox and Amy'.

- 'Maybe Rox and Amy can stay at yours and then i'll have mum with me'Ronnie said.

- 'I'd rather have you with me Ron'Jack said.

- 'Yeah me too but this is how it is, i mean if Roxy hears this, whenever she comes home today, she's not gonna want to stay here'.

'I'll go over to Christians yeah pick her up and tell her, is that an idea maybe while you pack your stuff?' Jack said offering to help out.

- 'Yeah you do it, good idea, i'm in a such a mood'Ronnie said.

- 'I'll give you a call you later yeah' Jack said.

- 'Yes thanks' Ronnie said giving Jack a loving hug.

A couple minutes later Robbie walked into the bedroom where Ronnie was already packing stuff.

- 'What's going on?'Robbie said surprised 'what are you doing?'.

- 'Just get your stuff together baby we're going back to Georgestreet'Ronnie said with a smile 'happy?'

- 'Yeah deffo, why all of a sudden, what about Rox?'Robbie asked feeling something was going on with Ronnie, she recognised the way Ronnie was acting, she's seen it so many times before.

- 'Just pack, this is what you wanted right?"Ronnie said stroking her hand on Robbie's back.

- 'What about Roxy, is she home yet then, oooh i know she came home still wasted and you've had it with her and that's why we're going home'ey?'Robbie said.

- 'Robbie just pack!'Ronnie said.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack had walked out of the Vic and walked across the street to Christian and Syeds flat. He put his finger on the buzzer and waited. When there was no answer he buzzed the doorbel again. The door opened and Jack walked inside. When he got up Syed was waiting by the door.

- 'Hi Jack, what can i do for you?'Syed asked while stroking his hand through his hair, wondering why Jack would be there.

- 'Is Roxy in?'Jack asked while Syed let him in. Syed then pointed at the sofa where Roxy was still fast asleep.

- 'It's probably gonna take a while before she wakes up'Syed said 'They came home really late'.

- 'Were you with them?'Jack asked.

- 'No, i spend a night at my family's house, i mean there so..' Syed said.

- 'Full on?'Jack asked.

- 'Yeah, i just let them go out together, i mean dinner or just a drink with the 3 of us is fine but really going out i have to say no too'Syed smiled, he thought everybody knew when Christian and Roxy were out on the town together it probably would get really wild, something he could not really imagine himself doing.

Jack leaned over the sofa to try and wake up Roxy, the smell of alcohol was strongly present.

- 'Rox!'Jack said loud, he knew whispering would not have any effect on Roxy.

Roxy moved a bit and was giggling in her sleep.

- 'Roxy!'Jack said again, now touching her on her arm.

- 'What what?' Roxy woke up, her make up slightly spread around her face.

- 'Could you make her some coffee please Sy?'Jack asked while he sad next to her on the sofa.

- 'Jack what the f… are you doing here?'Roxy said opening her eyes noticing Jack sitting next to her' Is something wrong with Amy, my sisters what?' She started to act a little in panick thinking why Jack would be there looking for her obviously.

- 'No no they're all alright, don't worry about that, it's ehm Peggy she..'Jack wanted to say but got interupted by Roxy's hysterical reaction.

- 'Oh no auntie Peg, what happened, how did she..' Roxy screamed waking up Christian a little.

Jack put his hands around Roxy's face and tried to calm her down.

- 'Shhhs, you wake up the whole square, look nothing happened, i just wanna tell you something about her alright!'Jack said.

X-X-X-X

- 'Moving to number 27?'Robbie asked while Ronnie was making some tea. Ronnie Robbie and Glenda just had arrived back at Georgestreet, Ronnie had also taken Amy with them while Roxy was still at Christians. Ronnie had told Robbie what had happened with auntie Peggy and asked Robbie what she thought about moving in to number 27 with Glenda Roxy and Amy.

- 'Yes what do you think?' Ronnie said.

- 'Am i really gonna have a say in this, or have you already decided and just wanna break it to me gently?'Robbie said.

- 'You don't wanna go then?'Glenda asked.

- 'Do i get my own room? 'Robbie asked what seemed to be the most important thing to her at the moment. Her whole life she had been so close with her sisters, a couple years back when they used to live at Archie's she used to get scared, mostly at night and always crowled into one of her sisters beds, she still has that sometimes waking up feeling alone in the dark. Sometimes when Ronnie and Roxy were out and Archie was angry at her or was just in one of his moods he made her sleep in her own room, he knew how much she wanted to be with her sisters and he punished her that way. Sometimes she just sneaked over to one of their rooms and crawled into bed, he sometimes found out and then dragged her back to her own room locking her door. As soon as the girls came home they picked her up from her bed and took her with them. At one time when Robbie was a little older she broke one of the windows the door had. She was so angry that Archie had locked her in again. He came up and had smacked her bottom telling her to stay in her room and be quiet and if not she would be very sorry. Telling the girls that, they decided to not go out anymore, then luckely the offer for Ibiza came up and the 3 of them left, leaving Archie angry and by himself. While in Ibiza the first period, the 3 of them shared a little studio where they slept together.

It's what they got used to untill they got a bigger appartement. Roxy being in love with another bloke every couple of weeks got her own bedroom and Ronnie kept Robbie close to her.

When they arrived at Walford it was almost the same thing, Peggy didn't have much room at The Vic.

When Ronnie and Robbie moved to Georgestreet, at the time when Archie came back, she got herself a room of her own again. Although her still having nightmares sometimes, and at that time mostly about Archie and sometimes being scared never stopped her from hopping into bed with Ronnie, knowing to have her sisters arms around her would make her fall asleep easily.

Ronnie didn't mind, she loved having her really close, knowing noone would hurt her ever again.

- 'Ofcourse you'll have your own room darling, and we can decorate it anyway you like' Glenda said.

- 'Mum you sound like Roxy don't get too excited yet!'Ronnie said'Yes i think there will be a room for you baby, and like mum said, we can look for something to make your room your own, …_if_ we're gonna move there'.

- 'What about auntie Peg, i mean are you guys in the "i'm not talking to you anymore"-mode, don't you find it strange that this happened overnight, and then Sam coming back also'.

- 'I don't know Robbie, i have to talk to her ofcourse, i mean we work together at the Vic'Ronnie said.

Then the doorbell rang and Ronnie walked out of the room to open the door.

- 'Oh my god, i can't believe what Jack just told me, is it true, did she throw us out?' it was Roxy.

- 'Yes she did, can you believe it?'Glenda said immediately, this was something to win the girls over on her side, this was something that could put the relationship between Peggy and her girls on shaky ground, and Peggy did that all to herself .

- 'Well she said, you would move to 27 and would "persuade" us to go live there too' Ronnie said 'I'm willing to believe that, you with your big gob, it just felt as she wanted to get rid of us'.

- 'Oi!'Roxy said not wanted to get blamed for anything 'I might have been slightly overexcited about nr 27, moving in all of us together, but hey it's probably Shirley who used _her_ big gob to Phil cause i haven't seen him last night'.

- 'So what do you want then darling, do you wanna stay here or..?'Glenda asked Ronnie.

- 'Well if we stay here, Roxy has a problem, this place is to small for 5 people'Ronnie said 'so maybe nr 27 isn't such a bad idea'.

- 'Oh it's gonna be great Ron i'll tell ya, we're gonna have a house of our own!'Roxy said hugging Robbie.

- 'God what did you drink last night, you smell like dead dogs or something, and i mean dead for a couple of weeks'Robbie said pushing her sister of her.

- 'Why don't you go take a shower Rox and we'll make some lunch yeah, then we can talk some more about it'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah allright, oh this is gonna be so much fun'Roxy said dancing around Ronnie.

- 'Yeah at least for one day'Robbie said making some faces to Ronnie making clear that their sister went a bit loopy.

- 'Why don't _you_ go over to the minimart and get some bread, eggs and something to drink', i'll make you a little list yeah'Ronnie asked Robbie.

- 'Am i aloud to get out of this "institution"?'Robbie asked surprised, Ronnie was not the one to easily give in, noone of the 3 sisters were, and Ronnie never gave in when she had punished Robbie for something, she thought disciplining because you love someone really could go together, and it did work, Robbie could get furious being punished for something but also knew she already got away with lots of things, and that Ronnie was strict didn't mean she was as coldhearted as Archie, she spoilt her a lot giving her everything she wanted, including the most important, precious and expensive gift, her love.

- 'Yeah for groceries only, then when you get back i'll put your straightjacket back on yeah!'Ronnie said with a little grin on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Ronnie had made a little shoppinglist, Robbie went out to get it, she enjoyed her little moment of freedom eventhough it was only to get some groceries.

When she got to the minimart she was surprised to find Whitney there.

- 'Whit!'Robbie said, glad that on this little time of freedom she found her best friend was also out.

- 'Hey Robz, what a surprise'Whitney said 'what are you doing here?'

- 'They let me out to get some groceries, we ehm are back at Georgestreet'Robbie said just as Sam walked into the minimart also.

- 'Georgestreet? Well that's all of a sudden isn't it, so how come'Whitney asked.

- 'Because of her!'Robbie said looking at her cousin.

- 'Hi cous'Sam said 'settled yet?'

- 'Why don't we get our stuff and go have a coffee at the cafe yeah?'Robbie said knowing that any reaction to Sam would turn out in a fight of some sort, especially now that she thought it was because of Sam that they had to move out of the Vic.

- 'Yeah alright'Whitney said. They both got their stuff, paid for it then left the minimarket.

- 'Don't forget to say hi to your sisters, miss you!'Sam said trying to get any reaction out of her younger cousin.

- 'You just shut up you sorry piece of ass'Robbie said while Whitney tried to push Robbie into the was just laughing knowing Robbie was easy to get upset.

When walking into the cafe Jane was behind the desk.

- 'Well hello girls, what will it be?' she asked.

- '2 coffee's please Jané?' Whitney said.

Robbie sat down putting the bags on the floor. When Whitney walked over with 2 coffe Jack also had walked in. He had gone home after getting Roxy from Christians place. He got a bit bored at home so went out for a coffee and then would go back over to Georgestreet to visist the girls and see what was happening. He noticed the 2 girls sitting at a table.

- 'A coffee please Jane'Jack said then walking up to the table where Robbie and Whitney were sitting.

- 'Hi Jack'Whitney said.

Robbie turned around looking at Jack.

- 'What are you doing here?'Jack asked.

- 'I had to get some groceries and walked in on Whit, were having some coffee now'Robbie said getting a bit of a blush.

- 'Ronnie let you out then?'Jack asked again grabbing a chair and joining the girls at their table.

- 'Yeah for the groceries, please do not tell her i'm spending 5 minutes with my friend ok Jack'Robbie said looking a bit guilty for feeling caught.

Jack starred at Robbie then he gave her a little smile.

- 'I'm not gonna tell on ya, but when we finish coffee you come with me, i'm on my way to Georgestreet to see Ronnie alright?'Jack said.

- 'Yeah ok, thanks Jack'Robbie said as the girls finished their coffee. When the 3 of them were done they said goodbye to Jane and walked out of the cafe.

- 'Alright i'll see you you tomorrow then, ehm 8 o'clock my house?'Whitney said.

- 'Yeah alright, i'll see you tomorrow then'Robbie said.

They all said goodbye and Robbie walked home with Jack.

- 'So whatta you think?'Jack asked.

- 'Bout what?'Robbie asked back not understanding what Jack was refering to.

- 'Moving back from the Vic to Georgestreet, and maybe moving all together next to my place?'Jack asked.

- 'Well Sam probably had everything to do with that, i mean she comes back and we're outta there, well for the time being, think auntie Peg will get sick of her in no time, she's a pain, she's the real dramaqueen, i mean Rox can be one but Sam is nr 1' Robbie said.

Jack grinned a bit but didn't show it to Robbie.

- 'And nr 27?'Jack asked.

- 'Don't know, guess it will be alright, i mean it's a bit closer to everything, and closer to you, you know, Ronnie is' Robbie said she had always liked Jack in a way, he was a real man, he was protective of Ronnie, ok he had done some pretty stupid things, and at those times she could kill him for that, but only because she would hate the fact to loose Jack, she knew how much he mend to her "mum" and well if they would stay together, Jack would be more of a dad to her then Archie had ever been.

- 'Yeah we will be close'Jack said arriving both at the frontdoor.

- 'We'll see I've got nothing to say guess, it's up to Ron, but i gotta feeling we'll be moving back to the square' Robbie said.

They both walked in and got upstairs.

- 'So you got everything my little love?'Ronnie asked Robbie when she came up the stairs.

- 'I got you Jack'Robbie smiled 'But apart from that i got everything, so lets get moving cause i'm starving'Robbie said putting the bags on the table and throwing herself on the sofa where Roxy also was sitting with her cup of tea.

- 'Oi!'Roxy said giving Robbie a slap for almost spilling her still warm tea over herself.

- 'Robbie!'Ronnie said getting a scare from that little scene that just happened and thinking what could have happened.

- 'Why don't you go unpack your stuff in Ronnie's room and go and finish up some homework darling'Glenda said taking Robbie's hand and leading her of the sofa right to the bedroom.

- 'What about lunch? 'Robbie asked Glenda while sitting down on the bed.

- 'I'll bring it over yeah or i will call you'Glenda said stroking her hand against Robbie's cheek.

- 'So where is Rox and Ames gonna sleep tonight?'Robbie asked.

- 'Ronnie said the three of you used to sleep together loads of times' Glenda said 'Amy will sleep in her cot in my room, well yours actually ofcourse'.

- 'Alright, back to the old days then'Robbie said taking some clothes out of one of her suitcases.

- 'Yeah, i wish i..'Glenda wanted to say but Ronnie interfered by saying lunch was ready. Robbie put some clothes on the bed and wanted to leave the room to get some food, Glenda was still sitting on the bed starring at the suitcase.

- 'Well come on then, let's see what Ron made us for lunch'Robbie said now giving Glenda a hand. Glenda smiled and got hold of Robbie's hand and the two of them walked to the livingroom.

Robbie sat down next to Roxy again only now very gently.

- 'Hiya roomie' Roxy said 'you'll be in the middle just like old times'.

- 'Great!'Robbie said taking a bite of the sandwhich Ronnie just had made them.

Later that night Ronnie was sitting on the sofa with Jack watching a movie, Roxy who had been tired all day from her night out, went to bed just about as early as Amy did. Glenda was in the bathroom taking a shower and Robbie was also still in the room hanging on a chair also watching the movie.'When the moviecredits came up Jack gave Ronnie a kiss.

- 'I'll be off then, you have to be up early tomorrow again'Jack said stroking through Ronnie's long blond hair.

- 'Aahh you don't want another drink then babe?'Ronnie said covering Jack with kisses.

- 'Hey there are other people in the room'Jack said pointing to where Robbie was.

- 'She has been asleep for a while now'Ronnie said smiling at Jack.

- 'A sleep.. I though tshe was still watching the movie'Jack said sitting up straight to see if Ronnie was right about Robbie.

- 'I know these things Jack, i've seen it so many times'Ronnie said. The bathroomdoor opened and Glenda walked back, in her dressinggown, to the livingroom.

- 'Sorry but i wanted to make myself another cup of tea'Glenda said to excuse herself.

- 'Mum it's alright, Jack was about to leave'Ronnie said.

Glenda looked over to where Robbie was sleeping on the chair.

- 'Do you want me to…'Jack said wanting to pick up Robbie from the chair and put her into sbed.

- 'No don't worry that's ok, i will do it, also done it so many times before'Ronnie said leading Jack out of the livingroom.

- 'Goodnight Glenda, sleep well'Jack said.

- 'Goodnight Jack , you too!'Glenda said pouring the hot water into the cup.

After a couple of minutes Ronnie came back in. Glenda was sitting at the diningtable.

- 'Are you gonna stay up mum, or are you gonna turn in too?'Ronnie asked.

- 'You'll pick up the litle one and i will turn of the telly and the lights'Glenda said stroking her hand through her youngest hair.

- 'Mum i'll tell ya one day she's gonna kill you for calling her that everytime'Ronnie said picking up Robbie, who half a sleep crawled into her sisters neck and wrapped her legs around Ronnie's waste 'I'm so glad 'she isn't a little Heather, or this wouldn't be so easy to do'Ronnie smiled to her mum.

They both walked out of the livingroom and Glenda turned on the light in the bedroom where the girls would be sleeping.

Ronnie put Robbie next to Roxy who was already fast asleep. Robbie moved a bit but didn't wake up.

- 'Alright mum, i'll see you in the morning, you don't mind about Amy?'Ronnie asked concerned.

- 'No ofcourse not, i love to take care of her and help you girls out, don't worry now go to sleep yeah'Glenda said giving Ronnie a big hug and a kiss on the head.

- 'Goodnight mum'Ronnie said closing the door after Glenda and looking at both her sisters far away in dreamland, sharing a moment she had gone through so many times before.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning it already was a madhouse on Georgestreet. Ronnie was making breakfast,Glenda was just drinking her first coffee of the day while feeding little Amy who was sitting in her highchair.

- 'Rox, get out of the bathroom now! ' Robbie was yelling dressed in just some shorts and a t-shirt from one of her sisters, apparentely not her size, a bit oversized on her body.

- 'Stop screaming loudmouth put a dummy in it will ya!'Roxy yelled back. Robbie turned and wanted to walk away but then walked back to the door for another pounding on it.

- 'If you don't come out i'm gonna tear this door down Roxy!' Robbie said very irritated by her sister.

- 'You and what army baby?'Roxy yelled back.

- 'I'm warning you Rox, if you don't..'Robbie yelled again but someone grabbed her arm.

- 'And i'm warning you shortstuff, keep your voice down and stop banging on that door!'it was Ronnie who had been hearing this screanimg for a couple minutes now and wanted to make it stop'Rox you'd better be out of that bathroom in 5 minutes, do you hear me!'.

- 'And what am i suppose to do now eh Ron?'Robbie said smart.

- 'Why don't you have breakfast first, go on, away from this door!'Ronnie said leading Robbie back to the livingroom.

- 'What was all the yelling about?'Glenda asked.

- 'Are you deaf mum?'Ronnie asked knowing what her mother mend but wanted to take the mick out of her mum.

- 'I need to take a shower but Roxy's in there probably just staying there to wind me up' Robbie said raising her voice again.

- 'Oi, didn't i tell you to keep that voice down!'Ronnie said now looking serious at Robbie.

Robbie put on one of Roxy's sweaters that was hanging on a chair, she put it on for a bit of comfort and started eating some toast, while Glenda joined her at the diningroomtable.

- 'Did you finish all your homework then darling?'Glenda asked to distract her youngest from getting more irritation from her middlechild who still didn't seem to make any movement to get out of the bathroom.

- 'Yeah…well most of it'Robbie said.

- 'Most of it?'Ronnie said getting some milk out of the fridge and putting it down on the table.

- 'I'll have a paper to write that i have to hand in on Friday, so i still have a little time for that left' Robbie said while looking at Ronnie.

- 'We'll make sure you finish that before Friday then alright'Ronnie said pouring the milk into Robbie's glass..

- 'Meaning?'Robbie said.

- 'Ronnie means that you do have a couple of days left, but be sure to use that time instead of spending it with friends or tv, you know what i mean'. Glenda said leaving Ronnie with a mouthfull.

- 'Ehm mum, she knows what i mean with that, don't you Robbie, it's not the first time she has a paper to write or a test to prepare for and do it on the last day'Ronnie said a little irritated by her mum interfering.

At that moment the bathroomdoor opened and Roxy came out still in her just sighed and put another plate down.

- 'Finally what do you do in there grow your hair or something'Robbie said standing up.

- 'Ehm excuse me but you sit your bum down and finish your breakfast first babe!'Ronnie said in a calm but strict way.

Robbie just looked at Ronnie seeing she was serious with her so she sat back on her chair and got her glass of milk.

- 'But if your finished with it..'Glenda said putting her hand on Robbie's.

- 'No she's not mum, she'll finish it properly _and_ _then_ she can go and take her shower, i want her to eat breakfast before going to school not taking one bite cause she's too busy with everything else'.

- 'Sorry i didn't mean to..'Glenda wanted to defent herself.

- 'It's alright mum, let Ronnie handle it'Roxy said noticing the tension between Ronnie and their mum. For a moment it was quiet at the table then Amy screeched and a happy smile followed.

- 'I love you little princess' Robbie said giving her niece,next to her, a kiss on the head 'may i be excused now?'

- 'Sure sweetie, go take your shower'Ronnie said satisfied that Robbie did what she asked and ate some breakfast.

- 'Oh and Ron..'Robbie said.

- 'Yes babe?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Ah forget it, i'll be in the shower yeah'Robbie said walking out of the livingroom before Ronnie could ask what Robbie wanted to ask her.

- 'Mum would it be possible to look after Amy while i'll be at the Vic this afternoon? 'Roxy asked.

- 'Sure, i'll take her for a walk and all, we're gonna have a good time, won't we darling?'Glenda said making funny faces to her granddaughter.

- 'What about you Ron, are you gonna do a shift or what?'Roxy asked her sister.

- 'I can't i have to do some paperwork at the club, see how we did last weekend'Ronnie said.

A little while later Robbie was getting dressed in the bedroom and Ronnie came in.

While Robbie was putting some socks on, Ronnie sat next to her on the bed.

- 'Babe, what did you wanted to ask me before?'She asked rubbing the towel still on Robbie's head.

- 'Oh i forgot'Robbie said turning red.

- 'Oh really now?'Ronnie said taking Robbie's cellphone out of her pocket and waving it in her face.

- 'Are you sure?'Ronnie smiled teasing Robbie with her phone.

In the meantime Glenda had just put down Amy for a little nap, walking by the girls in the bedroom where she heard them laugh and wanted to know what about and walked in.

- 'Ah cheers mum, i missed it soooo much 'Robbie said putting her arms around Ronnie. Ronnie smiled looking at Glenda making her think again what she missed out on all these years. Hearing her youngest call her oldest mum was a painfull fact. Thinking about it Robbie never really refered to Glenda as mum, there never had been a moment for Robbie to call her that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews Dare to dream 111 and LouieJanes, keep reading and reviewing and i will keep writing!**

Robbie was on her way to pick up Whitney to go to school, arriving at Pat's, Peter Lauren and Lucy were already waiting.

- 'Morning peeps, where's Abs? 'Robbie asked. The friends greeted Robbie.

- 'She's sick, we went out for dinner last night, Dad, Vanessa and me' Lauren said 'She probably ate something that her stomach didn't agree with, Vanessa was up all night with her'.

- 'Ah thats to bad, hope she feels better soon'Robbie said looking through the mailbox - 'Whit were all wating on you what are you doing in there?'

The door opened and Carol stood there looking at Robbie.

- 'Oi we're not def you know Robbie Mitchell, she's almost done alright'Carol said'By the way, did your mum say anything about working at the bookies?'.

- 'You know Ronnie already works at the club and the Vic, i don't think she can fit the Bookie's in to be honest' Robbie said serious.

Carol started laughing 'I mend Glenda darling'

- 'Oh ok'Robbie said a bit surprised.

- 'i will give her call then later' Carol said padding Robbie on her shoulder then walking back in again.

Robbie just smiled, having had Ronnie be her mum all her life was now a bit confusing with everybody refering to Glenda as her mum. Robbie then walked to where the others were when ZsaZsa, Jay and Leon had joined too.

- 'Heard you'll be moving into nr 27 anyday now?'ZsaZsa whispered to Robbie.

- 'I don't know Zsa, they've been talking about it, think it's a done deal cause we're all stuck up at Georgestreet now, and you all will move into the Vic then with that little snake of a cousin of mine?'

- 'Yeah, i'm glad though Robbie, i've moved around so many times these last few months'Jay said.

- 'Yeah well good luck with crybaby' Robbie smiled. Then Whitney finally came out.

- 'Whit babygirl, you finally ready to come see me today'Fatboy said with his 'flattering' ways of talking.

- 'Common you big mouths we're gonna be late'Lucy said taking the lead to finally all get to school on time.

- 'So is it gonna be a full day today or what?' Whitney asked Robbie.

- 'Oh you'll be stupid to bunk off again anyways we wanna have a little gatering this week, so you can't affort to skip classes RoRo, hopefully we move to the Vic this week and maybe score some refreshments if you know what i mean !'ZsaZsa said putting her arm around Robbie, Zsa Leon Fats Peter Lauren and Lucy were older and so a class higher then Robbie and Whitney, Robbie looked up to Zsa cause she wouldn't let anybody tell her how to act, dress or anything, and the fact that her cousin Phil was seeing Shirley made Zsa a little closer to Robbie, when auntie Peg would do a familydinner, like probably this week, making up for her throwing them out, they would see eachother, same as Jay, who was like a little brother to her.

- 'Good luck on that, auntie Peg is like a hawk she sees everything, now with Roxy it's a different story, she's to busy looking good for the punters'Robbie said getting some ideas that if she would get caught her bum was gonna put up a sign that it would be out of order till would be grounded for was that gonna stop her?

x-x-x-x

Ronnie was sitting behind her desk at the club when Jack came in.

- 'You're late, i mean i thought you was gonna be here when i came in'Ronnie said looking up from the computer.

- 'Yeah well i ran into your mum and Amy at the cafe, i stayed for a coffee and brought you one'Jack said putting down the cup with coffee on Ronnie's desk.

- 'Ah thanks Jack that's sweet of you to think of me'Ronnie said.

- 'I always think of you, speaking of that ehm, i was thinking, you know about you all moving into nr 27 and…' Jack said.

- 'Yeah i think it's the most sensible thing to do, we're all packed together now, i mean it's alright but not forever, and i don't see mum moving or Rox and Amy'Ronnie said.

- 'And you and Robbie?'Jack asked.

- 'Well it's big enough for us ofcourse, but having Rox around and Amy is something i want for her she's so used to having them around all the time, i mean if she's old enough to choose for herself to live somewhere else, you know like when she's 40 'Ronnie laughed 'you know then it's her own choice so for now we probably gonna move to nr 27, just have to wait till Phil and Shirley move to the Vic, then we can move in, maybe the end of the week or so'.

- 'What i mend was…why don't you two move in with me, i mean i have the spareroom for Robbie, she can do whatever she wants with it' Jack said looking at Ronnie who looked surprised never seeing this offer coming, not now.

- 'I ..i don't know Jack, i really have to think about it, i mean i wanna be with you, no doubt about that, but i wanna move into 27 first then we could spent more time together and then we'll see, i mean i don't know about Robbie ofcourse, but i want her to want it too, i can't leave her there and move in with you, she has to want it too alright'.Ronnie said scratching her head then walking upt to Jack putting her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

- 'I love you do you know that' Ronnie said.

- Í love you too Ron, take your time, and we'll be closer now that's already something right?'Jack said holding his arms around Ronnie giving Ronnie a loving smile.

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Roxy was cleaning the bar at the Vic, it was not really busy with punters so she had some time on her hand since Tracy was also working today.

- 'Roxy darling'Someone said. Roxy turned around and saw aunty Peggy standing there.

- 'Hi auntie Peg, i'm just doing my shift alright, i'm not letting _you_ down'Roxy said turning back to the bar.

- 'Can we talk?'Peggy said pointing to the hallway.

- 'Trace could you cover for me?'Roxy asked Tracy.

- 'Sure, no problem'Tracy said while Roxy followed auntie Peggie to the hallway.

- 'First i wanna say sorry for making it seem like i threw you all out'Peggy started.

- 'Making it seem?'Roxy asked annoyed 'we're not living here anymore, we never saw this coming, not from you auntie Peg, i thought we mend something to you'.

- 'But you do and..'auntie Peggy stopped when the door opened and Ronnie walked in.

- 'Ronnie?'Roxy said 'what are you doing here?'

- 'I wanted to tell you we will move into 27 when Phill and the rest move back in here, it make sense, we can't stay at Georgestreet with all of us'Ronnie said looking at Peggy.

- 'See it will all work out'Peggy smiled.

- 'Work out, not so fast Peggy, this is not how i imagined moving away from here, i mean you were like a mum to us, taking us in, and now you want us to leave, i don't understand' Ronnie said. Peggy put her arm around Ronnie.

- 'Listen, i do love you girls as if you are my own, and you are in a way, but you Ronnie, you're like my most adolescent daughter and i know you will be alright, i mean Sam

well you know she still needs my guidance, and i've seen how you did so well with Roxy and Robbie, darling do you understand?'

- 'Hmm well now that you explain it a bit, yes, and Robbie and me were just here for Roxy because of mum, to be honest, i know you two aren't ying and yang, it was just the timing, you know, you came home and we were out, i mean it felt like that'.

- 'I'm sorry for that, i honestly am, i just didn't wanted the tension in the house with me and Glenda and the girls and Sam, that's why, and now you'll be just across the street you know, and í always be here remember that!'.

- 'Adolescent…Ronnie?'Roxy said rolling her eyes at her sister who just smiled back at her.

- 'I tell you what, why don't i make a familydinner for all of us, you know just our family all together for tomorrow night, whatta you think?' Peggy said.

- 'Everyone?'Ronnie asked 'cause i'm also bringing Jack you know'Ronnie asked.

- 'Well you know what, we will close tomorrow at 7 and then we'll do it downstairs, you know Phill will bring Shirley and ZsaZsa, and then there's Billy and Jay, Sam, Roxy and Amy, Glenda, you Robbie and Jack then'Peggy said.

- 'Allright, ehm i gotta go back to the club, auntie Peg, do you know when Phill is planning to move in here?'Ronnie aksed.

- 'Oh you have to aks him , i really don't know yet, this week anyway'Peggy said.

- 'Alright then, i'll see you tomorrow afternoon when i have my shift yeah, i'll help you out getting things ready ok'Ronnie said giving Peggy a kiss on the cheek''I'll see you tonight Rox'.


	19. Chapter 19

Later in the day Robbie came home and walked up to their flat.

- 'Mum, mum are you home yet?'She yelled.

- 'I'm in here sweetheart and keep it down Amy is taking a nap' she heard someone say. Robbie threw her bag down and walked on to the livingroom.

- 'Mum do you know…oh it's you'Robbie said finding it was Glenda in the livingroom instead of Ronnie.

- 'How was school darling, do you want me to make you some tea?'Glenda said walking up to Robbie giving her a hug.

- 'Ehm yes please thank you'Robbie said'Do you know when Ronnie is coming home?'.

- 'I think it won't take long'Glenda said.

- 'Sooo are you gonna make dinner or…what? ' Robbie asked sitting down on the sofa.

- 'Are you hungry darling, do you want some crisps or a cookie maybe?'Glenda asked.

- 'Crisps please'Robbie said turning the telly on.

- 'Darling is that bag yours'Glenda said pointing to the bag that was lying there in the middle of the hallway giving Robbie her bag of crisps.

- 'Yeah'Robbie said not interested but glued to the telly.

- 'Well go and pick it up before someone trips over it, and turn the telly off cause i think you've got some homework to do!'Glenda said calm but strict.

Robbie looked up.

- 'Excuse me?'Robbie said looking surprised at what she thought she just heard Glenda say.

- 'You heard what mum said!'Ronnie said standing in the livingroomdoor opening'go on turn it off and go get your bag, it's not something new to your ears now is it?'.

Robbie turned the telly off and stood up and left the room without saying anything looking with a arrogant smile at Ronnie.

- 'If you wanna come back in here you'd better loose that face of yours darling!'Ronnie said strict 'Sorry about that mum'.

- 'It's alright darling, maybe she's trying me out'Glenda said.

- 'Yeah maybe'Ronnie said looking at the hallway where Robbie picked up her bag and then walked into the bedroom.

- 'So what should i make for dinner then?'Glenda asked.

- 'Whatever you want mum, no problem, oh and tomorrow auntie Peg is making a familydinner, we're all invited, she ehm explained to us why she wanted us to move' Ronnie said getting herself a glass of water.

- 'Oh really now and what kinda of "good" reason did she give you then?'Glenda said a little irritated feeling Peggy moving in on her girls again.

- 'Don't worry about it mum, we're alright with it'Ronnie said again looking at the hallway where Robbie was walking to the bathroom.

- 'She can't just treat you like some paper that you move around'Glenda said.

- 'Mum, calm down, i talked to Roxy and Jack about nr 27 and well, don't unpack everything cause probably this week we're moving there' Ronnie said smiling.

- 'So you're close to Jack then'Glenda smiled, feeling relieved that they were gonna move to a bigger place.

- 'Yeah he asked me and Robbie to move into his place you know'Ronnie said sitting down on a chair at the diningroomtable.

- 'Well..what did you tell him?'Glenda asked.

- 'I wanna wait, you know see how this goes and we can spend more time at his place now that we live right next door and then after that i wanna see what Robbie thinks of it?' Ronnie said.

- 'Robbie?' Glenda reacted surprised.

- 'Yeah why do you act so surprised mum, she goes with me whereever i go,i told you before that i raised her, she thinks of me as her mum, she asked me to adopt her to be her mum officialy, what's the problem mum, things could have been different but this is how it is, i'm not gonna let her be with you now that you decided to visit us again, don't get me wrong i want you to be part of our lives but not take over what we already been having for almost 16 years'Ronnie said sighing, her eyes were drawn to the hallway again when Robbie came out of the bathroom walking up to the bedroom.

- 'What?'Robbie said to Ronnie cause of her starring at Robbie walked back in the bedroom again.

- 'I understand..i mean i can't do it over again, i wish i could'Glenda said.

- 'We just take it from here alright'Ronnie said standing up, i'm gonna have a word with her alright'Ronnie said.

- 'Alright darling i'll start dinner, Roxy will be home soon right'Glenda said giving Ronnie a forced smile.

- 'Yeah 'Ronnie said while walking into the bedroom. Robbie was listening to her ipod on the bed when Ronnie lay next to her. Robbie looked at her turning the volume down.

- 'What?'Ronnie asked in the same tone Robbie had done it just before.

- 'Oh shuss"Robbie said hearing what her sister just said.

- 'Shuss?'Ronnie said sitting up getting both her hands up to start to tickle Robbie.

- 'Oh no you don't, noooo don't Ronnie nahhh'Robbie said gigling cause she could not stand being tickled. Ronnie was all over her tickling her neck, her legs her sides and under her arms.

- 'Mum i'm dying please stop it, please!'Robbie said now laying under Ronnie who was sitting on her stomach, still tickling her laughing out loud.

- 'Say 'have mercy on me Ronnie' Ronnie said.

- 'Never!'Robbie said trying to get out under her then stopped but didn't get of of Robbie.

- 'Now i want you to listen to me alright?'Ronnie then said serious.

- 'Ohh here we go again, first laughs and then serious stuff, come on give it to me, cause you're gonna aren't you?'Robbie said knowing something was coming.

- 'I want you to apologise to mum alright, and stop trying to see how far you can go with her alright cause then you got another thing coming ok, we still have the rule to first do homework and then you can watch the telly, nothing changed about that now that she's living with us!'Ronnie said leaning over holding Robbie 's cheeks with her hands 'Understand?'.

- 'Yes'Robbie said it in a way to get rid of Ronnie'.

- 'Oi, i asked you something and i want a decent answer from you do you hear me!'Ronnie said grabbing Robbie's chin.

- 'I understand, sorry mummy'Robbie said making Ronnie smile when she said that, then giving Robbie a kiss on the forehead 'I love you so much, do you know that'.

- 'No you never mentioned it before really'Robbie said teasing Ronnie, and with that Ronnie started to tickle again.

- 'Aaah have mercy please mum aaahhhh'Robbie screamed.

- 'Common i want you to do your homework while mum and i make dinner'Ronnie said giving Robbie another kiss and then getting of the bed followed by Robbie who grabbed some books then followed her into the livingroom where Glenda was peeling potatoes.

- 'Hiya darling heard you girls laugh, ehm i'm making roasted potatos, some veggies and chicken, alright'Glenda said.

Robbie walked over to Glenda and gave her a hug, while holding her she looked up to Glenda 'I'm sorry about before' Robbie then looked at Ronnie who knew Robbie was overacting it a bit just to tease her with it. Glenda then gave Robbie a kiss on the forehead and said: 'Alright thank you sweetheart now you go do your homework while we make us all dinner'.


	20. Chapter 20

Roxy had come home and they we're having dinner. Glenda was also giving Amy to eat which was convinient for Roxy.

- 'Ah it was so busy today Ron at the pub, i couldn't believe it, i mean it's just a monday'Roxy said taking a bite of her food.

- 'Well that's good isn't it, better this then a slow day, it only takes longer'Glenda said.

- 'Not for Rox, Rox rather sit and wait till time flies by, she's lazy'Robbie said, Ronnie grinned aboutthe funny remark.

- 'Ron? You shut your gob yeah, did you make a full day of school today then, you seem to have problems with that, bunking off and all, you know it's not the fist time mum, the headteacher has Ron on speeddial you know'Roxy said grinning back at her sisters.

- 'Alright that's enough yeah, ehm how would you like to move to nr 27 babe'Ronnie asked Robbie who was the only one not knowing that they were really moving now.

- 'Really, that's great, Ames you finally get your own little room babes'Robbie said making faces to her niece which made her smile so much that her food was dripping out of her little mouth.

They all laughed at Amy which made her starting to laugh really loud.

- 'Ok let her eat now babe cause otherwise she'll choke on something'Roxy said.

- 'So when are we moving then?'Robbie asked pouring some coke into her glass 'anyone?'.

- 'Yes please'Roxy said holding up her glass but Robbie had put the top back on the cokebottle and was still looking at Ronnie to give answer back on her question.

- 'Oi!'Roxy said looking irritated at her babysister.

- 'Keep your knickers on, i'm only kidding you silly mare'Robbie said getting the bottle immediatly and pouring her sister a glass.

- 'Alright let's finish this off and i think Robbie and Roxy could do the dishes mum, what do you think?'Ronnie said winking at her mum.

- 'Eh excuse me but i have been working today, let the kid do it'Roxy said looking at Ronnie.

- 'Ah Rox worked today hear hear, be carefull you don't get tired'Robbie said grabbing her plate and putting it in the kitchensink.

- 'Thank you my little love, so you will do it?'Ronnie said standing behind Robbie putting her arms around her while Robbie turned the water on.

- 'Common Rox don't be such a baby'Robbie said 'let's just do this, they did all the cooking for ya, taste at least better then when you cook, whenever that is'.

- 'Oi cooking might not be what i'm good at, you'll start working first and then we'll talk baby'Roxy said grabbing Robbie by the waist making her splash water over Roxy.

They both started laughing when Ronnie's mobile went of.

- 'Hey Phill'she said, while she walked with the phone to the bedroom the girls did the dishes singing some songs. Glenda enjoyed by the sight of this, everytime these moments where you could see the girls knew eachother in and out made her angry at Archie, angry at herself for making a mistake an d be punished by him for it, angry that she missed out on so much. The thought of now going to live together, live together with her girls made her feel happy, she finally could be with them and at least watching Robbie and Amy grow up, that is what she missed most about Ronnie and Roxy, they're puberty, all the changes they had been through in those years that are so important for kids, finding themselves.

- 'Mum!'Roxy said 'Where are you with your thoughts, i was just telling Robs that when you caught me smoking, how old was i back then?'.

- 'Pff that's a long time ago, i believe you were 11ish, i think, smoking behind the house, you thought i was upstairs taking a shower, which i was but i already got out and looked where you were and opened the upstairs window in your bedroom and saw you outside'.

- 'She was so angry, she didn't tell dad, thank god, but she smacked my bottom hard when i came in, i can still feel it mum'.

- 'Don't let me catch you smoking darling'Glenda said looking strict at Robbie pointing her fingers.

When they were done Ronnie came back from the bedroom.

- 'That was Phil, he wants to do the move next weekend, cause we all are working this week'Ronnie said.

- 'So we could have stayed in the Vic for the whole week'Glenda said.

- 'Eh hello, with that snake there'Robbie said.

- 'Oi, she is your cousin'Ronnie said warning Robbie, she didn't like Sam too but you could just ignore her.

- 'Yeah but we don't have to like her'Roxy said giving a high five to Robbie who was smiling.

- 'Allright i'm gonna run a bath for Amy, Robsie you wanna help me out?'Roxy asked her babysister.

- 'Ehm are you done with your homework babes?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah, i've done it before dinner and finished it' Robbie said.

- 'Allright then go help Roxy then' Ronnie said while Robbie nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Later that night Roxy and Robbie were laying together on the sofa, Glenda had gone out right after dinner, Carol had called her to talk about working at the bookies so they had gone over to the Vic for a drink. Ronnie was sitting on the comfortable chair working on her labtop. Around ten the girls heard the door open and someone on the stairs. They all looked up when Glenda walked in with Jack.

- 'Hey lovey what are you doing here'Ronnie said getting up putting the labtop on the table and giving Jack a hug and a kiss.

- 'Hi girls, i just brought your mum home, i was coming back from the club and saw her and my sister leave, after bringing Carol home i brought her home.

Glenda sat down on the chair. The girls greated Jack.

- 'So how was it mum?'Roxy asked sitting down properly on the sofa.

- 'Are you gonna take this job at the bookies?'Robbie asked also sitting straight up.

- 'Yes i'll have to, i have to pull my weight here right, and Amy goes to nursery right?'Glenda said.

- 'Yes, don't worry about that, a job is good for you, seeing some other people and getting some money of your own'Ronnie said 'Do you want a drink Jack?'

- 'Ehm yeah sure, so talked to Phil, heard you're moving this weekend then'Jack said.

- 'Yeah be patient Jack cause we're coming soon'Robbie said 'Ron can i have another coke too?'.

- 'Just a little one then, i want you to get ready for bed soon'Ronnie said looking at Robbie.

- 'Moving this weekend is also soon'Robbie said with a big smile.

Ronnie put the glas down and gave Robbie the look that she was serious about it.

- ''So full day at school today?'Jack joked to Robbie knowing about her bunking off last week.

- 'Not funny 'honey'Ronnie said giving Jack a little slap.

Robbie smiled at Jack for being told by Ronnie.

A couple minutes later, Roxy put her feet up again and put them in Robbie's neck.

- 'Cut it out Rox'Robbie said pushing the legs of her sister away.

Roxy's feet almost hit one of the glasses on the table.

- 'Why don't you go get ready for bed sweetie'Ronnie said knowing this would lead from one thing to another, it's how it always went.

- 'Ah common'Robbie pouted putting on a sad face.

- 'Common, the alarm goes off really early again tomorrow'Glenda said.

- 'Common Robbie we're not gonna have a discussion about it, get up and go!'Ronnie said standing up.

Robbie stood up and highfived her sister then gave her a kiss goodnight. She then walked over to Glenda and gave her a kiss, she highfived Jack and then gave Ronnie a hug.

- 'Allright goodnight my little love, i love you, sleep well baby'Ronnie hugged Robbie back and gave her a goodnightkiss. Robbie then walked out of the room.

- 'I'm gonna turn in soon too'Glenda said smiling'have to be at work tomorrow'.

- 'Yeah that's great mum that you have a job to go to, i'm gonna turn in too, let the lovebirds have some alone time.

- 'I'm not gonna stay that late, we all have to get up early tomorrow'Jack said.

Glenda and Roxy both got up and said goodnight to Ronnie and Jack and walked out of the livingroom and to leave Jack and Ronnie have some alone time.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Ronnie was working her shift at The Vic along with Roxy, auntie Peggy was already preparing for dinner that night.

- 'Oi Ronnie when is The Vic gonna close tonight?'Shirley asked who was having a little drink with best friend Hev, little George was sitting in his buggy.

Ronnie walked up to them and greeted little George by giving him one of Amy's cookies they had laying there behind the bar.

- 'Here you go sweetie'Ronnie said smiling at little George.

- 'Oh you like that ey, thank you Ronnie'Hev said.

- 'You're welcome Heather, we have them laying around since Amy likes them a lot'Ronnie said.

- 'So what time is dinner Ron?'Shirley asked again.

- 'Peggy said round 7, are you gonna stay here till then or are you gonna go home in between?'Ronnie said.

- 'Well i have to check the house later on cause Zsa Zsa was gonna bring some of her friends over for some tea and homework, at least that is what she said, i mean we're talking teenagers, homework yeah right, i just wanna be sure the house will be alive before you all move in there'Shirley said 'So this weekend ey'.

- 'Yeah i'm gonna pack our stuff on Friday cause i'll be having a day off and then we can move there, guess you 'll be doing the same then?'

- 'Yeah we've got something planned like that'Shirley said'Can we have another drink then i'm heading home Hev'.

- 'Yeah alright, i think George might be getting hungry by then' Heather said.

Ronnie walked back over to the bar.

- 'So when are you gonna pick up Amy from nursery?'Ronnie asked her sister.

- 'Well i called Jack he's picking her up just before coming over here'Roxy said.

- 'Oh alright, wonder how mum is doing at the bookies?'Ronnie smiled'Working for her money'.

- 'Yeah well i think it gives her something to do and she doesn't follow us around anymore, you know we all have our own lives'Roxy said.

- 'Since when?'Ronnie laughed 'you're following me around since she left home'.

- 'Very funny, you know what i mean'Roxy said looking to the door that opened 'Hey if it isn't my favourite babysis'.

Robbie had come home from school and went first to The Vic knowing Ronnie was working, she was followed by Whitney, they both sat on a barstool at the bar, Robbie was leaning over to give Ronnie a hello kiss.

- 'Is she drunk already mum or what?'Robbie said smiling at Whitney.

- 'Hello sweetie, she's hyper you know that, hi Whit do you want a drink?' Ronnie said winking at Whitney.

- 'Ah thanks Ronnie, yeah please' Whitney said.

- 'Ehm Ron we're going over to Zsa is it alright, i mean we all come here for dinner later on right?'Robbie said.

- 'What about homework?'Ronnie said thinking of what Shirley had said before'Cause tonight you probably be of to bed when we get home, otherwise i don't think you'll be in for it even if we get home early'.

- 'But we're gonna do just that, homework'Robbie said trying to be as believable to convince Ronnie.

- 'So who's gonna be there?'Ronnie asked while Roxy was making faces to Robbie knowing her little sister was lying about homework ofcourse.

- 'Oh you know Zsa, me, Whit oh maybe Fatboy and Leo…'Robbie couldn't even finish.

- 'Definitely not then, why don't you and Whitney go do homework at home or upstairs alright'Ronnie said strict looking at Roxy still doing her faces. Roxy, feeling trapped turned red and walked to the other side of the bar.

- 'Oh mum, nothings gonna happen, Leon's very good in maths and he could help me' Robbie said feeling like Ronnie treated her like a baby all the time.

- 'Heard from Bianca Leon is also good in strippin his gear off!'Roxy said still hearing what went on.

Ronnie looked serious at Roxy again and she turned around to the punters again.

- 'I said no Robbie end of discussion, now you can choose to go home with Whitney and do your homework there, or you stay here untill we leave tonight!'Ronnie said to Robbie who was looking irritated at her.

- 'Oh common mum you're so not fair'Robbie said wining.

Ronnie just looked serious at Robbie, she knew Ronnie was not gonna give in.

- 'Come on Whit, it's her time of the month probably'Robbie said getting of the barstool grabbing her bag.

- 'Excuse me do you wanna stay here, did i hear that right?'Ronnie said couldn't stand the fact that Robbie used an attitude against her.

- 'No we're going home alright'Robbie said walking away with Whitney.

- 'You better bring a different mood back tonight do you hear me!'Ronnie said sighing looking at Roxy 'What, should i have let her go there then, i mean even Shirley went home cause she didn't trust it, she just told me?'.

- 'Hey i'm with you alright, they're older and well…i don't know Ron she's just being a kid you know, you still need to tell her off sometimes, it's not gonna scar her for life you know, look how i turned out'Roxy said smiling for being so full of herself.

- 'Oh that really makes me feel a whole lot better Rox' Ronnie said looking at her phone that went off.

- 'Robbie?'' Ronnie answered the phone.

- 'I'm gonna be at Whitney's alright, but be aware cause Liam and Morgan are also there, am i alowed?'Robbie said taking the mick out of Ronnie.

Ronnie sighed.

- 'Look if you're gonna behave like a little child you can go right home and i'll be there in a couple of minutes, then when i'm home you can go straight to bed, is that clear, do not push me Robin!'Ronnie said calm and serious but using Robbie's full name was never a good sign.

- 'Alright i'm sorry alright, it's just the fact that you don't trust me to go over to Zsa, it's pissing me off mum'Robbie said.

- 'Babe it's not you i don't trust, it's the boys alright that's why i don't want it'Ronnie said.

- 'Oh 'Robbie said not expecting that answer, she didn't know what to say so just stayed quiet'

- 'Robbie.. Are you still there, baby?'Ronnie asked.

- 'I'm ehm..i'm sorry mum i never mend to tick you off like that, not because of them'Robbie said.

- 'Why don't you go have a good time at Whits and i'll see you a little before 7 or so, oh and if Bianca ask you to join dinner, just a litte yeah cause auntie Peggy made way too many again, love ya babe'. Ronnie said smiling again. She never wanted to upset Robbie, she hated that but Robbie wasn't the easiest, she was a Mitchell and trouble followed them wherever they went. Disciplining Robbie was the hardest thing to do, but it was a learningproces growing up, and at least she wasn't as bad in disciplining as their father was, she was strict and no was definitely no but it wasn't easy, she loved her to much to make her feel angry or sad but it was all part of the growing up proces, she was still learning too.

When Whitney and Robbie arrived at Pat's house they walked over to the kitchen where Bianca was just home from the cafe and Pat was already starting to make dinner.

- 'Hey Whit, Robbie so what you up too?'Bianca asked washing her hands.

- 'We'll be up doing our homework yeah' Whitney said grabbing a sweet and giving Robbie one.

- 'So are you staying over for dinner then with us Robbie?'Pat asked.

- 'No sorry, i would love too but ehm, well auntie Peg is doing one of her familydinners and you know how she gets when you're not there'Robbie said making a face to Pat making clear you must have a good reason to not attend or auntie Peg was on your back.

- 'A familydinner, what's the occasion, I mean i saw Sam was back at the Vic again, is it for her, that flaming cow'Bianca said, the thought of Sam was giving her shivers down to her spine.

- 'No i think it's because she threw us out, well sort off and now wants to tell us that she didn't mean it like that'Robbie said looking like she didn't understand grwon ups sometimes.

- 'Alright lets go or we dont have any time for homework'Whitney said winking at Robbie, homework was not on their list, they were gonna open their books to let them believe they were doing it but instead they were gonna chat and listen to music.

After spending some time at Whitney's Robbie walked out of the house and Carol just came in.

- 'Hiya Robbie, i just said goodbye to your mum, wait, GLENDA!'Carol screamed across the square and Glenda turned back up at Pat's again.

- 'Hi darling i didn't know you were here'Glenda said putting her arm around Robbie.

- 'Common we gotta get to the Vic, auntie Peggy hates it if we're late and you know she's gonna give you some of it when you do turn up late'Robbie said knowing how her aunt and mother didn't really got a long it would only give Peggy more to complain about.

- 'Isn't she the sweetest'Glenda said'Alright Carol i'll see you tomorrow same time same place'.They said goodbye and walked out onto the sqaure

Glenda took Robbie over to the Vic to join the rest for their familydinner.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Being so thankfull for people reviewing every update [Dare to dream 111, Louiejanes] , i absolutely love every character on the square so gonna try to get everyone in once in a while, here's a new chapter which is a bit longer then the other ones, for you, enjoy!_**

****

Glenda and Robbie walked through the little park on the square when a couple was approaching.

- 'Can't believe it just as we got back "the Vic is closed Tonight", blond slag, who does she think she is the queen of the Vic' a black haired woman in a zebraprinted jacket walked by with a man in a long black leather coat.

When Robbie and Glenda walked by the man looked at Glenda and said:

- 'Lot has changed darlin' in Walford, not in a bad way i say'.

Glenda smiled and felt flattered, Robbie just couldn't let go of what the woman just had said "_blond slag, who does she think she is the queen of the Vic"._

- ' And who do you think you are you dosy cow!'Robbie turned around and said.

Glenda, a bit shocked, grabbed Robbie.

- 'Come on and keep your mouth shut!'Glenda said stern.

- 'What did you say little bigmouth?'the darkhaired woman, now turned around, said.

Robbie wanted to turn around and give the woman a piece of her mind but Glenda was trying to take Robbie away from the park to get to the Vic, to stay out of trouble.

Robbie broke away from the hands of Glenda and walked back to the couple still standing there waiting for an answer.

- 'Kat let it go common she's still a kid, common'the man tried to convince ,what seem to be his wife or girlfriend, to walk on home.

- 'A kid with a big mouth' the woman, apparantly named Kat, said'what did you just call me?'.

- 'I called you a dosy cow for calling one of my familymembers a "blond slag", you don't even know them do you, so who gives you the right?'Robbie yelled at the woman named Kat. Glenda felt pride, here her youngest daughter defended one of her familymembers in front of 2 strangers, 2 grown ups, she could see she wasn't afraid at all, she just stood there, her little baby.

- 'Haha' the woman started laughing at this young kid, this young kid with the biggest mouth calling her a dosy cow, in a way it reminded her of how she always was, a loudmouth, the biggest of her family maybe, well her daughter and cousin had a way with their mouths either, in fact her whole family was loud except for her younger sister, and father maybe 'who are you anyways little girl, is this loudmouth yours?'she asked Glenda looking at Robbie at the same time.

- 'Yes she is, in fact she's my youngest, the fact that she mouthed you off was that you offended her by talking in not a very nice way about one of her sisters, one of my other daugters obviously'Glenda said wanted to not cause a bigger scene.

- 'She didn't mean it like that now did you Kat?'The man also was trying to keep it all a bit down.

- 'Really now, and who are you, you and your sisters then, just don't tell me you all are related to those Mitchells too?'the woman asked.

- ' We are Mitchells as a mather of fact'Robbie said' Peggy is my auntie'.

- 'Your auntie, i should have known, all Mitchells think they're royalty or something'the woman said.

- 'Talking about stuck up'Robbie said'who do you think you are, you own the square or something?'

- 'I', little loudmouth, i am Kat Moon-Slater, and this is Alfie, we use to work at the Vic and live there when you were just a wee baby still crawling around in your nappie'Kat said.

- 'Slater?'Robbie said'You're Stacey's family?'

- 'That's right, now you haven't told me your name yet?'Kat asked.

- 'Robin Mitchell and i'm Glenda'Glenda said.

Robbie looked at Glenda with a bit of irritation 'People call me Robbie'.

- 'Allright Robbie, i guess we'll be seeing eachother round the square then'Kat said.

- 'Maybe yeah'Robbie said with a bit of arrogance.

- 'Common we have a dinner to attend'Glenda said wanting to take Robbie with her.

- 'You get to your dinner then and keep yourself outof trouble will ya'Kat said smiling walking back to Alfie still standing there.

Glenda and Robbie walked out of the park and walked into the Vic where all who was related was there.

- 'There you are where have you been?'Ronnie said walking up to them giving Robbie a hug and her mum a kiss.

- 'We were held up by… 'Robbie wanted to say something but Glenda put her hand for Robbie's mouth.

- 'Homework, she has a lot of homework done, she was still at Carols when the tow of us came home from the bookies'Glenda said wanting to have a nice dinner instead of people getting upset by what just had happened outside, she would tell them later on when dinner would be over.

Ronnie looked surprised and thought her mum just acted strange and just smiled.

- 'Go wash up upstairs we're about ready with 'the food'Ronnie said leading Robbie to go upstairs.

Later on dinner was in full swing and everybody was loving all the food. Peggy just smiled through the whole night, she loved being surrounded by family and hearing them thank her for all the work on it.

In one of the corners Jay ,Robbie and ZsaZsa were sitting in another corner Shirley and Roxy and Phill and Billy, at another table Ronnie was sitting with Jack having a little moment to thereselves as far as that was possible. Sam was texting on her phone as she was sitting with Peggy and Glenda and little Amy.

- So i was thinking, we have this gathering tomorrow at, well i think the allotments, near the park, and we need refreshments there'ZsaZsa said.

- 'If you're thinking what i'm thinking i say good luck, you never gonna pull that one off, not with everybody here'Robbie said.

- 'You're scared RoRo?'ZsaZsa laughed.

- 'I'm not scared, i think you just never pull it off, not tonight, i told you if you wanna do it do it when you live here, i mean you can sneak downstairs at night'Robbie said defending herself, she wasn't scared, but she wasn't stupid either.

- 'What if we sneak into the cellar, i mean we can all go up and pretend to watch tv or something but we get in there and just put it outside in the alley' Jay said after thinking about it.

- 'Yeah and you call Leon or Fats to pick it up Zsa?'Robbie said.

- 'I love how we all come together like this stepfams'ZsaZsa smiled obviously very pleased with these suggestions.

- 'Let me'Robbie said standing up and walked to where Peggy, Glenda and Sam were sititng 'Auntie Peg dinner was amazing, you really did a great job at that, you're the best!' Robbie gave her auntie a big hug and a kiss which made Ronnie, hearing what Robbie just said, smile and Glenda looking a bit envious at Peggy.

- 'Ahh you're welcome darling, i'm glad you liked it'Peggy said feeling like she'd been lifted from the floor with these compliments her young niece made, giving Glenda a look that made Glenda look almost green of jealousy.

- 'Is it alright if we go upstairs and watch telly?'Robbie asked auntie Peggy.

- 'Sure darling, you kids go and watch telly upstairs go on then'Peggy said.

When they walked out of the bar area and were in the hallway ZsaZsa said: 'I just called Leon and Fatboy they will be waiting in the alley'.

Robbie slowly locked the door, they came through, to the part of the bar they had been eating, the bathrooms were there and they would be noticed much faster, this way their familymembers had to walk round the bar to the other door to get in the hallway, if asked about the closing of the door they would figure out some reason.

The three of them sneaked into the cellar and walked straight to some bottles, it didn't matter what it was as long as they had alcohol. They put the bottles outside in the alley. Gettin greedy ZsaZsa wanted to get just one more bottle out there but almost slipped and the bottle fell to pieces on the floor. They didn't really had time to think about it and they ran out and straight upstairs.

- "Did you hear that?'Phil said looking at Shirley.

- 'It's loud in here Phil must be the music or something'Shirley said. Phil being suspicious stood up and also Billy stood up. Phil walked to the door when Jack came out of the bathroom.

- 'Did you hear anything in there Jack?' Phil asked.

- 'Yeah i heard something i just thought it was outside'Jack said while Phil walked over to the door of the hallway which was locked.

- 'What the..how can this been locked, it's never locked' walking away to go round the bar to the other side. Ronnie saw Phils face and knew something was wrong.

- 'Phil what's going on?'She asked seeing Phil being followed by Billy, Jack and Shirley.

- 'The door on the other side is locked, it never is'Phil said, Ronnie also followed everyone else.

In the hallway Phil immediately walked to the door to find it locked. He looked round and then upstairs. Jack also looking around saw the cellardoor wasn't completely shut.

- 'Phil'Jack said putting his finger to his lips to make them all go quiet.

Outside in the alley Fatboy and Leon put the bottles in bags, the outside door wasn't closed yet when Fatboy heard some footsteps coming.

- 'Gogogo boy' He said pushing Leon out of the alley leaving some bottles still standing there. When they got out and ran away like hell, Jack, Phill and Billy, who had walked into the cellar finding the broken bottle, walked into the alley.'

- 'Apparantley they were disturbed by us, look'Jack said looking at a couple of bottles still standing there. Billy who had run out of the alley to Bridgestreet came walking back gasping for air.

- 'See anything Billy? Jack asked.

- 'No, nothing'Billy said.

Ronnie and Shirley had walked upstairs to see if the kids were alright. As they enetered the livingroom the three youths were all puffed out on the sofa watching the telly. Phil, Jack and Billy also had come upstairs.

- 'Oi'Phil said, the three shocked by Phils voice looked up.

- 'Did you lock the door downstairs?'Phil asked serious.

- 'What door, outside?'Jay asked.

- 'No the door to the bar'Phil said still looking suspicious at the kids.

- 'No ofcourse not Phil they were watching telly up here'Ronnie said.

- 'Well?'Phil asked again not paying any attention to Ronnie.

- 'No' Robbie said'It wasn't locked when we came up, i mean we came through it coming up here'.

- 'Yeah that's right'ZsaZsa said 'why, what's going on, why you looking like that Phil?'

- 'Nothing, ehm forget it'Phil said.

They all stood there for like a minute and then went back downstairs again. Thinking they all went downstairs the kids looked at eachoter and smiled then sat down relieved watching telly again, thinking they pulled it of.

About an hour later Roxy was grabbing all of Amy's stuff to get ready to go home, Ronnie was quickley washing some glasses so tomorrowmorning they didn't had to do that first, Jack was still talking to Phil and Billy. Shirley who had decided to also head home went upstairs to get ZsaZsa and Robbie followed by Sam.

Before shirley could say something Sam opened her mouth 'Oi you lot, move from the sofa cause you're going home'.

The kids looked round again and saw Sam standing there with her hands clapping.

- 'Oh look Cruella just woke up'Robbie said making Jay and ZsaZsa laugh, Shirley was trying hard to hold her laugh.

- 'You'd better get downstairs before i…'Sam started saying walking up to Robbie.

- 'Better what, you know i walked in to a Kat Slater talking bout a blond slag behind the bar, now it rings a bell'Robbie said really pushing her cousins buttons.

- 'You little B..'Sam said grabbing Robbie's face and sqeezed it really hard and wanted to pound her one just when Robbie grabbed her older cousins hair and pulled it back.

Shirley, Jay and ZsaZsa tried to pull them of of eachother but they were to strong and woul'd not let go.

- 'Let go of me littl brat you!'Sam said feeling her head starting to hurt, but also not letting go of Robbie's face.

- 'Oi what's going on in here' Roxy said who had just gone up to collect some of Amy's bottles who were in the kitchen.

- 'Help me get them apart will ya'Shirley said 'Robbie let go of her!'Shirley finally got hold of Robbie and Roxy, Jay and ZsaZsa of Sam.

- 'I'm not gonna wait for an explanation of you both, common let's go Robbie!'Roxy said grabbing Robbie by her arm and pushing her out of the livingroom down the stairs followed by ZsaZsa and Shirley. Jay, who did live at the Vic decided it was wise to maybe also go downstairs.

- 'What happened to you?'Glenda said looking at her youngest having some red marks on her face, and her shirt that was a little out of it's original form. From Glenda's reaction Ronnie's followed with a big sigh 'You'd better come up with a good explanation for this?'.

- 'It was Sam'Robbie said looking down.

- 'Oh yeah and let me guess, you did absolutely nothing, look at me!' Ronnie said grabbing Robbie's chin and made her look at her, Ronnie could now really see all the red marks all over Robbie's face.

- 'Well she's a little…'Roxy turned with her finger at her head meaning her cousin was the looney tune of the family.

- 'Roxy shut up!'Ronnie said 'Well?'

Robbie didn't say anything, so Ronnie looked at Jay and ZsaZsa who pretended to not understand what Ronnie possibly mend.

- 'They're both to blame' Shirley finally said looking at Robbie who looked at Shirley like she was betraying her.

- 'Alright i think that's our cue then, auntie Peggy i'm sorry it had to end like this'Ronnie said giving her aunt a hug.

- 'See you tomorrow Jay, bye Zsa' Robbie said then being pushed out the door by Ronnie who was not in a good mood at this moment.

Jack had said goodbye and walked to his place while Glenda, Roxy and Amy, Ronnie and Robbie walked to Georgestreet.

When arriving home, Roxy immediately put Amy in her cot, she had put her pyamas on at the vic and changed her already there so she could go straight to bed when home.

Glenda, Ronnie and Robbie walked to the livingroom where Robbie sat down on the sofa.

- 'Eh i think you ended your own evening darling, goodnight, to bed you!'Ronnie said sharp, still annoyed that almost every dinner or family gathering would end up like this. Robbie knew that giving in was the best option she wasn't gonna win this.

Robbie stood up and walked passed Ronnie who held her arms crossed on her chest her eyes following Robbie into the bedroom. When Roxy at that point came back to the livingroom falling down on a chair.

- 'I love familydinners'She said with a grin.

Ronnie took her coat of and Glenda had poured some wine into a glass for her daughters. They both sat down on the sofa and Glenda looked at Ronnie.

- 'What?'Ronnie asked irritated feeling as if her mother was dissaproving the way she was disciplining Robbie.

- 'You should 've seen her tonight'Glenda said with a smile.

- 'I did mum, red marks on her face from fighting with her cousin, probably because they wind eachother up every time again, and only because Rox is always at odds with Sam, because of that she can't stand just about anything with Sam'.this made Roxy smile again.

- 'Because she stands up for her sister'Glenda said, again still smiling.

- 'It's not funny mum, i don't like it when she fights, do you know how many times i have to be at school for fights?' Ronnie said not understanding why she was smiling with this behaviour of Robbie.

- 'Let me tell you something, tonight just before we came to the Vic, some darkhaired woman walked into the pub yeah?'Glenda asked.

- 'Oh i totaly forgot about that, she looked like a ..'Ronnie couldn't finish.

- 'a dosy cow? 'Glenda asked.

- 'What?'Ronnie didn't understand anything her mum was trying to make clear to her.

- 'Mum explain please we haven't seen you in so many years i forgot your signals'Roxy joked, Ronnie didn't laugh.

- 'That darkhaired woman, Kat's her name, came out just as we walked across from Carols, she called you, well we don't know who but she said: '_blond slag, who does she think she is the queen of the Vic"., _apparantely Robbie felt offended knowing one of you was behind the bar, she called her a dosy cow!'Glenda said still feeling proud.

- 'What?'Roxy now asked.

- 'She was gonna beat her up i think, except i hold her back, she would not let that Kat talk about you like that' Glenda said.

Ronnie smiled a little, still angry about what had happened she couldn't help herself painting herself a picture of what this scene would have looked like, this little skinny kid against that blackhaired bigmouth apparantley called Kat.

- 'She's something else my babysis' Roxy said feeling proud just like her mum.

'We gotta remember that Ron, for when she comes back to the pub again'.

- 'Ehm let's not'Ronnie said knowing Roxy wasn't afraid of a little fight herself.

I'm gonna see if she's in bed and then i'm gonna turn in myself, goodnight mum'Ronnie gave her mum a hug and a kiss.

- 'Goodnight darling' Glenda said putting her glass down on the table.

- 'Night Rox'She said to Roxy who stood up and both sisters hugged.

- 'Night sis, i'm coming to bed in a minute yeah'Roxy said.

**Ronnie nodded and walked to the bathroom first, after cleaning here make-up of her face, brushing her teeth she walked back to her bedroom where Robbie already had fallen asleep, still dressed, she had jumped in to bed and just pulled the covers over her. Ronnie pulled away the covers and took Robbie's trousers and socks off. Robbie, asleep, curled up looking for the warmth of her covers. Ronnie put her nightshirt on and got into bed and put her arms around her little one. Although she didn't agree on her behaviour this night with Sam she did felt proud of her standing up for her sisters. She then slowly fell asleep.**

__

**Alright this episode ends, but its not really ended right, Phil still doesn't know what really happened at the pubs cellar, did someone see it or not, what wll happen, it comes out later i promise!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The sound of the alarmclock made Ronnie wake up. Roxy mumbled something and turned on her other side and Robbie didn't move at all, she was still fast asleep.**

Ronnie rolled on to her side facing her sisters, these were the moments she loved best, well sort of, both quiet, not on eachothers throat or someone elses, not being naughty or quick tempered and most of all not loud, they looked angelic sleeping. She looked at the alarmclock.

- 'Pff alright here we go'Ronnie said to herself, then she rubbed Robbie's back really softly. Robbie started to move a Roxy's head came up.

- 'Morning sis, whatta you doing?' Roxy asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

- 'Morning babe i'm trying to wake up this one'Ronnie said givng Robbie a kiss on her ear which made her move a little more.

Then Roxy stuck her finger rightin Robbie's ear.

- 'Ahh what the f.. mum what are you doing?"Robbie woke up pissed, hating the fact being woken up already but this way made her really mad.

- 'ROXY!'Ronnie yelled at Roxy.

Robbie climbed over Ronnie and said 'INSTITUTION, I LIVE IN A INSTITUTION!'then slammed the door on her way out of the bedroom.

- 'Well goodmorning to you too babysis'Roxy said looking at Ronnie.

- 'Thanks for that, now we're gonna have a really cosy breakfast i guess, but i'm warning you Roxanne don't you dare wind her up again!'Ronnie spoke annoyed at Ronnie grabbed her dressinggown and got out of the room and walked to the livingroom.

Glenda was sitting next to Robbie who was changing channels on the telly.

- 'She doesn't wanna tell me what's wrong'Glenda said looking back to Robbie.

Ronnie winked to let her handle it, Glenda stood up and walked to the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

Ronnie sat next to Robbie and took the remote out of her hands and put it on the table, she then put her arms around Robbie and pulled her close. Robbie just let it and put her head in Ronnie's neck as they lay back on the sofa.

- 'Your sister has a funny way of waking people up you know'Ronnie said stroking her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'You call that funny more like irritating like some other relatives'Robbie said.

- 'Oh about that, i want you at the Vic after school, you're gonna apoligise to auntie Peggy because of that thing with Sam, and then i want you home, you're back on housearrest till further notice'Ronnie said really calm.

Robbie sighed 'it was worthed though'she said making Ronnie give her a little smack on her bottom.

- 'I'm warning my little love i don't want that behaviour of you understand'Ronnie said.

- 'Yessss'Robbie said just going along with it, thinking how was she ever gonna get to go to this gathering.

- 'So you know what happend last night before her and me came to the Vic'Robbie pointed at Glenda when refering to "her".

- 'You know that's mum for you'Ronnie said.

- 'Your my mum, mum, i can't call her that it feels weird'Robbie said, although they were talking softly to eachother Glenda picked it up anyway.

- 'What to do with you'Ronnie said'but eh i heard about last night, and i'm proud of you kiddo , it was me behind the bar'.

- 'Yeah she's Stacey's family, and i should have known hearing her talk a real loudmouth that is'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah nothing like you ey'Ronnie smiled.

Glenda walked up to the girls who were still lying cosy together on the sofa.

- 'Ehm Girls', i wanna have a talk'Glenda said a little shy.'

- 'What is it mum?'Ronnie said sitting up grabbing Robbie and making her sit on her lab.

- 'I don't know how to say this but ehm, i just heard you refering to me as "her"and then you Ronnie said to call me mum, and then you Robbie said that it was weird to calling me mum…'Glenda said. Ronnie could see it was not easy for Glenda to talk about this, Ronnie could see that when talking about it she felt the pain of her mistake that caused all of this again.

- ' Ehm mum' Ronnie said.

- 'No darling, i just wanna say that i do understand, i admit it's hard to see how my youngest child grew up knowing you as her mum and me as the woman who gave birth to her and then left her, it's hard to hear her call you mum, but i really understand, i'm glad i could trust in that at least, that you all turned out alright, i knew you had that in you darling, raising her, maybe more then me, maybe more than your father, what i just wanna say is that i also understand that it is weird calling me mum, but…'Glenda's eyes began to water.

- 'Can i say something'Robbie said getting of Ronnie's lab walking to one of the draws in the kitchen and getting something out, she then walked back to Glenda and handed her some tissues to dry her eyes 'i find it hard to call you mum, cause well.. I only know Ron as my mum and i've not had you for so long in my life, and you turning up all of a sudden, can't make you my"mum" in one day or month you know, i have to adjust to having you there with us, how will i know that you won't leave us again, i couldn't call you mum…yet, i also don't wanna stop saying it to Ron now that you are back cause she will always be my mum, i can only see it work if i could say i have two mums, otherwise i don't think it could happen'.

Now Ronnie also had tears in her eyes, Robbie had a way of being a wiseass brat sometimes, she could really throw a tantrum but she had this soft side to her, an understanding side Ronnie was so proud of.

- 'I didn't mean to make you all cry' Robbie said when she saw Roxy also walking in crying, she had been listening to her babysister from the hallway.

- 'I love you so much'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah me too'Roxy said.

- 'Your something else indeed'Glenda said and they all had a group hug.

- 'So you will call mum 'mum' then and not refer to her as 'her' or 'she''Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah or 'Amy's grandmother'like the other day'Roxy said'you might not know her that long as us, but she gave birth to you'.

- 'Yeah she said i was the smartest of us three'Robbie said smiling at her own funny remark.

- 'You said that!'The 3 women said together to Robbie.

- 'Oh yeah'Robbie said smart.

- 'I said you were the funniest of us three and that is true'Ronnie said.

- 'Eh excuse me'Roxy said pretending to be hurt by that.

- 'You were the loudest one'Ronnie said laughing.

The four of them started breakfast cause otherwise they were gonna be late at work and school.


	24. Chapter 24

A**nother chapter i made, wish i could write and put one up everyday but coming days bit busy so dont worry more's coming but maybe not everyday as i really would want!**

**keep reviewing loving it xxx**

Peggy Mitchell walked into the Vic followed by her daughter Sam carrying some shoppingbags.

- 'Hi girls i'm back i'm gonna go upstairs change into something else and come back here to help you out alright'Peggy said to Ronnie and Roxy who were doing their shift behind the bar.

- 'Alright auntie Peg'Ronnie said.

- 'Well you told her ey auntie Peg!'Roxy said with a sneaky smile looking at Sam.

Peggy walked back over to Roxy, her face questioning what her niece mend by that.

- 'What do you mean by that Roxy'Peggy said putting her purse on the bar.

- 'Well Ronnie gave Robbie housearrest for that fight between a 15 year old baby and my cousin who's older then me'. Roxy said defending her little sister.

- 'And that's what she deserved, that little spoilt smartass bigmouth brat!'Sam said.

- 'Spoilt?"Ronnie said unbelievable'and what would you call yourself ey?'.

- 'Girls, Sam just needed some new things that's all, i had a talk with her last night, don't you worry about that'Peggy said winking at the girls making clear she gave her a mouth full.

- 'So last night a lecture and today presents to cheer her up'Roxy said giving Sam an arrogant look.

Then the door openend and Robbie walked in, school had ended and she had promised Ronnie to apoligise to Peggy for last night fight with Sam.

- '' Hey babysis look how your cousin gets punished by auntie Peg, now don't you wish to have a mum like that?'Roxy asked Robbie.

- 'And have a sister like that? Please…mum ground me forever as long as i don't have to live without my big sis, don't give me her!'Robbie said pointing at Sam, as if she was a piece of dirt, who was ready to grab Robbie again and finish her off .

- 'Oi Oi Oi'Ronnie yelled while Roxy was already trying to climb over the bar 'Do not touch her! 'Ronnie said.

- 'Sam get upstairs'!'Peggy said looking dissapointed that her day again was filled with almost another fight between her daughter and her niece.

- 'I'm warning you little brat!'Sam said walking away.

- 'Oh really now, you'd better keep away from her do you hear me'Roxy said warning her cousin by pointing her finger at her. Ronnie just gave her a "don't you even dare try to get to her or i will have you!'.

Robbie walked over to Peggy.

- 'Auntie Peg, i am really sorry about last night, it just got out of hand, i didn't wanna úpset you or end that fantastic dinner that you made, that was really the best dinner we had in a while'.

- 'Thank you darling, we'll do it again soon alright, maybe you can help me out with some of the work then'. Peggy said stroking her hand on the side of Robbie's head.

- 'Auntie Peg when are we having another delivery, is that today still or tomorrow?'Ronnie asked her hand resting on her side.

- 'Tomorrow darling, in the afternoon i think, Tracy and Roxy will be here, right Roxy?'Peggy said and asked her niece.

- 'Yes i'll be here i'll have to go and be at the salon first but right after that i'll be over auntie Peg!'Roxy said turning round when she saw best friend Christian walking into the Vic.'Robbie looked too.

- 'Robbieeee where have you been love of my life'Christian said opening his arms while Robbie jumped up on him

- 'You're such a charmer Christian'Robbie said giving him a kiss hello.

- 'If only you were bout 10 years older beautifull'Christian said giving Robbie a kiss on her cheek.

- 'Then you still had me to answer to mr Clark!'Ronnie said smiling pulling a pint for a punter.

Robbie and Christian both pouted their lips. Roxy just laughed shaking her head.

- 'Nutters' she said putting a drink down for her friend.

- 'Mum, till what time are you working today?'Robbie asked opening a bag of crisps Ronnie just gave her.

- 'Round 7 my little lovey'Ronnie said squeezing Robbie's cheeks'i'll bring us something from the chipie yeah'.

- 'Whatta bout Rox and ..'Robbie stopped.

- 'Mum?'Ronnie asked smiling'look babe calling her mum is no problem, you know not for me, i see it just as a name, i know i'm your real mother!' Ronnie said seeing that Robbie still had trouble with calling Glenda 'mum'.

- 'Yeah well…'Robbie didn't know what to say'so they're not gonna be home then?'.

- 'Think Rox will do something with Christian..right Rox? Ronnie said as Roxy joined her sisters to see what they were talking about.

- 'Yeah just a little drink, i won't be home late,'Jack is with Amy, he just texted he picked her up, and he'll bring her over later when you are home Roxy said taking some crisps from Robbie's'.

- 'And …mum?'Robbie then asked. Ronnie and Roxy at the same time looked at Robbie surprised.

- 'Oh my god you've said it, now you really part of us'Roxy said shaking her hand through Robbie's hair who to a step backwards to avoid her sisters way of messing Robbie's hair up.

- '"Mum" i think is having a drink at Carols after the bookies, or they were gonna have something to eat at Fargo's or the cafe i don't know, they weren't sure yet, but she'll be a bit later too'Ronnie said.

- 'Allright well then i will go home and 'do my homework'Robbie said a bit tryin to provoke Ronnie.

- 'Yes you'd better!'Ronnie said leaning over to give Robbie a kiss and a hug 'i'll see you in a couple of houres then yeah?'.

- 'Yeah alright'Robbie said giving Roxy a kiss, seeing her babysister was about to leave. Robbie grabbed her bag and gave Christian a kiss and walked to the door.

- 'Till we meet again my beautifull'Christian said in his

theatrical way giving Robbie a handkiss.

- 'Carefull now my lovely Rox is getting jealous!'Robbie said with a grin on her face then walked out of the Vic into Bridgestreet.

- 'Well well if it isn't the little bigmouth of Albertsquare!'Some loud voice said.

Robbie turned around and saw Stacey coming up with Kat, the woman she had words with last night.

- 'Hey Robbie'Stacey said walking up to Robbie.

- 'Hi Stace, so this loudmouth is family of yours ey?'Robbie asked grinning a bit shyly looking at Kat.

- 'Yeah this is my cousin Kat, i heard you had a run in with her last night, about you're sisters, you sticking up for them, well done Mitchell, Kat's not easily to be won over'.

- 'Yeah i got that'Robbie said.

- 'So what are you up to Robbie Mitchell?'Kat asked smiling at Robbie, she liked people with a bit of straightforward character in them.

- 'On my way home'Robbie said pointing through Bridgestreet.

- 'And where is that?'Kat asked.

- 'Well till the weekend we're at Georgestreet and then we move to nr 27'Robbie said 'we're gonna be neighbours, we're gonna be close then'.

- 'Oh my god anouther loudmouth on the square'Kat said laughing'What will Dot say?'

- 'And i don't come alone ey, bringing my mums and sister'.

- 'Wouldn't tha tbe you're mum and sisters'Kat asked then looking at Stacey.

- 'It's a long story'Stacey said'I'll tell you sometime yeah'.

- 'Alright you'll go home then maybe i'll see you later'Kat said padding Robbie on her back.

- 'Don't count on it, am not aloud to go out"till further notice" Robbie said 'Got a bit of house-arrest'.

- 'I'm not surprised about that to be honest, if you're such a wiseass as you were last night to me, i can imagine some trouble you'll get in, you would if you were my kid, so what did you do then?' Kat asked.

- 'Oh got into a fight with my cousin Sam'Robbie said 'Barbie'.

- 'Barbie haha, yeah your cousin Sam is somthing else, you're a funny kid you are, well now get yourself home don't wanna get you into more trouble just on your way home'Kat said saying goodbye.

- 'We've got some new shirts and all coming tomorrow Robbie so come and have a look then yeah?'Stacey said also saying goodbye.

- 'Alright i'll come tomorrow then maybe i can get Ronnie to by me some'Robbie said then continuing to walk home.

Then when she was close to the bookies she ran into ZsaZsa, Leon,Fatboy and Lucy, out of the corner of her eye she saw Glenda outside the bookies sweeping, only Glenda didn't notice her yet.

- ''Hello babygirl, alcholcollecter'Fatboy said a bit loud making Glenda look up but not immediately noticing her youngest daughter and her friends.

- 'Oi shuss yeah my mother is overthere, i'm already in trouble for last nights familybonding with Sam'Robbie said grabbing Fatboys jacket to make him talk a little softer.

- 'I heard from auntie Shirl you're on house-arrest again'ZsaZsa said'we have to move our gathering to another day then.

- 'Why not tonight?'Lucy asked looking with arrogance to Robbie.

- 'Oi did you nick alcohol, oh i forgot you're family only sells other strong stuff fish and coffee'Robbie said'You think we did that for nothing, just to give it to you?'

- 'Girls Girls'Fatboy said trying to calm them down.

- 'Maybe lets do it this weekend maybe or Friday'Robbie said 'we're all moving then so they're too busy to keep their eyes on me yeah'.

- 'Yeah sounds good Robbie we don't have to get up early the next day, it sounds better yeah'Leon said.

Then Glenda had noticed her daughter standing a little further away from the bookies with her friends.

- 'Robbie?" Glenda called her.

- 'Look i gotta go yeah, she's calling me'Robbie said walking slowly away from her friends.

- 'Alright we'll text yeah RoRo'ZsaZsa said, walking with the rest back to the square while Robbie walked up to Glenda.

- 'I hope you're on you way home darling, you're grounded remember!'Glenda said giving her youngest a firm look.

- 'Yeah i just walked into them alright, i just said hi, hope that's still aloud'Robbie said.

- 'Oi i don't think you're in a position to use that tone with me madam, no straight home and homework first!' Glenda said warning Robbie.

- 'Yes i will mum'Robbie said knowing this would make her melt right into Robbie's hands.

Glenda, just as Robbie thought, started to light up and her voice went softer.

- 'Alright darling, i will see you later tonight then yeah, i'll be sure to be home before you're of to bed'.Glenda said.

- 'Alright mum i'll see you later then, say hi to Carol yeah'Robbie said giving Glenda another lift on the cloud she was flowing on. Robbie gave Glenda a kiss goodbye and then walked straight to Georgestreet.


	25. Chapter 25

Robbie had been at home for a while now and she was having some music on , the volume turned up a bit, the times she had the place to herself were rare so when the opportunity came a long she really took advantage of it. Ronnie was going to be home in an hour or so, so she still had som alone-time.

On the kitchencabinet a bottle of coke was standing without the top, some crisps were on the kitchentable, the cupboard where she got the glass out was left open, the tv was on and she was chatting away on the labtop on the sofa with her feet on the table, while talking on her phone to Whitney.

Then totally unexpected she got the scare of her life when she heard Glenda call her name out loud.

- 'Robin Riley Evangeline Mitchell!' Glenda's voice sounded through the whole flat.

- 'What the hell is going on in here, you think this is a youthcenter or what?'Glenda asked her youngest child. Robbie still in shock just starred at Glenda.

- 'Well, are you gonna answer me or what Robin!'Glenda asked Robbie strict.

- 'I'm just enjoying some time alone...that's all'Robbie said in a soft voice, putting her phone down.

- 'And leaving this mess on the table, and the kitchencabinet, having everything on, i mean are you listening to the music, watching tv or calling some friend, an on the computer?'Glenda asked putting the top on the bottle again and putting it back in the fridge. Glenda kept looking at Robbie. She was used to Ronnie being strict, but having 2 mums now with rules and ways, it was a bit to much to handle.

- So have you done anything about your homework then?'Glenda, still in her strict mood, asked again.

- 'Yeah i finished that before'Robbie said taking a zip of her drink.

- 'And your paper little missy, you know, the one that is due on friday?' GLenda asked but already knowing what the answer was gonna be.

- 'Yeah done a bit on that also'Robbie said lying, she had come home earlier and just did what she wanted to do, homework was last priority on her list.

- 'I want you to turn the music and tv off, and start on that paper now, you go sit here at the kitchentable!'Glenda said grabbing her lipstick out of her purse and putting it on her lips while Robbie turned everything off.

- 'Now what?'Robbie asked getting tired of Glenda telling her what to do and nagging about everything.

- 'Excuse me?'Glenda asked crossing her arms on her chest and looking at Robbie waiting for an answer.

Robbie sighed and grabbed the labtop and put it on the kitchentable.

- 'Now you go and sit here and i want you working on that paper, is that clear!'Glenda said 'i'll be in the bedroom getting changed'.

- 'Where are you off to then?'Robbie asked sounding interested to get Glenda to calm down a bit, Ronnie had already told her about their mum going for dinner or something with Carol.

- 'I'm gonna have dinner with Carol'Glenda said getting her purse from the table.

- 'Oh thats'nice and where are you going then, are you gonna eat at Whits?'Robbie asked again keeping a converstion going.

- 'No darling, it's to loud there with all them kids, were going to Fargo's i think'Glenda said'Now you gonna do your homework and i'm really have to get changed i don't wanna be too late at Carols'. Glenda walked over out of the bedroom.

Robbie starred at her walking out of the livingroom and just before she got to the bedroom Robbie said: 'Mum?'

Glenda walked back, "mum" seemed to be the maigc word to get Glenda smiling cause when she came back to the livingroom again Robbie could see she was glowing, she knew it cause she had seen it so many times with Ronnie, it didn't work everytime anymore with Ronnie but trying was always worthed.

- 'What darling?'She asked her youngest daughter, having her call her mum was music to her ears.

- 'I just wanted to say that i'm sorry mum, i mean for coming home to this mess'Robbie said standing up thinking this was what she wanted to hear.

- 'Alright darling, i understand you wanting the place to yourself once in a while but you don't have to exaggerate it'Glenda said giving her daughter a hug. Then she got back to the bedroom again to now really get changed.

About an hour later Ronnie came home, Robbie had done her homework while Glenda had been at home, just as she left she got of the table and turned the telly on, she left her schoolwork on the table though, if Ronnie would come home she would see she made an effort on doing what they wanted her to do.

- 'Hi my little love, you're alright'Ronnie said as she gave Robbie a hug coming in.

- 'Hi mum, i'm starving you know'Robbie said hugging Ronnie back.

- 'Finished your homework then babe'Ronnie said walking up to the kitchen looking at all the schoolbooks on the table.

- 'Yeah'Robbie said then watching tv again.

- 'Are you tired babe?'Ronnie asked again getting some plates out of the cupboard.

- 'Why?'Robbie asked walking up to her mum wanting to get some dirnk.

- 'Oh i can tell' Ronnie said grabbing Robbie around her waist and giving her the biggest hug.

- 'Mum am i still grounded tomorrow?'Robbie asked surrounded by Ronnie's arms and putting her chin on her mums chest looking up to her.

- 'We'll see, we're gonna eat first and then i was thinking a movie we could watch maybe, Jack we'll be over later bringing Amy home'Ronnie said as they walked back to the sofa with their plates.

- 'Is he gonna stay tonight?'Robbie asked sitting down next to Ronnie on the sofa.

- 'No, he's just bringing her over, he's going to play poker with some friends at his place'Ronnie said.

- 'I can't wait untill we live at the square, having Jack closer so i can watch him play'Robbie said.

- 'Ehm excuse me but what gave you the impression that when we move over you are allowed to go and watch them play poker?'Ronnie asked with a smile on her face.

- 'Come on Ron in time he also will move in with us right, then i can watch'Robbie said convinced that things were gonna go how she interpreted it.

- 'We 'll see how it goes yeah, not to worry your little head about'Ronnie said grabbing the remote and clicking to the moviechannel 'You pick one baby'.

Robbie picked out a movie and while they were eating they watched the movie.

Done with eating Robbie rolled up and curled up against Ronnie.

- 'So was mum home before?'Ronnie asked stroking her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'Yeah she was here to change in to something else and then she went off to Carols'Robbie said.

- 'Anything happen?' Ronnie said looking down at Robbie who looked at her, looking up to Ronnie.

- 'She ehm..she was a little shocked when she got home, i mean i had music and telly on at the same time..guess she's not used to that then ey'Robbie said just being a little honest about it, this way she wasn't really lying, cause Ronnie would see that in her.

- 'Well she left us a long time ago, and you know that dad wasn't to keen on loud music so, she alright though babe, you know she missed out on a lot, esspecially about you, i mean you were a baby

…she missed everything on that, that's pretty painfull since you were such a cute baby'Ronnie said pincing Robbie's cheeks which she like to do a lot since Robbie hated it.

- 'Stop..mum!'Robbie said pushing Ronnie's hands away 'Excuse me ..were cute?'.

- 'You still are babe, a bit cheeky at times, becoming more naughty as you were growing up, but we could see that, me and Rox when you were still a toddler winding us around your little finger, dressing you up in little dresses that you weren't that fond of at the time so you were always taking them off, you loved to walk around in not much, just your nappie and a romper or just a nappie and your little shirt. You would always laugh out so loud if Roxy would try to come and get ya and you would run away and then when she got you she would throw you up in the air, you loved that, how wilder it got the better you liked it, then at night after we gave you a bath and changed you we put you in your little bed and sit by you telling you stories and you fell asleep sucking your thumb when not using your dummy. And when you cried at night having a bad dream or wetting your nappie or something i would change you and get you a bottle and give it to you in the comfortable chair in your room and then you would always look up at me with those blue eyes the whole time while drinking, i loved those moments just you and me all quiet in the house just hearing you suck that bottle was the only sound and then i would take you with me and put you in my bed, you put your little arms around my neck, and when you got older and had a big girls bed you always came out of it during the night and crawled in with me. Oh and when we were out we wanted to put you in your buggy you just sat in there for like a half hour or something then you wanted out to walk and then when we got you out you didn't wanna walk anymore and not back in your buggy so i had to carry you around everywhere all the time, i still have to do that sometimes', Ronnie smiled.

- 'Yeah right, you only carry me to bed when i've fallen asleep thats it'Robbie said pinching Ronnie's nose.

- 'You're still a baby, always will be my baby, baby'Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss on her head.

Then the buzzer went and Robbie got up and walked to the hallway to get the door, it was Jack with Amy.

- 'Hi darling, is your mum home already?'Jack asked coming up.

- 'Hi Jack hey Ames, how are ya, have you had a good day with dad'Robbie said saying it as if they were sisters pretending Jack was her dad too.

- 'She had a great time, didn't you sweetheart'Jack said walking behind Robbie into the livingroom.

- 'Hiya babes'Ronnie said giving Amy a kiss then Jack'Has she had dinner yet?'.

- 'Yeah she has and i just changed her ,she's ready for bed, she's pretty tired'Jack said'We've been busy all day, haven't we darling'.

- 'Alright i'll put her to bed then'Ronnie said taking Amy over from Jack then taking her over to the bedroom to put her down.

- 'Oh you and your mum watching a movie then darling?'Jakc said seeing the tv screen paused.

- 'Yeah but it's a bit boring so we actually were talking'Robbie said handing Jack a beer 'You drink one with us ey Jack, heard you're having a pokernight later on'.

- 'Yeah alright cheers darling'Jack said, he knew Robbie liked him very much that wasn't the problem, he could see the three of them living together as a proper little family, but him and Ronnie, that was a different story they had been off and on together, hurting eachother and loving eachother, Ronnie wanted to take it slow now because of Robbie, she also knew he woudl be a great dad for her but them fighting and then an off and on relationship would do know good for Robbie, so for now they were together but living apart for Robbie's sake, for now.

Ronnie came back into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa.

- 'so what time is everyone coming?'Ronnie asked putting her arm around his back.

- 'At 9'Jack said'So i gotta get home after this one cause i need to tidy the place a bit'.

- 'Yeah alright we'll finish the movie then right baby'Ronnie said winking at Robbie.

- 'Yeah 'Robbie said.

Right after Jack left Roxy came home, she and Christian had gone over to the R&R but it was so dead that they decided to go home and plan another night some other time. The movie wasn't really a hit so they turned it off before it ended.

- 'So Amy was alright?'Roxy asked sitting down.

- 'Yeah she was tired so i put her to bed when she got home'Ronnie said pouring some drinks for herself and Roxy.

Round 10 their mum Glenda arrived home. Putting her purse on the kitchentable and sitting down in between Roxy and Robbie.

- 'So how was your dinner mum?'Ronnie asked while taking a zip of her dirnk.

- 'Yeah Carol and me, well we have a good time together'Glenda said.

- 'Well that's good isn't it'Robbie said'It's good you'll have a friend round the square'.

- 'Yes'Glenda said'So you're all done with your responsibilities then?'

- 'Yeah, yeah í ehm did that and then watch a movie with mum'Robbie said looking at Ronnie.

- 'I thinks you should go and get ready for bed now babe'Ronnie said'Tomorrows another day of school'.

- 'Yeah don't remind me' Robbie said standing up and walking over to Ronnie, she then sat on her lab and put her arms around her mums neck and gave her a kiss then put her head on her shoulders 'I had a good time tonight.'

- 'Yeah we had some quality time didn't we'Ronnie said rubbing Robbie's back.

- 'Oh what did you do then, you watched a flaming boring movie'Roxy said.

- 'We had food, a boring movie but we talked, talked about how she was as a baby'.

- 'Yeah like she said quality'Robbie said rolling her eyes to Roxy who started laughing.

- 'Common to bed you!'Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss'Sleep well my little love'.

Robbie gave Ronnie a kiss back and then walked over to Glenda giving her a kiss and then Roxy. Then she left the livingroom to get ready for bed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to Dare to dream 111 and louiejanes for always the lovely reviews!Building up to maybe some alcoholfestivities so sorry if it will take a couple of days that i don't update but want it to be good so i need some time ;D but dont worry i'll make it worthed to wait ;D(im trying ofcourse)xxx**

It was in the middle of the night when one of the bedroomdoors opened and Ronnie came out and walked to the kitchen putting the kettle on. Then she walked back to the bedroom where Robbie came out.

- 'Come on baby'Ronnie said taking Robbie to the bathroom where, just as they got there, Robbie threw up. Roxy also had walked up to the bathroom to see how her sister was doing.

- 'Ron how is she?'Roxy asked rubbing her own arms cause she was a bit cold.

- 'Well i don't know what it is but i hope she threw it out now'Ronnie said holding on to Robbie leaning over the toilet.

- 'Mum'Robbie said getting up, she wasn't feeling well at all, she turned to Ronnie and started crying.

- 'Oh come here sweetie' Ronnie said putting her arms around Robbie holding her very tightly 'Rox why don't you just go back to bed i'll grab some covers and i'll stay with her on the sofa so you can sleep and i can give her some tea and something to eat, alright'.

- 'Alright'Roxy said giving both sisters a kiss'get well babysis and try and get some sleep yeah'.

Roxy walked back to the bedroom and Ronnie took Robbie to the livingroom, Roxy came out of the bedroom with some covers.

- 'Thanks babe'Ronnie said, then walked over to the sofa.

- 'Come and lay here babes, i'll get some tea and some biscuits, and then i'll come and cuddle you till you feel better'Ronnie said feeling bad for Robbie.

Robbie lay down on the sofa she was still crying cause she felt so sick, her medicine was mostly the loving arms of her mum, she made it all better, she always did.

- 'Mum i'm getting cold'Robbie said putting all the covers around her.

- 'Just a minute babe and i'll be there yeah'Ronnie said pouring the hot water in the cups then she walked back over to the sofa. She put the cups down on the table and lay down next to Robbie, Robbie had always been a small tiny girl, a chubby baby but grew up being a very petite girl aound 5.09 ft high, still growing of course but she wouldn't be as tall as Ronnie or how Archie was more like Roxy's size, they both fitted easily on the large sofa. Ronnie put her arms around her so she would warm up a bit.

- 'Mummy'Robbie just mumbled and then eventually fell asleep. Ronnie just soothed her the whole time by rubbing her back, her head and then also fell asleep.

Early in the morning Glenda had gotten out of bed, she had slept through last nights events and walked over to the livingroom cause she was craving for some coffee.

She walked into the livingroom not noticing 2 of her daughters asleep on the sofa.

When she poured the coffee in her cup she sat down at the kitchentable where she noticed the covers on the sofa. She stood up again and walked over to take a look.

As she stood by the sofa she saw her oldest and her youngest curled up together, under the covers. This is what she would have wanted to be herself, be Ronnie comforting her youngest child who obviously hadn't been well looking at her laying there looking a little sweaty, looking feverish and there was tea on the table.

The sound of the bedroomdoor opening, cause of Roxy coming out, woke Ronnie.

- 'Morning darling'Glenda said softly 'why are you two on the sofa, what happened'.

Then Roxy walked in straight over to the sofa to see how her sisters were doing.

- 'Oh you know mum, sometimes Roxy still has accidents in bed so we got out and slept here'Ronnie joked.

- 'Well are we up and about'Roxy said not laughing at her sisters joke.

- 'Mum Robbie's sick, she had a fever in bed and threw up later so i decided to sleep here with her so Rox could get her sleep'Ronnie then said serious.

Then Robbie's eyes opended.

- 'Morning my little love'Ronnie said giving her a little kiss on her head.

- 'How are you feeling darling?'Glenda said putting her hand on Robbie's forehead 'You still feel a little hot'.

- 'Why don't i make you some toast?'Ronnie said wanting to stand up.

- 'No it's alright Ron i'll make some toast yeah'Roxy said walking back to the kitchen.

- 'So do you want me to stay with her today?'Glenda said 'I mean you have to keep her home today'.

- 'No it's alright mum, i will call Jack and i'll get some work done here, don't worry Jack will understand'.

- 'Alright, ehm i will check at lunch then yeah'Glenda said wanting to do something for her little girl.

- 'Yeah alright, you come over and have lunch here, i would like that'Ronnie said looking at Robbie 'she's probably gonna sleep most of the day, i will have to call school and let Whitney know'.

- 'Alright i'm gonna take a shower then'Glenda said her hand soothingly stroking Robbie's cheek 'you'll be alright darling you just try and get some sleep alright'.

- 'Mum when you get out of the shower breakfast will be ready yeah'Roxy said getting some food out of the fridge.

- 'Thanks darling'Glenda said walking out of the livingroom.

xxxx

Whitney met up with Lauren,ZsaZsa, Leon, Fatboy,Jay and Peter.

- 'So where's babygirl Mitchell'Fatboy asked Whitney.

- 'Oh Ronnie called, she's sick, throwing up all night, fever, so she's not coming obviously'Whitney said.

- 'So when is this drinkfest gonna happen then?'Leon asked 'I mean we can not do it without her i mean she helped out getting it'.

- 'Well maybe Saturday or Sunday then' ZsaZsa said'cause she might me sick tomorrow too'.

- 'And do we know where yet?' Peter asked ZsaZsa 'Think the park or the allotments is best choice, i mean it's more quiet there'.

- 'I hope you stay quiet when drinking a couple'Jay said laughing.

- 'We'll do it round 7 yeah, it's a bit darker then'Fatboy said.

- 'Yeah the less people round there is better'Lauren said laughing along with Jay.

- 'Be sure to have your homework done P cause after your not fit for it anymore'Fatboy said.

The kids then when off to school thinking about their alcoholicweekend coming.

xxxx

Jack walked back to his desk, in his office at R&R, and picked up his phone that was ringing, he saw it was Ronnie.

- 'Hey Ron, you're a bit late, thought you'd be in already'Jack said sitting down behind his computer.

- 'Hi sweety, yeah well i've been up all night with my little babe, she's been sick all night so i'm gonna stay home today taking care of her, i will do some work here yeah'Ronnie said.

- 'Oh i'm sorry to hear that, is she alright though?'Jack said being concerned, he kinda thought of Robbie as one of his, his daughter Penny, who was living with her mother , he never really saw, if they were ever gonna be reunited nobody knew, with Robbie he had a little bond, more then with his own flesh and blood Penny, he always watched over Robbie when she was around. He knew that she was the most important person in Ronnie's life.

- 'Well she's sleeping now, she's not herself, she's like a little baby you know, sleeping, a little eating then sleeping again, i wanna have her feeling better soon hopefully tomorrow then i'm also at home Jack because of us all moving to the square' Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah alright i will handle it here, and for tonight i'll hire some extra staff'Jack said 'You take care of her alright sweetheart'Jack said'I will give you a call later'.

- 'Alright babe, we'll talk later, oh if you wanna come by at lunch maybe, mum's also coming over so if you want i'll be glad to see you'.

- 'Let me just see if i have time then alright, if so i will drop by'Jack said.

- 'Alright darling i probably see you then'Ronnie smiled wanting her love to come by.

- 'Yeah probably 'Jack said smiling himself.

xxxx

Ronnie sat at the diningroomtable, it was just before 1 and in a minute she was gonna make some lunch, Glenda wasn't there yet but she would soon be and Jack had called back that he was gonna come over.

Robbie had been awake about 2 hours ago and had some more toast and a little bit of tea. Now she was back in a deep sleep on the sofa. She didn't wanna be in the bedroom alone she wanted to be around her mother.

Then Ronnie got a textmessage on her mobile. She grabbed her phone and looked who send her a message. It was a message from Whitney which was a bit odd cause she never really send Ronnie textmessages, she would call but that was always about Robbie, she couldn't make out what it mend: "_Hi Mitchymoo mzya schl=ntng 2 mz da dnrkfst willb 0Vrda wknd xsz4mybstii"_

Ronnie starred at it and wondered why Whitney would send it to her. It looked like a text for Robbie, but why did she recieve it? The only reason for getting it was that she could imagine that it happened because of Ronnie calling Whitney this morning about Robbie, and kids these days text very fast, so Whitney could have made a text and without thinking and looking she send it to the last caller. She thought of calling Whitney back but looking at the time she'd probably would be in class by now, so she send her a text back.

__

"Hi sweetie i received your text for Robbie obviously, i will show it to her later when she wakes up, maybe she knows what it says lol! X Ronnie"

Then the buzzer rang and Ronnie got up, it was probably Jack cause Glenda ofcourse had a key.

xxxx

ZsaZsa, Peter, Lauren,Fatboy,Jay,Leon and Whitney walked out of the schooldoors and Whitney got her phone to see if she had had any calls or messages while her volume have been silent during classes.

She stood still as she saw her textmessage from Ronnie 'Oh no no no!'She said loud, the rest of the gang got a scare of this sudden hysterical reaction from their friend.

- 'What?'ZsaZsa asked.

- 'The text i send to Robbie, i … i send it to Ronnie instead, how did this happen, probably cause she called me, i really need a new phone this one i wanna throw to pieces'.Whitney said frustrated

- 'And what did Ronnie's say?'Leon asked looking a bit concerned.

- 'Thank god i used shortmessages, and i wrote drankfest wrong so maybe, maybe she didn't understand, not really i think from what i get out of her text'Whitney said.

- 'Well send Robbie a new one then and tell her, what if that gorgeous blond finds out anyway, then hell is gonna break loose babygirl' Fatboy said to Whitney.

- 'RoRo wouldn't tell on us'ZsaZsa said 'She would rather get in trouble herself then telling'.

- 'Yeah remember when last year we broke the window at the launderette, think Dot saw me do it and still Robbie didn't tell when she got caught with running away' Peter said.

- 'Yeah, let's just hope they're not gonna find out'Lauren said'oh men we really gonna have some trouble on our back then'.

xxxx

Just after Jack, Glenda also had come home to Georgestreet and with all the voices and the buzzer going from Jack, Robbie had woken up.

- 'Hey little lovey'Ronnie said'How are you feeling are you up for something to eat?'

- 'Nah i already had toast before that's enough for now, just a bit of tea please mum'Robbie said still laying on the sofa, she didn't have the strength to go and sit with her mums and Jack.

- 'Oh babe, Whitney send a text to my phone, here take a look, hope you understand what she means with it cause i'm not a teenager anymore that's for sure'Ronnie just gave her phone to Robbie.

Robbie took the phone and read the message from Whitney, when she saw what it said she felt she was turning red. Obviously Ronnie didn't understand any of it or she wouldn't be handing it to her so calmly, if she would have understand it, steam would have come out of her ears.

- 'So do you understand what it mend babes?'Ronnie asked while sitting at the kitchentable.

- 'Yeah ehm it's about a guy she likes from school she's gonna meet him over the weekend, she's totally in love'Robbie said roling her eyes, surprised this lie just rolled out of her mouth, maybe Ronnie would not pay any attention to it anymore.

xxxx

Roxy just had a coffee with Christian and was back on her way to the Vic when she ran into Stacey who was at her stall working.

- 'Roxy"Stacey called her over.

- 'You alright Stace?'Roxy asked walking over.

- 'Yeah i'm alright thanks, ehm i was wondering, i told Robbie yesterday we would be having some new stock of clothes, and it arrived but haven't seen her yet, she was gonna ask Ronnie if she would come and take a look,is she's still in school then?'.

- 'Ehm yeah normaly, but she got sick last night so you won't be seeing her today, sorry, but ehm, what sort of new stock do you have then?'Roxy asked loving clothes and being just nosy.

- 'I got these new shirts, i know she's gonna love em right'Stacey said kinda knowing what sort of clothes Robbie normaly would wear.

- 'Oh these are definitely her style yeah'Roxy said 'And do you have them in a really small size then maybe Stace?'.

- 'Yeah and you can change in a different size if it doesn't fit her'Stacey said getting some small shirts to show her.

- 'Get me this one and that black one up there'Roxy said 'i'm a sucker for that little brat when she's sick, hopefully this will make her feel better, i'll send Ron over later she'll buy some more, she's really pathetic when it comes to Robbie being sick'.


	27. Chapter 27

**I had this chapter ready but now taking my time for the next so be patient cause it will come!**

It was a Fridaymorning, the night before had been a quiet one, Roxy had called Ronnie, before coming home, about the shirts at Stacey's stall but she had told Roxy that she would drop by Friday or Saturday and then taking Robbie with her to take a look herself, when she was feeling better. Ronnie had put Robbie to bed early since she wasn't feeling well yet and had fallen asleep on the sofa while they were having dinner. Ronnie also had turned in early cause of the night before, she needed some sleep to be fit the next day, the day they were gonna get everything packed to move to Albertsquare on Saturday, it was gonna be a busy weekend.

Robbie walked into the livingroom where Glenda just had her breakfast, she was sitting on the sofa watching the morningnews on tv.

Robbie walked over and sat next to Glenda and leaned against her.

- 'Morning darling'Glenda said surprised at what Robbie just did, she slowly put her arm around her youngest child and gave her a little cuddle. Robbie just went with it and relaxed her head on Glenda's chest, Glenda didn't know what just happened to her but she could scream inside from happiness.

- 'How are you feeling today, did you sleep alright darling?'Glenda asked stroking her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'I slept alright but not feeling that well yet'Robbie said'I don't know if i'm going to school today mum'.

- 'Well i think you should have another day of rest at home, apparantely your body is asking for it'.

- 'Are you also staying home or what?'Robbie asked looking up to Glenda.

- 'I'm working untill lunchtime, then i'm gonna help your sisters out with packing so that we don't have to do everything at night, and we can relax in the evening'. Glenda said, she wanted to ask if Robbie wanted any breakfast or something to drink but this moment of sitting together, her baby curled up to her, it was priceless and she didn't wanna give it up already.

Thankfully Ronnie walked into the livingroom.

- 'Morning mum'she said walking up to her mother and Robbie.

- 'How are you feeling today sweetie, you slept alright i think, not much of tossing and turning like the night before'Ronnie said feeling Robbie's forehead.

- 'She's not well yet darling, i think she should stay another day at home, relax a little more and Monday is early enough to go back to school, you could call Whitney to ask for your homework right darling?'Glenda said and asking Robbie.

- 'I'm not as sick as yesterday but i'm still feeling slightly terrible, can i stay home please mummy?'Robbie said then getting up and walking up to Ronnie who just sat down on the chair, Robbie sat on her lab again putting her arms around Ronnie's neck and leaning her head on her mums shoulder, she did that always whether it was for comfort, or to bribe Ronnie into whatever she was up to, ofcourse Ronnie wasn't born yesterday and knew Robbie in and out, but she loved these moments for any reason, being a mum you hold memories of when a child is a young child or a baby and wants to be with you all the time, cuddling and all, and when puberty kicks in most teenagers get embarrassed wanna be cool and independent, so Ronnie cherished every moment she had with her baby, when she did those things Ronnie loved when Robbie was a little child and a baby, and for Robbie, now being a 15 year old teenager these moments with her mum, she just loved but she only did it when at home, not in front of her friends ofcourse.

- 'Alright you can stay home ofcourse, i think you're not really better either, but i want you to really relax, and not sit behind the computer all day or the telly alright, i mean you can watch something but i want you to take a nap this afternoon after mummy gives you your bottle yes babyboo'Ronnie joked with Robbie, holding her like she was a tiny baby again, Glenda started to laugh too, looking at Robbie who was trying to get out of Ronnie's arms.

- 'Mum be serious common, stop, i'm gonna be lying on the sofa alright, i'm not really up to internet and all, just a movie maybe this afternoon'Robbie said walking over to the sofa again.

- 'Oi if you two or done being so soppy with eachother look what your most favourite sweetest bestes sister bought you yesterday'Roxy said, she had been listening in on Robbie and Ronnie.

- 'What?'Robbie said walking up to her sister opening the bag Roxy was holding.

- 'Ooo Wow, these are so cool, and you bought these for me, really, your not joking with me are you Rox?'Robbie said, knowing Roxy it could been a joke, Roxy had done that enough times before,buying something and making Robbie crazy telling it was for her and then saying she bought it for herself.

- 'No babysis, they're both yours if you like them'Roxy said getting a hug from her babysister right away.

- 'I hope i'm better tomorrow then i can wear one of them, thanks Rox you're my fave'Robbie said.

- 'Oi she's your fave?'Ronnie said with a grin walking up to Robbie.

- 'Sister, i'm talking sister mum'Robbie said then taking her new shirts and walking to the bedroom.

- 'Alright let's have breakfast sis, mum you'd already had breakfast right?'Ronnie said.

- 'Yes i have to hurry up i don't wanna be late, and i'll be home around 1 or 2 yeah'Glenda said 'You two have something to eat and i'll see you later girls'.

- 'Alright mum, don't worry we'll see you later'Roxy said taking a zip of hr juice she just poured in a glass.

xxxx

Later that day Ronnie was packing her stuff in the bedroom, Robbie was in bed sleeping, she had been up all day and Ronnie saw she was getting tired, instead of sleeping on the sofa she told Robbie to hop into the bed, simply to get her rest and because of a hyper Amy and Roxy who where chatting away in the livingroom.

- "Ron do you know when Phill is gonna go over to the Vic tomorrow?'Roxy had come in quietly and asked soflty.

- 'Don't know Rox maybe in the afternoon, i mean we don't have to get up at the crack of dawn now do we'Ronnie said folding some of Robbie's clothes.

- 'I just hope it's this move and then we'll be living there for a while'Roxy said smacking her lips while chewing on a piece of gum.

- 'Close your mouth Rox please, how old are you 12?'Ronnie said putting the clothes into a suitcase.

xxxx

At dinnertime Ronnie was cooking while Roxy was feeding Amy, Glenda was packing her stuff all together before Amy went to bed and Robbie was watching the telly lying under a fleeceblanket to keep warm. She was making a textmessage under the blanket to send to Whitney and ZsaZsa that tomorrow she would be moving but at the end of the day, early evening she would be available, she would just say that she was gonna be over at Whit's for the evening which was gonna be a coverup cause they would be having a little party at the park, alcohol included.

- 'What have you got there?' Roxy asked noticing her sister kept looking down instead of at the telly.

- 'What do you mean'Robbie said stalling Roxy who was always so very nosy.

- 'You think i'm stupid or what? Roxy asked giving Amy another spoon of applesauce.

- 'Eh yeah' Robbie said smiling, this was an easy one.

- 'Wanna keep those shirts?'Roxy asked looking serious.

- Ís that the most serious face you can pull Rox, oh my god Ames gonna have a laugh when she's older, you pretending to be strict, she's gonna piss her pants with a look like that'Robbie loved taking the mick out of her sisters.

- 'Want me to come over and wanna let you feel how serious i am looking Robbie!'Roxy said getting irritated always very easy when things weren't going her way.

- 'Alright Robbie why don't you come here and wash up, dinner is about ready'Ronnie said knowing where this was gonna end.

- 'You are lucky dinner is ready'Roxy said wiping Amy's face and standing up.

Robbie not really quick intimitated by Roxy walked over to her and put her arms around Roxy then gave her a kiss.

- 'You're the bestes sister Rox!' Robbie said then walking up to the sink to wash her hands.

- 'You're such a charmer'Roxy said 'You're not gonna get away with that everytime you know'.

- 'As long as it works on you Rox'Ronnie said smiling putting a pan with pasta on the table.

- 'Mum!'Ronnie called'Mum dinners ready!'.

Glenda came walking out of the bedroom back to the livingroom.

- 'Well i think i have most of it'Glenda said washing her hands. Ronnie got some drinks out of the fridge. Roxy gave Amy a little babybook to play with while they were gonna have dinner. Robbie's phone went of so she walked to the sofa to see who it was.

- 'Robbie leave the phone, you're gonna have dinner first'Ronnie said while serving pasta to Robbie's plate.

- 'Yeah but it's…'Robbie said wanting to pick it up but the look of Ronnie's face told her to better leave the phone and get back on her chair.

- 'They'll call you back if it's important yeah'Ronnie said serving Glenda.

- 'Thanks darling it smells very good'Glenda said.

- 'Do you want some salad with it mum?''Roxy asked her mother.

- 'Yes please'Glenda said handing Roxy her plate.

- 'Robbie?'Roxy asked also her sister if she wanted any salad, but Robbie was looking grumpy at her plate, not eating, just tapping with her fork.

- 'Is there a problem Robbie?'Ronnie asked although she knew it was ofcourse about the phonecall, but that was Ronnie, strict, and not just about dinner, she just hated it talking on the phone while eating dinner, any form of eating together like breakfast and lunch, and not just from Robbie, from anybody.

- 'No' Robbie said softly not looking up to Ronnie's face cause she knew how it would look like.

- 'Then sit up straight and and start eating alright, don't act like a baby or i'll put you in your nieces highchair with that kinda behaviour!'Ronnie said in her calm but strict way.

- 'So salad then babysis' Roxy said trying again.

- 'No i don't want any'Robbie said, her mood had suddenly changed, she hated the fact that Ronnie could be so strict one moment and cuddling her and all the next. It reminded her sometimes of her father, although his way of being strict was only to tell you who was in charge, with Ronnie it was part of her 'raising up a teenager' which wasn't so easy with loudmouth Mitchells.

Ronnie sighed, then put her fork down.

- 'Are you gonna eat or what?'Ronnie said again in her calm strict way 'cause if not you can have your moody moment in the bedroom, do you understand Robbie!'.

- 'Darling, your sister made this lovely pasta, really it's delicious, here have a bite'Glenda said trying to ease the sudden tension that had raised at the table.

- 'I…don't…wannit'Robbie said also in a slow calm way.

- 'Oh you're missing out on something darling'Glenda said again waving her fork in front of Robbie's face.

- 'Mum please don't' Ronnie said but it was already to late Robbie pushed the fork away making the food on it fall onto the floor.

- 'Alright that was dinner for you then Robbie Mitchell'Ronnie said standing up walking over and grabbing Robbie's arm and dragging her out of the room in to the bedroom.

- 'Like i said you can stay in here untill you are in a better mood and you remember how to behave yourself little one!'Ronnie said knowing this was what Robbie hated when they called her the "little one".

Ronnie left the room and Robbie, angry ofcourse, threw a shoe, that was lying around, at the door.

- 'What was that all about?'Roxy asked Ronnie as she came back from the bedroom 'all about the phone?'

- 'It's a bit of Roxy behaviour, pouting when you don't get what you want'Ronnie said taking another bite of her pasta.

- 'Is she gonna be alright, i mean she hasn't eaten anything'Glenda asked being worried.

- 'It's allright mum, she's hotheaded like all the Mitchells are, she just needs to calm down and she'll be like pudding in my hand later'Ronnie said smiling at her mum.

- 'Yeah if you're lucky'Roxy said standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

- 'Did i tell you you could leave the table then?' Ronnie said trying not to laugh.

- 'Don't push it Ron' Roxy said walking over to the bedroom to see how her sister was doing.

Roxy walked in without knocking at the door. Robbie was lying on the bed listening to the radio of the alarmclock since her ipod was in the livingroom and she knew coming out the bedroom to get it would only get her in more trouble with Ronnie. Roxy sat down on the bed and starred at Robbie.

- 'What?' Robbie said looking arrogant at her sister.

- 'You can take that arrogant look of your face, you hear me!'Roxy said looking serious again. Robbie started laughing again.

- 'Serious Rox, really you make me laugh i told you before, you crack me up with that look'Robbie said laughing on the bed. Roxy didn't smile.

- 'Do you want me to help you out or what?'Roxy asked again giving Robbie a little slap, trying to be serious with her babysister 'or do you wanna stay in here for a while cause you know you can yeah'.

- 'Sorry'Robbie said rolling over to Roxy who then lay next to her.

- 'Is this all about that phonecall?'Roxy said turning on her side facing Robbie.

- 'Do you know how it goes when having dinner at Whitney's, they're all screaming, it's a madhouse, and Ronnie goes mental over one phonecall'Robbie said.

- 'Ronnie goes mental?'Roxy said 'I think you just did'.

- 'She reminds me of dad when she acts like that, she's such a controlfreak'Robbie said.

- 'Oi! Do not compare Ronnie to dad yeah, ...never... do you hear me, Ronnie does it because she loves you so very much and you know that she does, and she wants you to be a well behaved person, and dad did it…well not for your best interest baby'Roxy said 'Do you have any idea how difficult it has been for her to raise me, a loudmouth teen like you, and a little baby, i hope and i really mean that, i hope i can raise Amy the same way she did us you know'.

- 'Yeah but..'Robbie wanted to say.

- 'No buts Robbie, you just being a spoilt brat at this moment, she does everything for you, you get what ever you want and you go mental over a phonecall you can't answer, i mean if it was Whitney, she knows that your probably were having dinner, she will call back or text you, just grow up yeah, now i want you to go in there and apoligise to her for you behaviour at dinner, and that you're sorry you haven't tasted it cause it was really good!'Roxy said sitting up and then sitting on Robbie.

- 'Rox noooo please get you fat ass of my stomach it hurts!'Robbie said.

- 'Don't be a such crybaby Robbie'Roxy said having a laugh at her sister trying to get away from under her.

- 'Rox please, i love you, your my bestes sister!'Robbie begged her sister.

Roxy then got off of Robbie 'are you gonna apoligise?'.

- 'Yeah'Robbie said and they got off of the bed and walked out of the bedroom to the livingroom. Glenda was doing the dishes since Ronnie had cooked dinner. Ronnie sat on the sofa watching the telly.

- 'Go on' Roxy said pushing Robbie towards Ronnie while she was gonna help out her mum with the dishes.

Robbie walked over and stood near the sofa but Ronnie didn't look up, she knew why Robbie stood there ofcourse but she wanted Robbie to make a little bit of effort and make the first move.

- 'Mum'Robbie said softly making Ronnie look up to her with a serious face.

- 'What?' Ronnie asked still looking at Robbie trying to find the words to tell her mum she was sorry for her behaviour at dinner.

- 'I'm sorry about before'Robbie said sitting at the armrest of the sofa.

- 'And your mood has changed then?'Ronnie asked again.

- 'Yeah i'm alright' Robbie said.

- 'That's not what i asked, are you in a better mood then before, cause you know i don't like you being in that spoilt brat mood of yours, thinking you always get your way with me, and if you don't, you act like that, like a little child holding a tantrum!'Ronnie said crossing her arms over her chest.

- 'Yes mum'Robbie said, already getting tired of Ronnie's lectures.

- 'Alright come here you' Ronnie said spreading her arms wide to let Robbie come sit with her'Robbie fell into Ronnie's arms, this was the only thing she always liked about fights with her mum, them making up with cuddles.

They all made a relaxing evening of it, they were gonna watch a movie together and then after some more talking, Robbie falling asleep ofcourse in the meantime, they all went to bed for the last time living on Georgestreet.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Ronnie was already up and she was having a quiet moment for herself, having some coffee and a little music was on. Glenda walked in to the livingroom.

- 'Morning darling,are you up early or what?'Glenda said getting herself also some coffee, then walking over to sit next to Ronnie.

- 'I haven't slept that well so when i woke up around 7 i just got out, besides i love early mornings, with the girls always wanting to sleep in i have my quiet moments, it's about the only one i get during the day'Ronnie said leaning against her mum, something she had missed so many times for so may years.

- 'Aah i missed this darling'Glenda said, also having missed the closeness with her daughters, missing their love and missing giving them all the love she had for them.

- 'Yeah me too, i always have others leaning against me, Robbie, Rox, i mean that's also nice but i needed my mum so many times' Ronnie said putting one arm around her mums waist.

- 'Well i'm here now'Glenda said 'i'm not planning to leave, i don't wanna miss out on more of my girls lives'.

- 'Morning' It was Robbie who walked in, still sleepy, dressed in sweatpants and a tanktop. She walked over to her mums sitting cosy together on the sofa.

Robbie let herself fall on top of Ronnie and Glenda's lab.

- 'Oi move shortstuff i'm sitting with mum'Ronnie said teasing Robbie by pretending being a teenager again, argueing with her sister.

Robbie just looked at Ronnie thinking she'd gone crazy and stood up and moved onto Glenda's lab. Glenda put her arms around Robbie taking advantage of the situation again. Robbie leaned over to Glenda's chest, she was still tired, like Roxy she loved to sleep.

- 'So when are we gonna take our stuff over,we're gonna use Rox's car right, i'm not gonna walk over everytime' Robbie said always enjoying a cuddle and this one came from Glenda.

- 'It's not gonna be a whole day of moving sweetie, and we'll use Rox car, i think we might use it 3 or 4 times to move our stuff there'Ronnie said pinching Robbie's nose.

- 'And which room do i get, can i get the one on the front of the house watching the square?'Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah i had you planned there next to my room, i'm still keeping my eyes on you babes, and Rox and Amy and mum in the rooms on the backside of the house' Ronnie said.

- 'I thought Ames was gonna get her own room'Robbie said figetting with Ronnie's hair.

- 'There aren't any more rooms darling'Ronnie said .

- 'She'll be alright with Roxy'Glenda said'Amy's still little so it won't hurt having her there with her mum'.

- 'Yeah untill Rox want to bring a fella home' Robbie said knowing that wasn't gonna work out then.

- 'Then you sleep with Amy, and Rox will..'Ronnie wanted to say.

- 'Not sleep in my room if that's what you wanted to say, you'll sleep in her room and she'll have sex in your bed then yeah'. Robbie said giving Ronnie a face of disgust.

- 'Oh shuss, so was Rox up yet?' Ronnie asked sitting up grabbing her coffee from the table.

- 'Yeah she's with Amy, you know changing her and stuff, the little stinkbom'Robbie said getting of Glenda's lab walking over to the diningroomtable to turn on the labtop.

- 'Little stinkbom? I remember not long ago changing yours'Ronnie said also taking her and Glenda's cup to the kitchen to get a new cup of coffee.

xxxx

In the afternoon Ronnie was over at the Vic, talking some things over with Phil. Roxy had brought Amy over to Max and Vanessa, since Max had Oscar for the weekend, he offered to have his little niece over to play with her cousin while Roxy and all could have time to move their stuff over.

Glenda had taken Robbie over to Bridgestreet to take a look at Stacey's shirts and then after they were gonna go to the minimarket to get groceries for in the new house.

- 'Hey Mitchell, feeling better, your sister told me you were ill'Stacey asked Robbie while sorting some clothes on a rack.

- 'Yeah much better,thanks Stace'Robbie said 'so are those the new ones' pointing at some shirts.

- 'Yes they are, and if the ones Roxy bought you, fit i still have these in your size'Stacey said pointing at the same shirts Robbie did.

- 'She has a small size'Glenda said pointing out almost a babyshirt.

- 'Mum that's Amy's size yeah, i'm not that small alright' Robbie said, hating the fact Glenda acted as she was a baby.

Glenda just winked and gave Stacey a smile. Robbie pointed to which of the shirts she liked most and had Stacey got them.

- 'So you can pick another 2, ooh i like that one, good choice'Glenda said pointing at the red shirt Robbie was holding up.

- 'I want these then Stace, is that alright mum?'Robbie asked getting insecure about if Glenda really mend to get 2 shirts.

- 'Yes darling that's fine, don't worry' Glenda said putting her arm around Robbie's shoulders.

- 'You think Ronnie will by me some more shirts?'Robbie said smiling because she thought she was being smart.

- 'Well i think you have enough for now ok, don't think you're closets are empty now are they?'Glenda said looking strict at her youngest daughter.

- 'I'm just kidding alright djeezzz'Robbie said making a face to Stacey.

- 'Yeah yeah, let's get down to the mini-market to get our stuff yeah'Glenda said having paid for the shirts.

- 'Yeah alright then, let's get some groceries, see you later Stace, say hi to Kat for me yeah'Robbie said.

- 'Yes alright i will Robbie, see you later!'Stacey said walking over to another customer.

When walking to the minimarket Janine was approaching, just as Glenda wanted to walk in Janine pushed her aside and walked in, not even looking back.

- 'Oi whatta ya think you doing you heartless cow!'Robbie said walking up to Janine as she looked back at Glenda 'you alright mum?'.

- 'Yes thanks darling i'm alright'Glenda said walking also up to Janine'and what was that for?'.

- 'Excuse me but any Mitchell is definitely worth stepping on'Janine said with an arrogant glance over her face 'Archie thought me that well before he died'.

- 'I want you out of this store!'Patrick said as he was looking at Glenda if she was really alright'i'm not having this in my store'.

- 'Your store, don't make me laugh, you are not the owner, you work here, you get paid by your boss, maybe i will call him tell him you treat your customers like trash'. Janine said again, she never ever seem to feel guilty for anything she said.

- 'Cause that's what you are, trashtramp'Robbie said standing in front of Glenda who then put her hand for Robbie's mouth and pulled her close to her.

Janine now walked up to Robbie 'You 'd better shut you're mouth you little sorry excuse for a Mitchell, are you even a real Mitchell, did your mummy, and i mean your real mummy here, had an affaire and got pregnant, you can't be Archie's, i mean you have the Mitchell mouth but you probably got that from your psycho and slapper sisters, psycho, your sister, who isn't your mum!' Janine's vile way of talking to Robbie made Glenda really angry and she walked up to Janine leaving Robbie standing there confused over what Janine just said to her.

- 'Now you listen here you little pathetic tramp, don't you ever talk to her again with that filthy mouth of yours, do you hear me, you don't know what's coming to you if you ever talk to her or my family again!'.

Janine just glowed from seeing Glenda so furious, then she said just before walking out: 'Would you really react so hysterical if it wasn't true!'. Then Robbie in a rage pushed Janine outside pulled her skirt down and pushed her over making Janine fall on the ground on Bridgestreet where everyone including Stacey who heard something going on, starred at Janine lying there in her knickers. She felt embarrassed, it made her the laughing stock of Bridgestreet.

- 'You just stay away from my mum and my family, and talking bout psycho, don't you ever cross me again or i will show you who's psycho you golddigging tramptrash' Robbie screamed so everyone could hear. Ryan then walked through the crowd looking at his wife sitting on the street, he walked up to her gave her a hand and helped her standing up, he then looked at Robbie, his face looking like he was asking what just did happen.

- 'You'd better keep her away from me and my family Ryan!'Robbie said, then Glenda put her arm around Robbie and she took her back to the minimarket to get their groceries.

A couple minutes later they walked home, Glenda had noticed that Robbie had been quiet the whole time.

- 'Are you alright darling?'Glenda asked as they passed Arthurs bench, Robbie stopped and stood still, Glenda turned around.

- 'Is it true, i mean what she said, about you having an affair?'Robbie asked looking at Glenda.

Glenda grabbed Robbie's hand gently and she took her to sit down on the bench.

Glenda felt she had to be honest now with her youngest daughter, her baby, she was to smart to know if her mum would be lying to her, she needed Robbie to trust her. She also knew Robbie otherwise would ask Ronnie, and she would definitely never lie to Robbie.

- 'Sweetheart, i wanna be honest with you, i mean you're old enough to understand, but before i got pregnant with you, your father and i didn't really have the same relationship anymore as we did when we got married and when your sisters were young, it was more that because we were married we'd stayed with eachother, your dad spend more times being busy with work ,he spend his overhours more with secretary's and other people then being a husband to me'.

- 'So did dad had an affair?' Robbie said looking at Glenda.

- 'He never has admitted it to me and i never had caught him but i just knew'Glenda said.

- 'So then you also had an affair…to pay him back?'Robbie said.

- 'No not because of him having one, it just happened darling, i met another man who gave me a lot of attention and love, everything i missed from your father'Glenda said stroking her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'So did he find out?'Robbie asked, she was all ears listening to Glenda's story, maybe it would explain more, maybe she would understand why her mum had left her and her sisters, especially with her being still a little baby.

- 'Not at first, he was always working, then at night he'd come home and….'Glenda stopped looking at Robbie a bit uneasy.

- 'What is it mum?'Robbie saw Glenda was a bit uncomfortable'are you alright?'.

- 'Yes darling'Glenda said'It's just, what i just wanted to say, well…i know you're 15 and all but i find you a bit to young to..'.

- 'Mum, you don't have to spare me, i've been living with Rox for almost 16 years, everything about sex i already know' Robbie said shocking Glenda a bit with what she said.

- 'Everything about sex?'Glenda said looking a bit surprised.

- 'Well ofcourse not everything obviously' Robbie said blushing a bit.

- 'Good, keep it that way, you're way to young to..'Glenda said, when now Robbie put her hand on her mums mouth.

- 'Mum, i thought we were talking about you?'Robbie said looking smart at her mum.

- 'Allright'Glenda said sighing, she felt a little weird talking to her youngest about personal stuff between her and Archie 'Your father and i were on a really cold level in our marriage, we didn't speak much, just talks about your sisters, but between us it was cold, there was constant tension in the house, but eventhough we weren't so close anymore…'

- 'God mum just tell me, he's dead and you're here now, i wanna understand, wanna understand 16 years'. Robbie said a little irritated that her mother seem to think that after 16 years she was still the baby she left behind.

- 'I'm sorry, you're my youngest baby i can't believe you're already growing up into a young adult'Glenda said soothing her hand across Robbie's cheek.

- 'I know and i always will be your baby, Ron's baby whatever but that doesn't mean i don't know what life is all about you know'. Robbbie said a bit arrogant.

- 'Alright miss smartypants, so like i said that eventhough we weren't so close anymore your father wanted to…well you know what i mean'. Glenda said not able to get the words out.

- 'Yeah'Robbie said 'So you and dad did it eventhough you were not really in love with eachoter anymore so then you found a new man right?

- 'Yes he drove me to it, i couldn't please him anymore, i don't know it was like he was bored with me and looked for more fun outside'.

- 'So if you and dad still did it then i could still be his right?'Robbie said, she didn't know what would be more of a good thought then to have Archie as her biological father since he was dead anyways and could not hurt her anymore, or finding out that she might have a different dad.

- 'You are his darling…no doubt about that, after he found out about the affair and then when i got pregnant he demanded a DNA-test, and that's how we know you're Archies and not from another man.

- 'And then you left us..'Robbie said looking down. Glenda put her arms round Robbie and pulled her close to her.

- 'I never left you because i wanted to sweetheart…it was your dad...he…he wanted me to leave just when you were a couple of months…he punished me with that because of the affair..he made me leave you there'Glenda said, her eyes started to water. Then Robbie put her arms around Glenda.

- 'I'm sorry he made you do that'Robbie said'but you're here now right, now you can stay here, with us'.

- 'But i missed so much'Glenda said giving Robbie a kiss on the head'i missed so much, but i always knew with Ronnie there, you and Roxy would be alright'.

- 'Yeah if it wasn't for Ron…she…i always had a mum around'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah i'm thankfull for that, i would have wanted to be there your whole lifes but your father was a very…well you know, he wanted everything his way, and if you were against that, he made you pay'.

- 'Yeah'Robbie said'I'm sorry you missed out on all of my life and Ron and Roxy's'.

- 'Yes but like you said i'm here now'Glenda said 'I'm glad to get the chance to be in your lifes now'.

- 'Common let's bring this stuff home and see how far they got, maybe they have everything already at nr 27'Robbie said.

Glenda and Robbie stood up from the bench and brought the groceries home.


	29. Chapter 29

When they arrived home Roxy and Ronnie were having some tea in the kitchen.

- 'Well finally you took your time, been reading all the ingredientsstickers again Robbie?'Roxy said putting her hands through her babysisters hair to wind her up a bit.

- 'Stop!'Robbie said grabbing Roxy's hands and giving her a slap then pushed her away.

- 'Oi don't slap me'Roxy said giving Robbie a little slap back then putting her arms around her little sister so she couldn't hit her back again .

- 'Oi if we're handing out slaps i will give them away alright'Ronnie said giving them both a little slap to sort them out.

- 'Is that all you got mum?'Robbie said taking the mick out of Ronnie.

- 'Yeah you hit like a girl Ron'Roxy said laughing with Robbie giving eachother highfives.

- 'Oh shuss, you wanna take me on then, i can take you both easily babys'Ronnie said winking at her mum who was just loving these moments with her girls.

- 'So what took you so long then?'Roxy then asked looking at Glenda.

- 'Well we had a run in with Janine, but my little supergirl here saved us from her' Glenda said.

- 'I'm not little alright'Robbie said'she pushed mum and i was not having it from that towntramp, i can't believe she's related to Whitney, god she's such a bitch'.

- 'Alright enough with the namecalling'Ronnie said'better stay out of her way alright, she has a nasty way of communicating with people'.

- 'Next time i will have her, i'll punch her lights out!'Robbie said feeling almighty standing up against Janine to be there for her mum.

- 'Next time, there won't be a next time, just leave and ignore her do you hear me!'Ronnie said not wanting to have Janine on her baby's back the next time.

- 'Alright'Robbie said to get Ronnie of her back holding her fingers crossed on her back.

- 'Good girl'Ronnie said soothing her hand on Robbie's cheek.

- 'So is everything here then or do we have to go over there again?'Glenda asked pouring herself some tea in a cup.

- 'Yeah we have everything here mum, now i want you, my little love, to go upstairs and organise your room alright, clean it up a little and put all your clothes in the closet yeah'Ronnie said then to Robbie.

- 'Can i just go out and do it tomorrow i mean it's Saturday'Robbie said.

- 'Now Robbie'Ronnie said'I want you to do it now, then it's done, otherwise i know it's gonna become a project of yours and then you might be done at christmas'.

- 'Now we don't want that now do we'Roxy said sarcastic to Robbie 'Just remember babysis as long as we're living with Ron in the house we have a controlfreak ruling it, you better get upstairs'. Ronnie looked a bit irritated at Roxy, hating the fact that she was called controlfreak, she knew she was a controlfreak but it sometimes reminded her of her father, it was in her genes, she couldn't help it, and it had grown on her since she used to take care of Roxy and Robbie from when they were little.

It was almost dinnertime and Robbie had been upstairs in her room the whole time, after a while of decorating her room, making it her own, she was feeling happy she did it, it made the room more cosy to sleep in, it was gonna be a bit of a change sleeping in a room alone again. The times that she did sleep alone she was often visited by nightmare's of Archie yelling at her, smacking her because of something naughty she did or just because she mouthed him off, wanting everything to go his way, the times that he was a loving dad were hard to remember. She quickley threw some clothes in the closet, she was gonna tidy that up tomorrow, or maybe another day.

Then Robbie's phone rang "WHITNEY" it said.

- 'Hey Whit'Robbie said sitting down on her bed, a double bed that already was there in the room.

- 'Hiya Rob ehm Leon just called me and we're gonna be at the park round 7 you think you can make that?'Whitney said 'I'm gonna be at your place tonight looking at your new room, that's what i told B just incase and you will be at mine, we're gonna watch some dvd'.

- 'Ah you little liar you Whitney'Robbie said'alright just let me go ask mum and i will call you back yeah'.

- 'Yeah alright,talk to you later then' Whitney said and then hung up. Robbie immediately ran downstairs where Jack also just had arrived at their house.

- 'Hey Jack'Robbie said'staying over for dinner?'

- 'As a matter of fact yes'Jack said'So how's your room coming?'

- 'Yeah it's getting there i'm almost finished 'Robbie said getting some drink out of the fridge'ehm mum, is it alright if i'm gonna watch some dvd's at Whits?'.

- 'Yeah alright'sweetie, you have a nice night at Whit'sRonnie said understanding that having spend most of the week at home with her sisters and mum she really longed to get out and see her friends.

Right after dinner Robbie had gone upstairs again to change into something else and then came downstairs to the livingroom where Ronnie, Jack and Glenda were having coffee. Roxy was upstairs putting Amy to bed and then she would meet Christian at the Vic.

- 'So what are you up to tonight then?'Robbie asked Ronnie and Jack, then sitting down on the sofa next to Glenda.

- 'Oh we're gonna relax a little watch some tv and maybe go over to the Vic also for a little drink, you joining us mum?'Ronnie asked.

- 'I'm not sure yet, i'm pretty tired, but we'll see alright'Glenda said looking at Robbie'and when can we expect you back then darling?'.

- 'Oh i don't know, we're gonna watche some dvd, maybe 2, so i'll guess you see me sometime tonight'Robbie said.

- 'Well "sometime" will be round 10:30 yeah!'Ronnie said looking at Robbie.

- 'What if the movie's not finished yet?'Robbie said looking in her most innocent way.

- 'Then you call me alright!'Ronnie said 'You'll call me when it's gonna be later then 10:30'.

- 'Alright, then i'm off, i'll see you tonight then, don't wait up peeps'Robbie said smiling at Ronnie who pinched her on her side.

Then Robbie left the house walking over to meet Whitney then they were off to the park for a little music from Fatboy who brought a stereo and some alcohol they ripped form the Vic that week.

The little party of Walfords youth was well on it's way, ZsaZsa and Leon sat a little away of the rest to find out how much they mend to eachother.

Fatboy, Peter, Robbie, Lauren and Whitney were dancing to the music, Jay and Lucy were talking a bit.

- 'So why aren't you dancing?'Lucy asked Jay while taking a zip of some alcoholic drink.

- 'Ah i'm not a good dancer Luce, how bout you?'Jay asked Lucy the same question.

- 'Not much of a dancer, i don't have the moves like they do, to them it obviously comes natural, with me i'm definitley"lucky" having my dad's gene's it think Pete got our mothers, on dancing that is'. Lucy said smiling a bit cheeky.

- 'I'm a bit of a slow dancer, those fast moves, i will never get them'Jay said putting a beer bottle to his mouth.

Over at Zsa and Leons, ZsaZsa was stroking through Leons hair.

- 'So you're at the Vic now?'Leon asked.

- 'Yeah, it's great cause now i can have a little nightcap for when i can't get to sleep'ZsaZsa said looking into Leon's eyes.

- 'I want to be your nightcap, you think you can sneak me in?'Leon said giving ZsaZsa a naughty smile.

- 'What makes you think i want you there, with me?'ZsaZsa said teasing him a little, she loved Leon but was trying to play hard to get.

- 'Or at least for a real nightcap then maybe?'Leon said pouting his lips.

- 'We'll see'ZsaZsa said getting of the picknick table they were sitting on.

The dancing kids were definitely having a good time. Then Peter walked over to where Robbie was dancing.

- 'You wanna drink Robbie?'he asked Robbie who was dancing holding a bottle of beer.

- 'Petey what do you think this is, think you should calm down a bit on the alcie cause you're already not seeing straight anymore'Robbie said still dancing.

- 'I'm seeing what i like to see and she's perfect'Peter said moving his eyebrows up and down.

- 'Me thinks Peter wants more than just getting you a drink Robs'Lauren said.

- 'Yeah P wants to get a little more then that babygirl'Fatboy said'Go for it mate'.

Peter grabbed Robbie's hand and took her aside. He just looked into her eyes and then caressed his hand on Robbie's cheek. He then leaned over to give Robbie a kiss.

Robbie felt like she was over the moon. She always had liked Peter, he was sweet and gentle and sensitive and definitely fit, she loved his eyes. She always thought he still had a thing for Lauren and that he was out of her league but now he had come to her and she felt like she was walking on clouds. Robbie answered Peters kiss, then he picked her up, she put her legs round his waist and he walked away from the rest to get a little alone time with Robbie.

- 'Wow did you see that?'ZsaZsa asked Leon'didn't know he had the hots for RoRo'.

- 'Well he is not so outspoken as you two are so well there it is, eventually they'll find eachother'Leon said also trying to do what he saw his friend do with Robbie, putting his hand on ZsaZsa's cheek. She then kissed him first. ZsaZsa stood up and they also started kissing.

- 'Wow it's getting romantic in here'Fatboy said looking at both of his friends kissing the girls' "and can you feel the love tonight" '.

- 'Didn't know Pete was after Robbie?'Jay asked Lucy while watching Peter and Robbie still kissing.

- 'Well i know he liked her, i never thought it would be tonight for his coming out'Lucy said smiling at Jay.

While all the friends were having, what seem to be a good time, they didn't noticed that they were being watched.

Over at the Vic Ronnie and Jack were having a drink sitting on the sofa joined by Roxy and Christian, Max and Vanessa who already were at the Vic, Jack had asked them to join them had decided to have a night in, she was tired and was enjoying finally living in a real house with her daughters, now she could really be part of their lives.

- 'So you're enjoying your new place then Ronnie?'Vanessa asked sitting together with Roxy, Christian and Ronnie while Max and Jack talked.

- 'Yeah we have more room now, and not in eachoters faces all the time'Ronnie said making a face at Roxy.

- 'What are you looking at me for?'Roxy asked while also looking at Vanessa to see if she understood.

- 'That you are in my face all the time, explaining a joke is never funny anymore Rox' Ronnie said while laughing with Vanessa.

- 'Whatever, so you finally decided to stay with Max then?'A nosy Roxy asked.

- 'Ehm well yeah, we have fun together and he's good to me, and he's a good lover'Vanessa said.

- 'All Brannings are i guess,at least the brothers then' Ronnie laughed at Vanessa making eyecontact with Jack who just looked up to her.

- 'Alright another drink then ladies?'Christian asked taking the empty glasses of the table.

Back at the park the kids had turned the volume of the music a bit down putting some softer music on. They were afraid someone would be bothered by a bit of the noise and would tell on them.

- 'So Peter Beale what was that all about?'Robbie said still her legs around Peter holding on with her arms around his neck as they also sat on a picknicktable at the park.

- 'I found your dancing really attractive'Peter said showing his pearly white teeth smile to Robbie.

- 'Only my dancing, i'm dissapointed'Robbie said looking straight into Peters eyes.

- 'No i do find you attractive it's just that your dancing completed it, you know what i mean'Peter said giving Robbie a kiss on her forehead, he had the softest lips.

Robbie lay her head on his chest and Peter his head on hers.

- 'I wish this night would last forever'Robbie said feeling so comfortable with Peter, it felt so common, she could get used to this.

- 'Yeah me too, how are you feeling?'Peter said ' I mean , when we get home we will have to act as normal as possible or they will find out'.

- 'Pff i feel a little bit dizzy, but it feels so funny'Robbie said looking at Peter with a smile.

- Oi lovebirds, are we gonna do a last round to finish this lot'Whitney said waving over to Peter and Robbie and pointing at the couple of drinks left.

When Robbie wanted to stand up she almost fell over cause of being dizzy, but Peter just got her in time. They walked over to the rest of the friends and they all took turns in taking the last of the alcohol.


	30. Chapter 30

Back at the Vic Bianca, Carol and Pat walked in to also have a little drink and be out of the house. They sat near the bar.

- 'Shirley can we have 3 G&T's please?'Pat asked Shirley who walked over from the other side of the bar.

- 'Hiya Pat, yeah ofcourse, so Ricky's not joining you?'Shirley asked just as Ronnie got up to get another round of drinks.

- 'Ricky's at home with the kids, so he couldn't come' Pat said.

- 'So the girls watching a movie with Ricky then'Ronnie said putting some empty glasses on the bar while looking back at Bianca.

- 'The girls?'Bianca asked surprised not noticing someone slowly approaching them'Tiff yeah Liam and Morgan'.

- 'What about Robbie and Whitney, Robbie said she was gonna watch dvd's at yours?'Ronnie said looking confused at Bianca then looking back at where Roxy and Jack were sitting.

- 'My place, Whit was gonna come over at yours to help Robbie with her room?'Bianca said looking at Carol not knowing what to think now.

- 'What's wrong Ron?'Jack and Roxy had come over to Ronnie.

- 'The girls obviously made up a story to get out of the house, so God knows where they are now'Ronnie said getting a bit nervous. It wasn't really that late yet, round 10 but it was dark and Ronnie didn't like it when Robbie was out at night, still being young, and not knowing where she was caused a bit of irritation.

- 'Ehm excuse me, if your looking for that little bigmouth of a brat of yours "pretend"mummy?"It was Janine who had been listening to Ronnie and Bianca talking bout the whereabouts of Robbie and Whitney.

Ronnie and Bianca were ready to brutaly attack Janine but were hold back by Jack Roxy and Carol.

- 'What are you talking about Janine, what are you up too?'Pat asked hating it everytime Janine pulled one of her devious tricks.

- 'What am i up too is not really the question is it, it's what these kids are up too, your bratty kids!'Janine said still gloating over the fact that she apparantly knew everything about them.

- 'Just tell us what you know Janine, they're just kids'Jack said still holding on to Ronnie who was ready to tear Janine's head off, especially as tonight Glenda had told the whole story that happenend this afternoon while she was grocerieshopping with Robbie.

- 'Kids, kids, they didn't look like kids to me when i saw them tonight, partying together …getting wasted on the alcohol together …. Oh and yours was snogging Peter Beale, and you call them kids?'Janine enjoyed her little moment of pathetic powertripping.

- 'Where are they Janine?'Bianca now yelled, she had passed the stage of a reasonable discusion with her sister in law.

Then Carol got up, walked up to Janine and grabbed her throat.

- 'Now you tell me where they are or you got something coming!'Carol said looking into Janine's eyes.

- 'The park, they were at the park'Janine said feeling a bit, just a bit terrified from Carol.

Jack, Ronnie, Bianca, walked out of the Vic followed by Carol, Max and Vanessa and Christian and Shirley who had been listening in on the whole converstion, and since Janine was talking about a party they figured there would be more kids all headed to the park.

While the group, that left the Vic to look for the kids, were on the way to the Park.

xxxx

The group of kids had left the park to head home. They all had such a good time. Arriving at the square they walked over to Arthurs bench and sat there for a little while. Robbie sat on Peters lab they looked happy, Robbie felt like she was floating on air, this was special, her and Peter could it be real, was she dreaming?

- 'So i'll see you tomorrow then yeah'Peter asked a little bit grinning.

- 'Yeah deffo i'll be sure to make homework first so i have the rest of the day for you'Robbie said stroking her hand through his hair also grinning over every word that was said, it was the alcohol that did its work.

- 'Alright so do we meet here tomorrow then peeps?'Fatboy asked the group.

- 'Yeah alright plan a new little get together then maybe?'Lauren asked smiling a bit leaning on Whitney who was also sitting on the bench feeling like she was gonna fall asleep , she got so tired.

Then Robbie and Peter stood up and walked to one of the entrances of the little park on the square.

- 'Goodnight peoples i've had the bestes time, and i'll see you tomorrows yeah'Robbie said then jumped up as something grabbed her neck.

- 'You'd better say a proper goodbye cause you'll be spending a very long time in your room!'It was Ronnie followed by the rest of the parents and relatives of the kids.

- 'Whitney get your butt overhere and straight home, you're grounded do you hear me!'Bianca said.

- 'Oi not have to yell yeah we're right in front of you'Robbie said in a drunk way.

Before she knew it she received a smack on her backside from Ronnie who then grabbed her again in her neck and led her to their house on nr 27.

- 'Lauren come on, home!'Max said in a strict voice'your grounded too, you're gonna be enjoying your room for a very long time!'. Lauren looked down a bit grinning still from the alcohol, how funny were these screaming people this time of night.

Shirley walked up to ZsaZsa and grabbed her by the arm to lead her back to the Vic, on her way there she grabbed Jay with her.

- 'Oi let go of the arm yeah , i wanna use it a bit more then today'ZsaZsa told her aunt.

- 'I could drag you on your hair too so make up your mind'Shirley said still holding onto her nieces arm.

- 'Let go of me Shirley'Jay said calmly but his face said he wouldn't let him be treated this way.

- 'I don't know what Billy's gonna say, but i will make sure you'll also be on housearrest'Shirley said not letting go pushing them both into the Vic.

Fatboy and Leon were the only ones left laughing a little about this crazy night but mostly about the crazy ending.

Robbie sat on the sofa with her head hanging down. Coming in she had received another slap on her backside from Ronnie who was so angry with her.

Robbie felt like being in a witnessstand with Ronnie, Glenda (who had gone upstairs already but got down again when she heard what had been going on tonight), Roxy and Jack in front of her telling to explain what went on this night.

- 'Well, i'm waiting?'Ronnie said being furious with Robbie.

- 'We just had a little music on and we danced, yep that's what we did, we danced, arrest me for having a good time

Ronnie sighed 'Ican't believe this'she said looking angry at Robbie then looking back at Jack.

- 'And where did you get this alcohol from then younglady?'Glenda asked also looking not in a good mood.

- 'I don't know, it was just there, like magic, poof drinks all on the table'Robbie said making moves with her arms pretending to be a way Robbie was acting made Roxy grin a bit, it remembered her of herself being caught with alcohol a couple of times.

- 'Excuse me?'Ronnie said looking at Roxy who she had heard grin a bit.

- 'I gotta go check on Amy yeah'Roxy said escaping 20 questions of the jury.

- 'And why did you say yes when they offered it to you Robbie'?'Jack asked looking serious at Robbie, he had seen a lot of underaged drinking when he was still on the force.

- 'No is such an uuuugly word Jack, no means you can't have it and i wanted it so i had to say yes, i said yes, yes yes yes give it to me, not no Jack'Robbie said laying down on the sofa. Not to Ronnie's approval who grabbed both of Robbie's arms and sat her up straight again.

- 'Mum what are you doing i want to sleep and dream, yeah that's right, goodnight people'Robbie again was laying down again.

Ronnie on her turn grabbed Robbie's arms again and sat her straight.

- ' Mum you're hurting my arm 'Robbie said looking at Ronnie.

- 'Did you get the drinks from the Vic Robbie?'Jack asked again.

- 'Ofcourse not'Ronnie said looking at Jack.

- 'Didn't you lock the door at the Vic this week with Peggy's dinner, locking the door so you had a little time to get the drinks out in the alley?'Jack asked again.

- 'Jack she..'Ronnie wanted to say.

- 'When we were upstairs and went down again i waited and saw them smiling at eachother, i could tell'Jack said looking at Ronnie.

- 'Then why did you not tell me?'Ronnie asked putting her hand on her head then looking at Robbie again, who was just looking at her phone waiting for a text or something of Peter maybe.

- 'I 've waited, i wanted to see if i was right, if the drinks would turn up somewhere, and well..it did tonight'Jack said.

- 'If Phill finds out he's gonna kill her'Glenda said looking at Robbie still furious at her youngest daughter being so

- 'Not if i kill her first, she's not in a state to talk, í'll take her upstairs and put her to bed and in the morning we're gonna have a serious talk'Ronnie said thinking how Robbie could be so stupid to steal from her own family, and then getting in trouble for using it.

- 'Yeah i'm not done with her either'Glenda said folding her arms together.

- 'Did you hear that Robbie, you gonna have 2 mums answering too tomorrow, you're so lucky, come here' Ronnie said putting Robbie's arms around her neck and picking her up from the sofa carrying her out of the livingroom, Jack followed.

- 'Alright i'll see you tomorrow yeah, i want you there, think she takes it in when you also talk to her, she looks up to you sort off'Ronnie said carrying Robbie who had her legs around her mums waist, normaly she was carried by Ronnie when she had fallen asleep, now it was also because she was almost sleeping but she also was drunk, she felt so tired.

- 'Alright i will, just don't tell anything to Phil yeah, he might be over to ask about the booze'Jack said giving both Ronnie and Robbie a goodnightkiss.

Ronnie then got upstairs followed by Glenda. They walked over to Robbie's bedroom.

- 'I'm thinking of having her sleep with me tonight so i can keep an eye on her, i don't know how much she drank, what if she throws up and is lying in it and…well you know i just wanna be cautious with her mum'. Ronnie said walking over to her own room.

- 'Yeah that's understandable darling'Glenda said'we'll talk in the morning yeah'.

Glenda gave both her girls a kiss and Ronnie then walked into her room with Robbie and lay her on the bed.

- 'Mum…'Robbie babbling a bit.

- 'Just go to sleep babe, i'm taking your clothes of and putting you to bed yeah'Ronnie said.

- 'Oh mum you know wha…'Robbie was trying to say.

- 'Shhh go to sleep Robbie you better get ready for tomorrow you're in a lot of trouble'Ronnie said putting Robbie under the covers.

- 'Peter is so..'Robbie said then turning on her side.

- 'Yeah Peter is also in a lot of trouble now go to sleep babe'Ronnie said sitting on the bed sighing and biting her lip, puberty she thought, then sighed again then also got ready for bed.


	31. Chapter 31

The night had gone by quietly, Ronnie had been lying awake for a while, being afraid that Robbie was gonna throw up. Eventually she fell asleep. She had been thinking over and over again about Robbie drinking alcohol, her baby, she was really growing up now, it was going fast, a bit to fast Ronnie was thinking. Cause she was not a baby anymore, she'd always be Ronnie's baby but she couldn't keep her locked at home anymore. The thought of Robbie going out every weekend partying at clubs gave her little chills, thank god she still was to young for that and there were still rules and curfues, but one day it would be that dreadfull day.

The next morning Ronnie opened her eyes and looked next to her, where Robbie was still asleep on her back, her arms spread above her head. Looking at her lying there in that position reminded her of when she was younger and when totally exhausted she would always ly this way. She had such a soft spot for Robbie, always had, eventhough she could get angry with her for misbehaving badly she always had a moment where Robbie would say something funny or have this look on her that would make her melt for this cute kid, her bratty bigmouthed but cute kid.

Ronnie sighed, today she wasn't gonna fall for cute or fall for her saying something funny, she had to be strict with Robbie cause what she had done was not acceptable. Thinking about the kids stealing the alcohol from the Vic got her a bit more angry, how stupid could they have been, if Phil was gonna find out, if he hadn't already, it was making her uncomfortable. But then again they were kids, kids make mistakes, they have to learn from them.

Robbie moved a little and softly tried to open her eyes, when she saw Ronnie looking at her she snuggled up to her. Ronnie loved these moments but had to be strict now, so instead of cuddling her like she normaly did she got out of bed. Robbie looked up at Ronnie.

- 'Mum?'She pouted at Ronnie who was putting her bathrobe on.

- 'How are you feeling?'Ronnie asked folding her arms.

- 'I'm fine'Robbie said trying to act as normal as she could be, but really she was feeling terrible, she had a headache, her stomach felt funny and she was extremely tired.

- 'Good, then go and put something on and get downstairs cause we need to have a serious talk Robbie!'Ronnie said serious.

- 'I'll close my eyes for just a little more yeah, i'll be down later' Robbie said thinking it was only a suggestion to go downstairs.

- 'You'll get out of bed and downstairs just like i just told you!'Ronnie said walking over to Robbie's side taking off the covers.

- 'Mummy please just 10 more minutes'Robbie said trying to convince Ronnie into letting her sleep in a little more.

- "Mummy"is extremely angry with you baby so if you don't get your backside out of bed like right now, mummy's gonna smack you one'Ronnie said strict knowing Robbie was trying to soften Ronnie, trying to wind her round her little finger like she always did and it mostly worked but this time Ronnie didn't give in, she had to stand her ground with this smartmouth.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Glenda came in looking straight at Robbie.

- 'I hope you have a really good explanation for what happend last night young lady!' Glenda said strict.

- 'Not again with the whole jury common'Robbie said feeling already that trouble was coming.

- 'Get out of bed Robin and put something on, i want you downstairs in 5 minutes, do you hear me!' Glenda said strict 'Don't let me have to come upstairs and get you!'.

- 'Alriiiight'Robbie said covering her face in a pillow, she knew she was gonna be staying indoors for a while, but knowing Peter would be there at the end waiting for her was all worthed, if she didn't go out last night being at this party, she would maybe never had shared these moments with him, what ever was about to come it was worthed.

Ronnie and Glenda both left the bedroom and Robbie got out of bed, her head felt heavy and it was hurting so bad.

- 'Oi' Roxy said coming into the bedroom, also to check on her little sister and see how she was doing after her night out.

- 'I already got something coming Rox so please leave yeah'Robbie said, but Roxy sat down next to her.

- 'I'm not here to lecture you little babes'Roxy said putting her arm round her babysister and pulling her close, Robbie put her head on Roxy's shoulder. It probably was gonna be the only affection she would get today.

- 'I'm in real trouble aren't i?'Robbie said looking up to Roxy's face.

- 'Yes you are babysis'Roxy said'but hey you had fun last night didn't you?'.

- 'Yes i did'Robbie said not understanding why her sister would be so cool with her.

- 'Alright you had your fun, but this will be the last time you have boozeparties cause next time i will break your legs yeah babes, you're to young to get wasted on alcohol, i've been there and it's not a pretty sight to see, you're still a baby alright'Roxy said maknig Robbie stand up and getting irritated by Roxy.

- 'You're such a hypocrite Rox ,"wasted" is _your_ middle name' Robbie said then leaving the room and getting downstairs. Roxy wanted to go after her but just looked around and took a deep breath.

Ronnie and Glenda were waiting in the livingroom, Jack also had just arrived as he had promised Ronnie last night.

- 'Ah great, invite the whole square will ya mum'Robbie said sitting down on the sofa, feeling just like last night all over again only now a little more sober.

- 'Excuse me, but i think you're in no position to talk to us with this attitude 'Ronnie said looking strict at Robbie.

- 'So what made you decide to say yes to alcohol, you're still 15, you're underaged, you're still a baby!'Glenda said walking around the livingroom, talking with her hands while moving.

- 'At 40 i probably still be a baby to you all, and mum could you just sit down please, you walking around gets on my nerves'Robbie said.

Glenda walked over and grabbed Robbie's chin.

- 'What was that darling, i thought you said _i_ was getting on _your_ nerves?'Glenda said looking strict at Robbie.

- 'I'm sorry'Robbie said looking at Ronnie while Glenda still was holding her chin firmly, normally it was Ronnie who would discipline her but now there were two mums lecturing her. Glenda then let go and walked around again.

- 'You should be Robbie, drinking alcohol while underaged, what were you thinking where did you think you was gonna get away with it?'Ronnie asked sitting down on the armrest of the sofa.

- 'I don't know we had a good time, a little music, me and my friends dancing, i just thought it was fun'Robbie said looking down at the floor, she couldn't bare the serious and dissapointed faces of her mums and Jack, what was Jack gonna think, she caused trouble again and again, what if Jack told Ronnie he couldn't handle her anymore being such a troublemaker.

- 'So ehm, did you, Jay and ZsaZsa nick the booze from the Vic?'Jack then asked.

- 'No!'Robbie said 'Where did you get that?'.

- 'Well it's obvious isn't it, you 3 go upstairs, we hear a noise, a door that never is locked and now was, and then the alcohol got stolen from the Vic, it's all there Robin!'Glenda said.

- 'We didn't do it alright'Robbie said not wanting to look at Jack, he had been with the old bill, he would know for sure if she was lying to him.

- 'So then it's all a coincidence, hmm?'Ronnie said then sitting next to Robbie, her arms crossed on her chest.

- 'I don't know i guess'Robbie said standing up.

- 'Where do you think you're going?'Glenda said walking up to Robbie leading her back down on the sofa again' just sit down'!

- 'I was just gonna sit on the chair overthere alright, jeez'Robbie said'Why don't you just tell me what my punishment is alright get it over with, you enjoy torture don't you'.

- 'Getting to hot under your feet now doesn't it'Ronnie said 'You think you are to smart for us baby?'.

- 'No ofcourse not'Robbie said not looking up.

- 'Now did you or didn't you 3 get the booze from the Vic' Ronnie said very strict now and standing up grabbing Robbie's chin to make her look at her.

- 'Look at me!'Ronnie said looking very angry at Robbie.

A frustrated Robbie raise up from the sofa and pushed Ronnie's hand away and then tried to push Ronnie away. Ronnie got a bit out of balance and wanted to grab Robbie but Robbie just wanted to walk out of the room and get away from everyone but Glenda grabbed her arm and gave her a smack on her backside.

- 'Oh no you don't you just sit your bum down, we tell you when this conversation is over!' Glenda said firmly.

- 'Did you or didn't you help getting the liqour from the Vic?'Ronnie said hating the fact knowing that Robbie was lying to her, she knew from the way Robbie was behaving that it was true, it all made sense, the door never had been locked and it was all to obvious now with the boozeparty they held at the park.

- 'Just tell us Robbie, we just want to know'Jack said 'We won't tell Phil'.

Jack looked at Ronnie, unless Phil found out himself they were gonna keep it quiet.

- 'Yes i did it' Robbie said almost whispering, she just couldn't face Jack she was too embarrased to tell Jack what they did.

- 'Excuse me we didn't hear that darling?'Glenda said folding her arms together.

- 'I said yes i did it! 'Robbie said looking up to Ronnie.

- 'What do you mean with "i did it", i know Zsa Zsa and Jay were in on this'Ronnie said knowing Robbie was taking the blame for something she never did all by herself.

Ronnie sighed, then walked away from the sofa.

- 'I want you to go upstairs to your room Robbie, you simply lost all your privileges, which means, no phone, no computer, you can use it only for homework and you'll do that downstairs...all your homework that is, no pocketmoney and ofcourse you're grounded again, and you'll be getting ready for bed at 9:30 by the way, is that clear?'Ronnie said looking serious at Robbie.

- '9:30 are you kidding me, for how long?'Robbie asked a bit teary eyed, not just because of her punishment but she hated it when Ronnie was dissapointed at her, when Ronnie was angry with her sometimes she would get insecure and get this crazy idea that Ronnie would undo the adoption and didn't want to be her mother anymore, she knew ofcourse that she would never ever do that, it was all Archie talking in her head again at those times, how he often said that Glenda had walked out on them, on her, cause she was born, he said that when he was really angry, just blaming his own frustration on her.

- 'Well you know till further notice, i don't want you to behave for the weeks you're grounded and then be a brat again, so you just behave and we'll see when it will be over, now i want you to go upstairs till i tell you to come down, i'm done with you for today!'Ronnie said being angry that Jack was right about the liqour, dissapointed that Robbie had been in on that. Punishing her for what she did was just what she thought she deserved for what she did but telling her to go upstairs and being done with her for today was painfull.

Just as Robbie wanted to walk up the stairs, the doorbell rang, she jumped down to open the door before anybody else got out of the livingroom, she thought it might be Peter.

When she opened the door, a shiver went down her spine, as she saw Phil standing in front of her.

Phil immediately grabbed Robbie by the arm and pushed her inside.

- 'Did you help them out to steal liqour from your own family ey Robbie?'He yelled just as Ronnie came out of the livingroom to see who was at the door.

- 'Phill what are you doing, let go of her!' Ronnie then yelled. She walked up to Phil and tried to get Robbie out of the hands of Phil.

Jack, having heard Ronnie, came out to see what was going on.

- 'Oi Phil let go of her'Jack said getting Robbie away from Phil pushing her towards Ronnie who put her arms around her'You're alright darling?'he asked her.

Robbie nodded but looked like she just had a scare.

- 'She helped them getting the booze, did you figure that one out already or has she been winding you all round that little finger of hers?'Phil couldn't say it calmly he was raging mad.

- 'They're kids Phil, don't think you and Grant were such goody two shoes when you were a teenagers, you still aren't, they're just kids'Ronnie said still holding Robbie close to her, afraid Phil would have another go at her.

- 'What if the old bill would have caught them, they're underaged Ronnie, they got wasted, Jay has been hanging over the toilet most of the night, ZsaZsa looks like a zombie, i mean eventhough she's a bit older they just shouldn't have done that, not to our familybusiness alright!'Phil was really yelling so hard some people outsied were looking what was going on.

- 'We already punished her Philip, don't you think she's getting away with this alright!'Glenda said walking up to Phil 'like Ronnie said, they're kids, they do stupid things, we all have and we all have been punished, and so is my daughter'.

- 'I don't wanna see you round the Vic for a while, do you hear me, not untill i say so!'Phil said warning Robbie, pointing his finger at her.

- 'I won't' Robbie said looking at Phil then looking down. She was intimidated by Phil, Ronnie could also be very angry with her but she knew there would always be a cuddle in the end, but with Phil, he really could do with angermanagementtherapy, he could act like a real psycho.

Phil looked at Robbie, turned around and left the house.

- 'You ok darling?'Jack asked as he turned around to Robbie.

- 'Yeah'Robbie said then got out of Ronnie's arms and without saying anything more she went upstairs to her room.

- 'Well, we don't have to lie about it anymore'Glenda said walking back to the livingroom again.

- 'How could they be so stupid, stealing from their family and then getting wasted and caught, i mean if it wasn't for Janine we would have found out by herself she was wasted, the way she was talking and walking last night would have given it away'Ronnie said following her mum into the livingroom.

'It's stupid and that's what it is, it's teenagerstuff, they're curious, they wanna find out, it's like smoking, the more you say no, they wanna see what it's about and try it'Jack said sitting down next to Ronnie.

- 'Don't start you Jack, if i catch her smoking she's got something coming' Glenda said looking serious at Jack.

- 'Mum he's just saying what is typical teenager stuff' Ronnie said leaning against Jack 'Will there ever be a quiet day in this house?'

Jack put his arm around Ronnie and gave her a kiss on the head.


	32. Chapter 32

Later in the day Ronnie and Jack were still at home, they were just relaxing and just had watched some tv. Glenda was in the kitchen preparing for dinner, Roxy had been over at the Vic to work a shift and she had Amy with her, she was enjoying some time with auntie Peggy. Robbie had been upstairs eversince Phil had come round. She had been doing her homework, just incase one of her mums would have come up to nag about it. But noone had come, and she was glad cause she still had her phone upstairs. Ronnie must have forgot about it, so she took advantage of the time she still had it with her.

She was laying on her bed and had some music on, while listening to some Kesha she received a textmessage:

Robbie smiled and turned on her back looking at the text, she couldn't wait till it was the next morning and for the first time be happy and longing to go to school, but that was just to see Peter. She also send a text to Peter:

There was a knock on the door and Robbie quickly put her phone under her pillow.

The door opened and Ronnie came in.

- 'Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes yeah'she said looking at Robbie standing there with her hands on her hips.

- 'Alright'Robbie said sitting up.

- 'Are you ok?'Ronnie asked, she hadn't talked to Robbie about what happened with Phil cause Robbie went upstairs straight after without saying anything but Ronnie had seen that Phil had given her a scare.

- 'Yes'Robbie said'I did my homework, i mean, what i could do without the computer, but i do need to use the computer for some other schoolwork'.

- 'Alright then you can come down and do it there, i don't want the labtop upstairs ok, at least not for the time you're on housearrest yeah' Ronnie said sitting next to Robbie.

- 'Yeah i know, you told me before'Robbie said starring straight forward.

- 'Babes about Phil' Ronnie started to say.

- 'It's alright mum, i understand why he was mad at me'Robbie said still starring straight forward.

Ronnie sat on her knees before Robbie, looking up to her, to have her full attention.

'- 'Ofcourse he was mad, but i understand you're also growing up, all you kids are, doesn't mean i find it alright you drinking alcohol and all, but i understand you all are exploring, but doesn't mean it's alright, you're still underaged, and well Phil was afraid because of their licence, and you just don't steal from family ok'Ronnie tapped on Robbie's knees.

- 'Yeah i know, ehm can i go downstairs to finish my homework then?'Robbie asked being a little distant with her mum, Ronnie felt it.

- 'Ehm, yeah come on then, sure you're alright babes?'Ronnie asked again standing up stroking her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'Yes'Robbie said also standing up, grabbing a book from the bed and walking out of the bedroom leaving Ronnie just standing there.

When coming down, Jack was behind the computer sitting on the sofa. He looked up when Robbie entered the livingroom.

- 'Hi darling you alright then?'He asked looking at Robbie.

- 'Yeah'Robbie said still not able to look Jack in the eyes.

Then Ronnie also walked into the livingroom and led Robbie to the dinnertable.

- 'You go sit her babes, Jack she needs the computer for schoolwork'Ronnie said walking over to Jack, giving him a kiss on his forehead, Jack gave Ronnie a kiss back.

Jack walked over to give Robbie the labtop to use.

- 'Want something to drink baby?'Ronnie then asked standing at the livingroomdoor.

- 'No i'm alright'Robbie said looking in her book and then to the labtop.

- 'You sure?'Ronnie asked still not convinced Robbie was really alright.

- 'Yes mum, i'm alright, ALRIGHT, stop asking me!'Robbie said getting a little irritated, although being on house-arrest she thought being upstairs was more relaxing with noone to give answers to or being nagged about something all the time.

- 'Alright..'Ronnie said giving Jack a look, then looking over to Robbie who was really doing her homework.

Ronnie walked over to the kitchen where Glenda was putting plates on the bartable there.

- 'Did you hear from Rox mum, is she and Amy coming home?'Ronnie asked Glenda.

- 'Yes she just called, she's on her way, she was gonna change Amy over at the Vic then she'll be over, could you make something for Amy then so we can all have dinner together'Glenda asked Ronnie who was already getting her nieces food out of the cupboard.

- 'I'm on it, oh and don't expect a joyfull dinner, Robbie is not in the best mood i've noticed, so just leave her yeah mum just let her eat alright, don't want any drama at dinner'Ronnie said looking at Glenda serious, she knew if Glenda started to ask her anything or just started a conversation, Robbie would probably just leave the table to go upstairs.

- 'Darling she misbehaved and she got punished for it, i hope she understands that we punished her for what she has done last night, the drinking and stealing the liqour, not because we wanted to just keep her in the house for our pleasure'Glenda said putting some potts on the table'Why don't you just go call the little troublemaker and Jack, dinners ready, oh there's your sister' Glenda said as she saw the frontdoor open and Roxy walking in with Amy in her buggy.

- 'I'm home mum'Roxy said walking into the livingroom still with Amy in her buggy.

- 'Hiya darling, did you see your auntie Peggy then ey?'Jack said getting Amy out of her buggy. Robbie looked at how Jack picked Amy up and gave her a loving kiss on her cheek. She then looked back in her book again.

- 'They let you out of your room then?'Roxy asked getting her jacket off. Robbie just looked up and forced a smile. With no real reaction from Robbie, Roxy left the room again to go to the kitchen, to see what her mum and sister where up too.

- 'So what's with grumpy in there?' Roxy asked putting her hand in one of the potts of food. Glenda gave a little slap on her hand and smiled at her daughter.

- 'Grumpy?'Ronnie said 'what do you think, if you're probably grounded forever, you can only use the computer downstairs, and only for homework, and your knight in shiny armour is probably also grounded at home and you can't use your…'Ronnie said, then walking out of the kitchen back to the livingroom.

- 'Robbie, where is your phone?'Ronnie asked walking up to the table Robbie was sitting at.

- 'Upstairs i guess'Robbie said not even looking up, pretending she hadn't seen it all day.

- 'Could you go up and get it then'Ronnie said hands on her hips again.

Robbie stood up without argueing about it and left the livingroom. Ronnie put her hand on her head, sighed and looked at Jack.

- 'What is it?'he asked.

- 'She's avoiding me a bit i think, in a way, she just answers me and then nothing'Ronnie said sitting next to Jack.

- 'Well what do you think it is, do you think it's because of her punishment, or Phil?'Jack asked putitng his arm round Ronnie.

- '' I think it's a bit of both, and getting caught, she's angry with me, i don't know, i mean i'm still angry with her for what she did, but doesn't mean i don't love her' Ronnie said, her head leaning against Jack.

- 'Well she did something wrong Ron, it's only your part in being her mum to punish her for it, it's part of her growing up, you know, rules and discipline, it won't scar her for life Ron, and she might be angry with you now but inside she loves you too sweetheart you're her mummy and a very loving one!'Jack said stroking his hands through Ronnie's hair.

Then Robbie walked back into the livingroom again and put her phone on the table.

- 'Enjoy!' Robbie said then sitting behind the labtop again.

- 'We'd better get over to the kitchen babe, dinners ready'Ronnie said, as she and Jack stood up together.

Robbie also got of the chair again and walked behind Ronnie and Jack to the kitchen.

- 'Alright sit down everyone, and eat'Glenda said already serving the food onto the plates.

Robbie sat in between Jack and Ronnie, this way she didn't have to face them both, Jack and Ronnie just let her and gave eachother looks to just leave it.

- 'So how was Peggy? Glenda asked Roxy while pouring some water in a glass.

- 'Oh she loved seeing Amy, they had a good time, didn't you darling'Roxy said giving Amy a bit of her food on a spoon.

- 'Was it busy?'Ronnie asked

- 'No, a bit of the usual, Tracey and Shirley were there'Roxy said'so what's with the long face mitchiemoo, having regrets bout last night now that you're stuck in the house for a while?'.

Robbie looked up at Roxy but still didn't give her what Roxy would expect, Robbie giving a mouth full back at her sister, instead she just stayed calm and took another bite of the food on her plate.

- 'Rox just drop it yeah!'Ronnie said looking at Roxy 'we're just gonna have a nice dinner, mum made much effort to do so'.

- 'It taste very good Glenda'Jack said 'What do you think darling?'Jack put his arm round Robbie.

- 'Yeah it's alright'Robbie said giving Jack a quick glimps then looking back at her plate again.

- 'Just alright?'Glenda asked raising her eyebrow looking at her youngest daughter.

Robbie looked at Glenda, then got of her chair.

- 'Where you think you're going?'Glenda said'You haven't finished your plate yet, come and sit down!'

- 'I'm not hungry'Robbie said then left the kitchen and walked back to the livingroom.

- 'Robin..'Glenda said as Ronnie also got of her chair 'Just let me handle it mum'.

Ronnie walked back to the livingroom also and walked over to Robbie who was closing down the computer and got her book from the table.

- 'Sweetie,just talk to me cause i know you're not alright, i wanna have a word with you'Ronnie said putting her hand on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie pushed Ronnie's hand away and walked away.

- 'Just leave me yeah, you made it clear you were done with me for today, so don't give me this "are you alright sweetie crap"'Robbie said now raising her voice to Ronnie.

Ronnie felt like someone smacked her in the face when she heard Robbie say this and then seeing her leave the livingroom.

Jack came in to see what was going on.

- 'What's going on with her?'Jack asked looking at Ronnie who held her hand on her forehead again.

- 'Of all the things i punished her for last night, the thing most bothering her is what i said to her, i told her to go upstairs cause 'i was done with her for today''Ronnie said.

- 'Go after her then and tell her you said that cause you was angry with her'Jack said.

Ronnie walked out of the livingroom and went straight upstairs. When she got to Robbie's room she knocked on the door, only there was no answer.

She then opened the door slowly and saw Robbie laying on the bed, her head covered in her pillow.

Ronnie sat next to her and soothed Robbie's back with her hand.

- 'I said it cause i was angry with you babes'Ronnie said wanting to get a reaction back from Robbie.

- 'Go away mum'Robbie said'just leave me alone'.

- 'Saying these things doesn't mean i don't love you anymore if that's what's bothering you, you got yourself in trouble babes, and i was angry cause you stole that liqour and then getting wasted from it, that scared me…you scared me cause …?'Ronnie said still soothing Robbie's back.

- 'What?'Robbie said turning around on her back then sitting down next to Ronnie.

- 'There was a boy at school when i was a little younger then you, after a weekend the teacher told us he had died over the weekend'Ronnie said hanging her head down.

- 'What happened to him?'Robbie asked interested.

- 'He and some friends collected liqour from their homes and they also had a drinkingparty somewhere outside, they all got wasted and some went home after, he had passed out while noone had noticed and well, because he was left there he died, apparantely while passing out his head bumped into a rock that was lying there. This is why i am angry with you, you're to young to know when it's enough or to know what can happen, thats why it's called underaged drinking, what if something happened to you, i wouldn't know how to get on with life if i would lose you, you know how important you are to me, you're like my little heart and without it i wouldn't cope anymore'.

- 'Now that's a little dramatic isn't it'Robbie said looking at Ronnie who looked up, she saw Ronnie had tears in her eyes.

- 'I'm sorry mum i didn't mean it like that, i don'want you to worry about me alright, i'm growing up you know and maybe i won't do anything perfect but i gotta learn right, i mean i understand me being punished when i mess up but you telling me you're done with me, well it…that really felt so...it was the worse punishment'Robbie said standing up and now making Ronnie look at her, then putting her arms around her mum as she sat down on her lap 'you know i love you to bits you crazy woman'.

- 'Oi watch your mouth little one!'Ronnie said giving Robbie a little playfull slap on her back.

- 'Little one?'Robbie said looking at Ronnie'Now that really hurts'.

- 'So are we ok now?'Ronnie said putting her head on Robbie's small shoulders.

- 'Mum look at me'Robbie said, grabbing Ronnie's chin and making her look up at her 'me getting angry at you is also puberty alright, you can't always do or say the right thing, you're a mum, you're my mum and how cool you sometimes trying to be i'll mess up once in a while and then you're their to punish me for it that's how it works'.

- 'Trying to be?'Ronnie said trying to look a bit dissapointed to Robbie 'Where did you get this smart my little little little love'she pinched Robbie's nose.

Robbie looked at Ronnie 'it's that your my mum that i let you call me little but otherwise…'.

- 'Otherwise what'Ronnie said standing up still holding on to Robbie on her lap then throwing her on the bed, she then sat on top of her and started tickling her.

Robbie screamed really loud and was trying to get away from under her mum.

- 'Muuuum please let go of me, stooop nooo stoooop'Robbie was laughing and screaming at the same time.

Roxy who had come up to put Amy to bed heard the screams and came over to look what was going on.

- 'Wound her round your little finger again shortstuff?'Roxy said holding a giggling Amy on her hips who was going wild seeing both her aunties laughing out loud.

- 'I'll talk to you in about 12 years Rox see how you will be with Amy who's gonna be winding you and Jack around hers with her beautifull bleu eyes, right princess'Robbie said still lying under Ronnie.

- 'Yeah right, ehm Ron i'm having mum making Amy a bottle before she goes to bed, want me to ask her to make one for your 'little one'before she goes night night'Roxy said teasing Robbie with it, she knew it would wind her up.

- 'You're dead when i get you!'Robbie said, but with Ronnie still on her, Roxy just laughed out loud and walked over to her bedroom.

- 'Common let's go downstairs and have some tea, maybe watch some tv yeah, don't wanna leave Jack there all alone with mum'Ronnie said getting of Robbie then helping her get up. They both walked downstairs where Jack and Glenda were sitting down having some tea already.

- 'Are you both alright darlings'Glenda asked pouring some tea in cups for her daughters.

- 'Yes we are'Ronnie said having Robbie sit in between her and Jack.

- 'And your homeworks done for tomorrow darling'Glenda asked Robbie.

- ' Yes mum she's done it already'Ronnie said winking at Robbie who leaned against her mum.

After a while Roxy came downstairs again and sat down, pouring herself some tea.

- 'So she's asleep then babe?'Ronnie asked taking a zip from her cup.

- 'Yeah she went out like a light, she was tired'Roxy said then looking at Robbie who was in a trance watching the telly 'So babysis, heard you got the hots for mister Beale junior'.

Robbie looked at Roxy then back at the telly again.

- 'Rox just leave it yeah'Ronnie said giving Roxy the face to lay off her little sister.

- 'Janine said you were all over him'Roxy just could leave it alone, this was far more interesting then the telly.

- 'Janine?'Robbie asked'When?'.

- 'Last night'Roxy said sitting down at the dinnertable and putting the laptop on.

- 'Don't let me ever catch you äll over him"Glenda said looking strict at Robbie who again got irritated.

- 'Alright mum, i said i would handle it, just lay off, we just wanna have a quiet night yeah'Ronnie said also a bit irritated at both her sister who brought this up and her mum who kept interfering.

- 'Handle what exactly?'Robbie asked looking at Ronnie waiting on an answer.

- 'Your mum just mend that she would handle your punishment and all because of last night, which she has already done, so could we please watch some telly' Jack then said.

Robbie assured by what Jack said, leaned back against her mum again and continued watching telly.

"Hi handsome, last night was tha bomb yeah, stuck in my room n grounded forever i'll bet,cant wait to cu 2morrows either!counting the hours cya babes xox Robbie ;D"

"Hi Mitchiemitch, how r you feeling, hope your alright, last night was fab, you r the sweetest most gorgeous cutie evah, probs won't see ya 2day am also on housearrest, cya 2morrows 4 school yeah! XOX P."


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Robbie's bedroomdoor opened and Glenda came in, for a moment she starred at her youngest daughter still fast asleep. She then walked over and kneeled next to her bed.

She then softly stroked through Robbie's hair. Robbie did not move, she then stroked her rosey cheeks, they felt warm. Then Glenda's quiet moment was interrupted.

- 'Just wake her up mum, it takes her about ages to get downstairs so if you don't want her to be late for school you have to do it like this'Roxy said as she had walked over to Robbie's room to see if she was already awake, she walked up to the bed of her little sister and leaned over her and took the covers off and gave Robbie a slap on her bum before Glenda could say anything. Glenda immediately gave Roxy a little slap on her bum back.

- 'Get out of the room Roxanne, this is not the way to start a good morning, common leave!'Glenda said leading Roxy out of Robbie's bedroom.

Robbie woke up from her sisters slap and the noise she was making, witnessing Glenda throwing Roxy out of her room.

- 'Go mum!'Robbie said cheering her mum on while stretching out. Glenda walked back over to Robbie's bed.

- 'Goodmorning my little darling, sorry about your sisters rude awakening'Glenda said sitting down next to her and giving her a little goodmorning hug.

- 'Sometimes it's a rude awakening remembering she's my sister mum'Robbie said giving Glenda a cheeky smile.

- 'Oi take that sneaky smile of your face'Glenda said putting her hand on Robbie's face to cover her smile.

- 'Is mum still sleeping?'Robbie then asked Glenda giving her a hug back and putting her tired body in her mothers arms.

- 'Yes she is'Glenda said giving Robbie a kiss then standing up to get the day going.

- 'She is, Ron is still asleep?'Robbie asked confused a little'i can't believe it'.

- 'Yeah Jack stayed over so i told her last night she could sleep in if she wanted'Glenda said folding some of Robbie's clothes she had probably taken off last night and thrown them on the bed.

- 'It's mum, mum'Robbie smiled at her choice of words'she never sleeps in, she's always awake at the crack of dawn?'.

- 'We'll see what time she wakes up yeah, now you get out of bed and we'll go have breakfast first then you go take a shower alright darling'Glenda said walking to the door.

- 'Yeah alright'Robbie said following her mum out of her room.

When Robbie and Glenda went downstairs, Ronnie and Jack both got out of Ronnie's bedroom, dressed in a nightgown and some sweatpants and a shirt, they both walked by Robbie's room, Ronnie took a peek inside and saw Robbie was already up. They both walked down the stairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, Roxy was on the phone, Glenda was making some scrambled eggs and Robbie was sitting on a barstool holding little amy on her chest.

- 'Morning'' Ronnie said walking into the kitchen with Jack, putting her arms round Robbie and Amy 'Morning my little loves'.

- 'Morning mum'Robbie said' _Morning daddy'_ she said pretending to be Amy.

Jack gave Amy a kiss on the head then also gave Robbie a kiss on her forehead.

- 'Here you go darling'Glenda said to Robbie putting the scrambled eggs on her plate, Ronnie could you take Amy so that Robbie can eat her breakfast'.

- 'I'll take her, come here darling'Jack said taking over Amy from Robbie.

Robbie started eating 'Mum are you working at the club today or at the Vic?'she asked Ronnie.

- 'I'm gonna be at the club with Jack this morning and then i'll be at the Vic till round 7-ish'Ronnie said'why you asking babe?'.

- 'Oh i just was wondering about it'Robbie said 'see how you're day will be, when i will see you again' Robbie said, obviously making something up.

- 'Yeah right, mum are you gonna be at home round 4?'Ronnie asked her mother wanting someone at home for when Robbie got home from school, she just wanted someone to keep an eye on her cause out of experience she knew that rules would be broken when being alone at home while being grounded.

- 'Mum i don't need a babysitter, come on don't treat me like a baby, for God sakes'Robbie said sighing putting her head on the table.

- 'She doesn't trust you alone babysis, that because you always cause trouble'Roxy said putting the phone on the table.

- 'I just don't want you to be alone babe'Ronnie winked at Robbie to ease her doubts about why she would want someone at home, but Robbie knew why, she did messed up a couple of times before.

- 'No i'm sorry darling, Carol has something so i'll be there till round 7 or 8 even'Glenda said buttering some toast.

- 'You come over to my place after school alright?'Jack said suddenly'Amy will also be there since Roxy is also working till late'.

- 'Yeah alright'Robbie said, not really jumping up but she was glad that apparantely Jack still liked her even after the weekend and the whole drinkingpartytrouble.

- 'Ehm sweetie'Ronnie said to Jack 'Be sure to let her do her homework yeah, no fun, she's grounded' Ronnie then winked at Jack.

- 'Mum stop, going to school 5 days a week and staying in is already punishment alright'Robbie said smiling being a smartmouth.

- 'Putting up with you all of our days is like being life sentenced'Roxy said walking by Robbie, receiving a punch in her side by Robbie for saying that.

- 'You little..'Roxy said turning round to give her sister a smack but Jack jumped in just in time while he just had put Amy in her highchair.

- 'Oi that was not funny'he said to Roxy'and you keep your hands to yourself yeah'he said to Robbie who was surprised at Jack saying that to her. Ronnie looked at Glenda first also surprised that Jack jumped in and told the girls off, she then smiled at Jack, her eyes telling him it was alright he said something.

- 'Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower babe or else you gonna be late for school'Ronnie said to Robbie who got of her chair and walked out of the kitchen to get upstairs.

While Robbie was taking a shower, Roxy had come up, the door of the bathroom wasn't locked and she had walked in.

- 'Oi, you're done little brat, get out of there, i need to take my shower'Roxy ordered Robbie to get out.

- 'Yeah well tough'Robbie said'Get out of the bathroom Roxy!'Robbie didn't make any movement to get out which pissed Roxy off.

- 'You've been in there long enough now get your tiny bum out or i'll drag you out of there'Roxy said standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

- 'Mum!'Robbie yelled hoping someone would hear her'you'd better not touch me fat-ass or you've got something coming'.

- 'I'm serious Robbie i'm counting till 3 then you'd better be out there'Roxy said walking over to the bath.

Robbie had gotten her towel and was trying to swat her sister with it just to keep her away from her, but Roxy grabbed the towel and pulled it which almost made Robbie slip in the bathtub

- 'What is going on in here?'Ronnie said who had heard Robbie scream and had come up 'Roxy will you get out of here before i'm gonna give you a slap, are you alright baby?' She walked over to Robbie.

- 'I need to take a shower Ron, and i need it now'Roxy said standing by the door.

- 'You need a shower yeah cause you smell, just wait till i'm done here yeah'Robbie said looking at Roxy.

- 'Oi shuss you'Ronnie said looking at Robbie'Listen why don't you rinse off and get out and let you sister take her shower, you 2 give me splitting headaches, now stop yeah, if i hear anything i will slap you both …and hard'Ronnie said looking at the both of them.

- 'Well Roxy likes it hard don't ya'Robbie said again looking at her sister with a cheeky smile.

Roxy walked up to the bath again but Ronnie stopped her and pushed her out of the bathroom. Then she walked back to Robbie and lifted her out of the bath carrying her out of the bathroom putting her down in her room.

- 'Now you 're gonna get dressed and don't let me find you anywhere near your sister'Ronnie said strict as Roxy stood behind her making face to Robbie'and you in the shower and i don't wanna see you anywhere near your sister either or i'm gonna knock you both into next week'.

- 'If that means i'm not grounded anymore next week then be my guest'Robbie said looking at Ronnie.

Roxy started laughing 'Smartass you are!'she said and walked to the bathroom and got in, locking the door.

Ronnie got hold of Robbie's chin 'If you think next week house-arrest is off, then keep on dreaming baby, now get dressed cause i don't want any note from school of you being late'.

Then leave yeah, i wanna get dressed but you and Roxy are holding me up'Robbie said.

Ronnie gave Robbie a little slap on her bum 'Little wiseass you are, hurry up ok, i'm gonna make your lunch then yeah' Ronnie then left Robbie's bedroom.

A little while later the doorbell rang at nr 27 and Ronnie opened the door, Whitney, Lauren , Peter and Jay were standing outside.

- 'Morning Ronnie is ehm Robbie ready yet?' Whitney asked a little embarrassed still about saturdaynight.

- ' Yeah she is, ROBBIE!'Ronnie called'have a good day troublemakers'She then walked back to the kitchen where Robbie came out of.

- 'Darling, your lunch here, don't forget it!'Glenda said handing the little lunchbag Ronnie had made.

- 'Cheers mum'Robbie said wanting to walk to the door and leave the madhouse.

Ronnie got hold of Robbie and gave her a big hug 'Have a great day my little love, love you!'.

- 'Yeah yeah love you too'Robbie said wanting to get out of the house but Ronnie didn't let go of her.

- 'Stay out of trouble yeah'Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss.

- 'Mum stop, let go of me i'm gonna be late'Robbie said feeling embarrased and to old for huggs and kisses knowing her friends were right there looking and waiting for her.

Roxy just came down and waved to the kids outside and said 'Peter babe i better not catch you and my babysis stuck on eachothers lips yeah, or you have me to deal with'.

Robbie, embarrassed again, pulled one of Roxy's legs making her slip a little at the bottom of the stairs, then she quickly got out of the house escaping Ronnie's hands.

Roxy sat on the stairs looking angry at Ronnie.

- 'Don't give me that look Roxanne, you brought that all on yoursélf' Ronnie said warning Roxy with her finger.

- 'Oh you're no fun Ron, a little teasing her about a crush she has on Peter isn't gone hurt her'Roxy said getting up and walking by her older sister.

When out of side Robbie walked up to Peter and Peter gave Robbie a little kiss.

- 'Are you alright?'he asked getting hold of Robbie's hand.

- 'Yeah i'm alright, but grounded for life i think'Robbie said 'What about you?'

- 'Well we had an earfull of sreaming at us, from dad and Jane but Christian told them it was typical teenager stuff, we are grounded also though, i don't know a week or two i guess'.

- 'How bout you guys?'Robbie asked'Where is Zsa, Jay?'.

- 'She's sick, but not from the booze, that was me'Jay smiled'me and mr toilet are great friends these days'.

- 'Dad went hysterical, telling me i was to young and what would become of me if this would already start pfff, i told him he probably forgot how it was being young'Lauren said'You've should have seen his face'.

- 'What about you Whit?'Peter asked.

- 'Well you know Bianca, screaming her lungs out first, then Ricky starts talking to her and she calms down, i'm grounded for a week so i guess i'm lucky'Whitney said.

A little later in the morning Jack walked into the cafe to get him and Ronnie some coffee, while standing in the little que he saw Max sitting at one of the tables.

Jack walked over to greet his older brother.

- 'Morning Max'Jack said as he sat down.

- 'Morning little brother'Max said 'You here to get your breakfast?'.

- 'No i already had breakfast this morning, just here for some coffee for me and Ron, were working at the club'Jack said, you having a little break already from the carlot'.

- 'Yeah Darren just got in so he can manage'Max said'So all quiet back at 27?'

- 'Pretty much yeah'Jack said making waves to Ian to bring him some coffee.

A little later Ian came with the coffee for Jack.

- 'I hope Ronnie has had a good worth with Robbie and punished her for getting the booze and getting everyone drunk?'Ian said putting the coffee on the table.

Jack grabbed Ians wrist and held it very tight.

- 'I don't think she forced everyone to drink it now did she, think Lucy and Peter are not really the kind to be told what to do now are they, and besides it wasn't just Robbie who got the booze?'Jack said giving Ian an irritated look.

- 'They're kids Ian, they start exploring stuff, even you're little sweethearts'Max said sticking up for his brother.

Then Jane called Ian over, she saw he was acting like an ass like he usually did. Ian left the table.

- 'So Lauren is grounded for what happened Saturdaynight, how bout Robbie?'Max said wanting to see if Robbie got the same treatment.

- 'Yeah Robbie got punished too, Ronnie _and _Glenda were on her back, so she's also spending some time at home and no computer, phone and stuff, oh and Phill also came by'Jack said stirring in his cup.

- 'Oh really, what did he say?'Max asked.

- 'He was angry ofcourse, scared the life out of her i think, he told her not the visit the Vic untill he would tell her it's alright again'Jack said.

- 'Well she got a lot of punishments then, poor kid'Max said.

- 'Well i think if she behaves herself for some time, and does her best to coorperate a little, i think Ronnie will go easy on her'Jack said.

- 'Maybe we'll have a dinner this week, what do you say?'Max said looking at his brother for his answer.

- 'What at your house?'Jack asked.

- 'Yeah, you know the whole family, it's not only the Mitchells who do familydinners, we Brannings know how to organise something like that too'Max said 'You know, we ask Carol, Bianca and the kids, you, Ronnie, Robbie, Amy if you want, she can sleep in Oscars crib, maybe invite Glenda, she and Carol seem to get along'.

- 'And when, i mean does Vanessa know you're up to this?'Jack asked standing up.

- 'No i just thought of it, ehm wednesday maybe?'Max asked.

- 'I'll ask Ronnie yeah see what she thinks'Jack said 'Alright i'll see you later'Jack tapped Max on the shoulder then left the Cafe.

When Jack got back to the club he walked into the bar-area where Ronnie was standing.

- 'You took your time to get me a coffee, did you cross borders to get it?'Ronnie asked giving Jack a smile.

- 'I ran into Max, he ehm, he invited us and Robbie to come over for dinner this week, you know a Branning-Family-dinner'Jack said.

- 'Another dinner, is there gonna be any liquor cause you'd better lock that up if you know what i mean, just let me think about having Robbie with us, i mean she is grounded and she has a curfue for bed Jack'Ronnie said serious sorting some glasses out.

- 'Yes i know that, but we don't have to make it late, just enjoy a little meal you know, with family'Jack said'I promise to have her home on time to go to bed on time yeah'.

- 'I don't know yet Jack, this is her first week of being grounded, don't want to let her in on the fun things yet, she really did something that's not acceptable'.

- 'I know, but it's just a dinner Ron, it's not like a party after and besides Lauren is grounded and so is Whitney so they will behave themselves'.

- 'Just let me think about it, let's see how she behaves till then yeah, we can decide on the day'Ronnie said walking over to Jack putting her arms around his neck.

- 'Yeah alright'Jack said 'You're her mum, you decide'.

- 'Well you make it hard for me, wanting her there so bad, i mean i have to be strict with her, you know, and if she knows i'm thinking about it and she knows you want her there she'll try anything to wind me around that little finger of hers'.

- 'Allright i'm with you on this, we'll see how she behaves then'Jack said giving Ronnie a kiss on the head.

- 'Alright, we sound like a little family who have a very very naughty daughter'Ronnie said'we have to be on the same side if we are one'.

- 'Allright but i'm letting you decide, she'll probably wind me around that finger too'Jack said. Ronnie kissed Jack back.


	34. Chapter 34

At the end of the afternoon Peter, Jay,Lauren, Whitney and Robbie were walking through Bridgestreet, they just had come back from school and where trying to extend there time outside before going home.

- 'Oi little Mitchell!'They heard someone scream, it was Kat Moon who was helping out at Stacey's stall, Stacey was also there, laughing at her cousin always being really loud.

The group walked up to the stall.

- 'Hiya Kat, Stace, what are you screaming about?'Robbie said as the rest of the group walked by slowly.

- 'Heard you had some liqourproblems?'Kat asked 'you're something else, and you got caught right?'

- 'Who told ya?'Robbie asked putting her bag down.

- 'A little birdie told me, you causing havoc all the time, you don't like the world outside then?'Kat laughed.

- 'We were just having a little fun right'Robbie smiled looking at Peter who kept his eyes on Robbie the whole time.

The cafedoor opened and Roxy and Shirley came out, they just had a break from the Vic. Roxy noticed her sister standing at Stacey's stall.

- 'Robbie, oi!'Roxy yelled then walking up to her. Robbie turned round and saw Roxy coming up and Shirley pointed to Jay to immediately go inside the Vic.

- 'Is this your sister then?'Kat asked Robbie.

- 'Yeah another one with a big gob'Robbie said winking at Stacey taking the mick out of Kat and Roxy.

- 'You'd better shut yours!'Roxy said 'Don't you have somewhere to go madam?'

- 'I was on my way alright, why don't you just move along Roxy, don't you've got some punters to serve'Robbie said trying to show off.

- 'Oi, you listen to your sister yeah bigmouth, or you'll get yourself in much more trouble'Kat said grabbing one of Robbie's shoulders.

- 'More trouble then she's already in, you think that's even possible?'Roxy said sighing putting her hand on her head'common trouble, i think you've had enough freedom for today'.

- 'See you later Robbie'Kat and Stacey both said. Roxy lead Robbie to where the friends of Robbie were waiting.

- 'Alright i want you to go over to Jacks yeah and i won't say anything to Ronnie'Roxy said 'Pete you live here right so no need to escort my babysis to Jack's door alright mate'.

- 'Rox just shut up yeah, and talking bout Ronnie, what are you not gonna tell her, that i walked home from school?'Robbie said 'Are you on something sis cause you're seeing things'.

- 'Yes i'm seeing you make your way to Jack's now really fast before i'll smack you all the way over!'Roxy said walking over to the entrance of the Vic.

Robbie just walked up to Peter and gave him a kiss 'Don't let her bother you yeah, it's Roxy nothing to be afraid off''.

- 'Robbie!'Roxy got tired of Robbie always pushing her to the edge.

- 'You'd better go now Robbie, don't want you to cause yourself more trouble'Peter said giving Robbie a kiss back.

Robbie and Whitney both walked over to their houses.

- 'So you'll be over at Jacks then?'Whitney asked.

- 'Yeah Ronnie doesn't want me to be home alone all the time while grounded, you know cause of things that had gotten me in trouble before'Robbie winked at Whitney.

Then the door on number 29 opened and Jack came out.

- 'Oi think you had enough time to talk to your mates now haven't you?'Jack said'And you too Whit, both get inside now'.

Robbie and Whitney looked at eachother and gave eachother faces.

- 'Alright Jack don't have to get all hysterical'Robbie said joking around Whitney.

- 'Inside now!'Jack then said firm.

- 'I'll see you tomorrow yeah Whit'Robbie said thinking Jack really was serious now.

- 'Alright see you tomorrows Robbie'Whitney said walking to her door.

Robbie passed by Jack and walked inside his place, she had been here before many times but never like this, being grounded at his place.

- 'You want a drink or something?'Jack asked while he was standing at his kitchensink, while Robbie put her bag on his kitchen table.

- 'Yeah a beer would be alright Jack'Robbie said trying to joke around with Jack.

- 'You trying to be funny Robbie?'Jack said serious looking at her like a dad would look at his not behaving child. In a way it made her feel safe being with Jack having him treat her like normal, like a person, a daughter maybe, he'd always had done that, everytime Ronnie was with Jack, and even when they were apart she could always count on Jack, he was just always there for her. He always treated her more like a daughter, making her feel secure, more secure then Archie ever did. She could feel that Jack really cared, and with Archie she never knew if she was doing the right thing or the wrong.

Robbie looked with a shy glance at Jack.

- 'Do you want tea or a fizzy drink?'Jack asked looking still serious at Robbie.

- 'Tea…please Jack'Robbie said wanting to sit down at the kitchentable.

- 'Go sit in the livingroom darling, Amy's about to wake up any time soon, she has her toys there'Jack said putting some water on.

- 'I gotta make my homework first Jack'Robbie said trying to soften him again.

- 'Oh yeah i know i just thought you like it better to sit in the livingroom with Amy and me'Jack said giving Robbie a little smile.

- 'Ehm ok'Robbie said standing up and packed up her bag from the table. Then they heard a little cry.

- 'Oh someone's awake'Jack said getting the sugar in the cups.

- 'Can i go and get her?'Robbie said' change her and everything?'

- 'Ehm yeah thanks darling i'll get us the tea and make a little bottle for Amy, have her have a little tea too'Jack said.

- 'Mix it with a little water Jack, i mean that's what mum always does, that it's not to hot for her'Robbie said saying it as if she thought Jack wouldn't think of that.

- 'Thanks darling glad you're here to help me out'Jack said making Robbie think he really didn't know everything about toddlers.

Robbie walked over to the little bedroom where Amy had a little crib and changingtable and there was a extra bed, for when she stayed at Jacks. Amy was already standing up and crying a bit for waiting on someone to come and get her.

- 'Hey little princess, how are you, do you want to get out, come here babe, come to your auntie Robbie' Robbie said being sweet with her little niece who immediately started smiling at seeing Robbie come in.

- 'Now let's see where does daddy hide your nappies, oh i see them, here they are'Robbie was talking to Amy, showing her a new clean nappie while Amy lay on the changingtable.

After a couple minutes Robbie came back to Jacks livingroom holding Amy on her hips.

- 'Are you alright girls?'Jack asked both Robbie and Amy.

- 'Here Jack'Robbie said handing him Amy's wet nappie 'yes we're alright daddy'she said.

Robbie sat down with Amy and grabbed the bottle that Jack just had made, Jack watched them both, how well these two got along. For Robbie, Amy must have been like having a little sister, just like Roxy and Ronnie had Robbie.

While Robbie made sure the bottle wasn't to hot for her little niece she softly brought it to Amy's mouth and they quitely sat together. Jack heard Robbie softly singing to Amy, he was moved by this moment. He just let them be, not wanting to interupt this moment the girls obviously shared together.

After a while Amy's bottle was as good as empty and Robbie walked over with Amy to Jack who was trying to put some dinner together.

- 'Hey Jack can i put her on the floor with some toys or what, i really have to get my homework done, you know how mum gets'Robbie said a little dancing with Amy.

- 'Yeah that's alright darling just keep an eye on her if you will, when i'm done here, we'll have some dinner then after i'll take care of her alright'Jack said.

- 'Alright thanks Jack'Robbie said walking back to the living with Amy.

- 'And thank you darling you're really great with Amy'Jack said stirring in some of the pots and pans.

At the Vic Ronnie and Roxy were tending the bar, Shirley had just got upstairs to have dinner with Peggy, Phil and Jay, ZsaZsa seemed to be still to sick to eat anything so Shirley brought her enough fluids to take in.

- 'Heard anything from Jack?'Ronnie asked Roxy, Jack hadn't called her yet and she was curious how he and Robbie were getting along.

- 'No, not really, i mean this afternoon he texted me Amy was sleeping but you're wondering how babysis is doing right?' Roxy said grabbing her phone out of her pocket and handing it to her sister 'Call him'.

- 'I don't want to check up on them, i'm sure Jack can handle Robbie'Ronnie said.

- 'I saw her before, at Stacey's stall, she was talking to that loudmouth that's Staceys cousin, you know, .. Kat' Roxy said 'but i gotta give her credit cause she send Robbie home'.

- 'What was she doing there then?'Ronnie immediately looked strict at Roxy.

- 'The kids, they came home from school Ron, nothing big don't worry'Roxy said tapping her sister on the shoulder.

- 'Alright, guess what, Max has asked Jack and us over for dinner this week, and Jack wants Robbie to come with us, but i told him i would not agree on it yet cause i wanna see how she's gonna behave'.

- 'Oh my god am i hearing this right, mummy doesn't agree with daddy?'Roxy teased Ronnie a bit.

- 'Yeah that's what we said too, acting already like a little family handling our very naughty daughter'Ronnie said giving away a little smile.

- 'Well would it be that bad if you were?'Roxy asked serious.

- 'No ofcourse not, just don't wanna rush things Rox, i don't wanna spoil what we have'Ronnie said.

- 'Veronica Mitchell Miss "i doubt everything and everybody first before i can relax''Roxy said'just don't spoil it with you doubting everything all the time Ron and in the end you end up with nothing'.

- 'I know Roxy, now go help some punters yeah'Ronnie said when it got a bit to hot under her feet.

When washing some glasses and keeping her eye on Roxy, who was flirting with some of the punters that were playing darts, Phil had come down.

- 'It's busy for a monday now is it?'He asked Ronnie.

- 'Look at your cousin Phil, this way they all wanna stay here'Ronnie smiled making Phil look at the young lads that were pudding in Roxy's hands.

- 'Speaking of cousins, ehm i had a talk with mum and Shirley and well we thought maybe the kids could do some chores to let them pay back the damage they done'Phil said.

- 'I don't know Phil, Robbie already has no priviliges anymore so i'm not gonna overdo it'Ronnie said 'I mean housearrest, no phone, computer and a bedcurfue and no pocketmoney, so think i'm already hard on her'.

- 'Well give her some back then'Phil said'I have Jay working couple hours at the Arches, ZsaZsa works at the Cafe but she's gonna give me some of her pay'.

- 'What do you want Robbie to do then, work at the club, don't even go there she already dreams of working there later when she older' Ronnie said giving Phil a smile.

- 'Cleaning maybe?'Phil said'I mean at the club after school'.

- 'Let me think about it Phil alright?'Ronnie said walking over to Roxy.

- 'Yeah alright'Phil said walking over to the other side of the bar.

- 'Rox'Ronnie said to her sister grabbing her arm pulling her away from her crowd.

- 'Ron i'm having a good time here'Roxy said 'What is it?'

- 'Do you need someone to clean the hairs up at the salon or you know something like that, bringing the towels to the launderette'Ronnie asked biting her lip.

- 'Why?'Roxy asked being curious what her sister might be up too.

- 'Well Phil got me thinking, he said that he put Jay to work and well ZsaZsa already works and they have to pay Phil for the stolen booze, and to give Robbie some priviliges back she could clean up at your place, earn a little money you know'Ronnie said.

- 'Are you sure?'Roxy asked 'i mean she stole booze from the Vic and got drunk on it'.

- 'Yeah i know, it's not like i'm gonna let her of the hook Rox'Ronnie said 'Cause believe me i'm not'.

- 'And what would you give her back then, i mean talking priviliges i mean'Roxy asked.

- 'Well shorten her housearrest a bit, maybe her phone back'Ronnie said pouring herself a drink.

- 'Letting her go to bed later then Amy?'Roxy said but started laughing at Ronnie 'I'm just kidding with ya Ron'.

- 'Getting ready for bed round 10 is not really that early Rox, you're taking the mick out of me aren't you'Ronnie said pretending to be strangling her sister.

- 'Alright she could come round for like an hour after work, i mean she still is 15'Roxy said'Then i'll pay Phil off and she has to at least stay for a while, but if she messes up Ron, she's mine!'.

- 'Ofcourse'Ronnie said smiling at her sister.

Back at Jacks, Robbie, Jack and Amy just had finished dinner and were sitting on the sofa watching a little telly while in the meantime Robbie tried to do some homework.

After a while Roxy and Ronnie came over, they finished there shift and went home.

- 'Hi darling'Ronnie said giving Jack a kiss 'Hi my little love, have you been behaving for Jack' Ronnie gave Robbie a hug.

- 'What am i, a five year old,"behaving for Jack"?'Robbie said pushing Ronnie away.

Ronnie pulled Robbie of the sofa, sat down herself and pulled Robbie back on her lap.

- 'Yes, did you make your mummy proud?'Ronnie said obviously being in a funny mood.

- 'Have you been drinking mum?'Robbie asked 'Rox has she been drinking or what?'

Robbie wanted to get of Ronnie's lap but Ronnie didn't let her go.

- 'Mum let go of me please, i was doing my homework, you always nag me about it, i'm doing it now and you won't let me go' Robbie said letting Ronnie hold her really tight.

- 'Did you have a good time?'Ronnie asked looking into Robbie's eyes.

- 'Yes, now please let go of me'Robbie said, Ronnie then let loose and Robbie got of the sofa sitting down on the armchair where Roxy also was sitting. Roxy put her arms round her sister.

- 'So you're going home right away or not?'Jack asked the girls.

- 'Just one drink and then i'm taking Amy home, she looks pretty knackered'Roxy said looking at Amy sitting on the floor playing with a little ball.

- 'She can sleep here if you want Rox'Jack said puttig a bottle of wine on the table.

- 'No not tonight Jack, i'm really leaving after this one'Roxy said putting the glass of wine to her lips.

- 'We're not staying that late either'Ronnie said.

- 'Maybe later this week ey'Jack whispered in Ronnie's ear who had now climbed onto Jacks lap.

- 'Yeah, maybe baby'Ronnie said putting her head on Jacks shoulder.

- 'Why don't you stay over mum and i'll take Rox and Amy home'Robbie then said looking from over her schoolbook.

- 'You take me and Amy home, on your little tricycle babes'Roxy said making fun of her sister.

- 'Ha ha well aren't you the funny one'Robbie said putting her book in her bag and standing up.

- 'Where you think you're going?'Ronnie said looking at Robbie making moves to leave.

- 'I'm going home'Robbie said looking at Roxy who was laughing.

- ''No you don't nobody's there, just sit down darling'Jack said'don't want you sitting there by yourself, you're leaving when your mum does'.

- 'Look i'm gonna take this little one to bed'Roxy said pointing at Amy who was rubbing her eyes.

- 'Alright we'll be there in a little while yeah'Ronnie said.

- 'Allrigth sis'Roxy leaned over to kiss her sister goodnight', then whispered'Stay here with Jack, "little family remember"'. Roxy got up again and winked at Ronnie who had a cheeky smile on her face. Jack had picked up on it and said 'it's alright you know'.

- 'Yes i know sweetie but ehm, i just want to take her home alright, like i said maybe after the dinner this week'Ronnie said'But you can sleep at our place if you want, i just…well after moving around all the time i just want something stable for her'pointing at Robbie who was watching the telly.

- 'Well i'll be off then, mum should be home by now'Roxy said'Robbie you wanna come home with me then maybe?'

- 'Yeah, i'm tired'Robbie said yawning 'is that alright mum?'.

- 'Tired? 'Ronnie said'that's at first, ehm yeah sure go on'.

Robbie got of the chair walked over to Ronnie and gave her a kiss goodknight and gave Jack a quick one on his cheek.

- 'Night darling ,have a good nights rest yeah'Jack said. Roxy, Robbie and Amy then left to go nextdoor where Glenda was already home having herself some wine and watching some telly.

- 'So how did it go?'Ronnie then asked Jack.

- 'You should have seen her with Amy, so sweet, they get on so well, it was perfect, there was only one thing missing'Jack said figetting with Ronnie's hair.

- 'And what was that ey'Ronnie asked already knowing what it meant.

Jack answered her with a loving kiss. Ronnie was in doubt if she would stay over at Jacks but Jack made it easy for her and went home with her to nr 27. When they arrived there everyone already was fast asleep. They tiptoed upstairs and went sleeping as well.


	35. Chapter 35

**Keep reviewing, i'm loving it as much as i love to write! Thanks to my favourite reviewers who never let me down, Dare to dream 111 and Louiejanes!**

The next morning Robbie woke up early, with the feeling of an exploding blatter.

She got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. A minute later she was washing her hands and walked back to her room, she then heard a little babbling coming out of Roxy's room. It must have been little Amy who had woken up already, she walked over to Roxy and Amy's room, and took a peek inside. Amy was already sitting up playing with a little cudly toy she had. Roxy was probably still asleep and under the covers, she saw a big bump there but no movement.

- 'Morning my little princess are you up already ey'Robbie whispered softly to not wake up her sister. She got Amy out of her crib and put her on the changingtable.

- 'Oh my, this isn't just a wet nappie now is it Ames?'Robbie said putting up a face.

Robbie changed her niece and gave her a cuddle. Amy screeched out loud loving her auntie for cuddling her.

- 'Robbie?' a voice said from under the covers.

- 'You're awake Rox, all this time?' Robbie said looking at the bump on the bed.

- 'Yeah, thanks babes for doing this'Roxy said then throwing the covers a little of her'I feeling sick, i'm not feeling well, i'm so cold'.

- 'Have you ever been well Rox?'Robbie smiled at her little niece who was still screeching a bit, and happy to see her mummy.

- 'I'm serious Robbie, you have to get Ronnie, or mum to take Amy to the nursery'Roxy said shivering a bit.

- 'Alright alright common Ames let's see if auntie Ronnie is up yet yeah or maybe your nan'Robbie said walking out of the room with Amy. For a minute she stood still thinking she heard something downstairs, then walked over to Ronnie's room.

Ronnie was still in bed with her eyes closed. Robbie got onto the bed and let Amy crawl up to her other auntie. She put her little hand on auntie Ronnie's face and Ronnie's eyes opened.

- 'Goodmorning my little sweet'Ronnie said giving Amy a little cuddle 'hey my little lovebug, you're up early' Ronnie said as looking at the alarmclock.

- 'Yeah i had to pee and heard this little one'Robbie said picking up amy again and cuddling her 'I changed her cause Rox is sick, she's cold and everything, she asked me to ask you or mum to take Ames to the nursery today'.

- 'Alright, come here you and give your mum a cuddle'Ronnie said reaching out to Robbie. Robbie lay down and Ronnie cuddled Robbie and Amy at the same time.

- 'Mum can i leave Ames with you i wanna check on Rox alright'Robbie said giving Ronnie a kiss.

- 'You're gonna leave your mum laying here?'Ronnie asked smiling.

- 'Yep i have to give my sister a cuddle now, she needs it yeah, i still have like a half hour before i have to get up'Robbie said getting of the bed.

- 'Alright i'll go take this little one here downstairs then and see daddy'Ronnie said cuddling with Amy.

- 'Jack slept here again then?'Robbie asked looking at Ronnie.

- 'Yeah i think he's downstairs already'Ronnie said'maybe he's making breakfast for his girls'.

- 'So he's gonna sleep here regularly then?'Robbie said standing at the door.

- 'We'll see 'Ronnie said 'Would you mind sweetie?'

- 'Ehm no, i don't know, you know i always liked Jack'Robbie said walking out of the room before Ronnie could even say something. Ronnie indeed knew how Robbie loved Jack, there been boyfriends before but Robbie was never so relaxed as with Jack. She remembered Robbie being so upset one time they broke up again that she was angry at Ronnie for days and cried a lot talking about the breakup. Jack reasurred Robbie that he would never break up with her, and well he kept his promise by always looking out for her and being there for Robbie.

Robbie walked over to Roxy's bedroom and got into bed with her sister who was still feeling a little cold.

- 'Come here sis let me give you the warmest cuddle'Robbie said as Roxy snuggled up to her babysister who felt like a little heater she could warm up to. Eventually they fell asleep.

Ronnie had gotten downstairs with Amy, and Jack was there reading the morningpaper and the smell of coffee was all around.

- 'Well goodmorning my beautifull girls'He said giving them both a kiss.

- 'Roxy's sick so i gotta take her to the nursery today, or maybe mum if she wants too?'Ronnie said.

- 'We could take her over together and maybe drop by the carlot, tell Max we're coming to his dinner this week?'Jack said but wasn't sure if Ronnie felt the same about the dinner.

- 'Yeah alright'Ronnie said putting Amy in her highchair.

- 'Sooo the dinner is on then?'Jack asked getting one of Amy's bottles out of the cupboards.

- 'Yeah'Ronnie said looking at Jack'And we'll see how the little troublemaker will do'.

- 'She'll be alright'Jack said heating up some water.

- 'Well she's doing her best, she got Amy out of bed, changed her, and is now warming up her sister, Rox was really cold so she got into bed with her, they were sleeping when i looked' Ronnie said.

- 'She's a great kid Ron, sometimes a little rough around the edges, but i guess so are all of you Mitchells, she's really caring, i've seen that, i mean she acts tough with her friends but when i see her with Amy or you i'm actually melting, you did a good job bringing her up you know'Jack said.

- 'Thanks that sweet of you to say Jack' Ronnie said walking over to Jack putting her arms around him.

- 'Well goodmorning you two'Glenda said walking into the kitchen in her dressinggown.

- 'Morning mum'Ronnie said sitting down on a chair.

- 'Where's the little one, out of the door already, i saw he room was empty when i checked' Glenda said pouring herself some coffee while stroking her hand through Amy's hair.

- 'She's in bed with Roxy, Roxy's sick and Robbie crawled in with her to get her a little warm'Ronnie said'i have to go and get her up now or she'll be late'.

- 'Is Roxy gonna be alright?' Glenda asked'I mean i could call Carol tell her i'll be in later'.

- 'Yeah that would be great mum and then Jack and i go to the club and i'll check on her during lunch, she probably will be sleeping most of the day anyways'. Ronnie said then walking out of the kitchen.

Ronnie walked up the stairs and walked over to Roxy's room. It was still quiet when she got in. She opened the door and looked in, she saw Robbie and Roxy strangled together in bed, it reminded her of their time in Ibiza when they first got there sharing a bed together, She walked over to the bed, sat down on the bed and gently stroked her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'Wakey wakey my little love'Ronnie said softly cause she didn't want Roxy to wake up from it.

Robbie opened her eyes and looked at Ronnie first, then she looked at Roxy who's arms she was laying in.

- ' I guess i'm stuck here for today mum, Roxy won't let me go'Robbie smiled at Ronnie.

- 'Common smartmouth let's get you out of here'Ronnie said slowly trying to lift Robbie out of Roxy's arms. Roxy mumbled a bit, but continued sleeping.

- 'Go on then go take a shower babe'Ronnie said leading Robbie out of Roxy's bedroom.

- 'What about Rox?'Robbie asked looking concerned.

- 'Mum is staying with her, she starts later at the bookies and i'll be here round lunch, alright, now hurry up cause Whitney will be ringing that bell in a little while, and you're not leaving this house without any breakfast'Ronnie said pushing Robbie into the bathroom.

xxxx

During the afternoon Ronnie hopped over to nr 27 to see how Roxy was she walked into the livingroom she saw Roxy asleep on the sofa. She sat down next to her and stroked her sisters hair. Roxy moved her head then opened her eyes looking up seeing her sister sitting next to her.

- 'How are you feeling baby?'Ronnie asked her sister taking her coat off and putting it on the armrest.

- 'I threw up earlier Ron, i have such a headache, i feel so tired'Roxy said taking a zip of a glass of water Ronnie was handing her from the table.

- 'Well you must caught the flue or something'Ronnie said'You should take it easy yeah'.

- 'What about the Vic and the Salon'Roxy asked looking worried.

- 'I called auntie Peggy and she'll cover your shift at the Vic she said'Ronnie said'And i went over to the salon and saw Jodie and Kim, they opened the Salon and they would call me if something went wrong or just had any questions and they will lock up, don't you worry Rox you're big sister is looking after you alright'.

- 'Like you've always have, thanks sis'Roxy said taking another zip of water then giving the glass back to Ronnie.

- 'Oh and you had your babysis looking after you this morning, she kept you warm, she said'Ronnie said'had to drag her out of your arms, you were clinging on to her'.

- 'Yeah well she's like a little soft teddybear'Roxy said laughing'cuddly and warm'.

- 'Yeah well you were a good excuse for her to stay home'Ronnie smiled 'so do you want me to make you something to eat babe, i mean just a little something maybe'.

- 'Not hungry Ron'Roxy said.

- 'Well at least have a little toast 'Ronnie said 'don't have to eat it all but you need something'.

- 'Ron i'm not..'Roxy got interupted by Ronnie.

- 'Roxy, you're sick and i'm the boss alright'Ronnie smiled at her younger sister.

- 'So did you tell babysis about her little job at the salon yet?'Roxy asked sitting up a bit 'having my own little personal slave there is gonna be great'.

- 'Oi, she's your babysister Roxy'Ronnie said giving Roxy a little slap'if i find out you treat her like that you're gonna have me to answer too!'Ronnie said.

- 'So have you told her then?'Roxy asked.

- 'Ehm no, i mean not now you're sick, i want you there when she's working for you, if not she's gonna run the salon and she will give orders out to Jodie and Kim instead of doing them'Ronnie said grinning a bit.

Roxy grinned too 'yeah she would take over, the little brat'.

- 'Alright i'm gonna go upstairs and get the dirty laundry together and drop it off at the launderette when i go back to the club, i'm working till round 5 or 6 yeah so i'll be home after that alright'Ronnie said 'You get some sleep yeah babe'Ronnie gave her sister a big kiss then went upstairs.

Ronnie walked into the bathroom getting the laundry out of the laundry-basket and putting it in the laundrybag. after she got all the rooms she walked into Robbie's room. As usual there were clothes everywhere, Ronnie sighed and then grabbed some of the clothes she thought needed a wash. When grabbing one of Robbie's trousers, she shook it before folding them to put them in the bag. A note fell out of one of the pockets. She leaned over and grabbed it from the floor. She unwrapped the folded piece of paper that said: _Invitation to Walford-high's parentsmeeting upcoming thursday, parents and student present._

- "Robbie' Ronnie said to herself and sighed again, she walked over to the bedroomwindow, and looked outside, she saw 2 familiar faces standing in front of the Beale's house.


	36. Chapter 36

**Cha 35 was a very long chapter that i cut in two lol, so now you can read the for editing ch 25 a couple of times but cutting and pasting in this program sucks, it always forget words or something while there really in the text, dont understand it ;D enjoy the rest!**

Ronnie walked downstairs and opened the door, at the frontporch she watched Robbie and Peter kissing, at first she wanted to walk over but instead she kept standing there watching them. They obviously said goodbye to eachother and then Peter went in to the house and Robbie came walking through the park, noticing Ronnie standing there watching her. Robbie knew Ronnie had seen, her and Peter, kissing eachother ,the way she was standing there watching her walk home with her arms crossed on her chest. She felt a little betrayed as if she had done something bad.

- 'What?'Robbie said as she wanted to pass Ronnie to walk into the house. Ronnie grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled her close.

- 'What no 'hello mummy'Ronnie said raising her eyebrow'why aren't you at school anymore?'.

- 'We had a free period cause of a teacher that was already ill, and then the teacher of math threw up during lunch so he cancelled all classes for today, so i got straight home mum'Robbie said looking with a bit of attitude at Ronnie.

- 'Really, don't let me get any phonecalls or notes from school telling me you bunked off again, do you hear me!'Ronnie said leading Robbie into the house. Robbie immediately walked over to the livingroom sulking over Ronnie being like this.

- 'Get over to the kitchen, your sister is sleeping come on, i wanna have a word with you'Ronnie said pointing over to where Roxy was sleeping. Robbie sighed and Ronnie was still standing in the dooropening looking strict.

- 'Now what?'Robbie said walking out of the livingroom, not knowing what she could have done wrong now.

They both walked to the kitchen and Robbie got a can of coke from the fridge.

- 'Why are you at home anyway?'Robbie asked opening the can.

- 'Why, not convinient for you?'Ronnie said also sitting down at the kitchentable 'i'm here to see if your sister is alright, is that a good excuse for you maybe'.

- 'So what do you want to talk about?'Robbie said putting the can down.

- 'Well maybe you can explain this to me, cause i don't understand why this was still in you pocket upstairs Robbie?'?'Ronnie said now very serious looking at Robbie who obviously hadn't seen this coming, as Ronnie put the little note from school on the table.

- 'Sorry mum i forgot'Robbie said looking down to the floor.

- 'Oh you forgot now did ya, and did you forget cause you didn't want me to hear about your behaviour at school or you just forgot with no reason?'Ronnie said 'hmm?''

- 'I just forgot mum'Robbie said still not looking up. Ronnie got of her chair and walked up to Robbie.

- 'It's funny how you seem to be always forgetting about schoolstuff but you never forget when i have to give you your pocketmoney now is it?'Ronnie said 'Robbie look at me!'Ronnie put her finger under Robbie's chin and made her face her.

- 'When did you get this note?'Ronnie asked knowing it had to be last week cause it said "upcoming thursday".

- 'Somewhere last week'Robbie said taking another zip from her drink.

- 'Oh so you remember you got it last week then'Ronnie said'Why didn't you give it to me then?'.

Robbie stayed quiet and just looked to the kitchenfloor again. Ronnie sighed again and then looked at Robbie who just looked back at Ronnie feeling obviously guilty for something.

- 'Alright pack up your bag you're coming with me!' Ronnie said walking out of the kitchen to the frontdoor.

- 'Where to?'Robbie asked as if she thought she had any other choice.

- 'Just get your bag and come with me Robbie, now listen to me for once!'Ronnie said fidgetting with her lip.

Robbie packed up her bag and sighed and then did what Ronnie wanted her to do, she followed her out. They walked through the park and passed the Vic. They passed the stalls and Robbie looked if she saw Kat or Stacey but apparantley Mo Slater was working the stall today.

- 'Mum where are we going?'Robbie asked again still not knowing what her mum was up to.

- 'I'm taking you to the club where i can keep my eyes on you!'Ronnie said looking strict at Robbie .

- 'Because i forgot to give you a note from school?'Robbie said standing still but knowing she was in the wrong.

Ronnie turned around 'Because you're lying to me Robbie, i know you well enough that i know you are lying to me, and i hate it when people lie to me especially if it is my own child, now you better get moving or else!'.

Robbie continued following Ronnie up to the club. They walked down the stairs and walked in to the office where Jack was sitting behind his desk looking at some accounts on his computer.

- 'You can sit at my desk so you can do your homework'Ronnie said then turning to Jack, she sighed and put her hand on her forehead again.

- ' What's going on?'Jack asked, looking at both Ronnie and Robbie for an answer.

Ronnie got the note out of her pocket and gave it to Jack.

- 'That's thursday so?'Jack asked not knowing still what this was all about.

- 'Did i show it to you last week when she got it Jack?'Ronnie asked Jack.

- 'No this is at first you're showing it to me'Jack said feeling a bit dumb thinking Ronnie wanted him to know exactly what this was all about.

- 'Exactly, i found this just now in her pocket upstairs in her room, while i was collecting the laundry at home'Ronnie said looking strict at Robbie who was getting some books out of her bag.

- 'I forgot about it'Robbie said looking innocent at Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie, his face explaining that she simply forgot.

- 'Jack babe, i know her since the day she was born and i know it when she's lying to me, and this is one of these moments!'Ronnie said throwing the note on Jacks desk and walking to the door.

- 'You'd better get that homework done and don't cause anymore trouble or else you got something coming, is that clear!'Ronnie said, then walking out of the office.

Jack sighed and looked at Robbie 'So is your mum right about you forgetting the note on purpose?'

Robbie sighed too and looked at Jack 'Yes i did'Robbie said not really want to look at Jack, feeling embarrassed yet again.

Jack got of his chair and walked over to Robbie, he sat down on the desk next to her.

- 'Could you tell me why you did that, are you in trouble darling?'Jack asked looking at Robbie, Robbie wanted to look down but the way Jack looked at her she was afraid he was gonna get cross with her.

- 'I don't know what they come up with but ehm…'Robbie started then stopped.

- 'But what?'Jack asked again looking at the note again.

- 'I just wanted it to pass by'Robbie said. Jack put the note down and sat on the sofa next to the desk.

- 'Pass by, why, i mean your grades are alright are they?'Jack asked looking at Robbie.

- 'As far as i know, yes..'Robbie said but looked like Jack had to pull it out of her.

- 'What is it Robbie, just tell me, just get it out of your system yeah'Jack then said.

- 'Well it's..well it's parents night right, and Whitney has Bianca and Ricky going, Pete and Luce have Ian and Jane, Lauren and Abs have Max and Tanja to go, and i have mum, who biologicaly is really my oldest sister i asked to adopt me cause of my psycho father, who got murdered and now my biological mum is in my life, how can i explain that in school'Robbie said, apparantely a bit upset about a parentnight and not even for being in trouble, as far as Jack knew' At school most people know Ronnie as my mum, what if Glenda comes along and they think she's my nan or something, and i don't have a dad to go,…i just found it hard to tell Ronnie about it…cause maybe she and Glenda would have had an argument about it cause Glenda wanted to come too, i just thought not letting them know would be easier'Robbie said putting her head in her hands.

Jack sighed, he could not have seen this one coming.

- 'Come here darling'Jack said tapping on the sofa next to him. Robbie looked, then got up and sat next to Jack. Jack put his arm around Robbie rubbing her back, and then pulling her close.

- 'Look this is something you should have talked to Ron about, cause you can you know'Jack said 'and we know you had it rough, manipulated by Archie, him getting murdered at christmas, i mean christmas will never be the same for you girls, and then Glenda turning up, but you know Ronnie is always there for ya no matter what, she loves you to pieces, you're like her little heart and without...'Jack could not finish.

- 'and without it she wouldn't cope anymore'Robbie said finishing Jacks senctence knowing what he was going to say 'did she tell you that?'

- 'Yes she pretty much tells me everything darling'Jack said giving Robbie a kiss on the head 'and you know what?'.

- 'What'Robbie looked up to Jack.

- 'I'm always here for you you know, you and Ronnie are very special to me,you're like a daughter to me, i just want you to know that you don't have to feel like you don't have one, you know a real father figure' Jack said.

Robbie was sincerely touched by what Jack just had said and had and got a little emtional but she kept her cool and coughed a bit.

- 'Yeah well you're more then a dad then Archies ever been Jack, i always thought that, i'm glad you're back with Ronnie , i'm glad you're always around'Robbie said then looked up as Ronnie walked back into the office again. She looked at Jack and Robbie, knowing they had been talking about something.

- 'Well?'Ronnie asked looking at Robbie.

- 'I didn't tell you cause of…well cause they want my parents there and i didn't want you and Glenda to get an argument about it, you know tell you that she wants to be there or something' Robbie said. Ronnie looked at Robbie and could see that it had really been bothering her.

- 'You doughnut!'Ronnie said walking up to Robbie kneeling before her 'You know that's something mum and i would work out alright, i don't want you to worrie about it or better yet lie to me about it'. Ronnie said putting Robbie's chin up with her hand.

- 'Now you finish that homework of yours and then maybe you can have a spin on the turntables alright sweetheart'Jack said.

Immediately Robbie's eyes lit up and she got up and sat back behind Ronnie's desk again.

- 'Mum, ehm Lauren said something about a dinner tomorrow at her house and Whit said she also will be there, so ehm are we going too?'Robbie then asked.

- 'Yeah, we're gonna go too, i just wanted to surpise you tomorrow'Ronnie said winking at Jack.

- 'Is mum and Rox coming too"Robbie then asked again.

- 'Nahh, your sister and your "nan"are staying at home'Jack said winking at Robbie who smiled at Jack's little joke.

- 'Excuse me, did i miss something?'Ronnie said feeling a little offended about not understanding what Robbie and Jack 's little joke between them was all about.

- 'It's nothing mum, can i have a drink please?'Robbie then asked.

Ronnie put up a face to Jack that he would tell her later on what it was about.

- 'Alright lovey, i'll get you one' Ronnie said walking out of the office.

Robbie then smiled at Jack who winked again at her, then they both continued working on their work.


	37. Chapter 37

Ronnie and Robbie got home after an afternoon at the club, Jack had gone to pick up Amy from nursery and then he was gonna take her to the park for a little the girls walked into the house they heard the telly was on, and when they went to see if it was Roxy feeling a bit better, they saw Glenda on the sofa reading a magazine.

- 'Mum?' Ronnie said 'I thought you was Roxy, aren't you a bit home early?'

- 'Well Carol actually send me home round 4 so i could keep Rox company but in return i will cover her tomorrow, heard about the lovely dinner over at Max and Vanessa's'.

- 'Yeah, ehm Max invited us, i thought he was gonna invite you too'Ronnie said looking at Robbie who was starting up the computer.

- 'Yeah Carol did, i'm working her shift later in the day tomorrow so she can help Vanessa with preparing then after work i'll come straight over'Glenda said.

- 'Hope Rox will be alright to also join us if she wants'Ronnie said 'Babe only homework ey, no chatting!'Ronnie kept her eye on Robbie while talking to her mother. Robbie made some faces at Ronnie, while she and her mother were talking, Ronnie just looked at Robbie serious, telling her that way to cut it out.

- 'So where have you two been?'Glenda asked also looking at Robbie if she would answer.

- 'The club, Jack let me spin the turntables mum, i was fabulous, wasn't i mum?' Robbie said still full of adrenaline because of what she just had done.

- 'Yes babe, in a couple of years mum, follow this one, she's a natural'Ronnie said winking at her mum.

- 'At the club, what about school, and what were you doing there then?'Glenda asked.

- 'Well Robbie came home early from school, some cancelled classes and i was here with Rox and then i took her to the club to do some homework there, …and i just remembered i was gonna take some laundry over to the launderette, i will do that right now as a matter of fact'Ronnie said walking out of the room and going upstairs.

A couple minutes later Ronnie went over to the launderette and Glenda and Robbie were still in the livingroom, Glenda reading her magazine again and Robbie behind the computer.

- 'I'm gonna go upstairs yeah'Robbie said getting of the diningroomtable.

- 'Alright but keep it quiet up there cause your sister is still asleep'Glenda said serious looking from behind her magazine.

Robbie nodded and went upstairs, she heard Roxy was already awake and talking on the phone while she walked up to her bedroom.

She walked in and went straight to her ipod's dockingstation, plugged her ipod in and turned it on and put the volume up. Some dancemusic started and Robbie started dancing to it.

After a couple of minutes she was shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped up and turned around, seeing Glenda there folding her arms on her chest and looking serious at her.

- 'God you scared the hell out of me, i almost wet my pants mum!'Robbie said turning the music down.

- 'Didn't i just tell you to keep it down!'Glenda was asking a bit cross.

- 'She's awake alright'Robbie said then turning the music on again. Glenda walked over to the dockingstation and just pulled the electricitycable out of the plugbox.

- 'Are you mad?'Robbie said giving Glenda a little push away from her most precious possesion, Robbie was looking

impetuous.

- 'Excuse me!'Glenda said a little furious almost falling into Robins dressingcloset, she grabbed Robbie by her arm and gave her a smack on her backside 'Don't you ever push me away or talk with that tone of voice to me young lady, do you hear me!'.

- 'What's going on in here?'Roxy said loud as she had heard a bit of what had been going on 'Mum?'

- 'Your sister pushed me making me almost fall into the closet and then called me mad, and i won't have it, not from anyone!'Glenda said strict at Roxy.

- 'Well don't bite my head off mum, eh Robbie?'Roxy asked Robbie what was going on.

- 'She said that i should keep it down while you were sleeping but i heard you on the phone so i turned it up and then she comes in here like a mad cow and…'Robbie wanted to say.

Glenda grabbed Robbie again by the arm wanting to give her yet another slap but Roxy beat her to it, Roxy gave Robbie another smack.

- 'You know what Robbie, you just go and sit here thinking about that attitude of yours, cause i don't want to hear it anymore, you can stay in here and wait for Ron to sort you out!'Roxy said walking up to the dockinstation taking the ipod out and taking it with her 'common mum we're going downstairs!'.

- 'Roxy give my ipod back!'Robbie screamed.

Glenda just looked at Robbie, who was furious now at Roxy. They walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. Robbie sat down on her bed and threw a pair of books to the door.

Just as Roxy and Glenda got downstairs, Ronnie, Jack and Amy walked in through the frontdoor.

- 'You can go straight upstairs sis and sort that little piece of terror out, she pushed mum and called her a mad cow, she's way out of line upthere?"Roxy said walking up to Amy'If you ever act like your auntie baby you're gonna get it'she said while Amy just gave her happy screeching sounds.

- 'Could you order food mum or Jack i'm not in the mood to cook'Ronnie said sighing walking straight up the stairs.

Without knocking, Ronnie walked into Robbie's bedroom, she walked up to Robbie, who was laying on the bed, she grabbed her tightly and lifted her from the bed making her stand in front of her and said calmly but strict 'Now you tell me, why i don't have any reason to smack that tiny bottom of yours?'

- 'I did nothing wrong mum, Roxy was already awake and then i put music on, she has to lay off of my stuff'Robbie said still being held by Ronnie's hands on her upperarms.

- 'And you never pushed her or called her a mad cow then, hmm, that never happened, mum and Roxy are lying to me then, is that it?"Ronnie said sharp looking straight into Robbie's eyes.

Robbie wanted to say that they were lying, but her eyes spoke. Ronnie let go of one arm and Robbie received another smack on her bottom 'Is this how i brought you up Robin, calling your mum a "mad cow" pushing her, i don't think so, you are way out of order, did you ever call me a mad cow?'

Robbie didn't say anything yet, her mums lecture was not to be interupted.

- 'Ofcourse not, you know better then that right Robin' Ronnie said finally letting go of Robbie's arms. Robbie wasn't sure if she should sit down or just kept standing up untill her mum was finished. Ronnie then sat down on the bed, calming herself a bit down. Robbie still kept quiet, she was afraid that anything that would come out of her mouth wouldn't be the right words to come in the clean with her mum.

Ronnie looked up at Robbie and said: 'Sit down' she tapped on the bed next to her.

Robbie sat down and looked at Ronnie then looked at her window.

- 'Did you ever call me a mad cow?' Ronnie asked calm looking at Robbie who from looking at the window looked back at her mum.

- 'Ehm, well'Robbie started'not while you were there' Robbie looked at Ronnie and was afraid she would go all hysterical again.

Ronnie grinned a bit and shook her head.

- 'What?'Robbie asked not understanding why her mum would laugh about this.

- 'I'm just glad you're honest with me'Ronnie said.

- 'Mum , i didn't mean to push her or call her that honestly, but she touched my dockingstation, the one you gave to me, and i'm really carefull with it and she just pulled the plug on it, i didn't want her to ruin it'Robbie said.

- 'I know you want to be carefull with that, but what about all these clothes lying here everywhere, i bought you them also, you're room is a mess'Ronnie sighed 'You are gonna go downstairs and apoligise to mum alright, and a sincere apoligy, not one like you and Roxy are always doing,crossing your fingers behind your backs'.

- 'Now?'Robbie asked not really wanted to go downstairs and face Glenda.

- 'Yes now, and after that i want you to clean this room up, and i mean folding your clothes neatly yeah and not just throwing them in the closet alright'Ronnie said 'oh and another thing'.

- 'What?'Robbie asked looking around at the mess in her room.

- 'You better behave tonight and tomorrow or i'll call this whole dinner off'Ronnie said warning Robbie with her finger 'and i really mean it, what just happened is already a reason to call it off', you were already on thin ice, i haven't forgotten about last weekend madam, now do you understand? '

- 'Ok, ehm i'm gonna clean this up alright mum'Robbie said.

- 'Robbie don't be playing smart with me!'Ronnie said looking strict at Robbie'Downstairs first, now!'

They both walked downstairs into the livingroom, Jack was sitting behind the computer and Roxy and Glenda were sitting on the sofa watching telly.

Ronnie and Robbie walked in and Robbie stood by were Glenda was sitting.

- 'Can i ehm ..have a word with you?'Robbie asked Glenda feeling very uncomfortable knowing Roxy was looking straight through her and still being angry with her babysister.

- 'You can say whatever you want to say right here Robin'Glenda said still looking a bit angry at Robbie.

- 'I'm ehm…'Robbie said.

- 'Not much of a smartmouth now ey Robbie'Roxy said giving Robbie an irritated look.

- 'Roxy!'Ronnie said not wanting Robbie to walk off again or get in more trouble by jumping on Roxy and fighting with her, she'd been there before.

- 'I'm sorry for what i said to you before and for pushing you mum, i didn't mean to'Robbie said'It was stupid of me'.

- 'You got that right!'Roxy said just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

- 'Roxy, i'm warning you!'Ronnie said again thinking her sister was sometimes also just acting like a teenager, it sometimes was like she was the only adult and taking care of 2 teenagers.

- 'Well thank you for your apology darling, i ehm, i'm sorry if you thought i was gonna damage that radiothingy you have up there, that wasn't my intension at all, i just wanted it to stop'Glenda said.

- 'There is an on and off button on it mum'Robbie said sitting down on the armrest next to Glenda.

- 'Well you have to show it to me some time then'Glenda said'Oh and darling, don't think these two were ever so well behaved, i grounded and smacked some bottoms with your sisters lots of times because they were mouthing me off or being really naughty'Glenda said to ease the little tension between her and Robbie.

- 'Mum mouthing you off, really?'Robbie said with a cheeky smile looking at Ronnie.

Ronnie was blushing a bit.

- 'Yes, remember that one time i called you inside and you were with you friends there wanting to be really cool with them, telling me that you weren't coming and i had to drag you into the house, Robbie she was yelling at me and so i smacked her bottom all the way home' Glenda said smiling looking at both Robbie and Ronnie.

- 'Thanks a lot mum'Ronnie said looking at Jack and feeling embarrased.

- 'I mean Roxy yes definitely but mum…i can't believe it, can you believe that Jack'Robbie said walking over to Jack with disbelieve.

- 'Wasn't it really Roxy, Glenda? Jack asked Glenda grinning at Roxy.

- 'No it wasn't only me, Ronnie used to be much of a brat too'Roxy said'Mum you have to keep your mouth shut'.

- ' Oi, don't talk to your mother like that, telling her to shut her mouth'Robbie said walking over to Roxy teasing.

- 'Come any closer and you'll be surprised'Roxy said looking serious at Robbie. Robbie not knowing when to stop walked really close to Roxy and then Roxy grabbed Robbie and put her in between herself and Glenda on the sofa.

- 'You know what i also was good at babysis?'Roxy asked Robbie.

- 'Snorring in your sleep maybe, wanting to snog every guy that says hi to you, that you start to sing when you let of gas, what, cause i still have a few'Robbie said making Glenda and Ronnie laugh out loud.

Roxy then started tickling her everywhere, she knew Robbie would die of being so ticklish.

- 'Mum help me and make her stooop ahhh please Roxyyyy!'Robbie yelled which made Glenda laugh out loud, then Ronnie jumped on Roxy and was trying to get her arms away from Robbie, Glenda got hold of Robbie and while Ronnie held Roxy, Robbie got up and jumped on Glenda's lab crawling into her neck.

- 'Mum keep her away from me'Robbie sreamed feeling Roxy's fingers whenever she got out of Ronnie's arms.

The bell rang and Jack, smiling, walked over to the door, it was the food that got delivered.

- 'The food is here girls, please follow me into the kitchen to have some dinner'Jack said and walked to the kitchen.

Ronnie got of Roxy and they both got up. Glenda and Robbie also stood up and Ronnie got hold of Robbie.

- 'Thank you'Ronnie said'And forget about what mum just told you yeah'.

- 'Oh no no no, i'm gonna wait till i can use it against ya!'Robbie said then Ronnie gave her a little tickle when they walked into the kitchen.

After dinner Robbie and Jack did the dishes together, Roxy went upstairs to get Amy to bed. After Amy was asleep she took a bath and then turned in herself since she still wasn't really feeling better and she wanted to go over to the Branningdinner tomorrow too.

- 'Jack?'Robbie asked while washing some forks and knives.

- 'Yeah?'Jack said drying of some of the plates that were in the dryingrack.

- 'What did yo think of this afternoon, you know me spinning at the club?'Robbie asked'and i want you to be honest with me yeah, not just being nice cause i'm related to Ronnie' Robbie said. Jack got a smile on his face and put the plate in one of the cupboards.

- 'Well you would need a little more practise but ehm..i think you've absolutely got something'Jack said grabbing another plate.

- 'Really, do you mean that?'Robbie's eyes lit up again 'You think maybe somewhere in the future i could spin one night?'

- 'Well you have to keep practising first and then when you're a little bit older maybe we can fix something yeah'Jack said putting the last plate in the cupboard.

- 'You babys done with the dishes?'Ronnie said walking into the kitchen.

- 'Mum guess what?'Robbie said being really hyper and jumping on Ronnie's back.

- 'Robbie, woow could you calm down'Ronnie said putting her arms round Robbie's legs that were round her waist.

- 'Jack said that if i could practise more spinning in the club i could spin one night, you know in the future, right Jack'Robbie said being really happy about this.

- 'Oh really now, and shouldn't you ask me also, being partner, so half boss of the club?'Ronnie said putting Robbie of her back letting her sit on one of the barstools.

- 'Well Jack..'Robbie said.

- 'I was asking Jack baby'Ronnie said smiling at Robbie 'and i think you have to be on your best behaviour for a while and then we'll see'.

- 'But mum..'Robbie already was pouting looking at Ronnie.

- 'Why don't you go to the livingroom, i'm gonna make some tea, you can watch a little telly and then i want you upstairs'Ronnie said stroking her hand over Robbie's cheek.

Robbie got of the chair and Ronnie and Jack hugged, Robbie looked at Jack cause his face was facing her direction and he winked at her making sure he was gonna talk to her mum about it.

Robbie walked to the livingroom and sat next to Glenda who was watching Holby City. Glenda put her arm around Robbie and she snuggeld up to Glenda.

- 'I'm really sorry about before mum, i mean really, i admit i got angry and i was out of line, but i'm really sorry'Robbie said'Maybe tonight i can show you how it works ey, you know my dockingstation'.

- 'Alright darling, that's in the past now alright, we should be looking forward, and i will look tomorrow yeah, your sister and niece are already asleep and you are gonna go to bed anytime soon too so another time alright'.

- 'Ok, do you know where Roxy put my ipod mum, i mean i got good music on it and much more then Rox, so she probably want to nick it from me'Robbie said while Ronnie just walked in with Jack.

- 'I don't know darling'Glenda said looking around a bit.

- 'What?'Ronnie asked.

- 'My ipod Roxy has put it somewhere or has it herself can i go look where it is, in her room obviously'Robbie asked ronnie.

- 'No way babe, i'll ask her tomorrow alright you're going to bed soon, now go and watch telly alright miss busybody!'Ronnie said sighing sitting on Jack's lab on the armchair.

- 'If i'm gonna be late tomorrow because of it, you're gonna write me a note ok!'Robbie said being smart with Ronnie.

- 'Speaking of notes'Ronnie said which made Robbie jump up a bit 'mum i ehm, well

Robbie has a parentsmeeting thursday and well i just found out yesterday cause Robbie forgot about it, but why she forgot is because she doesn't want to have to answer a lot of questions at school, the kids overthere know me as her mum and after dad died she already got a lot of questions and…'.

Robbie looked down, she felt uncomfortable that Ronnie brought this up now.

- 'Oh 'Glenda said looking at Robbie seeing how uncomfortable she was looking now'Don't worry about it darling, i will hear it all from Ronnie, and if it's bad you have to answer to me too, ha ha'Glenda joked'i don't want to make it anymore difficult for you then it already is, as long as you bring me home good grades'.

- 'Really?'Robbie asked looking at Glenda, not feeling sure about it yet.

- 'Yes darling, i already turned your whole world round, don't wanna ruin it forever'Glenda said . Then Robbie gave Glenda a hug, she felt relieved.

- 'It's only gonna be like a 10 minute thing mum'Robbie said 'they mostly are'.

- 'If you're lucký yeah'Ronnie said 'We have sat there longer before, bigmouth, that's her problem, they always come up with that'.

- 'Well she's gonna work on that right darling'Glenda said looking at Robbie.

- 'Yes, and that's what she says everytime'Ronnie said winking at Robbie.

- 'You all have big mouths darling, if she wouldn't she would never had survived'Jack said, immediatly being pinched by Ronnie.

- 'Alright babe, come on, let's go upstairs, i wanna take a look at your sister also, see if she's alright'Ronnie said.

Without any arguments, Robbie got up , gave Glenda a big hug and a kiss, then walked over to Jack and gave hime a kiss goodnight. Then Ronnie and Robbie went upstairs. They walked up to Robbie's room. Ronnie looked round at the mess.

- 'Tomorrow after school, this is the first thing you're gonna be doing alright!'Ronnie said'Go brush your teeth babe, i'll be at Roxy'. Robbie walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, she then walked back to her bedroom, took her clothes of and put a shirt and some pyamashorts on and then got in bed, she didn't wanna walk over to Roxy's cause she was afraid she'd wake her and Amy she was extremely tired too. After a couple of minutes Ronnie came back to her room and lay next to her on the bed.

- 'Alright my little love sleep well'Ronnie said giving Robbie a big cuddle and holding her really tight 'I love you babe'. Ronnie just held Robbie for a little while, when she let go Robbie was already asleep. It was the miracle of Ronnie holding Robbie that soothed her and always made her fall asleep. She gave her a kiss and then she slowly got of the bed, turned the lights off and put Robbie's ipod back on the dockingstation, then she turned around and looked at her for a couple seconds and then she left the room to go back to Jack and Glenda.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Ronnie walked into the kitchen where Glenda, already up, was giving Amy a feed.

- 'Morning darling where's Jack?'Glenda asked while whiping Amy's mouth off.

- 'We have an early delivery at the club so he already went over, he had to do some more stuff overthere'Ronnie said taking a bite of toast that Glenda already had made and was on a plate on the table.

- 'Are the girls up yet?'Glenda said giving Amy a little piece of toast to chew on.

- 'Yes, they both are, they already had a run in with eachother at the shower, Roxy wanted to go and threw Robbie out, so i got Roxy out cause i don't want Robbie to be late for school'Ronnie said sighing.

- 'Sisterly rivalry'Glenda said smiling making funny faces at Amy who was giggling at her nan.

- 'Pfff believe me mum, Roxy never grows up and Robbie never gives in'Ronnie said handing Amy her little bottle of juice.

- 'You both had arguments and use to bicker all the time when you were younger darling'Glenda said stroking her hand across Ronnie's back for comfort.

- 'Yes i know but never like they do all the time, and once i jump in, they conspire at me mum' Ronnie said. At that moment, Ronnie and Glenda both looked up, cause of, slamming of the doors upstairs and yelling of the girls.

- 'Let me go up, why don't you stay with Amy alright'Glenda said getting of her chair.

- 'Ok be my guest' Ronnie said 'Oh and mum, physical assault is allowed'.

Glenda smiled and walked up the stairs where she heard her two other girls getting at eachothers throat. When she got up Roxy was pounding on Robbie's door.

- 'Robbie if you don't let me in i'm gonna break this door open and after i do that you're gonna be very sorry'Roxy was yelling.

- 'Oi what is going on here, what's with all the shouting and slamming doors, what are you, a couple of 5 year olds?'Glenda said walking up to Roxy.

- 'Mum, she's being a total brat, she nicked one of my shirts when i was just using the toilet'Roxy said'i didn't give that little sneak permission to come in my room and nick it from me'.

- 'Robin darling, could you open this door please'Glenda said calmly.

- 'Mum being nice doesn't work with her anymore, Robbie get out of your room now!'Roxy said again pounding on the door trying to get the lock open.

- 'No, i'm not, i know you blondie,mum i'm not getting out while she's still there, so i'm just getting dressed i see you in a bit yeah'Robbie said from her room, getting herself dressed.

- 'You come out now little brat, i mean it Robbie! 'Roxy said her hands on her hips.

- 'Put a sock in it Rox, what happened since yesterday, when you were uh-oh-ah-ing and feeling sick and whining, why don't you just go take that shower you were so eager about earlier, almost gagged me for it'Robbie yelled back at her older sister.

- 'Just put a lit on it will ya loudmouth!'Roxy yelled back. Glenda pushed Roxy aside.

- 'Robin i want you to open the door now, i wanna see if you're really dressed and i want you downstairs for breakfast, you're gonna be late for school darling'Glenda said knocking on the door.

- 'I'm already done, just keep that tart away from me yeah'Robbie said then getting the lock of her door and opening it. Just as she wanted to get out, Roxy jumped in front of Glenda and grabbed Robbie by her neck.

- 'Tart?'Roxy said loud, just as Ronnie, who was carrying Amy, came up to see why it was taking her mum so long, 'I'm gonna show you tart' Roxy slapped her sister but received one back from Robbie then Robbie wanted to push Roxy away who was trying to get the shirt off of her babysister.

Ronnie handed Amy over to Glenda and jumped in and grabbed them both by their neck and and said"Alright girls playtime's over, now why don't you go take your shower Roxy, and you little bigmouth, go take your sisters shirt off and put it neatly back in her room, and i mean really neatly!'

- 'Ronnie she..'Roxy said but Glenda put her hand on Roxy's mouth 'Do as your sister says Roxanne and go take your shower'giving Roxy a little soft slap on her bum.

Roxy looked angry at Robbie and gave her the 'i'm not done with you' look. Robbie also gave that look back and then walked into her room.

- 'Come on mum'Ronnie said'let's have ourselves another coffee'.

- 'But what if they…'Glenda said wanting to say that if they went downstairs they would immediately be at eachothers throath again.

- 'If i hear anything not in order mum, "i'll come up and they better hide"'Ronnie said loud so that Roxy and Robbie had heard it.

They walked down and back to the kitchen again for another cup of coffee.

xxxx

A couple minutes later Robbie came down, threw her bag in a corner of the hallway and walked into the kitchen, and stood next to Ronnie.

- 'Mum do you know where my trainers are, you know the white with purple ones?'Robbie asked Ronnie who put her arm around her.

- 'Ehm, i don't know my sweet, there probably somewhere in that mess called 'your room'Ronnie said grinning at Robbie.

- 'Not funny mum, i have no shoes to wear now'Robbie pouted a bit.

- 'Oh poor baby 'Ronnie said putting her arms around Robbie squeezing her really tight as if she meant it'i realy feel sorry for you, hello, we drove 3 times Saturday to only get your stuff here babe, and i've seen your black ones in the livingroom under the table, go put them on then'.

Robbie got out of Ronnie's arms not amused.

- 'Mum there not my white and purple ones now are they, i'm looking for the high ones'Robbie said slamming the fridge door out of frustration.

- 'Oi little miss temper go upstairs just like Ronnie said and go and look up there!'Glenda said giving Robbie a serious look.

- 'Your white and purple ones are in my room babysis, "Amy they're not yours they're your little auntie Robbie's and no you can't wear them to nursery!"'Roxy said smiling, who had been hearing it from walking to the kitchen.

- 'This is what i mean mum, as if i'm the only one to 'borrow'stuff , she should stay out of my room!'Robbie said making a angry face at Roxy and while passing she gave her a little slap on the arm, then she walked out of the kitchen to get upstairs again.

- 'Oh ehm Ron, about tonight, i'm not gonna be at this dinner alright'Roxy said buttering her toast.

- 'Oh, why not?'Glenda asked putting the paper, she was reading, down.

- 'Well it's not really my thing there, it sounds more like a familynight, you know with the kids and all'Roxy said while Ronnie started laughing.

- 'First of all you are family, somehow anyway, and what about Amy?'Ronnie then asked.

- 'Well you can take her, no problem, it's just that Christian wants a night out and tonight Syed is with his family, so i don't wanna let him down'Roxy said taking a bite.

- 'No let us down that's easier for your conscience right Roxy'Ronnie said looking at Roxy.

- 'Sorry, i didn't meant it like i said it'Roxy said'It's just his only night maybe and i don't wanna play games with the kids'.

- 'You're so full of it'Ronnie sighed when the doorbell rang 'saved by the bell'.

Ronnie walked over to the door, opened it and saw Robbie's friends out there waiting.

- 'Morning kids, sorry she's late again, you know there's always drama in this house'Ronnie said grinning.

- 'Not much different at our house Ronnie'Whitney said smiling 'so are you all coming tonight over at Max's?'

- 'Yeah, we'll be there'Ronnie said looking behind her were Robbie was coming down.

- 'Found them babe?'Ronnie asked getting Robbie's bag out of the corner.

- 'Yeah, oh let me get my lunchbag yeah'Robbie said'Hi guys!' she waved at her friends while walking to the kitchen.

- 'So Jay, Zsa Zsa still sick then?'Ronnie asked.

- 'No she's also late'Jay smiled'she's gonna meet us up probably'.

Robbie walked back with her lunch and put it in her bag.

- 'Bye mum'Robbie said giving Ronnie a kiss on the cheek. Ronnie was a bit surprised with all her friends there.

- 'Alright my little love, i'll see you after school, gimme a call when you're home yeah'Ronnie said, and also said goodbye to the kids.

- 'Mum!'Robbie said a little embarrassed being called her mums 'little love' in front of her friends.

- 'What?'Ronnie said not immediately knowing what Robbie meant.

- 'Forget it i'll see you later yeah'Robbie said walking outside when Lauren said 'Common my little love let's see if Zsa is finally ready'.

Ronnie closed the door again grinning when she figured out what Robbie meant.

xxxx

Later at the bookies Glenda was cleaning some tables and Carol was helping a customer. Glenda walked back to the counter and put the cleaninggear away.

- 'So are you all coming tonight then?'Carol asked giving the customer his change back.

- 'Yeah except Roxanne, she's going out with Christian, you know have a night out'Glenda said.

- 'Good choice, i wish i could have a night out'Carol said.

- 'So what's stopping you then?'Glenda asked looking at another customer walking in.

- 'Ehm well there's a house full of kids, i don't know, it just never comes of it, and then i don't always want to go when Bianca is going, you know it's a different generation'Carol said.

- 'Different generation, Carol you may think you are 'slightly older' but i'm not letting my age come in the way of having a good time' Glenda said winking at some young lad that came in.

- 'Yeah well i'm a grandmother Glenda, i can't hang around a bar waiting till someone comes and picks me up'Carol said not approving of Glenda's thoughts.

- 'I'm a grandmother too, that's no excuse Carol, and we don't wait till 'something good comes along'we have a good time and pick them ourselves' Glenda said putting her arm around Carol

'don't you worry, we're gonna have this dinner toinght with our "younger generation" of children and then tomorrownight these 'still attractive,maybe a tat older women'go and have a good time, what do you say?'

- 'I don't know Glenda'Carol said.

- 'Are you alive Carol and here to make some fun, or are you already dead but just still breathing?'Glenda said.

Carol said nothing and just looked at Glenda.

- 'Tomorrow i have too…'Carol said.

- 'Booooring! My youngest would say'Glenda said'you're boring Carol, i never thought that of you the first time i saw you'.

- 'Alright, alright, i'm in, and where do we go then, not the Vic alright'Carol said looking at Glenda who sighed at Carol for being so negative all the time, mostly on herself.

- 'No ofcourse not the Vic, we go to the R&R have a little drinking and dancing'Glenda said showing a little of her dancemoves.

Carol's face turned into a smile and she started laughing at her crazy friend.

xxxx

In the afternoon, when the kids had finished school they were on their way home.

When they walked by the R&R Robbie said to Peter: 'Oh guess what, Jack thinks i can spin alright and maybe if i practise a little more i can spin one night at the club'.

- 'Yeah right like he's gonna let someone underaged spin at his club'Lucy said who was walking behind them with Whitney.

- 'Oh Jack wouldn't lie to her about that'Whitney said helping her friend.

- 'That's right, Jack wouldn't lie to me about that, and he said in the future, not like next week or so'Robbie said pissed that Lucy always had a negative vibe with her.

- 'He just says what you want to hear, by the time you 're old enough, you forgot about it probably'Lucy said with a vicious smile.

- 'Luce!'Peter said, he didn't like it when his sister was teasing or tormenting someone, and knowing Lucy it was never really teasing it was just cause she was always jealous or didn't like anyone else in her brothers spotlight other then her.

- 'Jack is really honest with me, what do you know about it, were you there, no i don't think so, but if you wanna come into the club and ask him maybe Luce, be my guest?'Robbie then said, she knew that Jack or Ronnie would be there.

- 'Forget it'Lucy said and walked on. The others laughed.

- 'Sometimes i would really wanna strangle her, i can't understand how you and her are twins, i mean, i think you got her heart too when you were born 'Robbie said looking at Peter who shyly looked back.

- 'Yeah she's something else'Peter said as they walked into Bridgestreet.

- 'You wanna come have a drink Ro?'ZsaZsa said who had moved forward in the group, she had been walking home with Leon, Jay and Fatboy and Lauren.

- 'I'm still grounded Zsa just like you i pressume, and besides Phil hasn't told me i'm welcome again yet, and i rather not go there, he already went mental Sunday when he came by'Robbie said pretending to be Phil by going mental on ZsaZsa.

- 'Yeah and we have to do homework before we have the dinner tonight remember Robs'Lauren said.

- 'Yeah also, i already don't have much time, mum wants me to clean my room, and really fold my clothes and stuff, so ignoring that isn't an option cause i'm already in as much trouble as i can possibly be or can handle'Robbie said as the reached Albert Square.

Fatboy, Leon, Lucy and Jay all said goodbye and left to gohome.

- 'I hope this house-arrest is over soon'Peter said 'wanna see more of you'.

- 'Yeah i know what you mean'Robbie said'and i don't even know for how long í'm grounded, and i don't know what's gonna happen at the parentsnight, hope they're not gonna talk about the bunking off' .

- 'Well at least we're all in that together aren 't we?'Whitney said laughing.

- 'Ah can't believe we're not gonna be able to go out until 2011'Robbie said smiling.

- 'Let's just hope Ronnie goes soft on you again'Peter said stroking his hand through Robbie's hair and putting his arms around her.

- ''Yeah like, ehm…always'Whitney said highfiving Lauren and ZsaZsa.

- 'Ehm Girls Ronnie doesn't let me of the hook that easy right, Whit, you have it the easiest you're always of the hook before your housearrest ends, so looking at it as you said a week on Monday, i pressume you're already of the hook by now, and Zsa, you absolutely drive Shirley crazy so your punishment would not last long, unless she listens to Phil'Robbie said laughing.

- 'Which she doesn't thank god'ZsaZsa said'I gotta go,Jane asked me to do a shift for couple of hours'.

- 'Alright you lot, i'm going home my room is waiting'Robbie said 'and you, i'll let Whit send you a text if we get a chance to sit outside alright mister'.

- 'Yeah alright i'll be sure to keep my phone close by'Peter said. Then Robbie pulled him close to give him a kiss.

- 'Whoooo' All the other girls said looking at the lovebirds Robbie and Peter.


	39. Chapter 39

When Ronnie came home she heard some music upstairs, it was probably Robbie while she was cleaning up her room she thought. She smiled and walked into the livingroom where Roxy was sitting on the sofa with the laptop on her lap.

- 'Hey Rox, i didn't expect you to be home already'Ronnie said putting her purse down.

- 'Well auntie Peggy got Shirley to cover for me so i can go out tonight'Roxy said looking up to Ronnie then looking back at the screen.

- 'Yeah about that, couldn't you just go out another day'Ronnie asked sitting down on the armrest.

_- 'Hi goldylocks, ehm i've got some bad news, i've come down with the flu, i tried to see how i would do today but i'm really not up to go partying tonight'_Christian said on the other side.

- 'Ron, i...hold on'Roxy said while her phone went off, it was Christian 'Hey best friend'.

- 'Oh no, i was really looking forward to it Christian'Roxy said pouting on the phone.

- 'So do you want me to play nursey for you?'Roxy said smiling a bit of her naughty thoughts.

- 'Alright babe, get well soon yeah'Roxy said and put down the phone. She looked at Ronnie who was grinning a bit.

- 'So you better gets dressed for dinner then ey'Ronnie said.

- 'Not funny Ron, i really needed a night out'Roxy said looking at the computer again.

- 'Well, i know it's across the street but it's definitely out'Ronnie said'and what are you looking for anyway?' Ronnie pointed at the computer.

- 'I'm trying to download some music, normally let babysis do it, but she's not always around, so i wanna do it myself, i'm just figuring out how, i mean she can't be that more smarter then me now can she'Roxy said looking very serious.

- 'Just go upstairs and let her do it'Ronnie said 'It's a piece of cake for her, and face it Rox you'll never be a whizkid'.

Ronnie laughed and left Roxy with a grumpy face.

Ronnie walked upstairs to see how Robbie was getting on with the cleaning of her room, like she had ask her to do.

When she got up she took a little peek inside. Robbie had piled up her clothes, folded them together and was singing to some music that she had on. While singing she was sorting some socks and underwear out that were clean from the launderette and she was putting them in a little basket.

- 'Hey my little sweet, how's your room coming?'Ronnie asked walking in giving Robbie a kiss on the head.

- 'Hey mum, well i took everything out and then i'm gonna put it all "neatly"back in my closet'Robbie said putting the basket back in her closet.

- 'Alright, that's my good girl, thanks for doing this darling' Ronnie said' that you sometimes listen to what your mum orders you to do'Ronnie made a funny face at Robbie.

- 'You know i'm the only one who listens to you in this house mum'Robbie joked'so ehm what time are we going over to Lauren's?'

- 'You and Listening to me, excuse me?'Ronnie said smiling 'Ehm we go round half 7, so be ready by then if you want to put something else on or something'.

- 'Mum it's a dinner, not a party now is it'Robbie said putting another pile of clothes in her closet.

- 'Well looks like nothing will fit in there anymore'Ronnie said folding her arms on her chest.

- 'Very funny mum, but i really need some new skirts and trousers, sweaters maybe'Robbie said grabbing the last pile.

- 'You think my money grows on trees or something babe?'Ronnie said 'Maybe it's time you're gonna earn some yourself, what do you think?'

- 'My own money?'Robbie said'Are you joking i'm 15, who's gonna hire me?'

- 'Well as a matter of fact you can do some chores at the salon, i already talked to Roxy about it'Ronnie said.

- 'What doing nails and stuff, or better yet cutting hair, hopefully Janine drops by'Robbie's eyes were sparkling with the thought of her shaving all of Janine's hair off.

- 'Not so fast babysis'Roxy said who had come up and had been listening in on Robbie and Ronnie's conversation'you'll start of as a proper Cinderella, cleaning and sweeping for your big sisters, she can do the club too Ron now can't she?'.

- 'Forget it, i'm not gonna be like your personal servant or something'Robbie said looking in her closet for some other trousers.

- 'Oh that's a shame cause i quite liked the idea'Roxy said laughing.

- 'Roxy doesn't mean it babes, i told her if she would do that she would be answering to me'Ronnie said looking dissaproving at Roxy.

- 'I am kidding babysis, but you have to start at the bottom alright, and i think i can only use you for like an hour, maybe two a day because of your age we have to be carefull and you still have homework, and PPPPPeterrrrr'Roxy said first serious then getting to joke around again. Robbie gave her sister a little push for talking about Peter.

- 'Yeah and you want to practise your spinning at the club right, just like Jack said, gotta keep some time over for that'Ronnie said knowing how to trigger Robbie.

- 'Can i clean there too then?'Robbie asked Ronnie 'you know maybe one day at the salon and next day at the club?'

- 'We'll see how it goes yeah'Ronnie said'Oh and with your first pay we're gonna give it straight to Phil alright, to pay for the stolen liquor, he gets the money also from Jay and ZsaZsa'Ronnie said.

- 'So when will i'll be able to save some for clothes then, by the end of next year maybe Ron"Robbie said sitting down on the bed getting a little depressed from what Ronnie just said.

- 'We'll see about that later yeah'Ronnie said walking up to the door.

- 'How much later?' Robbie asked with a cheeky smile.

- 'Oh cut it out Ron, you can withhold yourself from buying stuff for her'Roxy said'You'll probably have everything next week babysis'Roxy winked at Robbie.

Robbie smiled knowing Roxy was exxagerating it a bit but she knew she wouldn't really have to worry about not getting anything new, she knew she was spoiled, not only by Ronnie but also by Roxy. Although she and Roxy had their arguments and little fights, Roxy was never greedy in spending money on her babysister.

- 'Alright girls as much as i would love to hang out with you i really have to get myself dressed'Robbie said smart.

- ' "_It's only a dinner mum not a party now is it_"Ronnie said imitating Robbie'So what happened?'

- 'I don't know, just feel like it i guess'Robbie said 'now scram Veronica'.

- 'Scram?'Ronnie said'i came up here to also give you your phone back'.

- 'Oh thanks mum, i'll see you downstairs then, oh and i love you'Robbie said with a cheeky smile. Ronnie gave the phone back to Robbie who gave Ronnie a kiss and then softly pushed her out of her room

- 'So and now you, scram Roxanne, i really need to get dressed'Robbie said also trying to push Roxy out.

- 'Eh excuse me but i want you to tell me how i can download music and stuff?'Roxy said.

- 'Just write down what you want Rox and i'll do it for ya'Robbie said taking her trousers off sitting on the bed.

- 'Yeah i know but i wanna be able to do it myself'Roxy said sitting next to Robbie.

- 'I don't really have the time now Rox, i'll show you when i come down yeah, just give me a half hour or so'Robbie said.

- 'Hmm alright, i'm putting something else on too anyway, i'll see you in a bit, i'm gonna check on Amy sees if she's up already'Roxy said.

- 'Yeah alright'Robbie said walking to her closet again.

About an hour later Robbie and Roxy were both downstairs behind the laptop, downloading some music while waiting on Jack to come home and then they would all be off to Max and Vanessa. Ronnie was making them some tea.

- 'Oh that one babysis, and that one,could you load that oh that one Robbie'Roxy said pointing at some music she saw on the computerscreen.

- 'Yeah, alright'Robbie said 'try to breathe a little Roxy' Robbie clicked on everything her sister pointed out.

Then Ronnie walked in with the tea. She put the tea down on the table.

- 'Could you both please take your feet of the table girls'Ronnie said sighing' could you download that to your own harddisks maybe so you won't forget anymore, god'Ronnie sighed.

Robbie and Roxy both got their feet of the table, not looking up but still focused on the computerscreen. In the meanwhile Robbie's phone, on the table, received a textmessage.

- 'Could you get that Rox'Robbie asked while glued to the screen.

Roxy grabbed the phone of the table and looked at it 'Ohhhh a text from P-P-P-Peter'.

- 'Oi give it here Rox, i didn't mean for you to read it, just give me my phone'Robbie said.

- 'Well if it is from Peter i have to read it i mean ít might say "parental advisory'or something, you're still 15 baby, my little babysis, gotta protect you from horny little Peter Beales now don't i?'Roxy said teasing Robbie.

- 'Roxy shut up, Mum could you just let her shut up, and let me have my phone'Robbie said sulking a bit.

- 'Well you know your sisters right babes you're still 15, a baby, my little cute baby to be exact, and Peter is a Beale, if he is his father son he'll change you for another girl the minute you've reached 16, let me see that text and throw my parental eye over it'Ronnie tried to say serious, while pinching Robbie's cheek, but she and Roxy burst into one big laugh.

- 'God how old are you anyways, Fred & Wilma Flintstone, couple of looney's you are'Robbie said then clicking some stuff away on the computer.

- 'Wanna make fun of me Rox, here you go, do it yourself yeah 'Robbie said handing Roxy the laptop.

- 'What did you do Robbie, now it's all gone, Ron she deleted everything!'Roxy said frustrated.

- 'Robbie?'Ronnie said looking at Robbie walking out the livingroom and up the stairs.

- 'I'll be upstairs untill the grownups come home alright'Robbie said at Ronnie while she walked up the stairs.

Ofcourse the music was still on the computer, but just not to be seen for Roxy.

Ronnie and Roxy still were laughing together when the frontdoor opened and Jack walked in.

- 'Hello girls, see you're all ready in the mood for a familydinner Branning style'Jack said giving Ronnie a kiss.

- 'Hello'Ronnie said'Yeah Roxy cancelled on Christian to come with us'

- 'Really'Jack asked serious'are you really coming?'.

- 'Yes, but Christian is sick otherwise i was gonna be dancing Jack, just so you know'Roxy said putting her cup back on the table.

- 'So where are the girls?'Jack asked sitting down on the armchair.

- 'Well i went for Amy earlier but she was still sleeping which is good cause then she can stay up a little later'Roxy said.

- 'Yes and Robbie got sick of us and is upstairs too'Ronnie said still starting to giggle by looking at her sister again.

- 'I will go upstairs and go and see if Amy is up then yeah'Jack said'Are we about ready to go ,i mean Max called already, and what about your mum?'

- 'Yeah we're ready if you manage to take the girls down with you then we can go, and mum will come straight overthere'Ronnie said.

About a halfhour later Ronnie, Jack Roxy, Amy and Robbie arrived at Max's house. Glenda had just arrived too and was already sipping on some wine.

- 'Drinks anyone?'Vanessa asked 'Robbie sweetheart, the girls are upstairs'.

Robbie nodded and went upstairs to see Lauren and Abi.

Right after the Mitchells had arrived, Bianca and Ricky arrived with Whitney and Liam.

- 'Bianca, where's Tiff and Morgan?'Carol asked who had been there since the afternoon preparing the whole dinner with Vanessa.

- 'With Pat, Tiffs coming down with something and i want Morgan to be in bed on time, don't worry they had chickennuggets and all'Bianca said sitting down on the sofa.

- 'Whit the girls are upstairs, Liam you can go to sweetie if you want'Ronnie said padding Liam on the shoulder, then sat down next to Bianca.

Whitney and Liam got upstairs where Lauren, Abi and Robbie were in the girls bedroom.

- 'Hey Whit, Liam, well well well, a night out hanging with the big girls'Lauren said.

- 'Hi'Liam said a bit shyly'as long as you don't get me in any trouble'.

- 'We won't 'Robbie said'I mean get _you_ in trouble that is'.

- 'I see you got your phone back Ro'Whitney said as she saw Robbie playing with it.

- 'Yeah Ronnie gave it back to me, and asked me if i wanted to go earn some of my own money working at Roxy's salon, to pay back first for the booze'Robbie said in between checking messages.

- 'Oh really, the Salon, like doing nails and stuff, or is Roxy you gonna teach to cut hair?''

- 'No'Robbie said laughing'it's starting from the bottom, you know cleaning and all, serving the Queen Bee, and please never let her cut your hair, she has staff for that thankfully'.

- 'Well that's nice of her to help you get some money'Whitney said.

- 'Yeah and maybe i can also work at the club, but also cleaning, you know after school and not to much, Ronnie doesn't want anything to come in between school and..'.'then she received another text.

- 'Peterrrrrrr'the girls all said together, Liam just laughed. Then they heard Max calling them that dinner was about to be served.

They all went downstairs.

- 'So are you gonna meet Pete outside later on?'Lauren asked Robbie.

- 'Yeah i texted him that i would let him know after dinner, so ehm ar you all coming too, i mean just on the stairs, i'm not going anywhere, i just got my phone back, don't wanna get in more trouble' Robbie said.

They got downstairs and everyone took there seat, and everybody sat cosy together.

And when the dinner was on and everyone was eating and talking Robbie got another text from an impatient Peter.

"_Hey you, imagine you're still eating, time goes by so slow watching boring movie with the you're alright there, cu soon cutié ;D XP"_

Robbie held the phone in front of her a bit under the table and smiled.

- 'Oi, put your phone away babes or i'll put it in my purse, the rules that count at home also apply when we're somewhere else remember' Ronnie said serious looking,when Robbie's phone had caught her eye.

- 'It works like magic to them, they listen more to their phone then to their parents'Carol said'You see them the whole day checking if they got a message or a missed call, they think they're that important'.

The girls just looked at eachother while the older crowd were laughing and agreeing on Carols comment.

- 'Yeah well in the old days it was a bit heavy to carry a rock around all day now was it?'Robbie said.

The girls laughed.

- 'Oi you bite your tongue little madam, we're not that old!'Glenda said poking Carol in her side who was sitting next ot her'and we're going for a night out at the club tomorrow as a matter of fact'.

- 'They do have an agelimit at the club you know, and i don't mean _being underaged _to get in actually'Lauren said, the girls all laughed again.

- 'Well are we the smart ones ey girls, you lot talk like you know it all'Carol said'you think the world started turning when you were born'.

- 'Yeah they think they do'Bianca said smiling and looking at Whitney 'all the time'.

- 'Can we just go back to dinner, we're never to old to learn, always and everyday'Vanessa said thinking this could run out of hand.

After dinner everybody walked around a bit, to bring stuff in and out off the kitchen, when the in and out going had got a bit more quiet, the girls said they were going upstairs, but they weren't, instead they got out the frontdoor and sat outside on the stairs. Peter had already been waiting and was sitting on the stairs too. Robbie sat down on his lap.

- 'So how was the dinner?'Peter asked while Robbie snuggled up into Peters neck.

- 'The dinner was alright, lot of people who all know it all so well, couple of old tarts they are ' Robbie said'but ehm i'm glad you're here and i love the smell of you'r perfume mister mmmm'.

The girls had asked Liam to stay in, to keep him sort of out of trouble, but they had asked him to once every couple minutes to run up and down to get drinks or some crisps to let everyone believe they all were upstairs watching tv. Liam agreed to do that.

- 'So parentsnight tomorrow'Lauren said'What do you guys think, you're gonna be alright?'

- 'Pff, i really don't know, i hope i'm alright except bunking maybe, or maybe some teacher that is moaning about me' Whitney said

- 'Yeah we'll have to see won't we'Peter said cuddling with Robbie who had put her arms inside Peters jacket around his waist cause she was a bit cold, cause the girls didn't take there jackets outside.

- 'Oh you really don't have to worry now do you, goody two shoes'Lauren said, while Abi was giggling a bit.

- 'Goody two shoes?'Peter said.

- 'But you're my goody two shoe's, aren't you' Robbie said looking up to her boyfriend.

Inside everyone was having their coffees and where laughing at some jokes that Ricky and Roxy were telling.

Vanessa, Carol and Glenda were in the kitchen getting the dishes done, so it would all be clean in the morning.

Max and Jack were in the hallway, where it was a little more quiet to talk to eachother.

- 'So where's Darren and Jodie, had expect them to be her too'Jack asked his brother.

- 'No he took her out to some movie, he found it to busy tonight, maybe some other time'Max said.

- 'Alright, don't blame him'Jack said'Mister Casanova'.

They both laughed.

- So you heard annything from Phil again'Max asked'you know after last Sunday?'

- 'No not really, but he talked to Ronnie about paying the booze back to him, Roxy is gonna have Robbie earn some cash by working at the salon, and with that she's gonna pay him back for it'

- 'Just Robbie?'Max asked.

- 'No, he has Jay working over at the Arches and ZsaZsa also has to hand in her pay from the cafe'Jack said.

Then outside the girls were telling Peter about the talk at dinner about the rock and everything and they were laughing, just as inside Liam came walking downstairs.

- 'Did you hear that coming from upstairs or outside?'Max asked Jack'Liam are the girls still upstairs?'

- 'Ehm yeah uncle Max, i'm just getting Abi a drink and myself'Liam said while walking into the livingroom.

Max looked at Jack and then Jack opened the front door and he saw the girls sitting outside on the stairs and Robbie all cosy snuggled up with all got quiet when the door had opened and they looked into Max and Jacks eyes.

- 'Robbie inside, goodnight Pete'Jack said calmly.

Robbie got up, as did the girls and Robbie and Petes fingers were still strangled together, quickley Robbie gave Peter a kiss and said goodnight to him then the girls all went inside into the livingroom followed by Jack and Max.

Whitney sat down next to Bianca and Liam, and Lauren and Abi sat together next toVanessa, and Robbie next to Ronnie.

- 'You're cold babe'Ronnie said feeling at Robbie's cheeks, Max you don't have the heater on upstairs then?'

- 'They were not upstairs they sneaked outside'Jack said still looking serious at Robbie.

- 'Outside?'Ronnie asked looking also serious at Robbie'what were you doing out there, while you're still are grounded, hmm?'.

- 'Yeah and what about you Lauren? 'Max said raising his voice.

- 'What's going on in here?'Carol asked walking into the livingroom with Glenda.

- 'We caught the girls outside'Max said.

- 'Caught us, we were just having a breath of fresh air'Robbie said trying to be smart.

- 'Oi tone it down you, and your breath of fresh air happens to be called Peter Beale then is it'Jack said looking strict at Robbie.

- 'What?'Glenda said 'You're 15 i don't want you out at night and all over some boy, is that clear madam!'

- 'He's not "some boy"it's Peter'Robbie said defending Peter not just being some guy she picked up on the streets.

- 'Shuss!'Glenda said pointing her finger warning Robbie'Not a word anymore from you young lady'.

- 'I'm surprised they weren't having any alcohol, they seem to get off on that, don't you girls'Carol said laughing a bit.

- 'Let's not bring that up yeah sis'Jack said but somebody coul'd not just keep her mouth shut.

- 'You should take it sometime, make you live a little an a bit of fun, makes you a little bit human maybe'Robbie said getting sick and tired of Carol always having some negative thing to say.

Lauren and Whitney just kept their mouth shut knowing how Carol could have outbursts.

- 'Oi that's enough of that mouth of yours!'Jack said giving Robbie a look that she better keep her mouth shut from now on. Glenda already had stood up to have a go at Robbie too but Vanessa told her to sit down again and let Jack handle it.

Ronnie just sighed and put her head in her hands and Roxy winked at Robbie who shyly put her head down.

The other girls also had a grin on their face.

- 'I think that's our que then ey'Ronnie said looking at Jack 'common you' she poked Robbie to stand up'mum you just stay here yeah, Rox, do you want me to take Amy with me?' Glenda nodded and sat down with another glass of wine next to Vanessa still looking dissaproving of Robbie's actions again.

- 'Ehm yeah, look why don't you two stay here, and i'll take the girls home yeah?'Roxy said.

- 'No' Jack said 'We're going home, go get your jacket Robbie, and bring your mums yeah' he said to Robbie. Robbie walked to the hallway and sighed and looked up, would she ever have a week without getting herself into any trouble.

- 'Ooooh Roxanne, thanks babe, Syed also offered to come and help me out but i just send him to his family's house, i just wanna sleep and hope that when i'm awake it'll be over, alright, i'll send you a text how i'm doing alright'Christian said.

- 'I know me too, but what can you do babe, i'm on hot tea,asperine and chickensoup'Christian said.


	40. Chapter 40

**Well here it is chapter 40, can't believe i made it this far already and that i still enjoy writing about Robbie, Ronnie and Roxy!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews i keep getting, means really a whole lot!**

**Ok enjoy my little loveys ;D xxx**

Jack, Ronnie, who was holding little Amy, and Robbie walked into the house on nr 27.

- 'Alright you can go straight upstairs Robbie, brush your teeth and off to bed'Ronnie said leading Robbie to the stairs, then Ronnie walked into the livingroom and sat down with Amy.

- 'Mum i..' Robbie said while looking at Ronnie walking into the livingroom, avoiding Jack looking at here.

- 'Didn't you hear what you mother just said Robbie, think you said enough for today alright, now go on, up to bed!'Jack said strict.

Robbie looked at Jack but didn't say anything more, then she walked up the stairs.

Jack watched as Robbie got upstairs then joined Ronnie and Amy in the livingroom.

- 'I'm sorry about this Jack'Ronnie said looking at Amy who was yawning and rubbing her eyes, it was already really late for her.

- 'It's alright, i mean besides her sneaking of outside, it's her big mouth that keeps getting herself in trouble everytime 'Jack said.

- 'Ehm excuse me but don't forget your sister in this Jack, don't leave her out of it, has there ever been a day when she says something positive, something nice, or did you ever have heard her laugh really out loud?'Ronnie said being a bit ticked off that Jack only blamed Robbie for her behaviour.

- 'I didn't mean it like that Ron, i mean they're both very mouthy, always want the last word i guess'Jack said smiled a bit 'it was a bit heavy to carry a rock around all day'i almost choked on my meat when she said that, got to admit she's a challenge for Carol with her smartass talk, smartmouth'.

Ronnie grinned a bit too 'Yeah a smartmouth, that she is indeed, but she doesn't know when to stop now does she, and Carol does the same going on and on'.

- 'Yeah you know Carol, she bites and doesn't let go, and she's very judgemental at times but she's my sister and i just had to step in'Jack said sitting down on the sofa.

- 'Yeah, i was proud of you...dad!'Ronnie smiled 'Robbie was out of line, i admit that, and sneaking of outside, oh my god did you see mum go off at her about Peter'Ronnie said laughing when thinking about it again.

- 'Well Ron, you didn't see what i saw, she was sitting on his lap, her head in his neck, she's a 15 year old girl, and he's a 16 year old boy, with a body full of racing hormones, if you know what i mean'.

- 'Oh'Ronnie said' i'll have a word with her about that, just don't tell mum what you saw please, or Robbie will never hear the end of it'.

Jack notted 'Maybe take this one to bed ey'Jack said pointing at Amy who hardly could keep her eyes open.

- 'Ah come here sweetie, auntie Ronnie's gonna take you up to bed yeah'Ronnie said giving her niece a kiss on the head.

- 'So you're staying here tonight.."daddy"?'Ronnie asked Jack letting him kiss Amy goodnight.

- 'Well i really have to do my place Ron and i wanna do it before going to the club so maybe if i stay at my place and get up early i…'.

- 'Go home tomorrow night then, i mean if you're not here tomorrow at breakfast Robbie's definitely gonna think you're really angry at her or something, she's very sensitive about when it comes to your judgement about her you know' Ronnie said.

- 'And how about you mummy how are you feeling if i'm not there tonight?'Jack asked with a sneeky smile.

- 'Oh i'll be out like a light as soon as i touch my pillow'Ronnie said laughing taking the mick out of Jack.

- 'Alright now go on and take her upstairs'Jack said smiling giving Amy another kiss and then giving Ronnie also one.

Ronnie went up and still saw light coming from Robbie's room. She walked straight to Roxy and Amy's room first. She changed Amy and then soothed her a little while sitting with her and then she put her to bed. When she softly closed the bedroomdoor she walked over to Robbie's room where the lights were off now. She slowly walked in and sat next to the bed.

- 'I know you're not a sleep yet babe'she said soothing Robbie's back'Smartmouth you are!'

- 'Goodnight mum'Robbie said not even looking at Ronnie.

- 'Robbie, you know you're big mouth was the problem tonight, that's not the first time it got you in trouble now did it, and sneaking of outside, and what made you think you could get away with that?'Ronnie said.

- 'Just on the stairs mum, it's like being in somebodies garden'Robbie said turning to Ronnie.

- 'See this is what i mean always your mouth talking smart or always wanting to have the last word'Ronnie said looking serious at Robbie.

Robbie had a cheeky smile and then it made Ronnie smile too.

- 'I'm just being me mum'Robbie said fidgetting with Ronnie's hair.

- 'Yeah just keep your little gob shut now and go to sleep'Ronnie said.

- 'Jack was angry with me now wasn't he?'Robbie asked Ronnie while Ronnie tucked her in.

- 'Carol is no saint either ofcourse, but you can't always talk to older people like that sweetheart, you show some respect and don't talk back everytime wanting to have the last word'Ronnie said.

- 'Ignoring it you mean, forget it mum, i'm not gonna swallow everything, she thinks she knows everything'Robbie said.

- 'Look who's talking,anyway Jack just had to cut in, if he hadn't done it i would've'Ronnie said 'now you go to sleep babe alright'.

- 'Mum could you tickle my back please, you know like you always use to do when i was little'Robbie said already turning onto her stomach.

- 'You still are my little lovey'Ronnie said giggling. Robbie gave her a little pinch in the nose.

Ronnie then put Robbie's shirt a little up and softly stroked her fingers on Robbie's back. Ronnie smiled, she knew how to make Robbie feel secure and protected. It were some of the ways to make Robbie forget bad things when she was younger, things that happened during the day whether it was at school or at home with Archie, or when she was nervous about something. Ronnie knew that Jack telling Robbie off tonight had made some impact on her, Carol could scream or do whatever but Jack was something else. It would always soothed her and make her fall asleep easily. She never felt to old for it whenever she was alone with Ronnie.

After a couple minutes Ronnie put Robbie's shirt back down and put the covers back tucked her in and gave her a kiss, then she got up and walked out of the room, closed the door slowly and went back downstairs to Jack, who had fallen asleep on the sofa. She quietly sat down next to him and put Jacks arm around her she then softly lay her head down on his chest. A few minutes later on, she also had fallen asleep.

The next morning Ronnie was already busy in the kitchen making breakfast, she was making little pancakes. Last night she had woken up on the sofa when Roxy and Glenda had come home, they both were a little drunk and Ronnie had woken up Jack to take her sister and mum all up together.

- 'Morning mummy'Robbie said walking up to Ronnie and putting her arms around her mum'i feel tired but i just couldn't sleep anymore cause of that darn alarm went off'.

- 'Come here sweetie'Ronnie said lifting Robbie up and cuddling with her like she was still a small child, Robbie put her head in Ronnie's neck and Ronnie soothed her back.

For a couple minutes they stood there.

These were the moments Ronnie enjoyed so much, Robbie absolutely quiet and cuddly wanting to just be held and soothed by her mum.

- 'So is this how you had your head in Peters neck'Ronnie then said giggling.

Immediately Robbie looked up at Ronnie and wanted to stand on her own feet again.

- 'Mum!'Robbie said'Did Jack tell you that? '

- 'Yes he did and he was quite worried about the way you were sitting on Peters lab and getting really close with him'Ronnie said taking advantage of them being just the only ones in the kitchen.

- 'It's Peter mum, don't have to be afraid of him'Robbie said sitting down on a barstool.

- 'I'm not afraid of Peter, i'm more concerned about his hormones racing through his body'Ronnie said looking serious.

- 'Oh my God i can't believe this, mum i don't wanna have this talk with you, not now i mean'Robbie said getting of her chair wanting to leave the kitchen.

- 'Tough, cause i do'Ronnie said grabbing Robbie by the arm and leading her back to the barstool 'i just want you to be very carefull darling, i mean i understand you're growing up, somehow anyway'Ronnie just thought of there moment together a minute ago.

- 'But i am carefull mum, you think i'm already in to sex which i'm not'Robbie said putting her head in her hands, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Ronnie.

- 'I never said that baby, i just want you to be carefull that's what i said'Ronnie said putting some pancakes on a plate for Robbie.

- 'Yeah but i read between the lines, i know what your saying Veronica Mitchell, you're talking like a mum eugh, you don't want me to have sex with Peter'Robbie said taking a bite of her pancakes.

- 'I am your mum Robin Mitchell, and yes i don't want you to have sex yet, well not until your 30 at least'Ronnie grinned'it has to be special between you two baby, not because you think you have to, i want it to be a special memory for you and not something you wanna forget'.

- 'I know mum, now can we drop it please, enough of it!'Robbie said looking serious at Ronnie.

- 'As long as i got through to you, i mean Lucy got herself pregnant back then, don't want you to have to go through that, not yet, i want you to wait till you got everything going for you, you know, have a decent income, a loving partner, hopefully get married to him and then you can make me a grandmum'Ronnie said grinning again although she wanted to be very serious.

- 'Well you're way ahead of me mum, maybe i don't even want any kids, have you ever thought about that'Robbie said getting some juice from the fridge.

- 'Well whatever makes you happy babe, cause that's all i want for you, that you can grow up happy'Ronnie said.

- 'Alright mum, i know you mean well, but can we please drop it please'Robbie said begging Ronnie to drop this subject.

- 'Alright, now Jack isn't gonna tell mum or Roxy what he saw last night, cause i think mum probably also is gonna say something about Peter' Ronnie said leaning over to Robbie also taking a bite of the pancakes.

- 'Great'Robbie said giving Ronnie another bite of her pancake.

- 'So something else, what time was your parentsnight, it was right after school right?' Ronnie asked.

- 'It's after my last class, then you can come by, so that's at 4'Robbie said.

- 'Oh maybe i can hitch a ride with your parents in law'Ronnie joked and was grinning about finding herself funny.

- 'Stop mum'Robbie said, putting her hand on Ronnie's mouth, who was still having a laugh' you're so not funny, me thinks you're more worse then mum probably'.

- 'Excuse me, i'm the best mum you have baby'Ronnie said'the bestes, the coolest, the sweetest'.

- 'Yeah let's keep that up this afternoon when my teacher tells you the bad news'. Robbie said winking at Ronnie.

- 'Goodmorning girls'Jack said as he walked into the kitchen giving Ronnie a kiss first then giving Robbie a hug 'You alright darling?'

- 'Ehm yeah, morning Jack'Robbie said, expecting a mouthfull from Jack.

- 'About last night, ehm you were out of order yeah'Jack said not angry but relaxed 'that's why i told you off last night alright darling, i know Carols not the easiest person but she is older then you, and me even, so we have to pay a little respect'.

- 'Yeah, alright, i understand Jack'Robbie said taking the last bite of her pancake.

- 'And about Pete'Jack said.

- 'Alright Jack, mum just said it, i'll be carefull bla bla bla'Robbie said.

- 'It's not a joke Robbie'Jack said serious looking at Robbie.

- 'Don't worry Jack i will be carefull and look out for myself'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah well i'm keeping my eyes on Pete and you so you remember'Jack said.

- 'Alright DAD!'Robbie said then walking out of the kitchen' i'm gonna get dressed now'.

Ronnie smiled at Jack 'You're sweet with her, i mean, she knows Jack, she knows you mean well, she might act like she finds it all nonsense, us getting worried about her, but she takes it in,…dad'.

- 'I hope so, i also know Peter is a good and descent boy, but still i don't trust those hormones'Jack said putting his arms around Ronnie.

- 'Well like you said, we're keeping an eye on her and Pete, just out of concern'Ronnie said'Coffee?'.

- 'Yes please'Jack said opening the morning paper.

When Robbie came upstairs Glenda just got out of the bathroom.

- 'Morning mum, you're alright?'Robbie said hoping Glenda had forgotten about last night.

- 'Morning darling'Glenda said walking up to Robbie giving her a hug and a kiss on the head'I hope Ronnie or Jack already had a good word with you, i'm not gonna be up for it, got a bit of a headache, but so you know, if i ever catch you with Peter in some position i don't aprove of you'd better start running darling'.

- 'Mum don't worry alright, Ronnie and Jack already have been on my case, why don't you go back to bed and i'll go make you a cup of tea alright, some toast maybe?'Robbie said still having her arms around Glenda.

- 'Tea yes, toast definitely no, thanks darling'Glenda said, then walked back to her room.

- 'Robbie?'Robbie heard Roxy call her from her room. Robbie sighed and walked over to her sisters room 'Morning Rox, what do you want?'

Robbie walked over to Amy, who was already awake and standing up babbling away. Robbie got her out of her cot 'I'll change her, take her downstairs and make some tea for you , i pressume that is what you want yeah?'.

- 'You're the best babysis'Roxy said looking at her youngest sister changing Amy's nappie.

- 'Yeah yeah, it's cause i love my little princess so much, yes i do, yes i do'Robbie was talking to Amy who was laughing at her auntie.

- 'So, Ronnie been hard on you for last night, i mean Carol herself is a piece of work now isn't she'Roxy said'I thought you were a right laugh babysis'.

- 'Well she send me upstairs to bed ofcourse, and she had a word with me just now, and Jack too'Robbie said rolling her eyes to Roxy.

- 'Yeah well you know dad, loves his girls to bits and don't want anybody messing around with his babes'Roxy said'He had to step in though Robbie'.

- 'Yeah i know'Robbie said'It's alright'.

- 'So Peter was outside then, did he knew you were coming out'Roxy asked.

- 'Nooo ofcourse not, now i'm taking Amy downstairs and get you your tea yeah'Robbie said quickly, wanted to get out of Roxy's 20 questions.

- 'Robbie?'Roxy yelled but Robbie took Amy downstairs.

When coming into the kitchen she gave Amy to Jack 'Here you go dad, i've got a clean nappie on and i want some porridge please' then got 2 cups out of the cupboard.

- 'Thought you were getting dressed babes?'Ronnie said looking at Robbie being busy with making some tea.

- 'Well we got 2 hangovers upstairs, i'm just keeping mum happy you know, don't want her to give me another lecture too you know, anyways she's got to much of a headache for it , thank god'Robbie laughed.

- 'Cheek'Ronnie said 'then go and get ready yeah, i sound like i'm on repeat but i don't want you to be to late for school'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah alright i know mum, i'll see you in a bit yeah'Robbie said then walked out of the kitchen again. Ronnie and Jack looked at eachoter and laughed.

- 'She outsmart us all if we don't pay attention'Ronnie said to Jack who laughed.

xxxx

The day went fast and Ronnie was walking to the Vic from the club, she was gonna get Roxy's carkeys and then she would be heading over to Walford high, for the parentsmeeting. When she walked by the minimarkt Carol just walked out.

- 'Carol'Ronnie greeted Carol, you're not working then?'

- 'Yes i am, but we ran out of coffee, your mum and i seem to need it more to day somehow'Carol said.

- 'Alright, tell her i said hi, you're still going out tonight together right?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah, think so, we might turn it over to tomorrow, we'll see at the end of the day'Carol said.

- 'Alright, like i said tell her hi from me'Ronnie said.

- 'So you sorted out zippity then, she doesn't know when to stop now does she' Carol said crossing her arms across her chest.

- 'Yeah, strangely enough you two are not bloodrelated now are you then ey Carol ? 'Ronnie said'But ehm yeah Jack and i had a word with her'.

- 'Ok well that's all i wanted to ask you'Carol said.

- 'Good cause i have a parentsmeeting to go to'Ronnie said wanting to walk away.

Carol started laughing 'O my god,good luck then!'

Ronnie looked at Carol, bit her lip and kept on walking and opened the door of the Vic.

- 'Hi sis, so judgementday then'Roxy said walking up to her sister.

- 'Yeah, can i have your keys then?'Ronnie said looking round, it was not that busy.

- 'Just let me go get them out of my purse yeah'Roxy said walking away, when Peggy walked up to Ronnie.

- 'Hi darling, Phil Shirley and Billy just left for the parentsmeeting'she said.

- ' Phils going to parentsnight then?'Ronnie asked surprised.

- 'No, he's just driving Billy and Shirley up there and taking them all home, you know Jay and ZsaZsa'Peggy said'So Roxy told me about last night'.

- 'Yeah'Ronnie sighed'Well you know your niece always wants the last word'.

- 'I have to say yes, but it was quite funny wasn't it, wished i could've been there, seen Carol Jacksons face'Peggy said whispering a bit to Ronnie, Ronnie grinned.

- 'Yes it was actually quite funny'Ronnie said'but it had to stop cause she gets very cheeky auntie Peg'.

- 'Here you go sis'Roxy said handing Ronnie the carkeys.

- 'Alright i'll see you later'Ronnie said waving and wanting to walk away.

- 'Ron'Roxy said. Ronnie stopped and walked back to her younger sister.

- 'What?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Go easy on her ey'Roxy said 'she's a good kid'.

- 'Rox i don't even know what they're gonna tell me, now trust me, i will listen first and…well then i'll see how it goes'Ronnie said.

Ronnie walked out of the Vic and got in Roxy's car. For a minute she looked out of the window, she sighed and then she was of to parentsmeeting.


	41. Chapter 41

Ronnie arrived with Roxy's car at Walford high and parked her car, she already had seen Robbie and Peter sitting outside on the stairs in front of the entrance to school.

- 'That's Ronnie isn't it?'Peter said to Robbie pointing at the red car parking on the parkinglot of the school.

- 'Yeah 'Robbie said sighing 'better sit straight cause they're keeping an eye on us, it's ridiculous'.

- 'For real?'Peter asked looking a bit worried.

- 'Don't worry about Ronnie and Jack, better keep your eye out for Glenda'Robbie laughed.

- 'Jack? Glenda?'Peter said'I'm getting scared now'.

- 'Shhh, there's mum'Robbie said when Ronnie was approaching.

- 'Hi sweetie, hi Peter, so you're parents already been here or are you waiting Pete?'Ronnie asked.

- 'They are on they're w….their here'Peter pointed to the car Jane and Ian were sitting in.

- 'Alright let's go inside then babe, let's hear the final verdict'' Ronnie said.

- 'Mum it's still the first weeks of the new schoolyear, final verdict comes next year'Robbie said.

- 'Oh good, then you can still work on it if it turns out not want i wanna hear ey'Ronnie said.

- 'Alright see you later Peter and if not i'll see you tomorrow yeah'Robbie winked at Peter.

Ronnie and Robbie walked into the school, on their way to Robbie's classroom. When walking through the hallway some older boys from higher classes whistled at Ronnie while they were passing by.

- 'I love your school'Ronnie said smiling at Robbie who felt a little embarrased by all this.

- 'Pff come on here it is'Robbie said walking into some classroom, it was empty there was also no teacher yet.

- 'So which teachers are we gonna be talking to?'Ronnie asked as they sat down behind 2 desks.

- 'Ehm, mr. McKindale mr Walker and miss Bell 'Robbie said'Not exactly my choice'.

- 'And how are..'Ronnie said when the door opened up.

- 'Robin Mitchell, mrs Mitchell' mr. Walker said walking in to the classroom. Ronnie stood up to shake hands and introduce herself.

- 'She's miss'Robbie said. Ronnie looked at Robbie.

- 'Excuse me? 'mr Walker asked.

- 'She's not mrs, she is miss Mitchell'Robbie said rolling her eyes.

- 'Ehm actually it's Ronnie Mitchell'Ronnie said shaking mr Walkers hand.

- 'Well this is why were here now are we, this behaviour of you Robin, your mouth that opens when not asked'mr Walker said.

- 'And maybe you..'Robbie started saying.

- 'Shuss Robbie'Ronnie said looking strict at Robbie who just raised her eyebrows.

- 'Alright ehm let's see, yes Robin mitchell'mr Walker said looking into some papers.

- 'What we do miss Mitchell, we collect from all teachers there opinions and we take an average, and Robbie is not an insecure student, she likes to speak up in class, like i said also when not asked. That can be a distraction for other students, she has trouble to stay focused sometimes is quickley distracted herself.

Ronnie looked at Robbie and sighed but kept listening to mr Walker who was still talking.

- 'She has been late already this schoolyear couple of times for classes, ehm 3 times send out of class, 2 times bunking off and ofcourse she isn't the only one, just want to make that sure to you miss Mitchell'.

- 'I see, ehm and what about her grades and homework?'Ronnie asked scratching her forehead.

- 'Her grades on the other hand are satisfactory, i must say she does her homework, might be forgotten a couple of times due to circumstances, and she does very well on tests'mr Walker said.

- 'And ehm are there any consequences, i mean, if she's bunking off does she get detention or has to stay longer some other day, cause i have been called the last time, but the other bunking you mentioned i never heard about'Ronnie said looking at Robbie thinking of the parentsmeetingnote she 'forgot'.

- 'The next time she's bunking off she'll be on detention, but after the second time we did send a letter about it, i pressume you haven't received it then?'mr Walker said looking at Robbie from behind his glasses.

- 'Oh really?'Ronnie said 'Well?' Ronnie wanted Robbie to explain.

- 'I don't know i might have..'Robbie said.

- 'I know, you lost it, right?'Ronnie said sighing 'ehm would it be possible to notify me by calling me whenever you find her behaving out of order, i guess notes and mails have a hard time finding me'Ronnie said still looking at Robbie but not pleased.

- 'Ehm yes ofcourse, miss Bell is mentor of her class, she'll be here next so you can ask her, that's no problem miss Mitchell'mr Walker stood up to shake hands with Ronnie and Robin and then left the room.

- 'It's that Roxy is your sister or otherwise i would tell you, you couldn't play with her anymore, god Robbie, i know you're no saint, and to be honest you don't have to be but…'The door opened and miss Bell walked in.

- 'Hi Robbie, hi miss Mitchell i'm miss Bell, we met before at the beginning of the year after that horrible christmas 'miss Bell said being already a lot more friendlier then mr Walker.

- 'Hi, ehm yes ofcourse i remember'Ronnie said shaking hands and sitting down again.

- 'Alright, ehm, Robbie, is a very outspoken person and that is good, she's definitely not afraid to say what's on her mind only she sometimes doesn't know when she has to pipe it down a bit ey Robbie'miss Bell smiled which made Ronnie blush a bit.

- 'She's a smartmouth and sometimes to loud but i have to say that she's also a very social person, not the type to bully which is order of the day these times, instead she has stood up for people who were being bullied, i think you can be very proud of her for that, not many kids have that in them'miss Bell said smiling at Ronnie who looked very surprised at what she just heard.

- 'Ofcourse she has been bunking off and has being late for classes i really want her to work on that, she really has to take that serious or else she'll be in a lot of trouble, and we don't want that now do we Robbie?' miss Bell said now looking at Robbie who looked down.

- 'Well i just asked mr Walker if it would be possible for you to notify me when something like this happens, you're notes seem to get lost in the mail'Ronnie said.

- 'Yes that is no problem, i'm actually glad to keep the lines short, as soon as something is not in order i will call you, could you write your number down on here please'miss Bell said handing Ronnie a piece of paper.

- 'Alright i also put a second number down of my mother, for when you can't reach me immediately alright'Ronnie said writing the numbers down.

- 'I know ehm a lot has happened in your lives, i have had talks with Robbie about some of that, ehm her grades ar very good so no complaint there'miss Bell said'but like i said, they keep a close eye on her and her friends, so she really should not miss any classes anymore and try to behave in class, keep her focus on her own desk and schoolwork' Miss Bell stood up.

- 'Thank you for this, i hope you don't have to use my number for this'Ronnie said looking at Robbie.

- 'Yeah me too, alright thank you miss Mitchell for coming to school today, and you Robbie is see tomorrow alright?'miss Bell said.

Robbie nodded and started biting her nails, and started moving on her chair she couldn't sit still anymore.

Miss Bell left the room and Ronnie just got her phone out of her purse to see if she missed any calls, she put it back in her purse when there was nothing on there, again she sighed.

Robbie felt that Ronnie being quiet was not a good sign, ofcourse she had seen this a little bit coming but Ronnie being so silent frustrated her only more.

The door opened again and another teacher walked in.

- 'Mitchell' the man greeted Robbie in a cool and serious way. Robbie looked up and saw the face of mr Mckindale.

Robbie didn't say anything, this was her least favourite teacher.

- 'Miss Mitchell i pressume?'mr Mckindale said.

Ronnie got an uneasy feeling from this man. He sounded like Severius Sneep, who seemed to be a joy comparing to this guy, with a very deep voice the way he was talking.

- 'Ehm yes, hello, i'm Ronnie Mitchell'Ronnie said, then sitting down again.

- 'There's not much to say i think that you already know, ehm her behaviour in class is not acceptable, she's loud, she has a very big attitudeproblem, i pressume she must has that at home too, i don't know if thats the way you Mitchells communicate, but here in school we're not having it' mr Mckindale said.

Ronnie's face turned red from insecure to irritated hearing this man judging her family, just a teacher who had Robbie in class a couple of hours a week.

- 'Excuse me, who did you say spoke with an attitude?'Ronnie asked firm.

- 'It's not something new miss Mitchell, i think you have been hearing it a lot tonight, i know you own a club and work in a bar you're family owns, i mean it's all there' mr Mckindale said.

- 'So you pressume she has an attitude end a big mouth because her mother owns a club or works in a bar, and where did you get that wisdom from, "teaching for dummy's?"'Ronnie said getting furious but was trying to stay as calm as she could be.

Robbie on the other hand was loving her sister for giving mr Mckindale a verbal smack in the face.

- 'With you workin in a club and a bar, you must be very busy, i mean and taking care of a mouthy teenager these days'mr Mckindale said.

- 'I'm there when she wakes up, i'm there when she goes to bed, i make sure she makes her homework and spend a lot of the time showing her how much i love and care for her, and she knows that, and she has never had the feeling of being neglected'Ronnie said standing up.

- 'My mum is even there when i don't want her to be, she's my mum, i love her and she loves me to dead, i would never trade her for anyone, and i don't know where you get your information from, every person has it's own personality and it's to my mum to keep me in line, and she does the best job at that, i never missed out on anything, i know i can always coun't on my mum, i think you are way out of line here'Robbie said grabbing Ronnie's hand.

Mr McKindale looked at both Ronnie and Robbie, he closed his agenda that was laying before him and stood up.

- 'I think we're done here then'mr McKindale said and without saying goodbye he just left the room, Ronnie said down next to Robbie.

She looked next to her at Robbie, she saw that her eyes started to water.

- 'What babe, don't worry about him, i don't know how this man can even be in school and teaching'Ronnie said stroking her hand through Robbie's hair.

Then Robbie started crying.

- 'What if he starts talking to people'Robbie said looking afraid.

- 'What do you mean?'Ronnie said looking at Robbie seeing that obviously something had made her upset.

- 'What if he starts talking like this to childservices, to punish me, that he will try to make them take me away from you , or that he let the social undo the adoption mum'Robbie said getting really upset.

- 'Come here sweetie' Ronnie said taking Robbie on her lap 'Noone and i mean noone is gonna take you away from me, noone, and it won't get that far, i adopted you, your mine and you will never have to worrie about that ok, you couldn't even get rid of me if you wanted too babe'Ronnie said putting her arms around Robbie 'shhh, you're shaking baby, shhh, it's alright calm down'.

Then the door opened unexpected and miss Bell walked in again.

- 'Ehm i walked by and saw you sititng here like this, i mean it looks as if something is wrong?' she asked.

- 'Well we had a very unpleasant talk with mr Mckindale, judging me cause i own a club and work at my family's bar once in a while, as if i don't take good care of my daughter'Ronnie said still with Robbie on her lap.

'Miss Bell sighed 'mr Mckindale is …well not the most populair teacher here, even in the teachersroom i have to say, don't worry about him Robbie, and you ofcourse miss Mitchell, i'll have a talk with him and if he doesn't get the picture i will go to the heaadteacher alright, Robbie is loud and a smartmouth, cheeky sometimes but i can see she has had a lot of love from you and your sister, we have had many talks about you and from that i can see you're doing a fine job, i've seen lot of worser family's, i mean after what you been through with eachother she really is loved'.

- 'Thank you, she is a handfull, and so is her sister but i love them both to dead and wouldn't want it any other way'Ronnie said soothing Robbie's back.

- 'Alright why don't you go home and have a nice evening alright, would you like me to give you a call to tell you what happend, i mean with mr Mckindale, he's old, from a old generation, i don't know, he can't handle changes, if it was up to him we would have real physical discipling here in school, i think he had the best of his time here'miss Bell said.

Ronnie smiled and shook hands again with miss Bell, then the three left the classroom and Ronnie put her arm around Robbie and they walked through the hallway to the exit of the school.

When they got outside and to the car, Ronnie grabbed Robbie by her arms and said: 'Forget about what he said yeah, he's not fit to be called a teacher anymore, he needs to go on a pension'Ronnie said 'I love you very very much babe, you know that, i won't let anything happen to you alright'.

Robbie put her arms around Ronnie and said"I'm sorry, sorry for bunking off and all that mum'.

- 'Alright, i was a little prepared ofcourse but you got to keep yourself out of trouble babe, or else you're gonna get in so much trouble, i mean not with me, well also ofcourse but that's not what i mean, they could expell you from school or something, and i don't want that, i want you to have papers'Ronnie said.

She opened the cardoor for Robbie and then walked around and got in herself.

Then they drove back to the square again.

- 'So is Jack gonna be at home tonight?'Robbie asked while putting a cd in the cdchanger.

- 'Tonight he's gonna be at his appartement, he said he needed to clean it up a bit, he hasn't really been there that much since the weekend' Ronnie said while driving with one hand and putting the other one on Robbie's legs for comfort.

- 'Can i sleep with you tonight then maybe mum'Robbie asked. Ronnie could see that she still was upset from mr Mckindale.

- 'Ofcourse sweetie, i was gonna ask you the same thing cause i missed you, Jack doesn't give cuddles as good as you'Ronnie winked when Robbie looked at her, then smiling a bit.

They arrived back at the square and walked into the house, nobody else was there yet.

- 'Why don't you look at the menulists in the kitchendraw and you choose, what we're gonna eat yeah'Ronnie said.

Although the parentsnight was not all positive, seeing Robbie getting so upset earlier made Ronnie not getting all strict with Robbie, she still was grounded from the alcholweekend so that was enough for now.


	42. Chapter 42

Glenda walked into the house followed by Jack. They walked straight into the livingroom where Roxy, Amy and Ronnie were.

Jack gave Ronnie a kiss and picked up Amy from the floor and cuddled with her and gave her a big kiss.

- 'Hi my darlings, did i make it in time for the Pizza's?'Glenda asked Ronnie.

- 'Yes mum you both are way well on time'Ronnie said 'i hope they'll be here anytime soon cause i'm starving'.

- 'Hi little sweetheart, your nan is so glad to see you, did you eat already?'Glenda asked Amy looking at Roxy.

- 'Yeah she already had some food, she can chew on some pizzacrust when it finally arrives' Roxy said 'and then she'll be of to dreamland right Ames'.

- 'So where's my other little one, and how did that parentmeeting go?'Glenda asked sitting down on the armchair.

- 'Well kinda what i was expecting a bit, i was a little prepared, she has been keeping notes from school from me, it sounded worse untill we had a talk with the last teacher, mr Mckindale, a horrible horrible man, accusing me for not taking good care of my child cause i own a club and work in my family's pub sometimes, and the worse thing is that it quite upset Robbie, she thinks that he will have her taken away from me, i told her that was never gonna happen'Ronnie said still getting really annoyed thinking about the conversation with Robbie's awful teacher.

- 'He can't do that darling, you 're a great mum for her, you love her to dead' Jack said to Ronnie,then smiling at Amy.

- 'You are a great mum darling, i've not been around for so long ofcourse but i ehm, i can see how she relies on you and adores you, and otherwise around, she loves you very much that's very clear'Glenda said 'i'm really proud of you Veronica you did a really good job raising both'Glenda also referring to Roxy.

- 'So where is she then, is she alright now?'Jack asked Ronnie.

- 'She's doing her homework'Ronnie said'she was a bit quiet i guess and on our way home she asked me if she could sleep in my bed tonight, so i know it's really bothering her, she's scared, she asked if you were gonna stay over, i told her you was gonna stay at your place tonight,to clean it up a bit, right?'

- 'Yeah, that's fine babe, i mean if it makes her feel better, anything you know that'Jack said.

_ 'Alright i'm gonna take a quick shower, Carol and i decided to just go for a drink at the club and see how it goes'Glenda said leaving the room.

- 'Be back for the pizza yeah, it'll be here any minute'Roxy yelled, and hearing her mum yell an "ok i will"back.

Glenda got up and took a little peek into Robbie's bedroom. She saw her youngest with her headphones on busy writing her schoolstuff in some notebook.

Glenda let Robbie do her homework and hopped in the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Downstairs Jack and Ronnie were in the kitchen to get some plates and napkins.

- 'So was she really that upset?'Jack asked about Robbie.

- 'Ah you should've seen her Jack, i mean she sat on my lap, tears in her eyes and she was shaking all over'Ronnie said 'she's so afraid someone will have the adoption undone, like that's ever gonna happen, she's mine, always will be, i will let nobody take her away from me!'.

- 'I know, she's a great kid and that's thanks to you having raised her, you're the best mum, you're great with her, noone will deny that'Jack said just as the doorbell rang.

- 'Pizza's here' Roxy yelled all through the house.

A minute later Glenda walked into Robbie's room, just out of the shower in her dressinggown. She didn't wanna give Robbie a scare so she clicked on the light and then off again.

Robbie looked up and then turned around.

- 'Hey mum, good way to call me'Robbie smiled standing up.

- 'Hi my little darling, are you ok, ehm Ronnie told me about that awfull teacher'Glenda said spreading her arms to her youngest child who immediately walked into her arms and gave her mum a hug and let Glenda rub her back.

- 'I think this man is way to old to still be teaching, he should retire, hopefully really soon'Glenda said, while still holding Robbie.

- 'Everyone hates him, how can you still even work there where everyone hates you'Robbie said her head on her mums chest.

- 'Don't you worry darling we won't let anything happen to you alright'Glenda said giving Robbie a kiss on the head and sqeezing her tightly 'why don't we go downstairs and have some pizza yeah, i really need to hurry up'.

- 'You're going out?'Robbie asked as they left the bedroom.

- 'Yes, i'm having a drink with Carol at the club later on'Glenda said walking in front of Robbie down the stairs.

When they got downstairs, the others were already eating the pizza's in the livingroom.

Robbie just got a slice out of the pizzabox and took a bite.

- 'Use a plate Sweetie, don't want all of the pepperoni on the floor'Ronnie said handing Robbie a plate. Robbie sighed, took the plate and sat down next to Jack on the sofa.

- 'So Jack is that Halloween party still on tomorrow then?'Robbie asked looking at Jack swallowing his food.

- 'Yeah it's from 12 years to 18, i didn't think you would go cause i haven't heard you talk about it?'Jack said.

- 'Well at first i thought it would be a childrensparty and that nobody would go, but some were talking about it today so, and well i'm still grounded Jack'Robbie said looking over to Ronnie from the corners of her eyes.

- 'I will have a talk with Ron alright'Jack whispered to Robbie leaning over.

- 'Oi no whispering in company of others yeah'Roxy said giving another piece of pizzacrust to Amy. Ronnie grinned a bit but didn't say anything.

- 'What was that all about then?'Glenda asked raising her eyebrows.

- 'Jack said he hates olives on his pizza'Robbie said winking at Jack who grinned.

- 'Alright, well i'm done, i gotta go and get dressed'Glenda said standing up taking her plate to the kitchen and getting upstairs.

- 'I think i'm gonna take miss sleepy up for a bath'Roxy said'come here you, give auntie Ronnie a kiss, and daddy, and auntie Robbie, i see you later yeah'.

- 'Alright babes'Ronnie said'love you baby'Ronnie waved with her hand to Amy.

Ronnie put her plate on the table and looked at Robbie and Jack, eating pizza, both sunk back on the sofa, glued to the telly.

Then Robbie apparantely felt it and looked back at Ronnie.

- 'What?'Robbie asked, grabbing another piece of pizza. Jack also looked at a smiling Ronnie.

- 'Don't know i'm happy, happy seeing you two like that together'Ronnie said pulling her feet up.

Robbie and Jack looked at eachother and both rolled their eyes.

- 'Oi are you both mocking me?'Ronnie stood up and walked up to the sofa, her hands up in the air and making tickle movements.

- 'Mum i'm eating pizza, and we're not gonna play with our food Veronica, do you hear me!'Robbie said in a strict way, obviously imitating Ronnie, having heard her saying it too many times to Robbie.

Robbie moved next to Jack and she let Ronnie sit on the other side of her.

- 'Ronnie put her arm behind Robbie putting her hand on Jacks shoulder, while Robbie was eating pizza and back to watching telly, Ronnie and Jack caught eachothers loving eye.

Later on that night Ronnie and Jack were still watching some telly, Glenda had gone out earlier, and Roxy had gone up already to get some sleep.

She still wasn't really feeling well, it was still there, something, but it didn't really came out so she wanted to get some sleep and hopefully she would feel better tomorrow.

Robbie had been a little quiet after dinner, she had done some schoolwork on the computer and secretly had chatted with Peter and Whitney, she had turned of the sound and had just pretended to be really into her homework.

Ronnie and Jack were into a movie and eachother anyways.

After she did homework and said goodbye to her friends, she had sat down on the armchair to watch some telly too but then this whole school-teacher-parentmeeting stuff had really knocked her out.

When Jack looked at Ronnie, she was also trying to keep her eyes open. He showed her that Robbie was sleeping on the armchair.

- 'I think i'd better go home, so you girls can have some proper sleep alright'Jack said stroking his hand on Ronnie's rosey cheeks.

- 'Yeah gotta put little lovey to bed too'Ronnie said pointing at Robbie while yawning.

- 'You want me to take her upstairs?'Jack asked standing up.

- 'No that's alright babe, i'm gonna turn everything off and get her upstairs and 'put her to bed'' Ronnie said'I'm not gonna wait up for mum, i have a feeling they are having a good time together, my mum and your sister'.

- 'Yeah, i think so too, alright i'll see you tomorrow sweetheart, sleep well'Jack said putting his arm around Ronnie who had stood up, he gave her a tight hug.

For a minute they were standing there tangled together.

Then Jack walked over to Robbie and gave her a little kiss then whispered 'It's all gonna be ok sweetheart, don't you worry alright, gonna let noone hurt you, i promise'.

Ronnie didn't hear it cause she was already waiting at the door to let Jack out.

- 'Sleep well darling'Jack said, giving Ronnie another kiss'gonna miss you'.

- 'Yeah me too'Ronnie said kissing Jack back and then Jack walked out of the door.

Ronnie closed the door.

She first went over to the kitchen to turn of the light then walked back to the livingroom where she turned of the lights, the computer and the telly.

Then she picked up Robbie and took her upstairs, and put her to bed.

A few minutes later she got into bed herself, and gave Robbie a kiss and put her arms around her.

The moment she did that, she could feel Robbie's body totally relax. Soon after that she fell asleep too.

A hour or so later Ronnie woke up from something she thought she heard.

She turned on the little light next to the bed.

Robbie was still fast asleep.

She looked for a minute at Robbie.

She tucked her in again, since she obviously had thrown off the covers.

Then Ronnie looked up when she heard some noise going on downstairs.

She got out of the bed and quietly got out of the bedroom walking to the stairs.

There she waited.

Then she walked down the stairs when she heard her mum laugh out loud.

When she got downstairs the light in the livingroom was on.

She walked in and saw her mum lying on the sofa and Carol on the armchair.

- 'Mum, Carol, could you please keep it down a bit, god are you wasted or what?'Ronnie said, her hand on her hips.

She was looking at her mum and sister in law as if they were naughty teenagers who had come home drunk, it reminded her of last weekend and the whole alcohol thing with Robbie.

- 'Chill out Veronica we were just having a laugh, weren't we Carol?'Glenda asked Carol.

- 'Yes, i'm not you're naughty teenager you know, i am old enough to drink "mum"Carol said looking at Ronnie.

Ronnie sighed, schratching her forehead.

- 'I don't care what you do, or drink, or what, but i have some kids up there and i don't want them to witness this, alright Carol, mum!'Ronnie said serious.

- 'Alright, keep your trousers on, we have to get to bed anyways, we still have to work tomorrow don't we, or shall we call in sick, Ronnie would you call for us?'Glenda said.

- 'Just keep it down yeah!'Ronnie said'goodnight, i'll see you in the morning alright'.

Ronnie looked at Glenda.

- 'Yes darling don't you worry about us girls, oh and Carol is gonna stay over, it's to late to go home in this state,eventhough it's next door, you know with all them kids overthere'Glenda said.

- 'Like i said, i have kids upstairs too, so if you wanna stay Carol that's fine, Bianca will probably bite your head off anyway, when she sees you like this'Ronnie said'alright goodnight then!'

Then Ronnie walked upstairs again and just hoped that her mum and Carol 'would behave' a bit and would keep it down when coming up.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Robbie woke up and found Ronnie still asleep. For a change Robbie watched Ronnie sleep.

She yawned and then snuggled up to Ronnie. Automatically Ronnie put her arms around Robbie and then gave her kiss on the head.

- 'You're up already my sweet?'Ronnie asked opening her eyes slowly. Robbie just pretended to be still sleeping.

- 'Ohh i love you so much my little troublemaker'Ronnie said sqeezing Robbie. Robbie tried to wiggle out of Ronnie's strong arms.

- 'Mum you're suffocating me'Robbie said still trying to get out of Ronnie's arms.

- 'Say 'I love you mummy very very much' 'Ronnie said putting her nose into Robbie's ears which tickled.

- 'Oooh muuum please don't, nooo stoooop'Robbie screamed and laughing at the same time.

- 'Oi you're gonna wake up the rest of the house'Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss and then let go of her.

- 'Mum' Robbie then said.

- 'What babe?' Ronnie asked stroking to Robbie's hair.

- 'I think i'm sick, i really am not feeling well'Robbie said putting her hands on her stomach pretending to have a belly-ache.

- 'Sweetie i know what this is about, but i just want you to go to school and just ignore him yeah if you see him'Ronnie said knowing this was about mr Mckindale.

- 'Ignore him, how can i mum, i have a class with him today'Robbie said looking at Ronnie, hoping she would tell her that she could stay home today.

- 'Don't worry about it darling, miss Bell knows about him so if anything happens you just go straight to her yeah'Ronnie said stroking Robbie's face.

- 'Don't think she's in today, i mean she never is on Friday'Robbie said.

- 'Common, go take your shower babe, you're a Mitchell, and Mitchells don't just give in, we'll have the last breath'Ronnie said as Robbie got out of bed.

- 'Fine i'm Archie Mitchells flesh and blood, that's really something to be proud of isn't it, having had him as a father, and oh don't forget the great memories!'Robbie said and walked out of the bedroom.

- 'Robbie, come back here'Ronnie called, as she bit her lip, she just didn't wanted to keep Robbie at home but hated the fact Archie came up again.

Ronnie was afraid that if she kept Robbie home today, she wouldn't wanted to go back to school anymore for as long as mr Mckindale was still working there.

But deep inside, she really wanted to say yes to Robbie to let her stay at home today and just relax a little and try to forget about that crazy teacher, then on Monday she would be more relaxed maybe to go back.

Ronnie got up, put her dressinggown on and walked over to Roxy's room.

Roxy's room was empty.

She then walked downstairs and got to the kitchen.

The radio was on and she heard Roxy talking to Amy, talking as if she were a small child.

- 'Morning babes' Ronnie said to little Amy, who was sitting on her highchair, then walked over to Roxy and gave her a big hug and held her.

- 'What is that for?'Roxy asked giving her sister a hug back.

- 'Robbie doesn't wanna go to school, she says she sick, but it's about that horrible teacher, and i'm afraid that if i keep her home she doesn't want to go back to school anymore at all' Ronnie said.

- 'Keep her home Ron, i'm gonna stay home too, i'm still not feeling alright, i just got out for Ames, you both were still sleeping'Roxy said 'And mum, you gotta sit down for this Ron, there was someone in her bed, i think it was a woman, i saw her from the back and i saw long hair'.

- 'It's Carol, they were pretty drunk last night'Ronnie said rolling her eyes to Roxy.

Roxy started laughing 'Oh my god, she really gave me a scare there'.

- 'As long as she is happy Rox'Ronnie said smiling at her sister.

- 'I can't see mum with a woman, she more settles for some hunky boy who's like 20 years younger then her' Roxy said getting some aspirine out of the cupboard.

- 'Are you sure Rox?'Ronnie asked sitting down with a coffee.

- 'About mum you mean or what?'Roxy said giving Amy some fruit.

- 'About letting her stay at home, i mean if you're not feeling well'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah, she can take care of her big old sis, keep me company, we could watch some movies in bed'Roxy said 'and she can help me with Amy, then i don't have to bring her to nursery'

- 'Alright, ehm, i will call school later and i'll just give Whitney a call then'Ronnie said walking out of the kitchen and upstairs again since she forgot her phone upstairs.

When she got upstairs Robbie was already out of the shower and was putting on some sweatpants. Ronnie sat down next to Robbie and put her arm around her.

- 'You stay home today my little sweet alright, i will send miss Bell a text then, she will understand and call school, and i will call Whitney yeah'Ronnie said'You can help out with your sister and help her with Amy, Roxy is staying also home cause she don't feel well either'.

Robbie put her head on Ronnie's shoulder.

- 'Thanks mum, i love you, you're the best'Robbie said giving Ronnie a kiss 'Is Rox downstairs then?'

- 'Yeah she is, ehm you go downstairs, i'll be there in a minute after i call Whit, then we're gonna get us some breakfast, wanna see you eat something before i leave'Ronnie said standing up.

Robbie also got up and left her room, then when she came out, Carol just got out of the bathroom.

- 'Where did you sleep last night, and what happened, run into a truck or something'Robbie said, receiving a slap on the arm by Ronnie.

- 'Morning Carol, there's coffee and breakfast downstairs if you want?' Ronnie said'you go downstairs now'she said to Robbie.

- 'She's got a sharp tongue that one'Carol said'but ehm, yeah i feel like i ran into a truck'.

- 'And is mum up yet, you both should get ready for work you know'Ronnie said.

- 'Yes 'mum''Glenda said walking out of the bedroom hearing in on the conversation.

- 'What ever'Ronnie said walking into her bedroom to make some calls.

- 'Let's get some coffe yeah'Glenda said putting her arm round Carol, and the two got downstairs.

- 'Well if it isn't Cagney and Lacey, what did you two do last night?'Roxy said getting some cups out of the cupboard.

- 'Yeah alright we look like crap ok girls, enough'Glenda said sitting down.

- 'Even Amy doesn't recognise you mum, Ames it's nan, look imagine her fresh and fruity'Robbie said which made Roxy smile.

- 'Oi, will you cut it out now!'Glenda said looking strict at Robbie who was laughing with Roxy'anyways, shouldn't you be getting ready for school or something?'

- ''Mums gonna let me stay home, cause of…well you know'Robbie said to Glenda but not wanting to tell Carol it was all about mr Mckindale.

- 'Oh alright, some horrible teacher told Ronnie she wasn't quite fit as a mum, well something like that'Glenda said'don't you worry darling nothings gonna happen, well to you that is, mr Mckindale should better be piping down or else'.

- 'Yeah well we're not gonna talk about him today alright'Roxy said looking at Robbie who was looking down to the floor and getting more quiet all of a sudden.

- 'Thank god it's almost weekend, what a week'Glenda said looking at Carol'i'm gonna have a quiet weekend in i think, how bout you?'

- 'Well quiet is not really a word we use over at Pat's'Carol said'but ehm, yeah i think i'm gonna sleep all day'.

- 'I'm gonna take Amy up for a change yeah Rox, i kinda smell something'Robbie said getting Amy out of her highchair.

- 'Yes babe cheers'Roxy said tapping Robbie on the shoulder.

- 'Alright ladies think you both better get moving, well …at least try yeah'Roxy said getting the plates of the table.

- 'You go take a shower first Carol, i will take another coffee alright'Glenda said pouring herself another one.

- 'Well, i'll better go home and take a shower, and i really need fresh clothes, my blouse got wine all over it from when you tripped on me last night'Carol said, starting to grin at the thought of that.

- 'Oi shuss you, i had to carry you home last night'Glenda said giving Carol a little push.

- 'Alright i'll see you over at the bookies yeah'Carol said walking out of the kitchen.

- 'You'd also better go take a shower mum alright, i can still smell sigaretsmoke on you and it's disgusting'Roxy said ordering her mum to go upstairs.

- 'Oi i'm your mum you're talking to, better watch that mouth of yours madam'Glenda said warning Roxy with her finger.

- 'Yeah yeah whatever, now go upstairs mum before you gonna be late at work'Roxy said.

Glenda left the kitchen and Roxy walked over to the livingroom, sat on the sofa and turned on the telly.

Upstairs Robbie was getting Amy dressed into some fresh clothes after she had changed her dirty nappie. Ronnie walked in.

- 'So i called school and Whit, and i texted miss Bell, she immediately answered me back that she understood so no worries alright'Ronnie said standing behind Robbie at the changingtable and putting her arms around her.

- 'Alright, so when are you going to the club or the Vic, what?'Robbie asked.

- 'I'm gonna take a shower in a bit and then i'll get dressed and pop over to Jack's see how he's getting on with the cleaning and then i'll be at the Vic till round 3 or 4'Ronnie said.

- 'Alright, why don't you go do your thing and i'll put this little one down for a nap yeah mum'Robbie said picking up Amy.

Ronnie smiled 'Look at you, you're so good with her, a proper little mummy'.

- 'Oi, shut up mum, i'm just taking good care of my favourite little niece, who i love to dead, yes i do, yes i do'Robbie said putting Amy down and soothing her a little with her hand on Amy's little head.

- 'You go to sleep yeah my little princess and auntie Robbie will be here later for you yeah, then we're gonna play'Robbie said then walked away from the cot and pushed Ronnie out.

Ronnie just smiled, at times Robbie could be really mature especially with taking care of Amy, and on other times she just wanted to be the little kid again and to be soothed by her mum herself.

Glenda just got out of the bathroom, and so Ronnie got in, and Robbie walked down the stairs to join Roxy in watching some telly and curling up together on the sofa.

After a while Ronnie was dressed and all and came down, while putting in her earrings she walked into the livingroom.

Roxy was asleep and Robbie had put a dvd on while laying up against her sister.

- 'Are you gonna be alright babe?'Ronnie asked Robbie 'i mean with Amy if Rox is still gonna be sleeping'.

Robbie just gave Ronnie an arrogant look.

- 'What do you think that i'm 5?'Robbie said feeling a bit insulted.

- 'Alright alright, i'm sorry, but if you need me call me yeah'Ronnie said putting on her boots.

- 'Yeah alright, maybe we can do lunch at the cafe?'Robbie asked'that would be nice right mum?'

- 'Yeah alright if i'm not to busy, i will ring you about it, and see if Rox wants to come too then yeah, otherwise if you wanna bring just Amy that's alright, i mean Roxy might be still sleeping then, think she was up really early this morning'. Ronnie said getting of the armchair walking over to Robbie and giving her a kiss 'like i said, call me if you need anything yeah'.

Robbie nodded and continued watching the dvd.

Ronnie got outside and walked over, next door, to Jack. She opened the door with her key and walked in 'It's me babe' she called.

- 'Jack?'Ronnie said again but there was no reply.

She looked around the appartement but Jack was nowhere to be found.

In the kitchen she saw a plate with some crumbs on it and ther was a cup with with still some coffee in it.

She picked up the cup and felt if it was still warm, but it was already cold. He must have left the house a while ago.

Ronnie walked out of the apartment and in front of Jack's door she looked onto the square.

Everyone was up and about getting to work or working on Bridgestreet.

Ronnie decided to go to the club, maybe Jack had already gone there.

On her way through Bridgestreet Ronnie saw Peggy coming out of the launderette.

- 'Auntie Peggy'Ronnie called. Peggy looked up and saw her niece.

- 'On your way to the club then?'Peggy asked putitng the laundrybag down.

- 'Yeah, i have to make some calls for deliveries and stuff for tonight, you know the Halloween party, and then after i'll be over at the Vic ok'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah alright, take your time sweetheart, i'll see you later, ehm are you letting Robbie go, cause Jay and ZsaZsa are going, Shirley, Phil and Billy decided that they could go'Peggy said.

- 'Yeah, she can go, but i haven't told her yet, wanna give her a surprise, i already got some costumes last week so she could pick one, but then the whole alcoholthingy happend'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah Shirley took ZsaZsa and Jay yesterday after the parentsmeeting, how did it go with Robbie?'Peggy asked.

- 'I'll tell you later yeah i really am in a hurry, sorry auntie Peg'Ronnie said knowing this could take a while and she just wanted to find Jack.

- 'Alright darling, i'll see you later then yeah, say hi to Jack for me' Peggy said, grabbing the bag and walking up to the Vic.

Ronnie walked over to the club. The door wa still locked.

For a minute Ronnie stood there wondering where Jack could be.

She grabbed her phone and called Jack's number.

She got Jack's voicemail.

- 'Jack where are you, i just went by your place and i'm at the club right now, ring me back please' Ronnie said.

Ronnie went inside and started to make some calls, while on the phone she kept checking messages on her mobilephone but Jack didn't call back or send a text.

She got a bit worried.

She called home to see how the girls were but from Robbie's tone of voice she could understand that she felt like Ronnie was checking up on her.

- 'Mum we're alright, just do your thing at the club or the Vic, we'll be alright, don't worrie so much yeah'Robbie had said.

Ronnie walked over to the bar, she had made her calls, some of the staff had come around to decorate everything so she could go over to the Vic.

- 'Alright, i'm off to the Vic, call me if you need me for something yeah?'Ronnie said to the staff present, they all nodded then continued decorating.

When Ronnie got out of the club she got a phonecall, it was Jack.

- 'Where the hell are you Jack, i've been worried sick?"Ronnie reacted irritated.

- 'Well i'm at home right now, ehm could you come over please, ehm there's something i wanna talk to you about'Jack asked.

Ronnie's face looked worried, why would Jack wanna have a word with her.

- 'What do you wanna talk about Jack?'Ronnie immediately got defensive.

- 'Just come home yeah'Jack said serious.

- 'Jack?'Ronnie said but Jack had put down the phone.

Ronnie started to walk a little hasty.

Because Jack sounded so serious that her head went spinning with all kind of thoughts.

Something had happened, to Jack, to Robbie, Roxy, oh god Amy, or did he found someone else, someone better, sweeter, not so complex as her, or her family.

She sighed as she stood in front of the Vic and looked at Jack's door.

She sighed again and then walked straight through the park and stood in front of the house, she looked over to nr 27, there was no movement to be seen.

She then looked over to Jack's window but because of the blinds she couldn't see anything.

The door opened and Jack stood there, looking serious.

Ronnie approached him slowy and hesitated a bit.

When she came to the door she looked at Jack.

- 'Please come in'Jack said serious. God he looked so bloody serious, Ronnie was thinking.

They both walked in and got into the livingroom.

- 'Jack what is this, just tell me what's wrong alright'Ronnie said almost getting shivers of getting more nervous.

Jack sighed and sat Ronnie down on his sofa.

Then Jack sat next ot her and grabbed both her hands.

- 'Oh my God Jack, i know this is something serious and you're killing me, just tell me what's wrong, if you wanna break up just say so'Ronnie said looking annoyed at Jack.

His silenced and serious look was tormenting her.

- 'Well it is serious yes, i wanna break up our relationship….'Jack said.

Before he could say anything else Ronnie stood up.

- 'What, why?"Ronnie asked shocked.

- 'You didn't let me finish'Jack said trying to make her sit down again.

In a glimps she thought Jack was starting to smile.

- 'You think this is funny Jack, do ya, breaking up with me, oh what a laugh'Ronnie said.

- 'Sit down Ron'Jack said forcing Ronnie to sit down again.

He put his finger on her lips 'just let me speak yeah, shut your gob'he said talking slowly.

Ronnie's irritation was written all over her face, what she thought she had with Jack was all blown in way in just one second, and she never had seen this coming, inside she was already crying but she wouldn't wanted to show that to Jack.

- 'I wanna break up our relationship, our datingrelationship that is'Jack said his face lightening up.

- 'Wh…what?'Ronnie asked not understanding anything what Jack just had said.

- 'I wanna break up our datingrelationship cause i want a real relationship, with you as my wife, and everlasting relationship'Jack said with a cheeky smile.

Ronnie starred at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

- 'What are you saying Jack'Ronnie asked a bit confused, not knowing if she heard Jack right.

- 'I'm asking you to marry me Ronnie, i want you to be my wife'Jack said.

Suddenly a smile slowly appeared on Ronnie's face 'Do you mean that, i mean, you really want me to marry you and be your wife?'Ronnie asked still in shock.

- 'Yes darling, i know you're the one, my soulmate, i love you so very much, it's unbearable to be with out you, i hardly slept last night thinking about it' Jack said'so what do you say?'


	44. Chapter 44

Was this for real, did Jack had just asked her to marry him. It felt like a dream.

For a minute Ronnie was in a trance, just starring at Jacks happy face.

Ofcourse she was gonna say yes, Jack really was the love of her life.

They had been through so much already, good and bad and everytime they ended up with eachother in the end.

This felt like it was meant to be.

- 'Yes, i say yes Jack, i will marry you, ofcourse i will, yes!'Ronnie said putting her arms around Jack and kissing him, getting all hyper.

- 'Oh that's great darling'Jack said and for a minute he fell quiet.

- 'Hey, what's wrong Jack?'Ronnie said noticing Jack being quiet and serious all of a sudden.

- 'Ehm, there's something else i've been thinking about, especially after yesterday, that's why i have to ask you'Jack said turning serious again.

- 'What?'Ronnie was looking a bit worried again from Jack's serious behaviour.

- 'Well ehm, if we get married, and become husband and wife, there's something else i would like, i ehm…, i would like to adopt Robbie too, i mean to be her father, and for her to be my daughter, i mean that's what she always meant to me even when we were apart, i love her Ronnie'Jack said.

Ronnie had tears in her eyes, she was so touched by Jack's kind words, and it made sense.

She had always seen the love Jack had for Robbie.

And she had seen the way Robbie always looked up to Jack and wished to have a dad like him, especially after Archie.

- 'I'm ehm… i am touched by what you just said, it is so sweet of you, for me it all makes sense'Ronnie said.

- 'But?'Jack asked feeling a 'but' coming up.

- 'Well, Robbie is not a baby anymore ,she always be my baby ofcourse but that's another story, she does have a mind of her own, so i would like it if you would ask her herself and see what her reaction will be, i definitely wanna marry you Jack, but the adoption is up to Robbie'. Ronnie said.

- 'Oh yeah definitely, í wasn't thinking of adopting her whether she liked it or not, i want her, to want me to adopt her, and if not, no hard feelings, it would hurt but i would understand, it would not change my love for her'Jack said 'and then there's still Glenda'.

- 'Well, she can't be her dad now can she?'Ronnie said smiling'she always be mum, i mean, i can see that mum is adjusting really well and i also see Robbie being really so much more comfortable with her, calling her mum and all that, that wouldn't change'.

- 'Alright so do you wanna tell them?'Jack asked stroking his hand through Ronnie's hair.

- 'Well, i think we should tell Robbie about the adoption with just you and me, then we can tell her first about it, and then Rox and mum and your family ofcourse'Ronnie said.

- 'Ehm i wanna tell your mum about the adoption first, i mean getting married and then the adoption ofcourse but not with everyone around, i mean i wouldn't wanna make her feel uncomfortable for any reason'Jack said.

- 'Alright yeah, oh i let Robbie stay at home today, cause of yesterday, she pretended to be sick at first'Ronnie said.

- 'Really, well that also made me think about it'Jack said 'i just wished i could've been there and i would have sorted him out'Jack said getting a little irritated thinking about what this teacher had said to Ronnie and Robbie.

- 'Ehm well, tonight she has the Halloweenparty, we're gonna be at the club working, but i want her to have a good time and not have the feeling we're watching her like all the time,and i don't know how she would react, i think she will be pleased, if not it would surprise me'.

- 'Yeah, but i don't wanna ruin her night out, so maybe we could tell her tomorrow, we could sleep over at my place maybe and then at breakfast we could tell her, then after we could go next door to see Rox and your mum'Jack said.

- 'That sounds like a good plan lovey'Ronnie said, sitting down on Jack's lap.

- 'You wanna go over and tell her that you persuaded me to let her go out tonight, making her think that you got me that far?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah come on'Jack said and they got up.

They both got out of the appartement and walked next door.

As they got in they heard music and walked into the livingroom.

Robbie was sitting on her knees and was holding Amy's hands making her stand up, and they were trying to dance with eachother.

Jack and Ronnie started to smile.

- 'Hey look Ames it's daddy and auntie Ronnie'Robbie said'look daddy how i can stand up and dance with my coolest auntie, auntie Robbie'.

Robbie smiled as Amy began to giggle.

- 'Where's Roxy?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Upstairs taking a shower'Robbie said.

Ronnie walked over to the radio and turned the volume a bit down.

- 'See that's your boring auntie Ronnie, yes, say booooring'Robbie said lifting Amy up and standing up.

- 'Oi i'm not boring, right Jack?'Ronnie said giving Robbie a soft slap on her bottom.

Jack smiled, he was happy, happy Ronnie had said yes, and already dreaming of what this little family would look like.

- 'Ehm sweetie i wanted to say something'Ronnie said sitting down on the armrest while Robbie gave Amy to Jack.

- 'What?'Robbie asked while also sitting down on the sofa.

- 'Well ehm do you think you're still up for that Halloween party tonight at the club?'Ronnie asked with a cheeky smile.

- 'You mean that mum, seriously, am i allowed?'Robbie said also looking at Jack, knowing that he pulled some strings like he promised her last night.

- 'Yes you can go darling'Jack said winking at Robbie, then at Ronnie.

- 'But i don't have a costu...'Robbie wanted to say something.

- 'You can choose a costume upstairs in mums closet, i knew you wouldn't look in there'Ronnie said laughing.

- 'Choose a costume, there's more then one?'Robbie asked, her eyes lit up.

- 'Yeah it's either a bumblebee or a princess'Ronnie said laughing seeing Robbie's face turning into dissapointment.

- 'Ha Ha very funny mum, so?'Robbie asked.

- 'A catwomanjumpsuit with mask and all, all black, something scary, which is my least favourite but i know you like scary stuff, and some vampirestuff, i hope that's allright, i know being a fairy or a little princess would be like really embarrasing right?'Ronnie said.

- 'Thanks mum, i love you, you know me so well'Robbie said standing up and putting her arms round Ronnie.

- 'Go on, go and look yeah'Ronnie said'Oh and you know Jack and i will be working tonight right?'

- 'Yeah your mum owning a club does has it's disadvantages'Robbie said smiling then running upstairs.

- 'Well you made her happy'Jack said giving Amy a little cuddle.

- 'Yeah and you made me happy too today'Ronnie said'i can't wait to tell her about us, i almost did'.

- 'Yeah, i know, let's just keep it our little secret alright, as soon as you know it, it will be tomorrow'Jack said.

xxxxxxx

Later that night Robbie was changing into her costume.

At first she didn't know which one to choose.

It was either the vampire costume, cause she had a thing for vampires, or the catwomansuit, it looked cool and sexy, especially with the mask.

- 'I love those teeth babysis, you really can take a nice bite in Pete's neck with those'Roxy said.

Robbie had asked Roxy to help out with make up and all.

Roxy, still not well ofcourse, decided not to go out really the whole night and getting into a costume, but she would go over to the Club for like an hour or so, just to see everyone dressed up.

- 'Think Pete is also going as a vampire either Edward Cullen or as Wolverine from the X-men, anyway he probably will not be easy to stay away from, i love Edward and Wolverine'Robbie said with a cheeky smile on her face.

- 'Oh you know what babe, you could go as catwoman but i can make you look like a vampire-catwoman, you know still with the teeth'Roxy said already pleased with what she was thinking off.

- 'Oh i like that Rox, you're the bestes sister, i love you'Robbie said jumping on Roxy who was sitting on the bed.

- 'Come let's do this'Roxy said getting all her make up together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- 'Mum you're gonna stay home tonight right?'Ronnie said while she and Glenda were in the kitchen having a coffee.

- 'Yeah, this week has been full of alcohol, it's enough now'Glenda said'i'm just gonna watch some telly and then i'll be off to bed, i'm staying with my granddaughter, so you all can go'.

- 'Roxy's only gonna be out for an hour or so, she's still not feeling well, but she keeps going out or going to work, so i don't know how long this is gonna take'Ronnie said.

- 'So it's till one right or midnight?' Glenda asked.

- 'Midnight, it's from the age of 12 mum, midnight is already late'Ronnie said'I mean i don't know if there be any 18 year olds but they probably wanna go on till later, but we said midnight, the club is open tomorrow till later so'.

- 'As long as it is a great night out right'Glenda said.

- 'Exactly'Ronnie said'Oh and mum, ehm tonight Robbie and me will be over at Jacks, so you'll see us tomorrow yeah'Ronnie said.

- 'Oh really'Robbie said walking into the kitchen in her outfit looking pretty scary eventhough she was wearing the sexy catsuit.

- 'Oh my god you look scary, kinda dark sweetie, don't know if sweetie is the right name for you looking like this'Ronnie said smiling getting up closer to see how everything looked.

- 'I don't know if i should stay at home with you looking like that?'Glenda said'you'd better behave yourself tonight little one, or you can scratch "party's"from your 'to do list'!'.

Glenda looked a bit strict at Robbie.

Ronnie and Robbie looked at eachother making faces.

- 'Don't worry mum, i will, i'm not gonna let this night out be spoiled right'Robbie said pretending to be biting Glenda's neck.

- 'And we will be there mum, not just to keep an eye on her but on everybody else'Ronnie said winking at Robbie.

- 'So ehm, sleeping at Jack's then?'Robbie asked'why can't Jack just sleep overhere then, you know, i can sleep in my own bed, my own room?'

- 'Ehm well, if that's what you want babe'Ronnie said.

She just didn't wanna push Robbie into sleeping at Jacks, she wanted to be relaxed tomorrow, that they all were relaxed tomorrow.

She would tell Jack to better stay over at 27 and then they would either go out for breakfast or lunch or dinner to tell her.

A little later, kids were coming into the club, there were more there then expected so they would have a good night tonight.

Ronnie and Jack had already been there before Robbie arrived with her group of friends.

- 'Ah this looks wicked man, your mum really knows how to throw a party, now she's looking um um um…well i'll be sitting at that bar all night babygirl, hanging on her lips'Fatboy was screeching dressed as a werewolf.

- 'Forget it Fats, i might be the one wearing these teeth but my mum really could bite your head off'Robbie said smiling, and waving to Ronnie who had seen her come in.

- 'Oh i only wish babygirl'Fatboy said waving also, and winking at Ronnie who sighed, smiled and helped a customer.

- 'So where will we be hiding tonight then?'Peter asked with a cheeky smile.

Peter was dressed as Edward Cullen, his hair was up a bit, his face was powdered white and Jane had gotten him colored lenses for his eyes.

He looked extremely hot.

- 'We're not gonna hide mister, i don't wanna spoil my one night of freedom, but i'll tell you what, as long as they see us once in a while somewhere here and there, they won't be to focused on us, so we'll see what happens'Robbie said.

- 'We all will be appearing here and there, i mean we're practicly all related some how to Jack or Ronnie so we have to make no problems for ourselves alright'Whitney said, dressed as lady GaGa.

- 'Give me a break, i'm just gonna have fun, you bunch of loosers'Lucy said, dressed as an angel with wings but with devils horns and a devilstail, just about right, Robbie had said to her.

The group sat together at some sofa's and they got of and on to the dancefloor to dance.

Everyone took their turns in giving away rounds of drinks.

When it was Robbie's turn, Peter and Whitney walked up to the bar with her, to help out with the drinks.

- 'Hi sweetie, having a good time then?'Ronnie asked as she was pouring some drinks for someone else.

- 'Yeah, it's great'Robbie said then waited for Ronnie to take her order.

While Ronnie was fixing the order, the three turned and looked around.

- 'I wish i could come here like from Thursday to Sunday or something'Whitney said'You know a little drinking, dancing, flirting'.

- 'Yeah well maybe next year or something, and then i mean once a weekend, mum would go mental if i was hanging here half of the week, don't think she would let me either'Robbie said smiling.

- 'I think it would only be fun at first, then when you come here regurlay it will get less interesting'Peter said taking some of the drinks in his hand, the ones Ronnie already had put on the bar.

- ''Here you go darling, this one is on me'Ronnie said winking at the kids.

- 'Ah cheers Ronnie'Peter said, while the girls just looked happy.

When the group got back to where they were sitting Whitney asked where Lucy and Jay were.

- 'They're were chased by Freddy Krueger'Leon said pointing to the toilets.

Robbie looked at Peter, and then Robbie walked away also to 'go to the toilet'when she was there she waited a minute in one of the toilets.

Then Peter came in.

He looked around and saw nobody around that looked like Jack or Ronnie.

He walked close to the doors and said Robbie's name softly.

One door opened and Robbie grabbed Peter and pulled him into the little toiletbooth.

They locked the door.

Peter sat down on the toilet and Robbie sat down on his lap, her legs on both sides of his waist.

- 'So what brings you here mister Beale'Robbie whispered into Peters ears.

- 'Bite me KittyKat'Peter said smiling naughty.

Robbie snuggled up into Peter's neck and kissed him.

- 'We can't stay in here forever Pete, i'm sorry to spoil this but i just don't wanna get in trouble this night'Robbie said looking serious.

- 'You won't, you'll go back in a minute or so and then i will come back some time later alright?'Peter said.

Robbie agreed with what Peter just said.

And to let him know she did, Robbie started to kiss Peter all over and they were holding eachother close.

Jack walked up to the bar, greeted some of the staff who were around and then walked up to Ronnie.

- 'Having a good time tonight then darling?'Jack asked rubbing Ronnie's back.

- 'Oh nothing could spoil this day Jack, i'm so happy we're getting married'Ronnie whispered the last line in Jacks ear before somebody else could hear it.

- 'Yeah i'm happy too'Jack said'the kids seem to be having a good time'.

- 'Yeah, which is good, they have been dancing and laughing overthere'Ronnie said looking at where Robbie and her friends were sitting before then she looked around.

- 'Where's Robbie, i don't see her'Jack said also looking around.

- 'Jack, i'm just gonna let her have a good time alright, she's probably over at the toilets or something, i told her we keep an eye on her, but i'm not watching her like a hawk, i want her to have a good time, not feeling us breathing down her neck'.

- 'Seen Pete then?'Jack asked looking again around to see if Peter was somewhere.

- 'There she is, look'Ronnie said, not letting Robbie know that they were looking for her.

- 'Alright, alright, i have to "chill out"she would say'Jack said smiling at Ronnie.

- 'You don't have to worry "dad", she'll be fine'Ronnie said giving Jack a hug.

A couple hours later the party came to an end. The whole evening had been a succes, kids dancing, laughing, and drinking but no fighting.

The group was about to leave so Robbie walked over to Ronnie.

- 'Ehm mum, is it ok if they bring me home, i mean i sleep at home, not at Jack's right, no use for me to stay here untill you both finaly go home, if they are all gone i don't wanna be here alone waiting'Robbie said putting her arms around Ronnie.

Ronnie looked surpised, cause with her friends around, Robbie was not always that cuddly as when it were just the two of them, she probably was getting tired.

- 'Oh i thought maybe we could have a little dance, like we always did when you were smaller, remember, i'll put some disco music on and

- 'Mum

- 'Ehm, yeah alright'Ronnie said pointing her finger at the group to come over to the bar.

- 'Guys you go home as a group alright, take the girls home first ok, Peter?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Don't worrie i'll wait till the frontdoor closes Ronnie'Peter said smiling.

- 'Alright babes i'll come and see you when i get home yeah'Ronnie whispered as she gave Robbie a hug.

Robbie then joined the group and were about to head upstairs.

- 'Oi Pete'Jack called.

Peter looked around, so did the whole group.

- 'Just take her home safe yeah'Jack said serious.

- 'He will Jack, common Pete'Robbie said a bit with a attitude trying to ignore Jack.

The whole evening had gone good with hardly any interference from Ronnie or Jack.

And now that they were about to leave they started to fuss.

- 'Robbie'Jack said grabbing Robbie's arm 'that also goes for you yeah, straight home and inside!'

- 'I will, god Jack, have you and Ron be holding yourselfs in all night, we will go home and straight to bed alright, our own beds that is'Robbie joked looking at the group who all started laughing.

- 'Oi behave yeah'Jack said'i'm serious'.

- ' Sorry alright' Robbie said she knew Jack was only concerned about her and it was already late, but she was around friends.

Robbie looked at Jack, who let go of her arm and she grabbed Pete's hand then they walked upstairs.

- 'Thank god my dad owns a cafe and the chippie, won't have to be afraid to be watched all night'Lucy said.

- 'Shut up Luce, at least she has a family who cares about her'ZsaZsa said'wish my mum was around to keep me in line'.

- 'We all have troubles'Lucy said.

- 'Yeah and some are trouble ey Lucy'Robbie said sqeezing Peters hand.

As they got to the square the group split up.

Lucy went straight inside and so were Jay and ZsaZsa. Leon, Fatboy an Peter walked up with Lauren, Whitney and Robbie.

- 'I'd better go inside'Robbie said before mum will be at the door, i'm sure Ronnie has called either her or Roxy that i'm on my way.

Robbie jumped up at Peter and he was holding her.

Robbie put her legs around his waist again and they both started kissing eachother.

- 'We'll see you this weekend then maybe?'Whitney said as Peter slowly took Robbie to her frontdoor.

Leon Fatboy and Lauren also said goodbye and the boys walked Lauren home.

- 'Don't know Whit, i'm still grounded, we'll see yeah'Robbie yelled back.

She jumped of Peter as she saw the door open and Glenda appearing in the dooropening.

- 'Hi darling, glad you're home'Glenda said'hello Peter'.

- 'Hi mrs Mitchell'Peter said a bit shyly.

- 'Oh call me Glenda, please'Glenda said'Alright darling come on, goodnight Peter'.

Glenda then walked back in wanted to give Robbie a minute of privacy.

Robbie looked at Pete and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

- 'I'll call you tomororw yeah'Peter said'sleep well!'.

- 'Alright i will, you too mister'Robbie said winking at Peter and then walking inside the house.

- 'So how's Rox?'Robbie asked Glenda 'mum said she called she wasn't coming cause she had thrown up tonight'.

- 'She's sleeping sweetheart, yeah she threw up 2 times tonight'Glenda said sitting down on the sofa.

- 'So tell me how was it?'Glenda asked smiling wanting to know everything.

Robbie sat down next to her mum and curled up to her and Glenda put her arm around her youngest daughter and pulled her close.

- 'It was so much fun, and oh you should have seen some of the costumes mum, really so awesome'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah i can imagine darling, but you look so good yourself'Glenda said kissing Robbie on the head.

- 'I'm glad mum let me go, i really had some laughs tonight, and we all danced, even the boys, they all did'Robbie said.

For a while they sat there but then Robbie yawned a couple of times.

- 'You're tired darling, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower and then off to bed alright'Glenda said'i'll see you in the morning'.

Robbie put her arms around Glenda and gave her a kiss, while Glenda gave her a big cuddle and hold her close for a while.

Then she tapped Robbie on the bottom.

- 'Common little one, up to bed now'Glenda said while Robbie got of the sofa.

- 'Sleep well mum, love ya'Robbie said walking out of the livingroom.

Glenda smiled then grabbed her glass of wine of the table and watched a little more telly.

After Robbie got out of the shower she walked over to Roxy's bedroom, she could hear her snorring. Quietly she sat down at Roxy's bedside, but still Roxy felt it and woke up.

- 'Robbie?'Roxy mumbled a bit.

- 'How are you feeling sis?'Robbie asked'Heard you threw up tonight'.

- 'Yeah, i wasn't up for coming to the club, sorry babe'Roxy said throwing the cover open so Robbie could cuddle up with her sister.

- 'You had a good night though?'Roxy asked'with Peter?'

- 'Yeah we had fun, we all did'Robbie said.

- 'Just fun?'Roxy asked'Tell big sis what you and Peter did, the rest i'm not really interested in if you know what i mean'.

- 'We danced alright, now go to sleep, i want you to feel better in the morning'Robbie said'night Rox, i love you'.

Robbie heard Roxy sighing. 'alright we'll talk tomorrow then babysis, and i love you lots too'.

Roxy then put her arms around Robbie who was feeling warm, with her not being well she kept feeling cold shivers, Robbie was her little heater in the bed.

The sisters both fell soon asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning Robbie woke up because Amy started crying. Robbie looked next to her, where her sister Roxy was still out of it.

She got out of the bed and picked up Amy from her cot, then holding her little niece close and soothed her by singing to her softly.

She didn't know she was being watched by Jack, who also had heard Amy cry and wanted to see what was the matter with his little girl.

After a minute or so Amy calmed down and Robbie gave her a kiss.

Robbie then put her on the changingtable giving her niece a little toy to be busy with that so that she could change her.

Jack smiled and got away from the door, he knew Amy was in good hands.

- 'So little princess why don't i change you into a fresh nappie and then we'll leave mummy in bed and go downstairs, alright little babes'Robbie said still soothing her niece.

When she was done she picked up Amy from the changingtable and took her downstairs.

When they got to the kitchen Jack was already making some coffee.

- 'Morning daddy'Robbie said talking for Amy.

Jack secretly enjoyed it when Robbie pretended to talk for Amy. He felt like it was like she was calling him dad.

Jack smiled at the girls.

- 'Morning my sweethearts'Jack said giving both girls a kiss.

Robbie sat Amy down in her highchair, gave her a kiss on the head and grabbed Amy's little bowl.

Then she got some of the stuff to make her niece a little porridge.

- 'So did you have fun last night darling?'Jack asked getting some milk out of the fridge.

- 'Yeah we had great fun, and the club looked great, you did a great job Jack'Robbie said 'so mum's still sleeping then?'

- 'She was when i came down'Jack said giving Amy her bottle of milk.

- 'So ehm Jack that teacher, from the parentsnight?'Robbie then said.

- 'Yeah what about him darling?'Jack said.

- 'Well when you were on the force right, …ehm did you ever had any teachers arrested, you know for just being horrible and not human, verbaly assault or something?'Robbie asked.

Jack smiled and slid over with the barstool next to Robbie, and put his arm around her shoulder.

- 'Don't you worry about this teacher anymore sweetheart cause if he does something out of order, he's gonna answer to me alright, and you can tell him that!'Jack said a little annoyed that this pathetic teacher could still get under Robbie's skin.

- 'Tell who what?'Ronnie said as she came into the kitchen giving Robbie a kiss on the head, Amy and Jack.

- 'Nothing mum, so you had a little ly in then?'Robbie said not wanting Ronnie to know she still was bothered by mr Mckindale.

- 'Yeah i guess i needed it, so you took Amy downstairs then baby?'Ronnie asked cuddling Robbie.

- 'Yeah , Rox was stil asleep and Ames started to cry so i gave her a cuddle'Robbie said taking a zip of her coffee.

- 'Ooooh and you give the best ones, sorry Jack but she really does'Ronnie said giving Robbie a big squeeze.

- 'Mum'Robbie said'go make me some breakfast Veronica'.

- 'Oi, shuss you'Ronnie said putting her hand on Robbie's mouth 'what do you want then?'

- 'Toast, eggs and sausages'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'And?'Ronnie said.

- 'Now'Robbie said laughing she knew Ronnie was waiting on her to say 'please'.

Ronnie gave Robbie a little tickle and then got started on making some breakfast.

After she was done and put some breakfast on the plates, Ronnie put the plates on the table and sat down.

- 'So ehm, i was thinking babes, that you, Jack and me could go out for lunch this afternoon'Ronnie said winking at Jack.

Jack knew Ronnie was excited about wanting to tell Robbie first about getting married and Jack wanting to adopt her.

Ronnie had been dreaming for a normal familylife for Robbie.

With their mum running out on their lifes, manipulating Archie, Ibiza, Ronnie off and on with Jack, Roxy getting pregnant with Jack's baby instead of Sean.

Their dad coming back in their lives, again trying to manipulate, Ronnie's miscarriage by Archie, Archie getting killed, and their mum returning in their lives again, and this was just a little bit of the things they had been through.

She really wanted Robbie to have a happy childhood to look back on.

But it has had it obstacles.

Maybe now things were gonna get more normal.

It's why she spoilt Robbie rotten with love, cuddles, attention and ofcourse getting her mostly what she wanted, it was all to make up for the past, but mostly because she loved her to pieces, both her sisters, and little niece.

- 'What are we having lunch for?'Robbie asked looking into the morningpaper.

- 'Ehm well, just to have lunch, with just the three of us'Ronnie said winking to Jack .

- 'Alright, oh mum can we rent a dvd then maybe, you know for after lunch, or for tonight, so we can watch that with Rox and mum, nobody's going out anymore so?'Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah ok, sounds good, we pick a couple and then we can have one tomorrow too ok'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah great, there are a lot of good ones out now'Robbie said taking the last bite of her breakfast.

- 'I'm gonna go up to see if Rox is awake yet yeah, maybe she wants something to eat'Robbie said.

- 'Alright sweety , here take some tea up to her'Ronnie said handing Robbie a cup of tea she was just making for herself.

Robbie took the cup of tea and walked out of the kitchen.

Ronnie sat next to Jack, resting her head on his shoulder, putting her arms around her waist.

- 'I really can't wait to tell her'Ronnie said'looking forward to see her face'.

- 'Yeah, i'm a bit nervous, i'm scared for a negative reaction, you know that she won't be pleased that i'm marrying her'precious mummy' Jack said.

- 'Oh she will be pleased, don't worry, i can see her look at you and Amy when you give her attention or a cuddle'Ronnie said'she wants to have a dad like that, dad could be nice, but mostly for his own benefit'.

- 'Thank god she has you as a mum Ron'Jack said.

Robbie got up and ran into Glenda who came out of her bedroom.

- 'Morning darling, were you up already?'Glenda asked giving her youngest a cuddle and a kiss.

- 'Yeah, Ames started crying'Robbie said 'did you sleep well, heard you snorring and i know it wasn't Roxy?'

- 'What?'Glenda asked smiling'i wasn't snorring, i never snore, and how would you know your sister wasn't snorring then ey?'

- 'Cause i was in the next room sleeping in Roxy's bed'Robbie said smiling taking the mick out of Glenda.

- 'You little cheek'Glenda said tickling Robbie, grabbing her and squeezing her'wanna take the mick out of your old mum ey?'

Robbie was laughing 'this was easy mum'.

- 'Alright, are you going to get dressed?'Glenda asked Robbie.

- 'No not yet i was….oh no'Robbie said walking back to the stairs.

- 'What?'Glenda asked.

- 'I was gonna bring up tea for Rox, but my phone was on the buffet in the hallway so i put the tea down, checked some messages and went upstairs the tea is still…'Robbie couldn't finish cause…

- 'Robbie!'Ronnie was calling from downstairs'i got some tea here, which is gonna turn cold in a minute, for your sister, please come down and make a new one yeah'.

- 'Alright mum'Robbie said walking down the stairs followed by Glenda.

Robbie rushed down and walked into the kitchen.

- 'Really Robbie if your head wasn't stuck to your body you would forget it somewhere for sure'Ronnie said already making some new tea for Roxy.

Afer a couple minutes Robbie walked up again to Roxy's bedroom and she already heard music.

Robbie walked in and Roxy was sitting up in bed.

- 'Finally, i'm drying out here babysis'Roxy said ordering her sister to hurry up by snapping her fingers.

- 'Yeah i left it cold downstairs alright Queenbee'Robbie said and gave her sister the tea.

She then sat next her on the bed.

- 'So don't you wanna know where Amy is then?'Robbie asked.

- 'Ehm, well, let's see, you probably took her out of her cot, changed her hopefully,brought her downstairs, probably gave her something to eat and she's probably still downstairs with either Ronnie, Jack or mum'Roxy said with a "you think i'm stupid'face.

- 'Well, she's not'Robbie said with the "so you think you know everything "-look 'i woke up earlier, she wasn't in her cot, not with Ronnie Jack or mum, so i looked out on the square and i saw her sitting on he bench with little Kamil so"Robbie said looking at Roxy.

- 'You're so full of it Robbie'Roxy said putting her arm around Robbie's neck pretending to be choking her.

Robbie tried to get out of Roxy's arms but Roxy was a little stronger then that.

- 'Rox, let go of me, i see you're not sick anymore so get that fat ass out of bed and go downstairs so you can do some dishes or something'Robbie said a little irritated with her sister trying to be the strongest between them.

- 'You 've got such a big mouth to your big sister'Roxy said slapping Robbie on the bum to with one hand, still holding her with the other, all just to wind up Robbie.

- 'Let go of me Roxy!'Robbie started to slap Roxy back and to raise her voice'ROOOXYYY STOOOP!'

- 'Oi what is going on in here?'Jack said who walked in with Amy'cut it out, Robbie go take a shower and get dressed yeah, and start a little homework cause with lunch and those movies you may not be into it anymore alright.

- 'Listen to "daddy Jack" Robbie'Roxy teased Robbie, as she let go of her sister.

But not without receiving a slap on the arm from Robbie.

Roxy reacted by grabbing Robbie's arm and pulling her towards her again and gave her a couple of slaps on her legs and bum which made Robbie loose her temper since Roxy was laughing out loud about it.

Just as Robbie wanted to do something to Roxy, Jack grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the bed.

- 'Out Robbie, shower i said!'Jack said'was that really nescessary Rox?'

- 'She's asking for it Jack'Roxy said'she wants to joke around with me and as soon as it's not going her way she looses her temper'.

- 'Yeah wonder where she got that temper from?'Jack said standing by Amy's cot.

Roxy sighed and got up and walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Robbie had not listened to Jack to go take a shower but instead also had gone downstairs.

She was already in the ivingroom with Ronnie and Glenda.

When Roxy walked in to the livingroom she saw Robbie behind the computer.

- 'Ói, what are you doing downstair, didn't Jack tell you to go take a shower?'Roxy said walking up to Robbie.

Ronnie and Glenda's eyes followed Roxy not knowing what was going on.

- 'I'm doing my homework'Robbie said pretending to be busy with schoolwork.

- 'You're so full of it Robbie, let me see'Roxy said looking at a chatscreen Robbie couldn't lock quickley enough.

- 'Get up"Roxy said grabbing Robbie's arm, trying to get her away from the computer.

- 'Mum make her let go of me'Robbie screamed.

- 'Roxy'Ronnie said standing up.

- 'Let go of me Roxy!'Robbie said giving her sister a slap on her arm, hoping she would let go of her.

- 'You little brat'Roxy said giving Robbie a slap back.

Then Ronnie jumped in and grab hold of Robbie who was trying to pull Roxy's hair.

- 'Let go of her Roxy, and you chill out!'Ronnie said making Robbie sit down on the sofa next to Glenda and Roxy sat down on the armchair.

- 'Now what the hell is going on with you two?'Ronnie asked looking at Robbie.

- 'Oh yeah blame me for hysteria lane here'Robbie said looking irritated to Ronnie.

- 'You'd better shut your gob before i smack you one'Roxy said looking a little annoyed at her babysister.

- 'I was just taking the mick out of her and then she started to slap me mum'Robbie said'i took the mick out of mum and she didn't react like psycho overthere'.

Roxy stood up and wanted to have a go at Robbie but Ronnie wouldn't let her.

- 'Rox, why don't you go have some breakfast and you, did Jack ask you to take a shower?'Ronnie asked, hands on her hips.

- 'Yes, but he also told me to do some homework since we were gonna have lunch and rent some dvd's'Robbie said.

- 'Upstairs and shower, now Robbie'Ronnie said pointing to the hallway.

- 'Mum i wanna do..'Robbie said.

- 'Better move it or we're not gonna rent any dvd's, is that clear?'Ronnie said looking strict at Robbie, who was looking irritated at Roxy who was laughing.

- 'Better go upstairs darling'Glenda said'take a shower and calm down a bit yeah'.

- 'Look at her mum, she's laughing at me'Robbie said to Ronnie.

Ronnie turned to Roxy who immediately took on a serious face.

Ronnie sighed deeply, scratched her forehead 'you kitchen, and you upstairs, and better not hear a peep out of both of you today or else'Ronnie said.

- 'What you gonna do Ron, ground me, smack my bottom?'Roxy said standing up.

- 'Wanna try me Rox, we've been ther before haven't we, show mum how i take care of you ey'Ronnie said looking sharply at Roxy.

Robbie knew this was pretty serious so got up and left the room, and went upstairs.

Roxy also walked out of the livingroom and went to the kitchen.

- 'Like i said before mum'2 teenagers and a baby, Roxy will never grow up'Ronnie said sitting down next to Glenda, who put her arm around her and pulled her close.

- 'You are doing really great darling, never forget that, me and the girls are pretty thankfull for that'Glenda said. Ronnie just starred, through this she had forgotten for a moment what she was psyched for, getting married to Jack, and him asking Robbie to adopt her.


	46. Chapter 46

For a couple hours it had been quiet in the house. Roxy had taken Amy over to the Vic to see auntie Peggy, and to get some fresh air.

Carol had come by to see if Glenda was up for lunch, with her and Pat at the Cafe, and then maybe go for a drink at the Vic.

Robbie was upstairs, she had taken a shower and had got dressed. After that, she had made a start on some homework, right after she had given Peter a call.

Jack had gone over to Max for a quick visit and Ronnie was doing some paperwork, for the club, at home.

After a while Ronnie went upstairs to see how Robbie was doing on her homework since it had been a little quiet up there.

She first took a peek inside, Robbie was laying on the bed reading some book.

Some music was playing softly.

Robbie looked up from her book, when she saw Ronnie walking in.

- 'How are you coming along with your homework sweetie?'Ronnie asked sitting down on the bed next to Robbie.

- 'Alright, have to read a couple of chapters of this book'Robbie said showing Ronnie the book she was reading.

- 'So what was all that about with Roxy?'Ronnie asked while stroking through Robbie's hair'.

- 'Are you only asking me? Robbie asked Ronnie, knowing already that she probably hadn't asked Roxy also.

- 'I'm asking you now'Ronnie said folding her arms together.

- 'You're only asking me cause i'm 15 and just cause she's like 3 times older then me?'Robbie said' you are treating me like a child, and just cause she's older you just let it be, letting her get away with it?'

- 'Wow?'Ronnie said'oh and 3 times older, i wish, but if Rox were the older sister we…well i really don't wanna think about that to be honest'.

- 'See, you know how she is mum, she always wanna show me that she's boss, and that she can wind me up cause i'm her younger sister'Robbie said.

- 'Yes my sweet i know how she is, and so do you, that's why you should just ignore her, it gives her pleasure to wind you up baby'Ronnie said smiling.

- 'Well could she pick on you next time then'Robbie said.

- 'Unfortunately she's smart enough to not do that, listen, Jack will be home any minute, so i want you to get ready, so we can go out for lunch ok?'Ronnie said.

- 'Do we really have to go out Ron, can't we just have some sandwich here then?'Robbie said.

Ronnie was not expecting this, coming from Robbie 'no come on, you'll get some fresh air, and i just wanna have a real lunch with you and Jack'.

- 'Alright bossy'Robbie said 'where are we going then, the cafe?'

Ronnie started laughing 'no darling, Jack wants to take us to Fargo's'

- 'Alright, let's go downstairs then see if Jack's home already'Robbie said'ehm are we still gonna rent some dvd's mum?'

- 'Yeah after lunch alright'Ronnie said standing up and turning of the music.

Robbie also stood up and they both walked downstairs.

Jack just got in, when the girls were coming down.

- 'Hi girls, are you both ready yet?'he asked.

- 'Yes Jack, just let me get my purse'Ronnie said walking into the livingroom.

Robbie put some shoes on and got her jacket.

5 minutes later, they were out the door and on their way to Fargo's.

When they arrived, they were escorted to their table.

In the middle of lunch Ronnie and Jack kept making eyecontact with eachother.

Ronnie was gonna tell Robbie about the marriageproposal of Jack, and Jack was gonna do the adoptionpart.

When Ronnie wanted to come out with it, a waiter came to their table, asking if they wanted new drinks.

- 'Yes, can we have the same again please?' Jack said, smiling at Robbie then looking at Ronnie.

- 'What s going on?'Robbie asked suddenly.

Apparantely the eyecontact-technics of Jack and Ronnie had been noticed by Robbie and raised some questions with her.

- 'What do you mean darling?'Jack asked, as if he didn't know what she was on about.

- 'Well you and mum looking at eachother like every minute, making faces?'Robbie said starring at them like they were extremely weird.

Ronnie looked at Jack and then back to Robbie who was making faces herself.

Then Ronnie looked back at Jack, who was smiling, and nodded that it was alright if Ronnie told Robbie now.

- 'Ehm sweetie, i wanna, ehm…well Jack and i wanna tell you something?'Ronnie said'something that hopefully will make you happy?'

- 'What, i'm not grounded anymore?'Robbie's eyes lit up.

- 'Ehm no that's not it, it's better i think'Ronnie said, smiling to Robbie then to Jack, thinking Robbie didn't have a clue of what they were gonna tell her.

- 'Better?'Robbie said 'oh i know, did miss Bell call you, you know about mr Mckindale, he's fired right?' Robbie's face was looking relieved, about the thought, that mr Mckindale wouldn't be at school anymore.

It made Ronnie and Jack look at eachother, Robbie going back to school on Monday could still give some problems.

-'' Ehm, no that's not it either, i'm sorry about that darling, i wish i could also make that possible'Jack said putting his hand on Ronnie's hands under the table.

- 'Well then i really don't have a clue, i'm sorry but i can't do it if you don't give me any clues ya know' Robbie said taking a zip of her softdrink.

- 'Alright ehm…well yesterday Jack called me over to his place and he said he wanted to break up our relationship'Ronnie said wanting to bring it the same as Jack had done to her.

- 'You're breaking up …and that's what you think makes me happy, what are you stupid?"Robbie said standing up and raising her voice.

This time Ronnie didn't say anything about Robbie calling her stupid, she reacted exactly the same as Ronnie had done the other day, as she hoped Robbie would react.

- 'Sit down baby'Ronnie said making Robbie sit down again, she knew she couldn't led Robbie on the way Jack had done to her, Robbie would probably loose her temper again and that was not at all the plan.

- 'I don't understand you both, breaking up, again, for how long…djees'Robbie said looking down, getting frustrated, she could cry about the fact that again Jack was not gonna be around as often anymore, how long was this off and on relationship gonna go on.

- 'Sweetie, Jack wanted to break up our datingrelationship,he doesn't wanna break up "us" he wants us to have a real relationship, you know the one you get when you get married to eachother'Ronnie said all smiles.

Robbie slowly looked up as if Ronnie had been speaking in a different language.

- 'Ehm, i just heard you tell me that Jack wants to marry you, is that really what i heard mum?'Robbie said looking a bit confused.

- 'Yes sweetheart, i asked your mum to marry me'Jack said smiling.

Robbie's confused face turned into one big smile, she got up and hugged both Ronnie and Jack, and gave them both a kiss 'Ahh this is so great'.

- 'Yeah, are you happy?'Ronnie asked.

- 'MY MUM AND JACK ARE GETTING MARRIED AND I'M REALLY HAPPY!'Robbie screamed throughout Fargo's.

People, who were having lunch, looked up from there plates and, began applauding and smiling at the couple and raising there glasses to the happy couple.

Ronnie got up and put her arms around Robbie 'i love you so much babe, i'm so glad you're happy cause that's what i want, i want us all to be happy'Ronnie said.

- 'I'm more then happy mum, i know you love Jack and that he loves you, and i love you both, i'm happy it's finally gonna happen'Robbie said giving Ronnie a loving kiss on the cheek.

- 'Well babe…ehm, there's is just one thing more to tell you, well rather ask you really'Ronnie said, still her arms around Robbie.

- 'What's that, you want me to be a bridesmaid?'Robbie really asked serious.

- 'That's no question darling, that's for sure ofcourse'Jack said.

- 'Then what?'Robbie asked, not having the slightest idea what these two lovebirds were on about.

- 'Well actually it's Jack that wants to ask you something'Ronnie said as she sat down again.

Jack got up and sat next to Robbie.

- 'Darling, you know how i feel about your mum right, and that i also love you very much'Jack said looking at Robbie who was all ears with Jack.

Robbie listened very closely to what Jack was saying, afraid she would get confused again about what was said to her.

- 'Yeah i know'Robbie said'you show me all the time, i mean even when you and Ron weren't together anymore'.

- 'Yes exactly'Jack said'and, well… i was thinking that if i would marry your mum, you would become my stepchild right?'Jack said.

- 'Yeah something like that, sort of *adopted-step-child somethingy* i don't know how you call that'Robbie said, still very serious.

- 'That is why i asked your mum, who wanted me to ask you, ehm'Jack stopped.

- 'What?'Robbie asked.

- 'I want to ask you if you would wanna be my daughter, i mean legally'Jack said'i would really like to adopt you, if that's ok with you?'

Robbie starred at Jack, then Ronnie, then back to Jack again.

- 'Adopt me, as your daughter…'Robbie said sounding confused yet again.

- 'Jack wants to adopt you, so you become his daughter, and Jack becomes your dad'Ronnie tried to make it clear to Robbie.

- 'Really?'Robbie said a bit insecure' you really want me to be your daughter Jack?'

- 'Yes darling, i would be honoured to be your dad' Jack said 'and i want you to know that if you wanna think about it first or..'

- 'Yes…'Robbie said all of a sudden.

- 'Excuse me? Jack said looking a bit confused at Ronnie then back to Robbie.

- 'I want it too, i really want you to be my dad Jack'Robbie said getting a bit emotional, she never thought Jack would actually would even consider having her as his daughter.

Robbie put her arms around Jack just as he wanted to do the same. Ronnie also was a bit emotional, this was such a sweet moment, a moment she wished she could have shared with Roxy and her mum there, but this adoption was really a big thing so they had to do it this way.

- 'So ehm when are you gonna do this, this adoption Jack?'Robbie asked.

Jack looked at Ronnie, then they both looked at Robbie.

- 'Well we wanna tell mum and Rox first, it might be a bit hard on mum maybe'Ronnie said also sitting down next to Robbie.

- 'Mum?'Robbie asked 'she can't be my dad now can she?'

Ronnie and Jack started to laugh when Robbie said exactly the same as Ronnie had said the day before.

- 'Yeah but maybe she feels you'll be taking away from her or something'Ronnie said.

- 'What?'Robbie said a bit defensive'i can't believe i'm hearing this, hearing this from you, mum feeling like Jack or you might take me away from her, hello, she left me remember, she left me with Archie, with Archie of all people!'

Robbie stood up and left the table.

Ronnie stood up.

- 'Ron leave her for a minute'Jack said'i know what you mean, but Robbie just didn't pick it up like that'.

- 'No, i need to explain what i mean, clearly she didn't hear it as i wanted to say it to her'Ronnie said standing up and walking from the table.

She walked outside to see if Robbie was there. She saw Robbie sitting on a bench.

Ronnie walked over and sat next to Robbie and put her arms around her.

- 'I didn't mean for you to understand it like that babe'Ronnie said.

- 'Then why didn't you tell me in a way i would understand?'Robbie asked.

- 'I don't know sweetie, it just came out that way'Ronnie said'what i mend was that mum ofcourse left you, us with dad, and she has come back finding out that i adopted you and you're calling me mum, that i'm the mum you have been knowing all your live'.

- 'Yeah, but she knows that right, and she's also mum now right but then just a little different'Robbie said'you will always be my mum, and Glenda will always be our mum, does that make any sense?'

- 'Yes for me it does, but you know mum, she might feel left out or something'Ronnie said.

- 'But she won't, i promise'Robbie said as if she needed to prove it to Ronnie 'Jack becoming my dad won't change anything in our relationship with her'.

- 'Well maybe you should tell her that then right after we tell her the news then alright?'Ronnie said pulling Robbie close.

- 'Yeah ofcourse, i don't want her to feel left out'Robbie said, then getting out of Ronnie's arms and standing up'come on, Jack's sitting all alone in there'.

They both walked back to Fargo's, to join Jack again.


	47. Chapter 47

After lunch Ronnie, Jack and Robbie went over to the videostore to get some dvd's.

Then they went home, after their very special lunch.

The marriage-proposal and the adoption of Robbie by Jack made Ronnie's day, she felt so happy.

Jack was happy cause both Ronnie and Robbie said yeas to his proposals.

And Robbie was glad the man she wished for to have as a dad, asked her to be his daughter and marry her mum.

Ronnie and Robbie were preparing some dinner for themselves, Roxy, Amy and Glenda.

Ronnie had called her sister and mum, and asked them, to be home for dinner, and not call it off or just stay away.

Roxy and Glenda both, ofcourse, had asked what was going on.

But as much as Ronnie wanted to tell them, she still kept quiet and said she just wanted the family together.

- 'Babes, could you hand me that spoon over there please'Ronnie said to Robbie, who was stirring in some bowl, helping out Ronnie.

Robbie handed Ronnie the spoon she needed.

- 'Are you alright my little lovey hmm?'Ronnie asked Robbie, as she was starring at the food Ronnie was preparing.

- 'Yeah, i was just wondering, ehm what do you think Rox and mum will say when they hear about Jacks proposal and him wanting to adopt me, i mean what they really will think'Robbie asked leaning on the kitchensink, watching Ronnie cook and snitching some of the food and eating it.

Ronnie smiled and gave Robbie a playfull little slap on her hand.

- 'Well, i don't think they would expect it, i mean maybe the proposal yes, but Jack adopting you no'Ronnie said looking at Robbie's worried face'i don't want you to worry about it ok, it will all be alright sweetie'Ronnie put the spoon down and put her arms around Robbie and gave her a loving cuddle.

- 'Are you happy mum?'Robbie asked looking up to Ronnie.

- 'Yes i am, i really am very happy, and you darling?'Ronnie asked pinching Robbie's cheek.

- 'Yeah, i can't wait to tell everyone about you and Jack getting married, and Jack becoming my dad'Robbie said walking over to the table and sitting down on a barstool.

- 'Eh excuse me, but you're not done yet, could you get those potatoes peeled please?'Ronnie said smiling at Robbie who was sighing.

Then they heard the frontdoor open and Glenda walked in with Roxy who was pushing the buggy with Amy in it.

- 'Hiya darlings'Glenda said walking into the kitchen tapping Ronnie on the back and giving Robbie a hug.

Roxy, who had given Amy to Jack in the livingroom, also came into the kitchen.

- Hi Ron, little brat'Roxy said then looking over Robbie's shoulder at what she was doing.

- 'Want a drink Rox?'Glenda asked opening the fridge.

- 'Yes cheers mum'Roxy said sitting down next to Robbie and started starring at her.

- 'What?'Robbie asked, knowing Roxy did that to wind her up, cause she was peeling the potato's.

- 'Oi, we're not gonna have that tonight alright, i told you two before, one peep!'Ronnie said looking serious at both Roxy and Robbie.

- 'You do it freak' Robbie said pushing the bag with potato's to Roxy and getting of the barstool and walking out of the kitchen.

- 'Oi you get back here and finish this!'Roxy said to her babysister.

- 'How old are you anyways Roxy, you will finish it alright, mum could you watch this for a minute while i check on Robbie'Ronnie said.

- 'Ron you get her right here, that little brat' Roxy said'I'm not gonna ,….'

Roxy then grapped a knife when she saw Glenda looking at her seriously .

Ronnie had walked to the livingroom where Robbie was sitting next to Jack checking out the dvd's they had rented for tonight and tomorrow.

- 'You're not gonna help me out anymore babe?'Ronnie asked while sitting on the armrest.

- 'Not with that freak in the kitchen'Robbie said still starring at the dvd's.

- 'Oi you don't call your sister freak!'Jack said then looking at Ronnie.

- 'Jack's right, now come on and finish this, just don't take notice of your sister, like i told you before sweetie'Ronnie said winking at Jack.

- 'Get her out of the kitchen first'Robbie said looking at Ronnie.

- 'No, you're just gonna ignore her, just try it alright, you will be sitting together at the diningtable later and i don't want any irritation there or you'll have me to answer too ok'Ronnie said.

Robbie got up and put the dvd's on the table and walked by Ronnie.

Jack grabbed Ronnie's hand and they just looked at eachother.

Ronnie also got up and walked back to the kitchen where Robbie sat at the table with Roxy, both peeling potatoes.

Glenda was standing by the stove, keeping an eye on the food and the girls.

About an hour later the table was set in the livingroom and they all were sitting at the table having dinner.

- 'So what's going on then?'Roxy asked noticing both her sisters were more quiet then usual.

- 'What do you mean, i'm enjoying the food'Ronnie said taking another bite and giving Roxy an "i don't know what you're talking about'look.

- 'What about you?'Roxy then asked Robbie who looked up to her sister.

- 'Don't know, i'm hungry Rox, alright' Robbie said taking some more of the potatoes and meat.

Jack looked at Ronnie, he could notice Robbie being uncomfortable knowing about this big thing they were gonna tell Roxy and Glenda.

- 'Ehm well there's actually something'Jack said winking at Ronnie that it was time to tell them.

- 'I knew it, alright what's going on then?'Roxy said, a bit full of herself that she knew something obviously was going on.

- 'Jack asked me to marry him yesterday'Ronnie said and starting to gloat looking at Roxy then Glenda who were both surprised.

Their surprised faces quickly turned into big smiles.

Glenda, who was sitting next to Ronnie, gave her daughter a hug then walked over to Jack to do the same.

Roxy got off her chair and walked over to Ronnie and alos gave her a hug.

- 'Yesterday, and you wait till today to tell me? Roxy said'i'm so happy for you Ron and what about you, you knew about this already smartmouth, how come you told her first?'

- 'Well because of something else, something Jack had to ask Robbie first'' Ronnie said looking at Jack, then at Robbie.

- 'What was that then?'Glenda asked.

- 'What did you do?'Roxy asked Robbie, who was just feeling a little uncomfortable not knowing how they would react to Jack wanting to adopt her.

- 'She did nothing Rox, Iack asked her something very important'Ronnie said looking at Jack.

- 'Oh Jack'Roxy said sitting down pouting'i wanted to be a bridesmaid too'.

- 'You can Rox, don't worry'Jack said'but it wasn't about that, ehm, i asked Robbie if i could adopt her so i would become her father'.

- 'What?' Glenda said looked a bit shocked not expecting this news 'you want to adopt my daughter?'

- 'Oh wow, that's really nice of you Jack, and are you ok with it babysis?'Roxy asked.

- 'Yeah, i am'Robbie said looking at Roxy then to Glenda who wasn't sharing the same happiness.

It made Robbie feel so uncomfortable that she got up and left the table, running out of the room, grabbing her jacket and then getting out of the house.

- 'Thanks mum, she already was uncomfortable about how you were gonna react, nothings gonna change for you, you still be mum to her, she told me'Ronnie said walking away from the table and straight to the door, running outside 'Robbie?'.

- 'Ronnie?'Pat said standing outside in front of her house'if you're looking for Robbie, she just ran that way' Pat pointing towards the playground.

- 'Oh thanks Pat'Ronnie said just as Roxy came out.

- 'Where did she go Ron?'Roxy asked putting her jacket on.

- 'Pat said she ran overthere, so let's just look around'Ronnie said looking a bit worried.

- 'Ron'Roxy said.

- 'What?'Ronnie said looking back at her sister

- 'I'm really happy for you, i know you wanted this really bad, and i'm happy for babysis, i know she loves Jack, have to admit he's better for her then dad has ever been'Roxy said.

- 'Thanks baby'Ronnie said giving her sister a hug.

- 'Don't worry about mum, it's only her first reaction, if she puts things into perspective she knows nothing's gonna change and she sees how happy Robbie is with having Jack as a dad'Roxy said.

The sisters both walked up the square to see if they could find Robbie.

Inside Jack and Glenda were sitting on the sofa.

- 'I'm sorry i reacted like this Jack'Glenda said feeling bad that her reaction made Robbie leaf the house feeling upset.

- 'Well to be honest Ronnie was afraid you would react like this, but ehm, like she said, Robbie said nothing was gonna change, and you can't be her dad right'Jack said with a little smile on his face.

Glenda looked at Jack and started to grin herself.

- 'Ofcourse i can't be her father, i wish i could have been both, for all three of my girls, but i'm still her mum, i know she asked Ronnie to adopt her cause she has always been her mum but ehm, i don't know…it felt like she'd became more distant all of a sudden when you told me'Glenda said'i can see she's got a thing for you, i mean i can imagine her wanting to have a dad like you instead of Archie, i see how you are with her, and with Amy'.

- 'Yes that's what she said too, i grew fond of her when i got together with Ronnie, Archie couldn't stand that at the time'Jack said'you don't have to worry Glenda, she loves you for what you are now for her, and that's not gonna change'.

- 'I wish i could've been there when Archie was around, although i don't know how intimitating he would've been with me'Glenda said sighing.

- 'Yeah intimitating he was, it wasn't easy for the girls, and when he and Peggy started to have a relationship, he wanted to prove to Peggy he was a good father, a descent man she was going to marry, he tried to brainwash Robbie everytime, Ronnie was the toughest one, and well Roxy the most easiest'Jack said'Archie was trying to pull Robbie in with gifts and giving most positive affection to her, it was a confusing time for her, she had the feeling everyone was breathing down her neck, everyone wanting something of her, Peggy also fell for Archie charming ways, so she was trying to persuade Robbie to give Archie a second chance, she had pretty bad nightmares at the time Glenda, really bad'Jack said getting a bit angry thinking about Archie again.

- 'I still get shivers thinking about him, what have i done'Glenda said putting her face into her hands.

- 'You were scared too Glenda, you had no choice, he threw you out, Ronnie told me, and then you did what you thought was best'Jack said.

- 'Yeah, best for myself'Glenda said still feeling terrible about the whole Archie thing.

- 'He's gone now, you're here, here with your girls alright, try to think of that'Jack said.

Glenda gave Jack a hug and he gave her a hug back for comfort.

Ronnie and Roxy walked over to the playground and saw Robbie sitting on the swings.

- 'Ron why don't you let me talk to her, gotta make up with her anyways'Roxy said'you go home and see how mum is doing yeah'.

Ronnie looked at Robbie sitting there alone looking at the ground under her.

As much as she wanted to comfort her, she knew Roxy would do a good job talking to Robbie, then after she would bring her back home.

Ronnie sighed, gave Roxy a kiss and then walked home while Roxy walked up to the swings and sat on the other swing.

- 'So you're gonna sit here all day and pout'Roxy said looking at Robbie.

- 'I'm not pouting Roxy'Robbie said'i just needed to get away from there'.

- 'From mum?'Roxy asked.

Robbie looked up and then at her sister.

- 'Yeah, i just don't think she really understands what happened while she was…well whereever she was and whatever she was doing'Robbie said.

- 'Oi it was just her first reaction Robbie'Roxy said'don't worry about it, she'll understand if you make it clear to her why you're so happy with Jack'.

- 'I make it clear?'Robbie said looking at Roxy getting of the swing.

- 'Yeah well i think you're the only one who can tell her how you are feeling'Roxy said 'you're the one that can make clear to her that nothing between you and mum is gonna change, right?'

- 'Yeah' Robbie said 'i guess'.

- 'She will understand if you tell her babysis'Roxy said 'oh and you know what?'

- 'What?'Robbie asked looking up at her sister who got off the swings.

- 'Well Amy's gonna have a great big sister around, and i'm having a niece to order around, besides being your big sister, i'll become your auntie Roxy too'Roxy said smiling.

- 'No that's also not gonna change Rox, you're still gonna be my annoying big sister, forever' Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

Roxy put her arms around Robbie 'yeah alright, to be honest, that's not gonna change for me either, i don't want it to, you always be my little bratty babysis'.

- 'You're bestes babysister right'Robbie said squeezing her arms around her sisters waist.

- 'Yes whether you like it or not'Roxy said'now come on, let's go see mum'.

The girls both walked back over to the house.

When they got in, Ronnie got up and gave Robbie a big hug 'are you alright my sweet?'

- 'Yeah'Robbie said then walking over to Glenda 'i ehm..'

- 'Common, why don't we leave them alone'Ronnie said standing up from the sofa.

- 'No it's alright mum'Robbie said'i ehm, i just wanna tell you that Jack adopting me isn't gonna change anything between us mum, you're still gonna be mum, i ehm, i never know what it would have been like if you had stayed with us and would have raised me, us, but i know that since you're here, at first you had to grow on me a little, i just thought another mum to keep me in line and poke her nose in but ehm...well you're alright'.

Ronnie and Roxy started to giggle at what Robbie just said about their mum poking her nose in.

- 'Excuse me!'Robbie said looking at Ronnie and Roxy' so ehm…well it's nice to have you around also, i never had that with dad, i was glad when he wasn't around that much, so ehm well, i hope you will stay around mum'.

Ronnie, Roxy and Glenda were all a bit emotional about Robbie being so honest about her feelings for Glenda.

Glenda opened up her arms and Robbie sat on Glenda's lap and put her head to rest on her mothers chest.

- 'I ehm, i've dreamed everyday what it would've been like raising you and your sisters, and not to have left you, i'll always be feeling terrible leaving you with Archie but…well, that has happened and we can't change anything about that, we gotta look forward, so that you can be happy, that we all can be happy' Glenda said'i'm glad i can be a part of your lives now, that you all gave me a chance'.

Glenda put her arms around Robbie and gave her a kiss on the head.

For a while they sat there together.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Jack and Ronnie were sitting on the sofa, Glenda on the armchair and Roxy and Robbie were lying on the floor, they all were watching one of the dvd's.

The movie was almost to an end and it was already pretty late.

Ronnie peeked to see how Roxy and Robbie were doing.

They were both out of it on the floor.

- 'Looks like they found the movie boring'Ronnie said to Jack and Glenda pointing on the floor.

- 'It's also been a very intense day darling'Glenda said smiling.

Ronnie walked over to the girls and kneeled down, softly waking Roxy up.

Roxy looked around and rubbed her eyes.

- 'Ohh i'm so tired'Roxy said sitting up and stretching 'look at babysis'.

- 'Yeah, the excitement of today wore her out i guess'Ronnie said 'i'm gonna take her upstairs'

Ronnie tried to get Robbie to sit up so she could carry her upstairs.

- 'Mum, i'm watching a movie'Robbie said with a sleepy voice.

- 'The movie is over babe, i'm gonna take you up to bed yeah'Ronnie said as she was standing up with Robbie in her arms.

- 'Ok' Robbie said snuggling up in Ronnie's neck.

Ronnie winked at Jack and walked out of the room followed by Roxy who also said goodnight to Jack and her mum.

When they got to Robbie's room they walked in and Ronnie lay Robbie down on the bed.

- 'What a day'Roxy said, as she and Ronnie were getting Robbie's clothes off and were trying to put her into some shirt and pyjamapants, and then they both tucked her in.

They sat down on the side of the bed.

- 'Yeah, it's really happening now ey'Ronnie said stroking through Roxy's hair.

- 'Yes, finally'Roxy said' so ehm, how are you and Jack gonna do it, i mean with his appartement?'Roxy asked.

- 'I don't know yet, we haven't talked about that yet'Ronnie said turning to Robbie who was fast asleep'i really don't know'.

- 'Alright, i'm gonna turn in too sis'Roxy said giving her older sister a hug.

Ronnie put her arms around her sister and gave her a kiss'get some sleep yeah, love ya babes'.

Roxy leaned over to Robbie and gave her sister a kiss then got up and walked out of the room.

Ronnie looked at Robbie sleeping, she sighed, it had been a big day, telling Robbie, Roxy and her mum about Jack's proposal and the adoption.

She also leaned over to Robbie and gave her a kiss 'i love you lots my little love'.

Then Ronnie got up and walked to the door, turning the light off and then walking out.

She walked down the stairs, back to the livingroom again.

Jack was still sitting on the sofa, and she saw Glenda, being busy in the kitchen.

- 'So she's in bed then?'Jack asked putting her arm around Ronnie as she sat down.

- 'Yeah, she didn't wake up at all'Ronnie said 'our baby' Ronnie smiled at Jack.

- 'Yeah maybe Monday we can see how fast we can get this arranged'Jack said.

- 'Yeah i will ask Phill for Ritchie's number maybe she could help us out'Ronnie said.

- 'Well then you've gotta tell them to right'Jack said.

- 'Yeah, i can't wait'Ronnie said'see how auntie Peg will react to all this'.

Then Glenda walked back in with some drinks.

- 'Did she wake up then?'Glenda asked putting the drinks on the table and sitting down on the armchair.

- 'Nope, she always stays asleep mum, well mostly'Ronnie said.

- 'Jack told me earlier about her having awfull nightmares, back when ehm…with your father around'Glenda said.

- 'Yeah , he tried everything to get on her good side only to get Peggy to marry him, she got really confused by his sudden attention for her, it …it really confused her'Ronnie said'i sat up with her lots of nights when waking up from her nightmares, she screamed, she really screamed, she was so scared then'.

- 'Poor thing'Glenda said'she sleeps alright these days right?'

- 'Yes, thankfully, once in a while she has bad dreams, but not as bad as back then, she ehm, well a couple of times she got such scary dreams she ehm.., she had some accidents during the night, if you know what i mean, i felt so sorry for her, she was so ashamed about it, i just told her that it was nothing to blame herself for'Ronnie said'never mention it to her please mum, it would only upset her again'.

- 'Ofcourse i won't don't worry, ah poor baby'Glenda said'i'm sorry to hear that'.

- 'Yeah well, dad's not here anymore so it hasn't happened after that anymore, once i think after he died, she kept having dreams of him coming back from the Vic, his head full with blood coming to get her, i'm glad that's over'Ronnie said.

- 'She's been through a lot'Jack said'she's doing great now, being a normal teenager, a bit mischievous at times right' Jack looked at Ronnie who started to smile.

- 'At times?Ronnie said smiling'Ehm why don't we ask everyone over to the Vic tomorrow afternoon, you know Max Carol, your dad and Dot, everyone to tell them'.

- 'I thought you wanted something small'Jack said pulling Ronnie to him.

- 'Yeah well just family'Ronnie said smiling.

- 'Alright sweethearts, i'm gonna leave you alone, i'm gonna turn in, i'm knackered'Glenda said standing up and saying goodbye and walking out of the room.

Ronnie and Jack enjoyed a little quiet time together. Then they also went upstairs, still on a high from this special day.


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning Ronnie woke up, when she was hearing Robbie calling for her really loud from the bathroom.

- 'Muuum, could you hand me a toooweeellll pleassseee'Robbie was yelling from the bathroom.

Ronnie, a little irritated cause of Robbie's loudness, got out of bed, and got to the bathroom quickly, before Robbie would wake up anybody else.

- 'Oi oi oi Robbie, what the hell do you think you are doing, could you keep your voice down please, do you wanna wake up everybody else?'Ronnie said walking in the bathroom 'and what the hell's all the screaming about?'

- 'There's no towell here'Robbie said while still showering.

- 'Damn it Robbie they're in the hallcloset like always'Ronnie said walking out of the bathroom, sighing, to get Robbie a towell.

- 'What was that?'Roxy said walking, still half asleep, out of her bedroom.

- 'Your sister screaming for a towell in the bathroom'Ronnie said walking back to the bathroom followed by Roxy.

- 'Here, and you 'd better keep it down from now yeah, is that clear?'Ronnie said handing Robbie the towell while she turned of the water.

- 'Alright, now scram Beavis and Buthead'Robbie said being a little hyper and still being too loud, according to Ronnie.

Roxy sat down on the toiletseat starring at her young sister making faces to her.

- 'i need to dry myself off and i don't need an audience, thank you very much!'Robbie said waving Ronnie and Roxy out of the bathroom.

Only Ronnie wasn't to impressed, instead she was getting more angry at Robbie for just not listening to her.

- 'Oi oi, will you keep that big mouth shut, i'm gonna slap you one in a minute!'Ronnie said grabbing Robbie by her arm and looking strict at her and pulling her out of the bath.

- 'It's not like we haven't seen that tiny little bum before'Roxy said smiling'little buns we use to call em, you remember Ron squeezing them'Roxy was laughing while she squeezed Robbie's bum.

- 'Get out Roxy'!'Robbie said trying to push Roxy off of the toiletseat 'Mum get her out of here!'.

Ronnie grabbed hold of Robbie's arm again, gave her a slap on the bum as a warning, and pulled her off Roxy 'You dry yourself off in your room, go on move!'Ronnie said when Robbie just looked at Roxy 'you'd better start using those ears of yours Robbie and do as i say, and you go check on Amy Rox!'.

Robbie just walked out of the bathroom, with the towel around her, to her room, while Roxy also walked into her own room to get Amy.

Ronnie walked over to Robbie's bedroom.

- 'Mum can we go shopping maybe this week?'Robbie asked sitting down on her bed.

- 'Why?'Ronnie asked 'i want you to go get dressed, and then come down for breakfast yeah, is your homework finished for tomorrow?'

- 'Mum i asked you something, can we go shopping this week?'Robbie asked.

- 'And i asked you about your homework, is it finished?'Ronnie asked strict.

- 'Yes, so?'Robbie asked wanting Ronnie to tell her they could go shopping this week.

Ronnie grabbed hold of Robbie's chin 'stop this attitude of yours!'she Said.

- 'I'm sorry'Robbie said looking at Ronnie who was still holding her chin.

- 'We'll see Robbie, i'm not promising anything, and i want you to tone it down a bit ok, now!'Ronnie Said 'we're going to the Vic this afternoon to tell the family about us getting married'.

Robbie just made a face at Ronnie which was noticed by her. Ronnie grabbed Robbie's ear 'did you hear me Robin, god you're obnoxious stop it, now if you think you're to old to get an old fashioned spanking i could still throw you over my knee easily!'

- 'Muuum ouch ahh stop mum'Robbie was trying to get Ronnie's hand off of her ear.

- 'So am i clear?'Ronnie said letting go of Robbie's ear.

- 'Yes, how about that dvd we still have to watch, i mean, if we're gonna be at the Vic?" Robbie asked.

- 'We're gonna watch that after breakfast alright'Ronnie said walking to the door when there was a knock.

- 'Can i come in?'Jack asked standing in front of Robbie's door.

- 'Yes love come in'Ronnie Said giving Jack a kiss.

- 'Morning sweetheart, sleep well did ya?'Jack asked Robbie who was checking her phone for messages.

- 'Yeah, i slept alright'Robbie said'did i wake you Jack cause mum's going a little mental here?'

- 'I'm not warning you again Robbie!'Ronnie said looking stern at Robbie.

- 'Well i was already a bit awake'Jack said smiling 'alright i'm gonna start the coffee yeah'.

- 'Allright love, ok come down for breakfast when you're done yeah?'Ronnie said walking out of the room.

Robbie was still busy with her phone.

Ronnie walked down the stairs, to the kitchen, where Jack was making coffee.

When she walked in she put her head on Jacks back.

He turned around and put his arms around Ronnie.

- 'Are you alright babe, what was going on upstairs?'Jack asked.

- 'Robbie, she woke up very hyper today, and i had to tone her down a bit, hope that was the last warning today and Roxy is also not helping, she only keeps feeding her'Ronnie said.

- 'Helping with what?'Roxy said walking into the kitchen with Amy on her hips.

- 'Robbie, you're only feeding her to get more louder and hyper'Ronnie said.

- 'Ron, if i see those cute little buns i have to squeeze alright, right Ames, don't i always squeeze your little bunnies'Roxy said putting a screeching little Amy in her highchair.

Jack gave his daughter a kiss on the head.

_ 'I'm gonna call Dot, Max and Carol, and see if they can make it this afternoon at the Vic yeah? 'Jack said pouring the coffee into the cups.

- 'Sure, just know that after breakfast we're gonna watch that other dvd, then lunch and then we could go over to the Vic'Ronnie said putting some bread in the toaster.

- 'Mum, where's Jack'Robbie asked walking into the kitchen, putting her arms around Ronnie's waste obviously wanting something.

- 'He's in the livingroom sweetie, but you wait here cause he's making some phonecalls yeah'Ronnie said.

- 'Excuse me'Glenda said walking in 'but there's towels, wet ones on the landing upstairs, yours?'she asked looking serious at Robbie.

Robbie looked at Ronnie who started to scratch her forehead and bit her lip, then looked at Robbie 'You'd better get upstairs really fast Robin!'she said strict having warned Robbie enough times already this morning.

Robbie immediately left the kitchen knowing that her mum could explode like any minute.

When she got upstairs, she immediately picked up the wet towels she had thrown on the floor before she had come down, if Ronnie would come up in a seconde and the towels were still there, Robbie was really gone be in some serious trouble.

She walked to the bathroom with them and hung em out over the showercurtainrails.

When she got out of the bathroom she stood still for a minute and looked around, then there appeared a smirky smile on her face.

She walked over to Roxy's room and opened her closet.

She looked through some of Roxy's clothes and got some shirts out and Kiki walked back to her room.

About 15 minutes later Ronnie came upstairs again and walked to Robbie's room.

Robbie was piling some clothes again from her closet.

Ronnie rolled her eyes and walked in.

- 'Babe we're gonna put the movie on downstairs, so come on, also got you some breakfast'Ronnie Said '…and what are you doing?'

- 'Oh ehm, i needed this shirt and then the whole pile fell out of the closet so i wanted to put yhem neatly back'Robbie said knowing she would score some points with her mum with this little "cleaning up my closet lie". She just had made up this lie to hide Roxy's shirts in the back.

- 'Hmm right'Ronnie Said not to know what to think of her "perfect"child 'well come on then, the family will be at the Vic round 2 so'.

- 'Ok, oh and mum'Robbie said grabbing Ronnie's hand.

- 'What babe?'Ronnie asked looking at Robbie getting hold of her hand.

- 'I'm sorry about this morning mum, i'm just so…so happy for you, and for me, you know with Jack becoming my dad'Robbie said, she knew the marriage and adoption could have it's benefits, whenever she would get in trouble now, she could use it.

Ronnie gave her a hug'I know, i'm happy too baby, but you need to listen to me when i warn you yeah, and you know you just can't be that loud in the house when people are still sleeping, you're niece lives here too you know'Ronnie said.

- 'Sorry mum come on let's go watch this dvd yeah'Robbie Said taking Ronnie by the hand and walking donataris.

After the movie Ronnie, Robbie, Jack, Roxy Amy and Glenda ate a little lunch and then got ready to go over to the Vic.

When they arrived at the Vic, Carol, Pat, Bianca, Ricky and the kids were already sitting in a corner of the Vic.

Jack greeted his sister with a kiss on the cheek and said hello to the rest.

Ronnie also said hi and Roxy stood at the bar with Amy in her buggy.

- 'So what is this all about Roxy?'Peggy asked while pulling some beer.

- 'Oh, can't tell you auntie Peg, you really have to wait'Roxy said but her eyes were shining so Peggy almost could read what they said.

- 'Is it what i think it is?'Peggy asked also with a big smile on her face looking at Roxy.

- 'Auntie Peg'Roxy said'i really can't say'.

- 'So Jack, what is this all about, we never have these gatherings'Bianca asked loudly.

Jack just smiled and winked at Bianca then looked at Ronnie who's eyes were shining.

- 'So you know what this is about then ey Robs?'Whitney asked Robbie, just as Lauren, Abi, Darren and Jody walked up to them, they also had just arrived along with Max and Vanessa.

- 'Yeah i know but i'm not telling, well not yet'Robbie said, grinning at her friends.

- 'What is it then Robbie, is uncle Jack finally gonna marry Ronnie?'Abi asked getting all excited.

- 'Oi Roro, what's this all about, another drankfest then?'ZsaZsa asked with a cheeky smile but receiving a slap from Shirley who was behind her with Jay, who all had come down from upstairs.

- 'Well think you just have to be a little patient Zsa, but believe me it's gonna be good, and no, not another drankfest….yet'Robbie said looking at Shirley who gave her a dissaproving look. Robbie quickly looked around.

Robbie and Jack's eyes met at that moment and he winked at her, and waved for her to come over.

Robbie excused herself from her friends and walked over to Jack.

- 'How are you feeling darling, are you alright?'Jack asked putting his arm around Robbie.

- 'Yeah, i'm fine Jack, can't wait for you to tell them, you're getting married to mum, finally, and ehm, well becoming my dad ofcourse, i'm so thrilled about it i could scream' Robbie said.

Jack smiled at Robbie, it felt so good that Robbie really wanted Jack to be her father just as much as he wanted to be her dad.

- 'Hi my loveys, how are you holding up my sweet?'Ronnie also had joined Robbie and Jack and stroked along her face with her hand.

- 'How am i holding up, how bout you mum?'Robbie asked putting her arm around Ronnie's waist.

- 'I'm excited babes, but i'm alright, so do you wanna tell them or do you want Jack to tell?'Ronnie asked Robbie.

- 'Well you first tell about the proposal yeah and then…well would you tell them Jack, i mean there are so many people here'Robbie said blushing a bit.

Ronnie started to laugh at her little bigmouth who was now feeling a little shy.

She put her arms around Robbie and squeesed her tightly.

- 'Mum, don't act like you're feeling all relaxed, the way you're squeesing me tells me you're tense'Robbie said.

- 'We'll wait a minute and then we spill the beans yeah'Jack said looking at both Ronnie and Robbie.

They both nodded at Jack.

- 'Oh there's Dot and your father Jack'Ronnie said looking at the main entrance of the Vic.

- 'Let me say hi yeah'Jack said walking over.

- 'So ehm, Ronnie, is Jack finally gonna pop the question then?'Max said as he had walked over to Ronnie'is that why we're all here, i mean even Dot and dad?'

- 'Just a little patience Max, you'll hear what he has to say'Ronnie said smiling at Max.

- 'Hi Ronnie, Robbie, ehm, Jim and i came over, but we can't stay too long, think Jim is coming down with something' Dot said as she had walked over to Ronnie and Robbie to say hi.

- 'That's alright Dot, hi Jim'Ronnie said greeting Dot and Jack's father Jim'Jack won't be long with the announcement'Ronnie said winking at Robbie.

Then Jack walked over to the corner of the bar and whistled really loudly, making everyone pay attention to Jack.

- 'Ehm can i have you're attention please people!'Jack said a bit loud.

Everybody turned to the bar where Jack was standing.

When everybody turned a bit quiet Jack looked at Ronnie and Robbie, and winked for them to come to stand next to him.

Ronnie grabbed hold of Robbie's hand, who was almost shaking.

Ronnie looked at Robbie who looked at her mum who was shining today.

- 'You ok my little lovey?'Ronnie said softly to Robbie so noone really heard it.

- 'Yeah go on then mum'Robbie said and they both walked up to Jack at the bar.

- 'Ehm last Friday i ehm..'Jack said looking around and then back to Ronnie'i ehm.. Well you know Ronnie is the love of my life, and she makes me believe i'm hers everyday, so i asked Ronnie last Friday to be my wife, we're gonna get married!'.

For a minute everyone looked around for one first reaction, then Dot raised her glass and said 'To Jack and Ronnie!'

Everyone at the Vic, even other customers raised there glasses and cheered to the happy couple.

Everybody got up to congratulate the couple but before Carol and Peggy, who both stood first in line, could congratulate, Jack raised his hand again.

- 'Ehm, i know you all wanna congratulate us with this happy news but there's something else that's really gonna make us happy and that's ehm,…'Jack looked at Robbie and pushed her in front of him and Ronnie 'well, Robbie and i are also gonna be close cause we decided that i am gonna adopt her, Robbie's gonna be my daughter too!'

- 'Oh i say'Dot said looking at Jack then walking up to the three of them'congratulations Jack, Ronnie and you Robbie, having a proper little family now!'.

- 'Thanks Dot'Jack said. Then a lot of people were waiting to congratulate the happy couple.

- 'Well well, expected something like this little brother but not expanding the family already'Carol said smiling walking up to Robbie 'and you'd better behave yourself cause your new auntie Carol will be keeping an eye on you'.

- 'Jack adopting me is gaining me a dad, it didn't say you come in with the package'Robbie said being smart again.

- 'Oi Robbie!'Ronnie said looking strict at Robbie.

Jack was laughing.

- 'Jack?'Ronnie said making him stop laughing.

- 'Gonna have your handfull with that one'Carol said moving along.

- 'Me thinks Jack's already got all the practise he needed with you as his sister now didn't he?'Robbie again couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Ronnie gave Robbie a little slap on the arm 'behave you!'.

- 'So Jack, don't hurt my niece's alright, and take good care of them'Peggy said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

- 'Don't you worry Peggy, i will'Jack Said giving Peggy a kiss back.

- 'Congratulations uncle Jack, not that big of a surprise, the more cousins the marrier'Bianca said giving Jack a hug and giving him and Ronnie a kiss.

- 'Congrats Ronnie, Jack, oi Robs we're gonna be cousins, well sort off'Whitney said giving Robbie a hug.

After most of the congratulations to the happy couple Roxy walked over to Ronnie and Jack who were sitting with Max and Vanessa at a table.

- 'Ron have you seen mum?'Roxy asked leaning over to her sister.

- 'Well she was just overthe..'Ronnie wanted to point out where Glenda was but Glenda wasn't there anymore 'i don't know Rox, she was just overthere'.

- 'And seen babysis around?'Roxy then said still looking around a crowded Vic.

- 'Maybe she's outside with the girls'Ronnie said'that's alright if she is'.

- Alright i'm gonna look for mum, oh and Amy's over there with Jodie and Darren'Roxy said walking over to the other side of the bar to look for Glenda, then she saw Jay, Robbie, Whitney, and Abi walking in.

- 'Babysis, come here'Roxy said walkingover to Robbie'Have you seen mum?'

- 'Ehm no, we were outside, haven't seen her Rox'Robbie said looking at the others who were also nodding no.

Roxy walked away looking for Glenda.

- 'Oi Robbie, do you still have that cd you borrowed from me like ages ago and still haven't returned it'Lauren said a bit bitchy.

- 'What, which one?'Robbie said looking at Lauren a little annoyed cause of the fact that she asked it so strangely.

- 'Which one?'Lauren asked'you know which one,just give it back tomorrow, cause i want it back'.

- 'I'm not gonna keep it, if i even would have it if that's what you're thinking, if i have it i will look it up for you and give it "cous"'Robbie said bitchy back.

- 'You think you're all that or something, you just a spoiled Mitchell brat, that's what you are and always will be!'Lauren all of sudden turned really nasty on Robbie who didn't know why Lauren was so angry.

- 'Lauren, drop it yeah what is your problem?'Whitney said, while Abi was also standing there with her mouth open.

- 'Spoiled, you don't know the half of it, you have a normal dad, a bit of a normal life, what's happened to you ey, a divorce, you running over your dad cause you didn't get your way or something, boo hoo Lauren'Robbie said, not letting her almost new cousin get to her and having had enough of it she walked away.

- 'What did you say?'Lauren said grabbing hold of Robbie's shoulder pulling her back.

Robbie turned around and pushed Lauren of her.

On that Robbie received a slap across the face from Lauren.

Robbie lashed out at Lauren, by giving her one back in the face.

Then Robbie got pulled away by Jack, and Max jumped up to get Lauren.

- 'What the hell is going on?'Jack asked looking at Robbie first, then at Lauren.

- 'Ask freakshow here, she started blaming me and giving me a slap Jack!'Robbie said.

- 'You really needed to slap eachother ey'Max asked looking also at the girls who were still giving eachother angry faces.

- 'Sit down here!'Jack said making Robbie sit next to Ronnie who was looking at Robbie with a questioning face.

- 'I'm sorry mum, but i'm not gonna let her talk to me like that, and i'm not gonna have that cow hit me'Robbie said'i'm gonna look for mum' Robbie stood up.

- 'Sit down, you're going nowhere! 'Ronnie said strict.

Then Roxy walked back over.

- 'What's going on babysis, looking for trouble again?'Roxy said grinning at her babysister.

Robbie just looked annoyed being always blamed for everything.

- 'It's not funny Rox'Ronnie said'this is our little party so we can't go home'.

Robbie looked at Ronnie and felt bad having been in trouble again, but this was because of Lauren being such a bitch to her all of a sudden.

- 'Ehm, well, babysis i know what you can do, you're taking Amy home and you can babysit her, so Ron and big sis can have a good time'Roxy said winking at Ronnie.

- 'Oh that's a good one Rox, ehm yeah why don't you take Amy home and you stay there till we're home'Ronnie said.

- 'Thanks a lot you mad cow!'Robbie said looking at Lauren who was sitting next to Vanessa and Max.

- 'Oi, could you zip it'Max said looking serious at Robbie.

- 'Sure whatever 'uncle Max' keep thinking she's a perfect angel, think America screwed your head up Lauren!'Robbie said standing up and just wanted to walk away but Ronnie grabbed Robbie's shirt, only Robbie cut loose and walked away.

- 'Robbie!'Ronnie said making some of the people look at Ronnie.

Jack walked after Robbie but got stopped by Carol.

- 'Told you you'll get your hands full with that one'Carol said looking at Jack.

- 'She's not 'that one' Carol she's gonna be my daugther, your other niece is the one you should be talking too!Jack said slighlty irritated that this afternoon couldn't go right without someting happening.

Robbie had walked over to the other exit of the Vic and walked out.

When Jack got outside he didn't see her anymore so he grabbed his phone and called Robbie's nr.

- 'Robbie, come back to the Vic please yeah, give me or your mum a call back'Jack said on Robbie's voicemail, who obviously wasn't picking up her phone.

The door opened and Ronnie came out.

- 'Where is she?'Ronnie asked also looking around.

- 'I don't know'Jack said'she's not answering her phone, i left her a voicemail'.

- 'Can't believe this'Ronnie said'can we never go somewhere without trouble?'

- 'Teenagers Ron, i saw Lauren wasn't an angel either, we find her we'll let her explain ok'.

- 'Alright 'dad'Ronnie said'we're gonna do this together alright?'

- 'Absolutely, i love my girls, so gonna take good care of them'Jack said.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm sorry it is taking a while to update but i've been busy, so i try to update in between ;D don't wanna make you wait to long, but time goes by so quickly when you dont have so much of it ;D enjoy!**

Robbie had run off to Turpinroad and was walking up to the park.

She was done with her always getting blamed for something, this time it was Lauren that was way out of line.

What was her problem, why did she get so bitchy over some cd.

Robbie didn't even know if she got it or returned it already.

It was obvious Lauren started something, something to try and get Robbie upset.

When she got to the park, out of frustration she kicked a garbage-can that fell over and made all the trash spread across the grass.

- 'Robin!'someone called her name, she looked up and she saw a familiar face sitting at one of the picnictables.

- 'Mum?'Robbie said to Glenda who was looking very strict at her.

- 'You get over here!'Glenda said pointing with a warning finger 'what do you think you are doing, come here you!'

When Robbie walked over to her mother, Glenda saw Robbie was a bit teary-eyed.

- 'Darling come here what's going on, what's with the tears?'Glenda said still looking serious at Robbie.

Robbie sat down next to Glenda who put her arm around her and pulled her close.

- 'It's nothing...'Robbie answered her mother.

- 'That, didn't look like nothing to me'Glenda said putting her finger under Robbie's chin making her look at her 'tell me darling, come on'.

- 'Lauren, i don't know what's got into her, she slapped me in the face over some cd i might possibly still have at home'Robbie said'saying i was always gonna be a Mitchell and that i'm spoiled, argh that cow!'

- 'You are spoiled darling, i can see that, ..but in a whole different way then that Lauren probably thinks, your sisters wanted you to be happy, filling up the gap and problems i left and trying to keep Archie happy, Ronnie wanted you and Roxy to be happy, that's a different kind of being spoiled, ..so ehm what did you do?'Glenda asked still looking serious raising her eyebrow.

- 'Mum she blamed me, then slapped me, i slapped her back ofcourse'Robbie said 'what do you think, i'm not gonna let myself get slapped for no reason'.

- 'So what happened then?'Glenda said 'i mean how come you ended up here?'

- 'Well ofcourse i got blamed and mum wanted me to go babysit Amy at home cause this party is her and Jacks so they cant leave, i guess i was done being blamed for something i didn't start'Robbie said looking up to Glenda.

- 'So you ran off and kicking that garbage-can, look at all the garbage on the floor?'Glenda said.

- 'Yeah well…'Robbie said''you ran off too, for some reason, they were looking for you you know, why are you not at the Vic anymore?'.

- 'I just needed some air, and we were talking about you, don't change the subject Robin'Glenda said starring straight forward.

Robbie stood up in front of Glenda and now put her finger under her mothers chin and made her look at her now.

- 'We were done about me, Lauren blablabla, whatever, she's not important…. back to you mother, is it because of Jack adopting me, cause i told you before that i don't want you upset about that, i said nothing's gonna change between us mum, i want you to believe me, it's just that i'm gaining a real father now, a dad that loves me for letting me be me and not wanting to change me into something he wants…i wanna forget about Archie, so i will have one dad, and that's Jack, but i will always have 2 mums now, you and Ronnie!'Robbie said 'and you have to understand that Ronnie always been there, you just said it yourself, she filled up the gab you left...well, i actually didn't know you ofcourse as they did, she never made me feel a gap to be honest, and ofcourse i got to know you, cause there were always pictures and stories, but mum she raised me, so she'll always be…well you know what i mean, but you're here now too and i want to get to know you better, get to know the real you, i want to know you just like i know Ron and Rox inside out, you're part of my life now mum, so i don't want you to feel upset about all this ok, and i don't want you to leave us again but stay with us as of now?'Robbie said 'cause i ehm..i love you mum'.

Robbie put her arms around Glenda's neck who put her arms around Robbie's waist.

For a minute they held eachother tight.

- 'I'm so proud of how you turned out in being a very sensitive, smart and lovely person, naughty but very honest, and honest about showing your feelings, and very true-hearted'Glenda said giving Robbie a kiss on the cheek 'i love you too my little darling and i'm very proud of you, you know that?'.

- 'You should be'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Forgot to mention very cheeky'Glenda said pinching Robbie's cheeks.

- 'Well i have to be, having mum and Rox around, they always know how to give me a good tease'Robbie said smiling.

- 'So you wanna head back then?'Glenda said 'before they start a whole searchparty for us'.

- 'Well we could go, i probably end up at home quickly but ehm, well i want mum and Jack to have a good time, i'll get Lauren later for this'Robbie said walking away from Glenda.

- 'You are gonna let Lauren just be, try to stand above her darling, if she wants to be like that, just let her alright'Glenda said getting of the picnictable walking towards her youngest daughter.

- 'Ok, don't worry i'll behave alright'Robbie said waiting for Glenda to join her.

- 'Good girl'Glenda said as they both walked out of the park, back to the Vic again.

When they got in front of the Vic, they saw Ronnie standing outside with Roxy.

- 'Where have you two gone off too?'Ronnie asked serious looking at Robbie ánd Glenda.

- 'The parc, i'm gonna go home alright don't you worry'Robbie said wanting to walk over to their house.

- 'Oi come here you'Ronnie said grabbing hold of Robbie 'this is our party and we're not gonna let someone ruin it, Whitney and Abi told us what happened with Lauren, i'm sorry for not listening to what you had to say my little love'Ronnie put her arms around Robbie kissing her head.

- 'I don't know what she's on about mum, honest, she's being a total cow'Robbie said looking up to Ronnnie.

- 'I want you to stop with the name calling alright, she's gonna be your cousin soon'Ronnie said smiling with a smirk at Robbie.

- 'Yeah, the only downpoint on this whole adoption thing i gues'Robbie said.

- 'Robbie stop, listen to me, just let her be, all right, next week your probably friends again'Ronnie said making Robbie look at her.

- 'Forget it, she slapped me mum'Robbie said putting Ronnie's hands of her 'i'm not gonna let myself get slapped in the face by her, not over some freaking cd'.

- 'Oh stop dramaqueen, we've had a lot of rows before, we always end up still loving eachother'Roxy said giving Robbie a little push.

- 'That's a whole lot different, i can hardly remember if you ever slapped me in the face Rox, and a note to you sis, your my sister so i have to love you'Robbie said smiling at her sister who put her arm around Robbie's neck, just as Jack got outside.

- 'In a week or so you're probably friends again, and this will all blow over'Glenda said pinching Robbie's and Roxy's nose.

- 'Ehm sweetheart, i'm sorry about Lauren, we ehm know this wasn't your fault, the girls told us'Jack said.

- 'Yeah well, i told you didn't i, is it so hard to believe me, i mean i'm gonna be your daugther Jack, and well daughters are always daddy's princesses?'Robbie said looking very cheeky at Jack.

Ronnie, Glenda and Roxy started to laugh out loud and Jack smiled at Robbie, putting his arms around her.

- 'Why don't we go in and enjoy some more of this little party alright'Roxy said'come on babysis, think Amy wants to dance with her favourite auntie a.k.a. almost big sister'.

A little later, Ronnie, Jack, Glenda, Roxy, Amy and Robbie were still at the Vic, Robbie was sitting with her friends and had called Peter over, to join them for a drink.

- 'So Jack's gonna be your father then, wow, then i really have to be carefull with you'Peter said forcing a little smile, he already knew about Ronnie being overprotective and now with Jack becoming his girlfriends father, he really had to be on his toes.

- 'You better do that anyway, wether he's gonna be my dad or not, and i'm glad, you know i love Jack, he has been more of a dad to me then..well Archie'Robbie said'and not only you have to be carefull Pete, he's watching me too'.

- 'So how are we gonna do it tomorrow with Lauren,when we go to school?'Peter asked'she's gonna be like a thunderstorm walking with us'.

- 'I hope she's sick or bunks off, i really don't wanna share my free moments with her'Robbie Said.

- 'We'll see all right'Whitney said'maybe look for that cd right Robbie, then maybe she'll be alright?'

- 'Yeah, i'll do that tonight, think we probably be leaving soon anyways'Robbie said pointing over to where Ronnie and Jack were at there table standing up and putting their jackets on.

- 'Babysis come on, say bye bye to your little friends'Roxy said walking over to Robbie's table.

- 'At least i have some'Robbie said giving Peter a kiss'i'll see you tomorrow yeah, gotta entertain my sister who has no friends to hang out with'.

- 'Excuse me, but i got Christian, Alfie, Ronnie, you'Roxy said smiling at Robbie when she said 'you'.

- 'Don't i have the best sister in the world'Robbie said jumping and pretending to be overjoyed, exagerating a bit.

Whitney, Abi and Peter were laughing.

Robbie and Roxy walked over to Ronnie and Jack's table.

- 'So are we gonna eat something mum, i'm kinda starving?'Robbie asked Ronnie, sitting down next to Glenda.

- 'Well it's already a bit late to go out to eat, so we'll order something in, alright my sweet?'Ronnie said stroking her hand across Robbie's face.

- 'Can i go home mum'Robbie asked 'i wanna see if i stil have Lauren's cd' .

- 'Yeah, then you can give it to her and get it over with'Ronnie said nodding that it was all right to go home.

- 'Yeah, or burn it'Robbie said making Roxy laugh out loud.

- 'Why don't you both go home, Amy looks pretty out of it'Ronnie said'we'll see you in a bit'.

- 'I'll go home with them too'Glenda said'i wanna take a nice hot shower'.

- 'Alright, we'll see you yeah'Ronnie said walking over to Jack who was saying goodbye to Max and Vanessa.

Roxy pushed the buggy out of the Vic waving to Peggy behind the bar.

Robbie also waved and walked out of the Vic followed by Glenda.

They walked across the street and Robbie let Roxy go by her to open the door, Roxy looked in her purse.

- 'Rox, come on, i gotta go to school in a minute if you don't hurry up!'Robbie said.

- 'Shuss you, i can't find my keys'Roxy said still looking through her purse, getting frustrated 'here you look then smartass!'Roxy gave Robbie her purse and made her look in it.

- 'They're not there Rox'Robbie said, giving the purse back.

- 'I don't understand, i thought they were in here, they always are'Roxy said.

- 'Well maybe Amy has been playing with your purse, it's not a toy Roxy, now you see why'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Are you trying to be smart with me?'Roxy asked her sister seriously.

- 'Let me open it, i really wanna take a shower'Glenda said walking by her daugthers and opened the door.

They all walked in and got into the livingroom.

- 'I'm gonna take my shower, call me when dinner's is ready'Glenda said walking out of the room.

- 'Yeah alright, we will call you mum, we're gonna order as soon as mum and Jack are back, i'm gonna go upstairs too and look for that cd'Robbie said also walking out.

- 'Babysis, could you help me out with Ames please'Roxy said a little pouting.

- 'Rox you need to feed her, change her and put her to bed, what do you want me to help you with?'Robbie said not understanding what her sister wanted.

- 'I want to look for my keys Robbie, i can't do that with her walking around'Roxy said sitting down with Amy, taking her little coat off.

- 'Oh alright so you want me to take care of Ames then , yeah ok Rox, come here my little princes, let's see what we have to eat for you'Robbie said and took Amy of Roxy and took her to the kitchen.

- 'Thanks babes love you'Roxy said as the frontdoor opened and Ronnie and Jack walked in.

- 'Hi Rox, where's mum and the girls?'Ronnie asked putting her purse down.

- 'Mum's in the shower and Robbie's taking care of Amy in the kitchen, i'm looking for my keys, they were not in my purse, looks like i lost them Ron'Roxy said frustrated.

- 'There not on the sidetable in the hall then?'Jack asked sitting down.

- 'Haven't looked there yet'Roxy said walking out to check the sidetable 'they're not here'.

Ronnie walked over to the kitchen 'Hey sweeties, why don't you go up and find that cd baby, i will take care of Amy ok'.

- 'Yeah alright, ehm mum can we order something to eat then please, i'm really starving'Robbie said.

- 'Well Jack is gonna go out to buy some fish and chips'Ronnie said sitting down and wanting to feed Amy who was sitting in her highchair.

- 'Fish and chips, what if i'm not hungry for that?'Robbie asked 'i really want pizza mum'.

- 'We already had pizza a couple of days before love, we're gonna have chips tonight' Ronnie said.

- ' I don't want chips'Robbie said'i want pizza'.

- 'You can have toast if you want, you can choose, chips or toast!'Ronnie said strict, she knew Robbie was trying to get her way.

- 'So ehm 5 them Ron?' Jack asked walking into the kitchen.

- 'Robbie, chips or toast, that's it?'Ronnie said looking at Robbie who didn't like this answer.

- 'Forget it, i've lost my appetite'Robbie said getting a softdrink from the fridge.

- 'That's 4 then Jack'Ronnie said'and why don't you go upstairs with that childish behaviour of yours' Ronnie looked at Robbie who was leaning on the kitchensink.

- 'What behaviour, and excuse me but i am still a child, so now what, just cause i don't want any chips?'Robbie said'what's with you?'

- 'Don't you dare getting lippy with me Robin Mitchell'Ronnie said standing up putting Amy's bowl in the sink.

- 'Behave you!' Jack said to Robbie 'so it's 4 then Ron, you sure?'.

- 'Yes 4 is fine love'Ronnie said whiping Amy's face off, while Jack left the kitchen.

- 'So no pizza then Veronica?'Robbie asked looking at Ronnie taking Amy out of her highchair and walking to the livingroom.

- 'Not funny, you'd better stop now, or else'Ronnie said looking back at Robbie.

- 'Or else what, pizza maybe'Robbie joked following her mum to the livingroom, but Ronnie was way beyond making jokes.

- 'So did you find them then babe?'Ronnie asked Roxy, while trying to ignore Robbie.

- 'No Ron, i don't understand where else they could be, i could look upstairs but i doubt they're there'Roxy said scratching her forehead.

- 'Well ehm, i have a spare key, but you need to look upstairs ofcourse, is there anything on your keyring that someone would know that it's yours?'Ronnie said.

- 'Her brain'Robbie said smiling, thinking she was funny.

- 'I really had about enough of that behaviour of yours, go on upstairs, we'll see you in the morning cause you'd better not be coming downstairs anymore, now go!'Ronnie said pushing Robbie out of the livingroom and up the stairs.

- 'I don't wanna go upstairs'Robbie said trying to stop Ronnie from pushing her upstairs.

- 'Tough!'Ronnie said then pushing Robbie all the way up since she wasn't gonna go by herself.

When they got upstairs she grabbed Robbie by her arm and brought her to her room.

- 'You go look for Laurens cd, alright'Ronnie said calmly.

- 'Get out of my room'Robbie said trying to push Ronnie out.

- 'Are we done now!'Ronnie said grabbing Robbie's chin'now you 'd better calm down, is that clear!'

- 'Yes we are done, that's why i want you out of my room'Robbie said while Ronnie sat Robbie down on her bed.

- 'What has gotten into you, why are you behaving like this?'Ronnie said sitting next to Robbie.

- 'I just want you to leave my room alright'Robbie said laying down on the bed.

- 'Fine, whatever, goodnight!'Ronnie said being done with Robbie's behaviour this evening.

Robbie looked outside her window looking at some people coming out of the Vic.

She turned around and looked through her room to see where she could start to get Lauren's cd, then she got a call on her mobile.

She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Abi.

- 'Abs, what's up, why are you calling me at this time?'Robbie asked.

- 'Hi Robbie, ehm, i looked for that cd and you already gave it back to Lauren, i've got it right here'Abi said on the other side of the phone.

- 'Ah thanks Abi, you're the best, thanks for doing that, now i don't have to look for it anymore, i wasn't sure about it if i still had it'Robbie said'i'll see you tomorrow then yeah'.

- 'Alright Robbie and don't worry about Lauren, it's probably hormones or something'Abi giggled on the other side of the phone.

Robbie put the phone on her bed and walked out of the room where Glenda just came out of the bathroom in her dressinggown.

- 'Hi sweetheart, did you find Lauren's cd then?'Glenda asked still rubbing her hair with the towel walking to her room.

Robbie followed her into the room and sat down on her mums bed.

- 'Well, Abi just called and she also looked for the cd and found it, so i already must have given it back'Robbie said laying herself down.

- 'Ok that's great then, she'll probably tell you she's sorry tomorrow'Glenda said putting some facecream on.

- 'I don't know, i really don't care if she does, she has changed since she went to America'Robbie said'we'll see'.

At that moment they heard Ronnie call from downstairs that dinner was ready.

- 'Common darling' Glenda said pulling Robbie of the bed.

- 'I'm not going downstairs, ehm..i'm not hungry'Robbie said not wanting to tell Glenda why she really didn't go downstairs, cause she wasn't allowed.

- 'Not hungry, i thought i heard you say you were starving, they ordered for you, now come on!'Glenda said walking out the room followed by her youngest.

- 'No they didn't order for me, i told them i wasn't hungry'Robbie said lying.

- 'Come on , you need to eat something'Glenda said being strict.

Robbie followed, knowing Ronnie wasn't gonna like this but she was curious what was gonna happen.

When they got downstairs Ronnie and Jack were on the sofa, Amy was on the floor playing and Roxy was sitting in the windowseat.

- 'Ehm, didn't i tell you to stay upstairs!'Ronnie said immediately looking at Robbie who sat down next to Roxy.

- 'Mum told me to come down'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'I just thought that...'Glenda said looking surprised.

- 'She probably hasn't told you about her obnoxious behaviour while you were taking your shower mum, go on, goodnight Robbie'Ronnie said still being very stern with her.

- 'Go on you heard what you'r mother said Robbie, upstairs!'Jack said.

Robbie looked at Jack then Ronnie and then Glenda and Roxy hoping they would make her mum change her mind.

- 'You're not my dad yet Jack!'Robbie then said with some arrogance.

Within a second Ronnie flew up from the sofa giving Robbie a smack on her backside 'now you'd better say sorry to Jack and then you can go straight to bed, and i mean lights out and all, your Sunday just ended for you!'Ronnie was saying sharp.

Robbie got out of Ronnie's hands and got upstairs quickly.

Ronnie wanted to go upstairs too but Jack stopped her.

- 'It's alright, she probably feels we're all ganging up on her, and this is her only defense'Jack said holding Ronnie 'come on let's eat, you can check on her later'.

Ronnie sat down and sighed, she looked at Roxy who didn't know what to say to her sister about this.

- 'I do't know what's got into her'Ronnie said taking a bite.

- 'Think it's a bit of everything, i mean you getting married, finally, Jack's gonna adopt her and be her father, i mean as much as she wants that to happen, it will also come with changes you know, you know things that are so normal for her no, like crawling into bed with you, and then today being slapped by Lauren, i mean, for a cd?'Roxy said'she'll be alright Ron, don't worrie'.

- 'She can still sleep on my side if she wants'Ronnie looked at Jack'just not every night anymore'.

- 'Just don't worrie ok, just let her upstairs tonight, tomorrow it will be different probably'Jack said soothing Ronnie playing with her hair.

- 'Yeah i hope she will be or she'll be in a lot of trouble'Ronnie said continuing to eat her dinner.


	50. Chapter 50

The next morning Robbie's bedroomdoor opened and Ronnie stood there for a minute.

She looked at Robbie still peacefully asleep.

Last night had been a quiet night, after she had send Robbie upstairs for her bad behaviour and having mouthed off Jack.

Puberty was a difficult time, sometimes Robbie could just be like the little girl she used to be, the baby Ronnie loved to cuddle and kiss and squeeze tightly, she still did that with her and Robbie would just let it, loving it, and on other times Robbie could really be behaving badly, mouthing everyone off and just refuse to listen, thinking she knew it all, a typical teenager.

She walked up to the bed and sat down.

She stroked Robbie's face softly, to slowly wake her up, to get ready for school.

- 'Robbie'Ronnie whispered.

Slowly Robbie opened her eyes and looked at Ronnie sitting on the bed.

- 'What time is it?'Robbie asked while turning around.

- 'Time to get up and get ready for school jellybean'Ronnie said it like it felt like a ritual they had to do everyday.

- 'Ohhh mum, i'm feeling sick, i'm not feeling well'Robbie said pulling the duvet over her.

- 'Come on Robbie, go take a shower and i'll see you downstairs for breakfast alright'Ronnie said standing up walking to the door.

- 'But i'm sick mummy'Robbie said sulking.

- 'You heard what i said Robbie'Ronnie said leaving the room 'i'm not coming up again, you know what happens if i do have to come up!'.

Robbie turned on her back, looked at the alarmclock and then on her phone.

Then the schoolbooks on her desk.

She didn't really wanna go back to school.

When Ronnie came down, Glenda was already up and about in the kitchen while Roxy was in the livingroom with Amy and Jack.

- 'Morning darling, coffee?'Glenda asked tapping her oldest daughter on the back.

- 'Yes, thank you mum'Ronnie said 'i'd better get some breakfast ready'.

- 'The little one up yet?'Glenda asked while pouring the coffee into some cups.

Ronnie just grinned at the fact that Robbie hated being called "the little one"yet from Glenda she seemed to accept it.

- 'Well i woke her, she was telling me she was feeling sick'Ronnie said'she just doesn't wanna go'.

- 'I remember she tried that with me when i came back the last time, little cheek'Glenda said sitting down on a barstool when Roxy walked in.

- 'Little cheek, she's worse then me at this age, right Ron'Roxy said getting herself also some coffee.

Ronnie rolled her eyes to Glenda.

Ronnie also had Roxy going through puberty when Glenda had left, Roxy hadn't been an easy teenager either, always wanting the last word, wanting to go out all the time, but then Archie was still around so he put her back in place when he was home.

With him being a businessman and out of town often, Ronnie was left to take care of her bratty sister Roxy and baby Robbie.

- 'You're both ranking at the top Rox, she's definitely your sister'Ronnie said smiling and winking at Glenda.

- 'Want me to get her out of bed?'Roxy asked making way to leave the kitchen.

- 'No you'd better not, i know where that will end up, but you can listen at the stairs if you hear her in the bathroom'Ronnie said'she should be in the shower by now'.

Roxy walked to the the stairs and listened but she couldn't hear any water running.

She looked if Ronnie was coming out of the kitchen, but she saw her still in there talking to her mum so she went up herself, eventhough Ronnie told her not too.

When she got up she went straight to Robbie's bedroom since the bathroom looked all quiet and empty.

Robbie obviously had fallen back asleep since there was no movement in the bedroom either, and Roxy was witness of just a bump under the duvet.

Roxy walked over to the bed, took the covers off softly and saw Robbie fast asleep with her cell phone next to her.

Roxy got her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Robbie's number on her phone.

When Robbie's phone went off Robbie moved a little first then got her phone seeing on the screen it was Roxy.

She answered her phone 'What?'

- 'Get up!'Roxy said loud then jumped on Robbie's back 'you have to get out of bed babysis, come on shower!'

- 'Get off of me Rox, i'm gonna slap you one'Robbie said irritated being woken up like this.

While Roxy got off of Robbie's back, Robbie grabbed her duvet and pulled them back over her again.

- 'No no no no, no you're not gonna get back to sleep, come here you'Roxy said taking off the duvet and lifting up Robbie, throwing her over her shoulder and walking out of the bedroom straight to the bathroom.

Roxy, always a little stronger then Robbie, held Robbie really tight and turned on the shower and put Robbie under it, in pyama's and all.

Robbie's eyes were spitting fire.

While Robbie was trying to get out, Roxy was trying to keep Robbie under the cold shower.

- 'Roxy let go of me, muuuuum, Roxy stop turn on the warm water, stop, you cooow!'Robbie was screaming which was heard ofcourse downstairs, Ronnie and Glenda both ran up the stairs.

- 'Oi Roxy stop it, i told you to stay downstairs!'Ronnie said annoyed,grabbing a laughing Roxy and throwing her out of the bathroom'go dry yourself off'.

Ronnie walked back in and saw Glenda wrapping Robbie in towels and putting her arms around Robbie, rubbing her to get her a bit warm again.

- 'Now you listen to me, you better get out of bed next time i wake you up, go take a warm shower babe, you feel better after'Ronnie said sighing biting her nails.

- 'Mum can i stay at home, i'm still feeling sick'Robbie said pouting a bit.

- 'We could go to the doctor to have your ears checked Robbie, see if they're still working cause i don't think they do work, what do you think..hmm?'Ronnie said walking out of the bathroom.

- 'Common take your pyamas off and take a hot shower yeah, i fry up some breakfast'Glenda said giving Robbie a kiss on the head.

Robbie sighed, her wanting to stay home wasn't really working on Ronnie so she took her pyama's off and turned the water on again, now with some hot water, she was shivering.

- 'So what was all the screaming about?'Jack asked when Ronnie came down followed by Glenda.

- 'Roxy has thrown Robbie under the shower, a cold one, still in her pyama's'Ronnie said 'i told her not to go up but she also has hearing problems i guess'.

Jack laughed a bit and looked at Amy who he was holding.

- 'You'd better skip puberty darling'he said to his daughter.

After a while Robbie came downstairs wearing her hoody and some sweatpants, she sat down on the sofa.

Ronnie took the hoody off Robbie's head like she already had told her so many times.

- 'Mum i'm cold, come on'Robbie said putting it up again.

Ronnie gave Robbie a look which made her take the hoody off again.

- 'Go eat your breakfast in the kitchen ok, and then you really need to speed up a bit cause you're gonna be late'Ronnie said walking Robbie to the kitchen.

- 'Will you make me some tea mum, please'Robbie asked sitting down at the table.

- 'Yeah ofcourse'Ronnie said'so ehm what's with you telling me you're sick?'Ronnie then asked, obviously Robbie was trying hard not to have to go to school, and allthough Ronnie had a feeling why, she just wanted Robbie to tell her herself.

Robbie looked down at the table, she hated the fact that Ronnie always saw through her, with everything.

- 'I'm waiting sweetie?'Ronnie said sitting next to Robbie 'you know you can tell me everything right?'

- 'I just wish miss Bell would call telling us that Mckindale is gone, or dead'Robbie said.

- 'A little dramatic wanting him dead Robbie, you can't say that, look, i know he's not your favourite teacher, but i can't keep you at home all the time ok, you got to go to school and if something is not in order you go straight to miss Bell or call me ok?'Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss on the head.

Robbie got of the chair and wanted to walk out of the kitchen.

- 'Where are you going, you're not done yet'Ronnie said pointing at the plate where Robbie had just taken 2 bites off.

- 'I'm not hungry'Robbie said'I'm gonna get dressed'.

- 'You come and sit down here, and eat some more, you missed dinner last night already'Ronnie said making Robbie sit down again'i will give Whit a call that they should go ahead to school, i will drive you myself'.

- 'You better get dressed then mum, i'm not gonna be seen with you looking like that'Robbie said pointing at Ronnie still in her nightgown.

Ronnie laughed 'then you'd better hurry up eating, besides i'm the best looking mummy out there!' Ronnie said smiling and winking at Robbie.

Robbie just sighed and nodded her head.

Jack walked into the kitchen.

Glenda had brought Amy upstairs to get dressed by Roxy who was still upstairs.

- 'You want another coffee babe'Ronnie asked Jack who sat down on the other side of Robbie.

- 'Yeah thanks darling'Jack said'so are you alright sweetheart?'

- 'I guess'Robbie said'sorry for what i said last night Jack, it didn't mean i don't want you to be my dad, cause i really want you to be'.

- 'I know' Jack said 'and you remember what i said about that teacher right, if he does something out of order he'll be answering to me, any teacher!'

- 'Jack how did you..?'Robbie asked, knowing Jack wasn't in the kitchen when she was talking about Mckindale to Ronnie.

- 'Hey i'm gonna be your dad right, a dad has got to know these things'Jack said putting his arm around Robbie giving her a kiss on the head'come on hurry up and go and get dressed sweetheart'.

Robbie smiled at Ronnie since she didn't ate much more then before.

- 'Well you handled that right daddy'Ronnie said 'i just wanted her to eat some more'.

- 'She could eat something on the way to school then maybe'Jack said.

- 'Yeah i'm also gonna get dressed or else she won't let me drive her'Ronnie said grinning 'and how did you know ?'

- 'I just put one and one together Ron'Jack said'i hope he leaves her alone'.

- 'Yeah me too, if miss Bell don't call any of these days, i will call her, oh and i will call Ritchie about the adoption, auntie Peg gave me her phonenumber yesterday'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah alright, get some things in motion, and we also have to set a date ok'Jack said.

- 'Yes, as quickly as possible ok, we'll just have a little reception at the Vic or something, something small, i just want to be your wife Jack, that's all i want'Ronnie said all smiles.

- 'Eh Ron'Roxy said walking in'when can babysis come help me out at the salon?'

- 'Ehm, we can have a word about that tonight, now i really gonna have to get dressed or i'll be the reason for making her be late at school alright'Ronnie said giving Jack a kiss and pinching Roxy's nose as walking by.

A half hour later Ronnie and Robbie were in the car on their way to Walford high.

Robbie was just starring out the window,being quiet, an unusual behaviour according to Ronnie.

- 'Babe, stop worrying so much alright, i mean if it is about mr Mckindale, they've got their eyes on him, and like i said you can always call me or Jack, he's not gonna get away with any nasty behaviour against my baby alright?'Ronnie said putting her hand on the back of Robbie's head and trying to sooth her a bit.

- 'You don't have to go there, i wish i was done with school, so i could just work or something'Robbie said looking at her mum then looking back outside again.

- 'Well that's not gonna happen, i mean, you're gonna finish it, and about working, Roxy asked about when you were gonna help out at the salon, she asked me this morning'Ronnie asked looking in the backmirrior.

- 'I don't know, her throwing me under a cold shower this morning is not very inviting now is it'Robbie said checking her messages on her phone.

- 'Well if you would start using these'Ronnie said grabbing one of Robbie's ears'maybe it would not have been necessary if you would've listened to me and just had got out of bed, like when i told you, you've got that hearingproblem, the same one your sister has got, so i might as well give up anyway'.

- 'I'm gonna get her back for that'Robbie said as they drove up he parkinglot for school.

- 'You'd better not get yourself into any trouble alright, i'll see you this afternoon, come by the club to say hi yeah, i wanna see you first when you get home from school'Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss.

- 'Mum do you have any money on you?'Robbie asked 'i haven't had pocketmoney in a while'.

- 'And that was my fault, was it?'Ronnie asked looking serious at Robbie but grabbing her purse and getting a fiver out of it'think this is enough, you got your lunch right?'

- 'Thanks mum, love you, yeah i got my lunch'Robbie said, giving a kiss back to Ronnie, then grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

- 'Remember to call me if Mckindale gives you any trouble yeah, see you later my little lovey'Ronnie said starting the car while Robbie closed the cardoor and walked to the entrance of Walford High.


	51. Chapter 51

In the afternoon Ronnie had called Ritchie from the club.

Ritchie had a little time on her hands and decided to come by the club, and have a little talk with Ronnie and Jack.

- 'So i understand you both are gonna tie the knot soon, and you Jack, you want to adopt Robbie to be your daughter, right?'Ritchie asked. Jack nodded with a smile on his face.

- 'Yeah that's it, ehm and since you helped me with adopting Robbie before, letting me be her mum officially, i thought you could help me out again, help Jack adopt her too'Ronnie said putting a drink down for Ritchie.

- 'Yes, ofcourse, i don't think i see any problems, i know your father is dead, so he won't be waving with rights and all, ehm, i heard your mother was back right, is she gonna give any trouble, i mean, what did she think of you adopting Robbie?'Ritchie asked.

- 'No she's not gonna give any trouble, ehm, she understands why Robbie asked me and she knows i've been her mum all her live, Robbie has 2 mums now, i mean, that's what Robbie says herself 'Ronnie said'mum is alright with it, she wants to see Robbie happy too, she feels a lot of guilt towards all 3 of us'.

- 'Well the adoption isn't really gonna be any problem i think, she is gonna carry the Branning name then i pressume, i mean with you two getting married?'Ritchie asked getting her agenda out of her purse.

- 'Ehm well, i think we still have to run that by Robbie i guess, we haven't really talked about that part yet, we'll ask her tonight and let you know ok'Jack said looking at Ronnie not really knowing what Robbie wanted.

- 'Ehm why don't you call me after that then, then i'll make up the paperwork and bring them over as soon as i can, you all sign, and i will set things in motion'Ritchie said standing up.

- 'Thanks for making this possible so fast'Ronnie said shaking Ritchie's hand.

- 'You're welcome'Ritchie said'i will do my best, don't worry'.

Ritchie then walked up to the stairs of the club and left.

- 'Well "dad" any day now you'll have another princess to look after'Ronnie said putting her arms around Jacks neck.

- 'Yeah, it's great isn't it, i mean it all goes really fast'Jack said putting his arms around Ronnie.

- 'You wanna back out?'Ronnie asked a little insecure.

- 'Don't be daft Ron, i have been wanting you to be my wife for a long time, and having Robbie to be my daughter is like icing on the cake'Jack said giving Ronnie a kiss.

Then Roxy suddenly interupted their embracement 'Ron, Jack oh my god you're not gonna believe this'Roxy walked up to them and Ronnie saw tears in her younger sister's eyes.

- 'Hey, babe what's going on, why are you...hey come here?'Ronnie asked immediately putting her arms around her sister.

- 'Auntie Peg'Roxy said'she said she's leaving, she's leaving Walford, she's leaving us Ron' Roxy said very emotional.

- 'What?'Ronnie asked a shocked at what she just heard.

- 'She said they're having some problems at the Vic, also because of Phil problems over the summer, they lost a lot of money they have to sell or have someone rent the Vic, something like that'Roxy said being really upset.

- 'Where is she going then?'Ronnie asked.

- 'She said she thinks it's time to leave Walford, she has to many memories here, she has called Grant, and she and Sam are going to Portugal, not knowing if they will come back ever?' Roxy said'Ron i even offered auntie Peg the money, she just said no, she doesn't wanna take my money for it, she's really done here'.

- 'Pfff' Ronnie sat down'i don't know what to think of this, and you said they're gonna sell the Vic, or whatever, so where are they gonna live then?'

- 'I don't know Ron, oh i just can't believe auntie Peg is leaving us'Roxy said.

- 'I really need to go over and talk to her'Ronnie said walking up to Jack'i'll see you later yeah, ehm, Robbie's gonna pop over here after school she should be here in about a half hour i think, so could you not tell her yet please?'

- 'Yeah ofcourse babe, i'll see you later yeah'Jack said as Ronnie and Roxy left the club.

Both sisters arrived at the Vic where Phil and Shirley were behind the bar.

- 'Phil what is going on, Roxy's telling me Peggy is leaving for Portugal to go and live with Grant for a while?'Ronnie asked standing at the bar.

- 'Yeah, it's true, we've eh, we've had some problems, because of a..well you know, with me over the summer, and we have to sell the Vic, or let someone rent it, and mum, she ehm, she's done with the square, Walford'Phil said looking at Shirley.

- 'So where are you all gonna live then?'Ronnie asked'i mean, or are you all moving to Portugal?'

- 'No, ofcourse not, just mum and Sam, ehm we don't know yet'Phil said looking at Shirley.

- 'Is she upstairs then?'Ronnie asked already walking to the door to go upstairs.

- 'Yeah she is, don't upset her, cause she's already feeling bad about all of this'Phil said.

- 'Well she at least feels bad for something that wasn't even her fault'Ronnie said looking at Phill, her eyes blamed him for all this, his addiction to the alcohol, the drugs.

- 'We upset auntie Peg, think about it Phil?'Roxy said giving Phil a dissaproving look then followed Ronnie upstairs.

- 'Auntie Peg'Ronnie said walking to the livingroom where Peggy was sitting on the sofa.

- 'Hi girls'Peggy said'so i guess Roxy told you what's goning to happen'.

- 'Yeah, you're leaving us, i can't believe you're not gonna be here anymore, and selling the Vic?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Well you know of Phil's troubles over the summer that led to this, and i was getting tired of Walford, a lot has happened here Ronnie, but i never got tired of you girls i promise you that, i'm really gonna miss you ofcourse, you've been like my own daugthers to me, the hardest part is leaving you all behind'.

- 'You really have to leave then?'Ronnie said'i mean you could live at our place if you want, we could arrange something'.

- 'Thanks darling but i really have been thinking this through, and well, i guess it's the right time'Peggy said.

- 'What about my wedding, i want you there auntie Peg'Ronnie said with tears in her eyes.

- 'I already booked tickets darling, Sam and i will be leaving coming Friday, i'm sorry about that'Peggy said.

- 'I can't believe this'Ronnie said' we were already gonna make it a small thing, never thought you weren't gonna be there to witness it'.

- 'You all will be alright, and Glenda's here now'Peggy said'and well, we can call and you can come visit me ofcourse'.

- 'I guess'Ronnie said putting her arms around her aunt 'i'll hope you're doing the right thing'.

- 'Yeah well, we'll see, come here darling and dry those tears, it's a good thing'Peggy said to her nieces and gave them both a big hug.

Back at the club Robbie had arrived and walked down the stairs.

When she saw noone there she walked to the office.

- 'Hi Jack'Robbie said'Where's Ron?'

- 'She's over at the Vic for something we'll see her later'Jack said'so did you have any problems at school?'

- 'No not really, guess what Jack, Mckindale was sick, so i had a good day, well sort off'Robbie smiled relieved.

- 'Ok, well guess that is good news for you then, ehm i gotta finish up some of these papers darling, why don't you go and put some music on ey'?Jack said knowing Robbie loved that.

- 'Are you serious, the turntables you mean?'Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah go on, i will finish up here and then we can go home, go on have fun darling'Jack said'and if you're thirsty you can take a softdrink alright'.

Robbie walked out of the office straight to the dj-booth and turned on the turntable, she was gonna play some tunes while Jack was busy. She loved this.

After some mixing and playing with the turntables, Jack took Robbie home.

- 'That was awesome Jack, i loved playing that music loud'Robbie said as they passed the Vic.

Jack looked up and then looked back at Robbie 'i'm glad you liked it darling, there'll be plenty more times to play with it don't worry'.

- 'Great'Robbie said as they walked up to the frontdoor.

When they got in they walked into the livingroom.

Roxy was sitting behind the computer, Amy was walking around holding a little doll and talking to it.

Jack lifted her up and gave her a kiss.

- 'Rox you never gonna believe what i just did'Robbie said excited, but Roxy wasn't in a happy mood and did not respond as expected.

- 'What, finish a day of school?'Roxy said without looking up.

- 'Oh really hilarious you are Rox, what's with you, why are you acting like a total cow?'Robbie said giving Roxy a slap on the arm.

- 'Oi, don't you dare slap me!'Roxy said giving her sister a slap back.

- 'Oi, you both keep your hands to yourselfs alright'Glenda saight walking in, warning her daughters.

- ' Sorry mum, but she...forget it, it's probably that time of the month or she hasn't shagged someone for a while, that's probably it right Roxanne'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Listen you, i don't want that coming out of your mouth ok, go wash up we're gonna be eating in a little while, Ronnie's upstairs too, oh and take your bag upstairs'Glenda said strict.

Robbie went upstairs and walked to her room throwing her bag on the floor.

- 'Hey my little sweet'Ronnie said coming in, and sitting down on the bed.

- 'Mum, Jack let me use the turntables'Robbie said being all hyper.

- 'That's great sweetheart, so how did school go today, any problems?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Guess what mum, Mckindale called in sick i hope he stays away forever'Robbie said smiling.

- 'Oh so it seems to go around then, i remember someone pouting this morning that she was feeling sick'Ronnie said very cheeky smiling at Robbie.

- 'Yeah yeah, alright'Robbie said 'So what's with Rox, she acting like a total bitch, she almost bit my head off mum?'

- 'Well...ehm come sit here i wanna tell you something'Ronnie said as she started to tell about Peggy leaving Walford.

It made Robbie cry a little, Peggy had been so nice to them when they arrived, she was gonna be really missed.

Ronnie held Robbie close to her.

- 'Why would she leave, i mean the Vic has been her life, and Phil, this is all because of him, the drugs, Ben in jail for god sakes and Louis back to her mum'Robbie said sniffing.

- 'I'm sorry about all this baby but auntie Peg is a grown woman, she knows what she's doing, i hope, and for Phil, i don't know what to think of that'Ronnie said.

In the meantime Jack had gone up since Ronnie and Robbie were upstairs together and they had something to talk about.

- 'Hi, can i come in?'Jack asked.

- 'Sure'Robbie said'did you know about auntie Peg leaving Jack?'

- 'Well only from what Roxy just told me downstairs darling'Jack said padding Robbie on the head.

- 'Babe, ehm, Jack and i wanna ask you something'Ronnie said'it has nothing to do with Peggy leaving but it is pretty important'.

- 'What then?'Robbie looked at Ronnie and then at Jack 'you sound so serious, what's going on?'

- 'Well, there's something i wanna ask you, ehm when i'm going to adopt you that is'Jack said sitting on a chair in Robbie's room.

- 'What is it?'Robbie asked.

- 'Well, we had a talk with Ritchie today, and she said the adoption won't be any problem, and she's gonna make up the papers, as soon as..ehm'Ronnie said.

- 'As soon as what?'Robbie asked curious.

- 'She wants to know, well, we also want to know, if you still wanna be called Robin Mitchell or Robin Branning Mitchell just like your mum after she marries me'Jack said.

- 'Robin Branning?'Robbie asked'how can that be a question, i mean, it would be to difficult explaining your my dad and i'm still being called Mitchell now would it'Robbie was really being serious.

Ronnie smiled at Jack, who was smiling about what Robbie just said.

- 'So you want to take the name Branning then?'Jack asked again to be sure.

- 'Yes, i just said that, are you listening to me or what'Robbie said'so when is she coming with these papers then?'

- 'Soon darling, really soon, she's busy with it now,making them up and all, and then we all have to sign, and then we go to court and get you adopted by Jack'Ronnie said.

- 'Great, now can we go downstairs and eat, before mum is gonna throw a fit, she send me up ages ago'Robbie said.

- 'Alright let's go, i'm pretty hungry too'Jack said as they all stood up, left the room and walked downstairs.

After dinner, Robbie and Roxy were doing the dishes.

With the news of Peggy leaving it had been a very quiet dinner.

Robbie wasn't looking forward to do dishes with her sister, since Roxy had been so snappy with her before.

- 'Ehm why don't you do the washing up Rox, and i will dry later yeah'Robbie said when they were in the kitchen.

- 'Ehm no way, you're staying here and you dry now, i know if you dry later you let it stay in there till it dries itself little wiseass, you only have to put it away, don't get smart with me alright'Roxy said warning her sister while starting to run the water.

- 'So what's wrong with you Rox, why are you so snappy with me, what's going on?'Robbie asked grabbing a towel.

- 'It's ... nothing, it's because off, well you know, auntie Peg and all, it's been on my mind the whole time, and i don't like to see here go away and leave us'Roxy said rinsing the dishes a bit.

- 'Yeah, i'm gonna miss her too, but we can always go visit her, i mean Portugal, it's not across the street but it has warm weather and beaches Rox, i rather go visit her there then stay here and let her visit us'Robbie said standing behind Roxy and putting her arms around her sister 'and guess what, i'll never leave you sis, i'm always gonna be around to keep you on your toes'.

Roxy turned around with tears in her eyes 'you'd better keep your word babysis, i'm gonna kill you if you do leave me'she said giving Robbie a hug.

- 'Excuse me, are we doing the dishes or what?'Ronnie said coming in with some empty glasses she found 'hey what's going on in here?'

- 'I made my sister cry'Robbie smiled 'but in a good way'.

Roxy gave Robbie a playfull slap and smiled at Ronnie.

- 'Oh we're getting soppy here then?'Ronnie asked smiling, her hands on her hips.

- 'Just promise her you stay with her forever, and she does it again, go on do it'Robbie said, then getting tickled by Roxy and Ronnie at the same time.


	52. Chapter 52

Later that night, at nr 27, Ronnie had called Ritchie and told her she could get the papers ready for the adoption, since Robbie had told them she wanted to carry Jack's name, Branning.

In the next few days Ritchie would come by one evening, to have Ronnie, Jack and Robbie sign the appeal for the adoption.

Then she would get them to court and they would hear when the hearing would be, so that the adoption could be completed, and Jack would become Robbie's father legally.

Ronnie and Jack were relaxing on the sofa, talking a little about the club, while Glenda was watching something on tv.

Roxy had been upstairs for a while, getting Amy ready for bed.

Robbie was behind the computer chatting away with Whitney, Abi, Peter and ZsaZsa.

- 'Mum do you want something other to drink then coffee or what?'Ronnie asked standing up getting the cups of the table.

- 'Ehm i will have a glass of wine then darling'Glenda said flipping through some channels on tv.

Then Roxy came downstairs, she had been busy trying to get Amy to sleep, she was a little fussy and just didn't want to go to bed.

- 'So is she down then?'Jack asked Roxy.

- 'She's finally sleeping, oh she was crying out so loud so i took her for a while and rocked her till she fell asleep, hope she'll sleep through the night now'Roxy said sitting down.

Ronnie walked into the livingroom with a glass of wine, and a beer for Jack.

- 'Sweet, i want you to say goodnight to your friends and get of the computer alright, i want you to do a little reading for that paper you have to hand in on Thursday'Ronnie said looking at Robbie, then sitting down next to Jack again.

- 'In a minute ok'Robbie said not looking up.

- 'No, not in a minute, i said now Robbie'Ronnie said strict'it's already getting late so come on, get off the computer and upstairs'.

- 'I already know what i have to write about djees mum keep your hair on'Robbie said still chatting.

- 'Robbie come on, listen to your mum yeah,close off the computer'Jack said, but Robbie was just pushing it.

Ronnie got up and walked over to Robbie, and with grabbing Robbie's arm, Ronnie made her move from behind the computer'enough now, get up, and start listening for a change, now go on, upstairs you!'Ronnie said while closing every program on the computer.

- 'Mum, i wasn't ready yet, what are you doing?'Robbie said pushing Ronnie's hands away.

Glenda stood up and walked over to give Ronnie a hand, by grabbing Robbie by her arm, and taking her out of the livingroom.

- 'Now upstairs you, and do as your told alright, you better start listening or you'll have me to deal with, go on, and i don't wanna hear another peep from up there!'Glenda said while giving Robbie a little slap on the bum.

- 'What was that, you stroking my bum'Robbie said cheeky, but had to get up quickly, as Glenda made an attempt to come up, and she wasn't looking friendly anymore.

- 'If you want me to come up and give you a right smack on it, just keep it up little missy!'Glenda said.

Robbie got upstairs a little annoyed, she still had been on a chat with her friends, and now she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to them, especially Peter.

Instead she had 2 mums going mental.

When she got up, she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, she hated getting into bed and doing some reading and then, when almost falling asleep she would have to get up, from a warm bed, and brush them teeth.

After that, she had to pee and then when she was done, she washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom.

Ronnie was waiting for her in her bedroom.

- 'What?'Robbie reacted snappy, she wasn't in the mood anymore to be lectured again by Ronnie.

- 'This, this big mouth of yours'Ronnie said grabbing Robbie's mouth'your obnoxious behaviour the last couple of days, now what's going on?'

- 'I don't know, you all being on my case day and night, if it's not you it's my other mother or Jack and don't remind me of dramaqueen'Robbie said pushing Ronnie's hand away.

- 'What do you expect Robbie, you're 15, you're a child who still has to listen to me, and better yet, behave a little, ok, now if your about your sisters age, then you can do whatever you want'Ronnie said'although i keep seeing flashbacks of Roxy, so older doesn't really mean anything, i guess we'll always be on your case alright, you can thank your sister for that, it's because we love you and care about you, you're cursed with being the baby'.

- 'Don't remind me, so are you done now, i thought you send me up here to read for my paper, i kinda am running out of time with you blabbing on and on'Robbie said being a smartass again.

- 'Will you stop'Ronnie said giving Robbie her "now you'd better stop or i'm gonna give you one"-look.

Robbie sighed.

- 'Now tell me what really is going on with you, i don't buy the whole "being on your case"crap, we've been on your case your whole life so you should be used to that by now, tell me what's really troubling you?'Ronnie asked still looking serious at Robbie.

- 'I don't know mum, it's just that...'Robbie said sitting on her bed.

- 'I told you, you can tell me everything right'Ronnie said'what is bothering you, are you not sure about Jack adopting you maybe ey?'

- 'Don't be so daft mum, you know i want Jack to be my dad, are you serious, it's what i've wanted all along, it's just that you and Jack couldn't decide if you would try for a relationship or not, off and on, off and on, i hope you're really getting married now and it will finally happen, not want you to break up again and pretend to fall in love with some loser'Robbie said looking at Ronnie.

- 'Excuse me, "fall in love with some loser", where did that come from?'Ronnie asked surprised but Robbie just didn't react on it.

- 'So ehm, you're worried that we break up again then?'Ronnie asked laying next to Robbie, who had put her head in her pillow.

Ronnie stroked softly on Robbie's back 'you don't have to worrie about us breaking up again lovey, Jack and i are fine now, i guess we are, where we were looking for before, we never really got to this point'.

- 'It's not you and Jack ok, i've...i've been having nightmares'Robbie then said suddenly.

- 'Nightmares, what about, what kinda nightmares?'Ronnie asked sitting up again.

- 'He's dead but in my dreams he's relly there, it really freaks me out'Robbie then said.

- 'What, who.. dad..you're having nightmares about dad?'Ronnie asked'for how long then?'

- 'A couple of nights now'Robbie said rolling over to Ronnie wanting her to hold her, and she did.

Ronnie saw how Robbie looked by the tears in her eyes.

- 'Sweetie he's dead, he can never hurt you anymore, they're dreams, they seem real but they're not 'Ronnie said'why haven't you told me this before?'

- 'I don't know, maybe because ...well normally i would come to you mum, you know..at night, but..well Jack's almost living here now,so i don't wanna interupt anything, if you know what i mean'Robbie said looking a little shy at Ronnie.

- 'Listen, and i really want you to use them this time, these funny looking things on the side of your head, Jack will never get in the way of what we have babe, and he knows that, and he already has told me many times that he doesn't want that to change, i mean, i think it's very sweet of you baby, to think of him that way, but these dreams are exceptions, so if you ever feel scared or have those bad dreams again, you come to me ok, oh sweetie come here'Ronnie said and sqeezed Robbie really tight.

- 'Mum?'Robbie then asked.

- 'What my little sweet?'Ronnie asked stroking Robbie's hair.

- 'Could you ehm, could you stay with me till i fall asleep then maybe?'Robbie said.

- 'Sure no problem baby, and how about reading that book for your paper hmm?'Ronnie asked leaning against the bedboard having Robbie laying next to her in her arms.

- 'I promise to do that tomorrow as soon as i get out of school alright, oh even Wednesday'Robbie said smiling.

- 'Alright then, why don't you crawl under here then, close your eyes and sleep well my little lovey' Ronnie said as she gave Robbie kiss.

Robbie crawled under the duvet and lay her head down on her mum's belly.

Ronnie softly stroked Robbie's face and hair, and then, when Jack came up, to see what Ronnie was taking so long, Robbie already had fallen asleep.

- 'Shhhs'Ronnie whispered to Jack, as he came in and sat down next to Ronnie.

- 'I was wondering what was going on up here'Jack whispered back.

- 'She told me she has been having nightmares about dad'Ronnie said'she was scared to ask me, if she could come over to my room and sleep in my bed, cause you're there also, i ehm, i told her that isn't any problem for you, it's why she has been so tense, hyper and obnoxious these last couple of days'.

- 'That makes sense, ah poor thing'Jack said'I will make sure to tell her that it's alright, i don't want her to feel like she has to think about every move she makes because of me around, it all has to come natural, i mean i know what you two have together, i don't want to ruin that, i love what you two have'.

- 'You tell her that tomorrow then yeah, you put a smile on that face of her'Ronnie said'and mine'.

- 'Good, that's all i want'Jack said. They both stayed with Robbie for a while untill they knew she really was fast asleep.

A couple hours later it was the middle of the night and a sudden scream made Ronnie wake up, out of her sleep, and sit up straight in her bed.

She got up, as Jack, who had woken up as well, was getting out of bed too.

As they walked out to the landing, Glenda had gotten out of her bedroom also, looking also a bit shocked from the scream, which obviously, woken everyone up.

Roxy was trying to settle down Amy again, who had started crying.

Then again, there was a loud scream, it came out of Robbie's room.

Ronnie walked in and turned the light on and saw Robbie on the floor, being strangled in her bedcovers rolling around and crying.

Ronnie immediately sat down beside her, and tried to wake Robbie up.

Glenda also sat down with both of her daughters.

- 'Shhhssss it's alright baby, come on, wake up, he's not here, you're dreaming babes, common wake up'Ronnie said holding Robbie trying to sooth her.

Robbie slowly woke up, but even with her eyes open, she looked pretty scared.

She looked around frenzied.

- 'He was here mum, he grabbed me by my throth and told me i would always be a Mitchell i could never become a Branning cause then he was gonna come back for me, i would be sorry, he's my father and Jack will never be, that's what he said'Robbie said crying and all upset.

Then Roxy walked in and Robbie jumped up again.

- 'It's only me babysis, it's alright, you're safe, big sis is here, so you don't worry, alright'Roxy said also sitting down next to her sisters, and rubbed Robbie's arms.

- 'This was the worst one mum, he won't leave me alone, he never will'Robbie said, she was still upset and not easy to calm down.

- 'He's dead sweetheart, but i can imagine he looked very real in your dreams, and you being all strangled up in your bedcovers made it feel like he was holding you against your will'Jack said'but he can never hurt you anymore alright, never'.

- 'Why don't i make us a cup of tea to calm down alright'Glenda said standing up'you feel better afterwards darling, i promise you'.

- 'Thanks mum that would be nice'Ronnie said looking at her mum, then back at Robbie again.

Jack kneeled down by Ronnie and Robbie, and said:

- 'Why don't you come sleep with us darling, you can lay next to your mum alright, it will make you feel better, at least get you some sleep tonight'.

Robbie calmed down a bit, still a bit sniffing, still looking frightened though.

- 'Come on my little love, let's get you to bed, it's gonna be alright'Ronnie said standing up helping Robbie stand up.

A couple minutes later Glenda came up with the tea and walked over to Ronnie's bedroom.

Robbie was laying next to Ronnie, and Roxy was also still sitting on the bed, not leaving untill her babysister was feeling alright.

- 'Here you go my little one, you sleep here tonight alright, trust me, in time it will pass, i promise you'Glenda said stroking through Robbie's hair.

About a half hour later the house was all quiet again.

Robbie had fallen asleep in Ronnie's arms.


	53. Chapter 53

The next morning Jack woke up and looked to the side where Ronnie and Robbie were laying.

He saw Robbie was still asleep, and Ronnie, already awake, was watching her baby sleep.

- 'Morning sweetheart, so, the peanut sleep alright then?'Jack whispered to Ronnie.

- 'Yeah, i've been awake for a while and just been looking at her, i hate the fact that dad can still do this to her, i mean i love her here next to me, but not because she's scared of him, but just because she just wants to sleep here and wants a cuddle from her mum, she's a teenager, she wants to be cool around her friends not being afraid and therefor sleeping in her mums bed'Ronnie said turning her head to give Jack a goodmorningkiss.

- 'Well hopefully Ritchie will have some good news soon and let us know, and if the papers are ready, and we get the adoption over with, i can finally be her dad, i just wanna make her forget about Archie, so she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore'Jack said making Ronnie's heart melt.

- 'Daddy, our hero!'Ronnie said giving Jack another sweet and intimate kiss, while Robbie started to move a little.

- 'I will go and get us some coffee ready ok, i did hear Roxy with Amy right?'Jack asked softly.

- 'Yeah they're up, they're already downstairs'Ronnie whispered back'go on, i'll wake this one up'.

Jack left the room, and Ronnie stroked through Robbie's hair.

She recognised still a little bit of the smell of Robbie's perfume, which she always would spray on her hair also.

For a minute Ronnie closed her eyes, and just enjoyed the sweet scent.

Then opened her eyes when she felt Robbie turning.

Ronnie felt Robbie was already a bit awake.

- 'Morning my little heart, you alright?'Ronnie asked smiling at Robbie.

- 'Mmmm'Robbie mumbled, and snuggled up to Ronnie, who put her arms around Robbie and just held her close to her body.

- 'If your friends could see you now ey, mummy's girl'Ronnie teased.

- 'Mum shuss'Robbie said pinching Ronnie's upper arm.

- 'Oi you little cheek'Ronnie said squeezing Robbie's bum and side, making her giggle.

- 'I'm tired mum'Robbie said closing her eyes again 'what a night ey'.

- 'Yeah, i'm glad you got a little sleep, but you have to get up though babe, shower, breakfast and school, another brand new day has began'Ronnie said, giving Robbie another tight hug, enjoying this tender moment with her daugther.

- 'Ahh you know how to spoil a moment'Robbie said sitting up'but alright, i will take a shower right now, before psycho-sis throws me under a cold one again'Robbie said rolling her eyes.

- 'Do not give your sister names ok, it's Roxy, Rox, Roxanne or Drama alright'Ronnie smiled.

Robbie smiled back at her mum, then got out of bed, and walked out of the bedroom, and went to the bathroom to take her shower.

Ronnie, still smiling, also got out of bed, put her bathrobe on and went downstairs.

In the kitchen there was music playing, Roxy was singing and dancing a little with Amy, while Jack was making his daugther some breakfast.

- 'Put her in her highchair Rox, it's done, right Jack?'Glenda asked, who was also already up.

- 'Yes, it's ready'Jack said, handing Roxy Amy's bowl of porridge.

Ronnie walked into the kitchen and gave Jack a kiss then giving Amy a little kiss on the head.

- 'Did she sleep alright then?'Glenda asked Ronnie, refering to her youngest daughter.

- 'Yeah no problem, she moved a couple of times but yeah, she slept alright'Ronnie said.

- 'She can sleep in my bed, if she wants, tonight'Roxy said sounding a little concerned.

- 'No Rox, as soon as we start that, she's not gonna sleep in her room anymore, she has to know her room is safe and that nothing will happen to her there, i hope she stops having these dreams when Jack has the adoption through and she's officially his daughter'Ronnie said to her sister, then smiling at Jack.

- 'You're right, if her mind, you know her subconsciousness, knows Jack is her dad then it hopefully be over, think maybe she's now in between, still thinking of Archie but wanting Jack as her dad'Glenda said taking a bite of toast.

- 'Yes, that's what i think too, her head is way to busy these days dealing with the adoption, school, and us getting married' Ronnie said buttering her toast.

- 'Yeah about that, do you have a date now sis?'Roxy asked.

- 'Well we're thinking that if they can squeeze us in, maybe somewhere next week or the week after that Rox, but ehm, it's just gonna be us at town hall, Jack, me, Robbie, you , mum and Amy, and i think we'll have a party at the club since we don't know what's gonna happen to the Vic'Ronnie said.

- 'But you're gonna buy a weddingdress right?'Roxy asked a bit bummed that it wasn't gonna be a wedding with a big bang, but she knew her sister didn't really care about that, she just wanted to get married and finally be happy with Jack.

- 'Yeah, don't worry Rox'Ronnie said, as Robbie walked into the kitchen getting the looks of everyone.

- 'What?'Robbie said, walking over to the cupboard, to get a cup for coffee'i'm alright ok, don't worry bout me, it's a new day'.

Glenda gave Robbie a hug while Ronnie winked at Jack and Roxy.

- 'Don't worry little one, it will pass, these dreams i mean, we're all here with you, don't have to be afraid anymore'Glenda said stroking one of Robbie's cheeks.

- 'Alright mum, don't get all soppy on me, i'm alright, i gotta face another nightmare today...school...whoohoo terrifying'Robbie said making Roxy and Ronnie start to laugh.

- 'Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast bigmouth, and then go and get dressed, think you're feeling alright already'Ronnie said.

Then Roxy's phone went off, it was Phil.

- 'Morning Phil, what do you want?'Roxy asked, still a bit dissapointed in her cousin, who, in her opinion, was the reason for her aunty, leaving her family.

- 'Morning Rox, ehm well you'll be pleased to hear that i found your keys, they were under the seats you were sitting last Sunday, guess they must have fallen there or something'Phil said.

- 'Ah cheers Phil, i thought i'd lost them, ehm, i'll come and pick em up later when my shift starts alright'Roxy said'Oh and Phil?'

- 'What?'Phil asked.

- 'Is auntie Peg doing a dinner or what before she heads off?'Roxy asked.

- 'Not that i know off Rox, she ehm, well i think it's a bit to hard for her to do that, to emotional and all, she wants to leave quietly i guess'Phil said.

- 'Hmm alright, i can understand that..., alright, i'll see you later yeah'Roxy said and put the phone down.

- 'Found your keys then?'Glenda asked.

- 'Yes, right under our seats, it must have fallen there while we were at the Vic Sunday'Roxy said smiling'i'm so relieved'.

- 'Thank god it wasn't your head, can you imagine a headless Roxy walking around here, it finally would be very quiet here, right Ames'Robbie said winking to her little niece.

- 'Alright smartass, you weren't so talketive last night now were you?'Roxy said putting her arm around Robbie's neck giving her a little tickle.

- 'Ehm, come here you, sit down here and eat your breakfast, let go of her Rox, i want her to eat her breakfast now'Ronnie said grabbing, a laughing Robbie by her arm and walking her to a chair at the table.

Later on, Robbie was dressed and was putting on her shoes in the livingroom and Jack walked in sitting next to her on the sofa.

- 'You alright darling?'Jack asked putting his arm on her back.

- 'Yeah, i'm alright Jack'Robbie said looking at her future father.

She sometimes imagined how it would be calling Jack dad, or introduce Jack as her dad to friends, or just talking about Jack as her dad.

- 'Ehm, Ron told me you have been having these nightmares a couple of nights now, and that you were a little cautious to come to your mum to tell her, i mean, you didn't wanted to interupt her now that i'm here'Jack said.

Robbie looked down and sighed then turned to Jack.

- 'Yeah well, you know, i don't wanna intrude and...'Robbie said trying to explain that she felt a little weird just walking into her mums bedroom. during the night, now that Jack was there so often.

- 'No, that's my line, i don't wanna intrude on what you and Ron have, i know you share a special bond, and it's definitely not my intention to break that'Jack said'what i mean is, if you ever feel scared, you know like last night, or something like that,you come to us ok, you're not intruding or anything darling, you're her child, if you wanna crawl in with her when you're having nightmares or stuff it's alright, even if it's just for a cuddle, ok peanut?'

- 'Yeah alright Jack'Robbie said shyly with Jack calling her peanut, she felt a little blush coming up, she hated being 15 and still feeling so scared sometimes, that the only thing that mostly could sooth her was her mum, if her friends would find out, she would be so embarrassed, she would be the laughing stock.

Thankfully Jack's phone rang.

- 'Max?'Jack said as he stood up'ehm yeah give me 10 minutes i'll have to check at my apartement, i'll be right back darling'Jack winked at Robbie and walked out of the kitchen and walked out the frontdoor.

- 'Where did Jack go to?'Ronnie said walking in a bit surprised.

- 'His apartement i think, he's on the phone with Max, he said something about his apartement'Robbie said standing up.

- 'So you're ready for school then babe?'Ronnie asked Robbie fidgetting with Robbie's blouse.

- 'Mum!'Robbie said'let go of me, i can dress myself alright'.

- 'God, i was just putting it right, don't want you walking around with your collar like that'Ronnie said excusing herself.

- 'Controlfreak'Robbie whispered'i'm off'.

- 'I heard that'Ronnie said grabbing Robbie's ear'have a good day yeah babes'.

- 'Mum, ouch, yeah, thanks i guess'Robbie said, kissed her mum and walked out of the frontdoor.

She was gonna go over to Pat's to pick up Whit, and seeing Peter walk up to her from across the street, made her face light up again.

At recess, Robbie was sitting with her friends, at the schoolcafateria, eating their lunches, when Lauren walked by and sat down next to Abi.

Since Sunday Robbie wasn't on speakingterms with Lauren anymore.

Abi had called about finding the cd but Lauren hadn't even said sorry for accusing Robbie for it and slapping her in the face ofcourse.

- 'So, how's that paper coming?'Peter asked Robbie who was starring at Lauren who gave her just a angry look.

- 'Ehm, still have to work a little on it tonight, and what is your problem Lauren, i don't know where you got the nerve to treat me like this?'Robbie said'what have i done to you huh?'

Lauren just smiled, a bit of a vicious one, taking another bite of her sandwich.

- 'Just leave it Robbie'Peter said wanting to keep things quiet.

- 'I'm not gonna leave it Pete, not untill she tells me what's bothering her so much'Robbie said 'well cat got your tongue?''

- 'Like i said before, you're a spoiled brat Mitchell'Lauren said.

- 'Lauren, what is your problem'Abi said trying to talk some sense into her sister.

- 'A spoiled brat that always gets her way, winding people around her spoiled little finger, little, yeah, little you still are'Lauren said.

It actually made Robbie laugh thinking she knew what Lauren was on about.

- 'Why are you so jealous Lauren, jealous of me getting attention from your favourite uncle, who almost...but not quite...but almost got to be your stepdad then, don't have enough of your dad for yourself then, having to share him with Abs and Oscar, and now Vanessa and Jodie, Darren, hmm is that your problem maybe ey, and now your uncle Jack is gonna be my dad, let's face it i'm gonna be a Branning too, whether you like it or not'Robbie said noticing she hit a nerve with Lauren.

- 'Stop you guys, you starting a scene here'Whitney said, as some of the other students gathered round a bit to see what was a ll the yelling about.

- 'Oh i kinda like it actually, almost cousins and already having a row'Lucy said with a smirky smile.

- 'Stop girls, ehm is this really necessary'Jay said trying to make them stop, though he was in for a good girlfight.

Lauren walked up to Robbie, who also stood up.

- 'What are you gonna do Lauren, you gonna slap me again then, it's not gonna make Jack become your dad you know?'Robbie said not able to keep her mouth shut, having to look at Laurens angry face.

- 'You think you know it all, now don't you, you Mitchells really think you own half of Walford, but you know what, you're nothing, and you will never be a Branning, you always be a loudmouthed suck up Mitchell'Lauren said.

- 'Well i got news for you Lauren, someone we know, Ritchie, is making up the papers, and all we have to do is sign it and then it's a matter of time till i become Jack's daughter, and a Branning just like my mum'Robbie said smiling, feeling on top of the world to say that.

- 'Oh yeah your mum, your mummy, the one you sleep in bed with cause you're having boohoo nighty nightmares and you cry boohoo like a little baby, and then you can sleep in bed with mummy, baby you are, a spoilt little baby, Robbie Mitchell'Lauren said and the way she looked, so fullfilled of getting to share that with almost the whole schoolcafateria around them, made Lauren feel on top of the world. It was that moment, that a raging Robbie jumped on Lauren and started to punch and pull Lauren's hair.

Lauren fought back and punched Robbie all over trying to get her off her, but Robbie was like a pitbull and wasn't about to let go.

Peter, Whitney and Jay tried to split them up but they weren't strong enough for these two fighting girls.

Then a couple of teachers jumped in and pulled them, hardhanded, from eachother.

- 'Alright miss Mitchell, miss Branning, headmastersoffice now!'a teacher said pushing Robbie and Lauren away, out of the schoolcafetaria.

At the bookies, Glenda walked in, she saw Carol already busy behind the counter.

- 'Morning Carol'Glenda said as she passed her behind the counter to put her bag away.

- 'Morning Glenda, ehm, do you know when..'Carol said.

- 'What?'Glenda asked looking at Carol, who obviously wanted to ask something.

- 'Well do you know when that brother of mine and Ronnie are getting married?'Carol asked.

- 'Soon'Glenda said'That's about as much as i know, they're working on it but they're also busy with Robbie's adoption'.

- 'Yeah ehm, how do you really feel about that?'Carol said'you know just wondering'.

- 'To be honest, since i've been back i've regretted so many times that i let Archie have the power to send me away from my girls you know'Glenda said'i mean, i have to say that Ronnie did an excellent job with Robbie and Roxy, i really admire her for that, and to be honest, i didn't expect it to be any different though, i don't know if i could have done it like that, i always had a good feeling about Ronnie pulling it off though'.

- 'Well we all raise our kids the way we think is best, i'm sure you would have done alright Glenda'Carol said.

- 'Well, now i'm just glad i can be part of their lives again, i mean when i first came back i didn't think they would let me, to be honest, now at least i can see my youngest grow up and my granddaughter'Glenda said.

- 'So, the adoption then'Carol tried to change the subject a bit seeing Glenda got a little quiet'I know Jack loves that little troublemaker'.

- 'Yes, yes he does, i ehm, i've seen that a couple of times now, and she loves him a lot, i mean with the father she had, i can understand her wanting Jack to be her dad really badly'Glenda said'and troublemaker, Carol, she's my little Bianca'Glenda laughed at Carol who also started to grin.

Music was loudly playing at the club.

Ronnie was behind the bar cleaning the little mess that was left behind,from the night before.

She was putting some glasses back in their places.

She was dancing a bit, she felt happy.

Jack came out of the bathroom area and walked up to the bar.

- 'Hi baby'Ronnie said'Everything spotless there?'

- 'Yeah they did a great job'Jack said smiling.

Just as they wanted to get strangled into eachother Jack's phone went off.

- 'Yeah Max?'Jack said making a face to Ronnie that he'd rather be kissing her then answering his brother.

- 'Do you know where Ronnie is Jack, they have been ringing her and they've called me, you know what they did?'Max was acting a little hyper.

- 'Slow down Max, who's been calling and what about, and who did what?'Jack asked'go check your phone'he whispered to Ronnie who immediately walked back to the office seeing that she missed 5 calls from school.

Ronnie sighed and called school back right away.

Jack came walking back to the office just as Ronnie had hung up the phone.

- 'You want me to come along?'Jack asked looking serious.

- 'Yeah, you can hold me back, before i wring that little neck of hers'Ronnie said as they both walked up the stairs.

- 'Let's hear them out first ok, see what went on there'Jack said while Ronnie looked at him and sighed.


	54. Chapter 54

In the afternoon Roxy was behind the bar at the Vic when Alfie walked in.

- 'Hiya darling, is ehm Phil around?'he asked.

- 'Upstairs granddad, you can go up'Roxy said.

In the couple of weeks that Kat and Alfie had been back on the square, Alfie and Roxy had run into eachother a couple of times and they really somehow had a connection.

Except Kat wasn't to keen on Alfie's sudden friendship with Roxy, she was jealous, thinking he would leave her for that peroxied Mitchell sister, she found Ronnie a bit more mature.

- 'Let you in on a little secret'Alfie whispered hanging over the bar.

- 'Oh tell me, i love secrets!'Roxy jumped a little excited.

- 'I'm gonna rent, well Kat and me that is, we're gonna rent this little castle here'Alfie said winking at Roxy.

- 'What?'Roxy said'i can't believe they're going through with this, i mean no offense gramps but this place has been like my home here, can't believe aunty Peg is definitely leaving'.

- 'Yes i heard that about the dutchess leaving, sad, but it's what she wants, and we want her to feel happy right, and don't worry about your job darling, we need good staff behind the bar'Alfie said.

- 'We'll see, don't think Kat sees me as good staff, but more threatening staff, for whatever that means, i like you ,but like i told you before gramps, i go for a decade or 2 younger'Roxy said chewing some gum.

- 'I know darling, don't worry about Kat alright'Alfie said'alright i'll be up talking to Phil'.

Alfie walked through the door to go upstairs.

- 'Yeah alright leave me here alone, it's so damn quiet today'Roxy said sighing and talking to herself.

At Walford High, Ronnie and Jack met up with Max and Vanessa, who wanted to be there for Max.

- 'So do you know what has happenend Max?'Ronnie asked, greeting both Max and Vanessa.

- 'Well this probably is, part two, from what started last Sunday'Max said 'apparantely they used eachother as punchingbags'.

Ronnie and Jack sighed and they all walked into the school towards the headmasters office.

In the waitingroom they found both, Lauren and Robbie, sitting opposite from eachother.

The headmasters-receptionist was there to keep an eye on them.

The girls both looked like stray dogs after a fight.

Clothes were dirty and some pieces ripped.

Laurens hair looked, like it hadn't been brushed for years, obviously Robbie had put her claws in there and hadn't let go of it, untill they were picked apart by some of the teachers.

There also was some dried blood on her nose and she had a cut lip.

Robbie on the other hand, had a cut above her eyebrow, also dried blood around her nose and one of her eyes looked a little colored and puffy.

- 'Oh my god, are you alright?'Ronnie said immediately walking up to Robbie, wanting to have a good look but Robbie turned her head away.

- 'What is going on between you two,hmm, tell me one reason why i shouldn't bang your heads together'Ronnie said, switching here eyes from looking to Robbie and then Lauren.

- 'Ron, calm down, we don't know what happened alright, let them explain first, sit down'Jack said trying to calm things down.

- 'Well Lauren?'Max asked his daughter.

Lauren just looked at Robbie, then at Max, but didn't say anything.

- 'Lauren what's going on?'Max asked Lauren again.

- 'She's a jealous cow, just tell your dad, you skank, that you rather had Jack as a dad and that you can't stand that he's gonna be mine, you bi..'Robbie jumped up.

Ronnie tried to grab Robbie but missed.

- 'Oi sit down, and keep your big mouth shut alright'Jack said, leading Robbie then back to her chair.

Robbie looked at Jack angry and said'it's all because of you and your big gob anyways'.

- 'Excuse me?'Ronnie said, thinking about what Robbie just had said, then looking at Jack.

- 'Robbie what do you mean by that, explain that please?'Jack asked, looking also at Max.

- 'You, talking your mouth off to him, about what happened last night, you just couldn't keep it to yourself then, and that cow has been listening or something, she told all over the schoolcaf that i slept in mums bed cause of having nightmares, she made a fool of me Jack, calling me a baby and all, so thanks for not just keeping your mouth shut about it'Robbie said, wanting to just walk out of everyone, but she couldn't.

Ronnie felt sorry for hearing that Robbie was feeling ashamed, ashamed for sleeping in her mums bed, eventhough she had been so scared.

She wanted to put her arm around Robbie, but Robbie pushed her arm away.

Not wanting to see the same smirk on Laurens face again like she had seen before.

- 'It's nothing to feel ashamed about darling'Vanessa then said' Lauren shouldn't have made a joke about that, it's bad enough to feel scared alright'.

Lauren just grinned.

- 'Stop that will you, get that smirk of your face, we're not done when we get home'Max said looking irritated by Lauren's behaviour.

- 'Ah great, the old Branning lecture, oh you'll get there Mitchell, if you ever become one!'Lauren said not impressed by her fathers warning.

- 'Oi, could you just stop that Lauren, if you're thinking you're funny, you're not, and get used to Robbie being your cousin alright, now stop that childish behaviour of yours yeah'Jack said, also looking a bit annoyed at his niece being really obnoxious.

- 'Alright ehm Robin, Lauren, parents, you all can come in, mr Alcock is ready for you' the receptionist said.

Again Ronnie tried to put her arm around Robbie, as they got up from their chairs, but Robbie just moved around to not let her mum hold her, or comfort her.

Back at the square, Kat walked into the Vic with Stacey, they were having a break from the stall.

- 'You alright Stace?'Roxy asked'Kat'.

Roxy looked at Kat and Kat looked back at Roxy.

- 'Yeah i'm alright thanks, ehm can we have some juice please Roxy?'Stacey asked while Kat sat down at a table.

- 'Oh granddad is upstairs talking to Phil'Roxy said, making conversation.

- 'Upstairs?'Kat asked'what about, what has he said to you?'

- 'Oh nothing forget it'Roxy said as Glenda walked into the Vic.

- 'Hiya darling, can i have a G&T please'Glenda said looking around for some fresh fit meat but all there was were the girls, and some old men who came into the Vic regurlarly.

- 'Yes mum, alright'Roxy said making a drink for her mum'Carol still at the bookies then?'

- 'Yeah, she's closing up tonight, and i'm thinking of maybe going for a drink later tonight at the R&R, fancy a drink then maybe, you know us girls together, on the prowl'Glenda said.

- 'Mum, you're my mother not my girlfriend'Roxy said nodding not approving of her mums way of thinking she was still a teenager'ehm i'm almost finished here, let me go get my purse, we could go pick up your granddaughter grandmother!'Roxy said on purpose.

- 'Alright alright, keep your hair on'Glenda said, looking dissaproving of her daughters remark.

At nr 27 Ronnie, Jack and Robbie had come home from school, and walked to the livingroom.

Mr Alcock had punished Robbie and Lauren with detention for a week.

Ofcourse Ronnie wasn't too happy with Robbie fighting with Lauren, and to have her in detention because of it.

But the reason why the girls had had a fight, and knowing how Robbie must have been feeling by pushing Ronnie away, made her go a little easy on Robbie.

- 'Why don't we go upstairs and go wash those cuts yeah babes'Ronnie said already walking to the door.

- 'I can do that myself alright, i'm not a baby ok'Robbie said walking by Ronnie, leaving Ronnie standing there.

Ronnie looked at Jack and scratched her forehead.

- 'I'm sorry Ron, when Max called this morning he asked why i sounded so tired and i told him what happened'Jack said'apparantely Max told Vanessa, while Lauren was somewhere around and heard everything obviously, i feel so stupid'.

- 'Don't Jack, i mean brothers talk about what's going on at home, maybe a little less then sisters do ofcourse, but it's nothing to feel sorry for, it's Lauren who started this, what is her problem, i do feel sorry for Robbie feeling so ashamed about it, while probably half of her school still get scared sometimes and wanna crawl with someone they think can make them feel safe and comfort them, and with Robbie it's more because of dad, god i hate him for this'Ronnie said walking around the table then sitting down on the sofa.

- 'If i never told Max, Lauren would've never known about it, i just can't believe what has gotten into Lauren, that she would act like this, i mean i thought they were friends'Jack said.

- 'Yeah well maybe it's like Robbie said, i mean when you were with Tanya, you also were a little family together and she looked up to you, she could be jealous of the whole adoption, i don't know, Max has done a lot of stupid things, that maybe she'd rather want a dad like you'Ronnie said smiling a bit for saying that.

- 'She should grow up, not being so childish, i mean i'm still there for her, she knows that, you think i should go upstairs and talk to Robbie'Jack asked'i wanna clear this up with her, she was quiet the whole way home, she's angry with me'.

- 'You could try'Ronnie said'maybe i'm not the right person this time, i mean i'm her "mummy", she pushed me away cause i'm the one who's too overprotective with her, maybe too much, but she's my baby you know, i just can't help it'.

- 'She's angry now Ron, and wanna act tough, proof that she doesn't need you, but she still does, Robbie loves you too much to get distant from you, just let me talk to her, she'll turn round again, you don't have to blame yourself for loving her so much, she certainly doesn't act like you are suffocating her all the time now does she?'Jack said and walked out of the livingroom to walk upstairs.

When he got upstairs, he walked up to the bathroom.

- 'Darling are you ok, do you need any help with that cut?'Jack asked, then peeked around the door when there was no answer back.

Robbie looked at Jack and then held a washcloth under the running water and put it back on the cut again.

- 'Are you ok darling, let me see those cuts'Jack said walking up to Robbie, who instead, took a step backwards.

- 'Think you did enough for one day Jack'Robbie said then looking back in the mirror again.

- 'I know you feel..'Jack said.

- 'You know how i feel, really Jack, a little too late now is it, when the damage's already been done?'Robbie said looking at Jack with an arrogant face, then started to wash the blood of the washcloth again and grabbed a fresh one.

- 'I mean, i think i know how you must be feeling embarrassed about all this, but you don't have to darling, and me talking to Max, well, we're brothers, he tells me what's going on with his kids, Vanessa and stuff, and i do the same, tell him about my family, you, Ron, it's what dad's do'Jack said, hoping he could catch a little sympathy on Robbie's face, but instead he saw that her face was looking cold.

For a second he saw the resemblance with Ronnie, at the times she told him off, or told him she didn't need him around her anymore.

- 'What i'm trying to say sweetheart is that...i want you to be alright, not ashamed, cause there's no reason to feel ashamed about it, if people make fun of you, they'll have to answer to me'Jack said.

- 'I'll handle it myself ok, i already am the laughing stock cause of my mother don't want to give them the satisfaction of having a laugh of my da.. i'll handle it ok'Robbie said in a monotone voice.

- 'Just know i'm there, we all are'Jack said wanting to walk up to Robbie again.

- 'I'm alright ok, just go, i wanna be alone for now'Robbie said looking in the mirror at the cut again and at her eye.

- 'We need to put a steak on that'Jack said'it ehm, it helps against the swelling'.

- 'A steak?'Robbie asked looking confused at Jack, if he really just said to put a steak on her face.

- 'Yeah, a steak, the one just out of the fridge'Jack said'here let me take a look at that cut, can i, if it's to deep you might need stichtes?'

Robbie then let Jack take a look at the cut.

The thought of going to school tomorrow with a swollen face was another reason Robbie didn't want to feel embarrassed about.

- 'I'm really sorry about Lauren's behaviour peanut, i ehm, i didn't think to far ahead with this maybe, i didn't think it would come to this, i don't understand why Lauren did this, i mean with telling Max what happened, and about you feeling embarrased about sleeping in your mums bed when your scared, i mean it's really nothing to be embarrasseded about, the kids that were laughing the loudest today, probably still do the same or at least wanting to crawl into their parents or big sistersbed, and Lauren probably misses Tanya and would want to have her mum around more often so she can crawl into bed with her sometimes'Jack said looking at Robbie.

- 'You know i'm really starting to hate school, first for it just being school, then that pshycho-teacher and now total embarrassement, how can i go back there Jack, they all gonna be having a right laugh at me' Robbie said looking in the mirror again.

- 'Well i think they saw how you dealt with Lauren, trying to make fun of you, i mean i'm not saying it's the right thing to do, but ehm, i can imagine they don't wanna start something with you, they probably wanna stay on a good foot with you'Jack said.

- 'It's been a long time since you was in school right Jack?'Robbie asked, raising one eyebrow.

Jack started laughing'yeah it's been a long time, but not that long darling, i mean, it's everywhere the same, i mean in the force you also have to show what you got, to be somebody, you know what i mean, and even here on the square, people are people darling, they're always looking for the strong ones to look up to'Jack said putting his arms around Robbie, hoping he could give him her trust back.

At first it was as if she froze, then he put his hand on her head and she gave in, then Robbie put her head on Jacks chest.

- 'You mean the strong ones that still sleep in their mums bed right'Robbie said.

- 'You slept there before because there was no room, Ibiza right, i mean the 3 of you slept in one bed right, i don't see Roxy or your mum being softies, right, and how many times have you slept in Ron's bed since you've been living here, 2 or 3 times maybe?'Jack said'Come on, maybe tomorrow someone says something, just let it, the day after that, they all have forgotten about it, i promise you'.

Jack walked Robbie out of the bathroom and Jack walked to the stairs and looked back at Robbie who wasn't following him.

- 'Are you coming?'Jack asked.

- 'Ehm, in a minute alright i...ehm i have to do something first'Robbie said then walked into her bedroom.

Jack waited a minute and then walked downstairs to the livingroom.

Ronnie was sitting on the sofa and looked at Jack walking in.

- 'So, where is she, what did she say?'Ronnie asked as Jack sat down next to her.

- 'She was distant at first, then she came round a little but...i think i have to win her trust again or something'Jack said'If i just didn't...'

- 'Hey, stop, you're a dad, not one of her friends, not teenagers who, whenever the wind blows a little the other way, they throw anything at eachother, all to hurt eachother at their most vulnerable place, guess Lauren saw that, and after Sunday she just wanted to be on top of Robbie, she thinks Robbie has it all'Ronnie said standing up.

- 'Leave her Ron, when she's ready she'll come down ok, think she needs some time for herself'Jack said.

Then there was a little rumble in the hallway when the frontdoor opened, Glenda, Roxy and Amy came home.

Roxy took Amy out of the buggy and the three of them walked into the livingroom.

- 'Hey you're home early, look sweetheart, daddy's home'Roxy said handing Amy over to Jack, who gave his daughter a cuddle.

- 'Well we got a call from school, Robbie has been in a fight with Lauren again'Ronnie said.

- 'About what?'Glenda asked.

- 'Don't tell me it was still because of Sunday?'Roxy said sitting on the armrest of the sofa while Glenda sat down on the armchair taking her shoes off.

- 'No, well, we think it was a way to get back at Robbie or something, Jack talked to Max this morning about last night, Max told Vanessa and Lauren apparantly listened in on that conversation, then at school she was just trying to wind up Robbie and she told, in front of the whole schoolcafetaria, at recess, that Robbie sometimes sleeps "in her mummy's bed" cause she's scared, can you believe that little tart'Ronnie said.

- 'And...?'Roxy asked.

- 'Well, Robbie apparantely jumped on Lauren and they started fighting, teachers had to get them off eachother, you should see Robbie's face'Jack said.

- 'And where's she now?'Glenda asked.

- 'Well, she ehm,...she didn't say anything on the way home, we had to come to school, they're on detention for a week, i think she's a little angry with Jack for telling Max, and she's a little angry with me for...well being the one that sooths her all the time when she's scared, i always did that, she always came to me, right Rox?'Ronnie asked her sister.

- 'Yeah, that's not your fault Ron, i mean if..well a lot would have been different if ...well you know, dad, and mum leaving'Roxy said looking at Glenda, she didn't want to make Glenda feel guilty but it's where Robbie's problems started.

- 'Just don't tell it to her the way just told us ok, that's over and done with, we just gotta try to make her feel that it's ok to want a cuddle, to wanna sleep in bed with your mum, or your sister if you're scared at night, she doesn't have to feel ashamed about that right'Ronnie said.

- 'I'm gonna go upstairs, see how's she's doing alright, let her favourite big sis talk to her'Roxy said standing up.

- 'But if she doesn't wanna talk or wants to be alone you come straight down alright'Ronnie said knowing it could also get even worse up there.

- 'Don't worry'Roxy said and walked out of the room.

About a couple minutes Roxy came downstairs again.

- 'Well that was qui...'Ronnie started to grin a little.

- 'She's not upstairs'Roxy said'I looked in every room, her jacket is gone too'.

Ronnie looked at Jack then got up, along with him, and Roxy they all walked to the hallway'Mum could you look after Amy please?'

- 'Yeah, ehm, if she's here before you i'll let you know yeah'Glenda said.

Jack, Ronnie and Roxy walked outside to search for Robbie.


	55. Chapter 55

When Jack had gone downstairs, Robbie had gone to her bedroom and had called Peter that she wanted to meet up with him, she just needed a breather and wanted to talk.

It wasn't her intention to run away, she just wanted to get out of the house.

Just as she had wanted to go downstairs, Glenda and Roxy had come in, so as soon as they had gone into the livingroom, Robbie quickly had sneeked downstairs, grabbing her jacket and got out of the door quietly.

Then she quickly had crossed the street and met up with Peter who was waiting for her.

- 'Are you alright, oh my god what has she done to you, you look..well you always look beautifull to me, but she really had a go at you?'he said putting his arms around Robbie who just wanted Peter to hold her.

She put her head on his chest, he lifted her up, and Robbie just put her feet round his waist and her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

Peter walked quickly behind the stalls on Bridgestreet, still carrying Robbie along, and they pulled it off to not be noticed by familiar people or family.

At the memorial they sat down behind it.

- 'Well how are you really feeling?Peter then asked Robbie who was all cuddled up to him'i mean, ehm, i just want you to know that i had a talk with Whit and Jay after your fight and, ehm well, i guess we're all in the understanding position, i mean Jay has no mum, Whit is so glad she has Bianca, who's more of a mum then her biological mum is to her, and well i have Jane, but we all talked about missing out on being so close with our mothers and we think it was a very low trick of Lauren to do this to you, she should'n t had done that, she must be so jealous of you, but she doesn't seem to realise what you already have been through with Archie and Glenda walking out on you, we're your friends, and well we have your back Robbie, we're your real friends, and it's nothing to be ashamed about, just be glad you have a loving mum like Ronnie, Lauren's jealous of what you have with her, we all are sometimes'.

Robbie was impressed by Peter's sweet words, and hearing how her real friends were so understanding about her situation, and standing behind her.

It touched her deeply.

She quickly turned around and wiped a tear away and then smiled at Peter.

- 'You sure you're alright then?'Peter asked again.

- 'Yeah, i'm alright, ehm thanks, i mean thanks for being so understanding, you're sweet, i'm so pissed at Jack for talking with Max about it, how am i ever gonna show my face at school again?'Robbie said grabbing Peters hand, it was beginning to start getting a little colder outside.

- 'Yeah i know but ehm, Jack talked out of concern about you, but it's Lauren who made you feel so embarrassed, i mean, where's that coming from?'Peter said.

- 'She is really jealous of Jack Pete, so jealous that Jack is adopting me, that he's getting married to my mother and not hers, he's becoming my dad and not hers, i don't know, i don't know what happened to her when she was at camp, she's changed and not in a good way'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah, she grew up a lot, but this is definitely not a good thing, so low'Peter said.

- 'Yeah, i hate her for it'Robbie said'but ehm, i can't be away to long, before they miss me'.

- 'Yeah alright'Peter said.

- 'On the other hand, i really don't care'Robbie said squeezing Peter a little tighter.

Then they started kissing, not knowing that they were being watched by Carol who just had come out of the chippie with food, since she was closing up the bookies tonight.

For a minute she stood there and wanted to walk up to them, but then looked at her food, sighed and walked over to the bookies.

- 'Enough about me, how are you doing mister?'Robbie asked, being held by Peter.

- 'Alright, i mean i am, don't know about Jane and dad, they're acting weird, well dad always is, and Jane, i don't know, something is up, i just don't know what'Peter said.

- 'Are you worried about them, i mean do they have fights or what?'Robbie asked.

- 'No that's just it, it's quiet in the house, a bit like they're avoiding eachother, and then they're making eachother breakfast or lunch, grown ups ey, i don't know, with dad you can always expect something to happen'Peter said'so you're in detention then huh'.

- 'Yeah, a whole week with her'Robbie said'don't know how i'm gonna get through that'.

- 'Awfull, a whole week, well that will get you through anything'Peter said.

- 'It is sad though if you think about it, that she's probably only being like this to me because she's jealous of Jack becoming my dad, i mean, i find it sad really, i ean she at least has a dad, a pretty normal one, i think'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah, how's that coming then, Jack becoming your dad?'Peter asked.

- 'Any day now that Richie is gonna come by our house, we sign and then we have to go to court, i don't know, i'm glad if that's all over and...'Robbie stopped.

- 'And what?'Peter asked putting his arms around Robbie holding her tight.

- 'Well then i can call Jack dad also, he's not gonna be just Jack anymore, but he's gonna be my dad you know, then it's real, then i have a dad'Robbie said'although tonight i couldn't care less really'.

- 'You're only saying that cause you're angry with him, but i know you, inside you still love him very much, it's what dad's do you know, embarrass you'Peter said with a smile'believe me i know'.

Robbie started grinning a bit, Peter was right, although she hated the fact that Jack had told Max, which let to Lauren telling practically the whole school about it, she still loved Jack, the way he was concerned tonight with her cuts and bruises, nothing like Archie.

Archie would have given here another spanking for it and tell her to just stop crying and grow up.

The thought of him gave her shivers all over her body.

- 'Stop, i just want to have a moment with you and not talk about Lauren or Jack'Robbie said closing her eyes and listening to Peter's heartbeat.

- 'If you get adopted, i'm dating a Branning again, my favourite one'Peter said'then i have to be on my toes for your dad, if he would catch us at nights like this, i'd better run'.

- 'It's only because he wants the best for me you know, it's what dad's 'do mister'Robbie said smiling repeating Peter's own words.

- 'Yeah i know'Peter said smiling back at Robbie.

Robbie's mouth reached for Peter's and they started kissing again.

Suddenly Robbie looked over Peter's shoulder and made him look around.

Then they got up and just sneeked of into some alley when they saw Roxy walking around.

- 'Oh no, they're probably looking for me, i gotta get home somehow'Robbie said then sighed leaning onto Peter.

They quickly walked through the alley to get away from Roxy.

Just in time, cause then Ronnie and Jack were walking by the R&R and Jack checked the door if it was still locked.

He thought that maybe Robbie could have taken the keys and been hiding in the club, but the door was locked.

Then they walked up Turpin and looked inside the chippie, maybe she had gone for something to eat, but there was no Robbie either.

Jack and Ronnie walked into the Bookies and saw Carol.

- 'Carol have you seen Robbie somewhere?'Jack asked.

- 'Don't tell me she's in some sort of trouble again babybrother'Carol said looking at Ronnie, who looked pretty serious.

- 'Well have you?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah i did, i think about, well maybe 15 minutes ago, she was sitting behind the memorial with Peter Beale, you got to keep her in line, they were all over eachother, she's a just a kid'Carol said.

- 'I'm not here for a lecture from you Carol, i just wanna know where my child is, she ran off'Ronnie said defensive walking to the Bookies exit.

Jack sighed and looked at his sister'let me know if you see anything again yeah'then he followed Ronnie out of the bookies.

At the Beale's house, Robbie and Peter had been hiding at the porch of the house.

- 'That was close'Robbie said'if Rox had seen me, pff'

- 'Well i'm glad i got to see you tonight'Peter said giving Robbie a kiss on the head.

- 'Yeah, me too, but i really have to go, i'm already in as much trouble as it is'Robbie said.

- 'WellI i hope you're gonna be alright, tell them you will try and work on that paper maybe yeah'Peter said.

- 'I don't know if that's even gone help me out, alright, i'll see you tomorrow then ey mister'Robbie said putting her arms around Peter one last time.

- 'I'll walk you home babe'Peter said.

- 'No, i'm far to afraid someone sees you'Robbie said'Just ehm, just wait here till i'm at my frontdoor, and then you go in ok'.

- 'Alright'Peter said with one last kiss.

Then Robbie ran across the street and walked home waving to Peter when she got to the frontdoor.

When she got in, Roxy already had come home again to see if Robbie was home yet.

She and Glenda were in the livingroom, but Roxy got up when she heard the door open.

- 'Where have you been you dosy cow'Roxy said walking up to Robbie and putting her arms around Robbie.

Glenda also had gotten to the hallway and just looked at Robbie's face seeing the cut and bruised eye and cheek.

- 'Come here darling'Glenda said and pulled Robbie close, when she got out of Roxy's arms, and had walked up to her mum.

Roxy grabbed her phone and dialed Ronnie's number.

Just then the door opened again and Ronnie and Jack walked in.

- Thank god you're home baby'Ronnie said walking up to Robbie, who was still being held by Glenda.

- 'I ehm, i'll go upstairs alright'Robbie said looking at Ronnie, who was just glad Robbie had come home by herself.

- 'Come here you'Ronnie said opening her arms.

Robbie hesitated and wanted to walk up the stairs.

- 'Oi, you get down here'Roxy then said, walking up one step, and got hold of her sister.

- 'Let go of me Rox!'Robbie said looking irritated at Roxy, she knew what Roxy was on about.

- 'This wasn't Jack or Ron's fault alright, stop blaming them, it is Lauren who has done this to you ok, now stop this, we are the ones that love you, and don't you ever forget that!'Roxy said very serious and strict.

Robbie looked a bit surprised at her sister saying something so mature, so unlike Roxy.

- 'It's alright Roxy'Jack said not wanting to upset Robbie more, or better yet, have her run out again.

- 'It's not alright Jack, she knows how you care and love her, and that Ron loves her to dead so she shouldn't act like this, do you hear me babysis?'Roxy said still in her maternal role.

- 'Yes'Robbie said and walked down the stairs and into Ronnie's arms.

Ronnie could feel Robbie let go of her defensive feelings against her.

- 'I'm sorry Lauren did this to you ok, but we love you, and we would never do anything to make you feel so uncomfortable or ashamed of yourself baby,well not on purpose, we're parents ofcourse and they make mistakes alright'Ronnie said soothing Robbie's head with her hands.

- 'Can i go upstairs now, i ehm, i have a paper to work on and i just wanna be alone for a while'Robbie said, she still didn't feel like having a familynight together all lovely and cosy.

- 'No you will stay..'Roxy started.

- 'Don't over do it Rox, i'm going upstairs and that's that'Robbie said looking at Ronnie if it was really alright.

- 'Go on then'Ronnie said'I'll come up and... i ehm..i'll bring you something to eat then later yeah'.

- 'Yeah alright, thanks mum'Robbie said walking by Roxy rolling her eyes at her older sister.

- 'My god what has she done to you?'Roxy said looking at the cut and bruises on Robbie's face.

- 'Well you haven't seen Lauren yet then'Jack said winking at Robbie.

Then Robbie went upstairs to do a little work on that schoolpaper.


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, here a little chapter. More is coming i'm working on it but these last month of the year is a busy one for me so i will try to update as much as i can and then in the new year i have more time. Keep reading and reviewing! x Brooklynn70**

While Robbie was working on her paper upstairs, Ronnie and Roxy were looking through some weddingmagazines, to look for the perfect dress for the wedding.

Glenda had decided to go out of the house, and have a little drink at the Vic.

Jack had gone over to see Max and Vanessa, to see how they were dealing with Lauren.

- 'Oh i love this one Ron, it makes you look like a princess'Roxy said'Jack will be blown away, you will look so beautifull'.

- 'Yeah it is a pretty one Rox, but i also like that one'Ronnie said pointing at another dress she saw in the magazine 'it's all so hard cause most of them look so beautifull'.

- 'Oh and you know what i was thinking sis'Roxy said looking into her big sisters blue eyes.

- 'What, why are you looking at me like that Rox, stop'Ronnie said putting her hand on her sisters face, pretending to push it away.

- 'I wanna buy you your dress, and ehm well, the little gathering you wanna give, what you will call your reception, i wanna pay for that too'Roxy said.

- 'No Roxy, that's not nescessary, Jack and i will pay for it ourselves, it's our wedding'Ronnie said stroking her sisters cheek.

- 'Exactly, your wedding, and i want it to be perfect, it's what i can do for you for a change, you've always been there for me Ron, let me do this for you'Roxy said.

Ronnie sighed 'i don't know, i mean, i find it very sweet of you baby, but i have to talk about it with Jack, cause like i said before i don't want a posh wedding, i just wanna get married that's all, i rather give a big party when Robbie's gonna turn 16'.

- 'Are you kidding me Ron, i can affort that too ofcourse, she's gonna get a big party, with all that she wants'Roxy said'or give her a surprise party, she'll love that'Roxy said getting all excited.

- 'Slow down, you're not to be spending all your money Rox alright, you need to save some for later'Ronnie said serious'i don't want you to go overboard, it really is not necessary'.

- 'You, you should let me worrie about that alright'Roxy said smiling.

When Robbie got downstairs a little later, Ronnie and Roxy were sitting on the sofa, watching some dvd they had put on, it looked like a romantic movie.

- 'Hey my little lovey, how's the paper coming?'Ronnie asked looking up to Robbie.

- 'Oh there's still a little bit i have to finish'Robbie said sitting down on the armrest of the sofa'just came down for a drink, since noone comes and bring it to me'.

- 'What do we look like..you're skivvy?'Roxy said'dream on my little Mitchiemoo'.

- 'Bring you a drink, ehm excuse me but where's your plate, still upstairs then?'Ronnie asked smiling at Robbie'it works both ways babe'.

- 'Alright alright, so ehm what are you watchi...oh no not Pretty woman again is it?'Robbie said'god how many times have we watched that, i mean, you let me see it instead of reading to me Rox when you use to babysit me, remember that'.

- 'What?'Ronnie looked at Roxy and was laughing' You put that dvd on instead of reading books to her at night'.

- 'Well it made me fall asleep eventually'Robbie said making faces.

- 'This was a story we both liked'Roxy said looking at Robbie then at Ronnie a little embarrassed that her little sister told on her.

- 'Yeah, i really fell for the hooker getting the rich playboy in the end'Robbie said grinning.

- 'She was still a baby Rox'Ronnie said giving Roxy a little slap on the arm.

- 'Yeah yeah, boring bla bla bla, so where's Jack then, his place?'Robbie asked looking at Ronnie.

- 'No he's over at Max, he wanted to see how everything went with Lauren when they got home'Ronnie said.

- 'He shouldn't bother with that skank'Robbie said.

- 'Oi, enough, i told you i don't like you namecalling people, even if it is Lauren alright, ehm, why don't you take something to drink, and go finish up that paper so you're done with it'Ronnie then said serious.

- 'Yeah, i'm gonna grab one, and then i'm out of your hair ok, i'll be upstairs in my room'Robbie said'satisfied?'

- 'I know that if you do it downstairs you'll be constantly distracted babes, i know you, you're concentration is really bad'Ronnie said looking at Robbie then Roxy.

- 'Let me guess, also like Roxy right?'Robbie said.

- 'What?'Roxy said sitting up now looking at Ronnie.

- 'Every bad thing i do, is because i take so much after you Rox, thanks to you i'll be having a curfue untill i'm 40'Robbie said.

- 'Oh that's great Ron'Roxy said'and what "good"things does she have of you then?'

- 'Brains for starters'Robbie said laughing at Roxy who pulled Robbie on the sofa and started tickling her again like earlier, while Ronnie gave her a hand.

- 'Are you trying to stir things up betweens us ey "little one"'Roxy said 'safe your breath cause that will never happen ok'.

- 'Let go of me aaaaaaaah nooo'Robbie screamed having them both tickling everywhere.

- 'Say "i'm never snitching on Ronnie and Roxy again" Ronnie said trying to hold a wiggling Robbie, tickling her on her sides where Robbie was most ticklish.

- 'Never, just let go pleaseee, muuummmmy'Robbie screamed.

Then Jack got home and walked in.

- 'I leave you girls alone for one minute ey'he said smiling at 3 giggling girls.

- 'Alright babes, why don't you go finish that paper alright and i'll see you in a bit'Ronnie said putting her arms around Robbie to calm her down a bit.

Robbie got up and received a playfull slap from Roxy on the bum, then she left the room and went upstairs.

A little later Glenda, after her drink at the Vic, got home.

She took her coat off in the hallway, looked upstairs where she still saw some light, and then walked into the livingroom where Jack and Ronnie were still the only ones watching telly.

- 'Hi kids, anything on then?'Glenda said, sitting down in the armchair.

- 'Not much, so how was the Vic?'Ronnie asked, while Jack poured a glass of wine for his future mother in law, and put it down on the table.

- 'Ah cheers Jack, ehm, no darling, the Vic was dead, it's these nights i understand Peggy wants to leave'Glenda said taking a zip of her wine.

- 'Maybe you could go to the club in the weekend or on a thursday, have some fun there, a little dancing'Jack said winking to Ronnie'overthere it's more busier'.

- 'Yeah maybe i'll do that, so where's Rox?'Glenda asked.

- 'Upstairs taking a shower and i think she'll be off to bed after that, she was pretty tired'Ronnie said.

- 'And the little one?'Glenda asked, just being curious about how the evening had gone.

- 'She went up to finish her paper, i'll better go up there and see if she's still working on it or is already asleep maybe'Ronnie said wanting to stand up.

- 'Ehm, well i will take a look, i wanna slip into something more comfortable anyway darling' Glenda said smiling at Ronnie.

- 'Ah cheers mum''Ronnie said giving her mum a smile back'if she's still awake, tell her it's time for bed ok'.

Glenda nodded and got up from the armchair and went upstairs.

There was light coming out of the bathroom, which was probably of Roxy still being in there.

And in Robbie's room, also was still a little light on, and she could hear her music was still playing softly.

She walked over to her youngest daughters room and peeked around the door.

Robbie was laying on her bed with her eyes closed.

The way she was laying, Glenda could see she was fast asleep.

Her book was laying on the floor, it must had fallen of the bed.

Glenda walked over the mp3player and turned it off, then she walked over to the bed, and tried to move the duvet from under Robbie, it made Robbie move a little.

- 'Mum?'Robbie mumbled sleepy, while Glenda soothed her a little with her hands stroking on her rosey cheeks.

- 'Come on little one, roll over so mummy can help you ly under your covers'Glenda said but Robbie just lay still and continued sleeping.

Glenda sighed and just looked around the room where Robbie's clothes were in the majority.

- 'Mum?'Roxy said, walking into Robbie's room'what are you doing?'

- 'Hi darling, well ehm, i was trying to get the duvet from under her so i could get her under the covers'Glenda said'she woke up a bit'.

- 'Don't worry mum, she won't, trust me, here, help me take her clothes off and put her pyama's on, believe me, this little cheek is used to being tucked in all the time, i sometimes think she prefers it more then to just go ly under there herself'Roxy said taking Robbie's trousers off 'here take her shirt off mum, i'll get something for her to wear to sleep in'.

Roxy got up, and let Glenda take off Robbie's shirt which obviously wasn't the easiest part to take off.

Roxy opened Robbie's closet and looked through it to look for a shirt to sleep in, and some pyamapants.

While looking through the shirts, she saw something familiar lying behind the pile she just had taken out of the closet 'that little cheek' Roxy then said getting a couple of shirts out of Robbie's closet.

- 'What's that darling?'Glenda said, still fidgetting a little with taking Robbie's shirt off.

- 'She has nicked my shirts and hid them in here, what the..'Roxy said looking at her sister sleeping.

- 'Hey what's going on in here?'Ronnie said walking into Robbie's bedroom.

Ronnie had come up, being tired herself, to turn in too, but also to see what was holding Glenda up for so long.

- 'That little cheek has been hiding my shirts in her closet Ron'Roxy said walking over to the bed, obviously to wake Robbie up, to ask for some explaining.

Ronnie grabbed Roxy by her arm'well apparantely you haven't been missing them Rox alright, just let her sleep yeah, we'll talk to her in the morning ok, i'm just glad she's alseep after the night ánd day we had'Ronnie said 'come here mum, let me do it'.

- 'Hand me a clean shirt Roxy please'Ronnie said, as Glenda watched how easily Ronnie just took the shirt off while Robbie just kept on sleeping.

Roxy threw a clean shirt at Ronnie and looked in Robbie's closet to see if there were more of her clothes hidden in there.

- 'Pants please Roxy!'Ronnie said'and close her closet alright'.

Roxy got some pyamapants out and gave those to her sister.

Then Ronnie lifted up Robbie a bit and pulled the duvet from under her and finally tucked her in.

- 'I'm amazed how capable you are in doing that without waking her'Glenda said'i really grew out of doing that i guess'.

- 'Well mum i've learned, that if i did it to carefully, it would wake her up, so you just gotta do it and get it over with, and to be honest mum, i've done this so many times, she falls more asleep on her bed then in it, unless we put her under there ourselves'Ronnie laughed looking at Roxy'Rox it's just a shirt, you nicked my clothes all the time alright, get over it'.

- 'Well i get her for this tomorrow'Roxy said walking out of the room.

Ronnie sighed and looked at her mum. 'Sisters ey'Ronnie said looking around the room, just like Glenda had done before 'What a mess in here ey, unbelievable, think it was in order for just 2 whole days'.

- 'Yeah, typical teenager i guess, so you're off to bed then too darling?'Glenda asked stroking her eldest cheeks.

- 'Yeah, i'm kinda tired and i want to read a little in bed and then i'll be off to sleep, Jack's also coming up but he didn't know if you still were coming downstairs'Ronnie said.

- 'Oh ehm, then i will go downstairs, finish my wine and then also turn in'Glenda said looking at Robbie fast asleep, she walked over to the bed and gave her a little goodknightkiss.

Ronnie then did the same, and they both left the room, hopefully for a quiet night of sleeping.


	57. Chapter 57

The next morning Robbie walked down the stairs, she had a good night of sleep, and was up early.

She had gone downstairs and walked over to the kitchen where Roxy was already up and about, making some breakfast for Amy.

- 'Morning my little princess, did you wake up mummy too early'Robbie said, giving her niece a cuddle, who was sitting in her highchair.

- 'Well well well, if it isn't my "i've nicked my sisters shirts and been keeping them in my closet for god knows how long"-babysis'Roxy said looking serious, putting her hands on her hips.

- 'What are you on about, trying to do that "look at me i'm totally serious with you "-look again, told you before Rox,it doesn't fit you, it's just freaking hilarious?'Robbie said getting juice out of the fridge, laughing at the expense of her sister.

- 'Oh cut it out Robbie, don't pretend you don't know what i'm talking about, i found my shirts in your closet last night, so don't get smart with me alright'Roxy said, her eyes still following her teenagesister move around the kitchen.

- 'To easy big sis, are you kidding me, "don't get smart with me", please, you're no competition for me Roxanne, even if you tried'Robbie said, calling her sister Roxanne always would wind up Roxy a little more.

Roxy looked serious at her sister, then said 'you took my shirts from my "if you ever come into my closet again i will kill you" room, don't pretend to be so innocent little cheek, cause you're not Robin Riley Evangeline Mitchell'.

- 'Well ever thought about that maybe Ron put them in there, when they got back from the launderette, you always buy them too small so she must have thought they're mine you dosy cow, she might as well had them misplaced Roxanne "what kind of a name is Lizette anyways, mum and dad drunk obviously" Mitchell' Robbie said still trying to wiggle herself out of this one.

- 'Yeah right, you really think i'm that stupid Robbie' Roxy said.

- 'You really want me to answer that for you, Roxanne, seriously?'Robbie said grinning, getting a plate out of the cupboard.

- 'Stop being such a wise-ass Robbie'Roxy said grabbing her sisters arm to make clear she was really warning her 'and better stay out of my closet, better yet, my room, is that clear!'

- 'Then stay out of mine alright'Robbie said pushing Roxy's hands away 'what we're you doing in there anyway, especially since you're accusing me of getting into yours, nicking my clothes then maybe, dream on cause they don't fit you babe?'.

- 'I was helping mum out alright, getting you to bed babysis, you fell asleep on your bed again, instead of in it, what is that all about, you like us to tuck you in then everynight'Roxy said'like a little baby maybe ey".

Now Roxy was laughing.

- 'Shut up!'Robbie said, Roxy mentioning her being a baby, immediately ticked her off.

- 'Or what, you're gonna cry, throw a little tantrum Robbie?'Roxy said laughing, knowing that now she was back in the position to have a go at Robbie again.

Roxy walked up to Robbie, and stood in front of her,so Robbie couldn't get to the chairs 'what are you gonna do then ey my little bratty "baby"sis?'

- 'Get out of my way Roxy, i'm warning you'Robbie said.

- 'Oh, you warning me then baby, oh my'Roxy said pinching Robbie's cheeks'come on, what are you gonna do then ey, come on "baby'".

Robbie then roughly pushed Roxy away, but received a hard slap on her upper arm from her sister in return.

But Robbie, the least impressed by her older sister, wouldn't let go of it and pinched Roxy in one of her shoulders near her neckmuscle, Jack had tought her that once, and it worked cause Roxy screamed out really loud.

Roxy then lashed out giving Robbie a smack on her back, and grabbed her by her neck.

- 'Now stop it before i smack you into Amy's highchair to cool off yeah, stop it Robbie!'Roxy said still holding on to Robbie's neck pushing her facing down to the floor 'is that clear Robbie?'

- 'Oi, oi,oi what the hell is going on in here'Ronnie said, walking into the kitchen finding the girls, again, at eachothers throat.

- 'Could you both keep your hands to yourself thank you, Rox let go of her, stop it, Robbie let go of your sister too!' Ronnie said.

Ronnie gave Roxy a little slap, cause she wouldn't let go of Robbie yet.

She then finally let go of her youngest sister, while Ronnie grabbed hold of an angry Robbie and pushed her over to one of the chairs at the kitchentable.

- 'You sit down here, and eat your cereal!'Ronnie said to Robbie 'what has gotten into the both of you, is this about your shirts Roxy?'

- 'She started harrassing me and calling me baby, that cow!'Robbie said.

- 'Boohoo, don't go crying to mummy now Robbie'Roxy said making faces at her younger sister.

- 'Roxy stop, how old are you anyways, you suppose to be her 'older' sister, the wiser one'Ronnie said strict to Roxy, getting tired of having Roxy always argueing with Robbie like she was still a teenager.

- 'The wiser one, please...'Robbie said as she started to laugh about what Ronnie just said about her sister.

- 'Oi shuss you!'Ronnie said looking strict at Robbie.

'She did something to my neck Ron, i thought i was gonna faint' Roxy said showing her neck to Ronnie, keeping her eye on Robbie.

- 'You both better just keep your hands to yourselfs yeah, or i'll smack you both one, god can we ever have a day without the two of you at eachothers throat, i'm really getting sick and tired of this?'Ronnie said sighing, looking at both Robbie and Roxy, who just kept there eyes on eachother.

- 'Well maybe she can move out'Robbie said seriously looking at Roxy'obviously she's always the problem here'.

- 'You better shut up little brat you are, if you want me to give you another smack around the ears'Roxy said warning Robbie with her finger.

- 'You and what army Roxanne?'Robbie said taking a bite'besides my ears are not on my ass stupid, you definitely were last in line when they were handing out the brains, were you, even then you obviously got the little lot that was left!'.

- 'OI enough from that big gob of yours, do you hear me, you can go eat in the livingroom, go on, get up!'Ronnie said grabbing Robbie of her chair and pushing her out of the kitchen with one hand while with the other hand she tried to hold Roxy back, who was ready to skin her babysister.

- 'Oh and then you're sending me out of the kitchen instead of psycho overthere?'Robbie said pointing at Roxy who was ready to have a go at her sister.

- 'Didn't you hear what i said Robbie, livingroom now!'Ronnie said handing Robbie her bowl and glass, wanting her to just go to the livingroom and get some peace in the house.

Seeing that Ronnie was serious, and knowing that the next warning was probably gonna be another smack on her backside, Robbie walked out of the kitchen, with her bowl and glass over to the livingroom. Just at that moment Glenda came down the stairs.

- 'Morning darling had a good night of sleep then?'Glenda asked her youngest.

- 'Yes, but waking up here in this mentalinstitution is always the hardest part, 'Robbie said walking into the livingroom.

Glenda grinned and followed Robbie into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa.

Robbie had put her bowl and glass on the table, and had turned the telly on, then sat down next to her mum on the sofa.

- 'So you were sleeping last night when i got home, you fell asleep on your bed instead of in it, what's that about darling'Glenda said smiling.

- 'Yeah i heard something like that'Robbie said glued to the telly not really interested to have a 'lovely' chat with her mother, after the whole incident with Roxy in the kitchen.

- 'Tried to get you out of your clothes and put your pyama's on, but i guess i kinda am grown out of that'Glenda said gazing at Robbie.

- 'Hmm'Robbie just hummed automatically.

- 'Hey, i'm talking to you Robin'Glenda said getting a bit annoyed by Robbie's un-interested attention'can you at least face me when i'm talking to you' Glenda turned her daugthers face with her finger under Robbie's chin.

- 'God, you know what, i already just went through that with drama in the kitchen overthere, and now i'm watching telly mum, just keep your hair on and lay off'Robbie said pushing her mums hand away.

- 'Excuse me?'Ronnie said, who had come from the kitchen, wanting to check on Robbie but then hearing her talk to Glenda the way she did.

- 'I'm watching telly mum, first i get send out of the kitchen cause of psycho and now i have to pay full attention to her, talking about me sleeping, it's boring alright, i already go to school for that'Robbie said getting to be more disrespectfull towards Glenda and Ronnie.

- 'Alright, i think you're done here, get up and go upstairs and take your shower, out now'Ronnie said strict 'i just had about enough of you!'.

Robbie sighed, got up and put her bowl down on the table, and walked out of the livingroom slamming the livingroomdoor, then went upstairs.

- 'Little cheek, i was just talking about last night and her falling asleep on the bed'Glenda said'that's all'.

- 'She's more then cheeky now mum, she's being obnoxious again, í'm not gonna have her talk to you like that, she's way out of line, she and Roxy were already on eachothers throat and i warned her, think cause i didn't really punished her for the other day, and cut her some slack for the fight with Lauren, she thinks she just can get away with everything at the moment'Ronnie said as she walked back to the kitchen where Roxy was done feeding Amy.

- 'Now what?'Roxy said sensing something was up.

- 'She just mouthed mum and me off, she's way out of line, and i want you to just keep out of her way alright, i'm warning you!'Ronnie said as Jack also walked into the kitchen.

- 'Alright alright, ehm but she's a teenager Ron, it comes with her age, she probably also got that from me right?'Roxy said smiling at Ronnie.

- 'It's not funny Rox, i don't want her talking disrespectfull to anybody, not to mum, to me, not to all of us'Ronnie said.

- 'Then do something about it Ron, don't start moaning to me about it'Roxy said.

- 'Excuse me, i'm moaning, who was just at her little sisters throat for moaning about some shirts?'Ronnie said looking irritated at Roxy.

- 'What are you gonna do then, ground her again?'Jack asked.

- 'No i've got a better idea, something i know will kick in, something that works, and i'm gonna have a talk with her upstairs, tell her that eventhough i didn't punish her yesterday for her fight with Lauren it doesn't mean she can do and say whatever she wants'Ronnie said 'I'll be upstairs'.

Ronnie walked up the stairs and just went into the bathroom where Robbie was already taking her shower.

- 'Mum, do you mind?'Robbie said 'can i have some privacy in this house or what, get out!'.

- 'Please, i changed those nappies of yours remember, nothing new here, i remember it like it was yesterday'Ronnie said.

- 'Whatever, very cute mum, now get out, out, out mum!'Robbie said getting a little reckless, pointing the showerhead towards Ronnie, splashing the water all over Ronnie and the floor.

- 'Goddamnit Robbie, get over here!"Ronnie said irritated and grabbing Robbie, dragging her out from under the shower 'will you stop with this bratty behaviour the whole time and giving me attitude, stop it, do you hear me!' Ronnie grab hold of Robbie's chin.

- 'Mum, let me finish my shower'Robbie said, also getting irritated, and gave Ronnie a little push to get her off her, but when Ronnie didn't let go of her, Robbie gave Ronnie a slap on her arm, hoping she would let go of her arm.

But instead of letting go, Ronnie turned Robbie around so she could give her 2 good smacks on her naked bum, getting tired of her obnoxious behaviour.

- 'Ouch mum, stop, let go of me!'Robbie said looking angry at Ronnie who wasn't really smiling back at her either.

- 'If there needs to be any slapping or smacking done, it will be me to do it alright, is that understood Robin Mitchell!'Ronnie said being really annoyed with Robbie's behaviour now'don't you ever try to slap me again, do you hear me?'.

Then she grabbed Robbie's towel in her other hand and took Robbie out of the bathroom to her bedroom.

- 'Now dry yourself off, get dressed and off to school'Ronnie said and looked around in Robbie's room then walked over to Robbie's desk and grabbed her daughters phone 'i'm taking your phone and you're gonna be in bed by half 9, at least for the rest of the week, is that understood Robbie!'.

- 'Half 9 are you out of your mind?'Robbie said.

- 'Didn't you hear what i just said Robbie, want me to take your mp3 too ey?'Ronnie said grabbing one of Robbie's ears again'you better start using these cause i can see they're still not working right, they better be when you get out of school, cause i really am done with that behaviour of yours, now go and get dressed!'

Ronnie walked out of the bedroom and walked into her own room.

- 'Mum, please, i'm sorry ok, i mean it'Robbie said following her mum into Ronnie's bedroom, but already knowing she screwed up big time, Ronnie wasn't gonna go easy on her this time, these punisments would stand untill Ronnie thought Robbie was behaving a little better, and would show some respect.

- 'Should've thought of that a little earlier Robbie, but you seem to think that you can do whatever you like, and i told you before, i want you to behave and listen to me alright, you're just being disrespectfull to me, to mum and everyone, thinking you can get away with everything right, and i'm not having it!'Ronnie said in a strict voice while she was making up her bed.

- 'But mum..'Robbie pouted.

- 'End off Robbie, i mean it!'Ronnie said 'you're really pushing, stop it!'.

- 'I'm really sorry, mum honest' Robbie tried one more time.

- 'You think i like doing this Robbie, smacking your backside, and yelling at you, warning you the whole time, punishing you, i'm not doing this to cause i enjoy it so much, cause i'm really not, but you're way out of line here, you're behaving like a 5 year old spoiled brat, who's throwing a tantrum, if you wanna be treated like a grown up then start behaving like one, now go and get dressed!'Ronnie said looking at Robbie strict then started making up her bed.

Robbie looked at Ronnie, busy with the bed, she knew she had gone to far, especially with Ronnie, she could see it, feel it.

She knew she ruined this for herself, half 9 and no phone, how was she gonna get through that.


	58. Chapter 58

**Well for everyone that reads this, i wanna wish you all a very merry christmas! I hope it's a white one ;D this is last episode for now, i will be back in a week or so, so dont worry i didnt mean last epi of what if... but i just dont have the time atm. Keep reading and reviewing cause it means a lot ;D enjoy! love Brooklynn**

When Robbie was dressed, and got downstairs, she walked over to the kitchen to get her lunch and then be off to school.

When she got to the kitchen, Jack was still having his coffee and was reading the morningpapers.

- 'Ehm Jack, where's mum?'She asked while getting her lunch out of the fridge.

- 'She's in the livingroom''Jack said'and i want you to..'.

- 'Ehm alright, i'll ehm see you later then Jack, i'm off to school' Robbie quickly said, knowing Ronnie must have told Jack about what happened this morning.

She turned around to walk over to the livingroom again.

- 'Oi Robbie, you get your bum back in here!'Jack then said a little strict, it startled Robbie a little.

Robbie walked back to the kitchen again.

- 'What?'Robbie asked having a feeling what Jack was on about.

- 'I want you to apologise to your mum and Glenda for your behaviour earlier, i heard what happened, the fact, that maybe because of Lauren's childish behaviour, you got into a fight with her, and your mum cut you some slack doesn't mean we forgot about it alright, you behave yourself a little, is that clear!'Jack said serious but calm.

Robbie just looked at Jack and didn't know what to say.

- 'Robbie i asked you something, i said 'is that clear'?'Jack asked still being strict with Robbie.

- 'Yeah but..'Robbie wanted to defend herself.

- 'There are no excuses for such behaviour and mouthing them off all the time Robbie, these are your mums, and they deserve some respect alright, not that big mouth of yours!'Jack said.

In a way whenever Jack said something to Robbie, it always kicked in for some reason.

- 'Ehm..i'm' Robbie said'i'm sorry Jack'.

- 'Thank you sweetheart, but i think you should be telling that to someone else alright, go on'Jack said'oh and about pinching that neckmuscle of Roxy, never do that again unless you're really in trouble and you have no way out yeah, you could have seriously injured your sister with that alright'.

- 'Yeah ok, sorry, i just wanted her to lay off'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah well, don't use that anymore ok'Jack said'now go on, and have a good day yeah, i'll see you tonight darling'.

Robbie looked at Jack for a second, and then walked over to the livingroom.

Glenda was sitting with Ronnie at the diningroomtable, while she was doing her make-up, Ronnie was going through some bills they received.

When Robbie walked in they both looked up.

- 'Ehm, i ehm, i am sorry about before mum'Robbie said, walking up to Glenda.

Ronnie looked at Robbie then at Glenda.

Glenda was looking at Robbie and smiled a little.

- 'Alright darling, thank you for your apology, now i think there's someone else who deserve your apology, go on'Glenda said winking at her youngest daughter.

- 'I'm really sorry about before mum'Robbie then said to Ronnie, who still looked serious at Robbie.

- 'Alright, sweetheart up to school now'Glenda said.

- 'Alright, now you heard mum, go get your stuff and off to school, we'll talk tonight cause i'm not done with you yet, sorry is not gonna help you out this time' Ronnie said in a bit of a serious voice.

- 'No ofcourse not, i will never hear the end of it right'Robbie said walking away sulking.

- 'Oi, get back over here'Ronnie said making Robbie look at Ronnie again and sighing.

- 'Why?'Robbie asked.

- 'Well aren't we gonna say goodbye properly then?'Ronnie asked still serious.

Robbie rolled her eyes and then walked over and first gave Glenda a kiss on the cheek, then walked over to Ronnie and gave her also a kiss on the cheek.

Only Ronnie grabbed Robbie's arm 'just stop it and behave yeah!'

Robbie sighed again and then walked out of the livingroom and out of the frontdoor, fresh air was what she needed.

She saw Peter still waiting for her outside Pat's house.

- 'Hey'Robbie said a bit down.

- 'What's wrong?'Peter asked, while giving Robbie a little kiss on the cheek.

- 'You don't wanna know what kind of morning i already had'Robbie said'and now i have to go to school, i don't wanna go Pete'.

- 'So..what do you wanna do then?'Peter asked.

- 'Well first of all, not get you in any trouble for starters'Robbie said'why don't you go to school, and well, i'm just gonna take a day off'Robbie said wrapping her arms around Peter's waist.

- 'I don't know Robbie, i mean you get yourself only in more trouble you know, they will call your mum if you're not there'Peter said.

- 'Well i don't think i can get into more trouble then i already am, so i think i deserve a day off'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

Peter sighed.

- 'Don't worry mister Beale, you just go to school alright, don't want you to get in trouble with your dad, mr goody two shoes'Robbie said joking a bit, but she saw Peter didn't like her calling him a goody two shoe.

- 'Whatever, you just being stubborn Robbie, why would you get yourself into more trouble, don't you just wanna get out and us to be together instead of sneaking off, and don't call me a goody two shoes alright'Peter said.

- 'Sorry Pete, i don't wanna upset you, but i don't wanna go back there today, i just wanna have my mum marry Jack and have him be my dad, then i'm gonna be back in Lauren's face again'Robbie said.

- 'What are you gonna do today then, i mean, them getting married is not gonna change how Lauren made fun of you at school, they could care less if Ronnie and Jack get married, or if Lauren would be jealous of that?'Peter asked now putting his arms back around Robbie again.

- 'Pff i don't know anymore,...you do understand why i don't wanna go back to school today right?' Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah, i mean ofcourse i understand but staying away will only make people talk more about it you know, that you're scared to come to school, and that's only gonna be another point for Lauren, so she can still be in yóur face, it will only give her more reason to tell everyone you're scared to come back to school, and you'll get in more and more trouble only because of her, i just think you should come with us, i mean, i'm there, Whit, Zsa, all your friends are there'Peter said.

Robbie closed her eyes and was thinking. Then she opened her eyes again and said:

- 'Alright, i will go to school then but i don't know if i'm gonna stay for the whole day'.

- 'You've got detention Robbie, how are you gonna do that, they probably got your mums phonenumber on speeddial?'Peter said.

- 'I really don't care anymore Pete'Robbie said'Like i said, how much more trouble can i possibly get into'.

- 'Detention and house-arrest forever Robbie, oh there's Whit, hope she can talk some sense in to ya'Peter said biting his lip.

He didn't want Robbie to get into more trouble, but the way she was acting now, it was like talking to a wall, at least he got her to go to school for now.

It was early in the afternoon, Ronnie and Jack were in the club. Phil came walking down the stairs of the club and looked around.

- 'Phil?'Ronnie said walking out of the office 'what are you doing here, what do you want?'

- 'Well, i've been thinking and ehm, well mum is leaving and she said she didn't want a big farewell party but i was just thinking of us family together maybe, you know a little dinner or something, so she can see us all together before she leaves'Phil said.

- 'And close off theVic?'Ronnie asked walking to the bar-area followed by Phil.

- 'Well i was thinking if i could reserve a big table at Fargo's tonight, and eat there, so she doesn't have to be in the kitchen all day, i mean i don't wanna have her cook her own farewellparty, i got Trace to cover and Alfie said he would do it for mum, and since he's taking over soon, he'll could get adjusted'Phil said.

- 'Hmm, well it felt a little strange to just let her leave sort of quietly'Ronnie said.

- 'So i can count you all in then?'Phil asked.

- 'Yeah, round sevenish maybe?'Ronnie asked looking at Jack, who nodded..

- 'Yeah that's what i was thinking'Phil said'So how's the adoption coming, i mean i made a call myself to Ritchie, ehm, Jay wants to change his name into Mitchell, so there's also a little paperwork there, she said she would handle that also'.

- 'Jay wants to become a Mitchell, oh my days, does he know what he's getting himself into, becoming a Mitchell i mean'Ronnie said laughing.

- 'He really wants to'Phil said'I've been training with him, he's working at the carlot a little, and he asked me'.

- 'So you finally will have the son you wanted Ben to be?'Ronnie asked.

- 'No, Ben is my son, i would never replace him'Phil said a little irritated 'and i can't help it if Jay looks up to me alright'.

- 'Alright Phil, whatever, ehm so sevenish then'Ronnie said'oh and about the adoption, i hope Ritchie will bring us the papers to sign soon, i wanna have the adoption done and then get married to Jack, so Robbie will be there at her mum and dad's wedding, you know what i mean'.

- 'Yeah, don't worry, Ritchie will do what she can'Phil said'alright, i'll see you later then, it will do mum good, ehm do you ask Rox and Glenda and all?'

- 'Yeah don't worry, we'll be there'Ronnie said.

Phil left the R&R and Ronnie looked at Jack, and from her face he knew what she wanted to say to him.

- 'We will be home before half 9 so she can go to bed on time, and she will sit in between us so she can't cause trouble alright, don't worry she'll be alright'Jack said walking over to Ronnie and giving her a kiss.

It was round 16:30 when Robbie was walking through Bridgestreet.

She was walking home alone since she had been on detention.

She and Lauren had left at the same time but each went there own way when they left schoolgrounds, just to avoid all contact.

- 'Oi little Mitchell'she heard someone yelling, she looked up and saw it was Kat at Stacey's stall.

- 'I don't have time, sorry, i need to get home'Robbie said a bit down.

- 'Got yourself in trouble again?'Kat asked as Robbie stopped at the stall.

- 'Don't i always'Robbie said with a forced smile.

- 'You have time for a cuppa maybe?'Kat asked.

- 'With me?'Robbie asked surprised.

- 'Yeah, why not, you know, just a little chat, cause i don't wanna get you into more trouble ofcourse'Kat said.

- 'I don't think that's even possible, i'm on detention, no phone and all, so alright'Robbie said looking around if she didn't see some of her familymembers around.

Then Kat led Robbie to the cafe.

They walked in and Ian was looking up when he saw Robbie walking in with Kat.

- 'Robbie, what can i get ya?'Ian asked and only focused on Robbie.

- ' 2 Tea's Ian'Kat said before Robbie could answer Ian.

- 'So where's Peter?'Ian asked ignoring Kat and looking at Robbie again.

- 'I don't know, home i guess'Robbie said.

- 'Does Ronnie know you're here, or Glenda, i mean are you allowed?'Ian asked looking from Robbie to Kat, wondering what Peter's girlfriend was doing with, in Ian's eyes, a loudmouthed slapper.

- 'Ehm yeah she knows that her 15 year old "tot" is having a cuppa in your scary cafe Ian, Ronnie asked me to babysit her little one as a matter of fact, i'll bring her home after tea, alright then Ian, now is that tea ready or what?' Kat said taking the mick out of Ian.

Robbie giggled a bit looking at Ian's face, who looked pretty irritated by Kat treating him like a fool.

- 'Here!'Ian said, putting the cups down as Kat put some money on the counter.

- 'Come on darling'Kat said walking over to a table'now tell Kat what's going on, why are you in trouble that much ey?'

- 'Cause that's the story of my life, i don't know'Robbie said 'there's always something or someone that get's me in trouble'.

- 'And what is it this time then?'Kat said 'i mean from what i've seen and heard you're some piece of work ey'.

- 'Lauren, she made me the laughing stock at school, so i kinda made clear i wasn't happy about that'Robbie said putting some sugar in her cup and starting to stir her spoon.

- ''Is that why you have that cut above you're eye?'Kat asked putting her hand under Robbie's chin to see it better lifting her face up a little ' oh my god is this also a black eye'.

- 'Yeah, Roxy's foundationcreme does a lot of good to cover it, but ehm, you should see Lauren's face'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'And now you're in trouble for fighting with her, i mean detention?'Kat asked.

- 'Yeah, at school yeah, mum didn't really punish me for it cause ehm.. well she just didn't, ofcourse i did enough this morning to get me punished anyways'Robbie said not wanting to tell Kat why Ronnie didn't really punish her for the fight, and what made her the laughing stock in school.

- 'She didn't punish you for the fight...cause...you're spoilt, the youngest...what?'Kat said, being nosy.

- 'I can't tell alright, don't wanna be the laughing stock on the square either alright'Robbie said.

- 'Oi, i would never make a fool of you alright'Kat said'i swear, really, don't worry darling'.

Robbie looked seriously at Kat and saw that Kat was really being serious herself.

- 'You have to promise to keep it to yourself ok, not even tell Stace'Robbie said.

- 'I'm not gonna tell, i promise you, on my heart, on my Alfie, and on this little one inside here'Kat said rubbing her belly.

- 'Well, ehm...i ehm... i've been having these nightmares and ehm..'Robbie said looking around if anyone familiar was at the cafe, or was listening in on their conversation. when noone seemed interested in Robbie and Kat's conversation, except for Ian who was keeping his eyes on them the whole time.

Robbie leaned over to Kat and the continued 'i ehm, these nightmares really gave me a scare and well, i only sleep well when, when ehm.. when i sleep in my mums bed, and Jack told 'his brother Max who's Lauren's dad, and that skank must have heard and told in school, she called me a baby'.

Kat looked at Robbie and giggled a little.

Robbie stood up looking irritated and said'are you taking the mick out of me, you think this is funny then?'

Kat also stood up and sat next to Robbie sitting her down again 'Sit down, is that it, is this all Lauren's got on you i mean, you should be laughing at her for trying to make fun of you for something like that'.

- 'Excuse me?'Robbie asked not understanding.

- 'You shouldn't feel ashamed to sleep in your mums bed when you're having nightmares darling, they can be really horrible, i know what you're talking bout, i had some pretty scary nightmares years ago, i wish i had my mum around then to crawl into bed with and have her sooth me a little, or hold me so i could sleep'Kat said serious.

Robbie didn't expect something like this from someone like Kat.

Kat in her eyes always looked like she could take on the world.

- 'You mean that?'Robbie asked'i mean really?'

- 'Yes darling, i'm dead serious'Kat said'never let anyone tell you any different, Lauren should be ashamed of herself'.

- 'She's a cow'Robbie said drinking some of her tea.

- 'And you just mentioned that you got punished anyways this morning, so what is that about then, what could happen in 24 hours?'Kat asked smiling thinking Robbie reminded her so much of her own big mouth all the time but also of Zoe, who always had an answer back also.

- 'Oh well pff'Robbie didn't really wanted to say it.

- 'Well out with it?'Kat said.

- 'I tend to have a big mouth sometimes, you know...to mum, but this was all about Rox who went Psycho'Robbie said looking innocent at Kat.

- 'And what did she went psycho for then?'Kat asked smiling cause she wondered what would make Roxy tick.

- 'Oh i had some shirts of her in my closet and she found them accidently last night, she had a go at me, then i had a go at her, at mum, my other mum Glenda and well in the end mum smacked my backside cause i gave her a slap first and i've been mouthing her off the whole morning'Robbie said looking down, a little ashamed of herself telling this to Kat so openly.

- 'Well then you deserved that smack on your backside right'Kat said raising one of her eyebrows'you should respect your elders remember'.

- 'Yeah alright, believe me i got punished, i mean that smack i don't care about it's just that she took my phone away and i have to be in bed by half 9, half 9 can you believe it'Robbie said rolling her eyes and making faces.

- 'Then i think you really got away with it'Kat said'with me you would've not been able to sit on that bum of yours, bigmouth, and i would have taken a little more then just your phone'.

Robbie looked up at Kat who smiled at her and winked 'made you look haha'.

- 'I ehm, i think i really need to get going, you know what happens when my mum comes around and finds me here, you know we Mitchells have the tendency to react a little dramatic'Robbie said.

- 'Alright, now try to behave a little ok, and if you wanna talk, you just come find me yeah'Kat said.

- 'That won't be hard'Robbie said with a cheeky smile'you're not the most quiet person on the square, you would make a terrible spy, you can't keep quiet, i mean not really'.

- 'Oi, you wanna stay in trouble, then keep it up'Kat said laughing a little at this cheeky smartass Mitchell.

They both got up and walked out of the cafe.

Ian followed them untill they were out of sight.


	59. Chapter 59

**I'm back and wanna wish everyone who reads What If a very happy new year, may all good come to you!**

Robbie walked through Bridgestreet and then crossed the little park and walked over to her house and got in.

It all sounded quiet inside.

She walked straight over to the kitchen and got herself a little bag of crisps out of the cupboard then walked over to the livingroom and saw Glenda sitting on the sofa reading through some magazine.

- 'Hey Mum, ehm..you're home early?'Robbie said sitting next to Glenda and giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

- 'Yeah i was done for today, it was a bit quiet at the bookies'Glenda said'and how are you my little one, how was school, you had any problems, Lauren?'Glenda put her arms around Robbie, and just kept them around her youngest daughter.

- 'No Lauren actually kept her gob shut today, even at detention she didn't say anything'Robbie said'i mean the teacher walked out for a cup of coffee or something and she just did homework, i don't know, she's becoming a weird one really i tell ya'.

- 'Just ignore her darling and get on with your life alright'Glenda said'why don't you go get some homework done, Phil organised some little dinnerthingy at Fargo's for your auntie Peggy and so we'll be there tonight'.

- 'Me too?'Robbie asked, not sure if she was allowed to go or not.

- 'Yeah ofcourse, it's probably one of the last times you'll see you're auntie, i mean ofcourse you will see her again, but maybe not anytime soon'Glenda said, as she heard the frontdoor open.

Ronnie, Roxy and Amy just got home.

- 'Well hello'Ronnie said greeting her mum and then waving her hand through Robbie's hair to greet her daughter.

- 'Mum, are we gonna eat at Fargo's tonight, for auntie Peggy's farewell-dinner i mean?'Robbie asked a little hesitating if Ronnie would let her come along.

- 'Yes we will, and therefor i wanna have a little word with you upstairs, come on, oh and take your bag upstairs with you please lovey'Ronnie said, putting her arm around Robbie and leading her out of the livingroom.

- 'Ohhhh trouble again babysis'Roxy said teasing her little sister.

Robbie looked at her sister and just gave her a forced smile, she wanted to say something to wind her sister up again ofcourse but she was already in too much trouble with Ronnie and simply just didn't want to have more trouble with her.

As Ronnie and Robbie got upstairs, they walked over to Robbie's room.

- 'Come here and sit next to me'Ronnie said making Robbie sigh already.

Ronnie raised one of her eyebrows and Robbie walked over and sat down next to her mum.

- 'Now what happened this morning, with you and that obnoxious behaviour of yours..'Ronnie started, looking serious.

- 'Mum that wasn't...'Robbie interupted her mum, but Ronnie put her hand on Robbie's mouth so she would let her talk.

- 'Shuss, i will talk and you will listen to me for a change alright!'Ronnie said calm but strict.

Robbie nodded and Ronnie took her hand slowly of Robbie's mouth.

- 'You were way out of line this morning, and you know it, i'm not having it anymore alright, i know you're having these problems with that horrible teacher, Lauren, your nightmares, but we're the ones that love you alright, i won't let you mouth us off like that all the time, it's not how i raised you, now did i'Ronnie said looking at Robbie who was trying to not leave Ronnie's eyes.

- 'Now i know you're a teenager and dealing with puberty and all ofcourse, and your sister isn't the easiest one either, i know she can wind you up, but you can easily do the same to her, hmm, i know it's not always Roxy who starts this hmm, oh and that pinching her neck wasn't in order either, Jack used that when he was still with the old bill, it can be very dangerous, anyways, like i said, you were way out of line this morning, and i'm not having it, is that understood Robbie?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yes but...'Robbie sighed again, as Ronnie gave her the look to keep her mouth shut a little longer.

She looked around the room getting a bit bored from Ronnie's lecture, she'd been there before so many times and they weren't the shortest ones to pay attention to.

- 'Ehm excuse me but i'm not finished with you yet babes, listen to me, now about you slapping me this morning, thát better not happen again alright or you'll have another thing coming, you got that!'Ronnie said making Robbie facing her mother again with her finger under Robbie's chin 'now tonight we're having this little dinner at Fargo's for auntie Peggy and if this dinner wasn't for her, we wouldn't even be going so i want you on your best behaviour alright, you'll be sitting next to me and Jack and we will be home before half 9 cause that is really on!'

Robbie didn't say anything since she didn't wanna interupt Ronnie again.

She had hoped Ronnie wasn't gonna mention the "half 9 to bed-curfue", hoping she might had forgotten about that or was gonna go soft on her again, but knowing Ronnie and knowing she really had been misbehaving badly she knew this wás really gonna be on this time.

- 'I love you lots my sweet, you know that right'Ronnie said, looking at Robbie, then putting her arm around her.

- 'Yeah'Robbie said' you're little heart blablabla'.

Ronnie looked serious at Robbie again 'oi are you trying to take the mick out of me, don't start with me you hear!'

- 'I'm not'Robbie said looking at Ronnie'mum, really, i wouldn't dare'.

- 'I doubt that'Ronnie said'anyways, am i clear?'

- 'Yes mum'Robbie said.

- 'Come here you doughnut'Ronnie said giving Robbie a cuddle.

Robbie hesitated at first but then let herself get cuddled by her mum.

- 'Mum?'Robbie then said.

Ronnie let go of Robbie and looked at what Robbie was gonna ask her.

- 'What is it sweetie?'Ronnie asked stroking Robbie's cheeks.

- 'Have you heard anything from that Ritchie?'Robbie asked 'You know, about the adoption papers?'

- 'No, not yet'Ronnie said'I hope soon, cause i want that done first before marrying Jack'.

- 'Really, why?'Robbie asked curious.

- 'Well, then you can see your mum ánd your dad getting married'Ronnie said smiling.

- 'Hmm'Robbie said then leaning against her mum'you're so sentimental mum'.

- 'Yeah i know'Ronnie said 'you're feeling a little warm babe, come here let me feel your forehead'.

Ronnie put her hand on Robbie's forehead, then her neck'hope you're not coming down with something, you're feeling alright then?'

- 'Mum, i'm alright ok stop fussing'Robbie said standing up'now i need to get some homework done Veronica'.

- 'Alright, i'll be downstairs, you'll do that homework and take of that schoolgear, don't want you at Fargo's dressed like that'Ronnie said smiling.

- 'Well i had some shirts stagged in my closet before, guess i'm stuck with these now'Robbie said refering to Roxy's shirts, smiling a bit cheeky.

- 'Not funny'Ronnie said, but had to smile too'you got some new shirts couple weeks ago remember, your sister ánd mum bought them for you'.

A couple hours later, all of Peggy's close family that lived around the square, were sitting at a table at Fargo's.

Peggy, at first not wanting any fuss for her leaving Walford, was having a good time.

She kept looking round the table to see what she would be missing when she was gonna be gone.

- 'Oh aunty Peg, i can't believe you will be leaving us in 2 days'Roxy said pouting a bit.

- 'Don't worry darling, don't see it as goodbye or an ending, see it as a new beginning'Peggy said'and you can always visit me in Portugal remember'.

- 'Yeah but not the whole of you lot together alright'Sam said immediately.

- 'Afraid you'll have to be sharing your room, don't worry Samantha we would take it over, right babysis?'Roxy said winking at Robbie who smiled at her sisters remark, ofcourse she wanted to give Sam an earfull too, knowing Roxy would always have her back and the other way around, but she promised Ronnie to behave and not get herself in trouble again, and so she did, it was hard though, especially since it probably would be one of the last chances to take the mick out of her cousin.

- 'I wish you just could have stayed untill the wedding, it would've been so nice to see you there too Peggy'Ronnie said smiling at her aunt, although she was sad about her auntie leaving she put on a happy face."

- "_Yeah but not the whole of you lot together alright_"Robbie couldn't resist, smiling cheeky at her cousin Sam, who wasn't amused, then at Roxy laughing, Jack trying not to laugh, and then again at a serious Ronnie and Peggy.

Peggy had done a lot for the girls since they arrived at the square, she had been a mum to them when Glenda was not in the picture yet.

They shared a little bond, a bond that Ronnie, Roxy and Robbie were still developing with Glenda.

- 'You'd better take good care of these girls Glenda!'Peggy said seriously looking at Glenda, who just took a zip from her drink and raised her eyebrow at her and gave Peggy a cheeky smile.

- 'Don't you worry you're little head about that Peggy, i'm back, and finally close to my girls and i don't have any plans to leave them, i have a lovely son in law so, i'm not complaining'Glenda said winking at the girls and Jack.

- 'You've got that right, we don't wanna hear any complaining about us mum'Roxy said winking at Ronnie who both started to laugh a little.

- 'You still have a lot of years to make up for Glenda, it's not all good now that you been back here for 5 minutes, you have to deserve it'Peggy said.

- 'But she's working on it and doing her best alright, now can we go back to your farewelldinner auntie Peg, i'm gonna miss your familydinners so much, there's hardly anyone that comes close to your cooking'Robbie then said to end what was starting to look like a Peggy vs Glenda dinner.

Both, Peggy and Glenda smiled at Robbie for different reasons, Glenda cause she was touched by Robbie's words, that her youngest, who missed out on a whole life of having Glenda around as her mum, defended her against Peggy who made a little forced smile to Glenda gloating at her, and Peggy for being complimented and appreciated on what she did best, her familydinners and trying to keep them all together.

Ronnie smiled at Jack, who winked back at Ronnie.

- Alright, ehm, desert anyone?'Phil then asked.

- 'Thought you would never ask'Jay said smiling'you're up for desert then Robbie?'.

- 'Can we still stay to have desert mum?'Robbie asked looking at Ronnie.

- 'Yeah sure sweetie, take whatever you want'Ronnie said 'we'll go after desert then'.

Ronnie looked at Jack again, who nodded back at Ronnie that that was okay ofcourse.

- 'Could you take Ames with you Jack, i wanna go over to Christians after this'Roxy said.

- 'Yeah ofcourse'Jack said.

- 'So how was detention with Lauren then?'Jay asked again, getting the attention from ZsaZsa also.

- 'Quiet, to be honest, didn't say a word, actually boring i must say'Robbie smiled.

- 'Maybe she realised she doesn't make friends with that whole new attitude of hers'ZsaZsa said.

- 'Yeah well we will see how it goes'Robbie said.

Then Ronnie's phone went off and she got up and took it with her to have a moment of privacy.

- 'Who was that Jack?'Robbie asked Jack.

- 'Don't know darling, think she'll be back in a minute, don't worry, it 's way to loud here anyway to talk on the phone'Jack said.

- 'Well she hates it of i pick up the phone at dinner, must be really important then'Robbie said rolling her eyes.

- 'Yeah, must be'Jack said winking at Robbie.

- 'Darling, please tell this man what you want for desert, he hasn't got all day you know'Glenda said, as a waiter was waiting on Robbie, to let him know what she wanted to order for desert.

- 'Ehm, alright alright, i'll have the strawberry-chocolate icecream with a lot of whipped cream on it alright'Robbie said as the waiter nodded.

Then Ronnie returned to the table and was trying to hide a smile.

Jack picked up on it, and as Ronnie sat down he reached over to her behind Robbie's back.

- 'Oi you're not gonna whisper behind my back Jack'Robbie said'and mum, i thought you had the "no phones at dinner-rule", what was this all about?'.

They both put their arms around Robbie so she was in on their conversation.

Then Ronnie whispered softly to Robbie and Jack 'That was Ritchie on the phone, she's coming over with the papers tonight, she's coming by as soon as we're home and i will give her a call, she wants to get it over really quick, she said there's not gonna be a problem, just keep quiet for now yeah Robbie'.

- 'Oi what is that all about, tell me babysis'Roxy then said watching her sisters and Jack heads together and whispering.

- 'I didn't hear it Rox, it's too loud in here'Robbie said looking down on her plate not to let her sister know that she knew ofcourse what Ronnie had just said to her and Jack.

- 'Ron, what's going on?'Roxy, being nosy asked again.

- 'It's nothing Rox, i just said that it's a nice dinner and that i'm gonna miss aunty Peg only more, realising it's her last night with us all together'Ronnie just made up.

- 'Oh yeah right'Roxy said not convinced about her sisters answer but dropped it for the moment.

- 'So what time will you be leaving then Thursday Peggy?'Shirley asked.

- 'Sam and i will take a taxi round noon and then we'll be off, i don't want no drama on the airport'Peggy said.

- 'My offer still stands to drive you mum'Phil said.

- 'I know darling, i just wanna make it easier for all of us'Peggy said.

- 'To auntie Peg!'Ronnie then said standing up, raising her glass to Peggy and everyone followed.

Peggy's eyes filled with emotion but she tried to stay as calm as she could be.

Then later, after desert, Ronnie, Jack and Robbie were the first ones to leave.

They said there goodbyes to Peggy and left Fargo's drying some tears.

Glenda had decided to drive back to the square with Roxy a little later on, since Jacks car was gonna be full with Ronnie, Robbie and Amy in her carseat also in there.

When they got home Ronnie took Amy upstairs to get her changed and to put her to bed.

In the car she already had called Ritchie, so by the time Ronnie came back downstairs again Ritchie had arrived with the papers.

They all sat round the table and looked at the papers that Ritchie had put together.

- 'Alright, i want you all to sign there, on the dotted line, where your name is printed'Ritchie said.

First Jack read and then signed the papers.

Then Ronnie, and at last Robbie had to sign them.

She looked at the papers and just read what it said at the bottom:

_"I, Robin Mitchell, born December 17, 1994 as Robin Riley Evangeline Mitchell, biological daughter of Archibald Lionel Mitchell and Glenda Mitchell, _

_adopted by, as daughter of Veronica Elisabeth Mitchell, who's also my legal guardian, will agree to be adopted by Jack Branning._

_To have him legally become my adoptive father, followed by changing the surname into Robin Riley Evangeline Branning-Mitchell, to be called Robin Branning'._

_"To have him legally become my adoptive father", _father, Jack was really gonna be her father now, it was there on the paper, no Archie anymore, maybe now she could try to forget all about him and move on, being blessed with a mum who loved her to dead and now a dad, who already meant more to her then Archie ever did.


	60. Chapter 60

Robbie kept starring at the paper "_will agree to be adopted by Jack Branning, to have him legally become my adoptive father_, followed by changing the surname into Robin Riley Evangeline Branning-Mitchell, _to be called Robin Branning_".

Ronnie looked at Robbie and wondered what was holding her back to sign her name on the dotted line.

She looked at Jack and raised her eyebrows.

- 'Are you alright darling?'Jack asked putting his hand on Robbie's back.

Robbie just kept starring at the papers and didn't say anything, it was like she wasn't there, but dreaming, like in a trance.

Ronnie softly stroked her hand on Robbie's head.

- 'Baby are you ok, i mean you are alright with Jack adopting you right sweetie?'Ronnie said looking at both Jack and Ritchie.

Robbie snapped out of it, and just looked at the three people looking at her with questioning faces obviously not understanding.

- 'I'm ehm, i don't know it's just...'Robbie then said standing up'it's not right, i ehm, something is not...i can't'.

Robbie walked from the table and walked out of the room where Glenda just stepped in, coming from outside.

- 'You're off to bed then darling?'Glenda asked taking her coat off while following her youngest daughter walking up the stairs.

Robbie kept on walking and just didn't say anything.

- 'Robin.., what's with her?'Glenda asked Ronnie as she walked into the livingroom, then seeing Ritchie sitting at the table 'oh ehm hello, Glenda Mitchell' she introduced herself.

- 'This is my mother Ritchie, mum this is Ritchie Scott, our lawyer'Ronnie said.

The women both shook hands.

- 'I'm gonna see what's going on with her alright'Ronnie said to Jack not wanting to tell her mum what was going on, what she herself didn't understand yet, obviously Robbie was upset about something.

- 'Yeah, i'm here if you need me'Jack said.

Ronnie left the livingroom and walked up the stairs straight to Robbie's room, only Robbie wasn't in there.

- 'Babes where are you?'Ronnie called walking out of the room looking around the landing, then she noticed the little light was on in Roxy's room.

She walked over and slowly opened the door and saw Robbie sitting on Roxy's bed starring at Amy sleeping in her bed.

- 'Sweetie what's going on, why are you sitting here, and why didn't you sign the papers, i mean if you think it's all going a bit to fast, Jack and i understand alright, we don't wanna push you in to anything you don't want to, i mean if you're not ready for it yet it's ok!' Ronnie said whispering a bit while sitting down on her knees in front of Robbie so she could see her face.

Robbie looked up and starred at Ronnie's face 'Mum stop, could you stop talking so fast, i'm alright and ít's not too fast for me mum, it's all i ever wanted for so long, it's just that..it doesn't feel right, i mean...Rox.. she's not here with me, the three of us has always been so close, and this is really a big thing for me, even if it's just signing some papers for now, i just want her there, i want Roxy here with me'Robbie said'you understand that right?'

Ronnie smiled and stroked Robbie's cheeks 'you doughnut, ofcourse i understand that, i just thought, well, i didn't really think of that i guess'.

- 'So can i call her, i mean she's with Christian, i want her to have a good time tonight also'Robbie said.

- 'She'd better get herself over here, and she will don't worry, you want me to give her a call then maybe?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yes please'Robbie said putting her arms around Ronnie, while Ronnie stood up.

- 'Oh you big baby, come here'Ronnie said carrying Robbie, who was putting her legs around her mums waist, out of the room.

- 'Mum, don't call me a baby all the time please'Robbie said'i just want a cuddle alright'.

- 'Well i _cán_ call you baby, cause you always will be my baby, alright, end off!'Ronnie said smiling then walking over to Ronnie's own bedroom where they had a housephone.

They both sat down on the bed and Ronnie started dialing.

In the meantime Roxy had met up with Christian at the tubestation to get some money at the cashpoint first before they were going over to the club.

- 'So how was the "farewell Peggy Mitchell party dinner"? Christian asked putting his arms around his best friend,while Roxy was looking at the screen.

- 'I just can't believe she's gonna leave us, and that she's not gonna be at Ronnie's wed...what the.., how can this be..'Roxy then said.

- 'What babe?'Christian asked.

- 'Thís..'Roxy pointed at the screen 'this is what supposed to be left of all my money on my account, how can this be?'

Roxy started walking nervously around.

- 'You must have pushed some other button or something darling, how can all this money be gone, i mean, you do know how to spend it but then again, are you sure?'Christian asked.

- 'It's gone Christian, i did push the right buttons, i might be blond but not stupid'Roxy said annoyed, while getting her phone out of her pocket 'not now Ron i'm busy'Roxy said loud while pushing the "ignore"button on her mobile.

- 'Voicemail'Ronnie said looking at Robbie 'she must have turned it off cause she's at R&R or something'.

- 'Could you try again mum, i'm not signing without Rox here'Robbie said laying herself down on the bed.

- 'Ofcourse, don't worry babes, we'll wait untill Roxy is here'Ronnie said sighing at the fact that Roxy always had that phone on her ear and now with this important thing to Robbie she didn't seem to wanna answer it.

Ronnie dialed again.

Roxy and Christian were walking through Bridgestreet.

- 'You wanna come over to my place then' Christian asked as they were standing in front of his apartement.

- 'No, i'm sorry babe but i really need to sort this one out, cause i don't understand it'Roxy said'i can't just sit down with you, my head is with this now, aahh i can't believe it'.

- 'Alright alright Rox, there's probably some stupid reason for it, maybe the bank itself has computerproblems, you know they sometimes do, just let me know yeah'Christian said'and if you need me with anything, i'm here darling alright'.

- 'Thanks, i know babe'Roxy said as they gave eachother a big hug when Roxy's phone went off again.

- 'See you later babes'Roxy said walking away looking at her phone.

- 'Ron, what?'she anwered a bit annoyed .

- 'Well hello to you too sis'Ronnie said on the other end'ehm, where are you, it sounds so quiet, you at the club?'

- 'No i'm on my way home'Roxy said then sighed.

- 'Home, already, what's going on, i thought you were going out with Christian'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah well, no more, i'll tell you when i get home yeah'Roxy said.

- 'Alright, i'll see you in a minute babe'Ronnie said hanging up her phone looking at Robbie'she's on her way but it sounded as if something is wrong, let's go downstairs sweetie and wait for her ok?'

- 'Yeah alright'Robbie said as they both got up and walked downstairs.

Just as they got down, Roxy walked through the frontdoor.

Roxy looked a bit upset.

- 'What's going on babe?'Ronnie asked putting her arms around Roxy.

- 'Christian wanted a girlsnight out with Syed instead of you'Robbie joked, but Roxy wasn't laughing but gave her little sister more of an annoyed look.

- 'Oi shuss you!'Ronnie saidlooking serious at robbie then turning to Roxy again 'what's going on Rox, tell me?'

- 'My money, it's all gone'Roxy said softly.

- 'Yeah right'Ronnie grinned'now tell me seriously'.

- 'I am serious Ron, it's true, it's all gone'Roxy said 'i gotta look upstairs, i've got some stashed cash upstairs'.

- 'What?'Ronnie then asked a bit shocked 'how can all that money be gone Roxy, that's impossible?'

- 'Mum have you seen her closet, the salon, the car, the house, the club, need i to go on?'Robbie said.

- 'Livingroom now!'Ronnie said to Robbie pushing her towards the livingroomdoor.

- 'Oh yeah right, it's not like i spend it, i wish'Robbie said walking into the livingroom where Jack, Glenda and Ritchie were still sitting at the diningroom table.

- 'You alright darling?'Jack asked as he stood up and walked over to Robbie.

- 'Yeah, i ehm, i just want Roxy there when i sign, that's it, don't worry Jack i still want you to be my dad'Robbie said putting her arms around Jack who didn't expected it.

He put his arms firmly around Robbie and kissed the top of her head.

- 'So where's Ron then?' Jack asked.

- 'Ehm, she's with Roxy upstairs, apparantely Rox thinks all her money is gone, i think she already had a bottle of Vodka in there if you ask me'Robbie said pretending to be drunk.

- 'What?'Glenda said'Roxy's money..gone, you must have misunderstood little one?'

- 'No i didn't, i'm not stupid and don't treat me like i'm Amy's age alright!'Robbie said raising her voice to Glenda.

Glenda gave Robbie a strict dissaproving look.

- 'Hey!'Jack said to Robbie 'tone it down alright!'

- 'I'm going upstairs'Glenda said walking out of the room.

- 'Mum will sort it out i'm sure'Robbie shouted at Glenda, looking at Jack 'she can't have lost all that money right Jack, i mean you know how much she has, how can that be gone already'.

Upstairs Roxy was looking through her room but had to do it carefully to not wake up little Amy.

She took a little pile of papermoney from under a piece of carpet.

Ronnie sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

- 'Have you really been hiding your money here Roxy, are you serious?'Ronnie asked'i can't believe this'.

- '' Yeah, some of it, i don't understand Ron, i mean, what the...no no no not again, it's gone'Roxy said almost waking Amy up who started to mumble and move a bit.

- 'What are you on about?'Ronnie whispered annoyed about the stupidness of her younger sister.

- 'I had the biggest pile in here'Roxy said pointing at a loose floorboard 'ít's gone'.

Roxy sat down on the bed when Glenda walked in.

- 'What's going on, Robin was babbling on you having lost all your money, now i'm sure she was making something up to wind us up or something right?'Glenda said trying to whisper.

- 'I wish she was mum'Roxy said'god i wish she was'.

- 'How can that money that you hid overthere be gone, did someone know you had it there, did you ever talk about it when you were...i don't know, drunk maybe and at the club or the Vic?"Ronnie asked raising the old eyebrow.

- 'Pff i don't know anymore Ron alright,i it's gone, i mean if you walk a couple of times over it you know it, i mean it's how i found it there, it's cracks a little, i hid it there thinking noone else would, how stupid was i'Roxy said putting her head in her hands.

- 'Come here sweetie'Ronnie said putting her arms around her sister and soothed her back.

- 'What are we gonna do Ron, i don't have enough money to let us stay here maybe'Roxy said.

- 'We'll figure something out babes' Ronnie said.

- 'Well maybe we should look a little harder'Glenda said.

- 'Eh excuse me mum'Ronnie said 'Roxy's money is gone, well in a way i'm glad'.

- 'What?'Roxy said sitting up.

- 'Not in the way you think Rox, what i mean is that it was all dad's money, like he still had a little control with that you know, and now that it's gone, well maybe we can have a life of our own now, not with him always around, if you know what i mean'Ronnie said looking at Roxy then looking at Glenda.

- 'What are we going to do Ron, your wedding, Robbie's surpriseparty, i wanted to pay for all of that'Roxy said 'Oh my god i really always screw things up for you both ey'.

- 'No_ hé _did that Rox, with giving only you that money, he knew that'Ronnie said 'Now, ehm, let's go downstairs cause there's someone who wants to ask you something'.

- 'Hmm, what, who, what are you talking about?'Roxy asked.

- 'Common'Ronnie said taking her sisters hand and walking out of the room 'come on mum'.

The three walked down the stairs and into the livingroom.

Jack and Robbie starred at Roxy,Ronnie and Glenda walked back into the livingroom.

- 'So what is..'Robbie asked.

- 'I don't wanna talk about it anymore alright'Roxy said then looking at Ritchie who was still at nr 27 'Ritchie, are you here for me?'

- 'No'Ronnie smiled 'Robbie what did you wanted to ask Roxy?'

Robbie sat next to Roxy on the sofa and just snuggled up to comfort her big sister 'i wanted you to be here, we ehm, well we have the papers for the adoptionthing and all but ehm, well i don't want to sign them without my big sis here with me'.

Roxy looked at Ronnie who winked at Roxy, then Roxy looked back at Robbie.

She then put her arms around Robbie.

- 'I will be here with you ofcourse silly, oh and so that you know that eventhough Jack is now gonna be adopting you also, and you'll be having a proper set of parentsnow, that i'm always gonna be your big sis is that understood, i refuse to let you call me auntie Roxy alright!'Roxy said smiling a little.

- 'I wouldn't want it to be any different then that big sis, i love you'Robbie said jumping on her sisters lab and giving her a kiss 'Oh and mum, i know it might be a little uncomfortable maybe for you but i also want you there alright'.

Robbie looked at Glenda 'You know, everyone that is the closest to me'.

- 'I'll be here with you darling'Glenda said sitting down on the armrest of the sofa next to Roxy and Robbie, giving her a kiss 'thank you'.

Then they sat down at the table and watched Robbie sign the papers.

Ronnie gave Jack a kiss, as they were still standing behind Robbie holding eachother.

After the signing Ritchie told them, that she would bring the papers in the next day and that they had to wait untill it got finalised, to really make it official.

After a toast to the signing Roxy took Robbie upstairs, Roxy had a splitting headache from thinking about missing her money, not understanding where it could have gone too.

Robbie decided to crawl into bed with her sister for comfort, something Roxy needed tonight.


	61. Chapter 61

The next day Ronnie woke up and looked over to the other side of the bed, where Jack was still asleep.

She rolled over to him and tickled his nose.

He sniffled with his nose, but didn't wake up.

Again she tickled his nose.

Then Jack grabbed her hand which made Ronnie squeek loudly.

Jack opened his eyes with a cheeky smile on his face.

- 'You scared the hell out of me Jack'Ronnie said giggling.

- 'Let me make it up to you'Jack said still with a cheeky smile then putting his arms around Ronnie.

- 'Jack stop, so how long do you think those papers are gonna take, you know, untill it's finalised, "dad"?'Ronnie asked with a blink in her eyes.

- 'I think Ritchie is pulling all strings to get it over and done with really fast Ron, don't worry, it will happen, any day now'Jack said kissing her cheek.

- 'And then there's still Roxy's money'Ronnie sighed snuggling into Jacks chest.

- 'Well she has been spending a lot without thinking, but the money dissapearing from her room is strange though, i mean if it was there'Jack said.

- 'You think she's lying about it?'Ronnie asked looking up to Jack serious.

- 'No not really, but where is it then, there's noone else living in this house, or going in or out, so either it must be somewhere else hidden or..well it's simply gone'Jack said.

- 'I'm thinking that you better keep your apartement for a while cause we don't know how this is gonna go, we might be moving again, is that apartement above yours still free?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah, but let's not think about that yet alright'Jack said'come on, let's get up mummy'.

In the other bedroom Roxy was waking up, and saw Amy standing in her cot, calling for her mummy and her aunty Robbie, who she saw, was still sleeping in her mummy's bed.

Roxy sat up and looked at her little sister still asleep.

She stretched and yawned and then waved her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'Wake up auntie Robbie, i want a cuddle'Roxy said pretending to be Amy.

Robbie gave Roxy a little slap, but didn't open her eyes yet 'Roxy stop, what time is it?'

- 'Time to get up and get ready for school babysis'Roxy said, now stroking through her sisters hair gently.

- 'I don't wanna go, i think i have to throw up'Robbie said pouting a bit.

- 'Yeah right, come on, or else Ronnie's gonna blame me for making you come late for school'Roxy said pinching her sisters cheeks'and i've got some stuff to sort out'.

- 'Your money?'Robbie said opening her eyes and pushing her sisters hands away from her face.

Then she sat up 'how can it be gone Rox, i don't understand where it all went if it really is all gone, i mean you've been a bit reckless but it can't be all gone now can it?'.

- 'Yeah well that's what i need to sort out babe, now come on, get up!'Roxy said'i don't want you to worry about it ok, you hear me, school now!'.

- 'Yeah alright keep your hair on'Robbie said getting out of her sisters bed and walking out but not before giving her niece a big cuddle and a kiss first.

Ronnie poured some coffee for Jack in a cup, aAnd waited for the toast to pop up out of the toaster.

- 'Mum?'Robbie said walking into the kitchen 'i don't feel so good, i feel like i have to throw up'.

Ronnie turned around while Jack looked up from his paper.

- 'Come here'Ronnie said while Robbie walked over to her.

Ronnie felt Robbie's forehead 'see, i told you yesterday already you felt a little warm, come on let's go and take your temperature and get you back to bed'.

- 'Mum i gotta thro...'Robbie then threw up on the kitchenfloor.

- 'Great ehm..'Ronnie said looking at Jack.

- 'I'll get it don't worry, you get her back to bed yeah, i'll make some toast and tea'Jack said.

Ronnie walked Robbie upstairs to her room.

- 'You go back to bed lovey and i'll get a cold washcloth' Ronnie said walking out of the bedroom straight to Roxy's room.

- 'Morning sis'Roxy said while getting Amy dressed on the changingtable.

- 'Your sister's sick, she just threw up on the kitchenfloor'Ronnie said'didn't she feel warm to you?'

- 'No, i mean, yeah, just how i like it, my little heater she always is, she told me she wasn't feeling well i just thought she was trying some of her tricks on me'Roxy said 'so where is she now then?'

- 'I told her to get into bed again, just gonna get a washcloth to cool her down a bit and take her temperature'Ronnie said'morning my little cutie'Ronnie gave Amy a kiss.

- 'Alright, yeah, ehm, i'm gonna be home today to sort that money stuff out, if i can, so i'll be home'Roxy said.

- 'Yeah well, ehm, i gotta call school, Whitney or Peter, and i do have to get over to the Vic and do a shift, probably the last one before Alfie and Kat start running it'Ronnie said'after that i'll be home alright'.

- 'Alfie said they still need some staff you know'Roxy said.

- 'Yeah well i got enough work at the club and i just want to spend more nights at home'Ronnie said.

- 'Oh look at you, the proper housewife and mummy at the same time'Roxy teased.

- 'Shuss, just let me take care of your sister alright'Ronnie said then leaving the bedroom.

Ronnie got a washcloth with cold water and walked over to Robbie's room, just as Jack got upstairs with the tea and toast.

Robbie was putting on some socks and put some schoolbooks in her bag.

- 'Ehh excuse me, but what are you doing, i told you to get back into bed, so put your bag down and into bed you, you're not going anywhere today but bed!'Ronnie said as she put the cold washcloth on Robbie's forehead.

- 'Muuum i'm alright jeeez'Robbie said sulking, but getting back into bed just like her mother ordered.

- 'I'll be the judge of that, now open you're mouth, i'm taking your temperature, here i've got another one for under your arm'Ronnie said pushing Robbie to lay down.

- 'Mwum...'Robbie said with the thermometer in her mouth 'gwot anwother one to stwick in my bwum,Gwod stwick em anywhere will ya?'

- 'Better keep that bum in bed today alright little bigmouth'Ronnie said winking at Jack.

- 'Just let her take your temperature peanut, you didn't just threw up out of nowhere now did ya, you're burning up, now let your mum do her thing alright'Jack said putting the tea and toast down on Robbie's bedsidetable, while putting his hand on Robbie's forehead.

- 'Yeah, i can't believe you, you hate going to school and now you're sick you wanna go, you doughnut?'Ronnie said looking at the thermometer while it was still in Robbie's mouth'looks like you're a little feverish, maybe something you ate last night hmm'.

- 'Yeah, maybe the whole strawberry/chocolate/covered in too much of whipped cream did it for ya'Jack said smiling.

- 'I'll be alright after i eat some of this'Robbie said, taking a bite of the toast looking annoyed at Ronnie.

- 'You've got a fever, don't be so stubborn, now i don't know what your problem is but you're staying home today, you're not going to school today, end off Robbie!'Ronnie said looking strict at Robbie.

- 'Will you ring Pete then mum'Robbie said looking dissapointed.

- 'I will call school ánd i will call Peter, don't you worry, just try and get some sleep yeah, i'll be sure that you drink enough today and you maybe fine tomorrow my little heart alright'Ronnie said sitting down next to Robbie on the bed.

Robbie lay her head on Ronnie's chest and Ronnie put her arms around Robbie.

- 'Why don't you just stay home with her today Ron?'Jack said'someone will cover for you at the Vic'.

- 'Well Rox is supposed to be home today, but with her busy with her missing money and all, i doubt she has any time for our little doughnut here'Ronnie said grinning.

- 'And she has Ames'Robbie said.

- 'Exactly'Ronnie said knowing Roxy would be to busy with herself today.

- 'Can i call Pete then maybe mum?'Robbie asked 'i mean, i don't have my phone, you have it so he can't text me, you know for homework and all'.

- 'Yeah right'Ronnie said pinching Robbie's nose'you really think i'm that thick, let me get the phone, you call Pete and then i'll call miss Bell'.

- 'Thanks, me loves you mummy'Robbie said giving Ronnie a cuddle.

- 'Me loves you lts too my sweet'Ronnie said.

Ronnie gave Robbie a kiss on the head, stood up and walked out of the bedroom to get the phone out of her room.

- 'Why don't you just get some sleep, it makes the day go a little faster, by the time you wake up you also maybe feel better'Jack said handing Robbie her tea while stirring the sugar in her cup.

- 'Thanks Ja..dad'Robbie hesitated in saying what she had been so eager to say all this time, this felt like the moment to do it, just as Ronnie walked back into the bedroom again to witness this little moment, her heart melted and so did Jacks, who gave Robbie a little kiss on the cheek.

- 'Feel better soon peanut'Jack said smiling.

Ronnie swallowed her emotions away and handed Robbie the phone, to not make a really big thing of it or to make Robbie feel uncomfortable by calling Jack, dad.

- 'Here you go sweetie, you call Pete with this one, i'll call school with my mobile so you both can talk a bit alright, then after i want you to get some sleep alright?'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah alright, thanks again mum, maybe later we can watch a movie together in your room yeah?'Robbie said looking a little shyish at her mum.

- 'Feel better first ok, but sounds good babe'Ronnie said, then she and Jack left the room.

Outside Robbie's room Ronnie and Jack embraced eachother and smiled.

- 'That was really sweet'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah, and i totally didn't see that coming yet'Jack said'come on mum, let's call school, dad's gotta go get ready for work today, you wanna take a shower together ey' Jack smiled cheeky at Ronnie.

- 'Sounds tempting dad but i'll shower later when Rox is up and about'Ronnie said giving Jack a kiss.

At the Beale's house the phone was ringing and Jane picked it up.

- 'Jane Beale here'she answered.

- 'Hi Jane, it's Robbie, ehm is Peter around maybe?'Robbie asked.

- 'Morning Robbie, yeah if you have a minute, he's still upstairs, you alright then?'Jane asked.

- 'Nah, i threw up and i'm running a little fever so mum wants me to stay in bed today'Robbie said.

- 'Oh that's too bad, be sure to get lots of fluids in then ok, just let me call Peter for ya alright sweetheart, talk to you later then ey, get well!'Jane said walking upstairs with the phone to Peters room'Peter, i got Robbie on the phone for you'.

Peter opened his door and received the phone which was handed to him by Jane.

- 'Robbie?'Peter said 'you alright?'

- 'Hi, no, mum's keeping me at home today, i've got a fever and i just threw up downstairs so she wants me in bed'Robbie said.

- 'Ah, sorry about that, now i'm gonna miss you all day'Peter said.

- 'Yeah, that's why i asked if i could call you instead of mum calling you, then i can hear your voice at least'Robbie said making sad faces for herself.

- 'Ehm well i will take notes and ask Whit to do the same and then maybe this afternoon we could come by and give them to ya and see how you are feeling maybe'Peter said.

- 'Yeah, i think that will be alright, as long as you mention to mum it's for school it won't be any problem i guess, oh and you know what?'Robbie said.

- 'What?'Peter asked curious.

- 'We ehm, well we signed the adoptionpapers last night, we had dinner at Fargo's for auntie Peg and then when we got home, Ritchie was there with the papers and we signed it, i can believe it Pete, now when they get finalised Jack's my dad for real, and i already called him dad this morning, he was really sweet bringing me toast and tea, you know taking care of me'Robbie said.

- 'Well you deserve it babe, you deserve a dad that truly loves you, i have to be carefull now haha, carefull i'll treat you right or he'll has my head on a plate i'll bet'Peter joked.

- 'Haha yeah, but don't underestimate my mum Pete, think she'll rip your heart out'Robbie said smiling'better be good to me mister'.

- 'I have no other plans but to do all that for you'Peter said'i really have to go now or else i'll be to late, they're probably already waiting for me outside'.

- 'Alright then, it was good to hear your voice this morning babes, makes me feel already a little better, i'm gonna sleep and hopefully when i wake up school is over and you're here'Robbie said'say hi to the rest yeah, see you later mister Beale'.

- 'See you later Robbie B'Peter said already refering to Robbie's new name Branning.

In the afternoon Ronnie had popped over to the Vic to see if they were alright with her not working her shift today.

- 'So Robbie's sick then?'Shirley asked with Phil standing behind her.

- 'Yeah she threw up, she's running a fever, i don't know if it might be from dinner last night, Jack thinks it might have been desert after, she likes her whipped cream with a little icecream on the side'Ronnie said grinning'you need any help today though?'

- 'No we're alright, Trace should be here any minute and i asked Ryan to also come over, he needs the money so he'll be willing to do some shifts here'Phil said.

- 'So how's auntie Peg and Sam doing, they're all ready to go?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah they're both packed for tomorrow, but i heard her up all night moving around'Phil said.

- 'Still cannot believe she's going'Ronnie said'and ehm, well then Kat and Alfie take over or what?'

- 'Ehm yeah well, they might be moving in here and i will rent the place to them'Phil said as Shirley walked away to help another customer.

- 'Where will you all live then?'Ronnie asked surprised.

- 'Well i can rent nr 55 for really cheap since it has been standing empty for so long, and the city council doesn't want deterioration of the square so we can made a good deal on it'Phil said.

- 'And where do you get money to decorate and stuff?'Ronnie asked being curious.

- 'We're taking most of the furniture from here, Kat and Alfie wanna make it their own, which is understandable, and ehm well'Phil said and whispered to Ronnie'i made a couple of dodgy deals, but i never told you alright, keep it to yourself will ya, just some last deals and then i'm done with that, i gotta think of Ben, Jay and all'.

- 'Hmm alright, ofocurse i'll keep my mouth shut, just promise it's the last Phil, you don't want all the trouble anymore now would ya, i mean, Peggy has gone through enough, don't want her to worry about you anymore once she's in Portugal'Ronnie said serious.

- 'That's what i mean, that's why it's the last, i haven't told her about moving and all, don't wanna get her in to it, only Shirley knows'Phil said.

- 'About Ben, you heard anything then?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah, he might be home in a week or two, so i hope we'll be over there and a little settled for when he comes home'Phil said.

- 'Oh that's some good news then, ehm we signed the adoptionpapers for Jack and Robbie last night, it was Ritchie on the phone at Fargo's, she came over later, soon as that's finalised we'll have to have a little party at our place to celebrate that alright, have some family over and well, keeping the family together like you're mum wants it too'Ronnie said.

- 'Oh yeah'Phil said'yeah we'll do that'.

Then Phil got called over by Shirley to change a barrel.

Ronnie stood there for a while and looked around, it was gonna be different not having Peggy run the Vic anymore, she thought also of herself not working behind the bar anymore, in her thoughts she could still hear her and Roxy laughing on all the good times they had working here.


	62. Chapter 62

At nr 27, Roxy was sitting at the diningtable with Glenda going through papers and receipts, when Robbie had come downstairs and entered the livingroom.

- 'Hey sleepyhead'Glenda said as she looked up'you've been sleeping the whole morning away'.

- 'What are you doing out of bed?'Roxy said, also looking up, seeing her sister sit down on the sofa turning on the telly.

- 'Excuse me but i've been up there for ages "mum", can i breath just a little please thank you'Robbie said to Roxy.

- 'I'll get you something to drink darling, get those fluids in'Glenda said standing up.

- 'Thanks mum'Robbie said, giving Glenda a friendly smile.

- 'Mum?'Roxy said, looking at the papers all over the table making clear, to her mum, that obviously they were not done yet.

- 'It takes me about 5 minutes Roxanne'Glenda said looking serious at her middlechild.

- 'Yeah so she can get it herself, go on Robbie go get yourself some juice, we're kind of busy'Roxy said looking a bit demanding at her youngest sister.

- 'Charming Roxanne, what are you trying to figure out hmm, that you spend most of that money on yourself, tada done, now can i have mum for like 5 minutes alright'Robbie said.

Roxy gave Robbie a dissaproving, bit irritated, look.

- 'So how is that coming anyways Rrrroxanne?'Robbie asked looking at her sister who, apparantely, was already annoyed with her smartmouthed little sister around 'oh and grow up Roxy, don't give me that face, trying to impress me with it, i'm sick today, am not allowed to laugh all day looking at a face like that'.

Then Ronnie, cming back from the Vic, walked into the livingroom too, throwing her coat on the armchair.

- 'I thought i heard my little lovey's voice'Ronnie said sitting down next to Robbie pulling her close to her.

- ' Mum please, i might throw up again'Robbie said trying to escape Ronnie's arms surrounding her.

- 'How are you feeling then, you still don't look better babe, come here you'Ronnie said putting her arms all around Robbie who just let her mum have this moment to get it over with.

- 'Mum i just wanted to get out of bed for a while to get some air, you're not really helping'Robbie started to cough a little.

- 'You alright?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Here you go little one'Glenda said as she had walked back into the livingroom with a glass of juice'You want something to eat too'.

Robbie just made a face that food was definitely not a good idea.

- 'Hi mum, so how are things coming, does it all add up Rox?'Ronnie asked.

- 'On my bankaccount i have to say, yes, it's just the rest that i don't understand' Roxy said putting her head in her hands.

Ronnie sighed and looked at Robbie who wasn't paying any attention anymore since her eyes were glued to the telly.

- 'Sweetie why don't you go back upstairs, take your drink with you, and just go lay in my bed yeah, i'll be up in a second and then we can watch some dvd together or something, or telly, whatever you want yeah'Ronnie said stroking through Robbie's hair.

- 'Mum i've been in bed all morning, i've just come downstairs, can i just stay here for a ...'Robbie said.

- 'No babe, you still feel like you're running a fever, i want your body to have some rest today, maybe upstairs you fall back to sleep again, and i want you out of your sisters hair hmm, she needs to pay attention to her paperwork for now, and she can't use the distraction alright'Ronnie said in a calm and friendly way to Robbie.

- 'And thank you very much!'Roxy said winking at Robbie.

- 'Whatever'Robbie said as she got up and walked out of the livingroom.

- 'Love you babysis'Roxy grinned.

- 'Stop!'Glenda said giving Roxy a little slap on her hand.

Ronnie joined her mum and sister at the table, to see if she could figure it out, then she would go up to join Robbie.

As Robbie got upstairs to Ronnie's room she turned the telly on, got onto the bed and crawled under the covers.

She looked around to find the remote but instead, she found the upstairs housephone.

She looked at the clock and saw it was still lunchtime at school so she dialed Peters number eventhough she wasn't allowed, cause of her punishment, to use the phone for socialcalls.

- 'Peter'a voice said.

- 'Hiya mister'Robbie said smiling.

- 'Robbie?'Peter said 'hey what a nice surpise'.

- 'Yeah well i gotta keep it short cause mum doesn't know i'm calling you, but i found the phone here so i thought better call you, hear you sweet voice again' Robbie said crawling under the covers as if noone would notice she was under there.

- 'So how are you feeling now then, oh i just gotta tell you something, sorry for interupting you Robbie, but guess what'Peter then said.

- 'What what, tell me'Robbie said excited almost.

- 'Well they're still rumours but someone, has told someone, who has told someone..'Peter said.

- 'Pete what, i get the picture, just tell me?'Robbie, being very impatient, asked.

- 'Well there has been rumours that Mckindale is going on a pension, finally, think that whole thing on that parentsnight started it maybe'Peter said.

- 'Are you kidding me, i can't belie...mum?..'Robbie startled when Ronnie pulled back the covers as she had gotten upstairs.

Ronnie raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest.

- 'Robbie?'Peter asked at the otheside of the line.

- 'I ehm, i gotta go Pete, thanks for this'Robbie said and hung up the phone.

- 'I'll have that thank you!'Ronnie said sticking her hand out.

- 'Sorry mum'Robbie said handing Ronnie the phone who put it back in the charger.

- 'It's that you're sick cause otherwise..'Ronnie said crawling into the bed with Robbie keeping her strict eye on her.

- 'Mum guess what?'Robbie then said trying to be not all over excited.

Ronnie first sighed and then put her arms around Robbie, then feeling her forehead and neck again.

- 'What?'Ronnie asked looking at Robbie who sat up and turned to Ronnie.

- 'There are rumours at school that Mckindale is going on a pension'Robbie's eyes lit up a bit when she said it.

- 'Really?'Ronnie said'well i let you in on a little secret...it's not a rumour'.

- 'What..you already knew, how?'Robbie asked surprised'why didn't you tell me?'

- 'Cause miss Bell just told me this morning, but since it was not out in school yet i didn't wanted to tell ya cause i knew you would never keep your mouth shut about it to your friends, so i'd decided to wait with telling you, you know for just a little while'Ronnie said stroking Robbie's hair.

Robbie lay down on her mums chest and she felt Ronnie's arms around her again.

Later Jack walked into the cafe to get him some coffee.

He saw Max sitting at a table also having himself some coffee.

- 'Hey little bruv'Max said calling him over.

- 'I'll have it over there Bianca alright'Jack said to his niece who was behind the counter.

- 'Yeah alright, i'll bring it over uncle Jack'Bianca said smiling.

Carol also walked into the cafe.

- 'Mum, well we got the whole lot here together then, your brothers are overthere'Bianca said'coffee i pressume, you sit overthere and i'll bring it over yeah'.

Carol walked over to her younger brothers, Jack moved over a little and made some room for his sister.

- 'So you're drinking coffee then?'Carol asked.

- 'Yeah otherwise we'd be over at the Vic now wouldn't we'Max said smiling at Jack.

- 'Oi don't you get cheeky with me Max'Carol said'so i heard congratulations are in order, with the "new addition" to the Branning family?'

Jack smiled.

- 'What?'Max said'why didn't you say so?'

- 'Well last night we signed the adoptionpapers so it's not finalised yet, but it's as good as, Robbie ehm, well she already called me "dad" this morning' Jack said smiling proud.

Max rubbed Jacks head 'Oh congratulations mate, some good news ey'.

- 'Yeah congratulations little brother, she's a handfull but it's great someone actually looks up to you'Carol joked a bit.

- 'Now who's being cheeky here'Max said as Bianca brought the coffee over.

- 'So what's all the noise about then, i can here you overthere'Bianca said.

- 'We signed the adoptionpapers last night, hopefully anytime soon, you'll be gaining a new cousin B'Jack said.

- 'Ah congratulations uncle Jack, from what i heard from Whitney, i know Robbie has been wanting this for a very long time, it just frustrated her everytime you and Ronnie broke up again, so ehm, does this mean that that wedding is coming anytime soon'Bianca asked.

- 'Well Ron wanted this first, so won't be long, as soon as we have this done we'll be getting married, but ehm, we're planning to keep it very small, we just wanna make it official and all' Jack said.

- 'Yeah but we can have a little party after right?'Max said.

- 'Yeah i mean you'll gonna have dad and Dot there right?'Carol asked.

- 'Yeah ofcourse, and we'll do a little party either at the club or the Vic, we don't know where yet'Jack said.

- 'Alright i'll have to be off, cause you're future mother in law's not working today so i just closed the bookies to get me some coffee'Carol said.

- 'Yeah she's at home, all the girls are, Robbie 's sick so Ron also stayed home today'Jack said'threw up all over the kitchenfloor, feverish'.

- 'Well better finish off early then "dad" so you can go back home to your little harem'Max said.

- 'Yeah i will, don't you worry'Jack said standing up'ehm, i'll let you know if we do some sort of a celebration alright'.

- 'You better uncle Jack, you know we always love a little party'Bianca said walking back to the counter to help some customers.

Later in the day Peter walked up to nr 27 and rang the bell.

A minute later Ronnie opened the door and saw Peter standing there.

- 'Hi ehm, is Robbie feeling better yet Ronnie?' he asked.

- 'Hi Peter, well not really yet, i mean she wants to, she actually wanted to go to school today so that already is a sign that she is'nt feeling well right'Ronnie joked''i suppose you're here for her homework, but she's still sleeping upstairs and i really don't want to wake her up, i will tell you you came by alright, and i will let her call you ok, i hope she feels better tomorrow'.

Peter looked a bit dissapointed but also knew that Ronnie really wasn't gonna wake Robbie up or let him go upstairs to see her, she would wanna keep an eye on them and keep them in the livingroom.

- 'Hm alright, i also hope she feels better tomorrow then, ehm and yeah thanks for letting her call me then, i'll ehm, i'll see you later i guess, tell her i said hi'Peter said handing some notes for Robbie and then walking away.

- 'I will, don't worry, i will'Ronnie said and closed the door as she looked up stairs, it was quiet up there.

She and Robbie had started watching a dvd upstairs, eventually Robbie had fallen asleep in Ronnie's bed and was still sleeping there as Ronnie had gone downstairs to see how Roxy was doing.

Ronnie put the notes on the diningroomtable next to the computer and sat down next to Roxy on the sofa.

Glenda had just gone out to get some groceries.

- 'How are we gonna get you ready for your wedding, i wanted it to be special, to be the most beautifull day in your life'Roxy said laying her head on Ronnie's shoulder.

- 'Don't worry sweetie, we weren't planning on a big one, remember, it will be special, cause i have everyone i love there, and that's the most imprtant thing on that day for me alright, and we can have the party at the club, i just don't want you to worry about it anymore, we only have to figure out if we can still stay and live here'Ronnie said comforting her sister.

- 'Well, i've thought about a couple of things, i'm gonna sell my car, and maybe i can sell the house back and we all can rent it maybe, you know together and...'Roxy said.

- 'Shsss, we'll have to go over that all alright, i mean Jack still has his apartement next door which is big enough for the 3 of us, Amy can stay over in Robbie's room, the apartement above that is suppose to be still empty, i mean maybe for you and mum and Amy maybe, don't worry we're not gonna let us go crazy by it alright, we're not gonna let dad win this'Ronnie said.

- 'What would i do without you sis'Roxy said sighing.

Then they heard Amy talking through the babymonitor.

- 'Let me go up, i'll have a check on your sister also'Ronnie said moving of the sofa and standing up.

- 'I'm gonna make us some tea then alright'Roxy said also standing up and walking to the kitchen.

- 'Yeah alright, that'll be good sweetie'Ronnie said walking up the stairs.

Ronnie got upstairs and walked to Roxy's room.

She got Amy out of her bed, changed her and took her over to see if Robbie was still sleeping.

Robbie was still in Ronnie's bed but had woken up in the meantime, and was watching telly.

- 'Hey you're up'Ronnie said putting Amy on the bed, who immediately wanted to grab the remote of the telly.

- 'Hey little princess, did you have a little nap?'Robbie said pulling her niece close to her, making her sit with her.

- 'Well she had a little nap, think she gets to be a little to old for that, maybe mummy should let you stay up and put you to bed a little earlier at night right sweetie'Ronnie said'and how are you feeling my little lovey, you're up for dinner soon?'

- 'Just a little'Robbie said'and depending on who's cooking it maybe'.

- 'Mum's getting some groceries, but i'll be cooking a pasta tonight' Ronnie said'oh and Peter brought you your homework, so i think you can do that maybe tomorrow cause i think it's better to keep you home for another day, then if you have a good day tomorrow you might go back on Friday hmm'.

- 'Peter already came by?'Robbie asked a bit surprised and dissapointed at the same time.

- 'Yeah he came earlier but you were still asleep'Ronnie said.

- 'Then why didn't you wake me mum, god!'Robbie said irritated, she had been looking forward to this, homework being the only reason she could have seen Peter.

- 'Eh excuse me could you tone it down a bit'Ronnie said looking serious'or did you forget our little talk yesterday hmm?'

Robbie got off the bed and slammed the bedroom door on her way out, and walked over to her own room also slamming that door again.

- 'Look at auntie Robbie Amy, thát's a big no no!'Ronnie said picking up her niece and walking over to Robbie's room.

Without knocking on her door, Ronnie just walked in, Robbie had put some music on and didn't look up.

- 'You can stay in here untill you cooled down a bit yeah, when you're ready you can come down, or else you can just stay up here, is that clear?'Ronnie asked calmly.

Robbie just kept quiet.

- 'You better answer me properly Robin, is that clear?'Ronnie asked again a little more stricter.

- 'Yes'Robbie said looking at Ronnie.

- 'Thank you, now this tantrum better be over when you get downstairs!'Ronnie said then walking out of the room with Amy and closing Robbie's door behind her.

When Ronnie and Amy got downstairs Jack had come home.

- 'Hey you?'Ronnie said giving Jack a kiss, who gave her a kiss also.

- 'Hey my little sweetheart, did you have a nice little nap then, come to daddy'Jack said to Amy who was spreading her arms to wanna be held by her daddy.

- 'So was she up then?'Roxy asked zipping her hot tea.

- 'Yeah'Ronnie sighed.

- 'What?'Roxy asked seeing her sister sigh.

- 'She's still not feeling well then?'Jack asked cuddling with Amy.

- 'Oh i think she's getting to her old self again'Ronnie said.

- 'What?'Jack asked.

- 'Peter came by to bring her her homework, and i just let her sleep, think she thought she outsmarted us by thinking bringing her homework she could see Peter'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah outsmart you maybe'Roxy said.

- 'Yeah well, i just told her he already came by while she was sleeping, and she got angry that i didn't wake her up, not to mention that i already caught her talking to him on the phone upstairs before'Ronnie said.

- 'Little cheek she is'Jack said'she alright now then?'

- 'Well she'd better be when she gets downstairs or it'll be much more earlier then half 9 that she's off to bed, i'm not having that behaviour anymore' Ronnie said'now where's mum, i wanna get started on dinner'.

- 'She probably be home soon, i'll start to clean up the table alright 'mum''Roxy grinned'better stay on your good side'.


	63. Chapter 63

Later that night Ronnie and Glenda just finished doing the dishes while the other ones were in the livingroom.

Glenda put the kitchentowel away and opened the fridge.

- 'Want a glass of wine darling?'Glenda asked looking for the winebottle.

- 'Yes, thank you mum'Ronnie said as she was cleaning the kitchensink.

She put the dampcloth on the radiator and sat down with her mum.

- 'Why don't you and Jack go out for a drink or something, have a little alone time'Glenda said'you both deserve a night out'.

- 'No, i mean when we go over to the club we probably end up working anyway mum'Ronnie said smiling.

- 'Well then go to the Vic or something else, visit Peggy on her last night here, or just stay over at Jack's apartement maybe'Glenda said winking very cheeky.

- 'Speaking of the apartement, maybe we eventually have to move there, i talked a bit to Rox about it, that maybe you,her and Amy can move into the upstairs-apartement, i mean if we really have to move out here'Ronnie said'i mean nothing's sure yet ofcourse, it may not even be necessary'.

- 'We can worry about that later darling'Glenda said'just go and have a good time tonight, common, i'll put Amy to bed, check if Robbie will be alright before she goes, i mean with her fever and all, she didn't eat much tonight now did she?'.

- 'No i will keep her home tomorrow anyway, and if she feels better, at least has no fever and doesn't throw up anymore, then she can go to school on Friday'Ronnie said.

- 'Ofcourse, now go on'Glenda said pushing Ronnie out of the kitchen to the livingroom.

- 'Jack do you wanna go out for a drink maybe?'Ronnie asked walking into the living.

- 'A drink, yeah sure but ehm,well what about..'Jack said looking at Robbie.

- 'Oh yeah ofcourse, a babysitter,for goodness sakes are you serious?'Robbie said making faces.

- 'Not babysitting, well for Amy yeah, so mum will be home for her and she also will be here for you now you're sick Robbie alright, so if Mum's staying home, Rox maybe you wanna go and see Christian'Ronnie said.

- 'I wanted to see Peter today'Robbie said softly while keeping her eyes on the telly.

- 'What was that my sweet,grouchy, lovey, lovebug'Ronnie had heard what Robbie said and lifted Robbie from the armchair putting her on her lap and sqeezing her really tight'you don't know when to stop now do you'.

- 'Mum let go of me!'Robbie said trying to get out of Ronnie's arms.

- 'Now i want you to look at the clock overthere and if the big one is on the 6 and the little one is on the 10, i want you in your bed alright'Ronnie said teasing Robbie but refering to her curfue while she still was being punished for her behaviour the other day.

- 'Oh you're so very funny, you are killing me, for real'Robbie said not amused.

- 'Just behave yeah!'Ronnie said holding Robbie in her arms then squeezing her cheeks while looking serious'i don't wanna hear about any trouble or tantrums from you, is that clear babe'.

- 'Oh believe me she won't, or she has me to deal with'Glenda said winking at Robbie that they would be fine tonight.

- 'Why don't you just make me a bottle, carry me upstairs, change me and put me in Amy's bed, you know, to be sure, get a grip woman!'Robbie said putting her arm around Ronnie's neck to try and take over.

- 'Oh don't tempt your mummy cause i might just do that "little one" 'Ronnie said tickling Robbie all over.

- 'Oh but you could do with a bath though'Roxy said grinning.

- 'Think your nose is to close to your neck Rox, muuum stoooop!'Robbie said trying to also take on her sister.

- 'Common leave her alone, now you kids go out and i'll take care of these'Glenda said helping Robbie get out of Ronnie's hands.

- 'Yeah common, we won't be back that late'Jack said'now you feel better darling and don't be giving your mum any trouble alright'.

- 'Just go please, "_you're giving me splitting headache's"_ Robbie said pretending to be Ronnie.

- 'Come here you cheeky'Ronnie said standing up and giving Robbie a cuddle 'why don't you go get yourself a nice bath lovey, it probably makes you feel better, i'll see you in the morning yeah'

- 'Oh i expect you sneaking into my room tonight and checking my temperature again, again and again'Robbie said grinning.

- 'I just want you to feel better yeah'Ronnie said waving her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'Goodnight my little sweetheart'Roxy said giving Amy a big cuddle'Mum, just call me if you need me yeah, just not for an hour or two'.

- 'Just go!'Glenda said leading Ronnie, Jack and Roxy out 'and you two let me know if you're staying next door ey, i mean overnight'.

- 'We'll see mum'Ronnie said as they walked out the door.

Glenda walked back into the livingroom.

- 'So do you want me to run you a bath darling'She asked Robbie'i'm going to take Amy up in a minute anyway'.

- 'Ehm yeah alright, you don't mind then?'Robbie asked.

- 'No ofcourse not, while i'll put Amy to bed, you can take your bath, i'll clean up in here a bit and then maybe we can watch a movie together if you want?'

- 'That depends'Robbie said.

- 'On what?'Glenda asked surprised.

- 'If it's finished by the time the big one is on the 6 and the little on on the 10'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'What they don't know won't hurt them right'Glenda winked again at her youngest daughter 'and even if they should be back by then, i'll take full responsibility, don't get me wrong, you deserved your punishment but now i'm in charge alright, so should i run you that bath or not?'

- 'Yes please, and thanks mum'Robbie said giving Glenda a kiss on her cheek 'come on Ames, let's go get you ready for bed'.

The three of them walked up the stairs.

Ronnie and Jack had gone over to the club, they had a quick drink at The Vic but it was quiet.

Peggy had gone up to see her sister Sal to say her goodbyes so she wasn't there anyway.

The club, on the other hand, was busy for a Wednesdaynight, apparantely more people had to get out for a drink or a dance.

Jack and Ronnie greeted some of their staff, who were working there tonight, and talked a little on how tonight was going.

- 'Alright you sit here, i'll get us some drinks yeah'Jack said to Ronnie as she sat down at one of the booths.

Jack walked over to the bar and ordered 2 drinks.

- 'Oi make that 4 drinks Jack'Carol just walked in with Bianca.

- 'Sis, B, what are you two doing here?'Jack asked as he greeted his familymembers.

- 'We had a busy day and a whole dinner with screaming kids, so we had to let of some steam'Bianca said.

- 'What about Ricky then?'Jack asked.

- 'Well somebody has to watch the kids right'Bianca answered laughing.

- 'Go sit overthere with Ron, i'll get the drinks yeah'Jack said.

- 'Hiya Ronnie' Bianca said joining her with Carol.

- 'Hey, so you also wanted a night out then?'Ronnie asked smiling.

- 'Yeah the kids were so busy tonight, screaming, we just needed some peace and quiet'Bianca started to laugh being sarcastic for being at the club.

- 'Here you go ladies'Jack said putting the drinks down on the little table'enjoy!'.

- 'So i heard about the adoptionpapers'Carol said to Ronnie'so it's almost official now ey, now you only need to marry my little brother, got a date yet?'

- 'Well as soon as it's finalised we set a date, you know we want just something little and then maybe we'll celebrate after with a little party'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah and you got Robbie's sweet 16 coming up ey, Whitney told me that's almost coming around'Bianca said.

- 'Yeah december 17th, we wanna do a surpriseparty for her so better be quiet about it, we probably have it here, she'll love that'Ronnie said 'just can't believe she's already turning 16, my baby'

- 'They always will be'Carol said putting her arm around Bianca.

- 'So where's Glenda then?'Bianca asked.

- 'Well she offered to stay at home, you know with Amy, since Roxy's over at Christians, and well Robbie's sick at home'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah that was nice of her'Jack said.

- 'Yeah knowing how she likes evenings like this'Ronnie said laughing.

- 'Hey hey'a loud voice caught their attention as Roxy walked in with Christian, apparentely already a little drunk, walked in and had spotted her sister and Jack.

- 'Starting without us?'Christian said sitting down next to Carol.

- 'Well i think you already far ahead of us to be exact'Carol said making them all laugh.

- 'Sis, my beautifull sis, do you know that i love you sooo very much'Roxy said as she sat down on Ronnie's lab pushing Bianca a little away.

- 'Oi be carefull don't wanna spill my drink'Bianca said laughing.

- 'Roxy be carefull yeah'Ronnie said holding on to Roxy tightly.

- 'You always take such good care of me sis'Roxy said squeezing Ronnie's cheeks.

- 'Rox, think you should dance a little get that alcohol out of your system, you gotta get up early tomorrow when Amy wakes you up yeah'Ronnie said.

- 'Well then Jack can take her'Roxy said'right daddy, you know Jack has become a daddy again Bianca, Jack your uncle Jack'.

- 'Yeah, that's great news ey'Bianca said.

- 'But my Robbie stays my babysis, do you hear me Jack, she's still my babysis, i'm her big sis alright'Roxy said.

- 'Think you had about enough Roxy'Ronnie said smiling at her sister.

- 'Come on blondie let's dance some of the alcohol off yeah'Christian said grabbing Roxy's hand and taking her to the dancefloor.

- ''Don't think we'll be sleeping at my place tonight ey'Jack said smiling at Ronnie.

- 'Sorry but ehm, no, i think we have to carry someone home tonight'Ronnie said.

Back at nr 27, Glenda and Robbie had been watching a movie and were now watching something on the telly.

Robbie was leaning against Glenda.

It was obvious that she became more and more comfortable with having her mum Glenda around.

And Glenda also felt that, which made her feel happy, it made her feel like she had been given a second chance to be in all her daughters life.

But she still struggled a little with dealing with a young mouthy teenager, being close to her and her sisters again, and being a grandmother. And that certainly needed time, Peggy was right about that, you didn't get that all back by being around them for 5 minutes, as she had said.

But in a way she already was getting used to being around her girls, dealing with their lives everyday, and being around in Walford.

While watching telly, they both got distracted when Glenda's phone received a text.

- 'Excuse me darling let me see who it's from'Glenda said leaning over and getting her phone of the table.

- 'Who is it from then?'Robbie asked moving to the other side of the sofa putting her head down.

- 'Ehm, oh it's Carol, she ehm wants me to open the bookies tomorrow'Glenda said rolling her eyes and smiling a bit.

- 'Oh right'Robbie said then looked back at the telly again.

- 'Ehm i think it's time for you to go upstairs and get to bed, it's almost 10'Glenda said looking at the clock then back at Robbie.

- 'Now?'Robbie asked looking surprised at Glenda.

- 'Come on, it's already past you're given curfue, so i want no argument from you alright, upstairs you'Glenda said raising her eyebrow to Robbie.

- 'You're lucky i'm tired so i won't fight you on this'Robbie said sitting up'' i'm a little hot also mum'.

- 'You would have lost that easily little one, i'm not the one you wanna have a fight with, remember that, and i think your temperature is probably running up again now that you're getting tired, common, give me a cuddle'Glenda said as Robbie leaned over to Glenda again, and gave her mum a cuddle'you're burning up a bit, take a bottle of cold water with you cause you might get thirsty from it, take some asperine also, i'll be up later and i will check on you yeah'.

- 'Yeah ok, i'll get some water from the fridge mum, i'll see you in the morning'Robbie said as she gave her mum a goodnightkiss and stood up.

- 'Sleep well my little one'Glenda said giving Robbie a playfull little slap on Robbie's bum'now go on before Ronnie and Jack get home, you be sure to get a good night of rest, hope you feel better in the morning darling'.

Robbie walked out of the livingroom, got a bottle of cold water from the kitchenfridge and went upstairs.

A couple minutes later, Glenda walked around the livingroom and looked outside.

She saw some people coming out of the Vic, other then that it was pretty quiet out on the square.

Then she saw a familiar face walking by and looking at her.

She smiled and walked to the frontdoor, before opening she looked upstairs, it was already quiet and dark there.

She opened the door and sneaked out.

She followed a man to the corner around the Slater house.

The man stopped and turned when Glenda approached him.

- 'Evening Phillip'she said.

- 'Evening aunty Glenda'Phil said with a little smile.

- 'I can't stay long unfortunately, the kids are sleeping and Ronnie and Jack could get home at any time'Glenda said.

- 'Can't stay away that long either, told Shirley i thought i forgot to lock up the Arches'Phil said, as he smoothly gave Glenda a tender kiss.

Back at R&R Ronnie and Jack had decided to be heading home.

They were gonna leave all together with Carol and Bianca too, taking a very drunk Roxy home and dropping a slightly drunk Christian home on their way.

- 'Ahh just one more sis, one for the road yeah'Roxy said hanging around Ronnie.

- 'No Roxanne you had enough, common you need to get to bed, you're gonna regret this in the morning i tell ya'Ronnie said.

- 'Come on let's go'Jack said'girls you're ready?'

- 'Yeah let's go, let's get this lot home'Carol said.

When they got outside Roxy immediately walked away and stopped, throwing up probably a whole night of drinking and dinner on the pavement.

- 'Oh god'Ronnie said getting some tissues out of her bag and handing them to her sister.

- 'Here you go Rox, you'd better not be moaning to me tomorrow morning or you got another thing coming'.

- 'Yes "mum" i'll be fine, nothing some asperine and lots of water can't fix'Roxy said.

- 'Come on'Jack said leading them the way home.

On their way home,they dropped of Christian, and to be sure he was alright, Jack took him upstairs to his flat to deliver him to Syed.

Then they walked by Pat's house where they said goodnight to Carol and Bianca and then they walked over to number 27.

When they got in, Ronnie immediately took Roxy upstairs and Jack walked into the livingroom.

Glenda sat on the sofa drinking some wine.

- 'Had a goodnight then?'Glenda asked'where are the girls?'

- 'Roxy had a bit too much so Ron is putting her to bed'Jack said'and you, any problems?'

- 'No, we put Amy to bed, then Robin took a nice bath, we watched a movie and some telly and then she went upstairs, she was burning up again though, but she seemed alright, told her to take some asperine and cold water with her'.

- 'Alright i'll go see if i can help Ron with anything and then i'm off to bed myself, i'll see you in the morning then yeah, think Ron will be down to see how it went alright, goodnight Glenda'Jack said.

- 'Night Jack'Glenda said sighing as Jack walked out of the room.

As she and Phil had walked back from the corner, they had seen Ronnie and Jack and the girls coming on Bridgestreet, making Glenda hurry up to get into the house, before they did.

Upstairs Ronnie was with Roxy in the bathroom putting a cold washcloth on her face, and making her drink some water and asperine.

- 'I'm sorry Ron'Roxy said, sitting on the toiletseat, while drinking her water.

- 'For what?'Ronnie asked stroking her hand across her sisters face.

- 'Well the whole money thing, and now me getting wasted, i just needed that, i just needed to forget about it Ronnie'Roxy said.

Ronnie sighed'i know baby, we'll be alright, come on, i'll take you to bed, now be quiet cause we don't want Amy to wake up alright'.

They both walked out of the bathroom and into Roxy's room.

Ronnie helped Roxy get undressed and put her to bed.

Ronnie sat on the side of her sisters bed and stroked through Roxy's blond hair and in no time she was sleeping.

Then Ronnie got up and walked over to Robbie's room to see if she was alright.

In Robbie's room she found Jack, who was just feeling Robbie's forehead.

Ronnie smiled and was touched by him looking after her.

- 'And dad is she ok?'Ronnie asked softly.

- 'She's feeling very warm, but Glenda told her to take some asperine and water, she seems alright'Jack said'good to keep her home tomorrow'.

- 'Yeah i'll do some work at home probably and i want her to do her homework if she's up for it'Ronnie said walking over giving Robbie a kiss first then Jack'i'll go say goodnight to mum yeah, i'll be up after that i wanna get some sleep, i'm knackered'.

- 'Yeah i'll see you in a minute then babe'Jack said.

They both left Robbie's bedroom and then Ronnie went downstairs to say goodnight to her mum.


	64. Chapter 64

The next morning Ronnie woke up and got out of bed.

She let Jack have a little ly in, since he looked so peacefully asleep next to her.

She got out of the bedroom and all seemed quiet in the house.

Then the bathroomdoor opened and Robbie walked out in her sweatpants, a shirt, her hair all wet.

- 'Hey.. morning Ron'Robbie said, a little startled from running into Ronnie.

- 'Morning my sweet, ehm you alright?'Ronnie walked over to Robbie concerned that Robbie was still running a really bad fever and be sweating all over, but getting closer she could smell the scent of her conditioner and some bodylotion, knowing she had been in the shower already.

- 'Yeah i'm fine, feeling much better, i woke up and just felt like taking a shower'Robbie said not really looking up but walking traight over to her room'i ehm, i have been sweating a lot last night, so well you know, i needed to freshen up a little and taking a shower while Rox is still asleep is really a luxury, no miss drama knocking at the door or ordering me out _"cause she really needs to take a shower like right now!" _Robbie pretended to be Roxy.

- 'Alright'Ronnie said grinning a bit but also getting a little suspicious about Robbie's nervous behaviour, she had seen her acting like this before.

She followed Robbie into her room and immediately noticed the different bedding on her bed, different from the last time she saw Robbie, kissing her goodnight last night.

- 'Ehm i wanna go to school Ron, i really feel much better then yesterday, think the sleeping did it all'Robbie said forcing a little smile.

Ronnie just looked at Robbie trying to keep herself busy by going through her closet and her desk with schoolbooks, looking like she was trying to avoid talking to her mum.

Also, Robbie calling her _Ronnie_ gradually now was also a bit to worry about since she hadn't done that that much anymore, just once in a while.

It appeared to Ronnie that for Robbie, Ronnie was just "_mum_" and not Ronnie "_her eldest sister_" anymore.

She had noticed that Robbie started to continually call her "mum" since Glenda had been back.

As if she wanted to let Glenda know that it had been Ronnie that had been her mum all these years.

Ronnie wondered what had happened, overnight?

She closed the bedroomdoor behind her and walked over to Robbie.

Ronnie put her hands on Robbie's cheeks and made Robbie face her.

- 'Are you really alright babes?'she asked again being concerned.

- 'Yeah, i really am fine Ron, stop fussing so much alright, the only thing is, i didn't get any of my homework done so maybe you could write a note that i was sick and all, and didn't expect to be going to school today and...'Robbie was starting to talk faster now.

- 'Robbie, slow down and breathe, come here'Ronnie said as Robbie was starting to go through her closet again.

- 'I gotta get dressed'Robbie said'could you go downstairs and make me some breakfast yeah, please Ron, i'm starving that's a good thing right, that i'm hungry'.

- 'Yeah definitely'Ronnie said then softly taking Robbie by her arm and then making her sit next to her on the bed.

- 'What?'Robbie asked'what's wrong?'

- 'Sweetie i've known you for almost 16 years alright, you're an open book to me, obviously you're upset about something, i can tell, so are you gonna tell me what's going on or am i gonna tell you?'Ronnie said stroking Robbie's damp hair.

Robbie got quiet and starred to the floor.

- 'Ron...i said stop fussing, i...i just wanna go to school alright'Robbie said.

- 'Well that's at first'Ronnie said raising her eyebrow when Robbie said that.

Robbie sighed'well i wanna see my friends'she said.

- 'Did you have another nightmare maybe?'Ronnie asked straight forward.

Robbie sighed again and wanted to avoid Ronnie's eyes, by looking away from her trying to look outside, trying to not let her show what was going on since Ronnie obviously really could read her like an open book.

- 'Sweetie?'Ronnie said knowing she was right.

- 'He was here again, Archie, he was so angry with me, he was chasing me the whole time, screaming at me, it was so dark Ron, i felt so scared, i looked for you and Jack but i couldn't find you anymore, i knocked on the door but you didn't open it, so i ran down to the Vic and...well every door was closed and it was just him and me on the square, he stood there at the park looking angry at me, i wanted to hide from him, but everywhere i hid all i heard was his footsteps coming closer, i was so scared and it was so dark'Robbie said leaning over to Ronnie who pulled her close.

- 'Shsss, it's alright baby'Ronnie said 'it was a bad dream again Robbie, he's not here you know that, he's just still in your head, he'll soon dissapear i promise you, and ehm..don't worry about your sheets, i'll take them to the launderette with everything else, i was gonna go over there anyway, where are they?'.

- 'Outside...i'm almost 16 Ron, this is so embarrassing'Robbie said feeling ashamed, trying to whipe away her tears quickly.

- 'You don't have to be sweetie, you had a very bad dream remember, nothing to be ashamed off alright, do you know how many times i used to change Roxy's sheets from being so wasted she slept through it, i'm glad those days are over, but this is totally different babe, now don't worry alright'Ronnie said giving Robbie a cuddle ' and there's still something else babe, am i right?'

- 'What do you mean?'Robbie asked looking surprised a bit.

- 'Well you keep refering to me as "Ronnie" now, what's that all about?'Ronnie said raising her eyebrow since she didn't really understood what that was all about.

- 'Well it's ehm.., i ehm... i dunno how to explain that to ya'Robbie said standing up again and going through some cd's on her desk, being uncomfortable.

- 'We'll just tell me Robbie, i can take it, and it's not like you were ever afraid about telling me anything before...unless you've got yourself in trouble again?'Ronnie looked at Robbie who kept looking at her from the corners of her eyes.

- 'Trouble, me?'Robbie joked a little.

- 'See that's what i mean, now sit down, cause you sitting up and down gets on my nerves'Ronnie said'come here sit down babe'.

Robbie looked serious at Ronnie, she could see that her strongminded, always seem to be so sure of herself, mum, now seemed a little insecure of herself and getting nervous.

Robbie sat down next to Ronnie and looked at her and then to the floor again.

- 'Babe, you can tell me, don't be afraid, what's wrong?'Ronnie said seeing that something was holding Robbie back to tell her what was going on.

- 'Well those dreams..'Robbie started'Dad...Archie, well last night, when he was looking for me.. he ehm...he kept talking on and on through it, repeating himself the whole time, ...he was still on about Jack and me becoming a Branning, and becoming his daughter'Robbie said.

- 'It's just a dream sweetie, we told you he can't stop it or do anything about it, he's dead, and i wish he would leave you alone'Ronnie said.

- 'I wasn't done yet'Robbie said.

- 'Sorry'Ronnie apologised for interupting Robbie.

- 'He also was talking about you'Robbie said'that...well that eventhough you adopted me, you would never be my real mum...that i could never really have you as my mum'

Ronnie saw how Robbie did not like saying this to her, as if it was true.

- 'He better...'Ronnie said but got interupted by Robbie.

- 'He mend something different...he sai...he said that eventhough getting adopted, that as soon as you both get married and a baby would come along...that...that that would be the real Branning, and become your real child..eventhough i know it's still a dream, it really feels as if he's there telling me,...i can feel his breath in my face when he's talking'Robbie put her head in her hands, then stood up and ran out of her room to the bathroom.

Ronnie who also had got up, to ran after Robbie, heard her throwing up again.

Ronnie walked into the bathroom and sat next to her by the toilet and wiped her mouth with a towel.

Robbie's face was covered in tears and looked a little lost.

Ronnie pulled Robbie close and Robbie dissapeared in her mums arms.

- 'That...that will never happen baby, if...'Ronnie said as Jack walked into the bathroom.

He had woken up and had walked over to the bathroom to wash his face first.

- 'Hey'Jack startled a little not expecting someone in there.

He looked at Ronnie sitting on the floor leaning against the closet under the sink, holding Robbie, soothing her.

- 'What's going on?'Jack asked as he kneeled down to them.

- 'Apparantely dad still keeps giving her bad messages in her sleep, telling her that eventhough you and i have adopted her she would never be a real Branning, that if we would ever have another baby, that that would be the real Branning, our real child, he's talking crap sweetie, i can't tell you how much i hate him for doing this to her still Jack'Ronnie said.

Jack sat down next to Ronnie and also tried to sooth Robbie by rubbing her back softly.

- 'Although it's not finalised, for me it's already clear darling, you're my eldest child now Robbie, there's no doubt about that alright, and i never want you to have to worry about that, and your mum, well that always has been Ron, so that's also never gonna change, and this man in your dreams, well he still has got a hold on you, he still tries to rule your life by trying to put this in your head, and he does his best, but he never will sweetheart, he can't stand the fact that i'm your dad, that you love me as much as i love you, something he never could get from you as much as he wanted to, just try to move on alright, he can never get a hold of you anymore'Jack said while Robbie looked up.

- 'Move on...don't you think i've been trying to do that, i wanna move on, i moved on Jack, i know he's dead, and i'm glad for it,but he keeps coming to haunt me in my dreams, as if i'm off-guard or something'Robbie stood up and walked out of the bathroom running into Glenda.

- 'Morning darling you're up early, for once'Glenda said.

Robbie looked irritated at Glenda's remark 'it's all your fault, marrying this evil man and having me, i just wished you never got me!'Robbie said walking into her room and grabbing her hoodysweatshirt and trainers and got out again.

Glenda was still there when also Ronnie and Jack came out of the bathroom.

- 'Oi little missy, i wanna have a worth with you'Glenda said with her hands on her hips following Robbie running down the stairs'Robin!".

- 'Mum not now!'Ronnie said following Robbie downstairs, who was putting on her shoe's.

While Ronnie came down, Robbie grabbed her keys of the sidetable in the hall, looked up and then walked out the door.

- 'Robbie!'Ronnie called.

- 'Ron, maybe you should give her some breathing space'Jack said, also coming down.

- 'She's upset Jack, i don't wanna let her run out there in that state'Ronnie said walking to the door, opening it and looking outside to see where Robbie went.

- 'What is going on, oh my head, what's all the racket about?'Roxy asked carrying Amy on her hip, holding a bottle of water in her other hand sipping on it while coming down the stairs.

- 'Your little sister mouthing me off again'Glenda said following Roxy downstairs.

- 'Mum, she's upset, she had another bad dream about dad alright'Ronnie said looking annoyed at Glenda.

- 'So where's she now?'Roxy asked.

- 'She ran out of the house'Ronnie said scratching her forehead.

- 'What was the nightmare about then, i mean dad obviously but what?'Roxy asked.

- 'He just won't leave her alone Rox, she really was upset, i could tell with her whole behaviour again'Ronnie winked at Roxy.

Roxy knew immediately how far Robbie's bad dreams could go.

- 'You're father was a nightmare himself', you know what he used to call me..'Glenda said.

- 'Maybe some other time ey mum, when we're reminiscing old times yeah'Roxy said handing Amy to Jack and getting her shoes on.

- 'Where you going?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Well to look for her ofcourse, you coming or what?'Roxy said.

Ronnie looked at Jack'she's really upset Jack'.

- 'Go on and find her, give us a call when you do yeah, and if she comes back before you i'll let you know' Jack said giving Ronnie a kiss as the sisters both walked out of the house.

- 'You want coffee Glenda?'Jack asked walking to the kitchen.

- 'Ehm yes please Jack'Glenda said following Jack and looking back to the frontdoor again.


	65. Chapter 65

Ronnie and Roxy hurried crossing the square, looking around, then they walked into Bridgestreet.

- 'Stacy have you seen Robbie coming by?'Roxy asked as they walked up to Stacy's stall who was still setting up.

- 'Yeah she walked by,looked like she was in a hurry, she's over at the cafe, think she was in a mood cause she just gave me a quick hi, the little brat'Stacey said grinning a bit.

- 'Sorry about that Stacey'Ronnie said, apologising for Robbie's behaviour, as they walked over to the cafe.

As they walked into the cafe, they saw Robbie sitting at one of the table's alone just starring at her coffee. While Ronnie walked over, Roxy ordered 2 more coffee.

- 'Could you put them all on my tab please Jane, we kinda left the house in a hurry to look for her, i'll pay you later today alright'Roxy said looking at the table where her babysister was sitting.

- 'Yeah that's alright, she didn't say anything, she alright then?' Jane asked.

- 'She will be, thanks Jane'Roxy said as Jane handed her the coffee's.

Ronnie sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Robbie.

She put her hand on Robbie's.

- 'Baby?'Ronnie said'i just wanna know you're alright?'

Robbie sighed but didn't say anything but just kept starring at her cup.

Roxy also sat down and gave Ronnie her coffee.

- 'Oi...babysis, what is the problem here, thought drama was my middle name, now tell your bestes, sweetest sis, "the most gorgeous of us 3" what's going on?'Roxy said

- 'Roxy!'Ronnie said giving Roxy a little slap. But it worked, Roxy was right, Robbie looked up and moved her lip up a bit, looking like she smiled a little at her sisters remark.

intentionally to get her sister talking or just to get a reaction.

- 'I just needed some air, just needed to get out of the house alright'Robbie said.

- 'Well guess what, if you wouldn't get yourself into trouble so much you could even go out there everyday babysis'Roxy said leaning over the table to get eyecontact with Robbie.

Robbie just pushed Roxy back, and made her sit back on her chair again.

- 'Jack didn't mean to just forget about it sweetie, he's just hoping also, it's gonna end soon, these nightmares of yours'Ronnie said concerned that Robbie had run out of the house being angry for what Jack had said earlier.

- 'I know'Robbie said'i just wanna have the whole thing over with now, it all takes so long, i mean this whole adoption thing and then the wedding, i thought it would be over and done with by now'.

- 'Well life doesn't come as you plan it Robbie, i thought you knew that by now'Roxy said 'sometimes you have to wait and then it might be worthed in the end, but you can't make the rules ok'.

Robbie coughed a bit, after taking a zip of coffee.

- 'You alright lovey?'Ronnie asked padding Robbie on the back, thinking she choked on something.

- 'I ehm... i didn't expect Rox talking like the almighty wise one'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Oi, i'm not as thick as you think i am little smartmouth, i could teach you some lessons in life'Roxy said warning her sister with her finger making some faces.

- _'The world according to Roxanne Mitchell, _or_ how to slam down double Vodka's, how to shag someone on the back of your sisters motorbike _maybe, what?'Robbie started to joke.

- 'What?'Ronnie said looking at Roxy raising her eyebrows.

- 'You little grass...'Roxy looked with a cheeky smile at Robbie 'told you to never tell'.

- 'So it's true then, you shagged someone on my motorbike?'Ronnie asked 'when?'?'

- 'It was just standing there Ron, like always, it was just asking for it, well almost, please use me, i don't care in what way'Roxy said smiling.

- 'Was that the motorbike or you Rox?'Robbie said again with a cheeky smile.

Ronnie gave Robbie a little slap 'Oi shuss that big cheeky mouth of yours'Ronnie said'Roxy when?'

- 'Ibiza'Robbie said when Roxy didn't say anything'when she was seeing that Manolo-creep'.

- 'Manny?'Ronnie asked smiling at Roxy.

- 'Manolo was actually very...'Roxy started, but Ronnie put her hands on her sistersmouth.

- 'Please spare us the gory details Roxy!'Ronnie said.

- 'Good with his hands'Robbie finished her sisters sentence.

- 'Robbie?'Ronnie said laughing looking around but nobody took notice of what the girls were talking about.

- 'I'll be sure to never tell you anything anymore!'Roxy said grinning to Robbie.

- 'Mum, i think i have to throw up again'Robbie said looking at Ronnie.

- 'Yeah me too, i really didn't wanna hear all of this'Ronnie said laughing.

Robbie got up and ran to the bathroom-area of the cafe.

- 'Think that was for real Ron' Roxy said looking around where her babysister had gone of to.

- 'Oh my god, i thought she was still talking about you and "Manny"'Ronnie joked as she stood up and hurried to the bathroom.

- 'You alright jellybean?'Ronnie said, as she walked in seeing one of the toiletdoors standing open and found Robbie sitting on the floor again.

She kneeled down and got some of the toiletpaper and again wiped off Robbie's mouth as before 'think i'll better make a doctorsappointement for you today, common let's go get some water and get you home again'.

Ronnie helped Robbie stand up, and walked her out of the bathroom.

- 'Is she alright Ronnie?'Jane asked while Roxy had stood up and was waiting at the counter.

- 'No, well she thinks she is but no, i'm gonna make a doctorsappointement for her, she's been having fevers and throwing up, think she has somesort of a bug or something'Ronnie said.

- 'It's going around, Bobby has been under the weather too'Jane said, without thinking getting Robbie a glass of water.

Robbie took a couple of sips of it.

- 'Well keep him away from Peterrrr ey babysis'Roxy joked.

Robbie didn't laugh, she didn't like Roxy making jokes about Peter, especially with his family around.

- 'Shut up!'Robbie said giving Roxy a little push, who was still grinning.

- 'This is our cue, sorry Jane i'm gonna take this one home and give the doctors a call alright, see you later'Ronnie said.

- 'Feel better Robbie!'Jane said, as the 3 blond Mitchells left the cafe.

They crossed the street and walked into the minimarket.

- 'Mum can i get some magazines please?'Robbie asked walking over to the magazinerack.

- 'Ehm sure, you can pick 2 alright'Ronnie said, following every move Robbie made while she was getting some groceries, afraid she was gonna throw up again.

- 'Robbie we got some new ones overhere, i just didn't have the time to sort them out yet'Denise said from behind the counter pointing at a little pile of different magazines.

- 'Oh ta Denise'Robbie said walking over to take a look.

-' 'Robbie could you get me some nappies for Ames please will ya?'Roxy told her sister.

- 'Yeah in a minute'Robbie said flipping through some pages 'mum can i have some chocolate also maybe?'

- 'No, let's try to keep everything in from now on yeah, and i think there's still some left at home'Ronnie said getting a loaf of bread and some juice 'allright this is it Denise, Robbie get those nappies for Amy overthere please, and make up your mind about the magazine's yeah, Rox you ready?'

- 'Yeah here'Roxy said putting some of the other groceries on the counter.

Then Robbie also put the nappie's down and the magazine's and walked to the door to see if any of her friends were out already, like Peter maybe.

- 'Ehm excuse me, but i said 2, now didn't i?'Ronnie said''Robbie?'

- 'What mum?'Robbie said looking as if she didn't know what Ronnie was talking about.

- 'Put one back please'Ronnie said looking serious.

- 'Mummy?'Robbie pouted.

- 'You want me to put one back?'Ronnie said not falling for Robbie's wanting to get her way.

Robbie walked over and took one of the magazine's and put it back on the pile where she got it from.

Then she sighed.

- 'Ehm i think she doesn't want any magazines after all Denise'Ronnie said to Denise while looking at Robbie who looked up when she heard her mum said that.

- 'Mum!'Robbie gave Ronnie a fake smile'thank you'.

- 'You're so spoiled'Roxy said roling her eyes to Robbie.

- 'Yeah see you in a year or 12 right, then Ames will be a teenager, she's gonna drive you nuts'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah then i'll make her move into your place'Roxy said.

Ronnie smiled at Denise and gave her the money for the groceries.

- 'Kids ey'Denise said.

Then the 3 left the minimarket and walked home.

When they arrived at nr 27, Roxy noticed the bag standing under the window outside.

- 'What's in that bag?'she asked being her nosy self.

- 'It's ehm trash, í put it out this morning i just forgot to put it in the bin'Ronnie said winking at Robbie'ehm why don't you two get everything inside, and to the kitchen and i'm gonna get that done alright'.

- 'Alright, come on babysis, i'l make you some tea yeah'Roxy said.

Jack, Glenda and Amy were in the kitchen when the girls walked in with the groceries. Jack looked up when he saw Robbie walking in looking at him.

- 'Come here darling, let's have a little chat'he said.

He got off his chair and lead Robbie to the livingroom.

- 'Come sit here sweetheart'Jack said as Robbie just did what Jack asked her.

- 'Are you alright?'Jack asked.

- 'I just threw up at the cafe again'Robbie said'mum's gonna call the doctors, see if i can get an appointment today'.

- 'Ehm, well yeah you better go see a doctor then, but i meant about what i said to you earlier, i didn't mean to...'Jack said.

- 'Yeah i know, i ehm, i just needed to get out of the house, it's just that i hate the fact that he still does that to me, and i told mum that this whole adoptionthing and you and her getting married also take so long, i mean i know you have to organise it and all but still, i just wanna get it over with, maybe then he'll leave me alone, right dad'Robbie said'i don't know, it's so much all together i guess, i wish things went back to normal, well...as far as that is possible in this family'.

Jack smiled 'come here'he said and Robbie put her head on Jack's chest'we'll get there alright, and to me you're already mine, so don't have to wait for all that legal stuff ok princes'.

Robbie also put her arms around Jack's waist and just enjoyed feeling safe having Jack's arms around her, her dads strong protecting arms.

- 'I think there's also someone in the kitchen that could do with a little apology from you'Jack then said'Glenda didn't really deserve that now did she?'

Robbie sighed and got up.

- 'Oi Robbie, stop that, just do it yeah'Jack said warning Robbie about her sighing about everything she was told to do.

Robbie walked over to the kitchen where Glenda was talking with Roxy about what had happened. When Robbie walked in they turned around and got quiet.

- 'I'm sorry for what i said earlier mum, i'm angry with him, not you, i'm sorry'Robbie said looking at Glenda.

Glenda got of her chair and put her arms around Robbie.

- 'It's alright darling, must be hard going through all this' Glenda said'i mean i can understand how you must be feeling, but try to think that he's gone now and you can start enjoying life with a great dad ok'.

Robbie let herself get soothed by Glenda who was still holding her.

A couple hours later Robbie was doing some homework on the computer.

She kept looking at the assignments that were on a piece of paper that Peter had made for her.

She missed him.

She missed the simple things with him.

Just having lunch, just talking about things on tv.

She liked Peter so much cause he wasn't so complex.

She knew his biological mum Cindy used to be something else, and his dad wasn't a saint either but Jane was really sweet, she had been a good and loving mum to him, Bobby and Lucy.

Well Lucy was also something else, she was really the opposite of her lovely brother, the fact that they were twins was something Robbie did not understand.

Peter had easily could've been Jane's biological son, they shared the same kindness.

Robbie felt that she had gone through so much her whole life, just for being part of the Mitchell family, that thinking of Peter it made her feel at ease.

When she was with him she felt some sort of peace.

Now with Jack becoming her dad she hoped it would made her life also a bit more normal, like a real proper little family.

In a way she knew it was just wishfull thinking.

She was gonna be in the middle of the Mitchells ánd the Brannings, how normal was that gonna be.

She smiled thinking about it, all these loudmouths on both sides, unbelievable.

She woke up from daydreaming when she heard the outside door open and then close again.

Ronnie walked into the livingroom.

- 'I got your medicin here sweetie, let's see, you have to take it 3 times a day and you have to finish the whole bottle babe'Ronnie said reading the prescription that came with it.

Ronnie had taken Robbie to the doctors earlier and the doctor had told them that Robbie had some sort of stomachflue, probably caused by something she ate, they figured it must had been the restaurant earlier that week.

Ronnie sat down next to Robbie at the diningroomtable.

She poured the medicin in the little cup that came with it and gave it to Robbie.

Robbie drank it and made a face that it wasn't exactly delicious.

- 'Alright i'll get you some water sweetie, so how's your homework coming?'Ronnie asked standing up.

- 'Yeah alright'Robbie said'so ehm did you get the bag to the launderette mum, i mean you didn't get the rest of the laundry right?'

- 'I had put the bag at Jack's apartement and took the laundry when i went over to the pharmacy, i picked up the bag then, don't worry about it baby, our little secret yeah'Ronnie winked and walked out of the livingroom to get some water.

The doorbell rang and Robbie got up and ran to the door hoping it would be Peter maybe, allthough it was still far to early for him to be finished with school.

She opened the door when Ronnie came back out of the kitchen.

- 'Aunty Peg?'Ronnie said, as Robbie let their aunt in.

- 'Hi girls, i ehm, i just wanted to come by for the last time, you know before i leave for the airport.

- 'Oh that's nice of you'Ronnie said as they walked into the livingroom 'you want me to make you some tea or do you want something else?'

- 'Eh no ta darling, i really don't have that much time and Pat is also coming over to the Vic to see me off so ehm, i'm here for you both, i just seen Roxy at the Vic ofcourse but ehm, i want you to have something, i mean because of me leaving...well a little sudden and not at the best of times with your wedding coming up and all, and your sweet 16 sweetheart'Peggy said pinching one of Robbie's cheeks.

Peggy handed over 2 enveloppes to Ronnie.

- 'Auntie Peg what's this?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Is it a goodbye letter?'Robbie asked.

- 'No, ofcourse not sweetheart i told you this is not goodbye, it's just new beginnings right'Peggy said'you getting 16 and Ronnie and Jack getting married, your mum and dad, it's the least i could do''.

Ronnie opened one of the enveloppes and saw that there was money in it.

- 'Aunty Peg'Ronnie said'we can't take that!'

- 'What is it?'Robbie asked as Ronnie made her look in one of the enveloppes'wow aunty Peg'.

- 'I want you to have a beautifull wedding, and i want you to have a great sweet 16'Peggy said'i'm sorry i can't be there i hope this will make a good day of it'.

- 'You obviously heard about Roxy's money then?' Ronnie said.

- 'Yes i did, but i want you to have it, end off'Peggy said looking strict at Ronnie who didn't want to take on all this money from her aunt.

- 'You've been like my daughters all the time you were living on the square, i'm glad to have shared that with you girls, we had some good times right, this is my thank you to you alright, like i said, end off, you deserve it!'Peggy said standing up.

Ronnie put her arms around her aunt, her aunt she had grown so fond of since they arrived at the square, a tear rolled down her cheek.

- 'No need for tears darling, i'm not dead, a very big man who's gonna make that happen'Peggy laughed'i'll be just a couple hours away alright and you can visit anytime you want'.

- 'I'm gonna miss you aunty Peggy'Robbie said'thank you so much!'.

Peggy then said goodbye to the girls and left.

- 'You alright mum?'Robbie said putting one arm around Ronnie and wiping her mums little tears softly rolling down her cheek.

- 'Yes babe'Ronnie said putting her arms around Robbie'i'm just going to miss having aunty Peg around'.

Robbie gave her mum a kiss on the cheek and stroked through her hair, just like her mum always did to sooth her.

- 'I love you mum'Robbie said'i hope you never leave me, and don't even dare to leave me for another country'.

- 'I won't my little lovey, otherwise i'll take you with me, whatta you think'Ronnie said touched by Robbie's soothing words after Peggy's departure.

- 'I'm gonna make some tea yeah'Robbie said walking out of the livingroom.

Ronnie walked over to the window and looked across the square seeing Peggy and Sam getting into a cab and driving of the square, leaving Walford.


	66. Chapter 66

Later that night, Ronnie and Jack were snuggled up together in bed, just watching some telly before going to sleep.

They both looked up when Robbie walked in and crawled into bed, snuggling up to her mum.

- 'Oh you came here to give your mum one of your best cuddles baby'Ronnie said putting her arm around Robbie giving her a loving cuddle and kiss on her head.

- 'What are you watching?'Robbie asked.

- 'We're watching a bit of news'Jack said winking at Robbie 'there's not much on'.

- 'So you're gonna get ready for bed then?'Ronnie asked pinching Robbie a little.

- 'Yeah i guess, mum stop please' Robbie said a little giggling and yawning.

- 'Got your homework done?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yes i've just finished all of it'Robbie said putting her head on Ronnie's chest.

- 'And how are you feeling darling, i mean, you think you really up for school tomorrow then?'Jack asked.

- 'Why don't we wait for that in the morning yeah, see how you wake up alright, i don't want you to go if you still are throwing up, i'm glad you don't have a fever anymore?'Ronnie said stroking through Robbie's hair.

- 'Yeah ok, i just need a good night of sleep now'Robbie said trying to convince herself.

- 'You wanna sleep here then?'Jack asked.

- 'Nahh, i ehm, i'll sleep in my own bed, i'm alright, i mean, i don't wanna...well you know, don't wanna let him win'Robbie said a bit uneasy.

- 'You'll be alright'Ronnie said'and if you do wanna come sleep here, you just come over yeah, don't worry about it first, i know how you can toss and turn, ok love, you don't have to prove anything!'.

- 'I know, night'Robbie said giving Ronnie another cuddle and a kiss 'night Jack'she then said to Jack leaning over Ronnie giving Jack also a cuddle and a kiss.

- 'Goodnight sweetheart, sleep well yeah'Jack said giving Robbie a kiss back.

Robbie left the room and walked back to her room.

- 'You know what i was thinking about babe'Ronnie said crawling back into Jack's arms.

- 'What, tell me'Jack smiled a bit cheeky.

- 'Cool down mr Branning, not thinking about that...at the moment that is..., í ehm, i was thinking that maybe the 3 of us could stay at your apartement, you know, just for a little while, to see how Robbie will be sleeping there, it might give her some more rest, i mean this is the house that dad used to live in, somehow i think it could have something to do with it, making her dream so much about him, like he's still here, well in her thoughts, you know what i mean?'Ronnie said.

- 'I don't know, i wanna do everything to make her forget about him, but ehm how would you wanna do that then, really move out here?'Jack asked.

- 'Not really move out, just try and see if it works, see if the dreams stay away if she's living in her new daddy's place maybe'Ronnie said smiling at Jack"untill it's a bit settled down for her'.

- 'What about Glenda, Rox and Amy?'Jack asked.

- 'Well for now they still can stay here, i mean if there really will be a moneyproblem we can see if they could rent the place upstairs from yours right?'Ronnie said laying her head down on Jacks chest.

- 'Well let's talk to Robbie about it tomorrow and see how she feels about it, now you know what i was thinking'Jack said'i was thinking that maybe we could set a date, i wanna get married to you, i mean not having to wait too long anymore, we could get married at Cityhall and then have a party and well..that's all that Robbie and i want really'.

- 'You and Robbie huh, well i'll call Ritchie first thing tomorrow, see if she can speed things up a bit more, Robbie also told me she finds it all take so long'Ronnie said smiling.

- 'Well she's right, we just wanna get married, having her adopted, me being her dad and the people around us just wanna have a party so...what do you think?'Jack asked.

- 'I'll give her a call first thing alright, then i will call city hall and see if they have a date, so we can get married hopefully anytime soon'Ronnie said.

- 'Mum'Robbie walked into the bedroom again, and sat down on the bed.

- 'What's the matter babe?'Ronnie asked, thinking maybe Robbie wasn't feeling well again.

- 'I was thinking that maybe i could sleep in your bed anyway, i mean, i really wanna go to school tomorrow, sooo i thought that as long as i sleep here tonight i know i'll sleep alright'Robbie said.

- 'Come lay next to mummy then 'Ronnie said opening the covers and letting Robbie get into the bed.

- 'Oh and mum, when do i get my pocketmoney back?'Robbie asked.

- 'We'll see about that in the morning ok, let me sleep on it, why don't you just close your eyes and dream some sweet dreams babes yeah'Ronnie said letting Robbie lay her head on her chest again and putting her arm around her again, knowing that in a minute Robbie would be off to sleep.

Jack turned the volume of the telly a bit down and looked over to his girls on the bed cuddled up together.

The next morning Glenda was sitting in the kitchen with a little music on, reading the paper and drinking some coffee.

- 'Morning mum'Ronnie smiled walking in.

- 'Morning, you look happy this morning darling'Glenda said looking at her daughter who was smiling at her.

- 'I am mum'Ronnie said pouring herself some coffee too 'Robbie had a good night of sleep, she slept in our bed last night, she wants to go to school today so that's something good, allthough i know it has nothing to do with school and teachers but it's really all because of seeing her friends again, oh and Jack and i have decided to go look for a date, so that we can get married as soon as possible'.

- 'Finally'Roxy said walking in with Amy on her hips'it's about time, so are we gonna look for something for you to wear then, maybe we can do that tomorrow or next week, but soon, i'll have Jack take care of Amy and we can go look for something'.

- 'Ehm ...well let me think about it but eh maybe it's not such a bad idea' Ronnie said taking over Amy from her sister and giving her little niece a big cuddle.

- 'When was shopping ever a bad idea?'Roxy said.

- 'Shopping?'Robbie asked walking in'morning mum'Robbie gave Glenda a morning kiss then put her arms around Roxy.

- 'For something for the wedding you numpty'Roxy said'put you in an amazing dress yourself'.

Robbie gave Roxy a slap 'don't call me numpty you daft sod'

- 'Don't you slap me alright, i'm warning you!'Roxy said giving her sister a little slap back.

- 'Oi that's enough' Ronnie said pulling Robbie away from Roxy.

- 'You have a date set then mum?'Robbie asked Ronnie.

- 'No, not yet but we're gonna make some calls for it today'Ronnie said'get everything over and done with ok, i'm also gonna give Ritchie a call, oh and ehm, well Jack and i were talking cause i had an idea'

- 'Oh no, he let you do the thinking again, what?'Robbie asked giving her mum a cheeky smile.

- 'Robbie i'm serious, ehm how would you feel about sleeping over at Jack's for a little while, just to see if you would have those bad dreams over there too, i mean in Jacks's house'Ronnie asked.

- 'What about my room here?'Robbie asked getting some tea.

- 'Your room here stays here, we decorate the extra room at Jacks into your room, you can do with it what you want, i just thought that maybe overthere you have some proper sleep'Ronnie said.

- 'What about Rox and mum and Ames?'Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah what about me?'Roxy said pouting a bit.

- 'They stay here, and if this whole money thing means we all have to move out here, they can always move into the upstairs apartement'Ronnie said looking at Roxy.

- 'Don't worry we'll be here, we're not going anywhere'Glenda said'this is still your home darling'.

- 'Yeah babysis, only now you can have quiet showers, all by yourself'' Roxy said smiling.

- 'Just think of it as making the house a little bigger sweetie'Ronnie said.

Roxy put her arms around her babysister 'don't you worry about it babysis, i'm still gonna tease you whenever i can, be on your case till it drives you mad, and mum will still be nagging you the whole time'.

- 'Excuse me?'Glenda said'darling you can come in and out and see me whenever you want, like Ronnie says it just makes the house a little bigger, you can still have your stuff upstairs and have some stuff over at Jacks, or just take Roxy's clothes'.

- 'Yeah i can do that'Robbie smiled.

- 'I'll make you some breakfast yeah'Ronnie said waving through Robbie's hair.

- 'Yeah and then off to school, why don't you come to the salon after school alright, spend some time with your big sis ok?'Roxy asked.

The doorbell rang and Robbie walked over to see who it was.

- 'Shirl'Robbie said, letting Shirley in 'you're early, what are you here for?'.

- 'Where's everyone nosy ?'Shirley asked.

- 'Kitchen'Robbie said following Shirley back to the kitchen.

- 'Morning Shirley'Glenda said observing Shirley walking in.

- 'Glenda'Shirley said'ehm, girls Ben is coming home today, ehm this afternoon to be exact, we're gonna throw him a little homecoming party tomorrow, you know late afternoon or something, 5-ish, ehm at nr 55'.

- '55?'Ronnie said'so you're actually moving, that's fast'.

- 'Yeah well Alfie and Kat wanna move into the Vic and 55 is as good as done on the inside, so today we move some stuff in'Shirley said.

- 'Nr 55?'Glenda asked'how did you manage that?'.

- 'Are Zsa and Jay are helping you out then today Shirley'Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah and Billy'Shirley said.

- 'That's not what i meant'Glenda said.

- 'So Jay's and Zsa are not going to school today then?'Robbie asked again.

- 'Robbie keep you're nose out and go and get your stuff yeah'Ronnie said looking serious at Robbie.

- 'So their bunking off then ey Shirl?'Robbie said.

- 'Robbie now!'Ronnie said again.

- 'Yeah, to help us out, ehm so you all are gonna be there then, girls?'Shirley asked.

- 'Yeah ofcourse'Ronnie said'all of us are gonna be there'.

- 'Will be nice to see Ben back, he'll be glad to be out again'Roxy said.

- 'Yeah Ian is picking him up later today, well i'll see you tomorrow then yeah'Shirley said.

- 'Yeah'Ronnie said'Robbie upstairs now, you're gonna be late for school, now go get your stuff, go on, i'm not asking you again!'.

Shirley walked out of the kitchen followed by Robbie and then left the house while Robbie walked upstairs.

Glenda's eyes suspiciously followed Shirley walking out of the kitchen again.

Peter's face lit up as he saw Robbie crossing the street walking towards him.

- 'Hey you'he greeted his girlfriend.

- 'Morning mister Beale'Robbie said giving him a kiss'now i really missed you'.

Peter put his arms around Robbie's tiny waist and gave her a loving but tight hug.

- 'I missed you too, this week has been a long one, so how are we gonna make up for our lost time'Peter asked.

- 'I can think of a few things'Robbie said with a little naughty grin.

Peter also smiled 'so i can see you're feeling alright then?'

- 'Well no, i mean i feel better then i did this week but i still don't really have an appetite, i kinda pretended to eat my toast but slipped it under the table and in my sweatpants, then when i went up i flushed it through the toilet'Robbie said.

- 'You should eat a little something Robbie'Peter said concerned.

- 'Yes i know "dad", mum made me some lunch, i wasn't just hungry for breakfast yet alright, but you know she doesn't let me leave the house without eating, you know how she is'Robbie said.

- 'Oi Robbie, shouldn't you be off to school, Whitney's already waiting over there for you lot'Carol said walking by, pointing with her finger in the direction of Pat's house.

- 'I already got one controlfreak at home alright Carol, don't need another one out on the streets to keep an eye on me, even if you are gonna be my auntie, heaven help me!'Robbie said smiling at Peter.

- 'Better watch that mouth of yours Robbie, now go on, you really don't want any trouble with your aunty'Carol said standing still, waiting till Robbie and Peter would walk over to Whitney.

- 'Oh i think you're very capable of doing that yourself, with that big gob of yours'Robbie said giving some faces, while Peter pulled her away when Carol already was walking up to them.

- 'Common, it's not even half 8 and you're getting yourself in trouble'Peter said smiling being glad he could share a day with his love.

In the afternoon Ronnie was waiting on Roxy at the Vic, to have a litle drink and some lunch.

While waiting she received a phonecall.

- 'Ritchie, hi, that's fast, so, do you know anything?'Ronnie said picking up the phone.

- 'Hi Ronnie, i ehm, i got some good news for you'Ritchie said on the other side.

- 'Oh really'Ronnie said already smiling a little bit like she just been told a little secret.

- 'Yes, about the adoption, the good news is that we don't have to go to court for it, i just got the final papers that just need to be signed by the three of you, then we do have to go by Cityhall to have it stamped, and ofcourse to witness it by some officers overthere and then it's all done, as soon as you want it'Ritchie said.

- 'As soon as we want?'Ronnie asked'You mean today maybe?'

- 'Ehm, yeah i could fit some time in to meet you at Cityhall this afternoon'Ritchie said.

- 'Ehm, well Robbie is still at school today, i'm gonna go overthere right now to pick her up then, i mean this is what she's been waiting for, let me call you about what time we could be there alright?'Ronnie said still all smiles.

- 'Yeah alright'Ritchie said.

- 'Thanks so much for what you done for us, it really means a lot'Ronnie said standing up.

She put her phone in her purse and put on a big smile when Roxy entered the Vic, looking around for her older sister.

- 'Hey having fun on your own sis?'Roxy asked sitting down'you ordered yet?'

- 'Ehm no, i'm sorry Rox but i have to cancel, i just got off the phone with Ritchie, she's gonna meet us at Cityhall to sign the papers and then it's official, then Jack is Robbie's dad'Ronnie smiled.

Roxy smiled too and gave her big sister a hug 'finally!'she said'go on then, ehm, what about Robbie?'

- 'I gotta go pick her up from school, i gotta go get Jack too, i'm sorry Rox'Ronnie said.

- 'Hey this is great news, you go get Jack and Robbie and i'll see you later, you and your proper little family yeah, go on!'Roxy said forcing a little smile, although she was very happy for her sisters, she also longed for a little family herself.


	67. Chapter 67

Robbie, Peter, Lauren and Whitney walked into class and sat down at their seats.

Robbie took a last look at her phone before turning the sound off, she saw one missed call by Ronnie.

She must have missed it when they were walking over.

In school with all the kids running and screaming around, it was always difficult to hear a phonecall.

It was probably nothing, just her mum checking on her, to ask how she was feeling today, being as overprotective as Ronnie always was.

There was voicemail but Robbie decided she would check on it later, when she would be going over to the next class.

Teachers weren't really keen on the kids calling or using their phones in class.

She was glad her mum had given her her phone back today, so she wasn't gonna risk anything to loose it again.

In the meantime, Ronnie and Jack were parking the car on the parkinglot of Walford High.

- 'We go straight to Alcocks office, she's not answering her phone or doesn't call back, she must be in class'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah, don't worry Ron, let's just hope school doesn't give any problems'Jack said.

They both got out and hurried to the entrance of the school.

As they were walking through the hallway they ran into mr Alcock himself before reaching his office.

- 'Can i help you, ehm miss Mitchell isn't it?'he asked.

- 'Yeah, hi mr Alcock, Ronnie Mitchell, this is my fiance Jack Branning'Ronnie said shaking hands with the headmaster of Walford High.

- 'Hi mr Branning'Alcock said'what can i do for you?'

- 'Well we're here to pick up Robbie, she ehm, well Jack is adopting her and the papers just got in, we have to get over to Cityhall to have them signed today, to make it final you see'Ronnie said.

- 'Ehm, oh right, i have heard miss Bell mentioning something to me the other day, ehm let's go to reception, see in what class she is and then we can go over and get her'Alcock said.

They walked over to the reception and looked in the class-schedules to see where Robbie was taking her class at the moment.

Then the three walked over to where Robbie was having her lessons .

Robbie was looking in her textbook when Whitney, who was sitting behind her, gave her a little nudge in the back.

- 'Oi what you did that for?'Robbie said turning around looking at Whitney who was pointing at the door.

Robbie turned back around, as the classroomdoor opened and mr Alcock and Ronnie walked in.

- 'Whoooo'some boys in class yelled 'go mr Alcock, nice one, that's one fine bird'.

- 'Oi shut up Anderson, that's my mum you're talking about'Robbie said looking irritated, wondering why her mother had come in with mr Alcock.

She couldn't really remember that she did anything wrong today.

- 'Ehm miss Mitchell, you're excused for today, we'll see you back on Monday'mr Alcock said winking at the teacher who was teaching class that it was alright.

Robbie turned to Peter and looked surprised at him wondering what this was all about.

She got her stuff together and walked up to the headmaster and Ronnie, who lead her out of the classroom. there she saw Jack also waiting.

- 'Jack?'Robbie said surprised.

- 'You'll be alright yeah ?'Alcock asked Ronnie.

- 'Yeah we'll be fine thanks mr Alcock, we appreciate it'Ronnie said smiling at Robbie'guess what baby?'

- 'Is everyone alright, Rox, Ames, mum what?'Robbie asked'what's going on mum, you freak me out when you come to school?'

- 'We're going to cityhall'Jack said.

- 'You're gonna get married?'Robbie asked surprised again 'today?"

- 'No, Ritchie's meeting us there, she called me that the final adoptionpapers got in, we're going over to get them signed' Ronnie said.

- 'The adoption, really?'Robbie's eyes also lit up as she realised what it meant.

- 'Yes sweetheart, today's gonna be the day, today you're finally becoming my daughter, i'm becoming your dad'Jack said putting his arm around Robbie as they started walking.

- 'Well it's about time'Robbie said'thought it would never happen'.

- 'Come on, Ritchie's waiting for us'Ronnie said.

xxxxxxxx

Max looked up from his computer when the door at the carlot-cabin opened.

- 'Roxy?'he said surprised when Roxy walked in.

- 'Looking for a new car maybe ey Roxy?'Darren asked with a smile, already thinking of selling another car to Roxy.

- 'Ehm no not really Daz sorry, Eh Max at this moment Jack and Ron are making the adoption of Robbie final, so ehm, well i thought maybe a little celebrationdrink at our place toinght ey'Roxy said sitting down on the corner of Max's desk.

- 'They're doing that right now?'Max asked.

- 'Yeah Ron got a call and they're over at Cityhall right now, signing and all and then it's official, then Robbie is Jacks, your niece to be exact'Roxy smiled'so ehm around half 8 or something?'

- 'Yeah alright we'll be there'Max said.

- 'Alright i gotta go over to see Bianca at the cafe, i'll see you later yeah'Roxy said.

Roxy left the carlot and walked over to the cafe, inside she saw her mum and Carol sitting having a coffee.

- 'Mum, you're done working then?'she asked.

- 'Yes and you?'Glenda asked.

- 'Well, i left the salon for a while cause at this moment Ronnie, Jack and Robbie are at Cityhall signing the final adoptionpapers, they got a call from Ritchie and well they went to pick up Robbie from school'Roxy said sitting down.

Bianca who heard walked over 'so she's gonna be my cousin then?'she smiled.

- 'Yes, ehm, i wanna have a little drink for them tonight at ours so if you and your family want to come over to celebrate please do, i know they're very excited about this'Roxy said'wished i could have seen babysis face when they got her out of school'.

- 'Probably thought she got herself in trouble again, the little bigmouth'Carol said smiling a little.

- 'Excuse me but that's my daughter you're talking about'Glenda said.

- 'Well i think i know my newly gained niece a little already, so i can talk about her like that, she is a little bigmouth'Carol said.

- 'Yeah Carol's right mum, she is'Roxy said smiling'so you're all there tonight then?'

They all said yes.

xxxxxxxx

Back at Cityhall Ronnie was sitting with Robbie, while Jack was getting some coffee, her arm around her daughter.

At the counter Ritchie was talking to one of the officers.

The officer at the registrar had taken the papers to get it in order and to change Robbie's last name into Branning Mitchell.

Ronnie and Robbie were both happy but Ronnie could feel that Robbie was still a little tense.

- 'You're alright babes?'Ronnie asked giving Robbie a little squeeze.

- 'Yeah, just can't believe it's finally happening mum, do you know how long i have been wanting this'Robbie said laying her head on Ronnie's chest.

- 'For a long time, i know babe'Ronnie said stroking Robbie's back.

- 'And everytime you and Jack broke up, that was horrible'Robbie said'when that whole thing came out with Jack being Amy's dad, i thought...'

- 'You thought what?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Well you and Rox were not on speaking terms anymore, trying to avoid eachother as much, well you avoiding Rox ofcourse, i thought it would all fell apart, you and Rox, you and Jack, i could never imagine, at that time, that you would ever get married and all, i'm glad it's working out in the end'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah it took us a while, but now it's really happening my sweet, the adoption today, and then we can get ready for the wedding'Ronnie said feeling a little relieved that some good things were happening in the family.

- 'We both get what we want in the end right mum'Robbie said'you marrying Jack and me gaining a great dad and well...i already had the best mum in the world, who's crazy at some times, controlfreak number 1, overprotective that it drives you mad, but the most loving mummy of all'.

- 'Oh stop you, you wanna see your mum break down here?'Ronnie said whiping a little tear away quickly, she was proud that Robbie turned out to be such an honest teenager, her heart had always been on her tongue, like most Mitchells and allthough it was mostly for being loud, her heart was in the right place.

xxxxxxx

About an hour later Glenda came home and found Ronnie and Jack asleep on the sofa.

When she walked in and put her purse down Ronnie woke up.

Ronnie sat up and stretched while smiling at her mum.

- 'Hi darling, i heard the great news'Glenda said and walked up to her eldest daughter and gave her a hug.

- 'Yeah, thanks mum, it's official now, oh and she's so happy'Ronnie said smiling.

- 'So where is she then?' Glenda asked.

- 'She went over to Peter to tell him'Ronnie said stretching and looking at the clock 'i should get started on some dinner'.

- 'What time is everyone coming then?'Glenda said as Jack also woke up from his little nap.

- 'Coming, who, where?'Ronnie asked surprised.

- 'Hello!'Roxy called walking through the front door.

- 'Just on time'Glenda said to Roxy as she walked into the livingroom 'you can explain something to your sister'.

- 'Explain what?'Roxy said putting Amy down on the floor and taking her coat off.

- 'Mum asked me what time everyone is coming?'Ronnie asked raising her one eyebrow at her sister 'so who's coming hmm?'

- 'Well i asked a couple of people to come over tonight, just a little drink to celebrate Jack becoming Robbie's dad' Roxy said'what did you think, i mean, i thought you wanted a little celebration right?'

- 'So who did you invite?' Jack asked 'and why can't we just go to the Vic, i rather have everyone overthere, i mean tomorrow we have another party at Phils for Ben'.

- 'Alright alright "old & grumpy" i will call them and tell em to go to the Vic 'Roxy said feeling a little annoyed having organised something and not really be thanked for it.

- 'Rox it's alright, i mean it's sweet of you, but i would also rather go to the Vic'Ronnie said'then people can leave whenever they want, we can leave when we want and not have people staying here till the early morning hmm'.

- 'Well you can start calling then, and i will go over to the Chipie to get something to eat, i'll pick up Robbie at the Beale's when i come home yeah'Ronnie said grabbing her purse and giving Jack a kiss.

xxxxxxxx

Later, at the Vic, Max greeted his younger brother, as Jack walked in followed by Ronnie, Glenda, Robbie, and Roxy with little Amy in her buggy.

- 'Congratulations bruv'Max said padding Jack on the back and putting his arm around him 'Robbie you're sure about having this knocklehead as your dad?' Max joked as he gave his new niece a big welcome hug.

- 'Oi, that's my dad you're talking about " uncle Max" but ehm, definitely yes, i'm happy with the old knocklehead'Robbie said grinning at Jack'allthough i never agreed on gaining the rest of you lot'.

Robbie looked in the direction where Carol was standing, saying it loud enough for her and the rest to hear.

- 'You're definitely Branning material Robbie'Bianca said cheering her new cousin on.

Carol walked up to Jack and congratulated him' told you she's a handfull, hope you're ready for trouble'.

- 'She'll be alright sis, don't worry'Jack said putting his arm around Robbie.

- 'Yeah don't worry, they've accepted you too right, 'auntie' Carol'Robbie said receiving a little slap from Ronnie who was standing behind her.

- 'Pack it in yeah'Ronnie said warning Robbie for her big mouth.

- 'Oi, are we gonna 'wet the baby's head'then Jack?'Kat asked smiling from behind the bar.

- 'Ha very funny Kat'Robbie said'for that i will have one of your finest wine's thank you very much'.

- 'Very funny indeed, a coke will do for the little one Kat!'Glenda said winking at Kat then giving a serious look to Robbie.

- 'Shuss mum not in here please, oh there's Pete, another coke please Kat'Robbie said looking a little embarrased for the first time since Glenda had been calling her the little one from the first day she arrived, but that was never really in public.

Robbie walked over to Peter who also had come over to celebrate Robbie's adoption.

And Robbie and Peter took every chance to see eachother.

Tomorrow they were also gonna see eachother at Ben's homecoming party since Ben was Peter, Lucy and Bobby's uncle ofocurse.

- 'So have you seen Whit yet?'Peter asked giving Robbie a little kiss.

They had to stay low key a bit cause of having to much grown ups around.

- 'Ehm no i...oh there she is, Whit!'Robbie called Whitney over and then saw Lauren and Abi walking behind her.

The girls greeted Jack and Ronnie and congratulated them, then they walked up to where Robbie and Peter were sitting.

- 'Now stay calm alright, don't want you to be send home because of Lauren or something'Peter said a little worried looking at Robbie's face.

- 'That depends..'Robbie said looking back at Peter then smiled again when Whitney put her arms around Robbie 'hey cous, congratulations ey'.

- 'Thanks Whit'Robbie said'hey Abs'.

- 'Hi Robbie how cool is it, that we're cousins now'Abi said also congratulating her new cousin.

- 'Yeah, very cool Abs'Robbie said smiling at Abi then her smile dropped a little when she looked into Laurens eyes.

- 'Lauren'Robbie said greeting her new cousin.

- 'Ehm, Robbie, just wanna say that i'm happy for you, with uncle Jack being your dad now and all'Lauren said.

- 'Thanks'Robbie said'i am happy yeah'.

- 'Hi girls want anything to drink then?'Jack had kept an eye on the girls since their previous announcement-celebration in the Vic, also ended in a fight between the girls.

- 'A coke Jack please'Whitney said smiling.

- 'Some juice please uncle Jack and a coke for Lauren right Lauren?'Abi said. Lauren nodded at her younger sister.

- 'Alright behave yeah'Jack said looking at everyone then walking over to the bar to order the drinks.

- 'So have you seen Ben yet Robbie?' Abi asked.

- 'No, ehm your dad was picking him up right?'Robbie said to Peter.

- 'Yeah he's back, he was at our place, ehm but he was a bit quiet, think he has to adjust again, i don't think we'll see him here tonight'Peter said.

- 'Let's ask Jay'Whitney said when Jay walked into the Vic'Jay over here'.

- 'So Ben's home then Jay?'Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah, but he's not really talking, nothing's coming out of him, so i thought i hang out here for a while so he can talk to Phil and Shirley maybe'Jay said.

Then Jack walked back with the drinks and put them on the table.

- 'I got you a coke Jay, saw you coming in'Jack said as he rubbed Jay's head and winked at Robbie.


	68. Chapter 68

It was still early in the morning, and on nr 27 it was still quiet.

The little celebrationdrink for Jack adopting Robbie, at the Vic, had been a nice night for Jack, Robbie and Ronnie, surrounded by family and some friends, it didn't turn out really that late but that was also due to the fact that the next night would be another little party at Phil and Shirley's for Ben's homecoming.

Ronnie had woken up early and had gone downstairs quietly.

While in the kitchen, she got herself a waterbottle out of the fridge.

She looked up, when she heard someone coming down the hallway, and smiled when it was Robbie who walked into the kitchen.

- 'Morning baby, what are you doing already out of bed hmm, you're up early, why didn't you have a little ly-in?'Ronnie asked while she tied the laces of her trainers.

- 'Oh i will, don't worry, going back in a bit...so ehm you're going for a run then?'Robbie asked looking at Ronnie who was dressed in her runningclothes.

- 'Yeah it's been a while and i wanna start running again, fancy joining your mother for a run then?'Ronnie asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

- 'I came downstairs cause i was thirsty for some juice, i'm going back to bed and sleep all day i think, you can wake me for Ben's party yeah'Robbie said feeling tired, wanting to spend the whole day in bed relaxing.

Ronnie put her arms around Robbie and gave her a cuddle.

- 'Don't forget to put the juice back in the fridge alright!'Ronnie said'you go back to bed and get some more sleep ok, i'll see you later sweety'.

- 'Yes i will, have a good run mum'Robbie said grabbing herself a glass from the cupboard.

Ronnie walked out of the kitchen, grabbed her keys and walked through the frontdoor, it was still very peacefully quiet on the square.

Robbie walked back up the stairs just when Roxy got out of the bathroom.

- 'You already up trouble?'Roxy said still looking half asleep.

- 'No you're still dreaming, go back to bed drama'Robbie said and walked back to her room.

She put her glass to her mouth and took a zip while looking outside just catching a little glimps of her mum running of the square.

She put the glass down on her desk and crawled back into bed. She turned a couple of times and then finally fell back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Round lunch Roxy and Robbie, who was pushing Amy in her buggy, walked into the cafe.

They immediately walked over to a free table and sat down.

- 'So what time did mum say she would be over?'Roxy asked taking her coat off.

- 'Round one Rox, i told you that before'Robbie said 'take this as a lesson Ames, your mum listens ears in ears out, use it in your advantage alright babes'.

Robbie winked at Amy and gave her niece a kiss as she got her out of her buggy and let her sit on her knee.

- 'Oh Robbie don't take her out, now she doesn't wanna go back in it anymore'Roxy said.

- 'And she wines a lot too Ames, just don't let it bother you, it's all attentionseeking just ignore it'Robbie said.

- 'Will you stop feeding my daughter BS alright'Roxy said giving Robbie a slap on the arm'i can take both of you on alright'.

- 'Blablabla go get us some tea Roxanne yeah'Robbie ordered her older sister.

- 'Ehm excuse me but i'm not your skivvy alright'Roxy said.

- 'I got Ames you daft cow'Robbie said.

- 'And will you stop using those words in front of your niece Robbie!'Roxy said, giving Robbie a serious look.

- 'Hiya darlings'they heard a voice behind them, it was Glenda.

She took her coat off and put it round her chair, then sat down.

- 'So you're on your lunchbreak now then mum?'Robbie asked while checking her phone for messages.

Then she gave the phone, who looked pretty interesting to Amy, for her to hold.

- 'Yes just a little time to spend with my girls, so Ronnie's at the club then?'Glenda asked.

- 'Yeah they had some deliveries for tonight'Roxy said'ehm Ian can we have some tea please'.

- 'Why don't you walk over there Rox and order some sandwiches please'Robbie said.

Roxy looked at Robbie who gave her a satisfying smile, then got up and walked over to the counter.

- 'So till what time are you working then mum?'Robbie asked.

-' 'Till 4 darling, then i'm gonna take a hot bad, mummy needs some quiettime, and then after i will get ready for tonight'Glenda said as she kept her eyes glued to the counter where Roxy was waiting on her sandwiches.

- 'Well you'll get enough "quiettime" when we move to Jack's apartement'Robbie said giving Amy a little cuddle then grabbed her phone again to check messages.

- 'How do you feel about that, i mean really?'Glenda said taking a sip of her hot tea.

- 'I don't know mum, i mean i will miss this one here, and having Rox and you around, but...well mum and i already lived alone at Georgestreet so, i guess this is only next door, think i still can hear you snorring'Robbie grinned.

- 'I don't snor darling, that's probably Jack you've been hearing'Glenda said giving Robbie a serious look which only made her grin more.

- 'Yeah right mum keep on dreaming'Robbie said. Then Roxy walked back with the sandwiches.

- 'Alright let's eat this, ehm after this i'm gonna be over at Christians and you'll see me round dinnertime alright'Roxy said.

- 'You want me to take Ames with me then Rox?'Robbie asked letting her niece have a bite of her sandwich.

- 'You're gonna go home then after this?'Glenda asked.

- 'Yeah, mum wants me to do my homework this afternoon, you know that i don't have to do it tomorrow, i mean spending all day doing it'Robbie said.

- 'Alright, thanks babysis'Roxy said'i'll make it up to you'.

- 'I will take her to the swings first, walk around a bit, you know get some fresh air and then we'll go home play a little and put her down for a nap so she'll be alright tonight ok'Robbie said.

- 'Proper little mummy ey'Roxy said winking at Glenda.

- 'It's cause she's my little princes and i love her to bits mummy'Robbie said giving Amy another little cuddle.

- 'And she's crazy about her aunty Robbie, right little angel'Roxy said.

- 'What's not to love ey'Robbie said.

- 'Why don't you just take a bite and give that little stuck up mouth of yours a rest yes'Glenda said.

- 'Oh so we do have something in common then'Robbie said taking a bite and grinned at Roxy who started to laugh.

- 'Watch it little one!'Glenda said with a warning finger, raising one of her eyebrows.

The 3 continued to eat their lunch, then after they all went there own way.

xxxxxxxxx

- 'So what time did Phil want us over?'Jack asked walking home with Ronnie.

They just had come from the club, where they had been waiting on some deliveries for tonight.

It was just for the Saturdaynight, but they had other staff working cause they would be over at nr 55, for Ben's homecomingparty.

Jack would drop by maybe later in the evening to check on things as he usualy did.

- 'Round five'Ronnie said'Jane and Ian are also making some food so they're will be enough to get us through the night'.

- 'As long as you can keep eating right'Jack smiled putting his arm around his fiancee's waist.

- 'Absolutely'Ronnie said'i have to admit, i love Jane's sandwiches, she's done them a couple times before, they're so good'.

They both walked up to nr 27 and got in.

There was music coming from upstairs ánd downstairs.

Robbie was just coming down the stairs.

- 'Finally your home, mum can you please get Rox out of the bathroom, she's been in there for ages, and she does it on purpose cause she knows i need to use it'Robbie said passing Ronnie and Jack and walking into the livingroom.

- 'Ehm, excuse me, but what are you wearing?'Ronnie asked following Robbie into the livingroom and turning the volume down'i don't think that comes out of your closet, am i right?'

- 'It's one of Roxy's, now could you go upstairs please thank you'Robbie said sitting down at the table behind the computer.

- 'And she knows you picked this one out now did she, cause you ain't wearing that tonight Robbie, you hear me?'Ronnie said serious pointing at the shirt Robbie was wearing.

- 'Why not?'Robbie asked.

- 'Go pick something that has sleeves, or at least shoulders Robbie, go on!'Jack said also calm but serious.

- 'You're not wearing that Robbie, end of discusion!'Ronnie said'now go on, upstairs and change!'

- 'Mum, i'm almost 16'Robbie pouted.

- 'Exactly, 16, not 25, now go and change or you can stay home tonight, is that clear?'Ronnie said.

- 'Arrgghhh you can be such a bore sometimes!'Robbie got up and rolled her eyes at Ronnie.

- 'Oi, i don't want you talking to your mum like that, you hear me?'Jack said strict.

- 'I thought you were in your thirties Veronica, and not ancient like mum'Robbie said walking out of the room.

- 'Robbie!'Jack called Robbie back, but Robbie just walked up the stairs.

Ronnie sighed and sat down on the sofa and grinned.

- 'You think this is funny?'Jack said' she better not need that bathroom to put a couple of make-up layers on her!'

- 'She better not or she's got another thing coming, i don't know Jack, told you a couple of times before she has Roxy's streaks at times, sometimes it's like i'm watching Roxy in rewind, it's scary'Ronnie said'i'm going upstairs and see what she's picking next, otherwise i make her wear her schooluniform'.

- 'Yes please, i mean, can you imagine Peter's eyes lighting up when she enters the room in a shirt like that'Jack said serious.

- 'Take it easy dad'Ronnie said'Mummy's also there to keep an eye on her, i'll be watching her all night, she'd better choose a normal shirt'.

When Ronnie came up, Roxy just left the bathroom.

- 'You're done in there?'Ronnie asked'your sister wants to use it'.

- 'I've just been in there for about a half hour Ron, i even took a shower'Roxy said walking into her room 'what's this?' Roxy grabbed her shirt from her bed that was, obviously, thrown on it.

- 'She was wearing that, i told her to take it off'Ronnie said walking over to Robbie's room.

- 'Robbie, get over here and put my shirt back where you got it from now!'Roxy yelled also walking over to her sisters room.

- 'Ehm excuse me but can't you knock anymore, mum i'm not 5 ok, you can't just keep walking into my room whenever you want ok'Robbie said making faces at her mum.

- 'You better start dropping that attitude of yours, you hear me!'Ronnie said, giving Robbie a serious look.

- 'Oi did i tell you, you can wear one of my shirts?'Roxy said also walking in.

- 'Get out of my room Roxy!'Robbie said going through her own closet.

- 'Stay out of mine, if i ever catch you again you're gonna get it'Roxy said warning Robbie.

- 'Get what, some of those trashy shirts'Robbie joked.

- 'Drop it Robbie and go get changed into something 15 year old yeah'Ronnie said pushing Roxy out and walking out of the room.

- 'Boring, you're so boring, god you kill me!'Robbie was just complaining softly.

Ronnie heard it and came back into Robbie's room and grabbed Robbie by the arm.

- 'Now you better start behaving from now on or you can stay home tonight, last warning Robin!'Ronnie said now getting a little angry with Robbie behaving this way.

- 'Mum, look in my closet, i have nothing to wear'Robbie said pointing at her closet.

- 'You have enough there, now pick something, get dressed and get ready, oh and i'm warning you i don't want 5 layers of make up on your face'Ronnie said.

- '5 layers, mum what are you on about?' Robbie asked surprised not understanding what Ronnie meant.

- 'You heard what i said, i'm warning you'Ronnie said and then left Robbie's room.

Robbie just starred at her mum walking out and rolled her eyes again.


	69. Chapter 69

Robbie walked down the stairs.

She had changed into something else just like Ronnie and Jack had ordered her.

She walked into the livingroom where Ronnie was sitting at the diningroomtable behind the labtop.

Robbie sat down on the sofa and turned the telly on.

Ronnie looked at Robbie, who was still looking like she was bummed about not getting her way with the clothes she really wanted to wear, Roxy's.

Robbie noticed that her mum was watching her.

- 'What are you looking at me for?'Robbie said while changing channels.

- 'Come here'Ronnie said in a calm way, while closing the top of the labtop.

- 'Why, what now?'Robbie asked wondering what she might have done wrong again.

- 'Will you just get over here!'Ronnie said grabbing the chair next to her, wanting Robbie to sit down on it.

Robbie sighed, got up and walked over. Ronnie made Robbie sit down on the chair.

- 'What do you think of this'Ronnie said opening the top of the labtop again.

- 'Mum that's beautifull'Robbie said starring at a picture on the screen, showing a weddingdress 'are you gonna wear that one?'

- 'I might'Ronnie said looking at Robbie's face starring at the weddindress on the screen.

- 'You might?'Robbie asked'it's gorgeous mum, i think you should wear that, Jack will be blown away, you know what it reminds me off?

- 'Of what?'Ronnie asked smiling while stroking through Robbie's hair.

- 'Remember that book you used to read me out of when i was little, you know the one with the pop up pictures in it, and in the middle was that castle with the princes, you know you always said that was gonna be me when i would grow up, mum i think that was meant to be you'Robbie said smiling.

- 'Ahh'Ronnie said'well you always be my little princes, the one with the big gob'.

- 'Oh mum you and your jokes kill me, if you keep going i might not even make it to your wedding, whenever that's gonna happen'Robbie said.

- 'Stop talking like that silly, guess what?'Ronnie said putting her arm around Robbie's neck like a little chokehold.

- 'If your jokes don't kill me, you'll choke me mum, let go a little, so...what?'Robbie asked.

- 'Oh shus you smartmouth, listen to me, now when you were upstairs i got a call'Ronnie said grinning.

- 'Mum, just give it to me alright, i hate it when you do your build ups to tell me something exciting, i just want you to tell me now!'Robbie said.

- 'Well yesterday at City hall we asked for the first date they had open to get married right?'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah but that was still like a month away'Robbie said'you're gonna go back to plan it in January now right?'

- 'Well that was our option then yeah'Ronnie said'now when you were upstairs i got a call from a lady from City hall and well she asked if it would be possible for us, i mean since we're doing just a small wedding, if we could make it not upcoming Thursday but the week after that, and ehm, well Jack and i said yes'.

- 'So you're getting married in like a week and a half then, well sort off?'Robbie said smiling.

- 'Yes my sweet, your mummy and daddy will finally be getting married then'Ronnie said now smiling from ear to ear.

- 'Oh that's great news mum!'Robbie said standing up and giving her mother a big hug'so you gonna tell tonight then?'

- 'Well tonight it's Ben's night alright, but i'll might let it slip at the end maybe'Ronnie said still smiling.

- 'Oh i'm happy for you and Jack mum'Robbie said'so a little wedding but with a great dress right'.

- 'Yeah, i will go for this one on Monday and then start organising the rest, i mean we still wanna have a party to celebrate, we just don't know if we wanna do it at the Vic or at the club'Ronnie said.

- 'So ehm, you're going on a honeymoon then?'Robbie asked.

- 'Well we wanna go away just for a couple of days sweetie but not to long, i'd rather go on a vacation with the three of us when you're off from school'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah but it's your honeymoon mum, don't worry about me'Robbie said.

- 'Jack and i talked about it and that's the way we want it, we just have a couple of romantic days and then later the 3 of us will go on a vacation alright, now if you don't wanna come on this vacat...'Ronnie said.

- 'Alright alright, whatever you want mum'Robbie said smiling 'so guess i will be spending those days here with mum and Rox then right, or can i stay in the apartement then?'

- 'What do you think?'Ronnie said rolling her eyes the way Robbie always did with her.

- 'Alright you're the best mum, the whole apartement for myself!'Robbie joked. Ronnie squeezed Robbie's cheeks.

- 'Cheeky!'Ronnie said.

- 'Can we buy me new trainers then?'Robbie asked.

- 'When, for the wedding you mean?'Ronnie askedimplausible 'are you taking the mick?'

- 'Ehm well maybe for the party then, you know some comfortable shoes to dance the whole night on'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'We'll see, but not for the wedding, alright'Ronnie said'but guess what'.

- 'What?'Robbie's eyes lit up.

- 'You finally get to wear the same clothes as Roxy'Ronnie said'a beautifull bridesmaiddress baby'.

- 'Ha very funny mum'Robbie said standing up and walking back to the sofa again.

Ronnie went back to looking for dresses again while still laughing.

xxxx

Later at nr 55 Ben was happy to be back at the square again, yet all the attention for him alone felt a little too much, it was still a little weird to feel free and being surounded by family and friends again.

He and Abi had gone upstairs to escape everyone.

The other youngsters moved around the house, the stairs, the kitchen, outside the kitchen, at the foodtable in the livingroom.

- 'Well this is boring'Lauren said as the youngsters were now passing time on the stairs.

- 'It's a homecomingparty, for Ben, he hasn't really been a joy to be around'Jay said.

- 'How come, you have to share Phils attention now?'Robbie joked.

- 'Well that's how Ben's probably feeling, think he rather have me leave the house'Jay said.

- 'He's probably been through a lot, just cut him some slack, maybe in a couple days he'll be glad to have you as a big brother around'Peter said.

- 'So ehm Jay, do you have drinks here then, i mean you were bragging about it last night'Lauren asked.

- 'Yeah, there's some at the table over there but Jack and Max are watching it like hawks, but ehm there's some in the kitchen left, so if someone could get it when noone is looking, i dare you' Jay said with a cheeky smile looking at Robbie and Lauren.

Lauren, Jay, Lucy and ZsaZsa then got up and walked over to the livingroom, when Robbie also wanted to get up from the stairs Peter pulled her back.

- 'Stay here'Peter said showing a little Vodkabottle that was coming out of the pocket of his jacket.

- 'Oh you bad mister Beale, now that is a little bottle you got there, don't wanna share that with the rest now do we'Robbie said with a cheeky smile slowly climbing up the stairs leaning on Peter who was smiling.

- 'So you want a zip then?'Peter asked.

- 'Hmm'Robbie nodded.

Peter put some in his cup and gave Robbie a zip, then took another zip and closed her mouth and got close to Peter's face.

She slowly got close to Peters lips and before kissing she swallowed her drink then gave him a loving kiss.

- 'Oi Robbie, what do you think you're doing?'a voice said 'get down here!'

Robbie jumped up when she saw Jack standing down the stairs, looking at the both of them, Peter got a little nervous.

He knew, from his past with Lauren, how hot tempered the Brannings could be and he found Jack more intimidating then Max.

Robbie sighed and turned around to Peter giving him a cheeky smile.

- 'Robbie!'Jack said again'you can go sit in the living, you too Pete, so i can keep an eye on the both of you, i only wanna see those lips eating or drinking but not on eachother alright'.

- 'Sorry dad'Robbie said trying to win Jack over.

- 'Just go to the livingroom darling alright'Jack said as he lead Robbie to the living room.

Robbie turned his her head to Peter and gave him a little wink.

Peter smiled at how cheeky his Robbie was, then walked down the stairs and walked over to the other entrance of the room and then said down on the armrest of the sofa next to Jay and ZsaZsa who were watching Ronnie, Roxy, Vanessa , Jane, Shirley and Phil dance to some old disco music.

- 'What was that all about?'Max asked his brother putting some crisps in his mouth.

- 'Racing hormones'Jack said looking over at Robbie who was now sitting with Heather and Lauren eating some pizzaslices.

- 'Well they're getting at that age Jack, they're not really little girls and boys anymore'Max said'how much you want them too'.

- 'Yeah i know that, i just don't wanna see Beale junior stuck to my daughters lips, don't want her to get hurt you know'.

Max started grinning at his brother being so serious.

- 'Have you forgotten when you were a young lad babybruv?'Max said.

- 'That's exactly what i'm afraid off Max'Jack said, his brothers grinning also made Jack laugh.

- 'Maybe it's not even Pete that you have to be afraid off, don't forget that all Mitchell woman are very strong willed and don't let anyone tell them...they tell you'Max said.

- 'Yeah well don't forget Robbie's a Branning now'Jack said.

- 'Poor Pete, she's gonna eat him alive'Max said'but you're right i hate this age, think Abs still has a crush on Darren, can you believe that'.

- 'Just want to protect my girls Max, gonna let noone take advantage of them, don't know what it is, a feeling, you know what i mean'Jack said grabbing two bottles of beer and giving one to Max.

- 'And a little guilt maybe?'Max said.

- 'Guilt, what do you mean by that?'Jack asked frowning a bit.

- 'Penny, you still have another daughter remember'Max said.

- 'Yes i know that Max, i wanna be protective of áll my girls i said, it's only that Selina took her to France, married a new man who Penny calls dad now, there's nothing i can do about that, you don't know how many times i tried to call her Max, she's either out, staying with a friend, sleeping, there's only been a few times i got to talk to her, i can hear she's uncomfortable talking to me, Penny is my daughter, and i love her just like my other two girls, it's just that she refers to Selina's new husband as dad, i don't know, i hope she's happy that's all i want, and she always has a place here if she wants, maybe later, when she gets a little bit older she wants to come and see me again'.

- 'What about the wedding, you're gonna have her over?'Max asked.

- 'We talked about it, but we don't wanna disturb her life in France'Jack said putting the bottle of beer to his mouth.

- 'Hey you, you're gonna hang with your brother here the whole night?'Ronnie said walking up to Jack giving eachother a kiss.

- 'Not planning to Ronnie'Max said smiling to his sister in law, then walking up to Vanessa.

- 'You're ok then?'Ronnie asked Jack while taking a little sandwich.

- 'Yeah i'm fine'Jack said watching Robbie dance with Roxy 'so what time was your mum coming?'

- 'Well she...is here'Ronnie said pointing at the entrance where Glenda just walked in.

- 'So the party started then?'Glenda asked.

- 'Yeah we already have been dancing mum'Ronnie said'the girls are dancing look'.

- 'So where's bad boy Ben then?' Glenda asked.

- 'Think he's a little overwelmed by seeing everyone again'Ronnie said pouring herself a drink 'you want a drink mum?'

- 'Yes please, and keep em coming, this is gonna be a long night'Glenda said looking around the room.

- 'Just enjoy mum and if you wanna leave you leave again and go home or whatever'Ronnie said.

- 'Hey mum finally found your way over then'Roxy said walking over to the table to get another refill.

- 'Don't think i needed to be here from the beginning darling, and i don't think i'll be here till the end'Glenda said.

Roxy rolled her eyes while looking at Ronnie, making faces at eachother for their mums behaviour.

Robbie and Peter had been helping Jane out taking some plates to the kitchen to let Jack see they were not getting into any trouble.

When Jane walked back to the livingroom with some clean plates and cuttlery, Robbie and Peter stayed behind.

- 'You want another zip then?'Peter smiled at Robbie.

- 'Yes and make it quick'Robbie said smiling'just put it down on the table here so that if someone walks in we can pretend to be doing some washing up, just keep the water running or something, put a towel in your hand'.

- 'You're so cheeky'Peter said'i love that about you'.

- 'Yeah well, i got something else for ya'Robbie then said looking around if noone was there.

- 'What's that?' Peter asked as he walked up to Robbie.

At that moment Glenda, followed by Ian, walked in.

- 'Oh ehm, you're needed in the livingroom darling, Ronnie wants you'Glenda said to Robbie.

- 'Well we were just doing the dishes'Robbie said.

- 'She wanted you now darling now go on, listening for a change wouldn't hurt now would it!'Glenda said leading Robbie out of the kitchen making Peter follow.

- 'And you just keep drinking mum, you really light up a room'Robbie said knowing her mum was acting a little drunk.

- 'Now that went well'Peter whispered.

- 'I got a surprise for you a little later then'Robbie whispered back.

While Peter sat down next to Jay, Robbie walked over to Ronnie who was talking to Roxy, Billy and Julie.

- 'Hiya lovey, having a good time then?'Ronnie asked putting her arm around Robbie.

- 'Mum said you were looking for me'Robbie said.

- 'Oh did she now, think mum has a little bit too much to drink already, you just go enjoy yourself "_my little princes_" ok'Ronnie said winking at Robbie.

- 'Heard you gonna be Ronnie's bridesmaid then?'Billy said.

- 'Can't wait to see you in your bridesmaidsdress'Julie said smiling.

- 'Thanks a lot mum, your taking the mick out of me then, couldn't keep that gob of yours shut about it ey'Robbie said.

She loved cool skirts or dresses but bridesmaiddresses were to barbie-like for her which she wasn't fond off, that was more a Jodie-style.

Ronnie and Julie started laughing.

- 'You will look beautifull Robbie'Billy said'you all will'.

- 'Yeah yeah'Robbie said walking away.

- 'Phil put some music back on will ya'?'Roxy yelled walking behind Robbie, followed by Julie to the middle of the living where they had their imaginary dancefloor.

Slowly it got a little later and everyone of the adults were really celebrating Ben's homecoming by letting the alcohol flow.

The youngster kept moving around, enjoying the party in their own way, still the grown ups seemed to be enjoying it more, like it was there first party of the year.

The alcohol took over.


	70. Chapter 70

**_Thanks everyone for still reading and reviewing "What if". I cant believe i made it to chapter 70 already. I still enjoy writing it, i only have been suffering some health issues that's why i don't update as much as i want to,simply cause i'm too tired to write. I do as much as i can, i'm not stopping yet ;D so keep R&R-ing and i'll be writing!_**

**_Much love Brooklyn xox_**

As it got later and later at nr 55, Lauren and Jay had managed to get some alcohol out of the kitchen while Peter and Robbie were distracting Jane who was doing her bit of the catering all night.

- 'Peter'she said as she came out of the livingroom'where's your father gone too'.

Peter, also a bit under the influence of the alcohol, smiled at Jane 'Ehm i don't know, upstairs to the loo or maybe he went out to get some more food, thought i heard him say something like that before'.

Jane walked to the kitchen followed by Heather and Shirley.

- 'So what were you gonna tell me before?'Peter asked Robbie.

- 'Oehhh got a secret then Robbie or just some gos?'Zsazsa said smiling'please tell us'.

- 'Gonna get some food first, do a little "_walk in the livingroom showing my face again_" alright'Robbie said getting up again from the stairs and walking in to the livingroom to the foodtable.

Jay followed and also got himself a piece of cheese.

- 'You wanna go outside then Rob?'Jay asked, obviously under the influence.

- 'Go out and do what?'Robbie asked while grabbing some crisps and not really paying attention to what Jay just said, but looking around the room where most of the women were dancing, Ronnie and Roxy taking the lead in going wild, it looked like everyone had forgotten about the kids.

She looked at Jack who was laughing out loud probably by some joke Max or Phil just made cause they also were laughing like naughty little boys.

Ian and Glenda seemed to be in a serious conversation they way they were looking at eachother, though she could see her mum getting more drunk by the minute the way she kept balancing on her feet, and kept grabbing Ian by the arm as she seemed to tip over a little.

Then when Robbie turned back to Jay, wanting to ask him again what he wanted to do outside, he put his lips on hers.

Robbie immediately gave Jay a push, which nobody really noticed being all so busy partying, then she pinched him near his neck the way she had done before with Roxy, although Ronnie had told her not to use that anymore she also knew it caused pain, a good warning in Robbie's eyes.

- 'I know you're drunk but don't you ever try that with me again, alright Jay!'Robbie said looking at Jay's mouth opening making clear he was in pain but he couldn't really let a scream out.

Robbie looked around if anyone saw what she did to Jay, or what he had done to her, but everyone was still busy partying.

She walked out of the room and walked up to Peter who was standing in the kitchen with Abi, Ben, Lucy, Zsa and Lauren.

- 'Robbie, i know you like me, come on, what's Pete got that i don't?'Jay had followed Robbie and was to drunk to take real notice of Robbie's warning.

- 'Leave it Jay!'Robbie hissed.

Then arriving in the kitchen she put a smile on.

Cause Jay had been drunk, she didn't wanted to start trouble, if she would tell Peter about this now, the party would end in drama probably, she didn't really wanted to ruin Bens party.

She walked up to Peter and got some keys out of her pocket.

- 'I'm done here, i need a breather, they're all wasted in there we can take a half hour break or something right'Robbie winked at Peter and grabbed his hand.

- 'What are we gonna say when they miss you?'Abi asked.

- 'Just tell them i'm up in the loo or something, we won't be long babes'Robbie said stroking a worried looking Abi across the face.

Peter took Robbie's hand as they walked by Jay.

Jay gave Robbie a little angry look, Robbie just sighed at him.

Peter didn't noticed what went on between the two.

Then Peter and Robbie sneaked out the door.

- 'So we're going to your house then?'Peter asked.

- 'Much better'Robbie said smiling cheeky at Peter, walking up the street quickly followed by him.

When she stopped she turned to her boyfriend who was looking a bit nervous.

- 'Jack's apartement are you crazy Robbie?'he said 'you nicked the keyss to Jack's apartement, you wanna keep me as your boyfriend then?'

- 'They won't find out mister worrie, they don't know i have the keys to his apartement'Robbie said 'so you're coming or what?'

Peter was standing a little wobbly on his feet but then smiled again.

Robbie smiled back at Pete and raised her eyebrow like she was up to something she knew she could get in serious trouble for.

She opened the frontdoor and they walked in.

- 'Alright, now we don't turn the lights on, and we have to be back in maybe a half hour alright?'Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah alright'Peter said.

They got into Jack's apartement and walked from the kitchen into the livingroom.

- 'Common'Robbie said taking Peters hand'and opened the bedroomdoor.

- 'Robbie i don't know if..'Peter said a bit unsure of what was maybe going to happen tonight.

- 'Shhhhh, come on, we don't have to do anything we don't wanna alright, we'll see'Robbie said as they both sat on the side of the bed and slowly started kissing.

Robbie gently pushed Peter down on the bed as they kept kissing eachother.

Peter put his hands under Robbie's shirt and gently touched her skin.

Then Robbie slowly got on top of Peter and pulled his shirt up and sat down on his stomach.

She leaned forward and was now facing Peter and they started to kiss again and touching eachother.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back at nr 55 the party was still very much alive.

Shirley had brought the karaokeset out and Hev and her were singing some hits from the 80's ofcourse with a lot of old Wham songs together.

Roxy wanted to sing something with Ronnie but Hev just put a new song on everytime the one she and Shirley sang to, ended.

She also kept hold of the microphone and didn't let anyone close to it.

- 'Hev come on give us a chance to make fools of ourselves yeah, now it's our turn'Roxy said.

- 'Just one more'Hev said pushing Roxy away again. Ronnie and Julie were laughing about Hev's agressive behaviour.

Glenda was standing at the foodtable with a glas of wine in one hand and a bottle in the other hand.

She was observing everyone and didn't really noticed that she was being observed by Jay who had, after Robbie had turned him down and left, been throwing every drink down containing alcohol.

Then when he wanted to grab Glenda's bottle out of her hands also, he accidently touched one of her breast.

- 'Oi what you think you're doing, get your filthy little hands of me!'Glenda said a bit loud cause of also being drunk.

It made some of the familymembers turn around.

Ronnie saw Glenda push Jay away from her.

- 'Mum what are you doing?'she asked Glenda as she walked up to her.

- 'What's going on?'Jack asked, watching Ronnie walk up to Glenda looking like there obviously wás something going on.

- 'He touched my breast'Glenda said with a dissaproving look at Jay, who was just giggling about it while some of the other youths also joined in to see what was going on.

- 'You can see he's drunk mum, common Jay you're not alowed to be drinking'Ronnie said grabbing him by the arm.

- 'Get off me Ronnie!'Jay said shaking himself loose from Ronnie's hands.

- 'Oi, you better get out of my sight'Jack said grabbing Jay and walking him to the hallway to get him away from Ronnie and Glenda.

- 'Hey what's going on, Jack let go of him'Phil said.

- 'Tell him Phil' Jay said'you think i'm the bad one here ey Jack'.

- 'Just go and take a shower Jay and wash it off, wanna be the big man here ey'Jack said.

- 'Oh i think the big man is doing his thing at your house at the moment...to that darling little bitch of a daughter of yours'Jay said now getting a bit agressive.

- 'What Robbie?'Ronnie said surprised not really understanding what Jay meant by that and looking around 'where's she anyway?'

Jack also looked around and saw all the other youngsters but found Robbie and Peter missing.

- 'Lauren, where's Robbie?'he asked walking up to her.

- 'Ehm think she's upstairs, she had to go to the loo'Lauren said making something up.

- 'Really, and Peter?'Jack asked.

- 'Ehm Peter went home to get another karaokedvd' Lucy said trying to cover for her brother.

- 'No they're not, they went out like a half hour ago, together Jack, go figure that one out'Jay said grinning.

Phil grabbed Jay and escorted him out of the room and pushed him up the stairs.

- 'I'm going over there'Jack said'it better not be what i'm thinking'.

- 'Jack calm down'Ronnie said putting her arm on his back.

- 'I already catched them stuck to eachother on the stairs before Ron, i warned them'Jack said.

- 'When was that?'Roxy asked grinning a bit.

- 'Earlier in the evening'Jack said getting his coat'you're coming or what?'

xxxxxxxxx

Back at the apartement Peter and Robbie we're still laying on the bed strangled together.

- 'I'm sorry'Peter said'i ehm, i don't think this is the right time yet, we've been drinking and all'.

- 'What are you sorry about, i ehm, i like to just lay with you on the bed, you know just to be close to you, and i did like you touching me and me touching you, we can build it up right, i mean till the right time, doesn't have to be tonight right' Robbie said, her hand still gently touching Peters chest.

- 'It's the alcohol, and i really want to but ehm...well it just doesn't feel right to do it here, i mean Jacks bed, you know what i mean'Peter said.

- 'Yeah i...'Robbie got interupted when both phones started ringing at the same time.

"LUCE"it said on Peter's phone and "LAUREN" it said on Robbie's.

- 'What the..'Peter said picking it up'Luce, what?'

- 'Pete, Jay opened his drunken gob and Jack is on his way'Lucy said on the other end.

- 'What?'Peter hang up the phone immediately, while he saw Robbie also hanging up hers.

They looked at eachother for a moment.

- 'There's no way we can sneak out without them seeing us, they're already here by now'Robbie said'common'.

Robbie grabbed Peter and they both crawled under the bed.

Then they heard the door unlock...


	71. Chapter 71

Jack opened the door to his apartement and turned on the lights.

There was no sign of the kids.

Ronnie also walked in and looked around in all rooms of the apartement.

- 'I think Jay was just winding you up Jack'Ronnie said'he was drunk'.

- 'If so, then where are they, at Ian's cause they're not next door either?'Jack asked raising his eyebrows to his fiancé.

- 'Jack!'Ian, who had followed Ronnie and Jack to the flat, said.

- 'They're not here Ian'Ronnie said getting irritated by Ian's nervous behaviour walking around the room.

- 'Then where are they?'Ian asked.

Then Jack walked up to the bedroom again.

Ronnie, who was convinced that the kids weren't there, and that Jay hád been winding up Jack, just walked behind him.

Then suddenly Jack got on to the bed and stroked his hand over the middle of the bedcovers.

- 'What are you doing?'Ronnie asked not understanding what Jack was doing.

- 'It's still a little warm'Jack said, then he got off the bed and immediately got on his knees 'will you both get from under the bed now!'he said.

- 'What?'Ronnie asked surprised.

Then she saw Robbie and Peter both crawl from under the bed.

Peter didn't really have time to get up by himself, cause Jack grabbed him and pulled him up.

- 'What were you thinking ey Pete, that you could get it on with her?'Jack said pushing Peter against the bathroomdoor.

- 'No ofcourse not Jack i, i , i..'Peter stuttered.

- 'Dad, let go of him, it was me, it was all my idea, i got the keys and took him here'Robbie screamed'mum make him let go of Pete!'

- 'Jack let go of him'Ian said walking up and trying to grab Jacks arms but Jack just pushed Ian away.

- 'Jack!'Ronnie said.

- 'Jack let go of him, please this is all mý fault, blame me!'Robbie said also trying to grab Jack's arm.

Jack let go of Peter, and looked at Ronnie 'Ron, take Robbie home!'he said.

- 'Robbie come on'Ronnie said walking over to Robbie.

- 'I'm not leaving until i know Peter's ok'Robbie said walking away from Ronnie.

Jack looked at Peter 'get out of my sight!'he said to to young boy, who was looking scared.

Ian took Peter out of the bedroom.

Peter looked at Robbie.

- 'I'm so sorry'Robbie said to Peter who still looked a bit shook up, as Ronnie grabbed Robbie by the arm and took her out of the apartement back to nr 27.

- 'Ron, what's going on?'Roxy had also walked up to the house, to see what was going on.

Ronnie opened the door and lead Robbie in 'upstairs, and you better be in bed when i get up there, we'll talk in the morning'.

- 'Mum i...' Robbie said turning halfway up the stairs to Ronnie.

- 'Seriously Robin upstairs now, i'm really, and i mean really trying my best not to smack that behind of yours, now get upstairs!'Ronnie said sharp.

Robbie started crying and got up the stairs quickly knowing her mum was dead serious.

- 'Did you find them at Jack's apartement then?'Roxy said with a cheeky grin.

- 'You think it's funny Roxy, this is your babysister, she's 15, i could smell the alcohol on her again, and god knows what she did in that bed with Peter Beale'Ronnie was yelling walking through the room nervously.

- 'Alright alright keep your hair on'Roxy said as she sat down on the armrest of the sofa.

Then Jack walked in 'where is she?'

- 'I told her to go straight to bed, we'll have a talk with her in the morning'Ronnie said.

- 'I can't believe she took the keys, must have been yours cause i still have mine'Jack said taking his coat off.

- 'You scared the hell out of Peter'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah well, he has some nerve, talking her into going over to my place'Jack said.

- 'Do you really think this was Peters idea Jack, common how thick are you, Robbie's not really someone to follow orders, from anyone i might say, i mean from Ron, but that's about it, thought you knew that by now, Robbie took those keys and took hím to your apartement'Roxy said'i'm gonna give Christian a call see if Amy is alright'.

Roxy walked out of the livingroom to the kitchen to make her call.

Ronnie sat down on the sofa and was biting her lip.

Jack poured himself a drink and took a sip.

- 'Roxy's right you know, Robbie's not the one to take orders from other people, she wouldn't let anyone else tell her to get my keys to your apartement, that is her idea not Peters, he was probably scared to death, and she just likes the thrill of it'Ronnie said.

- 'I'm going up to talk to her, you coming?'Jack said'i don't want us lying awake from this the whole night, wondering what might or might not has happened overthere'.

- 'You're worried they did something, sex you mean?'Ronnie asked holding Jack as he wanted to walk out of the room.

- 'Yeah, you're not?'Jack asked'i hope she hasn't done something stupid, "for the thrill of it"'.

- 'You're taking the mick out of me Jack?'Ronnie asked a bit annoyed'what are you saying, you think i don't know my own child, i mean i think she might be curious about having sex, but she wouldn't just do thát "for the thrill of it" alright'.

Ronnie sighed as they both walked up the stairs and walked over to Robbie's room and went in.

Robbie was still in her clothes lying on her bed faced down in her pillow.

She had gone upstairs and had been crying, not for herself but for getting Peter in trouble with Jack.

- 'Robbie we wanna have a word with you!'Jack said.

Robbie looked up and Ronnie saw Robbie's eyeliner spread out all over her face from crying.

- 'Thought i had to go to bed and you were gonna talk to me in the morning, i'm not in the mood alright'Robbie said.

- 'Oh you're not in the mood, well excuse me but you've brought this all on yourself Robbie and remember that you don't make the rules in this house, you took your mums keys and took Peter to my apartement, what were you thinking?'Jack said being annoyed that Robbie still had that little attitude while she got herself into trouble.

- 'Jack calm down'Ronnie said putting her hands on her hips'you've got yourself into a lot of trouble Robin, now where would you get an idea of taking my keys to sneak off to Jacks'.

- 'I don't know, i just wanted some time together with Peter, the party was pretty boring as expected after all'Robbie said not looking at Jack or Ronnie.

- 'Oh and is that why you've been drinking again, i thought i made it very clear the last time you got yourself in trouble for drinking, you know that you're not allowed, now which part of that didn't you understand Robin?'Ronnie asked.

- 'They were all drinking'Robbie said it as though that was enough reason for her to also drink then, cause the other kids also did.

- 'So you think it's ok then cause "_they_"all have been drinking'Jack asked.

- 'Well you all were too wasted and busy to notice us anyways, making fools of yourselves singing that karaokestuff'Robbie said 'don't you people have no shame or something?'.

Ronnie grabbed hold of Robbie's chin 'drop it, drop that attitude of your and remember that we're adults, you're still a 15 year old kid Robbie, you are not allowed to drink alcohol, end off, do you understand!'Ronnie said serious 'do you?'

Robbie just looked straight into Ronnie's eyes but didn't say anything.

- 'Robbie just answer your mum'Jack said 'do you understand?'

- 'Yes alright'Robbie said to just be done with it, wanting to lay down again.

- 'Attitude Robbie, and we're not done yet'Jack said.

Robbie looked at Ronnie, the look on her mums face said enough.

- 'I just wanna sleep'Robbie said softly.

- 'We tell you when you can go to sleep, now what happened?'Jack asked cross.

- 'Nothing happened, we were just talking'Robbie said standing up.

- 'Where do you think you're going, we're not done yet'Jack said.

- 'Jack'Ronnie said 'Robbie sit down'.

- 'What are you gonna do then, go mad again like some raging bull, you're gonna do that everytime i am with Peter or maybe some other guy, what?'Robbie kinda lost her temper.

- 'Oi, don't you get lippy with me, you hear me Robbie!'Jack said grabbing Robbie by the arm and sitting her down on her bed again.

- 'That's enough coming out of that mouth of yours'Ronnie said warning Robbie again by grabbing her chin tightly'enough i said, you hear me, now go to bed!'

- 'Do you want me to go to bed or you're "not done with me yet, now which one is it?"Robbie then said trying to be smart.

Ronnie wanted to give Robbie a smack but Jack got in between.

Ronnie then walked out of the room taking Jack with her, she knew that the three of them were all hotheaded and extremely stuborn, and this conversation would only get worse and worse.

- 'Jack?'Robbie said.

Jack turned around and looked at Robbie who's face still looked a little angry but he could see her watery eyes.

- 'What?'he asked.

- 'I want you to lay off Pete, this was all my idea, we did nothing, i mean nothing you're worried about'Robbie said, then she just turned around and lay back on her bed again.

Jack looked at Robbie, sighed and then walked out of the room.

Jack and Ronnie went back downstairs again.

As they sat down on the sofa Ronnie lay her head on Jack's chest.

- 'We'll talk to her again tomorrow, after a good night of sleep yeah'Jack said stroking Ronnie's back.

- 'Just don't wanna have you flying of the handle again alright, if you do that she goes full on and then it ends up again in us all being angry with eachother'Ronnie said.

- 'The way Jay was talking tonight it just made me freak me out Ron, i had visions of finding them and having Pete crawling all over her' Jack said.

- 'Do you know i sometimes have nightmares of boys crawling over her and when they're done i find her and there's nothing left for me, that my baby's gone, it's probably explaining to me that's she's growing up, that she isn't a baby anymore, afraid that there won't be any cuddles left for me, that's she feels too old for that, you know what i mean'Ronnie said.

- 'There always will be cuddles left for you darling, she still loves her mums cuddles Ron you know that, as long as it's not in public or with her friends around, you're the best mum in the world to her, you know she loves you very much, it's just this age what makes it a little more difficult, it's just scary that it goes so fast'Jack said.

- 'Don't remind me, she's my baby Jack'Ronnie said.

xxxxxxx

About a half hour later Robbie had fallen lightly asleep but was awakened when she heard her door open again.

Robbie turned on her nightlight.

- 'Rox, what are you doing here, if you wanna give it to me you can just leave alright'Robbie said as she saw her sister come in and sat on the bed with her.

- 'Oi, shuss i'm here for you babysis'Roxy said'just wanna know if you're alright?'

Then Robbie started to cry again.

Roxy put her arms around her little sister.

- 'I got him in so much trouble Rox, he was scared, you should have seen Jack, he went mental'Robbie said through her tears.

- 'Well he's very protective of his girls Robbie, and puberty, hormones and parents just don't mix, remember that babes, and allthough in your head it might have been a romantic idea to have the place to yourselves it was a very stupid idea, i mean Jack's place of all places you silly mare' Roxy said as Robbie put her head on her sisters chest.

- 'I thought it would be exciting you know, never thought we would get caught, until stupid opened his mouth, i'm gonna kill Jay for this'Robbie said.

- 'About Jay, what ticked him off to make him grass you both up?'Roxy said.

- 'That drunken idiot kissed me and wanted to go outside with me'Robbie said getting angry again for what he had done 'i told him no and i pinched him like i did with you before'.

- 'Oh my god, really'Roxy began to laugh.

- 'You think this is funny Rox, he grassed on me, that stupid idiot, he deserved it'Robbie sat up and gave her sister a slap.

- 'Oi, don't you slap me'Roxy said grabbing hold of Robbie's wrist who was gonna go for another slap at her older sister

- 'Then stop laughing at me'Robbie said putting her head into her pillow.

- 'And didn't Ronnie told you not to use that pinching anymore ey?'Roxy said pinching Robbie softly in her neck.

- 'Whatever, who cares'Robbie said.

- 'Come here you little brat'Roxy said pulling her babysister close to her'want me to stay here with you babes?'

Robbie's crying made clear she wanted her sister to stay around.

- 'Go to sleep yeah, i sleep here with you!'Roxy said stroking her little sisters back.


	72. Chapter 72

The next morning Robbie woke up by the sound of a textmessage from her phone.

She looked to the rightside of her and saw Roxy still fast asleep.

Robbie leaned over her sister to get her phone which was laying next to Roxy's pillow.

She looked at her phone and looked for the new textmessage.

__

_"Morning babe, hope ur alright,i guess ur in some trouble yeah, hope ur able 2read this txt!No regrets, love spending time with u =D hang inthere xox P_

_ ps what was Jays prob anyway?"_

Robbie's face lit up although she still felt terrible about the way Jack must have scared Peter off.

She loved having Jack really as her dad now, like she always wanted, but this was a little too much, she knew Jack had always been protective of her but she was afraid with Jack being her dad now he was always gonna scare off every other boy she would bring home, allthough at this moment Peter was her one and only true love ofcourse.

She answered Pete's text back with also a textmessage.

_I'm ok now, was worried bout u, sorry bout my wacko dad, he's in a learning proces i guess. Homer&Marge went mental ofcourse :s, never gonna hear the end of it probs, could kill Jay n i will, believe me he's dead, ill cu tomoz4school :( 3 R"_

Robbie didn't wanna mention the reason Jay grassed them up.

She would deal with him herself.

She put her phone under her pillow and snuggeled up to her sister who automatically put her arms around her, probably thinking she was in the bed with some hunky bloke.

xxxxxx

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ronnie was waking herself up with some coffee.

Jack had gone over to the minutemart to get some bread for toast and some other groceries.

Glenda had come down the stairs and was rubbing her head while walking into the kitchen.

- 'Morning darling'Glenda said sitting down at one of the chairs 'is there any coffee left?'

- 'Morning mum, yeah go ahead'Ronnie said not in the mood to serve her hangover mother.

- 'Oh'Glenda said a bit dissapointed with Ronnie's reaction 'so ehm where's Jack?'

- 'Minutemart'Ronnie said.

- 'Roxy?'Glenda asked.

- 'Having a lie-in'Ronnie said starring at her mother hoping she would stop asking her all these questions, she just wasn't in the mood after last night.

- 'Our little troublemaker then?'Glenda asked, while pourring some coffee in a cup, not taking notice of Ronnie's facial expression.

Ronnie sighed, took a sip of her coffee and got of her chair.

- 'Sleeping'Ronnie said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Glenda followed Ronnie to the livingroom with her coffee.

- 'So you and Jack told her she was way out of line then?'Glenda asked 'can't believe where they got the nerve, the thought of Peter Beale all over my little one'.

- 'Mum please stop!'Ronnie said not wanting to see the same visions again of Robbie and Peter all over eachother.

- 'They're still baby's'Glenda said not really paying any attention to Ronnie's reaction.

- 'Mum i said stop, they're not 5 anymore alright, they're teenagers with racing hormones, and Robbie doesn't think about nerves, i wish she did sometimes but she just does it, pay attention mum, she does not think of the consequences untill she gets herself in trouble again, that's how it always goes, it's typical Robbie'Ronnie said looking through some magazine that she got from the table.

The frontdoor opened and Jack walked in.

- 'Morning Glenda, didn't think you would be up yet'Jack said grinning putting the grocerybag down.

- 'Water and asperine does the trick for me Jack, now how is your "daddy-hangover"what a start ey, no regrets now you've signed the papers?'Glenda said.

comment to Jack.

"I'm ok, was worried bout u, sorry bout my wacko dad, he's in a learning proces i guess. Homer&Marge went mental ofcourse :s, never gonna hear the end of it probs, could kill Jay n i will, believe me he's dead, ill cu tomoz4school :( 3 R"

- 'Mum will you please just shu...'Ronnie snapped at her mum for her inappropriate

- 'Forget it Ron'Jack said taking the grocerybag out of the livingroom giving Glenda a smile.

- 'That came out the wrong way'Glenda said.

- 'You think?'Ronnie snapped again and also walked out of the livingroom and followed Jack to the kitchen.

- 'You alright?'she said as she put her arms around Jack.

- 'Yeah don't worry about your mother, i know what i meant to Robbie long before Glenda came back'Jack said giving Ronnie a kiss.

- 'That's right, as long as you remember that, you might be her dad officially since Friday, but you've been more like a dad to her for years, you know she loved you more then she loved dad, i can't even recall her telling me she loved him, but about you, do you know when you and me broke up she just diddn't wanna accept it, she kept on saying how she wanted us to be together and how i could do that to her, it was like her giving me a lecture, she was furious with me'Ronnie smiled.

Jack started to smile 'she lectured you ey'he said putting some bread in the toaster.

- 'Yes, you know what she also used to do then'Ronnie said.

- 'What put you on house-arrest?'Jack grinned.

- 'No, worse, she could ignore me for days, or she cried which really was painfull to see, and then when i wanted to comfort her she'd push me away and go to Rox'Ronnie said'it made me feel like a terrible mum'.

- 'Ah shut up, you're not a terrible mum, these were things between us, we didn't work at that time, and you know what they say "_never stay together for the kids_", you did it out of love for her right, out of protection'Jack said.

- 'Is that why you went crazy last night finding them, and i do mean Peter,finding him under your bed?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah, i had been talking to Max about it, we once were young boys you know, i just wanna protect my girls, all of them'Jack said.

- 'Don't think she will see it that way yet'Ronnie said sighing.

- 'So what do you wanna do about last night then?'Jack asked.

- 'Well we still need to have a little chat with her, i mean couple of weeks ago she didn't wanna talk to me about it, i mean about having sex and all, i guess we need to have another talk about it'Ronnie said.

- 'She said nothing like that happened, you don't believe her then?'Jack asked.

- 'We just need to have this talk again Jack, she might be telling the truth, saying that they wanted to be alone, but they could have just sneaked outside the house, instead she nicked my keys and sneaked off to your apartement?'Ronnie said.

- 'So she still sleeping then?'Jack asked.

- 'She's still upstairs, Rox kept her company last night, think they still might be out of it'Ronnie said.

- 'Big sis sticking up for her then?'Jack asked.

- 'They're like two peas in a pot Jack, they stick up for eachother, they always did, eversince Robbie was little'Ronnie said.

- 'We'll have a talk with her, just the two of us ok?'Jack asked'don't wanna have to argue with Roxy about this'.

- 'Yeah exactly one smartmouth is enough and the to of them together means a lot more drama, we'll wait untill she's up and have a little word with her'Ronnie said.

xxxxxxx

Upstairs Roxy was waking up slowly.

She looked around the room, realising that she slept in her little sistersroom, to comfort her for last nights trouble she'd got herself into.

Cause of Robbie's crying, that happened a couple times during the night, Roxy's arms were a little sore since they had been around her babysister most of the night.

The fact that Jack had pulled Peter from under the bed had made a big impression on Robbie.

Images of when she was younger, still living at home with Archie, had come up, whenever she had been in trouble or had misbehaved, according to him, he had pushed her up against the wall a couple of times.

She knew Jack was really not to be compared with Archie ofcourse, and Jack had probably done this out of protection for her, not to manipulate or tell her who was boss, still she couldn't get that part out of her mind.

The look on Peter's face being all shook up had made her realise that this was a very stupid idea just like Roxy had said.

Although if Jay had kept his big mouth shut, it wouldn't have even happened and they had made it back to the party in time for anyone to notice.

Robbie also started to move around a little, since Roxy was trying to wake her up slowly by pinching Robbie's nose.

- 'Wake up midget'Roxy said.

Robbie turned a little and put her pillow over her head.

- 'Wake me up tomorrow alright'Robbie mumbled.

- 'You need to face the music babes'Roxy said 'you made your bed now you have to lay in it'.

- 'That's what i'm doing, i'm laying in it alright'Robbie said slapping her sister with her pillow.

Roxy grabbed her own pillow and slapped her sister back, then jumped on her and started to tickle her.

- 'Rox, please i'm not really in the mood'Robbie said putting her arms around Roxy's neck to keep her from slapping her with the pillow.

- 'Heard you crying a couple times last night'Roxy said stroking Robbie's face.

- 'Yeah, i kept seeing Pete's face, and Jack just being so...well it reminded me of dad you know, and i know Jacks not at all like him, it just...i don't know...i know he wants to protect me which i really love about him, but it's Pete, he told me he didn't wanna do anything cause we've been drinking'Robbie said.

- 'Robbie..'Roxy sighed'i can't believe i'm hearing this, so if he hadn't stop you, you would have...'.

- 'Shut up...no...i mean, i just wanted for him to hold me'Robbie said blushing a bit.

- 'Yeah right, you think i'm really that stupid Robbie'Roxy said.

- 'Rox i swear'Robbie said being serious.

- 'I just want you to be carefull alright, you're still really young, you have time enough to explore alright'Roxy said'when you want to talk about it, you know, when you think it's time, you'll come to me ok'Roxy said serious.

- 'I don't think when it's time i will say "oh stop for a minute Pete, i have to talk to Rox first"Robbie joked.

- 'Oi don't try to act smart with me Robbie, you know what i mean'Roxy said'just think about it, and take it a little serious alright, i'm only trying to help you, i'm not the one who's in trouble here'.

- 'Yeah alright, now can we forget about it think i got some more coming'Robbie said knowing Ronnie and Jack weren't finished talking to her either.

- 'Let's get up'Roxy said 'i need to go over to the salon later on, some deliveries came yesterday and i have to organise it before we open tomorrow, you wanna come?'Roxy asked.

- 'Don't think i'm allowed out of my cage today'Robbie said sitting up.

- 'I could ask, put in a good word for you'Roxy winked at her sister.

- 'It's Ronnie, you dosy cow, what word would be so good to let you get her that far to allow me outside the house today?'Robbie said rolling her eyes at Roxy for coming up with this stupid suggestion.

- 'Don't call me a dosy cow Robbie!'Roxy said giving her sister a little slap as a warning 'i'm not one of your friends you're talking to'.

- 'Sorry'Robbie said putting her arms around Roxy again 'you think you can have a word with mum then maybe, with mum ánd dad, there's two of em now remember, so ehm...good luck!'

- 'Come on then'Roxy said putting one of Robbie's hoodies on, Robbie also put one of her hoodies on that lay around her room, and followed her sister.

They both went downstairs.

When they wanted to walk into the livingroom Roxy noticed Ronnie in the kitchen and pushed her little sister towards her, to go and talk to Ronnie.

- 'You said you put in a good word for me'Robbie whispereda bit snappy at her older sister.

- 'If you go up to her first it'll make a good impression on her alright, let me handle Jack for you'Roxy said.

- 'You better help me out'Robbie whispered.

- 'And you better stop getting yourself into trouble alright'Roxy said giving Robbie her serious look.

Robbie grinned, then walked up to the kitchen.


	73. Chapter 73

Ronnie was doing some cleaning up while Robbie stood still in the dooropening and watched her.

- 'Morning mum'Robbie said a little uneasy making her mum look up.

Ronnie, not having forgotten about the night before, gave Robbie a little smile and a morningcuddle like she did every other morning.

Whether Robbie was in trouble or not, she just did it, like their little ritual. Ronnie never forgot how her father could ignore her and Roxy for days, even a week if they had been bad when they were children.

She had always felt as if that was like torture.

To want his affection and not getting it.

She'd rather have him give her a smack as a punishment or warning, then a whole week of silence.

Especially if Roxy wasn't in trouble and did get his attention.

Archie had his ways of making clear who was in charge.

Ronnie never wanted Robbie to ever get the feeling her mum was ignoring her, or just to be ignored by anyone,she only ignored Robbie when she was nagging about something or pouting, like every child did at some point, but never as a punishment, not like the ones Archie did to her and Roxy.

- 'Morning babe 'Ronnie said 'sit yourself down, i'll make you some breakfast'.

- 'Mum ehm..can we talk then maybe, i mean while you make me breakfast?'Robbie said trying to make some effort.

- 'We can always talk love, you know that, i always tell you that if you wanna talk, you can talk to me'Ronnie said with one hand on her hips raising one of her eyebrows to Robbie.

Robbie sighed and started fidgetting a little with her hands.

- 'Where's ehm..Jack?'Robbie asked.

- 'In the livingroom with mum'Ronnie said 'so was Roxy up yet?'.

- 'Yeah she's also in the livingroom, so ehm..you think he's calmed down a bit, you know Jack, i mean after last night, he was kinda scary?'Robbie said not wanting to mention the thought of Archie.

- 'Yeah, he is'Ronnie said 'you gotta know he's very protective of you sweetie, you're still my 15 year old baby, and he feels the same, so having some boy, even if it is Peter Beale, together with you in the bedroom kinda drove us up the wall, i mean teenageboys have different hormones then girls you know, well most girls, Jack loves you very much Robbie, he just doesn't want you to get hurt'.

- 'I know, and i love Peter, so seeing him look so scared, cause of Jack pushing him against the wall, well...'Robbie said biting one of her nails 'never mind, it was just scary'.

Ronnie gave a little playfull slap on Robbie's hand "stop that' she said, trying to prevent Robbie from biting them all off.

- 'I'll go get him, we both wanna have a word with you'Ronnie said stroking through Robbie's hair.

- 'Great..'Robbie said knowing "_the fun was only just starting_".

When Ronnie wanted to walk out of the kitchen, she saw Jack coming out of the livingroom already.

Roxy probably had told him that Robbie was in the kitchen.

- 'Morning sweetheart'Jack said giving Robbie a kiss on the head.

- 'Morning'Robbie said not wanting to look into Jack's eyes, knowing he'd probably stil was angry about last night.

Ronnie and Jack both sat down across from Robbie at the table.

- 'Great that makes me feel really comfortable, having you sit there like i'm on trial here'Robbie said slouching a bit on her chair.

Ronnie and Jack looked at eachother and made some eyecontact, then moved a little closer to Robbie.

- 'There we go, thank you!'Robbie said cheeky.

- 'Could you tell us what you were thinking off last night, i mean sneaking off with Peter, taking your mums keys to my apartement?'Jack asked, looking at Ronnie for Robbie's cheeky behaviour already.

Ronnie sighed and scratched her forehead.

- 'I thought it was cool showing Peter the keys and then sneaking off with him, and then just go somewhere'Robbie said.

- 'To my apartement?'Jack asked.

- 'Well he didn't know the keys were to your flat at first, cause when he found out...'Robbie said.

- 'He what?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Well he told me i was crazy for having nicked the keys to Jacks flat'Robbie said.

- 'But you still went in anyway?'Jack said.

- 'I just wanted to be alone with him'Robbie said.

- 'To do what?'Ronnie asked serious.

- 'Well, to be together and talk, with noone around'Robbie said rolling her eyes like this conversation was a waste of time.

- 'Talk?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah, i mean talk alone, not being interupted by anyone, or having someone keep an eye on us, like the whole time'Robbie said looking at Jack hoping he could take a hint.

- 'You also could have talked outside'Jack said.

- 'You know how cold it is out there'Robbie said'and to go outside we also had to sneak out of the house, you wouldn't have liked that'.

- 'Yeah you're right about that, cause we wouldn't want you out there either'Jack said strict 'i mean on the streets, at night, with or without Peter!'.

- 'Right, that's why i thought of getting mums keys to your flat, instead of staying outside in the cold'Robbie said smart.

- 'So you took your mums keys to my flat and sneaked out then'Jack asked.

- 'I just told you that, now look, just get to the point of what you really wanna ask me, i mean who am i talking to, my parents or the old bill?'Robbie then asked knowing they were just talking around what they'd really wanted to ask her.

- 'I don't think you're in a position to make the rules here Robbie, i told you that last night'Jack said looking serious.

- 'You remember the last time i wanted to have a talk with you, about you and Peter, when Jack caught you both outside Max's?'Ronnie said.

- 'Don't remind me, nothing happened mum, honest, we just have been laying there and talking a bit that's all' Robbie said.

- 'Did you have to go to my apartement just to talk, you think we're that thick Robbie?'Jack said.

- 'Why were you "laying"on the bed instead of sitting on the sofa then, i mean, to just "talk"Ronnie asked.

- 'If you know all the answers why do i have to sit here then, just tell me what my punishment is and get it over with ok'Robbie said getting annoyed and wanting to stand up.

Ronnie grabbed one of Robbie's ears 'Oi sit down, do you remember this talk we had about using these things here, thought i told you to stop giving us attitude the whole time Robin Branning Mitchell!Ronnie said sharp.

- 'Then stop...'Robbie said.

- 'Didn't you hear what your mum just said, drop the attitude Robbie!'Jack said'just sit your bum down untill we are finished talking to you'.

- 'After school you come straight to the club or the salon to help out, you can help with the cleaning, no pay, then we go home and have dinner, then it's homework and getting ready for bed'Ronnie said strict.

- 'What?'Robbie said'what if i don't have homework, go to bed same time as Ames?'

- 'Do not push your luck Robbie'Ronnie said.

- 'So you're doing everything to prevent me from spending time with Peter then, i only get to see him at school'Robbie said.

- 'Think you saw enough of him last night'Ronnie said strict' with that stupid action of yours you ruined it for yourself'.

- 'Can i please go now?'Robbie asked not seeing the point why she would have to sit there any longer.

- 'Did i give you that impression?'Ronnie asked 'i'm not done yet, i still have some questions about last night, you and Peter, i mean...i know you're getting older and want to explore and stuff, but..'Ronnie said.

- 'Mum, please, i'm really carefull, i promise, and ehm...well to be really honest with you...it was Peter who didn't wanna do anything, cause we've been drin...king, but just a little, and i just wanted to be with him, to let him hold me, the thought of really doing...well you know, i got nervous thinking about it'Robbie said.

- 'Just keep it for when you're really sure about it darling, don't feel like doing it cause people in school say it's cool or something, it may sound old fashioned but you know it when the time is right, maybe in a year or ten'Jack grinned looking at Robbie'i know that's wishfull thinking but just don't do it cause others want you to or say it's cool to do so ok, it's your decision, and for now i think you're still to young'.

- 'Jack is right, don't want you to do it because of others, and speaking of being too young, that also goes for you drinking alcohol, now if we do catch you again you'd better start running really fast, cause if i catch that bum of yours then, you won't be able to sit on it and forget what it was used for in the first place, is that clear?'Ronnie said serious waving a warning finger at Robbie.

- 'Yes'Robbie said'now what is my punishment for when i kill Jay?'

- 'Why was he so angry with you anyway, what was his problem?'Jack asked.

- 'Now he was really drunk, hope he got himself in a lot of trouble with Phil'Robbie said.

- 'He touched mums breast, by accident cause of being drunk ofcourse, but i think Phil also will have a word with him'Ronnie said.

- 'Mums breast, oh my days, what an idiot'Robbie said.

- 'Still doesn't explain what you have done to him to make him grass you and Pete up'Jack said.

- 'He tried to kiss me alright if you really wanna know, he put his filthy mouth on mine but i pushed him away and..'Robbie said.

- 'He kissed you?'Jack asked turning serious again.

- 'Yes daddy dearest, hope you'll finish him off'Robbie said smiling at Jack.

- 'Jay was out of order too'Ronnie said'still you were wrong in the first place alright, you should not have taken my keys to Jacks flat ok'.

- 'Yeah i know, so ehm, when are we moving there anyway?'Robbie asked taking a sip of her juice.

- 'Ah there she is the little troublemaker, dare to show your face then?'Glenda said as she walked into the kitchen, hands on her hips looking serious at Robbie.

- 'Soon, very soon darling'Ronnie said winking at Robbie.

Robbie got up while Roxy also walked into the kitchen.

- 'Thanks a lot ey sis, now what was the good word you put in for me then, that i come in handy being your skivvy at the salon?'Robbie snapped at her sister who had promised to put in a good word for her, still Robbie didn't really have the feeling that Roxy pulled that of.

- 'Oi, could you take that tone down, talking to your sister like that!'Glenda said looking not amused at Robbie.

- 'Mum it's alright'Roxy said rolling her eyes to Ronnie.

- 'No it's not, sneaking of to Jacks with Peter, god knows what they did there, and drinking again i heard'Glenda said looking strict at Robbie.

- 'Yeah some people just drive you to it, just ask Jay'Robbie said walking out of the kitchen.

Ronnie quickly ran after Robbie and grabbed her by her arm 'i know she can be a pain sometimes, but i'm not having this behaviour of you, now go apologise to her'Ronnie said.

- 'No i won't...'Robbie said.

- 'Robbie i'm warning you, go!'Ronnie said pushing Robbie back into the kitchen.

- 'Mum wants me to apologise to you'Robbie said very cheeky looking at Ronnie.

Ronnie sighed, then lead Robbie out of the kitchen without saying a word and walked her to the stairs.

- 'You stay up there untill you are ready to properly apologise to mum'Ronnie said.

- 'Who was just winking at me when you said we would be moving soon to Jacks apartement, that was also because of her right, and now you're sending me upstairs'Robbie said'i'm very dissapointed in you Veronica'.

Robbie gave Ronnie a dissapointed look and walked upstairs.

Ronnie bit on one of her nails again and walked back to the kitchen.

- 'Sorry mum'Ronnie said walking into Jack's arms.

- 'She's a teenager, i know, it's not the most wonderfull age'Glenda said forcing a smile.

- 'Oh is that why you lef... 'Roxy said.

- 'Roxy!'Ronnie hissed knowing what was ready to come out of her sisters mouth.

- 'So _when_ are you moving next door then?'Glenda asked.

- 'We'll get it ready before the wedding, you know Robbie's room, and then, when we get back from a couple of romantic days together, the three of us move there' Ronnie said.

- 'I've been thinking about moving to the upstairsapartment with Amy and mum'Roxy said.

- 'What?'Glenda asked.

- 'Think about it mum, this house is too big for the three of us, and i can sell it and get some money back, it still doesn't come rolling back by itself you know'Roxy said.

- 'Makes sense'Ronnie said'and it would be like you're living upstairs, just with your own entrance'.

- 'I 'm going upstairs, take a shower so i can go and pick Amy up at Christians'Roxy said.

- 'Could you check on your sister please?'Ronnie said looking at Roxy.

- 'Don't i always?'Roxy said.


	74. Chapter 74

Later in the afternoon, Roxy had gone over to Christian and Syed flat to have lunch there and pick up Amy.

Roxy had had a little chat with Robbie before going over.

She had told her to do her homework and then be at the Salon round three so she could help out Roxy with organising the store a little bit.

Jack had gone over to the Vic to meet up with Max so that Ronnie could look for a weddingdress on the internet.

Since the wedding was now really close and it was all going so quick she was looking if she could order some dresses to be sent to her home instead of shopping for it in the shops.

Tonight Roxy had promised to be home so she could also have a look at her sisters choices of dresses.

Glenda had gone out, saying she was gonna have lunch with Carol.

Robbie walked down the stairs and into the livingroom finding Ronnie with her feet up on the salontable, surfing the internet on the labtop.

Robbie sat down next to her and watched the screen.

- 'You found anything yet?'she asked.

- 'Yeah a couple, i've ordered some, i will get them this week, so then i can pick one and send the rest back'Ronnie said putting her arm round Robbie'so how's your homework coming then?'

Robbie lay her head to rest against Ronnie and watched her mum pick another dress from the internet.

- 'Nearly finished, i have to do a little reading so i will do that tonight alright'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah alright, you're gonna take a shower now then and get dressed, so you can help out Rox at the salon?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah in a minute, i came down for a cup of tea'Robbie said staring up to her mum.

Ronnie looked back at Robbie 'stop looking at me like that, with those babyblue's' she said refering to Robbie's "_i can wind you around my finger just by making you look into my eyes_"look.

- 'I'm sorry i've nicked your keys out of your pocket mum'Robbie suddenly said.

- 'Well that was a very stupid thing to do babes'Ronnie said 'just promise me that you don't do anything stupid like that again, or anything else for that matter if you know what i mean'.

- 'Mum, i'm a kid, it's my job'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Yeah i know, you don't have to remind me, and you're very good at your job by the way'Ronnie said 'just telling you to not do anything else stupid'.

- 'I get the picture mum'Robbie said sitting up and putting her hand on Ronnie's mouth 'don't want you to say it again alright, don't wanna talk about it anymore'.

- 'Just want you to know that you can always talk about anything to me ok'Ronnie said'never want you to think that you can't, cause really you can'.

- 'Well there's something thats been bothering me'Robbie said serious putting her head down on Ronnie's chest.

- 'What's that sweetie?'Ronnie asked, pulling Robbie into a close cuddle thinking Robbie was gonna open up and tell her something serious.

- 'Well you always tell me not to put my feet on the table right, so why are you allowed?'Robbie said.

- 'You little...'Ronnie said putting the labtop on the table and pulling Robbie onto her lab starting to tickle her everywhere, it made Robbie laugh out loud and screaming.

xxxxxxxxxx

A little later Robbie was crossing the park on her way to her sisters salon.

But first she had something else to do.

While she was getting herself dressed, she thought of sending Peter a textmessage that she would be coming out soon, to go over to Roxy's salon, so that they could meet outside for a minute.

She got a little smile on her face when she saw Peter appear on the side of the Bealehouse on Bridgestreet, he had been waiting for robbie to come by his house.

- 'Hey, you alright babe?'Peter asked holding his arms out to Robbie who walked into them and put her arms around his waist.

- 'Yeah well you know Jack and mum both went a little ment...'Robbie said.

- 'Oi Robbie, what do you think your playing at? 'a voice said behind them.

The teenagers both looked around and saw Jack and Max outside the side-entrance of the Vic.

- 'Oh god not again'Robbie whispered to Peter.

Jack and Max walked up to the young teenagers.

- 'I was just on my way to Roxy's alright dad, just calm down yeah'Robbie said to Jack who didn't like what he saw again, not after last night.

- 'Yeah i had to get Jane something from the minimarket Jack, we just ran into eachother, i mean we are able to say hello right?'Peter said.

- 'It wasn't like we planned this'Robbie said.

- 'Stop trying to talk your way out of this, i'm not stupid alright'Jack said'come on, off you go, Roxy's probably wondering where you are'.

- 'See you tomorrowmorning yeah'Robbie said to Peter just giving him a little kiss then running of to go and see her sister 'see you later dad'.

Peter quickly ran across the street and into the market to pretend to be getting something, he waited until Jack and Max had made their way out of Bridgestreet into the park-area.

- 'She's be keeping you busy "dad"'Max said grinning at his brother.

- 'Yes she does, think she's trying to see how real this "dad"stuff really is to me'Jack said''that i not just adopted her'.

- 'Just try not the grin or smile everytime she says "dad"to ya, once she notices it, she's got you right where she wants you...round her little finger'Max said as both men started to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robbie arrived at ROXY'S and walked in, finding Amy, asleep in her buggy.

- 'Rox?'Robbie said not to loud, not wanting to wake up her little niece, still it got her sister to hear her.

- 'Keep it down a bit, just got your niece to sleep, so you finally found some time to come and help your sister out?'Roxy said sarcastic.

- 'Ehm, i'm sure i could find something else to do at home, even watch a little telly with Bert and Ernie if i want, so don't go all sarcastic on me yeah Rox'Robbie said sitting down on one of the chairs.

- 'Ok bigmouth just put your hands out alright, i need to organise those two little racks over here, and want you to fill it up with the products in that box overthere'Roxy said pointing out to the rack and the box.

- 'So where did you get the whole businessact from?'Robbie said walking over to the box Roxy mentioned.

- 'Shut up, you want something to drink midget?' Roxy asked.

- 'Ehm yeah just some coke or something fizzy like that'Robbie said getting the products out.

Roxy got 2 cans of drinks out of the little fridge they kept in the salon.

She opened the one for Robbie and put it down, then sat on the chair behind the counter and opened her can and took a sip and looked at Robbie being busy.

Robbie walked over to the racks with the products and put them in there.

- 'Rox, i'm helping you out right?'Robbie then asked.

- 'Yeah'Roxy said.

- 'I mean i'm helping you out so you can finish this early and have it done before tomorrow'Robbie said her hands on her hips'so get off your lazy ass and start helping me, told you i'm not your skivvy Roxanne, we're gonna do this together'.

- 'Alright alright, keep your hair on'Roxy said getting of her chair.

- 'So if i come here after school rights, what am i gonna do then?'Robbie asked.

- 'Well it's your punishment babysis'Roxy said'so i'm not gonna cut you some slack alright, you can boss Kim around and keep her on her toes in here'.

- 'Rox?'Robbie said'be serious, i will do a little sweeping and serve coffee or something, answer the phone maybe, make appointments?'

- 'Sweeping and coffee yes, phone and appointments you leave to Jodie alright, but ehm.. you can also pick up Amy from nursery if you want, babysit her while i'm still busy here and everywhere'Roxy said.

- 'Deal, i'll pick her up after school, take her to the little playground maybe and then come over here or i'll take her home, better then she doesn't has to spend most of the time here listening to dumb and dumber ok, 'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah alright, i'll figure something out with Ronnie then, they probably want you over at the club too'Roxy was grinning.

- 'Don't think i'm aloud to play some music while i'm there'Robbie said.

- 'No you're probably stuck at the office doing your homework, or cleaning the bog overthere'Roxy said smiling'so better stick with your sis then ey'.

- 'Well you still owe me _'to put in a good word' _with them both, remember sis, so figure this one out for me then and i'm all yours'Robbie said putting her arms around Roxy giving her a kiss on the cheek.

- 'Don't worry baby'Roxy said 'trust you big sister on this one'.

xxxxxxxxx

A cardoor opened and Phil got out straightening his shirt and putting it back in his trousers.

Then he leaned over and helped Glenda also get out of the car.

She had a cheeky smile on her face and got some lipstick out of her purse and put it on.

- 'Great hidingplace you have here'Glenda said'at least keeps unwanted people out ey, comfortable is something else though'.

- 'Yeah well it's the best i can do'Phil said'Shirley is not the easiest one to fool around, she's always suspicious'.

- 'She's probably got reasons to do so'Glenda said'cause your a very naughty boy Philip'.

- 'And what are we gonna do about that aunty Glenda?'Phil said with a cheeky smile as he gave Glenda a kiss.

- 'I gotta go'Glenda said'I said i was gonna have lunch with Carol, that doesn't take me all afternoon'.

- 'Alright be carefull noone sees you get out of here'Phil said.

- 'Don't worry i'll see you around Philip'Glenda said as she seaked out of the Arches.

xxxxxxx

Roxy was pushing Amy's buggy forward, while Robbie was holding her niece's little hand.

They had finished at the salon and were on their way home.

Amy was fussing a bit since she was probably hungry, and was also not really keen on sitting in her buggy anymore. Roxy's phone started ringing:

- 'Ron?'Roxy answered.

- 'What time are you and Robbie finished at the salon?'Ronnie asked.

- 'We're on our way home already, we're on Bridgestreet'Roxy said 'why, dinner ready yet?'

- 'Yeah almost that's what i was calling about'Ronnie said'so everything went well with your little sister helping you out then?'

- 'Yeah she was great, we'll talk about it later alright'Roxy said'we're just about home, see you in a minute'.

- 'Ok sweetie'Ronnie said.

- 'Dinner ready then?'Robbie said as they were walking through the park.

- 'Yeah almost'Roxy said getting the keys out of her purse as they reached nr 27.

They both got in and walked straight to the livingroom.

Jack was watching some sports on the telly and Glenda kept Ronnie company while she was making dinner in the kitchen.

Robbie sat down with Amy on the sofa next to Jack while Roxy walked over to the kitchen to see if she could help out with dinner.

- 'So the salon's a bit organised then?'Jack asked pulling Amy on his lab while she played with the remote of the tv.

- 'Yeah, it looks nice'Robbie said leaning over to the table and taking a sip from some glass that was on there 'this is mums right?'

- 'Yeah'Jack said'thirsty, Roxy didn't give you any drink then?'

- 'Yes she did, i'm just thirsty thats all'Robbie said'do you know what's for dinner then?'

- 'Your mum is fixing something'Jack said.

- 'Which one, Controlspice or Posh, cause there's a difference there'Robbie said.

- 'What's that?'Jack asked.

- 'Mum can cook, but if Glenda's cooking...well i just hope you're not that hungry'Robbie said with a cheeky smile'she does that poshcooking you know, you're very hungry and you wait a long time and then she comes in with these very little pieces they call food, you eat everything, even if it it taste like mud, you say "oh mum that was something different", and then you end up opening every cupboard to find more food cause you're still starving, Rox and i did that we were really still hungry'.

- 'Sounds like Glenda...ánd you and Rox hahaha'Jack started laughing out loud.

- 'Well i'm also glad it isn't Roxy's favourite thing to do, cooking i mean'Robbie said'she's just like Glenda in that one, they just can't cook, if toast makes it safe, and in one piece onto your plate your lucky with Rox' Robbie yawned.

- 'You're tired then?'Jack asked still laughing and sitting with Amy on his lab, who was glued to the telly.

- 'Yeah just a little'Robbie said moving closer to Jack and then leaning on him while Jack put his arms around Robbie.

- 'Dad, can i ask you something?'Robbie then said.

- 'What is it?'Jack asked looking at Robbie who was watching telly.

- 'The way you...ehm well the way you pulled Pete from under the bed and smashed up against the wall..i ehm..'Robbie started to move a bit nervously.

- 'It's alright darling, ehm Rox told me, she ehm, she told me this morning that it reminded you of Archie'Jack said'i'm sorry i made you feel that way again, that's not what i want ofcourse, i just don't want you to get hurt by a boy sweetheart, don't want them to break your heart, eventhought it's Pete, there boys, and i would never do anything again to make it remind you of Archie, just don't do anything stupid like that again alright, i'm your dad, and i'll protect you cause i love you, it's not my intention to hurt you, ok?'Jack said giving Robbie a kiss on the head.

Then he saw that Robbie had dozed off against him.

He grinned a little then gave Amy a kiss and said: shhh, your big sister aunty Robbie is very sleepy'.

Amy gave her dad a big smile and continued being more fascinated by the remote while Jack felt relieved that Robbie was so relaxed with him.


	75. Chapter 75

At night, Ronnie and Jack were in bed watching some telly, it had been an exhausting weekend for all of them.

Roxy and Amy were already sleeping, Glenda took this moment to have some alone time by locking herself in the bathroom, taking a hot bath, some wine and a book to read, and Robbie was also upstairs, doing her last bits of homework for the next schoolday.

Ronnie was going through some magazines she brought upstairs and Jack was watching a little of the eveningnews.

- 'So you picked out your dress yet angel?'Jack asked as he took a peek at Ronnie's magazine.

- 'I ordered a couple that i really liked, showed them to Rox, Robbie and mum, they were excited about them'Ronnie said'only Robbie is afraid she has to wear a boring bridesmaids-dress'.

- 'You picked them out also then?'Jack asked.

- 'Yeah i already did that this afternoon, just didn't show them to the girls and mum, it's gonna be a surprise for them, but i'm sure they're gonna love it, it's just that Rox told her that they get the boring dresses cause they can't steel the brides shine'.

- 'And she believes that?'Jack said'Rox or Robbie?'

- 'Robbie'Ronnie said'Roxy's is just playing with her'.

- 'So you all were having a laugh at her expense?'Jack said.

- 'Well Roxy really, but you should have seen her face, it was funny'Ronnie said'it's not like she's so innocent, she has a way of taking the mick on all of us all the time Jack, just wait till it's your turn'.

- 'Well she was telling me earlier, how Glenda does her "posh"cooking haha'Jack said, as he started to laugh again at Robbie's explanation of hors d'óevre as she obviously was talking about little pieces of food and still being hungry after.

- 'Poshcooking?'Ronnie said'yeah that's mum for you, she does a lot of posh and she thinks a lot of posh, but posh hasn't found her yet, her posh doesn't pay the bills'.

- 'Controlspice and Posh, does that ring a bell'Jack said'she's got nicknames for everyone'.

- 'Does she now'Ronnie smiled'little cheek she is, controlspice...does sound like Roxy a lot actually.'

- 'Roxy?'Jack said'

- 'You think she means me then?'Ronnie said looking serious at Jack for his reaction, ofcourse she knew Robbie meant her by it.

- 'I wouldn't dare'Jack said smiling.

- 'I'm gonna check if she's ready for bed yet, that little monkey could easily expand her homework so she can go to bed at 11, i'm not having that ofcourse'Ronnie said.

- 'Give her a kiss goodnight from her old dad alright'Jack said.

- 'Eh, why don't you kiss her goodnight yourself 'daddy''Ronnie said'come on'.

Jack also got out of bed, and they both walked over to the room next to them, which was Robbie's.

They both took a peek inside and saw Robbie laying on the bed with a schoolbook next to her, her phone on the bed and still wearing her headphones.

Robbie herself was already asleep.

They could still hear the music softly playing through her headphones.

Ronnie and Jack both smiled at eachother and they both walked over to the bed.

Jack put Robbie's schoolbook and phone on her desk and turned the music, that was coming from her ipod, off.

Ronnie took the headphones off.

- 'Wanna take her clothes off and put her in her pyamas?'Jack asked.

- 'Nahh, these sweatpants will do for one night, i just roll her over and put her under her duvet'Ronnie said as she tucked Robbie in.

- 'Mummy nooo..'Robbie mumbled'i'm still tired...'.

- 'Shhh, go to sleep my little lovey, you don't have to get up yet, goodnight baby'Ronnie said and gave Robbie a kiss.

- 'Goodnight sweetheart sleep well'Jack said and also gave Robbie a kiss.

They turned the lights off and walked back to their own bedroom.

xxxx

The night flew by quickly, as if Ronnie had been asleep for just a minute, cause there she was, already up and again in Robbie's room, but now to wake her up, to get ready for school.

- 'Robbie, wake up sweetie, i heard your alarm already go off, come on shower!'Ronnie said still in a calm way.

Robbie turned over and looked at Ronnie standing by the door waiting until she saw Robbie's eyes open.

- 'Mum..'Robbie said still sleepy.

- 'Shower now!'Ronnie said, her arms folded across the chest.

- 'Mum 5 more minutes please'Robbie said trying to get another 5 minutes of sleep.

- 'Robbie i mean it, get up and get in that shower'Ronnie said now serious'i'm going downstairs and i...'

- 'Don't wanna have to come upstairs again'Ronnie ánd Robbie said together, it was the same line practically everyday.

- 'Robbie i'm serious!'Again they both said.

- 'Arrh stop that!'Ronnie said sighing, and then walked out of the room raising her lip a bit trying not to smile about Robbie trying to be smart with her.

Robbie got up and dragged herself to the bathroom.

xxxxx

Downstairs Glenda was already drinking coffee and eating some toast, while listening to some Dusty Springfield on the radio and softly humming along.

- 'Morning mum'Ronnie said as she walked into the kitchen.

- 'Morning darling'Glenda said'you're not going for a run today then?'

- Yes i am, i'll just wait till Robbie is off to school, then i'll go for a run, then when i get home i got the house to myself'Ronnie said'heard Roxy was up already, heard her talking with Amy'.

- 'And Jack?'Glenda asked.

- 'He's already out, Max called him to come over to the carlot, to help out with something and then he was going to the wholesalers for the club' Ronnie said.

Then Roxy walked in with Amy on her hip.

- 'Morning sweeties'Ronnie greeted both her sister and niece with a kiss.

- 'Morning sis, morning mum, morning nan'Roxy said then putting Amy in her highchair.

- 'Did you hear the shower running Rox?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah babysis is in there, followed the whole trail on the landing Ron'Roxy said raising her eyebrows.

- 'What do you mean?'Glenda asked.

- 'There are towels, sweatpants, shirts and a bathrobe all on her way to the bathroom, i didn't pick it up Ron, i'm not in a mood to tell her off, i'm giving the honours to you, had a terrible night at sleeping, Amy woke up like every hour, didn't you hear it?' Roxy asked.

- 'No, i'm sorry i didn't hear it'Ronnie said'ehm and i'll wait till she's downstairs, she might pick it up on her way back to her room again'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah and Christian really is straight, dream on Ron!'Roxy said putting some toast with jelly down for Amy.

- 'You want me to get up there darling?'Glenda asked stroking Ronnie's back.

- 'No it's alright mum, she's mine if she makes a mess upstairs'Ronnie said sitting down and taking a bite of toast and making funny faces to Amy who was giggling at her aunty.

About 15 minutes later Robbie came downstairs in her schooluniform.

- 'Hey little princes, can i get a kiss from my favourite little girl in the world'Robbie said putting her arms around Amy and giving her a kiss.

Amy gave her aunty a big sloppy jelly kiss back.

- 'Robbie carefull with your uniform'Glenda said'don't wanna get any jelly on there!'

- 'Come on sit down sweetie, here's some tea'Ronnie said 'you want toast or cereal babe?'

- 'A little bit of cereal with yoghurt if we have it mum, please?'Robbie said.

- 'Sure'Ronnie said while opening the fridge.

- 'So you come and help me at the salon this afternoon, right babysis?'Roxy asked.

Robbie looked at Ronnie first and then said 'yeah ofcourse'

- 'What will you be doing there then?'Glenda asked looking over the morningnewspaper.

- 'Dying hair and stuff'Robbie said'slavedriving dumb and dumber'.

Glenda looked at Robbie, knowing she was having a laugh. Ronnie and Roxy were giggling.

- 'It's no wonder that that bigmouth of yours always get you in trouble now does it'Glenda said to Robbie.

- 'I try my best'Robbie said'mum can i get some lunchmoney maybe?'

- 'No i already packed you lunch, and you better eat it'Ronnie said'lunchmoney is not in the planning this week, not after this weekend'.

- 'Right like i said that bigmouth of yours...'Glenda said.

- 'Give it a rest ey Posh'Robbie said grabbing her last piece of toast and walked out of the kitchen.

- 'Excuse me?'Glenda said'did she just call me posh?'

Ronnie followed Robbie to the livingroom.

- 'Oi, i don't want you to get lippy with mum, you hear me Robbie, a little respect here yeah!'Ronnie said in a serious voice.

Robbie looked at Ronnie and just sighed a bit, putting some schoolbooks from the table into her bag.

Ronnie gave Robbie one look that was enough for Robbie to know what her mum was saying.

- 'Come by the club first when you're finished with school yeah?'Ronnie said.

- 'I gotta go over to Roxy's'Robbie said.

- 'I wanna see you first alright, end off!'Ronnie said.

- 'Ok, fine!'Robbie answered.

- 'And before you leave, is that mess on the landing gone?'Ronnie asked.

- 'What mess?'Robbie asked.

- 'Just think about it before you leave this house, if i go up and find anything dirty, wet or just anything of yours, out on the landing you 'll be answering to my right hand here, it's gonna have a big meeting with that tiny bum of yours ok!'Ronnie said pointing her warning finger at Robbie.

Robbie rolled her eyes and walked out of the livingroom and up the stairs.

Ronnie secretly grinned as she walked back to the kitchen.


	76. Chapter 76

Robbie walked across the square to pick up Peter and Lucy to go to school.

On her way over Lauren, Abi and Whitney joined.

Then ZsaZsa and Ben were already waiting outside their house on nr 55.

- 'So where's Jay?'Robbie asked still getting angry mentioning his name, for grassing on her and Peter at Ben's homecoming.

- 'He's ehm not well, a little sick, he's been throwing up and stuff'Ben said.

- 'Wait till i get my hands on him'Robbie whispered to Peter.

- 'You just keep your calm alright, you're already in a lot of trouble, well we both are'Peter said softly.

- 'Yeah i know, but i'm gonna make him pay, you really think he's sick in there, he's probably watching behind some curtain in there, the little rat'Robbie said.

- 'Jay doesn't seem one to be hiding himself inside'Peter said.

- 'Whatever, like i said, i'm gonna make him pay'Robbie said.

- 'Come on Bonnie and Clyde, we're gonna be late'ZsaZsa said'we don't have all day'.

The group of friends started to head to Walford high.

xxxxxx

After lunch, with Jack at the club, Ronnie had gone home, cause some of the weddingdresses she ordered would be delivered today.

When she just walked through the frontdoor, her mobile went off, and she saw Miss Bell's name come up.

- 'Miss Bell, hi, Ronnie Mitchell here, how are you, any problems?'Ronnie asked immediately, knowing that she wouldn't be calling her for just a socialcall.

- 'Miss Mitchell, hello, it's been a while but as you obviously know i'm not really calling for a little chitchat, ehm, why i'm calling is that after lunch Robbie hasn't turned up in the class of mrs Lancaster, you know our PE teacher, Robbie has 2 hours of them on Monday'Miss Bell said.

- 'Really, did Robbie attend any classes this morning then?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yes she has been attending classes untill lunch and it seems she's left schoolproperty right after'Miss Bell said.

Ronnie sighed, scratched her forehead and was quiet for a minute.

- 'Miss Mitchell, i was just informing you like i promised you before'Miss Bell said'and you know we need to inform parents when students aren't attending our classes'.

- 'Ehm, yes ofcourse, thanks, i wonder what happened, i don't have an explanation or excuse for it, but ehm thanks for calling ofcourse, she'll be in tomorrow again and you can discipline her for her actions if she has been bunking off, she'll be getting plenty of that when it turns out to be that'Ronnie said.

- 'I'm sorry i had to inform you with this news miss Mitchell'Miss Bell said.

- 'Yeah that's alright, goodbye miss Bell'Ronnie said as she sat down on the sofa and just put her head in her hands.

xxxx

Meanwhile Robbie had arrived on the corner of Victoria road and the square.

She was at nr 55, she knew Phil was probably working at the Arches, and Shirley somewhere round the square.

The whole morning at school her thoughts had been drifting off and she could only think of that little weasel Jay that was pretending to be sick at home.

Because of him, Peter and her had been in trouble with Jack, she kept seeing Jack pushing Peter against the bathroomdoor, she just couldn't forget about it eventhough Jack had gone easy on her the day before.

A little lecture here and there from him and Ronnie but that was pretty much it, she got off pretty easy thinking about it, but the thought of Peter she couldn't let go, she loved him.

Robbie thought it was so low of Jay, he only did it cause of some jealousy thing obviously.

She had PE in the afternoon while Peter had other classes so she left without him knowing about it, she didn't want to get him into any more trouble and he would've tried to talk her out of it for sure, so she had told Whitney who had the same class.

Robbie had been thinking of paying Jay a little visit.

She was gonna slip through the kitchendoor who was open most of the time, or they had a key laying there somewhere hidden under a loose tile on the floor.

As she slowly opened the gardendoor she looked around to be sure noone on the square saw her go in.

Robbie walked up to the kitchendoor and looked inside, there was nobody there.

She figured that if someone would have been there and saw her, she would just pretend to pay a little visit with some sort of an excuse.

Robbie was glad she didn't have to come up with something now that there seemed to be noone.

She carefully felt the door-handle, and it was open, just like she thought it was gonna be.

Robbie slowly opened it and walked into the kitchen.

It seemed to be all quiet inside.

Jay was probably upstairs, allthough it also seemed to be quiet up there.

As she wanted to walk out of the kitchen to go over to the stairs she heard Shirley's voice'...money and buying this house so we have to take it easy or she'll finds out, what do you think, she's not that thick is she'.

- 'It's Roxy!'Robbie heard a mans voice say, before she could think what this conversation was about and who it was, she realised it was Phil, cause suddenly he was standing right in front of her.

- 'What are you doing here Robbie?'he asked.

- 'Ehm, well ehm, i was ehm, i heard Jay was sick and wanted to see if he was ok?'Robbie said immediately feeling nervous and being intimitated a little by her cousin.

- 'Jay?'Shirley said as she came out to the hallway 'heard you got in a little trouble Saturdaynight because of him, so i doubt you want to see if he's ok Robbie, you came here to get even with him or something'.

- 'Developed a sixt sense now Shirley, you know what i'm thinking do ya?'Robbie said.

- 'What are you thinking?'Phil asked.

- 'I'm thinking i need to go to the club, mum wanted to see me after school and you know how she gets Phil'Robbie said quickly.

Phil looked at Shirley who signed with her head to let Robbie out.

- 'Now ehm, Jay is sleeping upstairs so you better go see Ronnie yeah'Shirley said.

- 'Next time don't sneak up on us yeah'Phil said'just use the frontdoor'.

- 'Yeah alright'Robbie said and walked out through the front door.

- 'You think she heard anything?'Shirley said to Phil.

- 'What if, we just say she must have heard wrong, i'm their cousin, how could i ever do that to my family, she's a 15 year old mouthy kid, they won't believe it trust me'Phil said.

Robbie stood outside, she was shaking a little.

- 'Get a grip!'she said to herself, then started thinking if she heard this conversation between Phil and Shirley right.

Money, buying this house, she'll find out, Roxy. Could they really nicked all of Roxy's money?

She needed to think this over, could Phil really steal from his own family, she remembered how angry he got over some bottles of alcohol she and her friends stole from the Vic.

And what about Shirley, she always liked Shirley, why would she go along with it, obviously cause she didn't wanna loose Phil ofcourse.

Robbie took her phone out of her pocket and put the sound back on, before going in she had put it to mute.

She saw 3 missed calls, 2 voicemails and 2 textmessages.

Robbie sighed, the thought of Jay turned up again, not only did he get her in trouble for last Saturdaynight, but with him calling in sick for school today and her running in to Phil, she only got herself into more trouble.

Jay was probably stinking in his bed playing some Ps3 games, while she would be in a lot of trouble at school and with her mum, and now she also had Jack to answer to.

And what would she do with this information, would anyone take her seriously, and how would she explain that she sneaked into Phils house.

Robbie turned her phone off, this way she might try to do her "i had my phone turned off for school mum, i forgot to put it back on'- excuse.

But who was she kidding, her mum wasn't as thick as Heather, who she once told that while they used to live in Ibiza, Roxy's ex-boyfriend cheated on her with George Michael, who they met backstage at a show he gave overthere.

Heather didn't believe itt at first but then got a little jealous when Robbie had shown her a picture of her, Roxy and George together, a picture she simply photoshopped on the computer.

But Robbie thought Heather was a too sweet and funny, and way to easy to take the mick out of, so she never did that again.

She didn't know what to do, go to the club and pretend nothing was wrong, or just wait a while and think of a good excuse to safe her back.

Either way she knew Ronnie must know cause of the missed calls, voicemails and textmessages.

But before she knew it she was already walking to the club.

She decided to just face the music, which was ironic cause when she was gonna get there the one thing she would be sure off was that Jack wouldn't let her play it.

When she got to the club she walked down the stairs and looked around, she saw noone there so she walked into the office.

She walked in and saw Jack behind his desk.

- 'Hiya dad'Robbie said.

- 'Hey munchkin, you're early?'Jack said as he looked up from his computer.

- 'Yeah, ehm, where's mum?'Robbie asked sitting down on the sofa in the office.

- 'She's at home, some of the weddingdresses she ordered are suppose to arrive today so i have to stay here cause i'm not allowed to see them'Jack said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Is she coming back then or...'Robbie said as the door opened again and Ronnie walked in.

- 'Hey sweetheart, we were just talking about you'Jack said with a smile.

- 'Were you now, really?'Ronnie said as she looked not at all smiling at Robbie.

- 'Yeah, so the dresses arrived early then, i mean if you're already here?'Jack asked not noticing Ronnie being irritated, obviously by Robbie.

- 'Yes darling they did oh and you know what also arrived a little early?'Ronnie said still not taking her eye off Robbie, who knew that any excuse she could come up with would be a waste of time, her mum was angry and not to be messed with.

- 'What's that then?'Jack said now looking at Ronnie who didn't looked amused.

- 'Robbie finished school early today, and could you tell your dad the reason why Robbie, could you please tell him why you finished school early today hmm?'Ronnie said trying to stay calm.

- 'Cause i ehm, cause i..'Robbie said not wanting to look at Ronnie or Jack anymore so she looked at the floor.

- 'Cause she bunked off again, didn't you Robbie'Ronnie said with her hands on her hips 'Miss Bell called me just after lunch that she left schoolproperty while she still had classes to attend too'.

- 'Well is there an explanation for bunking off then Robbie?'Jack asked already in a more serious tone that he started the conversation with.

- 'No'Robbie said softly not wanting to tell them ofcourse she wanted to get back at Jay.

- 'Sorry but we can't hear your explanation for bunking today my little sweetheart!'Ronnie said a little sarcastic.

- 'No reason'Robbie said looking at Ronnie.

- 'Get up and get your bag, we're going home!'Ronnie said.

- 'Ehm, i'm not finished here yet'Jack said'i'll see you later yeah'.

- 'Yeah'Ronnie said.

Robbie still sat on the sofa and just looked at Jack.

- 'Come on, get up and listen to me for a change'Ronnie said pulling Robbie of the sofa'and you better walk ahead of me and out of reach of my hands cause i'm really ready to smack you one baby!'

Robbie quickly grabbed her bag and walked out of the office and straight up the stairs.

She knew Ronnie was really upset with her.

They walked quickly through a busy Bridgestreet.

- 'Ronnie, Robbie?'Glenda said as she just came out of the cafe with two coffees in her hands.

- 'Not now mum, i'll see you later!'Ronnie said as she just passed her mother.

Glenda stood still for a little while and followed both her daughters with her eyes.

Then raised her eyebrows not understanding what was going on now.

She turned around and made her way back to the bookies with coffee for her and Carol.

As Ronnie and Robbie both arrived at nr 27, Ronnie got her keys out, opened the door

and lead Robbie in.

- 'Now i want you to go upstairs and stay there untill i feel ready to speak to you cause at this moment i'm to angry with you, you bunking off again, like you're not in enough trouble as it is, or have you slightly forgotten about this weekend Robin hmm?'Ronnie said.

- 'No ofcourse not'Robbie said walking half way up the stairs.

- 'Oh and another thing, why haven't you picked up your phone'Ronnie then asked.

- 'You want me to go upstairs or talk?'Robbie said.

Ronnie's face turned more angry and Robbie quickly ran up the stairs when Ronnie made a move to grab hold of her.

- 'Don't you even try to get smart with me, you hear me!'Ronnie said looking upstairs.

Robbie stood upstairs listening to her mum being so upset with her.

Then she walked into her room and closed the door.

She walked to the window and looked onto the square.

The only freedom she would probably have for a while.


	77. Chapter 77

**_Thanks for all of your updates everytime, still waiting for them whenever i update a chapter! I hope you still like reading "What if", i still do like to write about Robbie and R&R!_**

**_Thnx again xox Brooklyn_**

Round five-ish, there was a knock at Robbie's bedroomdoor.

Robbie, who was doing her homework, on her bed, looked up when the door opened and Jack came in.

Robbie just moved a bit uncomfortable when Jack sat down on the bed.

- 'Just give it to me yeah dad'Robbie said knowing that Jack was coming to give her at least another lecture for her recent behaviour.

- 'You ok?'Jack asked calmly.

Robbie didn't expect this, she was surprised that Jack was so relaxed, at least it looked like it .

- 'Ehm yeah, i guess, no, i don't know'Robbie said putting her schoolbook aside.

- 'You gonna cause havoc for us everyday now darling?'Jack asked.

- 'Excuse me?'Robbie asked'what do you mean by that?'

- 'Well since Friday, since we signed the papers and i'm your dad officialy, making you my daughter, well since then you seem to be getting yourself in only more trouble, i mean are you testing me or something?'Jack asked.

- 'What...no, no ofcourse not, this just happened, i think it's great you're my dad now'Robbie said'you don't know how much i wanted this really'.

- 'Well then what is going on, i mean let's forget about what happened over the weekend for a minute yeah, we dealt with that, but what about today, why did you bunk off, i mean your mum is really upset about that you know'Jack said, as he sat next to Robbie and put his arm around her, he knew Robbie would never do anything intentionally to hurt Ronnie 'she's getting a little bit stressy at the moment, with the wedding coming up and everything, so we don't want her to worry about any other problems right'.

- 'Stress, you think mum is stressing about the wedding, i thought this is all she ever wanted, her finally marrying you, and adopting me, her perfect little family you know'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah well, she's still not sure about the dress and a party, that sort of stress, she ain't stressing about us, but we need to be sure to think of her a little bit alright, i mean you causing trouble is not what she needs right now on top of all off that ok'Jack said a little more serious.

- 'It's not like i'm looking for trouble dad'Robbie said'you think i love to get myself in trouble, it just keeps happening to me, well sort off'.

- 'Excuse me but did those keys to my apartement just find their way from your mums pocket all the way to yours by hanging on the hallstand, and did they force you to skip classes today?'Jack asked making faces to Robbie.

- 'No, ofcourse not'Robbie said smiling a bit shyly.

- 'So what is this bunking off about then?'Jack asked'mum wasn't to happy about that happening again, and me either, so why did you leave school?'

- 'Well you know how mum is, in her world it's "you can't do this and you can't do that" but in my world it's "if you do that to me, i'm gonna do that to you" 'Robbie said.

Jack looked a bit confused not really understanding what Robbie meant by that.

- 'Explain your world to my world in english please'Jack said while Robbie grinned a bit.

- 'I ehm, i wanted to get some closure on something'Robbie said.

- 'Closure on what, and what about someone doing something to ya, who?'Jack asked.

- 'I ehm, i bunked off dad that's it, it was stupid of me to get me in trouble again, but i did it'Robbie said'and i'm really sorry for getting mum upset, she's really furious with me right?'.

- 'Yeah well think you and her being out of eachothers hair this afternoon made her turn round a little bit , now why don't you get some of that homework done later on, go and wash up and come down for dinner alright'Jack said'oh and i want you to hand me your phone and i'm gonna remove your dockingstation from your room till further notice, you can listen your to your ipod with your headphones on'

- 'What, you got to be kidding me, my dockingstation, come on Jack you know how i love that thing in my room and listening to it?'Robbie asked.

- 'Well you got that all onto yourself now didn't you, just try to keep your calm Robbie, or i will take your ipod too, you're still in trouble remember, and try to listen a little to us yeah'Jack said.

Downstairs Ronnie was preparing dinner while Roxy was holding a fussy Amy.

- 'Is it almost done Ron, cause after dinner i'm taking someone upstairs for a bath and then it's of to bed, think maybe she's coming down with something, she has been crying in nursery most of the time today they said, she's also very cranky...Amy no, give it to mummy!'Roxy said when Amy was trying to grab Roxy's glas of coke from the table.

- 'Here sweetie'Ronnie said handing her niece a little piece of tomato out of the saladbowl to keep her a little busy.

Amy took a bite from the tomato and threw the rest of it on the floor.

- 'Amy!'Roxy said'oh look there's daddy, gonna let him have a worth with you in a minute'.

Jack walked into the kitchen and stroked his hand across his daughters face"is my little princes also causing havoc here?'

- 'She alright then?'Ronnie asked looking at Jack meaning Robbie.

- 'She'll be down in a minute, told her to wash up, you wanna keep her phone with you?'Jack asked.

- 'No you keep it dad, maybe she takes you a little more serious'Ronnie said giving her fiancee a kiss.

- 'Moved her dockingstation into our room'Jack said'she wasn't too pleased about that'.

- 'Tough'Ronnie said then sighing'Roxy could you get the plates out?'

- 'Yeah, here dad, hold miss sunshine for me'Roxy said handing Amy over to Jack.

- 'She tell ya why she bunked today?'Ronnie asked.

- 'No not yet, got the feeling she doesn't wanna tell, maybe later'Jack said rocking Amy on his knee.

Then Robbie came in and sat down at the chair she always sat on at dinner.

- 'Well well, thought we had a deal or what?'Roxy said'i was waiting for ya today'.

Robbie said nothing while looking at her older sister and just tapped on the table.

- 'You washed your hands and all?'Ronnie asked putting the saladbowl and some bread on the table, raising an eyebrow.

- 'Yes'Robbie sighed rolling her eyes a little.

- 'Don't you dare give me a face like that!'Ronnie said warning with the saladbowlspoon.

- 'I'm not making a face to you alright, you think i got a deadwish or something'Robbie said frowning her eyes and looking at Ronnie.

Ronnie turned back to the kitchensink and grinned a bit at Robbie's remark.

Amy started screaming and wiggling out of Jack's arms reaching out her hands to Robbie.

Robbie put her hands out to her niece and took her onto her lab, then she got quiet as Robbie gave her a cuddle 'your mum's been nagging you all day ey little one?'Robbie said looking at Roxy'get used to it kid, it only get's worse'.

Amy giggled a bit since Robbie was tickling her a little.

- 'Is it "Robbie and Amy united" tonight?'Roxy asked with one hand on her hips, not couldn't stand the fact that Amy was quiet and giggling with Robbie.

- 'We are united forever stupid, she's my niece, my cousin ánd my sister now!'Robbie said.

Roxy made a face like she was rewinding in her mind what her babysister just said to her.

- 'Oi, could you just stop with the name calling'Ronnie said'now how many more times do i have to warn you about that?'

Jack started grinning.

- 'What are you grinning about then?'Roxy asked looking irritated at Jack.

- 'Sorry i just...'Jack said.

- 'Don't bother Jack, they're in a state, it's no use, right Ames?'Robbie said as Amy put her head on Robbie's chest and put her thumb in her mouth.

- 'God what is this, "pick on mummy's day"?'Roxy said annoyed, sitting down like a pouting teenager.

- 'It better not be, now can we just start dinner please, in peace thank you very much'Ronnie said as she sat down.

- 'Yes if you tell her to shut her big fat go..'Robbie said.

- 'Oh just put a dummy in it Robbie will ya'Roxy said'think you'd better pipe down a little, you're not in any position to act that smart again alright'.

Roxy looked at Ronnie wanting her to say something about it but she didn't.

- 'You want me to take you up for a bath after we have eaten this lovely dinner princes?'Robbie asked Amy.

Amy nodded in her own little way and took a bite from what her auntie Robbie was feeding her.

- 'You wanna take her up and do that?'Ronnie asked Robbie.

- 'Yeah can i, it's no problem, she looks really tired'Robbie said'and i finished most of my homework'.

- 'Sure'Ronnie said'right Rox, give you a little space to do your own thing'.

- 'Yeah alright, but you can do the whole package then, i mean for not turning up today, you know read her a story and put her to bed too'Roxy said.

- 'If that's my punishment i can only say thank you'Robbie said.

- 'Thank yoú darling, that's sweet of you!' Jack said.

Robbie forced a little smile and looked at Ronnie who looked at Robbie too.

Robbie didn't know what she was gonna do with the little information she got today at Phil and Shirley's, she needed to be really sure or else they probably wouldn't believe it or think she was making up some stuff to get her out of trouble for being there in the first place.

After dinner Robbie had taken Amy upstairs.

She had run the bath with water and decided to join her little niece to have a little waterfest together.

First they played a little by filling some plastic cups with water and pouring them on eachother, and then Robbie gently washed Amy's hair and let Amy wash Robbie's hair in her own way a little.

Then the door opened and Ronnie came in.

- 'Hey i didn't know you were gonna take a bath too?'Ronnie said as she sat down next to the bathtub watching both girls in it.

- 'Yeah we played a little with the water and Amy just washed my hair, didn't you Ames?'Robbie said as Ronnie stroked through her, still wet and filled with a little shampoo, hair.

- 'I can see that yeah, why don't you wash the rest of it out of your hair yeah, and i will take Amy out of the bath alright, come here sweety'Ronnie said lifting Amy out of the bath.

- 'Alright but when i'm done i'm taking over again alright, i promised Rox to do the whole package and put her to bed and everything'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah don't worry alright, and then after that i wanna have a word with you ok'Ronnie said.

- ' About what?'Robbie asked but ofcourse knowing it was about bunking today.

After they had come home and Ronnie had sent Robbie upstairs they hadn't been on speaking terms until dinnertime.

Robbie had been doing her homework all afternoon and Ronnie had stayed downstairs and did a little cleaning up since she was to angry to have a normal conversation with Robbie.

- 'I'll be in my bedroom alright, i wanna have an early night'Ronnie said.

- 'Oh you want me to read you a story to mummy'Robbie winked at Ronnie.

- 'Come on, get yourself dried off or else you're gonna be cold alright'Ronnie said as she took Amy in her little bathrobe out of the bathroom.

After she had dried herself off she had gone over to Amy and Roxy's room where Ronnie sat with Amy, who she already had dried off and put into her pyama's.

- 'Mum i was gonna do that'Robbie said a little dissapointed that Ronnie had taken over.

- 'You can still sit with her and read her a little story, i will go downstairs and fix you a bottle to give to her alright'Ronnie said.

- 'Alright'Robbie said'come here Ames, you pick yourself a little story yeah'.

Robbie walked over with Amy on her hip to a shelf that was in the room with all childrensbooks on them.

Amy picked one and Robbie began to read.

Ronnie watched them for a minute, closed the door a bit and went downstairs to get the bottle and when it was ready she got up again.

She gave the bottle to Robbie to give it to Amy.

Not long after that, Amy had fallen asleep in Robbie's arms.

She slowly put her in her little cot and tucked her in.

Then she quietly left the room and walked over to her mums bedroom.

Ronnie had the telly on and was already laying comfortably in bed.

Her mums room always had a little scent of perfume, just like Ronnie herself, which made Robbie always feel secure cause that scent was her mum, it was home, she loved that smell.

- 'Come here'Ronnie padded on the bed as she opened the duvet to Robbie.

Robbie crawled into the bed with her mum and Ronnie put her arm around her.

- 'Now what is going on with you baby?'Ronnie asked'why did you bunk today, why are you keep getting yourself into trouble, i'm getting a little tired of it to be honest?'

- 'I thought you always said trouble was my middle name, so gotta keep my name high'Robbie said trying to joke a little about it.

- 'Don't try to act funny sweetheart, you seem to forget that you still áre in trouble but you still manage to try and stay smart with me'Ronnie said pinching Robbie in her side.

- 'Ahh mum stop'Robbie said'i'm sorry, Jack already lectured me..well sort of and he took my dockingstation away, ánd my phone'.

- 'Well there's two of us now remember, you're lucky that he did not take that ipod of yours'Ronnie said'so back to business, why did you bunk today?'

- 'Don't know mum, i just wasn't in the mood for 2 hours of PE'Robbie said.

- 'And why would you bunk all by yourself then?'Ronnie asked'i mean, you bunking alone, to do what?'

- 'Well nobody wanted trouble i guess, but i wanted some time for myself, i wanted to walk outside, the sun was shining today and it seemed a waste to be stuck inside a sweaty gym, it was PE mum not like really important right'Robbie said making it all up to not have to tell her mum the real story yet.

Not yet at least.

- 'It's still school Robbie, and you cannot just leave cause yoú think it's not important, it's important enough to hold you back a year if you don't attend your classes you muppet'Ronnie was not really convinced about Robbie's story but it was probably the only thing she was gonna tell 'but ehm to be straight with you, next week your dad and i are getting married so i won't accept anymore trouble of you, i mean i understand your a kid and a teenager going through puberty but i'm warning you now that if you bunk again or do something to get yourself in trouble, your not gonna be celebrating this day with us, is that understood, there will be no party for you!'

- 'Mum are you mocking me?'Robbie said shocked.

- 'No Robbie i'm dead serious with you, you know how much this day means to me and i'm not gonna let it be ruined, by noone, i really want this day to be about us, and if you wanna ruin that for yourself you 're gonna get paid for it cause then your birthday is not gonna be celebrated either, so that you know alright, i'm not here to extremely wanna punish you for everything but i wanna see a little effort from you baby!'Ronnie said serious.

- 'My birthday?'Robbie said still surprised by what her mum just told her.

- 'Yes, your birthday, if you think you can skip rules and do just what you want, whenever you want, i can just easily skip your birthday this year, i'm really serious about this Robbie so keep that in mind, don't think i'm just saying anything to scare you cause i'm really not kidding and i think you know when i am serious right'Ronnie said strict.

- 'Yes, ...i ehm i'm sorry mum, i don't wanna ruin anything for you, i know how long you've been waiting for this day'Robbie said laying her head back onher mums chest 'i love you too much to ruin something as big as that for you, and for Jack'.

- 'I think you've been waiting for this day a lot longer right'Ronnie said smiling.

- 'Yeah'Robbie said'and i'm sorry for being such a handfull mum'.

- 'Yes you are sometimes, and i love you lots too you doughnut, so i know you're gonna put some effort in to not ruin this day right'Ronnie said.

- 'Better keep Rox out of my way then'Robbie said.

- 'Baby it's not the bickering i'm so worried about, but it's the stupid stuff like the drinking, nicking my keys and sneaking of to the apartement, bunking off, fights at school or just outside, stuff like that'Ronnie said'and don't get me wrong, i'm not fond off the bickering ofcourse but that is not always intensiously your fault now is it'.

- 'Better lock me up in my room till next week then'Robbie joked.

- 'Oh it did cross my mind'Ronnie joked back'but then i would miss having this cute little face around me'.

Ronnie pinched both of Robbie's cheeks.

- 'Mum please let go, i will have red marks on my face tomorrow'Robbie said.

- 'Oh your such a dramaqueen just like your sister'Ronnie said'now do you wanna watch a movie with me'.

- 'Yeah alright, you pick one alright, i gotta go pee first'Robbie said getting out of the bed.

- 'And you're homework is done then babe, i mean after the movie i want you to go straight to bed'Ronnie said.

- 'Yes, it's done for tomorrow!'Robbie said as she left the bedroom.


	78. Chapter 78

Over the next week Robbie really had taken notice of the warnings she got by Ronnie and Jack. The thought of not being at her own parents wedding party was something she could not really bare, and knowing her mum was one to keep her word she might even not attend the whole wedding. And then ofcourse her birthday also coming up in a few weeks, now who would wanna tell her friends that her own parents would skip her birthday just cause she was in trouble. It made Robbie really think a little of her actions over the couple of months, the things that she did and got her in trouble. She had been looking so forward to seeing her mum and Jack, who was now her dad, finally getting married and saying yes to eachother. She would be having her little family then, like other kids did, with not having to explain anymore where her dad was or who he was, she thought it would make it all a little easier. Her dad was Jack now, Archie hopefully would be far away in her mind and not to be reminded of to much. She wanted to be on this weddingday ofcourse. It would be stupid to miss out on all of that just cause of trouble.

Robbie knew her mum was stressing alright, the closer they got to the weddingday the more quicker she got irritated about practically everything. Not especially with Robbie for a change, who for once was really trying her best to behave as much as she could, but with Roxy, who was moaning over dresses, and the party, and who to invite, and Glenda who was breathing down her neck the whole time about the same things. Robbie tried to stay a little out of her mums way when she was in one of those moods, knowing she could easily explode. She went to school, bunking off was definitely not an option for a long time. Teachers would immidiately call Ronnie or Jack or even Glenda and Roxy if they didn't get an answer. She got some detention for previous actions and got some detentionwork to do at home. After school she also helped Roxy out at the salon, which she actually loved. It was nice to spend some time seeing her sister as a businesswoman and on the other hand taking the mick out of some of the customers, Roxy kept giving Robbie faces and pretending to be them, it was such a laugh. After these busy days, Ronnie didn't even have to tell Robbie to get ready for bed, she wanted to go to bed being so tired everyday from such a full program.

The downside to all of this, for Robbie, was that Jay really turned out to be having the flue, so he was really sick at home which frustrated Robbie at first ofcourse. But she also got an earfull from Peter who, after he found out why Robbie skipped classes and found out what Jay had done, was a little distant and annoyed with her. He told her that he didn't understand why she would get herself in to so much trouble everytime. Robbie told him that she never did that intentionally, and that she just wasn't the person who just let people walk over her. Still Peter thought she was being a little selfish to not wanna spend time with him but to rather spend it at home being grounded. Robbie said she needed a little time to think since she didn't want to hurt Peter but to also not wanted someone else nagging her. "I already have 3 mums at home to do that"she had said and then had walked off and left Peter. At night she had send Peter a text to tell him she was sorry this all had happened and that she didn't want to loose Peter about all this. She still cared about him so much, he was a real positive vibe in her life. He had texted her back to take a little time to think about it and that he would also do the same. Robbie decided with all these things going on she just tried not to think about him but it was hard seeing him everyday at school ofcourse. Peter had also told Robbie to let go of Jay, that he had been drunk and that it just wasn't worthed. He had seen Jack a couple of times in the cafe and the minimarket and Jack had been treating him normal, so why would she get herself in more trouble again by doing something to Jay when the most important people to her Jack and Peter were alright. Robbie being really stuborn said that she would just let it, just for Peter to let him lay off about it.

Ofcourse there was this other matter that Robbie also had been thinking a lot about, Phil and Shirley. She just couldn't believe what she had heard that day, and sometimes she started to doubt herself if she had heard it right. She could not understand why Phil of all people, would steal from his own cousins money.

Just to be sure, she didn't tell anybody, she kept it to herself for now untill she was absolutely sure about it or of she would find something else out.

It was the weekend before the wedding and Roxy and Robbie were having breakfast at the cafe.

Roxy had to work at the salon today and Robbie was gonna help her out today again.

Robbie had been enjoying it so much that she didn't mind to work also on the weekend.

She still had parental eyes on her, so she really did make an effort and did her best.

Having to work at the salon all made it a little easy, she liked it.

She cleaned up after the staff, made coffee and served it to the customers.

She brought the dirty towels to the launderette and sometimes Roxy even let her answer the phone to make appointments but only when Roxy was there with her to check it, she really enjoyed that.

Roxy ofcourse, could be a little bossy as usual but Robbie didn't mind since this was work, they weren't at home so she could not just mouth her off in front off Kim and Jodie and the other girls, she had to be acting a little proffesional.

- 'We should be going over to the salon soon, see if Kim managed to find the salon on time for once'Roxy said'did you have enough to eat pixie?'

- 'Yeah, maybe wanna have another cup of tea ok?'' Robbie said taking the last bite of bacon.

- 'Yeah ofcourse'Roxy said as she saw Tanya and Gregg walk in'Ehm Robbie why don't we have some tea at the salon, oh i know what, why don't you walk over and see if Kim's there yet'.

- 'Excuse me but what are yoú gonna do then?'Robbie said not getting up yet until her sister was gonna.

- 'I have to talk to Tanya about something'Roxy said obviously wanting not the interference of her little sister there.

- 'That important ey?'Robbie asked finding it a bit strange that Roxy turned bossy on her all of a sudden.

- 'As a matter of fact yeah, now scram'Robbie!'Roxy said.

- 'Roxy, Robbie'Tanya said greeting both Mitchell sisters.

- 'Morning'Robbie said polite.

- 'I said scram, problem with your ears again Robbie?'Roxy said looking serious at her sister and making eyes to better leave now.

Robbie got up, and smiled at Tanya and Gregg, she then turned to Roxy again.

- 'Hope you manage by yourself today cause i'll be at home, you can call mum if you want me, but don't bother, you stuck up cow!'Robbie said walking away.

- 'Robbie!'Roxy raised her voice, but her sister ignored her and walked out of the cafe 'teenagers ey'she said making a face at Tanya and Gregg.

- 'Yeah tell me about it'Tanya said and sat down along with Gregg.

xxxxxxx

Robbie walked through Bridgestreet, a little irritated by her sisters sudden behaviour towards her.

She really wanted to work at the salon today but because of Roxy's behaviour just now, she wanted to make a statement to her sister, a little protest that she didn't like being treated like this by Roxy.

As she walked by the Vic she saw Kat and Alfie standing outside arguing a little.

The way Kat was waving with her arms, and Alfie just letting her rage and making funny faces at the people walking by, to make excuses for his loudmouthed wife, made Robbie laugh.

- 'Oi could you shut that big gob of yours, you make the sky crack if you keep yelling like that'Robbie said as she passed.

Kat turned around to see who had the nerve to speak to her like that, when she saw it was Robbie there was a little smile to be found on her face.

- 'The nerve to speak to me with a gob like that could only be the little-est Mitchell right'Kat said smiling.

- 'You alright?'Robbie asked.

- 'If you're carrying this around all day'Kat said pointing at her babybump'it's heavy you know and you're feet seem to be twice the size'.

- 'I was asking Alfie you dosy cow'Robbie said.

- 'I'm fine darlin'Alfie said'Kat just needed to let a little steam off'.

- 'You're calling me a dosy cow'Kat said softly grabbing one of Robbie's ears 'where's Ronnie, i'm sure she never let's you talk like that to older people'.

- 'Oh now you wanna be "older"people'Robbie said slowly taking Kats hand of her ears'sorry, ok'.

- 'Yeah alright, you're lucky your in my good books'Kat said pinching one of Robbie's cheeks.

- 'So how long before the baby's due then, must be not that long anymore right, i mean hopefully for you'Robbie asked.

- 'Just a couple of weeks, round the last week of the year'Kat said'you're gonna babysit for me when he's born?'

- 'Sure, i could do with some cash'Robbie said.

- 'Who said i was gonna pay ya?'Kat asked.

- 'Money still makes my world go round'Robbie said.

- 'Your earning some money at Roxy's then?'Alfie asked.

- 'Yeah i was gonna go there but she...well forget about it, i'm gonna go home for a bit, cool down before i do something i regret'Robbie said.

- 'Wise words little Robbie Wan Kenobbíe'Alfie said bowing down to Robbie with his hands folded.

- 'Stay out of trouble will ya!'Kat said as Robbie made her way home.

- 'I'll try'Robbie said as she walked through the park, just as Ronnie got out of the house.

- 'Hey my sweet, why aren't you over at the salon?'Ronnie asked as she walked up to Robbie.

- 'Roxy's being weird and all, i just wanted to come home and let some steam off, got a little angry with her'Robbie said.

- 'A little angry with Roxy, oh my, how did that happen?'Ronnie asked trying to act surprised like this was something very rare.

- 'The way she's treating me sometimes, one minute it's all oh babysis this and that, and the other minute it's Robbie go!'Robbie said.

Ronnie looked a bit confused at what Robbie was trying to explain.

- 'You wanna come with me to the Vic then, i'm gonna talk to Kat and Jane about the party Thursday'Ronnie said.

- 'Nooo'Robbie sighed and gave Ronnie a hug wanting her mum to give her one back, and like always she did.

- 'Baby, it's Roxy, you know how she is'Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss on the head.

- 'She takes me for granted'Robbie said.

- 'Yes she does'Ronnie said smiling'now what are you gonna do?'

- 'I'm gonna go over to the salon, but only till lunch, then she's on her own, i also earned a free weekend, i got a little homework to do'Robbie said.

- 'Then i'm telling you to come home at lunch, i don't want you to skip homework for working at Roxy's, besides you're still 15, you're not allowed to work a full day, be home around one and i'll have some lunch ready yeah?' Ronnie asked while giving Robbie's hair a ruffle.

- 'Alright, i'll see you later yeah, thanks mummy'Robbie said and walked away off to the salon.


	79. Chapter 79

On her way to the salon Robbie walked back through Bridgestreet.

She was in thoughts not noticing someone walking up to her.

She looked up when she noticed someone standing still in front of her and didn't move at all to get out of her way.

- 'Well well look who finally had the nerve to crawl out of his hole you weasel'Robbie said looking angry at Jay who did nothing and stood there with a cheeky smile.

- 'Sorry that i got you in so much trouble Mitchell, Ben told me'Jay said.

Robbie looked surprised.

She had been thinking about this moment for more then a week and this was not the way she expected it would go.

- 'Excuse me did i hear you right, did i hear you say you're sorry, are you mocking me?"Robbie asked a little confused.

- 'I know i've acted stupid at Bens party but ehm, well i was well wasted then, i think i also grabbed one of Glenda's breasts'Jay said putting his hands in his pockets and looking around a bit.

- 'I was gonna hit you so hard but when you're talking like this, i just can't, what a waste that would be, you're pathetic Jay, wait a whole week to tell me this, that you're sorry'Robbie said a little irritated that Jay seem to feel sorry.

This was so not the Jay she knew, cause she was gonna show the real Jay how she felt about what he had done to her and Peter.

Robbie pushed Jay aside and wanted to continue her walk to the salon.

- 'You're walking away from me Mitchell?'Jay said folding his arms together.

- 'It's Branning now you grass!'Robbie said.

- 'Is that all?'Jay asked with a little smirk on his face.

Robbie turned back around 'what do you mean "is that all", who's the one telling me he's sorry, you think i'm gonna waste my precious time on someone who says sorry?'

- 'You're the one walking away Mitchell'Jay said.

- 'Just cause you want to be a Mitchell doesn't mean i wanna stay one, go home little boy, you're not worthed to wait for'Robbie said.

- 'What do you see in mr goody two shoes anyway?'Jay said suddenly.

- 'He's more man then you'll ever be Jay'Robbie said pushing Jay.

Jay pushed Robbie against the window of the launderette"more man, i could show you who's more man then little mister Beale'.

- 'Oi, get your hands of her!'Someone yelled.

The teens both looked as they saw Carol coming out of the cafe.

- 'Didn't you hear what i said Jay, let go of her'Carol said grabbing Jay and pulling him of Robbie.

- 'This is non of your business!'Jay said.

- 'This is my niece you're messing with, so it is my business, now get away from her before i knock you back to nr 55!'Carol said with her hands on her hips warning Jay.

Jay made a kissing face to Robbie and winked, then walked away.

- 'You alright Robbie?'Carol asked concerned while Robbie was still keeping her eye on Jay.

- 'Robbie!'Carol asked again.

- 'Ehm yeah, yeah thanks, i'm alright, little scumbag'Robbie said trying to divide her attention to both Carol and Jay.

- 'Scumbag, what was that all about?'Carol asked.

- 'Nothing, he just is'Robbie said.

- 'Alright, i guess, so where were you heading, you suppose to be at Roxy's then, i mean Glenda told me you've been working there'Carol said as they both headed to Turpin road where both the bookies and the salon were close by.

- 'Yeah i was on my way there'Robbie said.

- 'Alright let's go then'Carol said.

- 'Thanks for that but i was alright'Robbie said'"auntie"Carol'Robbie smiled at Carol.

- 'Well you are my niece now and i'm your aunt, gotta look out for my family a little, whether you like it or not'Carol said.

- 'You're alright i guess, i could do worse'Robbie said cheeky.

- 'Oi watch that mouth of yours!'Carol grinned a bit giving Robbie a little slap on her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Robbie arrived at the salon Roxy was already there, sitting behind the desk filing her nails.

- 'Decided to turn up then, you're sure you really wanna spend time with your "stuck up sister"then?'She said looking at her younger sister.

- 'Just shut your gob Roxy or i'm outta here again!'Robbie said and sat down on the sofa where already some customers were sitting who were looking a little shocked at what they just heard.

- 'Better keep your calm and do as your told Robbie or i'll send you home and you can stay in that room of yours instead!'Roxy said.

- 'You want me to leave now do you, here we go again Roxy, you telling me what to do, i'm not your skivvy, and another thing, you ain't mum!'Robbie said raising her voice to her sister who's patience was not that long anymore.

Roxy calmly put her file down and got of her chair, and walked over to the sofa.

She looked at the customers who had their eyes on the two arguing sisters.

Roxy coughed a little and grabbed Robbie's arm pulling her of the sofa.

- 'Raise that gob of yours again and i'll smack you one'Roxy whispered in Robbie's ear, as she took her little mouthy sister outside.

- 'Roxy let go of me!'Robbie said trying to get out of her sisters hands.

- 'Don't you dare speak to me like that again, especially in front of the customers!'Roxy said strict.

- 'And i said to let go of me!'Robbie said trying to wiggle out of her sisters firm grip.

- 'You better start cooling down a bit or you can just go straight home!'Roxy said still holding Robbie's arm.

- 'Fine, i wasn't gonna stay for long anyway'Robbie said angry'the way you treated me in front of Tanya, what was that all about?'

- 'I just needed to have a talk with Tanya, and no kids were aloud alright'Roxy said looking around not wanting to draw some attention from people walking by.

- 'She's given you tips on how to pick up guys as fit as Gregg?'Robbie said trying to be smart again.

- 'Are you trying to be funny?'Roxy said serious looking

- 'You're just so full of it Roxanne'Robbie said taking Roxy's hand of hers.

- 'Now you can come in and behave, and stop acting like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum, and help me out or you can go straight home and stay there, i'm not gonna have you acting like this in there with customers around!'Roxy said.

- 'Me acting, take a look at yourself you gobby cow, looked into a mirror recently now who's acting, and you're not telling me what to do Roxanne'Robbie said with a little attitude.

- 'Alright, i'm not having this, just go home Robbie, i'm done with you, i don't want you here anymore!'Roxy said folding her arms on her chest.

- 'Fine find someone else stupid enough to help you out then'Robbie said walking away.

- 'Robbie...come back, i didn't mean it like that'Roxy said, already feeling sorry for what she just blurred out.

- 'You don't want me there, you just said'Robbie said looking at her sister'i heard you loud and clear'.

- 'I'm sorry alright, shouldn't opened my big gob'Roxy said.

- 'I'm sure it'll be back soon'Robbie said walking back.

- 'Come on, i do want your help in there, please?'Roxy said.

- 'I gotta go home round lunch ok, i have homework to do and mum doesn't want me to skip that for working here'Robbie said.

- 'Yeah alright, now come on'Roxy said reaching out her arm then put it round Robbie's shoulder.

- 'I'm sorry too, just don't treat me like you can do with me whatever you like'Robbie said.

Roxy gave Robbie a kiss and then they both walked back in to the salon.


	80. Chapter 80

Round lunchtime, Ronnie was making soup and sandwiches in the kitchen when Glenda came in.

- 'Hiya darling, oh what lovely smell is that, is that chickensoup you're making?'Glenda asked putting her purse down on the table.

- 'Yes,and could you please take your purse from the table and put it somewhere else please'Ronnie said.

- 'Yes mum!'Glenda said smiling 'can i have some when your done?'

- 'Ofcourse'Ronnie said stirring in the pan with soup'Jack and Robbie are on their way home for lunch, there's enough for everyone, do you have to go back to the bookies later?'

- 'No, i'm done for today'Glenda said as she sat down.

- 'Could you take Amy then this afternoon, i want Robbie to make her homework but i also still have to take her to get some suitable shoes for the wedding first'Ronnie said.

- 'Can't Jack take her, i mean Amy?'Glenda said 'i ehm, i got some other plans'.

- 'Jack already stayed home this morning with her while i was at the Vic and he's over at Dot's now, he only comes home for lunch, then he has to go to the club, and Roxy's at the salon, and taking her with us, well i think i already gonna have my hands full with Robbie, finding her shoes she's probably never gonna wear again'Ronnie said.

- 'I'm sorry'Glenda said'oh ehm Carol said she caught Jay this morning pushing Robbie or something, they were arguing about something'.

- 'Oh really'Ronnie said'so what did Carol do then?'

- 'Well she told Jay to leave Robbie alone and he walked on, she walked with Robbie to the salon'Glenda said.

- 'Hmm'Ronnie said'something happened at Ben's party, i just don't know what, i know it has to do with Jay since he grassed on her and Peter, she only won't tell me'.

- 'Well there she is my little darling'Glenda said as Robbie got home.

Robbie gave Glenda a kiss and a hug 'hi mum'.

Then she walked over to Ronnie and took a peek in the pot Ronnie was stirring in.

- 'Ahh soup, i love soup, i'm starving'Robbie said putting her arms around Ronnie's waist.

- 'Baby i'm cooking here, carefull, why don't you go wash up and see if Amy's awake yet, Jack put her down for a nap before he went out and she's still sleeping'Ronnie said.

- 'Little sleepyhead ey, just like her mummy, Rox doesn't even blink if the world does explode'Robbie said as she wanted to walk out of the kitchen.

- 'Excuse me but you were born sleeping darling, had to wake you up when you got out, remember Ronnie?'Glenda said smiling, winking at Ronnie.

- 'Yeah that was cause i was already bored with you lot'Robbie said.

- 'Pardon?'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah, inside it felt like you were always havin a party in there, you hardly slept during the pregnancy, you were very alive in there'Glenda said'ohh i remember when i wanted to go to bed you still were moving in there,it was like you were saying mummy i'm not done partying yet'.

- 'Well i wasn't but you still went to sleep anyway...like i said boring, and might i say snorring boring'Robbie said smiling at Ronnie who was grinning a little.

_Robbie knew Ronnie wasn't really fond of the way Glenda's told the stories about her being pregnant with Robbie._

_The fact that Glenda talked about having the best pregnancy and all just never made sense to leave that beautifull baby when she was only a couple months old._

_But because of Glenda leaving the girls, it made Ronnie become Robbie's mum._

_And for Robbie there was no other mum thén Ronnie, end off._

- 'Alright shusss you, that's enough coming out of that big mouth of yours, by the way what was going on with you and Jay today?'Glenda asked suddenly.

- 'Me and Jay?'Robbie asked surprised.

- 'Mum said that Carol caught him pushing you or something, right mum'Ronnie said.

- 'It was nothing, i'm gonna wash up ok'Robbie said quickly walking out of the kitchen.

- 'Robbie?'Ronnie said.

- 'She's hiding something'Glenda said sitting down.

- 'Hmm'Ronnie said'just let it ok, i'll ask her again later'.

Robbie walked up the stairs as Jack walked through the front door.

- 'Hiya munchkin, you alright?' Jack said taking his coat off.

- 'Dad, yeah i'm gonna wash up and see if Ames is up yet'Robbie said walking upstairs.

Jack walked to the kitchen.

- 'Hey my love'Ronnie said giving Jack a kiss hello'how was Dot and your dad?'

- 'They were alright, looking forward to Thursday, Dot's gonna be in the car with Vanessa and the girls, dad's gonna stay home, Patrick is gonna stay with him, we'll pick him up for the receptionparty, it's a bit too much to be up and about all day'Jack said.

- 'And Max will drive you right?'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah, Max will drive me in my car, oh and Carol's coming with us'Jack said.

- 'And Roxy, will drive me Robbie and mum then, Robbie or mum can hold Amy on their lap, the carseat won't fit in anymore, but it's just a 10 minutedrive'Ronnie said.

- 'Are there other people going, you know like Phil and Shirley, and Billy?'Glenda asked.

- 'No we'll see them at the reception after, think Bianca, Ricky and Whitney are coming, and Pat's gonna look after the younger kids'Jack said.

Robbie walked into the kitchen holding Amy 'look there's daddy'she said handing her over to Jack.

- 'So Rox's still at the salon then?'Jack asked.

- 'Yeah, ehm could you take Amy again this afternoon babe, i really need to go look for shoes for our little monkey here'Ronnie said as she rufled her hand through Robbie's hair.

Jack nodded at Ronnie giving Amy a kiss.

- 'Shoes?'Robbie asked'new trainers then?'

- 'No Robbie shoes for the wedding ofcourse, you thought you were gonna wear some trainers then?'Ronnie asked smiling a little of disbelieve.

- 'Well, hoping yeah'Robbie said'mum but can we also look for trainers then while we're there?'

- 'I'll be glad if we can't find something you're gonna actually like Robbie'Ronnie said a little strict, knowing that if she'd give Robbie just the one finger she would take her whole hand and they would be looking for trainers instead of the shoes they went out to get.

Robbie sighed.

- 'Come on and sit down, there's also homework to get done today'Glenda said pointing as to wear she wanted Robbie to sit down.

- 'Jack can i come with you to the club tomorrow, or tonight maybe, please daddy?' Robbie asked in a sweet way trying to wind Jack around her finger, as she sat down grabbing a breadroll.

- 'Ehm have you forgotten your recent behaviour sweetie, hmm?'Ronnie asked looking serious pouring the soup in the soupbowls.

- 'No,ofcourse not "mummy"Robbie said a little sarcastic 'but i could work at the club also right?'.

- 'We'll see it after the wedding and all yeah, first try to behave yourself for a little while, see if you can keep that up?'Jack said winking at Robbie while feeding Amy.

- 'You already work at your sisters salon, that's more then enough for a girl your age darling, you still need time for your schoolwork and a have a some rest, you're still a baby'Glenda said raising one of her eyebrows grabbing the pepper to add to her soup.

- 'I'm not a baby alright, mum how long are you and dad gonna be away after the wedding?'Robbie asked looking a little concerned.

- 'Fridaymorning we'll leave and we'll be back the Wednesday after, why?'Jack asked.

- 'Just so you know i'm not a baby and not looking forward to be treated like one when you both are away'Robbie said to Jack and Ronnie but was looking at Glenda.

- 'We're gonna be fine darling'Glenda said padding Robbie on the back.

- 'Don't you worry and it's not even a week'Jack said.

- 'And we'll be calling you everyday lovey'Ronnie said putting her hand on Robbie's.

- 'Are you gonna stay overnight at the hotel then Thursday?'Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah we'll leave after the party, go back to the hotel where we getting married and then in the morning we'll leave, we'll leave real early sweetheart so you're still sleeping when we do, so it's no use to go home, sleep a little and then leave'Jack said smiling a little at Robbie feeling she was gonna miss having her parents around and feeling that she was gonna be stuck with Glenda instead.

Jack felt flattered.

- 'Well if it's only for just a couple of hours sleep couldn't you just sleep here then, i mean why pay for something you hardly gonna use right'Robbie said looking to the floor leaning back in her chair.

- 'The little one's actually right'Glenda said'by the time you finally fall asleep you already have to get up, if you'll get much sleep anyway'.

Glenda winked at Ronnie and Jack, obviously meaning something with that.

- 'Thanks "nann"Robbie said softly but Ronnie ánd Glenda heard.

- 'Did you just call me nann?'Glenda said looking surprised.

- 'Oi, that's mum for you, is that clear!'Ronnie said sharp.

- 'And i'm Robbie, not a "baby", or "the little one" i mean i am in the room'Robbie said being smart.

Both Ronnie and Glenda looked at Robbie and then at eachother.

- 'Right, now eat your soup, it's gonna get cold and i wanna leave right after lunch to get the shopping over and done with'Ronnie said to stop the conversation.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the afternoon after they had their shopping done, Ronnie took Robbie to have a little drink before going back to the square again.

- 'Ehm a coke and some orangejuice please'Ronnie said to the waitress as she put some of the bags down on the floor.

- 'Thanks for the trainers ánd the clothes mum, you're the best'Robbie said leaning over giving her mum a kiss.

- 'Well it's because you were really co-operating today, i'm glad we got the shoes for the wedding, you really like them then?'Ronnie asked.

- 'For a wedding they're alright'Robbie said'so you better be getting married only once'Robbie said a little cheeky.

Ronnie grinned.

The waitress put the drinks on the table.

- 'Ta'Ronnie said as she took a sip of the juice'so you're excited for Thursday then babe?'

- 'Are you kidding me'Robbie said'i'm always gonna remember that day mum'.

- 'I know you will sweetie'Ronnie said'so ehm, now what was that about you and Jay then?'

- 'Oh now i see what you're getting at, first the clothes and the trainers and then you want something in return, am i right?'Robbie said.

- 'I just wanna know why Jay has to push you, or what you two are arguing about?'Ronnie said'i wanna know why he did that to you?'

- 'Just drop it mum, it's dealt with ok'Robbie said looking around.

- 'Does it have anything to do with Ben's homecomingparty then?'Ronnie asked'i mean, Jay told us about you and Peter sneaking off right'.

- 'Whatever mum'Robbie said still not wanting to talk about it.

- 'Fine then'Ronnie said'be that way'.

- 'Wanna return my stuff now, do ya, cause then the weddingshoes are the first to be going, just so you know'Robbie said holding on to the two other bags with the clothes and the trainers.

- 'Little cheek you are'Ronnie said'alright as soon as we finish our drinks we'll be heading home, you could do some homework, maybe tonight we could order some pizza if you want?'

Robbie nodded as she drank her glass of coke.


	81. Chapter 81

At night after dinner Robbie was making her homework as promised.

She decided she was gonna try to do most of it so she could have a lazy Sunday the next day.

When she got up to get to the bathroom she heard voices downstairs, it didn't sound like talking anymore, but they were raised voices.

She sat on the stairs for a moment and listened, it sounded like an argument between Ronnie and Roxy.

She walked down the stairs to find out what the argument was about.

It was probably another stupid argument they had cause they were all stressed out the more the wedding was coming along.

It had happened a couple times last week, still she was curious enough to find out what it was about this time.

She sighed and then walked into the livingroom.

Both older woman looked at Robbie as she sat down comfortably on the sofa looking at both women like she was gonna watch a good movie or something.

Ronnie was standing by the window and Roxy was sitting in the armchair.

Both women looked stressed and upset with eachother.

- 'What's going on?'Robbie asked'i could hear you both upstairs'.

- 'Maybe you should go back there Robbie'Roxy said looking at her young sister.

- 'Well, i can't concentrate on my homework when you two are yelling at eachother Roxanne'Robbie said'so what is it this time, someone forgot to put the milk back in the fridge, put the top back on the toothpaste, or didn't you water the plants today mum?' Robbie was saying it on purpose to show them that they probably were arguing about some silly thing again like before.

- 'You're sister has been busy trying to throw us out'Ronnie then said angry folding her arms together looking at Roxy.

- 'Excuse me?"Robbie asked looking at Roxy a little confused, not understanding what Ronnie just said 'throwing us out, out of what?'

- 'The house Robbie, your sister has sold the house, without telling any of us'Ronnie said.

- 'Excuse me, that's not how it happened, you three were already gonna move to Jack's apartement or did you forget about that, and we talked about selling it right, i got a good price for it'Roxy yelled'at least get a little of my money back alright'.

- 'Moving to Jack's, i thought that was only for a week or so, i could still have my room here you said, i don't know if i even wanna move there for good'Robbie said looking at Ronnie.

- 'Don't look at me sweetie it's your sister who's made it definitive for all of us!'Ronnie said walking around the table, looking irritated and stressed.

- 'They were gonna move there anyway Robbie'Roxy said'the only question was when, and don't you dare make it look as if this is all my fault Ron!'.

- 'Well what about you Amy and mum?'Robbie asked.

- 'Well thank you for caring about us, at least somebody does, we're gonna move to the upstairs-apartement'Roxy said looking still angry at Ronnie.

- 'Does mum know yet?'Robbie asked.

- 'No ofcourse not, she didn't think about it Robbie, didn't you Roxy, just like she never thinks about anything but herself!'Ronnie yelled.

- 'Thinking about myself, i bought this house so we all could move in here instead of living at that crappy apartement together on Georgestreet remember, i was good for that right'Roxy yelled at Ronnie.

- 'We were doing fine there, Robbie and me'Ronnie said.

- 'And that was aunty Peg's fault for kicking us out, well sort off, i thought we were happy when Roxy took us out of Georgestreet mum'Robbie said'anyways so when are we moving then, next month, what?'.

- 'Tell her Roxy, tell her what the plans are, you seem to be organising all our lifes these days?'Ronnie said sitting down putting her head in her hands.

- 'Mum!'Robbie said seeing that her mother was getting more upset.

- 'Well this week...'Roxy started.

- 'This week are you out of your mind Roxy, we have a wedding this week, in just a couple of days you dosy cow'Robbie said getting a little annoyed not liking being rushed into anything.

- 'I know that wasn't that clever, alright Robbie'Roxy said raising her voice to her younger sister.

- 'You think?'Robbie said.

- 'I'm gonna ask Tanya if we can settle for next week or so, give us a little time to pack'Roxy said.

- 'Tanya, Tanya as in Láuren and Abi's mum Tanya, Gregg's Tanya'Robbie said in disbelieve.

- 'Yes, Tanya and Gregg made a very nice offer, that's why i wanted you out of the cafe this morning'Roxy said.

- 'She's been making deals behind our back and now she breaks it to us, seriously Rox can you ever think of someone else instead of yourself'Ronnie said.

- 'Deals behind your back, it's me who paid for it in the first place!'Roxy said.

- 'I can't believe this, what about Jack, you told him then?'Robbie asked Ronnie.

- 'I called him at the club'Ronnie said.

- 'But he already knew you were moving there right Veronica, cause you were planning this all along to move into Jacks after the wedding, so i don't see why you're making such a big fuss about it'Roxy said'you're just reacting like a loonatic cause it's your weddingday this week'.

- 'Oh i am sorry for getting married this week Roxanne, i'm sorry we planned this before you selling the house, sorry that we now seem to be in your way!'Ronnie yelled not staying calm anymore with her younger sister.

- 'You know what, i'm actually done with all of you crazy lot, i just wanted to have a normal family for once, and here it is again, The Disfunctionals at their best'Robbie said raising her voice of getting angry at this whole situation'i'm just gonna go to school this week and you figure it out if you're gonna move or if you're gonna get married even, i don't give a toss anymore i just had about enough of all of you, i hate it when you do that like you do all the time, you lot ruin everything!'

Robbie shouted out of frustration, thinking her whole world came crashing down all of a sudden.

With her quick thinking she thought that maybe now the whole weddingday was gonna be ruined also, and that her mum and Jack would have another excuse to split up, because of Roxy throwing them out and Ronnie probably would stand up for Roxy in the end, against Jack.

A thousand thoughts went through her mind.

She walked out of the livingroom leaving the two blond woman standing there.

She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

- 'Happy?'Ronnie said looking at Roxy raising her eyebrows.

- 'Shut up, i'll fix it alright'Roxy said.

Ronnie sighed 'You damn right better fix it or you 'll have me to answer to!'Ronnie said leaving the room while Roxy was left in the livingroom biting off her nails and starring.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Robbie crossed the square and ran over to nr 45, the Beales house. Since Robbie didn't have her phone yet she couldn't call Peter.

And allthough they were still having their breathing space, she really wanted him to hold her.

She rang the bell and waited.

The door opened and Jane opened the door.

- 'Robbie?'Jane said'ehm are you ok darling?' noticing that Robbie had tears welling up in her eyes.

- 'Is Peter in?'Robbie asked not wanting Jane to tell what was going on.

- 'I'm sorry love he's not in, Ian took him and Bobby for Pizza and a movie tonight'Jane said feeling sorry for Robbie.

- 'Oh, ehm well, ok ehm, i'll talk to him later then, thanks'Robbie said and walked away immediately. Jane saw Robbie walking into Bridgestreet, then she went back into the house again.

xxxxxxxx

The Vic was busy, as Alfie was tending bar Jack and Max walked in for a drink before going home.

- 'Can we have 2 bears here Alfie'Jack called.

- 'alright lads, just a minute please, it's been a great night, but a busy one'Alfie said serving other punters too.

Then alfie walked over to the 2 brothers.

- 'Busy tonight ey Alfie'Max said.

- 'Yeah, Stacey just left, Ryan will be here in a minute, Trace is helping Mo out in the kitchen with some snacks and Kat is getting some bottles out of the barrelstore'Alfie said.

Alfie got the men their beer and had to move over to other punters, he really didn't have much time for socialtalk.

- 'So Tan and Gregg bought the house then?'Max asked.

- 'Yeah, they obviously made Roxy a deal she couldn't refuse but timing is another thing, Ron is furious'Jack said.

- 'What about you, you wanna live in your apartement, i mean as a little family with Ronnie and Robbie?'Max asked.

- 'Well i don't mind, i mean, i will miss Amy, but she'll be upstairs, but we have a little more privacy then with Roxy or Glenda around, i mean i have to make an appointement to use the bath or Glenda will be welling in it'Jack said smiling.

Max started laughing 'i know what you mean, i can see the problem, i have 4 women in my house and me and Darren'Max said.

- 'It's just that Roxy didn't tell us that she got an offer from Tan and Gregg, i don't know, i understand that she get's a little money back, but like i said timing isn't Roxy's thing'Jack said'i'm just gonna have a drink and then head home, see what they're up to, if there's anything of them left'.

Jack's phone rang "RONNIE"it flashed on the screen.

- 'Hiya darling, i'm just having a quick drink with Max and then i'll be home alright?'Jack said.

- 'Robbie ran off after hearing Jack, she got really angry, i thought she would just go outside and come back in, but it's been like almost an hour and it's getting dark'Ronnie said worried.

- 'Alright, i'll go and look around then yeah, you stay home with the phone alright, don't worry she'll be alright, she probably needed to let off some steam'Jack said trying to calm Ronnie down.

- 'What?'Max asked.

- 'Robbie, ran off angry, she's been out for about an hour, i'm gonna have a look around'Jack said'you coming?'

- 'Yeah ofcourse'Max said as he put his beer down.

- 'Alfie, if you see my teenage daughter would you give me a call mate?'Jack called over to Alfie.

- 'Don't worry mate, we will do'Alfie said.


	82. Chapter 82

Kat walked into the barrel store to get some new bottles of Vodka and Whisky they were out of in the pub. When she wanted to walk back she thought she heard something.

She turned another light on and saw Robbie sitting behind a barrel of beer.

- 'God you wanna cause me to pop this one out early' Kat said a little shocked not expecting to find someone in there.

Robbie didn't say anything and just looked at Kat standing there, looking at her.

- 'What are you doing here darling, you in trouble or something? 'Kat asked putting the bottles down.

Robbie put her head in her hands and started crying.

- 'Hey, what are the tears for, so emotional for seeing me again, i was joking about the baby to pop out early you know' Kat joked a little to break the ice.

She lifted Robbie's arm to make her wanna stand up 'Get off that cold floor you doughnut common, Kat'll make you some nice hot tea upstairs, common there you go'.

Robbie didn't say anything and let Kat take her upstairs to the apartment upstairs from the Vic. The place she lived for a couple years when she, Ronnie and Roxy came over from Ibiza, only to attend at Phil's wedding but then decided to stay in Walford.

- 'Sit down darling and tell Kat what's going on?' Kat said as they walked into the kitchen.

Robbie still didn't say anything.

- 'Are you in some kind of trouble again, i mean i know you love, i know that's your middle name am i right?' Kat asked 'or did something happen to you?'

- 'Roxy sold the house' Robbie said fidgeting with the spoon Kat just gave her 'she sold the house today, just before the wedding, and now we all have to move out'.

- 'Today?' Kat asked 'you have to move out today?'

- 'No, in a couple of days' Robbie said 'mum has been so stressed all week already, and now this, we're gonna move to dad..Jack's apartment, and Roxy Ames and Glenda move into the upstairs apartment'.

- 'Well at least you'll have a new place to live then,it's not really like you have nowhere to go right' Kat said.

- 'Yeah but now mum's really angry with Roxy, and they're arguing and all, i've seen this so many times before, they argue and then Jack gets involved and he gets angry and then mum and him get angry at each other and in the end mum will stick up for Rox and...'Robbie paused.

- 'And what?' Kat said.

- 'We're the most dysfunctional family on the square Kat, it's all gonna end in misery it always does' Robbie said 'what if they call off the wedding?' Robbie started crying.

Kat got up from her chair and walked over to Robbie and pulled her close.

- 'They're gonna get married i promise you, don't you worry darling, they'll figure something out' Kat said wondering if these were the right words to say.

Then Alfie came upstairs to see what had happened to Kat.

- 'Hiya darling, hey look who we have here, hey hey what's with the tears?'Alfie said 'they're looking for ya you know that, your dad, Max, your mum probably'.

- 'My dad?' Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah he told me to keep an eye out for his beautiful princes' Alfie said winking at Kat.

- 'Give them a call that she's over here yeah, don't want to worry them about another thing right?' Kat said looking at Robbie' here's your tea darling, drink it and you feel a lot better, and like i said don't worry cause they're gonna get married Thursday i promise you!'

Robbie drank her tea and just starred at Kat and Alfie talking.

Then Alfie left the kitchen while making a phonecall to Jack.

About 15 minutes later, Jack walked into the kitchen, upstairs of the Vic, where Robbie was still sitting on one of the kitchenchairs.

- 'Hey munchkin, you alright then?' Jack said as he kneeled down next to Robbie.

Robbie immediately put her arms around Jack's neck, and like she was just a little child, Jack picked her up and stood up again holding Robbie who put her legs around his waist and her head in his neck.

- 'Hey princess, what's this, i'm here, shhh dad's here alright' Jack said trying to comfort Robbie with his words and soothing her back.

- 'She's ehm, she's worried because of all the moving drama, and that you and Ronnie are not gonna get married Thursday because of it, cause she thinks she's part of an dysfunctional family' Kat said winking at Jack.

- 'Dysfunctional yes definitely, but don't worry darling it'll all be alright and your mum and i are gonna get married Thursday, if it's the last thing i'll do alright, come on let's get you home, your mum's worried about ya' Jack said as he thanked Kat for listening to Robbie.

Robbie tears were still welling in her eyes, she just wanted to be held by Jack's strong arms, she felt like a little girl who just wanted her daddy to comfort her and say it was all gonna be alright.

Jack then left the Vic carrying Robbie across the square to nr 27.

Before opening the door Jack put Robbie down.

Robbie looked at Jack.

- 'Dad, did you mean it, I mean, you are gonna marry mum Thursday right?'Robbie asked.

Jack stroked softly through Robbie's hair.

- 'I promise you darling, don't you worry, Thursday night we'll be the Branningfamily, you, me and your mum ok' Jack said.

A little smile came over Robbie's face but vanished as soon they entered the house.

As they got in Robbie said she just wanted to go upstairs.

- 'You don't wanna talk to your mum first then?' Jack asked while the living room door opened and Ronnie walked into the hallway.

- 'Where have you been Robbie, I've been worried about you?' Ronnie said concerned.

- 'No, i just wanna go upstairs' Robbie said looking from Ronnie to Jack as she answered his question.

Ronnie and Jack watched Robbie walk up the stairs.

- 'She's angry with me then?' Ronnie asked not understanding how Robbie could be angry with her for something Roxy started obviously.

- 'She was upstairs at the Vic talking with Kat, Kat said she's afraid the wedding will be off cause of Roxy selling the house, she's afraid you and me will have a fight over Roxy and you'll take her side in the end and then we split up again' Jack smiled a little.

Ronnie sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

- 'Go on, go upstairs and talk to her' Jack said 'i already carried her home'.

- 'You carried her?'Ronnie asked surprised.

- 'She put her arms around my neck at Kat's and wouldn't let go of me' Jack said.

- 'You're her daddy, her hero, and i love him very much too' Ronnie said melting a little then putting her arms around Jack kissing him.

- 'Why don't you go upstairs, see if she's alright and tell her not to worry' Jack said 'where's Roxy?'.

- 'She's upstairs too, Amy's having a temperature, i think she was gonna try to phone Tanya see if she can work something out with her and Gregg' Ronnie said.

Ronnie went upstairs and walked straight to Robbie's room.

Robbie was laying on her bed and for a minute Ronnie thought it looked like she was already asleep.

Ronnie lay down next to her and put her arm around Robbie.

- 'Hey you monkey, did you really think that we were gonna call off the wedding?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Whatever mum, just do what you have to do, you and Roxy always do' Robbie said not looking at Ronnie.

Ronnie sighed.

- 'Stop, I know you really care about it, this is what you have been looking forward too for a very long time, but first of all this has nothing to do with you alright, this is Roxy at her fullest, and at the moment i think she's calling Tanya to work something out, or at least a later moving date' Ronnie said' we were gonna move into Jacks anyway right?'

- 'This is also about me mum, you said i could keep my room here and now i can't, now in maybe a week or so i have no room here anymore, and then the three of us are living together, and Roxy Ames and mum upstairs, it's gonna be different' Robbie said turning her face to Ronnie.

- 'Of course it's gonna be different, but they'll be upstairs, nothing really different about that right, i mean, we're upstairs now and Jack is downstairs' Ronnie said trying to take a little tension off making a joke about it.

- 'Don't talk to me as if i'm stupid mum, us living apart is not gonna have Roxy sitting on your sofa in the mornings or having me sleep upstairs in Roxy's room' Robbie said.

- 'Oh and you sleep in Roxy's room now everyday too, do ya?'Ronnie said' You still can sleep up there once in a while if you want, and they can still have breakfast or dinner downstairs with us a couple times a week if you want, or you can have it upstairs with them' Ronnie said' i know it's gonna be a little different but it's not as if they're living say at Georgestreet, now that would have been very different'.

- 'Why can't we just be normal like other family's' Robbie said.

- 'It would bore the life out of ya my little love' Ronnie said giving Robbie a tight cuddle 'every day the same things, you would climb up the walls'.

- 'I don't think Walford does "normal" 'Robbie said.

- 'See, we fit in perfectly then' Ronnie said' now i don't want you to worry so much yeah, these are grown up things and not for you to worry about ok, let me and your sister handle it'.

- 'Thought it was a grown up thing?' Robbie said.

- 'Roxy is Roxy' Ronnie said sighing.

- 'Don't be such a hypocrite mum' Robbie then said.

- 'Excuse me?' Ronnie said sitting up.

- 'Like it's all Roxy's fault, i mean it's not really clever to sell at this moment, but i hate it when you're not straight with me, just like you hate it when i'm not being straight with you mum, or when I lie to you, you've been nagging me about it my whole life' Robbie said 'you said we were just gonna be at Jack's to see if i could sleep better there, i mean without the dreaming and all, but you already knew you wanted the three of us living there, you lied to me'.

- 'Well.. 'Ronnie said a little stunned by what Robbie just accused her of.

Robbie got off the bed and walked out of her bedroom.

- 'Robbie come here, please' Ronnie tried but Robbie didn't come back.

There was a little knock on Roxy's door and Robbie walked in.

- 'Rox can we talk?' Robbie asked softly, noticing Amy was asleep on Roxy's lap, who was sitting in the rocking chair.

- 'What? 'Roxy tried to speak softly 'where did you go?'

- 'The Vic' Robbie said as she sat down on Roxy's bed.

- 'The Vic?' Roxy asked confused 'why did you go there for?'

- 'I just ended up there alright, look i asked if we could talk alright, i don't particularly want to talk about that, i wanna know why you didn't tell us a little earlier, I mean about selling the house'.

- 'It just came up Robbie, Tanya and Gregg were looking for a house near the square, i overheard them talking at the cafe last week, and well with all the commotion in this house, everyone walking on egg shelves all day long, i thought it was best to keep it quiet, I just didn't expect them to get it all finalized with the finances this fast, it came as much as a surprise to me as to you alright' Roxy said as she slowly got up to put Amy in her cot.

- 'Alright' Robbie said' what a mess'.

- 'It's not a mess, and it certainly isn't your mess you hear me, Ronnie is just stressed out and it shows, after the wedding day she'll be alright, don't worry she's got a lot to think of because of that' Roxy said.

- 'I just called her a liar' Robbie said sniffing at one of Roxy's expensive perfumes.

- 'Robbie you didn't 'Roxy said as she took the bottle out of Robbie's hands, giving a little slap on them and put it back on the dresser.

- 'Why didn't she say we were gonna move there permanently, i mean what if someone else already was living in the upstairs apartment, then where would you go?' Robbie said putting some hand creme on.

- 'Well, that is not the case alright, you're gonna move in downstairs and mum, Amy and me are gonna be upstairs, don't worry about the "what if's" Robbie, now i want you to do something alright' Roxy said.

- 'Yeah but what..' Robbie said.

- 'Robbie Shuss!'Roxy said putting her hand on her sisters mouth.

- 'What then?' Robbie asked pushing Roxy's hand away.

- 'I want you to go apologize to Ronnie alright' Roxy said.

- 'But..' Robbie protested.

- 'Now Robbie!'Roxy said holding Robbie's face 'listen to your dosy cow of a sister for once yeah'.

Roxy gave Robbie a kiss on her forehead 'love you babysis and if i ever catch you drinking in the Vic you got another thing coming!.

Robbie shook her head as she got up and left the room.

Robbie walked down the stairs and when she got downstairs she saw Ronnie in the kitchen cleaning the kitchen table.

She watched her for a minute then took a deep breath and walked over.

Ronnie stopped a minute as Robbie walked in then walked over to the sink to rinse out the cloth she was doing the table with.

- 'Did you get all of your homework done then?' Ronnie said without looking at Robbie.

- 'Mum i..' Robbie said.

- 'I asked you something Robbie?' Ronnie said putting on hand on her hips.

- 'Mum i'm not here to talk about my homework ok' Robbie said.

- 'Oh let me guess ehm...you wanna accuse me again of being a liar?' Ronnie said 'hmm?'

- 'I'm sorry mum alright' Robbie said 'but you told me this move was just for a little while, you could have been honest with me straight away, what were you gonna tell me after we moved in, if i would've asked to move back to the house again'.

- 'It's just decisions parents make alright, and they're maybe not always the good ones' Ronnie said.

- 'Right' Robbie said shaking her head 'you know what a kids decision is?'

- 'What's that?' Ronnie asked not understanding what Robbie meant by that.

- 'Telling you that i don't like you at this moment' Robbie said and then walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

Ronnie sat down at one of the chairs and poured herself a glass of wine.

She took a sip and starred at the hallway.

Then she got up and walked upstairs again.

She walked over to Robbie's room again just like before.

Robbie was sitting at her desk looking in one of her schoolbooks.

Robbie looked up when she heard the door open but turned her head back to her schoolbook again when she saw it was Ronnie.

- 'I want to talk about this Robbie, i don't want us to go to bed feeling like this alright' Ronnie said.

- 'Another "parental" decision you just made did ya?'?Robbie said.

- 'Alright, i'm sorry too ok' Ronnie said 'i know i should have said something to you about moving to Jack's in the first place, but with all the wedding arrangements and all the stress…'

- 'Bull mum and you know it' Robbie said standing up raising her voice 'you've had plenty of time to tell me.

- 'Could you just calm down Robbie, i'm still not one of your girlfriends your talking to alright, now come sit here with me please?' Ronnie asked.

Robbie looked at Ronnie for a minute and then sat down next to her.

- 'Alright, i'm sorry that i kept that from you, but with Roxy's money problems it seemed all to make sense that we would move to Jack's and then mum, Rox and Amy could move upstairs' Ronnie said.

- 'I'm sorry for calling you a liar and saying i didn't like you, i guess i'm just angry about the fact that you didn't tell me mum' Robbie said.

- 'I know sweetie, of course i know that, i know i've raised you to always be honest with me so i understand you expect me to be honest with you too, but sometimes parents need to make decisions for their children, whether they like it or not, do you understand that?' Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah I guess' Robbie said.

- 'Come here sweetie' Ronnie said pulling Robbie close' i'm sorry your mother made you feel upset and made a bit of a mess of it'.

- 'Yeah well, I'm glad it's not me for once 'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.


	83. Chapter 83

When Ronnie came downstairs Glenda had just come home and was sitting on the sofa drinking some wine Jack had just poured for her.

- 'Hi mum' Ronnie said 'have you heard from Roxy yet?'

- 'Yes, she told me we will be packing our bags soon' Glenda said.

- 'What do you think about it?' Ronnie asked sitting down with Jack in the armchair.

- 'Well to be honest, when it first came up, when Roxy's money went missing and all, i kinda prepared myself for it, I mean moving out of here that is, but timing is another thing' Glenda said.

- 'Well that's Roxy for ya ' Ronnie said.

- 'Is she alright?' Jack asked more concerned about how Robbie was doing.

- 'Yeah we talked, she was angry about me not being honest with her, while i always ask that of her of course' Ronnie said.

- 'Little one causing havoc again?' Glenda asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

- 'Well not really, like i said, she was angry with Roxy for this "sudden" decision about moving right before the wedding and then at me for not telling her that moving to Jacks will be permanent' Ronnie said 'we talked about it, she understands now'.

- 'She'll adjust just fine, don't worry darling, it will be just a little different but after a week she's probably used to it' Glenda said.

- 'Right and we'll be fixing her new room for her as soon as we come back from our little honeymoon' Jack said taking a sip of his beer.

- 'She also thought we would not gonna get married Thursday, because of my argument with Rox' Ronnie said.

- 'Little drama queen she is' Glenda said 'so she's alright now then?'

- 'Yeah, she's upstairs taking a bath' Ronnie said 'and she's not a "drama queen" mum, that's Roxy, Robbie just worries a lot'.

- 'Right, so has she been in there long, cause i wanna take a shower, i don't wanna stay in on a Saturday night, I'm gonna meet up with Carol at the Vic' Glenda said.

- 'Yeah why don't you go up and see if she's done mum' Ronnie said.

Glenda took the last sip of wine out of her glass and stood up.

- 'Alright, i'll be upstairs then, pour another one for me Jack, for when i'll get down again' Glenda winked at Jack and left the room.

- 'You sure you wanna leave our munchkin in care of your mother and sister while we're gone?' Jack asked.

- 'Stop or you'll get me worried, it's only for a couple days and i could ask Carol to keep an eye on her?' Ronnie asked.

- 'On your mum?' Jack smiled.

- 'She's something else right' Ronnie said as she forced a smile.

When Glenda got upstairs she saw that the light in the bathroom was still on and a little music was coming out of it, she heard Robbie singing to some song that was playing.

She slowly opened the door and saw her youngest child in the bath surrounded by lots of bath foam. Only her head was sticking out of it, her face was all red cause of the warm water.

Glenda walked in and sat down on the toilet seat. Robbie looked up and saw her mum smiling at her.

- 'I didn't hear you come in' Robbie said.

- 'Well you were singing darling' Glenda said as she got up from the toilet and kneeled down next to the bath, stroking her hand through the water first and then across Robbie's cheeks.

- 'It's all gonna be alright you know' Glenda said giving Robbie a warm smile and stroked her hand across one of Robbie's cheeks. Robbie looked at Glenda, apparently her mother was filled in on what had happened.

Robbie sighed 'Yeah I know, it's just that everything always goes like this, you know, difficult, drama, there's always something wrong or it just goes wrong'.

- 'Yeah but in the end it all comes together, you'll see?' Glenda said stroking through Robbie's wet hair.

- 'I hope you're right' Robbie said, letting herself sink a little under the water.

- 'I ehm, i get the feeling you're not looking forward to having your mum leave for her little honeymoon' Glenda said.

- 'Well it's not about the honeymoon really, it's just cause we haven't been apart for that long before' Robbie said 'I mean a night or 2 maybe but a whole week never, i mean i want her to go on a honeymoon of course, what i don't understand is that they're just going for a couple of days, I thought a honeymoon was always more like a vacation'.

- 'Well this way they'll be back before you know it darling' Glenda said.

Robbie starred at Glenda, not saying anything.

- 'What, what's wrong?' Glenda asked, looking at herself wondering why her daughter was staring at her.

- 'Nothing, it's just that ehm.. you didn't call mum "Ronnie" for the first time, you called her "mum" 'Robbie said a little surprised.

- 'Well i ehm, i know she is darling, i have felt it all along since i've been back, it's ehm,… it's a bit hard to admit but i gotta be fair she really does it so well, you have the wonderful mum you deserve, it comes so natural to her, i'm proud that she turned out to be the great mother i always imagined she would be' Glenda said 'I'm sorry that i left you and your sisters all these years ago, i really am, i'm sorry i missed out on so much, so much on watching you all grow up into these beautiful smart girls'.

- 'Mum you shouldn't look back anymore maybe, i mean you can't turn back time and well…we gotta look forward, you know for times to come, ehm, you know what i have been wondering about, i mean lots of times' Robbie said.

- 'What's that darling?' Glenda asked grabbing the shampoo bottle and getting a little drop out of it and put it on Robbie's hair while she gently massaged it with her hands.

- 'Do you think we all would be living together as a family if you didn't have that affair back then, i mean i understand why you did it but suppose if it would have never happened?' Robbie asked 'you think you and dad would've still been together?'

- 'Hmm, i don't know darling' Glenda said 'probably not, you know your father wasn't the easiest person to live with, so i would say we would've probably split up anyway, now close your eyes so mummy can rinse your hair out darling'.

- 'You think i would still be living with you then?' Robbie asked closing her eyes to not get the shampoo in her eyes.

- ' I would certainly hope so, but like i said your dad wasn't the easiest, he would've done everything to get all three of you of course' Glenda said rinsing out Robbie's hair with the water that came from the showerhead.

- 'Unbelievable he was' Robbie said.

- 'Yeah, your right about that, so in a way i'm grateful that when i left, your sis.. Ronnie was there to take care of you and your sister, and help to turn you into this beautiful young girl i'm so proud off' Glenda said giving Robbie a kiss on her forehead.

- 'I'm glad you're here now mum' Robbie said, getting up from the bath giving Glenda a hug, and held her arms around her for a minute then she gave her a kiss, while Glenda put a towel around her youngest daughter.

Instantly Glenda felt like they were sharing a special moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

At Sundaymorning, the family were all together in the living room, sitting at the dining room table to have a nice breakfast. It was gonna be a busy week for all of them. Roxy had made a deal with Tanya and Gregg that they would sign over the house after Ronnie and Jack came back from their honeymoon. Tanya understood that with the wedding coming up and everything it was no use to put more stress on Ronnie and Jack.

The doorbell rang and Robbie got up.

- 'Ehm excuse me, but are you done sweetie? 'Ronnie said raising one of her eyebrows.

- 'No, but nobody is mum' Robbie said giving Ronnie the "_what are you gonna do ey_?"-face, as she walked out of the living room to open the front door to see who it was.

- 'Pete?' Robbie said surprised and a little embarrassed at the same time as she still was wearing her pj's and her hair was probably looking kinda messy.

- 'Morning' Peter smiled a bit, noticing Robbie getting a little uncomfortable as she stroked her hand through her hair quickly, obviously not expecting Peter at the front door.

- 'What ehm..what are you doing here?' Robbie asked as she moved a little behind the door.

- 'Well Jane told me last night that you were at the door yesterday, but I was out with dad and Bobby, we came back later as expected so i didn't wanna come by that late anymore' Peter said.

- 'Oh yeah, of course, I was taking a bath anyway' Robbie said and immediately started to blush, not really wanted to mention taking a bath, it just slipped out.

- 'Lovely…a bath I mean, it ehm..it relaxes you, so ehm…did it?' Peter asked.

- 'Did what?' Robbie asked looking into Peter's sparkling eyes 'oh you mean the bath of course right, yeah it was very relaxing, mum washed my hair'.

Robbie could kick herself for letting that one slip, why did she blurted that one out, her mum washing her hair like she was a 3 year old toddler or something.

- 'So ehm i wanted to ask if you were alright, Jane said you looked a little upset last night' Peter said' were you?'

- 'Well… yes, ehm, Roxy sold the house to Tanya and Gregg and at first she said that they were going to move in this week, thís week, you know with the wedding also this week, so i had mum and Roxy at each other's throat and i kinda got upset about that and thinking this was gonna ruin everything of course, you know the wedding and all' Robbie said talking really fast.

- 'And did it?' Peter asked 'I mean, I hope not obviously, but did it?'

- 'No the wedding is still on… thank god… and when my mum and dad come back from Paris we're gonna move into Jack's apartment and Rox, mum and Amy are gonna live in the upstairs apartment, so we still will be using the same front door' Robbie smiled.

- 'Well glad to hear it all is gonna work out then right, well sort of? 'Peter said.

Then the living room door swung open and Roxy came out to see who was at the door and why Robbie was taking so long.

- 'Oh it's casanova at the door that's why it's taking you so long, hiya Pete ehm Sundays breakfast is still not over yeah babysis, and we wanna have this one together alright, it's gonna be the last one here probably, so if you could snog your BF later, please do ok!' Roxy said as Robbie was trying to push her sister back to the livingroom. Roxy being a little stronger didn't move much and kept pinching Robbie to get back to the frontdoor. Peter was grinning watching the two sisters trying to get in each other's way.

- 'Could you just go in and shut that big gob of yours please Roxanne, thank you very much, god you can be so annoying, now go!' Robbie said looking irritated and again a little embarrassed by what Roxy just said. Roxy then walked back into the living room winking at Peter with a cheeky smile.

Peter smiled a little uncomfortable.

- 'You wanna go "snog" with me later then, you know me, mister Casanova?' Peter said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Oi, that's not funny, you're not supposed to be on her side!' Robbie said giving Peter a playful slap.

- 'Alright alright, so you wanna meet up with me then this afternoon?' Peter asked.

- 'Ehm yeah, i just have to go ask first just incase' Robbie said walking over to the living room door.

- 'Mum, is it alright if i meet up with Peter this afternoon' Robbie asked looking at Ronnie but also at Jack.

- 'Yeah alright, as long as you're home at dinnertime and that your homework is done!' Ronnie said 'now come in and finish your breakfast'.

- 'Yeah alright' Robbie said walking back to the hallway 'you heard, i'll be at the bench at the park round 3 ok, we were gonna watch a movie together first ok'.

- 'Yeah alright, i've still got a little on my English homework to do' Peter said 'see you at 3 then'.

Robbie closed the door and walked back into the living room again.

- 'There she is our little Mata Hari 'Roxy said 'wound him round that little finger of yours again'.

- 'Could you just leave her alone darling' Glenda said winking at Robbie.

Robbie smiled 'jealous sis, now what are you doing this afternoon, oh yeah that's right you've got a date with Tinki Winki, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po right'.

Everyone started laughing, even Roxy, at Robbie's comment.


	84. Chapter 84

That afternoon Robbie came from upstairs. She just got dressed after they all had watched a dvd together. Now she was getting ready to go and meet Peter at the park bench. Roxy had taken Amy to the park since it was such a nice day out, and Glenda also had gone out.

Ronnie was curled up on the sofa and every now and then she dozed off a little.

As Robbie walked into the living room she sat next to her mum on the sofa.

- 'Mum' Robbie said as she softly gave her mum a little tickle on her side.

- 'Mummy I know you are awake cause you're not snorring' Robbie said as she closely put her face to Ronnie's and softly pinched her nose.

Then Ronnie's arms surrounded Robbie round her waist and started tickling her.

- 'Mum nooo, please let go of me, stop, i just wanted to see if you were awake or really a sleep' Robbie said as she tried to get her mums hands of her.

- 'You're off to meet up with Peter then?' Ronnie said as she sat up and pulled Robbie on her lap.

- 'Yes, so let go of me i don't wanna let him wait for me' Robbie said.

- 'I want you home between half 5 and 6 yeah' Ronnie said 'I'm gonna cook tonight cause I doubt there will be much cooking in this crazy week'.

- 'Yeah alright' Robbie said' I'll be home by then, don't worry'.

- 'Alright my little lovey, have fun with Peter yes' Ronnie said.

- 'What do you mean by that?' Robbie asked her mum suspicious, thinking she meant something by it.

- 'I meant nothing by it sweetie, but by the way you're reacting now, i'm gonna warn you not to do anything stupid ok' Ronnie smiled.

- 'Oh shuss you' Robbie said just as Jack walked into the livingroom.

- 'What's going on?' he asked looking at Ronnie and Robbie.

- 'Well your daughter here is meeting up with Peter and wants to sno…'Ronnie said, but Robbie put her hands on her mums mouth.

- 'I said shuss mum!' Robbie said not wanting Jack to know.

- 'Here' Jack said, grabbing his wallet and grabbing a tenner out of his pocket' you'll go and have something to drink with Peter at the café, or at the Vic yeah, just a fizzy drink or juice yeah' Jack said winking at Robbie'and then back at home on time for dinner alright?'.

- 'Yeah, thanks _daddy_' Robbie said on purpose giving Jack a kiss on the cheek 'look and learn something from it "mother"! '

Ronnie and Jack smiled as Robbie gave Ronnie a kiss and left the living room.

As Robbie walked out the door, she looked as if anyone else was around the square.

She saw some people walking around since it was a nice day out.

She crossed the street to the park and saw Peter already waiting on the bench, like they agreed to meet eachother.

- 'Hey' Robbie said as she walked over and greeted Peter, she gave him a little kiss.

- 'Dad gave me a tenner to get us something to drink at the café or the Vic, but just a fizzy drink he said' Robbie smiled.

- 'Dad ey' Peter said' you already used to calling Jack that?'

- 'Well it's easier, I mean I still call him Jack at sometimes but I just love calling him dad, I hated having to call Archie dad or my father but with Jack it's different, I really feel he's the dad I wanted' Robbie said.

- 'Probably until you get yourself in trouble again' Peter said with a cheeky smile 'think you're not getting away that easy with Jack'.

- 'You wanna bet, him or Ronnie, Ronnie's worse, anyway, parents are never easy when we get in trouble right' Robbie said smiling.

- 'So you wanna go to the cafe first and talk or do you wanna go to the Vic first?' Peter asked.

- 'Is your dad or Jane working there today?' Robbie asked.

- 'No, i think Marie is in today' Peter said.

- 'Alright let's see if the booth in the back is still available then' Robbie said 'don't wanna run into any family today'.

They both walked out the park into Bridgestreet, as they wanted to cross over to the café, Jay and Ben came out of the minimarket carrying some grocerybags.

Ben greeted them and Jay just looked at Robbie.

Peter greeted both boys but Robbie just made sure to not give Jay a glance, she just greeted Ben. Then they walked into the café.

- ' That was weird?' Peter said.

- 'What?' Robbie said knowing what he meant but just tried not to.

- 'The way Jay was looking at you' Peter said' he better lay off you, i mean at the party he was well wasted but now…'.

- 'Don't worry about him, i ehm i didn't notice it really, i was ehm i was looking at Ben, think he starts to get adjusted again being back on the square, what do you think?' Robbie said trying to get Peter's attention on something else, she wasn't gonna mention the little run in she had with Jay the other day.

- 'Well i also have been thinking about that, i mean doesn't mean he forgot about when he was away and where he was but now he's back with is family and all' Peter said 'dad also says he's glad Ben is back'.

As soon as they got into the café, where it was really quiet, they walked straight to the back to sit in the last booth.

Peter had ordered something to drink.

At first the young teenagers looked at eachother. Peter was smiling a little nervous.

- 'What?' Robbie asked, blushing a little.

- 'I missed you' Peter said also blushing a little.

- 'Really' Robbie asked a little insecure.

- 'Yeah of course, i mean you wanted a little break, and i didn't wanna cause you any more stress, i can imagine how it's at your place with both your mums, a new dad, your sister and all the wedding stress and now you're also moving again' Peter said.

- 'Yeah, there's a lot of stress, just a couple of days more and then it'll all be over hopefully, then i will start packing, when mum and dad come back from Paris they're gonna do my room at the apartment' Robbie said.

- 'So you're happy you're moving then?' Peter asked.

- 'Don't know, not having Roxy so close is gonna be a little weird, you know what I mean, she's gonna be living upstairs of course, and mum well, i kinda got used to her being there now also but on the other hand it's a couple less eyes to watch me' Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Well that's a positive thing right' Peter said also smiling.

Robbie slowly moved her hand to Peters hand and grabbed it.

- 'It could mean i'll be having the apartment to myself when mum and dad are working at the club' Robbie said.

- 'Robbie, you're looking for trouble again!' Peter said smiling ' so ehm, does that mean we're back on again then?'.

- 'Excuse me, i needed some space i didn't let you go completely mister' Robbie said 'so you wanna go have a drink at the Vic then, this place is dead'.

- 'Yeah sure' Peter said as he leaned over and gave Robbie a kiss.

They both got up, grabbed each other's hand, said goodbye to Marie and left the café to go to the Vic.

The Vic was more filled with people having a drink and talking, it seemed to be more alive than the café.

Peter and Robbie walked in and Peter sat down on the sofa, while Robbie walked over to the bar to get something for them to drink.

Kat, who was on the other side of the bar saw Robbie walking up, and nodded to Tracy that she was gonna take Robbie's order.

- 'Hiya darling, you alright then´ Kat said as she leaned over the bar a little to Robbie.

Robbie got onto the barstool and leaned over to Kat and pecked her on the cheek.

- 'Thanks for last night Kat, thanks for listening' Robbie said 'and yes i'm alright, ehm can I have two cokes for Pete and me please'.

- 'They're on the house darling, and i'm glad you're alright, and if you ever wanna talk again, Kat's here for ya' Kat said ' here you go'.

Kat handed Robbie the two drinks as Robbie smiled at Kat.

A while later, Whitney and Lauren also walked into the Vic and saw Peter and Robbie and joined them at their table.

- 'Hey you two lovebirds, you both look cosy here' Whitney said.

- 'You're back to being Bonnie and Clyde again then?' Lauren asked.

- 'Yeah' Peter said looking satisfied with that.

- 'Pete could you get us some drinks then maybe please?' Robbie asked giving him the tenner Jack gave her.

- 'Sure' Peter said 'and then after that we'd better leave if you have to be home between 5 and half 5'Peter said.

- 'So you both alright then?' Whitney asked.

- 'Yeah, we talked a little and we realised we've been missing each other' Robbie said smiling.

- 'Aaaaahhh how sweet' both girls, Lauren and Whitney, sighed making a little fun of it.

- 'So you're all set for the wedding then Thursday, it's gonna be such a great day, we're gonna party?' Lauren then asked 'My dad said he will be driving uncle Jack'.

- ' Yes I heard, we'll be driving in Roxy's car, oh and we bought some shoes for me yesterday, can't imagine I'll be wearing them all day'.

- 'Well at least for the wedding, i mean when we're gonna be here celebrating the party you can wear something more comfortable right?' Whitney said.

- 'Yeah I guess ' Robbie said 'so heard your mum and Gregg are moving into our house soon'.

- 'Yeah they told Abi and me last night, so you Ronnie and uncle Jack will move into his apartment then right' Lauren said.

- 'Yeah and you'll be moving into my room maybe?' Robbie said.

- ' Well that might be Abs, who might be getting your room, think I'll be having Roxy's room and Oscar will be in Glenda's' Lauren said.

- 'So after the wedding you'll be moving into Jack's then?' Whitney asked.

- 'Yeah, so i might pack my stuff over the weekend and then when mum and dad come back we'll probably be moving in' Robbie said as Peter returned with the drinks and sat down with the girls again.

- 'I'm really looking forward to the party Thursday, i mean the wedding first of course but then we're gonna have ourselves a little party here, a little dancing, …drinking maybe' Lauren said smiling cheeky.

- 'We'll see Lor, don't wanna get in trouble again just before my parents, ….oh did you hear what i just said, my parents, I really like the sound of that… my parents, just before "my parents" leave for their honeymoon, they might not even go if I would get caught again' Robbie said.

- 'Oh they'll go, they just leave disappointed, you know that's what "parents" do, get used to it Robbie "Branning" 'Lauren said.

- 'Well so we won't get caught then' Whitney said smiling .

Peter shook his head hearing all the plans the girls were already making for Thursday.


	85. Chapter 85

Outside the front door of number 27, Peter and Robbie were kissing each other goodbye with a long tender kiss, when a beep came from Robbie's phone and interrupted their intense moment.

- 'That's probably a text from mum, wondering if i'm on my way already' Robbie said grabbing the phone out of her jacket.

When she looked at the screen she saw the sender of the text didn't say "M*U*M", instead it said "JAY.M.".

- 'What she say then?' Peter asked smiling wondering if Robbie was right.

- 'Oh ehm, like i said _'are you on your way?_' 'Robbie said imitating Ronnie, but she was really making it up for Peter, putting the phone away immediately.

- 'Well i better go home then, you gonna be on the chat tonight right?' Peter asked.

- 'Yeah, of course' Robbie said a little distracted by the name she just saw was the text from.

- 'Alright' Peter said giving Robbie a soft kiss on her lips, she put her arms around him and kissed him back wondering what Jay's text was saying.

- 'Yeah ehm, i hope i can take the laptop upstairs and that no one needs to use it, i'll just tell them i still have homework or something, we really need another laptop, especially if we're living at the apartment cause Rox also uses it quite often' Robbie said.

Peter then left, and Robbie watched him walk away, she then looked over to number 55, at first she felt as far away from her family living there.

Phil and Shirley, who might had stolen Roxy's money and because of that could afford to live there, while she had to move out of the house she shared with her mums, dad, sister and niece, causing them to split up.

And then Jay, who had come on to her cause of being wasted at Ben's party, and was now acting really weird around her, a little threatening he was.

And Ben, who used to love musicals, singing and dancing and had been locked away for assaulting Jordan Johnson, where did here cousin Ben go, and who had come back?

They were family but they felt almost like strangers.

When Robbie got in, Glenda just came walking down the stairs.

- 'Hiya darling, you're just on time for dinner' Glenda said as she put her arm around Robbie's shoulder.

- 'Hi, yeah, i'm gonna wash up ok' Robbie said running up the stairs.

Glenda's eyes followed her youngest running quickly up the stairs, she then walked into the kitchen where Roxy was setting the table with Ronnie.

- 'Was that Robbie?' Ronnie asked looking up as her mum walked in.

- 'Yeah she's upstairs washing up' Glenda said as she sat down at the table.

- 'Good' Ronnie said' and on time for once, good girl!'.

- 'She's not downstairs yet' Roxy said 'come here darling'.

Roxy picked up Amy from the floor and put her in her highchair.

Upstairs Robbie had run over to her room, closed her door and sat down on her bed getting her phone out of her pocket.

She then looked at the text Jay had sent her:

"_Hey gorg, ur hard talk act does it 4me, bring it on, cant wait 4thursday, i know you do 2 so drop the whole PeterBeale act yeah, cya gorg ;)"_

Robbie stood up and walked up to the window and looked to the right looking at nr 55, Jay was starting to give her the creeps.

What was he thinking?

Did he really think she was gonna drop Peter for him, not a chance.

At dinner Robbie was a little quiet which didn't go unnoticed.

- 'Oi what's up with you muppet, Pete bit your tongue off then?' Roxy said smiling.

- 'Roxy!' Glenda said bringing the bowl full of salad close to Robbie's plate 'here take some salad darling, oh and he better keep his mouth full of germs to himself'.

Robbie didn't react, look up or anything, she was just staring at the table.

- 'Sweetie are you alright?' Ronnie then asked, ignoring Glenda's remark, looking at Robbie in between eating.

- 'Robbie, hello!'Roxy said giving her sister a little nudge.

- 'What?' Robbie said looking up.

- 'You're sitting there like a zombie, has something happened with you and loverboy?' Roxy asked while feeding Amy and waiting on Robbie for her answer.

- 'No nothing , i'm just not really hungry 'Robbie said taking a sip of her glass of water.

- 'You've eaten already something then, while you were out with that Beale-boy?' Glenda asked.

- 'No, i'm just not hungry that's all, and it's Peter mum, not _"that Beale-boy"_ i don't call you_ "that woman who gave birth to me" _or "_that older woman who lives at our place"_ now do i? Robbie said looking with some irritation on her face.

- 'Oi, don't get lippy you!' Ronnie said warning with her fork pointing at Robbie 'now i want you to start eating something alright' putting her fork into a potato.

- 'I'm just not hungry mum, i'm sorry' Robbie said pushing the plate away from her.

- 'I said just a little more lovey, you hardly touched any of it' Ronnie said looking serious at the young teen.

- 'She's not hungry Ron' Roxy said.

- 'Just a couple of bites darling come on, you're mum's put a lot of effort into it' Jack said.

- 'You want me to make you some toast then babysis?' Roxy asked Robbie.

- 'No we're not gonna make your sister some toast Roxy, this is what she's going to eat and nothing else will be fixed for her, we've been here before, in an hour or so she'll be wanting chocolates or crisps 'Ronnie said looking at Roxy first then at Robbie 'now stop sulking Robbie, i wanna see you eat just a couple bites more!'.

- 'I said i wasn't hungry mum, i'm going upstairs?' Robbie said standing up.

- 'No you're not, now you better sit that bum down!' Ronnie said pointing her finger at Robbie to sit down, now looking a little livid at Robbie.

- 'Mum, i'm sorry but i'm really not…'Robbie tried again.

- 'Now you better start eating before i sit you down in your nieces highchair and start feeding you, seriously Robin, now sit down!' Ronnie said now giving Robbie the look Robbie knew very well.

Robbie sat down again and grabbed her plate and fork, putting 5 big bites, all at once, in her mouth then stood up 'appy?'was as much as Robbie could bring out, almost throwing it back on her plate again.

Ronnie sighed 'just go and don't even think of getting smart with me Robin!'.

- 'I still have a paper to work on dad, can i do that upstairs, i mean take the laptop upstairs yeah?' Robbie asked Jack not wanting to talk to her annoyed mum anymore.

Jack nodded thtat it was alright.

- 'Go on' Ronnie said 'but it better be only schoolwork, cause i thought you said your schoolwork was already done!'.

Robbie nodded at Ronnie and walked out of the kitchen quickly.

- 'She was certainly not herself tonight?' Jack asked.

- 'You think' Roxy said sarcastic 'maybe some trouble in Love land again'.

- 'Trouble or not, I don't want her to skip dinner, I wanna see her eat' Ronnie said eating herself.

- 'Just missing out on one dinner doesn't hurt her Ron' Roxy said.

- 'Don't care as long as she's under my roof she'll eat some breakfast, lunch and dinner, remember Chrissy Williams family across the street Rox, always saying she wasn't really hungry but she was ashamed cause there was nothing at her house cause her dad got fired and there were 5 kids there'Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah well, we're not poor and she eats enough, so stop being so overprotective Ron alright, we all have days where we're not as hungry as other days' Roxy said 'she's a teenager, they get their hands on any other snack, that's probably why she isn't hungry'.

- 'Alright, she ate, not much, but she did, now can we have some desert please?' Jack said 'right Princess, we want some desert!' he said to Amy giggling at her dad making funny faces at her.

- 'She'll be alright darling, drink anyone?' Glenda asked.

After dinner Robbie had gone upstairs having used the "_I still have a paper to work a little on",_ as an excuse to also get out of doing the dishes together with Roxy.

She was allowed to take the laptop upstairs, but instead of "_working on a paper_" she was chatting with Peter and the girls, still talking about the upcoming party Thursday.

Although dinner didn't go very smoothly she now was glad to be chatting to Peter again, she was thinking if she should tell her friends about Jay's behaviour but also wanted to see what he was really being up to.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her door swung open and Roxy walked in.

- 'Oi' Roxy said carrying Amy on one of her hips 'think you can fool Ronnie with your whole "gotta do some homework"act, but you can't fool your big sister here!'

Robbie jumped up a little and immediately clicked the chat program away, hoping that Roxy didn't notice it.

Of course Robbie was clever enough to have some school stuff on the background of the screen so it would actually look like she was doing homework.

- 'What do you want Rox?' Robbie asked trying to look surprised.

- 'You, not being hungry and all and getting out of doing your chores madam' Roxy said 'say _bad aunty Robbie_, Amy'. Roxy and Amy both were pointing there finger out to Robbie.

- 'Seriously Rox what do you think i'm doing here then, look, I'd rather would've done the dishes with my fun-sister instead of this boring school-paper alright, now could you just leave my room please?' Robbie said turning back to her desk again.

- 'So you and loverboy alright then, i mean you were acting weird at dinner babe?' Roxy asked, ignoring Robbie's wishes and sitting down on the bed juggling Amy on her knee.

- 'God you're nosy, i'm fine Roxy, goodbye now' Robbie said turning back to her schoolwork.

- 'I mean it would be romantic, i mean you can dance together Thursday at the receptionparty' Roxy said smiling.

Robbie turned back around again facing Roxy and her niece, she made funny faces to Amy who was giggling and sighed at Roxy being so nosy about her and Peter.

- 'Or… I know, Ron and Jack will have the first dance, and then when they change, you can dance with Jack and Ronnie can dance with her future son-in-law' Roxy said laughing.

- 'You just don't know when to stop now do you miss nosy, now could you please leave my room, i really need to get my schoolwork done' Robbie said.

- 'Come on babycakes and tell big sis, come on i know you wanna tell me, did you two make up or what?' Roxy asked again.

- 'Yeah, he said he missed me, it was really sweet' Robbie said smiling at her older sister.

- 'Really and how much did he miss you then, enough to kiss him all over' Roxy said teasing Robbie.

- 'You think I'm gonna tell you exactly what we did?' Robbie said knowing the smallest things could drive Roxy up the wall of her being so damn nosy.

- 'What did you two do Robbie, out with it!' Roxy asked looking serious.

- 'I'm not gonna tell you anything Rox, you're only gonna rush down to tell mum about it' Robbie said not turning around.

- 'Robbie!'Roxy said 'I'm gonna be keeping my eyes on you and Beale junior as of now'.

- 'Always knew you got no life Roxy' Robbie said turning around 'now get out of my room please, i really need to finish this before mum comes up to tell me to get ready for bed ok' Robbie got up and tried to make Roxy get up and move.

- 'We're not done here questioning you, right Ames' Roxy said not wanting to leave yet before she knew everything about her little sister and her boyfriend.

- 'I think i smell Amy's nappy, maybe that's your cue Roxanne, i love you Ames you've got better timing then mummy does, now please leave Rox before the smell stays in my room please, no offense princes ' Robbie said giving her niece a kiss on the head and making a face at her sister while trying to push her out.

- 'Hey what's going on in here?' Ronnie said as she had come upstairs.

- 'Mum could you please make Roxy leave my room and make her change Amy's nappy, smell that, it's gross, what do you feed that poor girl anyway!' Robbie said still trying to push her sister out of her room.

- 'She's forgetting the times that when shé used to smell like this we would let her stay with us anyway Ron' Roxy said.

- 'Excuse me Roxanne, you would let her stay and i would change her nappy since you were afraid you would break a nail or something' Ronnie said.

- 'Oh spare me the "remember when" stories and details, just go change her Roxy please, mum get her out will ya please?' Robbie said hoping her mum would make her sister leave.

- 'So how is that paper coming then?' Ronnie asked trying to change to subject.

- 'You can fool her but not me babysis' Roxy said as she walked over to her room with Amy.

- 'Yeah almost done 'Robbie said as a sound came from the laptop that a new message, from the chat program, was waiting on her.

- 'Hmm' Ronnie said raising one of her eyebrows 'i presume that is incoming mail right?'

- 'Ehm yeah' Robbie said.

- 'I want you to get ready for bed in about a half hour alright, it's gonna be a crazy week, i want you to get enough sleep' Ronnie said as she ruffled her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'Muuum' Robbie sulked a little.

- 'And i want you to bring the laptop downstairs when you come say goodnight ok' Ronnie said not giving in to Robbie's sulking.

- 'Mum what if i..' Robbie said.

- 'Half hour Robin, end of discussion alright, now you better listen to what i just said, if you think i forgot about dinner, i haven't alright!' Ronnie said walking out of the room.

Robbie sat down back at her desk and looked at her screen, she sighed and then got back to the chat program telling her friends it was time for her to say goodnight.


	86. Chapter 86

The next morning Glenda was already in the kitchen making some toast and coffee, while Roxy was at the table feeding Amy.

Roxy looked up to the hallway hearing a little rumble. It was Robbie coming down the stairs, jumping of the last step and throwing her bag with schoolbooks on the floor.

- 'Move that bag out of the way Robbie!' Roxy said 'god how many times do we have to tell you?'

- 'Morning' Robbie said, ignoring what her elder sister just said, walking into the kitchen grabbing herself a piece of toast of the plate Glenda just put them on.

She opened the fridge to get herself some juice.

- 'Hello…Robbie didn't you hear what i just said?' Roxy tried again.

- 'Morning darling now grab yourself a plate, and sit down at the table please, don't want you walking around the kitchen spreading crumbs everywhere' Glenda said rolling her eyes at her youngest.

Robbie made a face back at Glenda, but did as her mum said and grabbed herself a plate out of the cupboard then sat down at the table next to Roxy.

Roxy gave her baby sister a nudge 'Are you ignoring me or what?" Roxy said a little annoyed.

Robbie gave Roxy a nudge back 'Yes i'm trying to, now stop nagging Roxanne, you starting to sound like mum' Robbie said taking a bite of her toast.

- 'Excuse me?' Glenda said after hearing what Robbie just said.

- 'I wasn't talking about you motha, i meant the warden of this joint' Robbie said 'so let that be a warning for you when _Barbie and Ken_ are on their honeymoon, me don't like the nagging aight'.

- 'Could you talk proper English please Robin, not talk like that Fatguy 'Glenda said raising one of her eyebrows to Robbie.

- 'Me don't like that control-freaking-attitude either motha and it's Fatboy aight! ' Robbie said opening the jar with jam in it, putting up a big fake smile at her mother.

- 'Pardon me?' Glenda said 'but that has nothing to do with me being a "control-freak" Robin Riley Evangeline, they're just manners, now stop this nonsense!'.

- 'Alright keep the wig on Mary Poppins, now chattin bout control-freaks, where's mum?' Robbie asked spreading the jam on her toast.

- 'Oi enough, stop being lippy with mum, and will you stop being so freaking hyper and obnoxious, Ronnie's out running by the way, she should be back any minute i hope!' Roxy said grabbing Robbie's arm as wanting to give her a proper warning 'and you better stop calling hér control freak, she'll wack you one if she hear you talking like that!'.

- 'Oh are we in a good mood then' Robbie said pushing Roxy's hand away 'you gave yo momma a great night of sleep then babygirl' Robbie winked at Amy who was smiling at Robbie.

- 'Robbie i mean it, shut that big gob of yours' Roxy said looking moody at her young sister' she's still not feeling well alright, she wanted to sleep with me last night, kept me awake most of it'.

- 'Auntie Robbie always puts a smile on your face ey darling, so mummy slept folded up in your crib then, at least that's what your face looks like Rox, a little smashed' Robbie said laughing at her own joke.

Roxy looked at Robbie who was having a laugh because of her sisters mood.

- 'Alright that is enough, now do you want some tea then darling' Glenda asked Robbie.

- 'Yeah and give her another piece of toast to go with that mum, keep that big gob of her shut for a minute!' Roxy said annoyed.

- 'God are we in a mood Roxanne, yeah mum i would like to have some tea please' Robbie said as Jack walked in closing the buttons on his sleeves.

- 'Morning ladies, morning my two princesses' he greeted everyone, then giving Amy and Robbie a kiss on the head.

- 'You want some more tea darling?' Glenda asked Roxy.

- 'Think she needs more coffee mum, or a little nap' Robbie said still grinning about her sisters mood.

- 'Shut up you, and take that grin of your face i'm gonna slap you in a minute!' Roxy said looking irritated at Robbie.

- 'Mummy's not amused my dear' Robbie said, now talking posh to Amy.

Roxy gave Robbie a little slap on the arm making Robbie immediately give her a slap back as a reaction.

- 'Don't you dare slap me back you hear me!' Roxy said grabbing Robbie's arm.

- 'Alright enough, stop it yeah' Jack said looking at both girls 'Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed for school Robbie'.

- 'I'm not nearly finished father' Robbie said taking the mick out of Roxy and Glenda a little by talking posh 'I'll have to finish my tea'.

- 'You can take it upstairs with you' Glenda said 'just take the mug back downstairs will you?'

- 'God you're annoying, glad you'll be off to school in a minute' Roxy said pouring herself some milk.

Robbie got up, grabbed her mug and left the kitchen walking into Ronnie coming in.

- 'Morning my little monkey 'Ronnie said taking her sports jacket off then spreading her arms to Robbie' come here and give your mummy a kiss please, i just had such a good run'.

- 'I already took a shower mum, don't want your sweaty face all over me' Robbie said trying to keep Ronnie's hands of her.

- 'Come here you!' Ronnie said pulling Robbie close and grinning 'ohhh this feels so good overwhelming you with all of mummy's kisses' Ronnie teased trying to kiss Robbie's face all over.

- 'Mum you're a right nutter, did you hit something on your way while running?' Robbie said 'please let go of me mum cause i gotta go get ready for school, but ehm, Roxy could do with a little tlc if you still have some left'.

- 'Alright, hurry up then' Ronnie said giving Robbie a little play full slap on the bum.

A little later, Ronnie came upstairs to take her shower after her run.

- 'Sweetie you're ready for school then, Whitney and Lauren are at the door for you' Ronnie said walking into Robbie's room.

- 'Mum can i have some lunch money to take with me please?' Robbie said as she was putting on a pair of shoes.

- 'Ask Jack to get it out of my wallet yeah, think my purse is still in the living room, but let me check the bedroom first alright, hurry up sweetie don't wanna keep them waiting' Ronnie said as she walked over to her bedroom.

A minute later Ronnie came back.

- 'It was in my room anyway, here you go babe, tomorrow i'll fix you some sandwiches to take to school yeah' Ronnie said kissing Robbie's forehead 'oh and this afternoon i want you to clean this mess up here yeah, tidy up a little, i will take your sheets over to the launderette today and you'll gather all your dirty clothes all together so i can bring them over tomorrow'.

- 'Anything else miss?' Robbie asked cheeky.

- 'Yes smartmouth tomorrow you're also scheduled at the salon after school, to get a little haircut' Ronnie said as she ruffled her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'Oh finally, but not too much mum, i wanna have Jodie cut my hair, but not Kim, she's her own big distraction, talking all the way through a haircut till there's nothing left' Robbie said.

- 'Yeah alright, i'll meet you up there after school, it has to be perfect cause it's for the wedding' Ronnie said.

- 'Alright mum, love to stay and chat with you but i really gotta go now' Robbie said giving her mum a kiss.

- 'Alright, love you babe' Ronnie said giving Robbie a little kiss back on the top of her head 'have you been using Roxy's shampoo again?'

- 'Yeah, sorry but it smells really good' Robbie said.

- 'Use your own alright, she's gonna go mental if she finds out' Ronnie winked at Robbie 'have a good day sweetie'.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Robbie went downstairs, said goodbye and walked out the front door.

Lauren and Whitney were standing outside on the street where they were waiting on Peter, and Ben and Jay, who were approaching.

- 'Where's Zsa?' Whitney asked Ben and Jay.

- 'She's not coming to school, she and Leon where talking last night, ZsaZsa's mum send her a ticket to come visit her in Spain, so she wants to go there with Leon. She and Shirley first had a big row about it, you know school and stuff and Zsa's mum isn't really reliable, i think, but then in the end Shirley said Zsa could go but if something would happen she must come back immediately' Ben said.

- 'So she's going to Spain then, when?' Lauren asked.

- 'Ehm, dunno, maybe this week even' Ben said 'now that she knows she's going she wants to leave as soon as possible, i don't think it's about her mum even, think she just thinks it's romantic to go with Leon'.

While the rest were talking about ZsaZsa and Leon, Robbie was holding Peter's hand, who was also listening, while Robbie kept her eye on Jay who wasn't really listening but staring at her instead.

She never had been afraid or intimidated by Jay before, he was always more like a little brother, but now he was getting a bit on her nerves the way he kept looking at her. This wasn't in favor of Jay if he really had an eye on Robbie, this was only setting her off.

Since Jay had become a Mitchell, and was getting more closer to Phil then Billy, he had changed, and not for the better. Robbie softly squeezed Peters hand.

- 'Hey, you're ok babe, that's something right, about Zsa and Leon?' Robbie suddenly heard Peter say.

- 'Yeah i didn't sleep alright, Spain, sounds exciting for them' Robbie lied again.

She just didn't wanna tell Peter about Jay, yet, still hoping Jay was gonna leave her alone in the end. She was afraid of telling Peter or her family, cause she thought that it would end in more drama by telling them, then if she would fix it herself.

- 'Well you're lucky you only have to go to school till Wednesday, think i'm about the only one to get to school Thursday, the rest of you lot are somehow all related so you can sleep in and stay home for Ronnie and Jack's wedding' Peter said putting his arm around Robbie.

- 'Think only Lor and Whit are coming, Jack only has Max and Carol there, and mum has Rox, mum, Ames and me there' Robbie said 'but you're gonna be at the party with me right mister?' Robbie put her arms around Peter's waist and payed attention to him, ignoring Jay.

- 'I wouldn't wanna miss it for the world, it's gonna be fun' Peter said.

- 'Maybe with a good hangover Jane let's you stay home on Friday' Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Let's just skip the hangover yeah, we don't really want that, hangovers come with trouble on top of it' Peter said giving Robbie a kiss on the head.

- 'Think dad and Shirley are gonna be there also' Ben said.

- 'Yeah for the receptionparty after but not for the actual wedding ceremony right' Robbie said.

- 'You're gonna miss out on something Pete, all day of studying while we are gonna have a day off' Jay said suddenly.

Peter looked at Jay, thinking about what Jay just said.

- 'You're not gonna be there, you'll be in school, you just said Phil and Shirley, right Ben?' Robbie said.

- 'We'll see about that' Jay said with a smirk on his face.

- 'Yeah we'll do!' Robbie said defensive, not really looking forward to see them all there at her mum and dad's wedding, especially if Phil and Shirley would turn up, and they would bring Ben and Jay, she would probably be thinking about a whole lot of other stuff, Roxy's money and creepy Jay.

- 'Look if you wanna come, i could ask mum and dad yeah, i'm sure they wouldn't mind having you there, i mean one more or less, and they know you're important to me' Robbie whispered to Peter.

- 'Come on, don't worry about it, it's not Thursday yet' Peter said Robbie.


	87. Chapter 87

At lunch Ronnie walked into the office of the club where Jack was sitting behind his desk doing a little administration from last weekend income.

- 'Hey gorgeous' Ronnie said as she walked in, 'i brought you some sandwiches over'.

- 'Lovely sweetheart' Jack said smiling at his future wife 'I thought you and Roxy were going to pack some stuff for the move already?'

- 'Yeah, we did and brought some stuff over, Rox and mum are signing for the apartment at the moment, so if that's done we can start moving some stuff overthere' Ronnie said 'oh and guess what?'

- 'What?' Jack asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

- 'Robbie just called on the way over here, she said Ben told her that Phil and Shirley are gonna be there Thursday when we get married, i don't want the whole square there Jack, i said i wanted a small wedding, i mean we're already throwing a party for practically the whole square right?' Ronnie said.

- 'Well we could tell them that we only want to have the best man and stuff there, i mean if you don't want them there we will tell them ' Jack said.

- 'I know, but he is family Jack, Phil is my cousin, i mean if they really wanna be there, it's just that i don't expect them to be there, on the other hand Bianca and Ricky and all are gonna be there too' Ronnie said.

- 'Well then just let them, i mean Phil and i are not the best of friends but you're right he's your cousin just don't worry about it babe' Jack said.

- 'Yeah i don't want anything to worry about anyway, ehm, i gotta go to the launderette to have the sheets washed, i have Robbie clean her room this afternoon and get her dirty laundry together and then i will bring that laundry over tomorrow so if you got any clothes that need a wash, put them in the laundry-basket yeah cause it's probably gonna be the last one i will do before we leave for Paris' Ronnie said smiling sitting down on Jack's lap.

- 'Yes 'mum' 'Jack said' you've been pretty busy then Miss Mitchell'.

- 'Yeah well it's just less to worry about when we're gone also' Ronnie said' I mean Roxy, mum and Robbie together, maybe Robbie will do some washing cause she sees me do it all the time, but with mum and Rox we're gonna be having clothes hanging around the house everywhere probably'.

- 'That'll be over then when they move to the upstairs-apartment and our teenage Cinderella will be living with us' Jack said grinning.

- 'Teenage Cinderella?' Ronnie said acting shocked and getting of Jack's lap 'don't let her hear you say that sweetie'.

' I'm only kidding, our princess i meant' Jack said standing up and putting his arms around Ronnie's waist 'I love you Ronnie, excuse me, Veronica Elisabeth Mitchell soon to be Mrs Branning'.

- 'I love you too mr Jack Branning'Ronnie said 'you know what's funny, how my daughter is already a Branning and yours ofcourse, and I'll have to wait until Thursday' Ronnie said smiling.

- 'Just a little more patience darling, and you know your daughter was already very sure of having me as her dad way before you wanted to be my wife remember' Jack said grinning.

- 'Yeah i should listen to her more often maybe' Ronnie said giving Jack a kiss on his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the evening Robbie was laying on the armchair watching telly but her mind was thinking about Jay. At school she hadn't seen much of Jay since they didn't had any classes together on Monday's. Which was a relief.

Maybe if she would sit Jay down and talked with him. Let him explain to her what was going on with him, why he was behaving like this, just to see what his problem was.

- 'You want something to drink munchkin?' Jack asked touching Robbie's cheek with his hand which made Robbie jump a little from the armchair 'hey are you alright?'

- 'Yeah why?' Robbie looked up at Jack standing next to the armchair.

- 'Cause i asked you already 2 times, you seem to be far away from here' Jack said grinning a little 'or you just tired?'.

- 'Yeah, yeah I am, can i have another coke then please?' Robbie asked 'oh and dad can i also have some chocolate please'.

- 'Yeah alright' Jack said as he ruffled his hand through Robbie's blond hair.

- 'Finish your homework then sweetie?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah well i have stuff that's meant for Friday but since i'm gonna be home on Friday i will make it this weekend maybe' Robbie said.

- 'I don't think that's a good idea baby since you're getting your stuff together then, so i doubt you'll make time for homework then, so when Jack comes back with your drink and chocolate i want you to get it done, so you'll have it finished and don't have to worry about it this week anymore alright' Ronnie said.

- 'Mum' Robbie said' i already did homework, it'll be fine, god why do we always have to talk about my homework, i will do it Friday, end off!'.

- 'Oi oi don't you tell me "end off" i'm warning you baby, you're gonna go upstairs now and do your homework, end of discussion!' Ronnie said as Jack came back into the living room.

- 'I leave the room for one minute, what's going on with my girls?' Jack asked putting the glasses down and the chocolate bar for Robbie.

- 'She has homework for Friday but she wants to make it on the weekend, now i already know that's not gonna happen so i want her to go upstairs and do it tonight, get it all finished so she doesn't have to worry about it anymore' Ronnie said raising her voice a little.

- 'Do i look like i'm worried about it mum, i said i will do it Friday when i don't have to go to school, stop nagging me about it and just think of your wedding day will you, tell her dad!' Robbie said hoping Jack would take her side.

- 'Robbie you heard your mum, just go and have it done tonight, then you're done with it, with all these crazy days you might not have any time for it anymore' Jack said trying to make sense.

- 'Dad don't encourage her, she's just doing that controlfreakstuff again, she loves that?' Robbie sulked taking a sip of her drink.

- 'Robin that's enough coming out of your mouth, upstairs now, you're not gonna be sulking downstairs cause you still have about an hour before i want you to get ready for bed, now listen to me!' Ronnie said sharp and standing up.

- 'You're no fun anymore now you're gonna get married' Robbie said' all I hear is you nagging at me all day long, oh my god you know what i'm gonna be calling you, i'm gonna call you "Nagging Branning"!'.

- 'Oi, enough Robbie, now go upstairs and listen to your mum alright or you gonna have me to answer too' Jack said.

- 'Oh yeah like really impressive Jack' Robbie said thinking Jack was joking.

- 'I'm serious Robbie, come on, homework and then to bed alright!' Jack said still standing waiting until Robbie got out of the armchair.

Robbie sighed but got up and walked out of the room with her glass and chocolate.

- 'Arghh that big mouth of hers, she better be getting that homework done tonight' Ronnie said as she grabbed her glass of wine.

- 'Stop whining "_nagging Branning"_ ' Jack said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Shuss you, not funny Jack, she better not use that with me anymore or she's got another thing coming' Ronnie said giving Jack a little playfull slap on his arm.

- 'I'm sure she got the message when i said "_enough or she'll has me to answer to_", i meant that, if so i will have a little chat with her if she does!' Jack said.

- 'Go dad, i'm sure that won't take long!' Ronnie said snuggling up to Jack as he sat down.

xxxxxxx

Tuesday afternoon and Robbie was on her way to the salon, she had said goodbye to Lauren and Peter who both finished school with her, some of the others were still in school or already at home. As she passed the playground she saw Jay sitting on the swings.

She looked at her watch and starred at him for a minute.

Then Jay saw her looking at him.

- 'You like what you see then?' Jay said with a cheeky grin on his face.

- 'I see someone i've never seen before' Robbie said as she walked over.

- 'A real man you mean' Jay said still with the grin from ear to ear on his face.

- 'Just stop yeah, what is your problem Jay, if you fancy me you gotta come with a whole lot more, like character, respect and i'm not looking for a man, i'm nearly 16, i want a boy not a man you perv, besides you're not a man Jay, you're just a little prick' Robbie said thinking she had a little more weight over Jay.

Jay stood up and walked up to Robbie who walked backwards until the wall of the community center stopped her.

Jay leaned over Robbie and with one hand he stroked across one of her cheeks.

- 'What did you call me? 'Jay asked.

Robbie pushed Jay's hand away.

- 'Do not touch me, you…little…prick!' Robbie said in Jay's face. As she said it in his face, Jay immediately put his mouth on Robbie's but Robbie pushed him away.

Jay started to laugh and came close again.

- 'Oehh you getting all bossy with me now, say please Jay' Jay said.

- 'Are you mad, you get off me Jay, before you'll be sorry ' Robbie said serious, she said it angry but inside she started to get a little nervous now.

Jay had been growing into a little young man this past year and he had been helping Phil out at the Arches and then the boxing of course had made him a little stronger then that skinny boy she once knew.

Jay started to laugh again.

- 'Sorry, what am i gonna be sorry for, for doing this?' Jay said as he kissed Robbie again and pushed her with his body on to the wall having her trapped. With her hands she tried to push Jay's face away but he was just stronger than her.

- 'Oi!' Someone suddenly yelled really loud.

Jay turned his head a little shocked and saw Whitney walking up to them followed by Tiffany and Morgan.

- 'Whit!' Robbie said feeling relieved to see her friend walking up to them.

- 'Whatcha think you're doing Jay Mitchell?' Whitney walked up to Jay.

- 'Look it was just a joke, right Robbie, we were just playing…it was a joke' Jay said as he stepped away from Robbie.

- 'No we were not Jay' Robbie said looking at Jay and then at Whitney.

- 'Is this still going on since Ben's homecoming party, where you were drunk and wanted to kiss her' Whitney asked Jay.

- 'Oh just leave us alone Whitney, you interrupted us, isn't that right Robbie, we know Pete is at home making his homework like a good little lad and well, we're more into ehm…close your ears kids…well we're more into the grown up thing right gorge' Jay said grinning again at Robbie.

Then Robbie came to a boiling point, walked up to Jay curled her hand into a fist, and hit Jay full on the left side of his face making him wiggle a bit and almost fall down.

Morgan and Tiffany both started to laugh and Whitney grabbed Robbie's hand 'come on we gotta tell someone'.

- 'No' Robbie said 'I think he will leave me alone now'.

- 'Yeah for how long, don't be stupid Robbie come on you gotta tell Jack or Ronnie' Whitney said.

- 'I have to go to the salon, i'm getting a haircut' Robbie said 'I'll see you tomorrow in school yeah'.

Robbie wanted to walk away.

- 'Robbie aargh don't be so stubborn alright, you think i let you walk to the salon alone, we'll walk with you and then you're gonna tell at least Roxy then, is she at the salon?' Whitney was not gonna stay quiet for her friend who was also family now that she was Jack's daughter.

- 'Whit' Robbie said.

- 'Just shut up you stupid cow, we're gonna get this sorted' Whitney said as she put her arm around Robbie and they walked up to the salon.

When they arrived at the salon, Kim was reading some magazine while Roxy and Ronnie were sitting at one of the manicure-tables, obviously tired from waiting on Robbie.

- 'Well it's about time you got here finally, found time to come over then Robbie?' Roxy said looking up as she saw her sister walk in followed by Whitney, Tiffany and little Morgan.

- 'You brought a whole party of friends here then" Kim said looking at the younger kids.

- 'Ehm it wasn't Robbie's fault that she's late, right Robs' Whitney said giving Robbie a nudge making clear that she should come out with it now.

- 'What was it then?' Ronnie asked curious' did something happen,…please don't tell me you got yourself into trouble at school again Robbie' Ronnie immediately looked at her phone to see if she had any missed calls from miss Bell who would call her if Robbie got into any trouble at school.

- 'No she didn't ' Whitney said still looking at Robbie hoping she would speak up.

- 'Well what was it then, did something happen to that tongue of yours Robbie, i mean i'm not complaining, you don't know when to shut up otherwise' Roxy joked, receiving a slap from Ronnie at the same time.

- 'She got into a fight with Jay' Tiffany then said 'he was pushing her and…'

- 'Shut up Tiff' Whitney said 'Robbie if you don't say it i will!'.

Robbie sighed and looked irritated at Whitney who was trying her best to get the words out of her.

- 'Well what happened..i'm getting a little impatient here Robbie? ' Ronnie asked foulding her arms across her chest.

- 'It's Jay, he ehm…'Robbie started.

Ronnie walked over to Robbie and made Robbie look up to her by putting her hand under her chin.

- 'Look at me sweetie, what did he do?' Ronnie asked.

Suddenly the night of Ben's homecoming came to her mind, she knew something had happened since Jay grassed Robbie and Peter up, only thing was that she didn't knew whát had actually happened.

- 'He was coming on to me, he tried it at Ben's party but then he was drunk, that's why he grassed us up cause i told him off, think he's jealous of Peter or something, he has been sending me text messages and looking funny at me, we already had a run in before but then Carol saw it and made him leave 'Robbie then blurted everything out.

- 'What?' Ronnie said out loud 'and where's he now then?'

- 'Mum, i'm alright i just want it to be over yeah, i said he's just jealous of me and Peter but i think he will leave me alone now' Robbie said.

- 'I'm going over there and sort that little shit out' Roxy said grabbing her jacket.

- 'No you're not Roxy' Robbie said' I just wanna forget about it alright'.

- 'Forget about it?' Ronnie said 'you wanna make him get away with it, i don't think so Robbie'.

- 'She already hit him hard' Morgan said pretending with Tiffany to let them show how Robbie hit Jay on his face.

- 'Now i came here for a haircut alright, can we please stop talking about Jay' Robbie said walking over to one of the chairs.

- 'You're right now let auntie Kim make sure you're gonna be looking so fine for that wedding, it's gonna blow Peter of both his Beale feet' Kim said.

- 'Where's Jodie?' Robbie asked' I thought she was gonna do my hair mum?'

- 'Jodie called in sick this morning, Kim will do it' Roxy said.

- 'Mum!' Robbie hissed at Ronnie, making sure she didn't liked to be cut by Kim.

- 'Sit down sweetie' Ronnie winked' I'm gonna be here with you alright'.

Robbie sighed and sat down in the chair and waved at Whitney who was let out by Roxy.

- 'This is not the end of it right?' Whitney said.

- 'You're kidding me, he's gonna be sorry he laid his hands on my babysister, he apparently doesn't know who he's dealing with here' Roxy said 'thanks Whit, glad that you were around'.

- 'Yeah me too' Whitney said 'come on kids, we were about to go and pick up Liam at the park'.

- 'Alright go on then, he must be wondering where you are, don't worry, we'll sort Jay out' Roxy said as she walked back into the salon.


	88. Chapter 88

After Robbie's haircut, the three blond women had walked back to the square.

Robbie had asked Ronnie and Roxy to not make a fuss, but of course Ronnie wouldn't hear any of it. They had walked straight over to nr 55 and, although Jay wasn't home, had told Phil and Shirley what had happened and that Jay wasn't welcome at the wedding anymore, and that they better made sure to keep him out of their sight for a while, especially with Ronnie and Jack on honeymoon.

Ronnie made clear that if Jay would cause any trouble for Robbie with them away she would come back to get him.

Phil and Shirley knew Ronnie was one of her word and made sure that that was not gonna happen, they apologized for Jay's behavior and said that he would get punished for it.

As they arrived home, Robbie went straight upstairs, having a major headache from all stress about Jay.

In the living room, Ronnie threw her purse down and sat next to Jack who already had been home after he had picked up little Amy from nursery.

- 'What's going on?' Jack asked' is it her homework again, i mean is that why i heard her ran up the stairs?'

- 'No it's that little shit, Jay' Roxy said as she picked up Amy from the floor 'hello my little Angel'.

- 'What's Jay got to do with it?' Jack asked a little surprised of hearing this name.

- 'Apparently he came on to her at Ben's party, she told him off and that is why he grassed on her and Peter being at your apartment that night, he has been texting her and all and keeping his eyes on her and he already tried something but then your sister saw them and stepped in and warned him and now…' Ronnie said.

- 'What, Carol, why didn't she tell me?' Jack said standing up.

- 'Robbie probably waved it away as nothing, that is what happened today too, he came on to her but luckily Whitney saw them on time but…'Roxy said while cuddling Amy.

- 'Wait a minute here?' Jack said' what are you telling me, we're talking about Jay right?'

- 'Yes we are Jack' Ronnie snapped at Jack making him sit down again.

- 'I'm gonna go overthere and i will sort that little toe-rag out, is she alright then?' Jack said worried and angry at the same time.

- 'She hit him in the face with her fist Jack' Roxy said 'wonder what his explanation is gonna be, being hit by a girl'.

- 'You think this is funny Roxy?' Jack said.

- 'Jack calm down, this is why she didn't tell us, she was afraid for this reaction, that we would go mental' Ronnie said.

- 'And that is strange because?'Jack asked 'what if Whitney hadn't turn up at that moment, i'm gonna go upstairs'.

- 'Not in this state you are' Roxy said' she's not gonna tell you anything if you're coming in like some psycho'.

- 'You gotta calm down a little sweetie, we already went over to Phil, Jay wasn't there which was lucky for him, i told him to keep him out of our sight and that he's not invited to the wedding anymore, i better not run in to him' Ronnie said 'and i'm telling you to try to stay calm Jack, i know you're angry but i don't want Robbie upset about it anymore'.

- 'Alright, I just wanna see if my daughter is alright yeah?' Jack said walking to the door as Glenda walked in.

- 'Ohh what a day girls, i tell ya' Glenda, not knowing what was going on, said as she sat down on the sofa putting her feet up.

In the meantime Jack had gone upstairs and knocked on Robbie's door then peeked around the door where he saw Robbie going through some clothes in her closet.

- 'Can i come in darling?' Jack asked.

Robbie sighed but nodded yes.

- 'I just heared about Jay, are you alright munchkin?' Jack asked as he walked up to Robbie.

Robbie let herself be embraced by Jack's arms who pulled her close to his chest.

- 'It's alright darling, we'll never gonna let anyone hurt you, you hear me' Jack said 'he better stay away from you from now on'.

Robbie didn't say anything, she just wanted to be held in her father's arms, Jack made her feel safe.

- 'Why don't you go take a nice hot shower and then when you're done, dinner will be ready maybe' Jack said.

- 'I already was gonna do that before you came in' Robbie said still with her head on Jack's chest.

- 'I heard you gave him a right left on his face' Jack asked.

- 'It's not that i just let him dad, he was pushing me over the edge, i just lost my temper with him' Robbie said.

- 'Well good, but he should've left you alone in the first place, he better...' Jack said.

- 'Dad, it's enough, mum warned Phil, Rox is ready to skin him and i know you will if you see him, but i think he's got another thing coming from Phil and Shirley alright, i just want him to leave me and Peter alone now' Robbie said.

Jack sighed 'alright go take your shower darling and we'll see you downstairs at dinner yeah' he said.

Jack gave Robbie a tight hug and kissed Robbie on the top of her head.

Then he walked to the door.

- 'Dad?' Robbie said.

Jack turned around 'what's that darling?'.

- 'I love you dad' Robbie said walking up to Jack and giving him a kiss on the cheek and putting her arms around him squeezing him a little.

- 'I love you lots too my little munchkin' Jack said and then left Robbie's room.

xxxxxxxxxx

- 'Jay?' Glenda asked shocked 'why didn't she tell us before, i mean that little perv also tried to grab my breast at the party'.

- 'I couldn't believe it either mum, i mean it's not like she keeps secrets from me, she knows she can talk to me about everything, i don't know why she kept this to herself, the way we react i can think of that being the reason but it's a logical reaction right?' Ronnie said while getting dinner out of the oven.

- 'Did you ask her about it?' Glenda asked putting the plates on the table.

- 'Yeah, well, i admit i was kind of in a state so then she locks it up untill i calm down a little and can seriously think about it, i mean, it makes my skin crawl to think that maybe he could have done something to her if Whitney hadn't come by at that time, she's my baby' Ronnie said putting her head into her hands.

- 'Well at least she hit him in the face, that's something it's not really like she let him do whatever he wanted' Glenda said.

- 'Arrghh I don't even wanna think about it if something would have happened' Ronnie said.

- 'You think he's really that stupid?' Glenda asked.

Someone cleared her throat while the two women were talking about what happened with Jay.

- 'Darling' Glenda said as she saw Robbie standing in the doorway, dressed in her grey sweatpants, and pink hoodie, her hair still wet from the shower she took 'how long have you been standing there?'

- 'Long enough mum, now can we please not talk about it anymore, it happened, it's over, now let's move on' Robbie said as she said down at the table 'where's Rox?'

- 'In the living room with Jack and Amy' Ronnie said with one hand on her hips 'you're alright then lovey?'

- 'Mum please stop' Robbie said as she left the table again and walked to the livingroom.

Ronnie sighed.

- 'You think she'll be alright?' Glenda asked padding Ronnie on her back for comfort.

- 'You saw that pink hoodie she's wearing mum?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah, i mean how could i missed that, it looks like it really wants to be thrown out, it was screaming at me, how can she still wear that, i thought girls her age only want new and shiny designer clothes, not to look like someone living in a cart board box' Glenda said.

- 'She does like her clothes mum, designer or just whatever she likes, she actually really doesn't care what others think about it, she has her own little taste in clothes, i love that about her, but this hoodie…., she ehm, she only wears this one when…'Ronnie said 'It used to be Roxy's actually'.

- 'She's wearing hand-me-downs then, Ronnie i thought …'Glenda said surprised.

- 'Mum!' Ronnie said' of course she doesn't wear hand-me-downs, she always got everything from me, whatever she wanted i got it for her, but that hoodie is…well, it's like some kids have like a little blanket, or a blanky'

- 'Blanky, oh i remember you had one, you lost it one time at the park, you cried for days, bought you a new one but apparently it didn't smell the same, took me a while but in the end it was your blanky again' Glenda said smiling.

- 'Yeah i know, she also used to have one, "Nummy" she called it, when she went to bed and put it to her face she also used to suck her little thumb, she always made this 'num num'sound, it was like she made herself fall asleep by the sound of it, i will never forget that cause it was so sweet, made me fall in love with her, she's really my biggest love mum, just don't tell Jack, i must say that i do miss it sometimes, anyway, then she came to an age where dad thought blanky's were for baby's and he just threw it out, just like that, i wasn't there that day but Roxy was, Roxy said she was so upset about the whole thing and Roxy felt bad about it, and there was this hoodie that Robbie love to put on which was Roxy's, it was way to big at the time of course, but Roxy said that she could have it instead of the blanky, this way she could always put it on when she needed it or take it with her when she slept over at a friend's house so no one would know it was really her blanky' Ronnie said.

- 'When she needed it…' Glenda said 'so if she's wearing it, she probably isn't feeling well then?'

- 'Yeah, we don't make a big fuss about it if she's wearing it, we know she'll comes to me or Rox to tell us what bothers her in the end, when she feels like it, so now that's probably the whole freaking Jay thing' Ronnie said wiping a tear away.

- 'Poor thing, you think she'll be alright when you and Jack are gone, i mean with this whole Jay-thing going on now?' Glenda asked.

- 'I'm sure Phil got the message and will certainly pass it on to Jay, and Roxy will keep a close eye on her, and i want you to keep a close eye on her, don't suffocate her or she'll get distant mum, just, you know, just keep your eye on her, if Rox and her are cheeky with each other, getting in each other's hair, then being very close with each other again, then you know she's happy' Ronnie put up a little smile thinking about it.


	89. Chapter 89

**The wedding is almost there people just a little patience please ;)**

**This chapter is a bit of a twohander between Ronnie and Robbie, with a little guest-appearance of Roxy =D!**

**Enjoy and keep reviewing, really appreciate people still reading this!**

**x Brooklynn70**

Tuesday night, Robbie had gone upstairs after dinner, everyone had tried to act as normal at the dinnertable, just to avoid the subject "Jay". It wasn't really easy and Robbie was glad that when she was finished, she could escape them for a while by going upstairs and doing as much homework as she could. Just to give herself something else to think about. She also started thinking of the wedding that was coming to be really close now, soon her mum ánd dad would be married to eachother, and they finally would be a real family, officially.

Because of the wedding, Ronnie and Jack had asked school if Robbie was permitted to stay home, obviously on the day of the wedding, but also the day after.

Ronnie and Jack then would leave on Fridaymorning, for a couple of days to Paris to enjoy a little honeymoon together as husband and wife. They would come home the next week on Wednesday.

Robbie jumped up, while daydreaming, when Ronnie walked into her room.

- 'Mummy, oh my god, you scared the hell out of me, could you knock first please, djees i almost wet myself here' Robbie said shocked, looking at her smiling mum.

- 'Thought i toilet trained you a while ago already' Ronnie said as she pinched Robbie on the nose' remember that babe, you were so cute walking around in nappy's and taking them off every time you had to go, you kept saying mummywee mummywee or Woxywee, that was so funny, Woxywee, and don't even get me started on standing in the corner of the room, getting all red and you did a p..?' Ronnie started grinning.

- 'Yeah i get it mum, "haha" that's really soooo hilarious, god you're funny' Robbie said in a cynical way' now shut up about it will ya, so what's up?' Robbie threw a pencil at Ronnie.

- 'Oi, don't you dare!' Ronnie said still grinning.

- 'What are you smiling about mum?' Robbie asked 'god you're annoying'.

- 'Well I'm just thinking about it…..you know, I'm just remembering when you were still a tiny tot, anyway i came up cause ehm tomorrow we're having my little hen-night right' Ronnie said.

- 'With Wlenda and Woxie' Robbie said cheeky.

- 'Well yes smart mouth' Ronnie said pinching Robbie's nose 'so tonight i wanna have my mummy-night' Ronnie said.

- 'Mummy-night, what is that?'Robbie asked 'you want me to cover you all in toilet paper then?'

- 'No cheeky, mummy wants to spend this night with her baby, just you and me' Ronnie said pinching Robbie's cheek' I told Jack i'm gonna be sleeping here with you tonight and he's gonna be sleeping in our bedroom'.

- 'Did you think of this because of Jay, cause if you did mum i'm not …'Robbie started.

- 'Nooo, really i'm not sweetie, i really wanted to spend this night with you, you can ask Rox i already told her last week that i wanted this, a night with all of us girls, you know, Rox, you and mum, and a night with my special girl, my baby, i don't want you to think i came up with it because of what happened with Jay this afternoon, i just… it's cause i love you, alright, cause you're my little heart' Ronnie said pulling Robbie close.

- 'Oh mum you're so sentimental, you know i'm already dreading Friday, you're gonna go all drama on me, and the worst of all is that you're gonna drag us into it, dad is gonna have to scrape you of the floor' Robbie said giving Ronnie a kiss' and i love being your little heart mummy'.

- 'Now who's being sentimental here ey' Ronnie said giving Robbie a little tickle

- 'So you'll be sleeping in my bed then?' Robbie asked surprised 'and tomorrow we all be in your bed right, with dad sleeping at the apartment' Robbie said' two nights alone he must be very happy with all of us'.

- 'Your _daddy's_ gonna be alright, don't worry, but i wanna spend it like old times tonight, just you and me' Ronnie said 'we're gonna watch a movie in my room and have some snacks and then we sleep here ok'.

- 'Yeah ok' Robbie said 'and you're sure dad won't mind?'

- 'No he won't, tomorrow i think they're planning a poker night for him, at the club with Max, Phil, Alfie and Ricky, and besides, i'm gonna be spending all these days in Paris with him remember, and theeeeeen…. i'm gonna be missing my little angel so much, so mama wants to spend this night with her child, ok' Ronnie said squeezing one of Robbie's cheeks.

- 'Mum i'm not Amy' Robbie said pushing Ronnie's hand away.

- 'No Amy is Roxy's baby, and you are mine!' Ronnie said giving Robbie a tender kiss on her cheek.

- 'I think this wedding stress is at his highest _mother_, think laying down will be good for you, let me feel your shoulders' Robbie said as she got of her chair at her desk 'sit down here'.

- 'Excuse me?' Ronnie rolled her eyes and smiled.

- '"_Will you listen to me for once_" sounds familiar to you _mother_?' Robbie said the words her mum used on her all the time.

- 'Alright alright' Ronnie said smiling without Robbie noticing.

She sat down on the chair and let Robbie feel her shoulders.

- 'Ahh i feel a lot of tension here _mother_' Robbie said as she softly pretended to give her mum a shoulder and back massage.

- 'Will you stop calling me mother or i will throw you over my knee and massage that little bum of yours with the back of my hand' Ronnie joked.

- 'Stop giving me attitude _mother_, it's not good for your muscles i can also feel a little tension here in your neck _mother_ dearest' Robbie said as she softly pinched her mum's neck.

Ronnie grabbed Robbie and threw her over her knee like she just said and gave Robbie a couple of playfull slaps on her bum.

They both started laughing and Robbie was screaming.

Then Ronnie pulled Robbie back up and held her tightly, while she sat on her lap.

- 'I'm gonna miss you my little lovey' Ronnie said.

- 'I'm gonna miss you too mum, but it's just a couple of days right, i'm gonna be helping Rox out, keep an eye on mum, go to school and then you're back again' Robbie said.

- _'Keep an eye on mum_?' Ronnie said' you both better behave yeah?'

- 'I will if she does' Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Seriously it's just a couple of days so try to live by her rules a little alright babe' Ronnie turned a little serious.

- 'Ohhh i'm gonna miss you mum' Robbie said ' I mean, her rules, what are those, and don't forget her cooking, it's...you know, posh, think i will camping outside the chippie maybe'.

- 'It's just for a couple of days sweetie, i'll give Rox some extra money to stack the cupboards with food ok' Ronnie said 'just don't give each other any trouble alright'.

- 'Yes' Robbie said putting her arms around Ronnie's neck while Ronnie lifted her up as she was standing up 'so are we going to watch a movie or what? Ronnie asked'

- 'Yes' Robbie said resting her head on her mum's shoulder.

Ronnie walked over to her bedroom carrying Robbie and then threw her on the bed.

- 'You pick a movie, i'm gonna get us some snacks and some drinks ok?' Ronnie said.

- 'Oh mum, could you also bring us up some ice cream up please?' Robbie asked as her eyes lit up.

- 'Yes, we'll start with that first!' Ronnie said as she winked at Robbie, then went downstairs.

Robbie turned the telly on and clicked through the channels for the movie channel to see what new movies were on there.

- 'Hey babysis' Roxy said as she peeked round the bedroom door.

- 'Hey, you put Ames down then?' Robbie asked as Roxy sat down on the bed.

- 'Yeah fell asleep as soon as she hit her little pillow' Roxy said 'so you picked a movie yet?'

- 'Yeah, you wanna watch it with us?' Robbie asked putting her chin on her sisters shoulder.

- 'No sorry babe, i'm meeting Christian over at the Vic, and to be honest, Ronnie wants a night with you alone, tomorrow we all be here alright, i got Dot taking care of Amy, so she'll be alright then' Roxy said stroking her little sister across her face 'Ok?'

- 'Yeah she wants a "mummy" night, something like that' Robbie said fidgeting with Roxy's bracelets on her arm.

- 'Well, she's gonna miss you, you muppet' Roxy said 'i mean it's just a couple of days but she's never really been away from you for that long, and well you're her baby, i mean if i had to leave Ames for a couple of days i also would miss her a lot, don't make fun about it alright, i mean, when they're gone i'll probably have to save some room next to me in my bed for you cause you'll be missing her big time, am i right bigmouth?'

- 'I guess, i'm just not gonna think about it, still got you Ames and mum right' Robbie said.

- 'Yep and you're gonna help me out at the salon, those days will go really fast don't worry alright, big sis is here' Roxy said giving her little sister a big hug 'alright i'll be at the Vic, you two enjoy your movie ok, i'll see you in the morning, now give your big sis a kiss!'

- 'Alright, have a goodnight sis, love you' Robbie said giving her big sister a kiss and a hug back.

- 'Love you to my little Pixymoo' Roxy said giving Robbie a kiss back and a pinch on the cheek.

Roxy left the room and Robbie waited for Ronnie to come back up again. She lay down and looked at her mums night table that was filled with all sorts of picture frames. Pictures of all of them, through the years. When they were young, when Robbie was a baby, a toddler, one with Robbie in her first school uniform, the time the three were living in Ibiza, when Roxy just gave birth to Amy. There were so many memories on there, and now there was gonna be another important picture added soon, Ronnie and Jacks weddingday.

A couple minutes later Ronnie came back upstairs, her hands full with snacks and a large bucket of icecream.

- 'Alright, Jack went over to the club with Max, Roxy to the Vic, Amy is asleep, let's hope she doesn't wake up, and mum is out with Carol i think, she didn't really say' Ronnie said, as she put everything down.

- 'So it's really just the two of us then?' Robbie asked.

- 'Yes it is, now move over little babe 'Ronnie said as she got next to Robbie on the bed, under the duvet 'come here you' she pulled Robbie close and gave her a spoon so they could both eat out of the ice-cream bucket.

- 'Alright mum, i picked 2 movies, a comedy '_Get him to the Gree_k' with the very sexy Russell Brand, or a romantic one '_What happens in Vegas'_ with Ashton Kutcher and Cameron Diaz' Robbie said smiling.

- 'Those are two of yóur favorites cheeky' Ronnie said 'we've seen them recently already'.

- 'Mum, you asked me to pick one?' Robbie said looking serious.

- 'I'm just joking with ya sweetie, i don't care what we watch really, as long as you're here snuggled up to me alright, i just want to spend this night with just you!' Ronnie said putting her arm around Robbie giving her a kiss on the head.

- 'So a little Cam and Ash then?' Robbie said looking up to her mum clicking the remote to put the movie on.

- 'You sure you're gonna be alright then when i'm away?' Ronnie then said.

- 'Mum, stop worrying so much, you and dad will be back before i know it, you know, it sounds like you're gonna have it harder than me, promise me you're gonna spend these days thinking about him and you ok' Robbie said serious.

- 'I will but…' Ronnie said.

- 'Mum i wanna hear no buts from you ok, just promise me' Robbie said grabbing her mums chin softly the way Ronnie always did to make things really clear.

- 'I know..it's just ..' Ronnie said.

- 'Muuuum, promise me i said, it would really make me feel better alright!' Robbie said again getting on top of Ronnie 'we're not gonna watch this movie before you promise me, do you hear me, am i clear!'

- 'You really know these words by heart ey, heard them often enough then' Ronnie said smiling 'but I will promise you my little lovey, your dad and me are gonna have a lovely romantic time together alright, come here you' Ronnie put her arms around Robbie as Robbie lay down on her mums chest.

For a couple minutes they shared this loving moment.

- 'Now can we please watch this movie please! 'Ronnie said pretending to be Robbie now.

- 'I love you mamma' Robbie said as she gave Ronnie a kiss, then rolled of Ronnie and lay next to her again, snuggled up and pressed play.


	90. Chapter 90

Wednesday-morning, and in the kitchen the radio was softly playing in the background while everyone was eating their breakfast quietly.

- 'Mum could you pour me some more juice please?' Robbie asked Ronnie, handing her the glass she was drinking from.

- 'Yeah, give it here, why don't you take some milk instead love?' Ronnie said taking the glass from Robbie.

- 'Cause i don't want milk, just juice please mum' Robbie said looking at Ronnie for approval.

Ronnie poured the juice into Robbie's glass and handed it back to her.

Robbie immediately took a sip from it.

- 'So what movie did the two of you watch then?' Roxy asked 'can i have some too Ron?'

Ronnie also poured her sister some juice.

- '_What happens in Vegas'_ Robbie said looking at Ronnie.

- 'We've seen that like a dozen of times Robbie, couldn't come up with anything else then?' Roxy asked.

- 'It's funny, ánd romantic Roxanne, i wanted something light, not something to cry about we've got enough real life drama in our own lives, right mum, where did you go anyway? Robbie asked Glenda who was just quiet and drinking her coffee, she seemed a little distant.

- 'Sorry what darling?' Glenda asked when everyone was waiting for her answer.

- 'Where did you go last night? 'Robbie asked again 'we never heard you come home'.

- 'No you two were already tucked in and snuggled up together in that bed of yours when i got home, but ehm Carol and i went over to Fargo's and had a lovely dinner, and after we just went to some bar somewhere else, we ehm, we wanted something different then seeing the same faces again' Glenda said grabbing her cup of coffee and giving Robbie the "hope you're happy with this answer"-look.

- 'What was it called then, this bar you went?' Jack asked.

- 'Pff i forgot darling, we ehm, already had some drinks at Fargo's, if you know what i mean ' Glenda said winking at Jack meaning the alcohol 'but you girls had a nice night then?'

- 'Yeah we did, we had all kinds of snacks, i got lots of cuddles with my little babe, a funny movie, it was all very nice, ain't that right my lovey?' Ronnie said winking at Robbie.

- 'Yeah we had fun mum, so what's gonna happen tonight, you're having your poker night right dad?' Robbie asked Jack 'can i come watch?'

- 'No better not, you're way to young sweetheart, i don't want you to get into gambling' Jack said smiling at Robbie.

- 'So are we gonna stay here tonight, or are we going to the club then mum, what do you reckon Rox having a little dance tonight?' Robbie asked thinking this was a good excuse to go out to the club while being under age, but because of her mums hen-night she would be allowed.

- 'We're not going clubbing babysis, cause i know where that is gonna end, ehm no we'll have a couple of drinks at the Vic and then probably home for our little girly-night' Roxy said' Veronica doesn't want a big fuss, am i right Ron'.

- 'I don't see the purpose of it Rox, we talked about this, whenever it's gonna be your hen-night we'll throw you the biggest party Walford's ever seen alright, but for me, no, i don't want it, thank you' Ronnie said smiling at her sister.

- 'Well i hope you'll get married in a couple of years then and not soon Rox, cause i wanna be there to witness that party alright' Robbie said getting up.

- 'Don't worry about that babysis, big sis first gotta find mr lovah lovah' Roxy said winking at Robbie.

- 'You got to get ready for school my lovey?' Ronnie said 'last day!'

- 'Yeah, i'm glad' Robbie said.

- 'Darling, ehm, if Jay starts to bother you in any way, hopefully he's not that stupid, but if he does you call…' Jack started.

- 'Dad, i'm sure he won't and if so i will tell miss Bell or call you and mum alright, now can we just drop the whole Jay-thing!' Robbie said, and before anyone could answer back, Robbie already had walked out of the kitchen.

- 'I don't know about this, she doesn't wanna talk anymore, so is she over it or is it still bothering her very much?' Jack asked looking at Ronnie for advice.

- 'Jack i promise you, if he starts anything while you both are gone, he's gonna answer to me, and believe me he's gonna be very sorry' Roxy said.

- 'Right, Roxy's right, there's me, Max, Carol and Phil and Shirley, i'm sure he doesn't has a deadwish that bad right' Glenda said.

- 'And we'll call her every night, she'll be alright and Jay will leave her alone, he's not that stupid now is he' Ronnie said starring at her cup of coffee.

Half hour later, dressed for school, Robbie walked down the stairs and walked quickly to the kitchen.

- 'Mum did you make me sandwiches then?' Robbie asked Ronnie who was still in the kitchen cleaning up after everyone.

- 'Yes babe, here you go' Ronnie said grabbing the lunchbag with homemade sandwiches and handing them to Robbie.

- 'Thanks mum' Robbie said giving Ronnie a little peck on the cheek and walking out of the kitchen again.

- 'Robbie?' Ronnie said putting her hands on her hips.

- 'Love you too mum, and yes i will have a good day at school and do the whole behave-thing ok, i'll see you later' Robbie said wanting to escape her house with all these people fussing over her.

Ronnie grinned and sighed a little at the same time. She could sense Robbie was escaping the house, which made her feel a little better that Robbie wanted to put the whole Jay-thing behind and would not let him get to her anymore, on the other hand, she knew Robbie like the back of her hand, in and out, her escaping also meant trying to avoid to really talk about what had happened.

When Robbie walked out the door, she walked over to nr 45 to pick up Peter.

- 'Robbie wait, hold on Branning' it was Lauren and Abi walking quickly to catch on with there new cousin/friend.

- 'Morning' Robbie said grinning at the fact Lauren called her Branning' still one day to go ey girls'.

- 'Yeah yeah, blabla, now what happened with Jay yesterday, Whit told me last night on the chat' Lauren asked 'I thought you were suppose to come on also, i also called you on your mobile, you never answered'.

- 'Mum wanted a "mummy"-night with me, cause of the wedding' Robbie said' sorry but i was all mums last night, so no phones were allowed'.

- 'A mummy-night, how sweet, just the two of you then? ' Abi asked.

- 'Yeah, we watched a movie and had snacks and all, and mum suffocated me with cuddles' Robbie smiled.

- 'Yeah yeah very cutesy cute, Robbie we're family now so spill, Jay?' Lauren asked again, not interested really in the night Robbie shared with her mother last night.

- 'I don't know what got into him, he has been acting weird lately that's all, think he can't handle being a real Mitchell, i mean it's not easy being one you know' Robbie tried to joke herself out of this one.

- 'There's Pete' Abi said' does he know?'

- 'No,.. not really, i mean from Ben's party yeah, but this and all, …but i have too i guess' Robbie said.

- 'Morning' Peter said as he walked up to the girls.

- 'Morning Beale, we'll go see if Whit's ready yet' Lauren said winking at Robbie and taking Abi with her.

- 'Hey you' Robbie said giving her boyfriend a kiss.

- 'Your last day today, going to miss you tomorrow?' Peter said putting his arms around Robbie.

Then the door opened at nr 55 and Jay and Ben walked out. From where Robbie and Peter were standing it wasn't hard to miss the bruise on Jay's left cheek. The boys both looked at the young couple, Ben waved and then Phil got out and walked over to his car where the boys got in. Phil obviously was gonna drive them to Walford-high today.

- 'Did you see Jay's face, wonder what he got himself into?' Peter asked.

Robbie just looked as the car drove out of the square, Jay didn't really gave the pair a look but was staring straight forward.

- 'He got into me and met my right fist' Robbie said quietly and put her head on Peter's chest.

- 'What? Peter asked a little confused, thinking Robbie made a joke about it 'what do you mean, you know what happened to him?'

- 'After Bens party he ehm, he kept texting me and then yesterday i saw him at the playground and he came on to me' Robbie blurred it out.

- 'What?' Peter said' what do you mean he came on to you?'

- 'He's jealous of you being with me i guess, i don't know what else it could be' Robbie said.

- 'How long has this been going on then, what did the texts say?' Peter asked.

- 'After that what happened at Ben's party, and they were just stupid text alright' Robbie said looking a bit nervous at Peter, she knew this was upsetting for Peter, that's why she didn't wanted to tell him in the first place, she was afraid this whole Jay thing would come in between them, making Peter go all mental over Jay.

Peter obviously was upset by hearing this about what happened with Robbie.

- 'Why didn't you tell me Robbie, i could have helped you out, sort that bastard out' Peter started to raise his voice.

- 'I didn't tell anybody Pete, not even Jack, i mean you know what he would do to him, remember, you saw how he reacted finding you and me at the flat, and we were just talking, well sort off' Robbie said.

- 'So what happened yesterday then?' Peter asked fidgeting with his hands putting them in and out of his pockets and not standing still.

- 'He thought he could have me or something, win me over, impress me, i really don't know what goes on in that mind of him, i think that he thought he could just talk me into liking him or something, and i do like the old Jay, just not what he turned into,…'Robbie said.

- 'What happened Robbie?' Peter said irritated knowing Robbie was talking around it.

- 'He pushed me onto the wall of the community-center but then Whitney came around with Tiff and Morgan, and then he said it was all a joke to Whitney and i got angry and just hit him full on his face' Robbie said.

Then the girls came walking onto them again .

- 'You alright?' Whitney asked Robbie.

- 'Yes i am, thanks Whit, Jay's really on thin ice at the moment, i mean if he would try anything he'll have my whole family skin him alive, now can we please go to school and look forward to the wedding tomorrow of my mum and dad please' Robbie said wanting to stop this whole talk about Jay.

The girls walked on but Peter was still standing there looking irritated.

- 'I just didn't want to get you in trouble Pete, cause i know you would go as mental as Jack on Jay alright' Robbie said putting her arms around Peter again, but he didn't make a move 'I'm sorry i kept it quiet for you but i just..'

Peter then put his arms around Robbie 'I just want you to know you can tell me everything, i know you were trying to do it for me, but now you had to do it all by yourself, you're so stubborn Robbie Branning'.

- 'Yeah blame my family for that, it's in our genes' Robbie said 'sorry, i really am Pete'.

- 'Come on let's go' Peter said 'let's get this day over with'.

- 'Promise me, you will ignore him, ignore Jay Peter' Robbie said.

- 'I'll try' Peter said.

- ' No I want you to promise me, he's not invited anymore so we can just ignore hom alright, so promise me you will too ' Robbie said serious.

- 'Ok, i promise' Peter said.

Then they both looked around when they heard Roxy say 'Oi, better get those bums to school lovebirds or you're gonna be late and then you're gonna be in trouble'.

They smiled and then walked quickly to the girls to go to school.

xxx

Later in the day Jack walked into the bookies and waited on his sister Carol who was busy with a customer.

- 'Jack, what are you doing here, don't tell me you're here to place a bet?' Carol asked Jack when she was done and came from behind the counter.

- 'Why didn't you tell us, say anything?' Jack said softly but not looking amused.

- 'What are you talking about?' Carol said defensive cause of not understanding what her little brother was on about, but obviously accusing her of something.

- 'When Jay bothered Robbie the other day, on Bridgestreet, she said you told him off' Jack said.

- 'She said she was alright Jack, and i believed her, you know how gobby my teenage niece, and your smartmouth daughter can be, it looked like they were having an argument nothing more than that, and when he pushed her a little i just warned him, why what's going on' Carol asked.

- 'He tried to come on to her yesterday at the playground, pushed her onto the wall' Jack said.

- 'He what, are you mucking me?' Carol asked 'is she alright, what do you mean by coming on to her?'

- 'She says she is alright, and she hit him full on the face' Jack said 'the little toe-rag, he's banned from the wedding anyway, but i'm worried about leaving for the honeymoon, i mean Jay knows we're going'.

- 'Don't worry about that, would he be so stupid to try something again, i think not, i will keep an eye on her if that's what you want?' Carol asked.

- 'Yeah, she will be busy over the weekend though, they're gonna do some packing for the move to the apartment, i'm glad we won't be off for weeks anyway' Jack said.

- 'Did you talk to Phil about it?' Carol asked.

- 'Yeah Ron, Rox and Robbie went over yesterday straight after it happened so they told Phil and he would take care of it so' Jack said.

- 'Then i think you've got nothing to really worry about Jack, Phil is not the easiest person i know and then he has the rest of the family that will hunt him down so, you and Ronnie just enjoy your little honeymoon yeah, she'll be alright, and of course i will keep an eye on both of them, Robbie ánd Jay' Carol said to ease Jack's worries a little.


	91. Chapter 91

It was half 7 and Ronnie, Rox, Glenda and Robbie had just arrived at the Vic.

Although Ronnie asked not to make a big fuss, Roxy being Roxy, invited most of the women from the square to come have a drink, first one was on Roxy and the rest was for themselves cause they were also invited to come celebrate the party after the wedding. But no one seem to mind to pay for themselves cause most of them turned up.

When they had walked in, Ronnie had given Roxy a look of not agreeing with this but when she said first drink was on Roxy and that it was not gonna be a night of lots of drinking, that the 4 of them were still going home and watch a movie together in Ronnie's bed and have their girly-night, Ronnie gave in and agreed.

- 'Cheers Ronnie!' Kat said from behind the bar 'so Jack's spending his money on poker tonight then'.

- 'Well he's a very good player Kat, hope you gave Alfie some cash to bring a long' Ronnie said grinning.

- 'We'll see' Kat said.

- 'If Ricky's is as lucky as always he'd better stop after his first loss, and keep some money left' Bianca said laughing thinking Ricky would never be so lucky to win with poker players like Jack and Phil.

- 'So was Shirley coming over then Roxy?' Glenda asked her daughter.

- 'Well i asked her of course, i mean i couldn't leave her out just because of Jay, it's not her fault, but she said she was gonna stay home tonight, they also have some stuff to sort out with ZsaZsa, apparently she's leaving for Spain with Leon this weekend, but we'll see her and Phil tomorrow, they're gonna send the boys to school and then Ben will be there at the party but Jay isn't invited' Roxy said.

Robbie had walked over to where Whitney, Lauren and Abi were sitting. They were invited since they were family ofcourse.

- 'So not really a party ey Robbie?' Lauren said looking around the pub where everyone was sitting down or standing at the bar.

- 'No, I'm afraid we'll have to wait until tomorrow for that, it wasn't really the plan anyways, mum didn't know about Roxy inviting everyone, we're just gonna have some drinks and then we're gonna have our little girly night, Rox, the mums and me' Robbie said putting her drink on the table and sitting down next to the other girls.

- 'Sounds like fun' Abi said' I can't wait for tomorrow, wonder what Ronnie looks like, have you seen her dress yet Robbie?'

- 'No, she wouldn't even let us see it, we also have to wait till tomorrow, she has it at Jack's apartment' Robbie said making a face not understanding Ronnie either.

- 'Oh my god can she trust uncle Jack not to take a peek?' Lauren asked.

- 'Jack yes, Robbie and Roxy, no!' Whitney said grinning.

- 'Tomorrow we'll know, i'm excited about it though' Robbie said smiling at the girls.

- 'She's gonna look so pretty' Abi said turning her head to look at her almost new aunt sitting at one of the other tables.

- 'That's the only thing i 'm sure about these days' Robbie said looking at her phone if she received a text from Peter yet. At school Peter had said he was ok about the whole Jay thing but Robbie knew it was only to keep her quiet about it and not get more stress before the wedding. She could see it wás bothering him. Robbie found Peter very quiet all day and it didn't go unnoticed to see his face when he saw Jay passing by in the school cafeteria.

- 'Peter will be alright Rob, just give him some time, tomorrow night you both are gonna have a good time at the party and forget about Jay alright, cause he's not invited anymore!' Lauren said.

- 'Brats listen up, you can have drinks on my tap but keep it quiet yeah, don't want the word out cause then i have all these crazy women on my case' Roxy, who had come up to the girls table, said.

- 'We all can have drinks Rox?' Robbie asked cheeky.

- 'Wanna watch the wedding from a video baby, grounded in your room?' Roxy said pinching Robbie's cheek' don't let me catch you, or better yet, Ronnie and Jack, mum, remember the siggie-story I told you about mums reaction, just watch yourself smartmouth, I got my eye on you'.

Roxy put her face close to Robbie's and made faces and rolling her eyes. Robbie just started laughing seeing the ridiculous way her sister was trying to warn her.

- 'What about tomorrow, i'm not gonna be toasting to them with a bottle of milk Roxy, we're not baby's here' Robbie said winking at the girls giggling.

- 'No you're not but you're all still under age, so maybe just a sip of champagne for toasting to Ronnie and Jack, but that's about it, let that go as a warning for you chickies too, Abs I got my eye on you too don't you dare talk them into drinking more then that sip ok' Roxy joked with Abi, knowing she was the only goodie two shoes from all four of them.

- 'Alright Abs, get that bottle of Jacky D out of your purse madam!' Robbie said grinning.

- 'I'm not gonna have a drink, really i'm not, dad will kill me' Abi said in an apologetic way.

- 'We will all be killed if they catch us' Whitney said.

- 'Alright so that's clear then, behave brats!' Roxy said as she walked over to Christian who was the only man invited to this party of all girls.

- 'So tomorrow we can sip some champy maybe' Lauren said looking very cheeky at the other girls.

- 'I think all eyes will be on us if you don't watch out Lauren' Abi said, afraid to get in trouble, and trying to keep her sister and cousins out of it too.

- 'So let's be sure all eyes will be on the bride and groom then' Robbie said cheeky.

About an hour later the Vic's doors opened and Shirley and Heather walked in.

- 'Alright Shirl, decided to come anyway then?' Roxy said 'go get a drink, you too Hev, but only one ey, it's only one drink, this is already gonna cost me'.

- 'Can't believe she's showing her face up in here, after what happened with that little tug she's holding up' Glenda said looking at Shirley walking up to the bar, ordering her drink.

- 'Mum, it's not exactly Shirley's fault now is it, Jay did this to Robbie alright' Ronnie said sighing looking around a crowded Vic.

Besides the women, that all came for Ronnie's hen-party-drink, there were also the regular punters at the Vic.

- 'Yeah alright, it just doesn't feel good' Glenda said.

- 'Well get over it mum, her and Phil are gonna be there tomorrow too' Ronnie said 'now please enjoy this a little, it's just a couple of…well still about an hour or so, i don't wanna go on during the night, we still need some sleep, i want to look good tomorrow'.

- 'Oh you will darling, my girls already are the best looking girls in Walford so i'm not gonna worry about that' Glenda said putting her hand on her eldest daughters hand 'you are gonna look only more beautifull, i can't wait to see you in your dress'.

Ronnie sighed again for her mother being so stuck up at times.

- 'When we go home tonight i'll pick up my dress from the flat, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow' Ronnie said.

In the meantime, Robbie walked into the ladiesroom where Carol was washing her hands.

- 'Hiya' Carol said 'you're alright darling, i mean Jack told me what happened with Jay?'

- 'Yeah, I'm alright thanks, but it's over and done with ok, i ehm…i rather not talk about it anymore' Robbie said fidgeting with the doorhandle of the toiletdoor.

- 'He just a stupid kid Robbie, just remember that, so…ehm, you looking forward to tomorrow then?' Carol asked changing the subject noticing that it still got to Robbie who pretended to just not care about it. Carol knew that Robbie probably thought, to not think about it and it's not there.

- 'Yeah I'm really excited about it, mum and da..well Jack getting married to eachother' Robbie said. Around her new auntie Carol Robbie hesitated a little calling him her dad in front of her very impressive "aunt". She knew Carol as being bossy, always putting her nose in, loud and hardly smiling ever. She always was a little on her toes being around her. And although she had seen Jack and Max clowning around her once she still kept a little distance.

- 'You can call him just dad you know darling, just cause he adopted you doesn't make you any more different to him then Amy and Penny you know, and just like you're his daughter, you're my niece now, alright, now don't let me hold you up alright, go do your thing, i'll see you later' Carol said pointing to the toiletdoor.

Robbie smiled a little nervous and quickly got into the loo.

When Robbie got out of the toilets she instantly had a smile on her face when she saw Heather dancing with Roxy and Kat, who had come from behind the bar, to Wham which was playing. When she walked over to the table she was sitting at, she saw Phil had also come in. He was talking to Shirley at the bar.

- 'No just the one drink was all she could afford she said' she heard Shirley say.

Robbie instantly turned around pretending to be watching her sister, Kat and Hev dancing, while trying to pick up any information she could get from Phil and Shirley, maybe they were talking about Roxy's money again.

- 'Well and then tomorrow the party, i doubt she put down cash for the honeymoon since they're only like going for less then a week' Phil said picking up his pint of beer.

- 'I think i heard Jack's paying for it' Shirley said.

Because of the noise in the Vic Robbie couldn't catch everything her cousin and Shirley were talking about. Obviously they were talking about money again. It seem to be all they could talk about everytime she heard them talk.

- 'Oi Robbie you alright?' She heard Phil suddenly say. He nodded at Shirley making clear he thought Robbie was obviously listening in on them again.

Robbie turned around.

- 'Hey Phil' Robbie said pretending to have not seen them standing there.

- 'You alright, hope you're ok Robbie, i mean about Jay i mean' Shirley said padding Robbie on her shoulder.

- 'Yep I'm fine, thanks Shirley' Robbie said turning around again pretending to be watching the dancing girls again.

- 'Look ehm, you don't have to worry about Jay, he will not try anything again, i warned him alright' Phil said.

- 'Yeah alright, thanks Phil' Robbie said not really knowing how to react and stay clam at the same time.

Glenda who had been keeping her eye on Shirley from the moment she had walked in, had seen them talking to Robbie and walked over.

- 'You're alright my little one' Glenda said putting her arm around Robbie but looking at Phil and Shirley.

- 'Phil just said that she doesn't has to worry about Jay anymore' Shirley said.

- 'I certainly hope so…for Jay or he will have me to deal with' Glenda said really self-assured.

- 'I 'm ehm, I'm going over to the girls alright mum' Robbie said looking at Glenda.

- 'I think we might be leaving in a little while alright' Glenda said 'then mummy will take her girls home and we're gonna have our little girly-night'.

Robbie nodded and walked away rolling her eyes, while Shirley rolled her eyes to Phil.

Instead of walking back to the table of the girls she slipped out the door and sat down at the curb outside the Vic.

She breathed deeply in and out. She still could not put a finger to the Phil and Shirley conversations. In a way she thought she was right, right about them nicking some of Roxy's money. But these were grown ups and she was a kid, kids made stuff up from what they hear, they fantasize sometimes. Was it just a grown-up conversation that she had misunderstood. While thinking about it and getting some air, her thoughts were interrupted.

- 'Oi, what are you're doing out here?" a voice Robbie knew said and turned around.

- 'Mum i just needed some air, it's ehm…hot in there' Robbie said looking at Ronnie who was standing there with her hands on her hips.

- 'Get inside please, i don't want you out here on your own, come on!' Ronnie said as she lead Robbie back in 'and we'll be leaving in a little while so go say goodbye to the girls yeah'.

- 'Alright mother' Robbie said smiling cheeky at Ronnie who was frowning her eyebrows.

- 'Better watch that tongue of yours daughter' Ronnie said winking at Robbie and putting up a little smile.

- 'Hey where did you go, you been away for a while, thought you were only gonna use the loo?' Whitney asked putting her jacket on.

- 'Yeah I just needed some air after seeing Heather, Kat and Roxy dance together' Robbie laughed 'so you're going home then?'

- 'Yeah B, Carol and Pat are gonna stay here a while longer and Ricky's got that poker game to go to so i said i was going to babysit, think i will turn in early cause i really gotta get ready for this wedding day tomorrow'.

- 'Yeah it's gonna be a long day, we're gonna be leaving in a minute also so get some sleep girls' Robbie winked at the girls when she heard Roxy call for her to come over so they could also leave.

Lauren and Abi also decided to walk home with the others when Vanessa and Jodie decided to stay a little longer.


	92. Chapter 92

**Here it is, the weddingchapter, it's a long one since i didn't wanted to divide this one in smaller chapters. I hope you like it. Some might expect a little more trouble from Robbie maybe, don't worry i haven't stopped writing yet ;) there's more to come!**

**Enjoy! x Brooklynn70**

It was Thursday, today was gonna be Ronnie and Jack's big day, their wedding day.

Ronnie woke up from her sleep hearing kids outside on the square, probably getting ready for school. Cars driving by, people getting ready for work. She opened her eyes and looked at Robbie who was laying all curled up against her. And next to Robbie was Roxy spread out over the rest of the bed. She saw that Glenda was missing.

Glenda had gone back to her own bed during the night since she had trouble falling asleep with all these arms and legs around her. She wasn't used to spending the night with her girls in one bed, she never had, obviously her daughters been there before and seem to have no problems with it.

Ronnie gave her sisters a kiss on the head and wanted to get up when the bedroom door opened and Glenda came in with a big tray filled with glasses, juice, toast, eggs, bacon and coffee.

- 'Morning my beautiful darling, thought we could do with a bit of breakfast first to start this wonderful day' Glenda said as she put the tray on the side-table in the bedroom.

- 'Oh this looks lovely mum, thank you' Ronnie said as Glenda gave her a kiss on her forehead.

- 'So, you wanna wake up these two?' Glenda said pointing at her youngest daughters.

- 'Yes we better do that first' Ronnie said as she stroked Robbie's back while Glenda rubbed Roxy's.

Both girls were starting to stretch out a little.

Robbie opened her eyes and looked at her mums sitting up and looking at her and Roxy.

- 'Is it Thursday yet mum?' Robbie asked.

- 'Yes lovey it is, mummy's finally getting married to your dad' Ronnie said stroking Robbie's rosy cheeks. Robbie put her arm around her mums waist for a little cuddle, then she gave Roxy a nudge 'Rox wakey wakey' Robbie said.

Roxy opened her eyes and looked around.

- 'Is that breakfast i smell?' she asked still a little sleepy.

- 'Yes it is darling, why don't you girls sit up so we can eat it before it's get really cold' Glenda said as the youngest girls sat up.

- 'Wonder how Jack is doing by himself, you want me to go check on him see if he's up yet?' Robbie asked.

- 'He'll be alright sweetie, Max will take care of him today, well sort of' Ronnie said 'and besides, i need you here with me today my little bridesmaid, Rox when are you gonna pick up Amy?'

- 'Well I guess after breakfast i will pick her up from Dot's then we're gonna get ourselves ready' Roxy said 'Robbie you really have to hold her hand when you two come in alright, she's in her pre-toddler period so she might give you a random of "no no no" '.

- 'She'll be alright with auntie Robbie yes yes yes' Robbie said putting a piece of bacon in her mouth 'otherwise i just pick her up and carry her, don't worry, she'll have to answer to me if she's gonna try to sabotage our dad's wedding day'.

- 'So what time do we have to be ready?' Glenda asked.

- 'Well we leave here at half 11, so we'll be there in time to get married at noon' Ronnie said' aunt Sal, Billy and Julie, Phil, Shirley will be over around half 10 it think'.

- 'And at what time will we go over to the Vic then?' Robbie asked.

- 'Think we said around half 1 or 2 o'clock, right Ron, they'll have some sandwiches and other food ready for us, and then we will party until it ends' Roxy said taking a bite of bacon and waving her hands in the air, already looking forward to the upcoming party.

- 'Mum move over i gotta go pee' Robbie said.

- 'First finish your breakfast Robbie' Glenda said.

- 'I really have to go alright, and i can't eat if i have to go!' Robbie said getting out of the bed.

- 'Fine' Glenda said 'it wil be cold'.

- 'Isn't that why they invented microwaves for 'Robbie said walking out of the room.

- 'Stress' Roxy said 'it's stress, just let her mum'.

- 'Mum just let me give you a tip for when Jack and me aren't around over the couple of days, don't try to be on her case the whole time' Ronnie said 'she will get stubborn and will only go against you'.

- 'We'll see' Glenda said buttering another piece of toast.

- 'Oh I can already see this are gonna be funfilled days when you're gone' Roxy winked at Ronnie.

- 'Well i want you to help mum out, i mean you know how she can be and you know how i deal with her' Ronnie said looking serious at Roxy.

- 'Alright, enough of it, today's your wedding day sis' Roxy said giving Ronnie a hug' it's gonna be a great day!'

xxx

- 'Is she ready Jode, what's taking her so long, I wanna see?' Roxy said a little later, looking up the stairs as Jodie came walking down' she really needs to hurry up'.

- '5 minutes Roxy' Jodie said smiling from ear to ear 'she looks sooo beautiful'.

- ' Is she ready then?' Robbie said as she came out of the living room to see if her mum was coming down by now.

- 'Trainers…seriously Robbie?' Roxy said looking down at what her baby-sister was wearing under her bridesmaid-dress, she sighed and it looked as if she was counting to ten in herself 'You better go get your other shoes on before i slap you one, no one is gonna ruin this day!'

- 'Keep your hair on Roxanne, i'm only wearing them while we're still here and tonight for dancing, i'm not gonna "_ruin_" my own mum's wedding you dosy cow!' Robbie said.

- 'Oi shuss you two!' Glenda said 'look!' Glenda pointed up the stairs where Ronnie came walking down slowly.

- 'Ronnie you look beautifull!' Roxy said as her eyes started to water immediately seeing her sister come down the stairs in her weddingdress.

- 'Seriously Roxy your make up, _no one is gonna ruin this day_!' Robbie joked at Roxy 'mum you look so gorgeous, you're going to make dad cry'.

As Ronnie came down, both Roxy and Robbie, gave her a kiss.

- 'Oh Ronnie you really look like a princess' Heather, who came with Phil and Shirley, said.

- 'Thank you Heather' Ronnie said 'everyone looks beautiful today, and you my angel, you really look like one, my little beautiful angel by my side' Ronnie said to Robbie.

- 'Well enjoy it mum, cause i'm only wearing this for this one day thankfully!' Robbie said.

- 'Is everyone ready, cause I think we'd better get a move on' Phil said.

- 'Let's get married' Roxy said.

xxx

At the hotel, where Ronnie and Jack were getting married, some of the family members were already gathered in the room where the wedding was going to take place.

Jack and Max were waiting in front of the room with the registrar who was going to marry Ronnie and Jack.

- 'So you nervous bruv?' Max asked his younger brother.

- 'Can't wait to see her' Jack said rubbing his sweaty hands on the back of his trousers 'and my girls of course'.

- 'I'm sure they all look gorgeous' Max said giving Jack a little nudge.

- 'I thought they should've been here by now?' Jack asked 'what is taking them?'

Then Glenda walked up to both brothers.

- 'What's going on Glenda, why aren't they here yet, we should begin the ceremony, she's not getting cold feet now is she?' Jack asked a bit nervous.

- 'Don't worry Jack, all is under control, Ronnie's fine' Glenda said 'but it's your little one's, the girls, Amy needed a change, believe me really needed a change, and Robbie just felt nauseous and threw up, but they're here….now'.

Both men turned around and everyone else in the room looked at the door that opened and Robbie, holding Amy's little hand both walked in, followed by Roxy leading Ronnie.

Jack's eyes welled up a little as he put on a smile of feeling so proud.

As the girls came closer he gave them both a kiss: 'You both really look like my princesses now'.

- 'I feel really flattered dad' Robbie said sarcastic as she lifted up Amy and sat down on a chair next to Glenda. She looked at Roxy and Ronnie who both winked that they did a good job.

The ceremony began…

xxxx

After Jack said his, it was now Ronnie's turn:

- 'Now repeat after me' the registrar said 'I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Veronica Mitchell'

_- 'I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Veronica Mitchell' _Ronnie repeated_._

- 'Do take the Jack Branning' the registrar said again.

- '_Do take the, Jack Branning'_ Ronnie repeated again.

Robbie starred at her mum looking so happy and she was thinking that she was glad to be here today to witness this, she already felt so happy that her mum and now dad, had made it to this day. In all the years they had been living in Walford now and having seen Ronnie and Jack go together and then breaking up again, she never could imagine that this day would ever come, but now it did, it finally did.

- 'To be my lawfull wedded husband' the registrar continued.

- '_To be my lawfull wedded husband'_ Ronnie was smiling when she said it.

- 'Can we have the rings please?' the registrar said looking at Robbie.

Robbie still daydreaming a little received a little nudge from Roxy.

- 'Stay with us please, that's your cue babysis' Roxy smiled at her sister, noticing she was starring at Ronnie and Jack.

- 'Oh yeah, ofcourse, come on princess' Robbie said lifting Amy up, and walking up to the bride and groom, and giving Amy a ring 'now give it to daddy Ames'. Amy took the ring and looked at it and then when Jack put his hand out to his youngest daughter, Amy gave the ring to her father. He gave them both a kiss. Then Robbie gave her ring to Ronnie to put on Jack's finger.

- 'You're doing a great job sweeties' Ronnie said 'I'm so proud of you'.

The girls sat down again, although Amy wanted to stay up with Ronnie and Jack so Robbie gave Amy to Roxy who put her on her lap.

Jack put his ring on Ronnie's finger and Ronnie gently put hers on Jack's finger.

- 'I declare you are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride' the registrar finally said.

Jack leaned over to Ronnie and they both kissed each other.

Everyone started clapping after the kiss, and all stood up as the couple where ready to receive some congratulations on their marriage.

After the wedding-ceremony everyone went outside, Ronnie and Jack wanted to have some pictures taken of themselves, also with the bridesmaids and family ofcourse.

The guests then headed back to the square to start the celebrations of the newlyweds.

xxx

Later in the day Robbie was outside the Vic getting some air and she knew it was about the time that Peter should get out of school.

She saw Phil's car arriving at nr 55, Phil had picked up the boys from school and was than going to get back to the party.

- 'Robbie!' she heard a familiar voice shouting, she looked into Bridge-street and saw Peter quickly moving to get to her obviously.

- 'Hey mister' Robbie said jumping up to him, putting her legs around his waist and kissing him.

- 'Careful with your dress Robbie!' Peter said 'god you look gorgeous, love the shoes by the way' Peter started laughing seeing Robbie wearing her trainers underneath.

- 'The other one's were killing me, glad i could take em off' Robbie smiled.

- 'So they're married now then?' Peter asked 'did they say yes?'

- 'Yes, they did, if not they would've had to answer to me' Robbie said' it was beautiful, and Ames was so cute'.

- 'But not as cute as her auntie, or it's sister now is it?' Peter asked.

- 'I'm both, i'm that lucky to be her loving cool aunty and that i can also be her big protective sister, just like mine always have been' Robbie said.

- 'Ahh' Peter said giving Robbie another kiss for those sweet words 'ehm Jay came up to me today' he then said.

Robbie jumped of Peter.

- 'You didn't do anything now did you?' Robbie said immediately being serious 'Pete you promised me remember'.

- 'Yes, i mean, no i didn't do anything to him, i told him to leave me alone and stay away from us for a while, otherwise i could have thumped him' Peter said.

- 'I'm glad you didn't, honestly i am, he's…i would have liked to thump him myself, again, but enough of him ok, you need to get home, take a shower and dress yourself very smart alright' Robbie said 'then I will see you back here'.

- 'Don't i always?' Peter smiled 'alright I'll see you later yeah, behave yourself'.

Robbie smiled back and winked at Peter and then got back into the Vic again.

xxxx

At night the party was well on it's way, people were having a good time, having a drink and some food that Jane and Ian had made, people were dancing.

- 'Great party Ronnie' Jane said' and you look so beautiful and happy'.

- 'Thank you Jane, and i'm very happy' Ronnie said dancing a little at the bar. She looked across the Vic at all the people having a good time tonight, she really did feel very happy.

- 'Mrs Branning may I have this dance please?' Ronnie turned around and saw it was Jack.

- 'Oh I do like the sound of that' Ronnie said letting Jack lead her to the little dancefloor they made at the Vic.

- 'Well it does sound really nice actually, I'm glad we made it this far' Jack said.

- 'So you took Amy over to Dot's then?' Ronnie asked while slow-dancing with her new husband.

- 'Yeah she was exhausted so was Dot, I talked a little with dad, he made clear he's very happy for us, then said goodbye, Rox is gonna pick her up tomorrow' Jack said pulling Ronnie close and giving her a kiss.

- 'And where's our daughter?' Ronnie said looking around the Vic.

In the back of the Vic (where the entrance on Bridgestreet is) the kids were sitting at a table.

- 'Do you know what happens if Kat, or anyone else for that matter, catches you nicking a bottle of booze?' Abi said a little worried to her sister.

The kids had been dancing all night but were also keeping an eye on the bar, if there was any chance to get a bottle of booze they would grab their chance.

- 'And do you know what happens when you wake up old Abs, old and not have had any fun, or trouble for that matter' Robbie said cheeky looking at the side of the bar where some bottles were standing, but Tracey was tending this side.

- 'We could just go dancing instead of always thinking of drinking at every party' Abi said' why do you always want to get yourself in trouble, is it worth to do so?'

- 'You know what, uncle Jack has just brought Amy to grandma Dot, she's babysitting for her, maybe you should go over there Abs' Lauren said laughing.

- 'There's no need for that' Robbie said 'ehm we'll go dancing in a minute again Abi, don't worry, you're not gonna get in trouble alright' Robbie said to ease her cousins worries.

- 'Why don't you girls go keep Tracey busy' Lauren said to Whitney and Robbie 'Pete, you walk up to them to order some more fizzy yeah keep her busy'.

- 'Lauren you're gonna be so dead' Abi said warning her sister again.

- 'Yeah well better dying laughing then dying out of boredom Abi alright, go people!' Lauren said.

It actually went all very easy, Robbie and Whitney walked up to Tracey and talked about the wedding, Ronnie's dress and all, and then Peter walked up to them to order some cokes to keep Tracey occupied, and in the meantime Lauren had walked up to the side of the bar and grabbed the bottle of Vodka that was there. The people that were around that area were far to busy talking or just already a little wasted.

But then Ronnie , wanting to check on the kids, came walking up to the kids at the bar and saw Lauren quickly sitting down and putting the bottle under the table. Ofcourse she realized that the kids were all in it. She decided not to go all mental on them, since she didn't want any drama at her wedding party, but just take care of it calmly.

- 'Hey sweetie, Ehm Trace could you bring the kids drinks over please, and I want you all to sit down at your table please' Ronnie said leading Peter, Whitney and Robbie back to their table. Robbie, Peter and Whitney got a scare thinking Ronnie probably would've sensed something, or worse, saw it.

- 'Lauren there's Ronnie, oh god, I think she saw you' Abi, scared, said giving her sister a nudge on the arm.

- 'Just shut up Abs, maybe she didn't alright, get a grip' Lauren said looking a little irritated from her younger sisters nervous behaviour.

The kids sat down and Ronnie crossed her arms and looked at all of them for a minute.

- 'Alright, I know this is a party, and I know you kids wanna have a "great" party to remember and think back on but it's not gonna happen with alcohol alright!' Ronnie said calm 'so I will take that bottle, Lauren, and you can choose to either all enjoy the party without the Vodka, you already had a little glass of champagne earlier and that's enough alright, I want you all on your best behavior tonight, you're all my nieces now and Peter I'm already keeping my eye on you, so you can either choose to stay here and have a good alcohol-free" night or you can go home, is that clear?'

The kids nodded, glad that Ronnie was being so kind to them and not tell on them or send them home, Lauren handed over the Vodka bottle.

- 'And I wanna have a word with you!' Ronnie said softly grabbing Robbie by her neck. Robbie stood up an let her mum lead her outside the Vic.

Robbie leaned against the Vic while Ronnie was looking at her.

- 'What, mum, just say it alright, are you gonna send me home now?' Robbie said expecting an earful.

Ronnie pulled Robbie close 'when are you not gonna get yourself into trouble ey?' Ronnie said.

- 'We just wanted to have a little fun mum, weren't you a teenager once?' Robbie said.

- 'Oh please don't give me that, dad caught me once, believe me, I've been there sweetie, I'm glad I'm still alive to tell you' Ronnie said.

- 'I'm sorry, we're at that age I guess, and a whole evening of just dancing…' Robbie said.

- 'Dancing is fun isn't it, you used to have a laugh when Rox and me were dancing with you, why do you think you need a drink to go along with it these days?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Think just because really we can't, I don't know' Robbie said.

- 'Please promise me to stay out of trouble when me and your dad are in Paris alright!' Ronnie said 'or else I'm gonna come back an throw you over my knee again, but then it's not gonna be all laughs anymore alright'.

- 'Yeah I'll try' Robbie said looking up to her mum' have I told you you looked so pretty today mummy'.

- 'Sucking up to mummy ey cheeky' Ronnie said 'come on, inside, and I'm warning you Robin Riley Evangeline Branning Mitchell, one more bad move and you're really gonna be spending this party at home, in bed, alright!'

- 'Yeah I know, but ehm then you're gonna miss out Veronica Elisabeth Branning Mitchell' Robbie said.

- 'Miss out on what?' Ronnie said looking surprised at Robbie smiling at her.

- 'Common I'll show you' Robbie said taking Ronnie's hand and walking back to the entrance of the Vic again 'I'm gonna show you all'.

They both walked inside, Robbie holding Ronnie's hand and leading her. Robbie called her friends to also follow her. Robbie then walked over to Kat and asked if she could turn the music down and if she could sit on the bar so everyone could see her.

Alfie helped Robbie out by lifting her up on the bar. Robbie then received a little piece of paper from Kat, who, obviously, had been holding it for her.

- 'Ehm can I have all of yours attention please' Robbie said a little loud but still people were talking.

- 'Excuse me can you all shut them gobbs please, the kid wants to say something! 'Kat then said really loud 'go on darling'.

"To Ronnie & Jack,

My mum and dad who finally got married today, what took you so long ey, what I have been seeing all along, I want to tell you something that I wrote for you both, here it goes:

_Some say it's a fairytale_

_Some say it might not be real_

_But today I have to tell you _

_How I really feel_

_Cause there were nights when I woke up screaming_

_Been having lots of nights of some bad dreaming_

_Bad memories, they all seemed to be slowly fading_

_A nightmare has gone,_

_A new but familiar face that came along_

_My life, I know I have to get used to having a mum or two_

_But all my thank you's go out to you_

_Mummy you know I love you, from here to forever_

_And dad promise me that you will never ever_

_Leave me, or hurt me or I will be sad_

_You already the best dad I have ever had_

_I was dreading every fight you two had before_

_At some point I couldn't take it anymore_

_another break, and I thought, will it ever last_

_So now, today, I'm glad this is the future_

_And we're not living back in the past_

_Today I celebrate with my mum ánd my dad_

_They made me really happy_

_Cause now I have nice dreams while sleeping in my bed_

_My daddy Jack, well he's my hero_

_And my mummy is simply the best_

_Today they finally got married_

_And I hope it will always last_

_Mum and dad, please promise me this_

_That you'll always stay together_

_Cause that's my biggest wish!_

Robbie looked up to where Ronnie and Jack were standing. They were smiling and wiping away some little tears that were welling up in their eyes. Some of the other women were wiping their eyes. Then Roxy started clapping and the whole Vic followed. Ronnie and Jack walked up to Robbie, who was still sitting on the bar.

- 'That was beautiful darling, did you come with that all by yourself?' Jack asked.

- 'Yeah no one knew I had made this, I just asked Kat to hold it for me and if I could have some time tonight to tell you' Robbie said as she clutched her arms around Jack's neck as he lifted her of the bar and held her.

- 'I loved it sweetie, can we take it with us on our honeymoon cause I wanna read it some more' Ronnie asked giving Robbie a kiss and putting her arms around Jack and Robbie as they slowly started moving to the music playing in the background.

- 'Yeah ofcourse' Robbie said happy that her mum and dad liked it so much.

- 'That was the sweetest babysis' Roxy said walking up to the three.

- 'Thanks sis' Robbie said getting back on the floor again.

- 'Can I have a dance with my youngest, the one who writes the most beautiful poems' Glenda said walking up to Robbie.

- 'Yeah alright mum come on' Robbie said and being lead by Glenda to the dancefloor.

- 'That really made me think of how proud I am at all my girls' Glenda said.

- 'Thank you mum, you know I'm glad you're with us right?' Robbie asked.

- 'Ofcourse I know that, and I also know what Ronnie and Jack mean to you, I love you little one, that was beautiful' Glenda said pulling Robbie close.

After another hour or two the party came almost to it's ending. Some of the people stayed a little longer at the Vic but round one most people had gone, getting ready for another day.

Ronnie and Jack left together with Robbie, Glenda and Roxy. It had been a very long, but happy and beautiful day.


	93. Chapter 93

Fridaymorning and it was still dark outside. Robbie woke up when the alarm on her phone went off. She opened her eyes and saw the light from the landing shining a little into her room. She quickly got up and walked over to her parents bedroom. The bed was all neatly done and it looked all cleaned up, as if no one had been there all night. Immediately she walked out of the room and ran downstairs.

- 'Mummy, dad?' Robbie nervously shouted.

- 'Oi….shsssss, keep it down babe, you'll wake up Mum, she's still sleeping' Ronnie said who had come out of the kitchen over to the stairs. Robbie jumped into her mothers arms and put her legs tightly around Ronnie's waist.

- 'I thought you'd already left' Robbie said feeling relieved to see her mum still being at home.

- 'You little doughnut, ofcourse not, i told you we would say goodbye to you, i would've woken you up if you were still asleep silly' Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss on her neck. Ronnie carried Robbie back to the kitchen where Roxy and Jack were sitting at the kitchentable.

- 'You thought they had gone already, without saying goodbye, you muppet!' Roxy said smiling at her babysister.

- 'So when are you leaving, aren't you gonna say goodbye to mum then?' Robbie asked sitting down with Ronnie who pulled her onto her lap.

- 'We already said goodbye to mum last night' Ronnie said stroking her hand across Robbie's face.

- 'So when does that cab going to get here then?' Roxy asked.

- 'In about 15 minutes i guess' Jack said' now you call us if something is up yeah?' Jack said looking at Robbie.

- 'Yeah and you take care of mum ok dad?' Robbie said.

- 'Of course don't worry darling, I will take good care of your mum' Jack said.

- 'Now promise me you both are going to behave like two good little girls yeah' Ronnie said looking at both Robbie and Roxy.

- 'Yes mummmm!' they girls both said rolling their eyes at each other.

Then the doorbell rang.

- 'Is that the cab already?' Ronnie said surprised, obviously the cab arrived still a little unexpected.

- 'Think so' Jack said standing up and walking out of the kitchen to the front door and opening it.

It was the cabdriver.

- 'You alright mate, let me help you with the suitcases' Jack said as he and the cabdriver carried the suitcases outside to the car.

- 'Well, I'll see you in a couple of days my loveys' Ronnie said as she gave both girls a hug' behave for me yeah!'

- 'Take lot's of pictures yeah mum' Robbie said.

- 'We'll do' Jack said walking back in 'come here you'.

Jack lifted Robbie up into a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

- 'We will call you every night yeah babe' Ronnie said as she ruffled her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'Mum I'm gonna miss you' Robbie said with a little tear in her eyes.

- 'Yeah I'm gonna miss you to my little heart' Ronnie said, her eyes welling up a little.

- 'Come on you muppets, it's what…just 5 nights alright' Roxy said.

- 'Yeah common, before you know it…' Jack said.

- '…You'll be back and on my case forever, being a pain in my a…' Robbie said as Ronnie put her hand on Robbie's mouth.

- 'That's right' Ronnie said' come here you' Ronnie pulled Robbie to her chest and gave her a kiss on the head 'mummy loves you so very much!'

- 'Love you too peeps, come back soon yeah!' Robbie said taking a step back standing with Roxy.

- 'Think that is your cue guys!' Roxy said winking at Ronnie to go now.

The four of them walked outside and Ronnie and Jack both got into the cab. They waved as the cab slowly drove past nr 27.

- 'Come on let's get a little more sleep yeah' Roxy said as she put her arm around Robbie and walked inside.

- 'Rox can i..' Robbie said.

- 'Already counted on it babes, and we can really have a little ly in since Amy is still at Dot's' Roxy said knowing Robbie wanted to ask if she could come sleep with her.

Later that day Robbie was sitting behind the laptop at the table in the livingroom. Ronnie and Jack had texted that they arrived safe at Charles de Gaulle airport in France.

Glenda walked into the living-room and sat down on the sofa putting her shoes on.

- 'Where you going?' Robbie asked looking up from the laptop.

- 'Mummy has to be at the bookies at half 4 darling, i have a shift for a couple of hours, someone went home sick' Glenda said.

- 'What about tea then?' Robbie asked.

- 'Did you start your packing yet?' Glenda asked ignoring the question about tea.

- 'Well I can't pack everything yet mum, i mean we still be here for a couple of days right, at least until mum and dad come back' Robbie said.

- 'Yes but we can bring it over darling, and then when Ronnie and Jack come back they only have to unpack and we can move in straight after they are back ' Glenda said standing up again.

- 'Yeah alright, now what about tea?' Robbie asked again.

- 'Roxy will make you some, now mummy's off, I will see you later darling' Glenda said blowing Robbie a kiss and leaving the livingroom.

- 'Wait a minute, mum?' Robbie said standing up already hearing the door slam.

Robbie walked over to the window and looked outside, instead of her mum walking across the square she saw her walking over next door to nr 29.

Robbie frowned, then walked back to her laptop finishing her chat-session.

A couple minutes later Robbie got a little bored and dialed Peters number:

- 'Peter' he said answering the phone.

- 'Hey you mister Beale' Robbie said 'you alright, how was school, can't believe Jane made you go after coming home so late last night'.

- 'Well it was more dad's job pushing me to go' Peter said 'how are you coping, you heard something from Ronnie and Jack then?'

- 'Yeah, they arrived safe, thanks for asking' Robbie answered.

- 'Great party it was ey?' Peter said.

- 'Yeah definitely!' Robbie said letting herself fall down on the sofa.

- 'So what you doing now then?' Peter asked.

- 'Am waiting for Roxy to come home and make us some tea, i'm starving' Robbie said.

- 'So where's Glenda then?' Peter asked.

- 'At the bookies, she said she had to do a shift for a couple of hours, she didn't really tell when she would be back' Robbie said putting her feet on the table.

- 'You want to come over and have tea here then?' Peter asked 'I'm sure it's no problem for Jane to make you some'.

- 'No, I'll better wait for Roxy, i mean, don't want her to be here by herself when she comes home, she hates eating alone, i mean there's Amy of course, but you know what i mean right?' Robbie said.

- 'Yeah alright' Peter said 'ehm you wanna meet up tomorrow then, i mean i know you'll be packing and stuff, but maybe if you have a break?'

- 'Yeah sure' Robbie said' I will meet you at the café for lunch then, alright?'

- 'You're inviting me?' Peter asked grinning.

- 'No you 're inviting me of course, you're gonna be owning that café when you're older so i want you to serve me' Robbie was grinning at the other side of the line.

- 'Alright then, round one i will be there, time's good for you then miss Branning?' Peter asked.

- 'Perfect mister Beale, you really know how to get into my good books' Robbie said 'I'll see you later yeah'.

When they hung up their phones, Robbie looked at the clock, she thought Roxy would have been home by now. She grabbed her phone again and called.

- 'Hey this is Roxy i'm probably too busy doing my nails so call me later yeah, tata' Roxy's voicemail said.

- 'Rox where are you, you're suppose to make me tea?' Robbie said' I'm starving'.

A couple minutes later Robbie's phone went off "_ROXY_"

- 'Rox, where are you?' Robbie asked a little irritated since it was already close to 7.

- 'Eh slow down, who said i was making your tea tonight?' Roxy asked 'did you made that up yourself shorty?'

- 'No stupid, mum said you would make me tea' Robbie said walking around the room over to the window again looking outside.

- 'Oh really now, and where's mum then?' Roxy asked.

- ' She's at the bookies, she said she had to get in and do a shift' Robbie said.

For minute it was quiet on the other side of the line.

- 'Rox, you still there?' Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah I'm just thinking, i can't remember mum telling me to make you tea, ehm why don't you come over to the Vic and we'll grab something to eat yeah' Roxy said.

- 'The Vic, you've been at the Vic this whole time?' Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah, i was just having a drink with Christian and Syed here' Roxy said.

- 'And where's Ames?' Robbie asked.

- 'At Max and Vanessa's they 've got Oscar for the weekend, I'll pick her up later' Roxy said 'just come over yeah'.

- 'Yeah alright' Robbie said. Robbie put the phone in her pocket and walked to the hallway.

She got a little scare when for a minute she thought she heard someone coming down the stairs, she looked up. Of course there was no one there. Then she heard a door close. She then realized it must have been next door at nr 29. She did find it a little strange, since no one lived there yet, in neither of the apartments.

She slowly opened the door and peeked outside, she saw no one. But when she had closed the door of nr 27 and wanted to walk over to the Vic she saw a glimpse of her mother Glenda again walking into the Vic and when turning her head to the right she saw Phil walking through his backdoor at nr 55.

She shook her head and crossed the square, as she entered the Vic she immediately saw her sister sitting at a table with Christian an Syed, and their mum standing at the bar. Roxy stood up and walked over to their mum.

Robbie closed the door and also walked over to where her mum and sister were standing.

- 'There she is, my little darling' Glenda said putting her arm around Robbie.

- 'Mum' Robbie said' You already done at the bookies?'

- 'Yes, it was just a couple of hours, can't leave you alone at night now can i?' Glenda said as she ordered herself a gin and tonic.

- 'You dope, you must have misunderstood mum, she's gonna get you something to eat yeah?' Roxy said looking at Robbie.

- 'When, just before i go night night, mum you said Roxy would fix me tea right?' Robbie said getting more and more confused by these two women, she missed her mum already, at least her Ronnie was always straight with her and was always clear about everything, with Ronnie she knew what to expect.

- 'Now now, no need to get cranky darling, guess you're still al little tired from this whole week of partying, the wedding and packing and all, I tell you what, let me finish my G&T and then we're gonna go home, have you in bed on time tonight ok, so you'll have some energy for the weekend' Glenda said winking at Alfie who was standing behind the bar listening in.

- 'I can't believe this, Roxy could you please say something, I'm not 5 anymore mum, talk normal, Roxy?" Robbie said looking at both her mum and Roxy, watching her sister walking back to her table.

- 'What, Robbie, mum is right, it's been a crazy week alright, once you'll get a decent night of sleep you'll be alright, now go home with mum, eat something and you can lay in my bed if you want, i'll be there later yeah' Roxy said sitting down.

- 'Forget it, you selfish cow you are, you think you can win me over by sleeping in your bed, you think it will make it all alright, well guess what, i'll sleep in my own bed!' Robbie shouted at Roxy, feeling betrayed by her older sister and walking out the doors of the Vic.

Roxy got up and wanted to follow Robbie outside.

- 'It's alright darling, i'll take care of her, I'll take her home yeah' Glenda said tapping Roxy on the back making her sit down again and winking to Christian and Syed 'she's obviously exhausted'.

- 'If there are any problems mum you call me yeah' Roxy said 'believe me she can still throw a tantrum'.

Glenda winked at her daughter and walked outside. She saw Robbie sitting on the bench at the little park.

Glenda sat down next to her youngest daughter and put her arm around Robbie's shoulder. Robbie moved over and pushed Glenda's arm away.

- 'Darling come on, let's go home and mummy will make you a nice sandwich, we can watch a little telly and then Ronnie probably will give you a call and then you can turn in, get a good night of sleep, it's gonna do you good, you'll see' Glenda said. Robbie looked at Glenda and then got up walking over to the house. Glenda grinned a little and then followed.

About an hour later Robbie had eaten a sandwich Glenda had made her. She couldn't eat anymore than the one sandwich. She had taken a shower and was now watching telly just like Glenda had said. She had to admit to herself that she was feeling tired indeed, now she was waiting for when Ronnie and Jack would call. Then Robbie's mobile went off and she saw it was Ronnie.

- '_Mum?' _

_- 'Hey my little love, how are you, you ok?'_

_- 'Yeah I'm fine, mum made me a sandwich and now we're watching telly together, and you and dad, how's Paris? ' _Robbie said a bit cheery not to upset both her mums, she didn't let Ronnie know she missed her already and didn't want to show Glenda that she just rather had Ronnie at home.

_- 'Well we just had dinner which was very romantic, we're sitting on a bench now at the Seine and we're watching the moon, it's a little cold but your dad is keeping me warm, he says hi to his little munchkin and to give Amy a big kiss also'_

_- 'Yeah we'll do, you both enjoy it all yeah mum'_

_- 'We will, give your sister, mum and Amy a big kiss yeah, and of course the biggest kiss is for you babe, we love you sweetie'_

_- 'I love you both too mummy'_

_- 'Sweet dreams my little love, stay out of trouble yeah, we'll call you tomorrow'_

_- 'You two behave yeah!'_ Robbie said as she started grinning.

- 'They're alright darling' Glenda asked.

- 'Yeah' Robbie said 'they just had a romantic dinner and they were sitting at the Seine'. Robbie leaned over and gave Glenda a kiss 'mum asked me to do that'.

Robbie then settled herself down sitting close to Glenda. Glenda put her arm around her youngest and pulled her a little closer.

- 'Oh you know what, you want me to make you a cup of coco darling?' Glenda asked after a couple of minutes.

There was no answer, so Glenda looked at Robbie and saw that her youngest child had fallen asleep against her.

- 'Told you, you were tired my little one' Glenda whispered smiling as she heard the frontdoor opening up.

- 'You alright mum?' Roxy asked sitting down on the armchair with a very sleepy Amy on her lap 'she fell asleep then?'

- 'Yeah, your sister called, they talked and she gave me a kiss after and sat down next to me and then fell asleep' Glenda said still soothing Robbie's back.

- 'Yeah she does that, ehm you want me to take her upstairs then, put her to bed?' Roxy asked 'cause I'm gonna put this one to bed too, I might take a bath and turn in myself'.

- 'No i wanna enjoy this moment, i'll bring her up in a little while, don't worry, you go take Amy upstairs' Glenda said winking at Roxy.

- 'Alright just ehm, pick her up or just wake her slowly yeah, but my advise is to just pick her up, when you wake her up she'll probably bite your head off' Roxy said smiling.

- 'I might have not been around all your lives darling but i know how to bring one of my girls to bed, don't worry you bring my beautifull granddaughter to bed yeah, and i will deal with this one' Glenda said ordering Roxy to just go upstairs.

- 'Alright mum, don't say i didn't warn you' Roxy said 'come on my little angel, let's get you to bed, goodnight mum'.

- 'Sleep well my darling' Glenda said to Roxy as she softly stroked Robbie's back.


	94. Chapter 94

It was Saturday morning and Robbie woke up when she felt two little hands tickling her all over her face. She opened her eyes and looked into little Amy's sparkling eyes.

- 'Morning Pix, Amy wanted to wake up her big sister, or auntie, whatever?' Roxy said sitting with Amy on the side of Robbie's bed.

- 'Guess i'm both now' Robbie said pulling Amy close 'come here babycakes, oh you give the best cuddles'.

- 'Missed you last night moodypants, i thought in the end you was going to sleep in my bed anyway, that it was just that bigmouth talking again?' Roxy said giving her sister a little tickle.

- 'Roxy stop, yeah well i wasn't in the mood, mum pretending that i was tired and you going along with it' Robbie said turning her head away.

- 'You were tired Robbie, admit it, you're still a kid and you still need your sleep, just stop acting like you know it all, wiseass' Roxy said putting Amy on the floor.

- 'Oh now don't go all parental on me now ok "mummy", you didn't wanna have me around last night you felt i was like holding you back on your night out' Robbie said turning her back on Roxy.

- 'What's that i'm hearing,…think I hear a lot of stupid coming out of my "little" baby sister's extremely big mouth, you're not holding me back Robbie, and i wasn't out for the night, i just had a drink with Christian and Syed, that's all, i was already home at half 10, and guess what, you were already sleeping, you fell asleep in mums arms you muppet, she put you to bed and tucked you in, cause _you weren't really tired_ right?' Roxy said raising her eyebrows to her younger sister. She stood up, got back on the bed and then sat down on top of Robbie.

Robbie just made a face to Roxy but didn't say anything, maybe Roxy was right.

- 'Now i'm gonna take some stuff over to the apartment maybe you wanna help me out please?' Roxy asked giving Robbie a little tickle 'come here Amy let's give aunty moodypants a tickle'.

- 'Alright alright, got to keep myself a little busy anyway, now get off me Roxy you weigh a ton' Robbie said pushing Roxy's hands away.

- 'It's just a couple of days babe' Roxy said getting of Robbie and the bed picking up Amy again 'before you know it they'll be back'.

- 'I know, it's just so different with mum here trying to do the mum-thing' Robbie said 'I'm almost 16 Rox, she can't pretend to do the whole baby-thing over now can she?'

- 'Aren't you a little over exaggerating here Robbie, you looked pretty cosy with her last night, she's trying you know' Roxy said bouncing Amy on her hip.

- 'Seriously Rox, when I was watching telly she said she was gonna get a bottle, it turned out to be a bottle of wine for herself and a bottle of water for me to take upstairs, but still' Robbie said.

- 'You little nutter, now get out of bed, you need to help me out today ok' Roxy said 'common lazy bones'.

- 'Lazy bones?' Robbie said' you invented lazy Roxy and you ain't got a bone in your body'. Robbie started screaming out loud when Roxy started to tickle her again. Amy loved this so much that she started to laugh out loud and helped her mummy out.

- 'Well well this looks like fun in here, morning darling' Glenda said as she walked into Robbie's room.

- 'Muuuum, get her off of me please' Robbie said.

Glenda joined in and helped out Robbie and started tickling Roxy and Amy a little.

xxx

Round lunchtime Robbie walked over to the café to meet Peter for lunch.

- 'Hi Robbie' Jane said as Robbie walked into the café 'Peter is sitting over there'. Jane pointed out where Peter sat in the back.

- 'Hey' Peter said standing up, greeting Robbie with a little kiss. Robbie kissed Peter back and sat down.

- 'Oh Robbie dear' a voice said as Robbie turned around she saw it was Dot, her new step grandmother 'did you hear anything from Ronnie and Jack, did they had a good flight?'

- 'Ehm hi, ehm Dot, grandma B, something like that, yeah mum called last night, they had a good flight and they're gonna call me again tonight so i will tell them you said hello alright?' Robbie said 'you want some tea or something maybe?'

- 'Ah thank you dear, no i'm fine i already had a cup of tea, if you will say hi to them i will be pleased thank you Robbie that's very kind of you' Dot said as she wanted to walk back to her seat she turned back to Robbie 'and grandma Dot is fine if you want to call me that Robbie!' Robbie smiled, she never really experienced having a grandmother or grandfather so to have one now was a little strange, but Dot was like the sweetest old lady on the square so she felt lucky to have her around also.

- 'You're almost related to everyone on the square now are you?' Peter smiled.

- 'Yeah almost' Robbie said smiling back' so you're alright mister?'

- 'Yeah' Peter said 'you, i mean not having Ronnie around?'

- 'It's different, Glenda is trying to relive my whole childhood I think, mummy this mummy that, I know she's trying of course, but I can't help missing mum, i know it's just a couple of days' Robbie said 'I think I'm seeing things, I'm hearing things, I think I'm a little over exhausted from this whole adoption-wedding-honeymoon-moving-period the last couple of weeks'.

- 'What do you mean you're seeing or hearing things?' Peter asked.

- 'That's it, i'm not sure about it, i mean i know what i saw, i saw mum getting into the apartment while she said she was going to work at the bookies, i thought i 've seen her get into Phil's car, i mean what does she have to do with Phil?' Robbie said making a face of not understanding it all 'anywhoo i'm starving here mister' Robbie smiled at Peter.

- 'Alright alright, i'll go get us something 'Peter said giving Robbie another kiss on her cheek.

After lunch Peter and Robbie walked through Bridge-street when Robbie stopped 'look' she said pointing towards the park entrance where they saw Phil talking to Glenda, from the look of it, it wasn't a friendly conversation 'see what i mean, what could that be about?'

- 'Well what do you think they're talking about?' Peter asked as they stood still and watched Phil and Glenda.

- 'I haven't got a clue?' Robbie said' common we'll walk around the park, i need to help Roxy out with packing'.

- 'Alright, i got to get home also, i promised to take Bobby to the park play some ball' Peter said as they walked around the little park and were standing in front of nr 27.

- 'We'll text yeah' Robbie said putting her arms around Peter as they shared a loving kiss.

Then they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

As the teens both looked around they saw Glenda standing their with her arms folded, raising one of her eyebrows.

- 'Oh hello mum' Robbie said' I was just inspecting Peters tongue, you were right Pete, it's actually quite long' Robbie said to provoke Glenda a little.

Peter gave Robbie a nudge to stop it.

- 'Goodbye Peter, and you Robin Branning Mitchell, you better get your bum inside!' Glenda said as she walked over pushing Robbie towards nr 27.

- 'I'll see you later mister' Robbie said winking at Peter who just shook his head and grinned at his cheeky girlfriend.

- 'I said inside Robin!' Glenda said pushing Robbie inside 'now upstairs and go pack your stuff or help your sister out'.

- 'What were you just talking to Phil about?' Robbie suddenly said looking at her mum.

- 'Phil?" Glenda tried to react surprised.

- 'Yes _Phil_ 'Robbie said in the same way Glenda acted when asked' and don't try to deny it mum cause Peter saw it too, and to let you know, it's not the first time i saw you and Phil together, what are you up to mum"?' Robbie asked.

- 'What am I up to?' Glenda asked 'you better tone it down a little madam, and poke your nose into your own business, like maybe some boxes upstairs yeah'.

Glenda walked into the kitchen and left Robbie standing there. Robbie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

- 'Mum, you didn't answer my question, what's with you and Phil?' Robbie asked again.

- 'And I told you to tone it down and go upstairs!' Glenda said putting one hand on her hip looking serious at Robbie.

- 'If you're not gonna tell me, you probably got something to hide, come on tell me!' Robbie said not yet impressed by her mother getting sharp with her.

Glenda walked up to Robbie and grabbed one of Robbie's ears 'Remember when Ronnie told you what to do with these things, now you better keep that big mouth of yours shut and go upstairs now, I'm not warning you again Robin, now you better behave yourself or you can stay upstairs, you hear me!' Glenda said giving Robbie a little slap on her bum.

- 'Ouch,well thank god i still have one left that's still working mum!' Robbie said rubbing her ear and then turning around, walking out of the kitchen and got up the stairs where she heard Roxy singing to some music she had on, while packing.

- 'Well well, cut yourself loose from loverboy then?' Roxy asked as Robbie walked into her room and sat on her bed next to Amy who was playing with some of Roxy's shoes.

- 'Do you think mum is acting weird Rox?' Robbie said taking away the shoe Amy was holding and wanting to put it in her mouth.

- 'Mum?'Roxy said 'acting weird?'

- 'Yes, weird Roxy, you know abnormal' Robbie said taking another shoe out of Amy's mouth, who started to get irritated by her aunty taking away her playthings.

- 'I don't know what you mean by that Robbie, you gotta be more clear with me' Roxy said looking at Amy who started throwing a little fit at Robbie now that her auntie took a third shoe away from her mouth.

- 'God don't you feed her Rox, Amy stop it!' Robbie said giving her one of her plastic bracelet she wore. Amy immediately stopped crying and put the bracelet in her mouth.

- 'Little brat' Robbie said 'so?'

- 'I don't know Robbie, mum is mum' Roxy said 'ehm now why don't you get back to the packing ok, go on'. Robbie stood up sighing, looking annoyed at her older sister.

- 'You can be such a selfish co…'Robbie started.

- 'Oi do you want a slap?' Roxy said warning with her finger 'don't you even think about calling me that, now stop this nonsense and to your room Robbie and go pack!'.

Robbie rolled her eyes and left the room. She walked to her own room and started to pack some stuff again.

xxx

At night when Robbie was getting a drink from the fridge, Robbie's phone rang and it was Ronnie again.

_- 'Hey mummy'_

_- 'Hey my little love, how are you holding up, have you packed everything yet?'_

_- 'Yeah well a lot, Rox and i have been busy packing today, and mum did her stuff'_

_- 'So it's a right mess at home then i can imagine'_

_- 'A lot of boxes around here yeah, but ehm how is you and dad doing, did you have fun today?'_

_- 'Yeah we went shopping today and saw some stuff here like the Eiffel-tower and we're waiting to get on this boat, it's like a little tour'_

_- 'And you're taking lot's of pictures right mum?'_

_- 'Yeah we already did, we've got a lot to show you sweetie, ehm your dad wants to say something'_

Robbie waited until she heard Jack's voice.

_- 'Hey my little munchkin how are you holding up?'_

_- 'Hi dad, yeah Ames and me miss you, oh and grandma Dot told me to say hi too'_

_- 'Oh she's grandma Dot now is she, tell her we're ok yeah, and give Amy a big kiss from dad yeah'_

_- 'I will, ehm dad?'_

_- 'Yes darling?'_

_- 'Is mum alright, it was like she handed me quickly over to you, i mean i wanted to talk to you of course but..'_

_- 'She's alright darling, think she's a little overwhelmed by being here in Paris, we've already seen so much, don't worry, your dad takes good care of your mummy alright'_

_- ' Alright dad, can I say goodbye to her then?'_

_- 'Yeah, we talk again to you tomorrow, love you munchkin'_

_- 'Love you too dad….mum?'_

_- 'Hey sweetie…ehm we're ready to get on the boat so have a good night babe and sleep well yeah, give everyone a big kiss from us ok?'_

_- 'I will don't worry, love you mum, we'll talk tomorrow!'_

_- 'Can't wait sweetie, kiss kiss'_

_- 'Right back at ya mumsy!'_

Robbie put the phone down and took a sip from her juice.

- 'Was that Ronnie again?' Glenda asked as she walked in with some empty glasses she had collected from the livingroom.

- 'Yeah she said hi and a kiss' Robbie said making a kiss with her lips and walking out of the kitchen.

Glenda's eyes followed her youngest daughter out of the kitchen.

- 'Ehm sweetheart' Glenda called which made Robbie turn around.

- 'What?' Robbie reacted, she didn't know what to think of her mum Glenda, one moment she wanted to be a mother and the next moment she was wanting to do her own thing.

- 'Come here' Glenda said opening her arms 'come here darling'.

- 'Mum what are you doing?' Robbie said as she walked back into the kitchen where Glenda put her arms around Robbie.

- 'Thought you needed this?' Glenda said giving Robbie a kiss on the head.

- 'I need you to be straight with me mum, one moment you're doing the mum thing and then the other moment you seem to be so distant, like you're some other person i'm watching, like you forget there's us' Robbie said getting out of Glenda's arms and getting some crisps out of the cupboard.

- 'I thought you weren't that hungry when i made you tea?' Glenda said looking at the bag of crisps.

- 'I wasn't hungry for thát what you called tea' Robbie said smiling cheeky.

- 'Excuse me?' Glenda said looking a little offended at what Robbie just said.

- 'Can i go now' Robbie said quickly noticing Glenda's disappointment a little.

- 'It's not easy you know' Glenda said sitting down at the kitchen table.

- 'What, making tea?' Robbie asked surprised, really thinking Glenda meant tea.

- 'Are you taking the mick?' Glenda asked.

- 'See this is what i mean, i never get what you mean mum?' Robbie said.

- 'Unlike Ronnie?' Glenda asked.

- 'What do you mean by that?' Robbie asked.

- 'It's not easy…'Glenda started' it's not easy to walk in Ronnie's shadow'.

- 'You don't have to walk in Ronnie's shadow, I want you to just be yourself mum, i want to know who you are, i already got a "Ronnie", i also want the full Glenda' Robbie said.

Apparently Glenda was moved by what Robbie just said.

- 'She certainly has made sure of turning you into someone who knows what she stands for' Glenda said.

- 'Yeah well that isn't always a good thing, it can also get you into plenty of trouble you know' Robbie said.

Glenda smiled 'Why don't we grab another bag of crisps and we'll go watch some telly, or watch a movie maybe, …if you want of course?'

- 'Yeah ok, and why don't we open a bottle of champy cause we still have some left, and it just seems like a waste to leave it unopened' Robbie said trying to be smart.

- 'Don't push it little one!' Glenda said warning with her finger. They both walked back to the livingroom.

After watching some boring movie on telly Robbie was slouched down on the sofa and was yawning. Glenda, who was sitting on the other side of the sofa, was looking at her youngest daugther.

- 'Don't say it alright, I know what you're thinking' Robbie said rolling her eyes to her mother.

- 'Oh really and what is that darling?' Glenda asked smiling curious what Robbie was on about.

- 'That I look tired and should get ready for bed or something, am I right?' Robbie said.

- 'Well yeah, but that wasn't the only thing I was thinking' Glenda said 'I ehm… I told you before when I was pregnant with you you slept a lot in there'.

- 'Yeah, you had to wake me up to get me out right' Robbie said.

- 'Something like that yeah' Glenda said' You used to yawn like that just before I put you down for your nap or bed, you opened that tiny little mouth as far as you could, Roxy used to tease me with it saying I'd bore you, but it looked so cute that little mouth of yours'.

- 'Roxy was probably jealous, that you loved looking at me and that you had to put earplugs in when she needed a nap, she must have been screaming your ears off right?' Robbie said smiling slowly moving towards Glenda.

- 'You 3 were all as cute as ever, my three little babys' Glenda said putting her arms around Robbie just like the night before. Robbie laid her head on Glenda's lap and let her mum stroke her hair and face softly' I still have some pictures of the three of you together, one of you sleeping, one of me with my girls when I just got out of the hospital when you were born'.

- 'Can I see them mum?' Robbie asked.

- 'There upstairs somewhere in a box, I have one of the three of you,…let me see' Glenda grabbed her purse from the floor and got her wallet out, opened it and there was an old picture of Ronnie and Roxy sitting on a sofa, both holding Robbie in the middle. Robbie looked at it as if it was a picture of three different people.

- 'It seemed so long ago, I mean it's nothing I can remember of course' Robbie said.

- 'But we're making memories now right' Glenda said.

- 'Did you read me stories then?' Robbie asked.

- 'You were just a couple of months when I left, you weren't really into stories yet, but ehm, I used to walk with you in my arms, in your room or outside in the garden and then I would sing "_How deep is your love_" Take that was singing that at the time you were born, it was such a sweet song, already loved it when the BeeGees were singing it, it soothed you, you got all calm and then I put you down in your cot and you just slept' Glenda said 'I remember Roxy used to sing that Spice girl song "_Zigga zigga"_ or something but you got all hyper from that, used to make you giggle a lot'.

- 'And mum?' Robbie asked.

- 'Well she had the magic touch, she didn't have to sing or anything as long as you were in her arms you were quiet, that ehm was not easy for me, but then she already was more a mum to you then me I guess, then your father and me were already having a lot of difficulties in our relationship, I mean that already started of course when I was pregnant with you, guess you must have felt the tension, after a fight I wanted to hold you to get calm myself, but then you started crying sometimes and you would not stop, then I would pass you on to Ronnie and she got you calm again. Then your father had another go at me, that I was worthless being a wife to him and now also being a worthless mother'.

- 'Well he always seemed to think he knew everything, I think if he hadn't been there and us girls had been together, we would all had been fine mum, he was an evil man, when you were at your lowest he could manage it to kick the last ground of under your feet, and to others always the charmer' Robbie said 'I'm glad he's gone'.

- 'Well without him I wouldn't have my three wonderful girls' Glenda said stroking her hand against Robbie's cheek.

- 'Yeah I guess' Robbie said yawning again slowly closing her eyes.


	95. Chapter 95

Sunday early afternoon Robbie was packing some of the clothes she hardly wore, out of her closet. She had done a lot of packing already and was almost done with it. As soon as Ronnie and Jack would get home on Wednesday, Roxy, Amy and Glenda would probably move in to the apartment and get settled. Then a little later Robbie would move in with her mum and dad into Jack´s apartement. This way Tanya and Gregg could move some stuff over the weekend into nr 27.

Robbie´s music was playing and while she was packing she was singing.

The door opened and Glenda walked in, putting some earrings in.

- 'Darling i got to go somewhere, i left you some money on the table downstairs so you can buy some chips for yourself alright' Glenda said all dressed up looking very pretty.

- 'You look nice, so where are you going?' Robbie asked turning the music a little down.

- 'I just got an appointment, that's all you need to know' Glenda said 'I won't be home until late'.

- 'Excuse me but ehm an appointment with who, and what about Roxy?' Robbie said' have you told her you're out till late mum?'

- 'Oh thought you could pass her the message, she should be home round teatime' Glenda said wanting to walk out of Robbie's room again.

- 'Why are you acting so mysterious all the time, I mean if you 're meeting someone, you could tell me, I mean I think it´s great if you met someone mum, you could at least tell me where you're of too, is that too much to ask, to ask your mum where she's off to?' Robbie said.

- 'You don't have to know everything little one, just finish your packing or do some homework alright, let mummy do her thing' Glenda said 'stop being so nosy alright!'

Glenda walked out of Robbie's room.

- 'My _mummy_ is on honeymoon weirdo' Robbie said turning the music back on.

- 'Excuse me what was that?' Glenda, obviously heard Robbie answering something back to her, walked back into Robbie's bedroom.

- 'Nothing' Robbie said a little shocked to see Glenda back in her room.

- 'Right i thought so! ' Glenda said, for a minute she starred at Robbie.

- 'What?' Robbie asked.

- 'You better tone it down missy, i don't like my 15 year old talking back to me or talking without any respect' Glenda said serious.

- 'You know what _`mum`_, you want to act like my mother but you're far to busy with other stuff, yourself to be exact' Robbie said 'you could make a little more effort'.

- 'Remember that i ám your mother Robin, do not forget about that' Glenda said looking sharp at Robbie. Robbie's words towards Glenda hit home again, making Glenda feel the guilt of leaving her girls.

- 'I don't want to have to explain it all over again "_mother"_ Robbie said daring to Glenda 'I know you gave birth to me which makes you part of my life automatically, and i'm glad you're here with us now, but Ronnie's my mother, "_remember_".

- 'Well Ronnie's not here now is she, so you have to deal with me, which means i want you to tone it down and start respecting me!' Glenda said warning with her finger.

- 'I respect people who deserve it, not simply tell me to give it cause they think they can get it, or think they have the right just cause they gave birth to me, it takes a little more than that "_mother"_ Robbie said getting a pile of clothes out of her closet, getting frustrated from her mum's strange behavior the whole time, like there were two Glenda's.

- 'I'm not warning you again to tone down that big mouth of yours, or else!' Glenda said walking up to Robbie, grabbing her by her arm making clear she wasn't accepting any of this behavior from her teenage daughter.

- 'Or else what?' Robbie said trying to provoke Glenda again but also feeling an anger coming up 'what are you gonna do ey, stay out a little longer "_mother_"'.

- 'Stop it!' Glenda said sharp looking at Robbie.

- '… or maybe stay a way all night, yeah that would be real torture for us, one whole night leaving your girls on their own, you can do better than that "_mother_" you did manage to stay away a little longer than that...ehm let's see ehm say round 170 months maybe a bit more or less, forgot how long you were here the last time, but ehm round 170 months out of my life you weren't there at least, but we managed cause I got a mum, I got the best mum in the world, a mum who never left me or Roxy alone, and now 5 nights, these 5 nights are the longest, you know why, cause she knows what it means to be a mum' Robbie said with a smirk on her face.

Robbie knew it was a harsh thing to say, last night was one of the times she had felt close to Glenda, that Glenda acted like a mum soothing her a little on the sofa and talking about Robbie as a baby from her point of view, from the little time she was around in Robbie's early life, and how she sang to her. It felt as if they had come a little closer, but now she was getting a little fed up with Glenda's inconsequential behavior, who, at the same time, also got fed up with her gobby daugther's behavior.

Before Robbie knew it Glenda's hand was lashing out, smacking Robbie's backside.

- 'I'm sorry darling, I'm sorry!' Glenda said immediately knowing what she did, wanting to put her arms around Robbie, who was walking backwards to her closet, trying to avoid anymore that might be coming from Glenda.

- 'You better leave my room now' Robbie said in a calm tone.

- 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. I just…you got me…I'm sorry'' Glenda said not knowing what to do to say how sorry she really was for losing her patience and lashing out at her youngest daughter.

- 'You better leave me alone now for a while mum' Robbie said still in the same calm voice.

Glenda wanted to say something but kept it in and did what Robbie asked her and left the bedroom.

Robbie starred for a moment at a picture of her and her mum together, Ronnie with her arms around Robbie. Robbie's eyes started welling up, she took a deep breath and managed to keep her tears in, she missed Ronnie, and now even more. She missed having her mum around. She felt sad, not about Glenda lashing out, she knew she was way out of line, she would've never got away with talking like that to Ronnie either.

And although Glenda had been in an affair all those years before, it was Archie who pushed her to it, and in the end send her away from her kids, talking bad about her to the girls to make him get a little more sympathy, saying he would never walk out on girls. She knew Glenda had been afraid to come back for them. She was out of line to say those harsh words. But she didn't feel sorry for the fact she felt that she couldn't really trust her yet, that was all Glenda.

Robbie walked over to the window and just as she did she saw a glimpse of Phil's car, and Glenda getting in?

For a minute she sat back on her bed. What was going on. Did Glenda get into the car with Phil, why? Was Glenda's appointment with her cousin Phil? Why did she keep seeing her mum with Phil. Robbie looked outside again. Then Robbie started to get a little nervous from her next thought. Would her mum be in on nicking Roxy's money, it would make sense since her mum lived here in the house, her behavior, but would she really steal money from her daughter…and with Phil?

Robbie got up and grabbed her mobile of her desk and got out of her room. She ran down the stairs and grabbed the money of the table and her house-keys from the hallway.

She crossed the street and ran over to the Vic. She opened the door and looked around. The Vic was pretty filled for a regular Sunday, not to crowded but it kept Kat and Alfie busy obviously, not noticing someone coming in. Robbie walked over to the bar where Kat was tending.

- 'Kat?' Robbie said trying to get Kat's attention.

- 'Oh hiya darling, i'm a little bit busy here, is there something you need?' Kat asked.

- 'Have you seen Roxy maybe?' Robbie asked.

- 'Ehm, she was here like an hour ago, think she went for a walk with Amy darling' Kat said putting 2 pints down for some punters.

- 'You sure?' Robbie asked.

- 'As far as i know yes darling, look why…' Kat said but Robbie already walked over to the entrance of the Vic and walked out.

Robbie looked around, it wasn't that busy outside so if Roxy was just walking around, she should see Roxy in a minute. She ran across the street again to check out the playground. There was no one there. Robbie grabbed her mobile and dialed Roxy's number.

- 'Robbie?' Roxy answered.

- 'Where are you?' Robbie asked in a demanding tone.

- 'Excuse me, mum is that you?' Roxy said obviously annoyed by her babysisters demanding tone of voice.

- 'Rox where are you answer me please?' Robbie said.

- 'Robbie what's going on, tell me now please, i don't have time for this, why you acting like mum, did you pack everything yet?' Roxy asked.

- 'I need you to come home, i need to talk to you' Robbie said 'where are you?'

- 'I'm at Christians alright, go do your homework or something, i'll see you in a bit yeah' Roxy said and just hung up.

- 'Arghh Roxy!' Robbie said looking around.

A sudden feeling of loneliness overwhelmed Robbie. She looked at her phone again and then dialed Peters number.

- '_Peter Beale, you know what to do after the beep…BEEP!_' Peter's voicemail was on.

Robbie was ready to throw her phone against the wall.

She walked back home again, got in and leaned against the door and slowly let herself get down to the floor. She started biting her nails. Then she stopped as she saw one of Roxy's purses standing in the hallway.

She got up again.

- 'Rox?'she shouted but there was no reply, she was definitely alone at home. She walked over to the stairs, picked up Roxy's purse and sat on one of the stairs and looked inside. She grabbed a bundle of keys that were in there. She looked at them for a while, then looked at the time on her mobile.

[ 13:41] it said.

Robbie got a strange look in her eyes, got up and walked out of the door again.

5 minutes later she had let herself into the R&R with the keys she had found in Roxy's purse.

She looked around, she knew she couldn't stay there to long cause she knew that on Sunday in the late afternoon mostly Billy and Julie would come to clean the club for a new week, they had cleaners everyday, but the job her relative did on a Sunday was to earn some extra cash, so on Sunday it was more of a big cleaning job.

She walked over to were the lights were and turned some on, then walked over to the DJ-booth.

She smiled, she loved this place and couldn't wait until she was old enough to come here every week.

And then to play the music for the partypeople that came to the club ofcourse.

Just as she had found where to put the power on to play some music, she jumped up when a man and a woman in a police-outfit were standing in front of her.

- 'I didn't order strippers 'Robbie said forcing a smile, trying to act tough and normal, but she knew she was already in so much trouble.

**Hope you like this chapter so far and wanna know what happens next. I had to split this chapter in two cause it was becoming really long, so i'll promise to not wait that long to put the "part 2"of this chapter up! Probably tomorrow cause i'm still adding and changing it ;) have patience please! xx Brooklynn70 =8)**


	96. Chapter 96

Robbie was looking at the 2 police-officers and got a little nervous now, knowing they were for real and not strippers ofcourse, knowing she got herself in trouble.

- 'We're arresting you for trespassing private property miss' the woman said.

- 'But it's my parents club, they know i'm here, i was ehm…I was just gonna mix some music, my dad will be here in a short while…i wasn't drinking or anything' Robbie said thinking she could still talk her way out.

- ' If you had permission to be here miss, your parents would've probably told you how to turn off the silent alarm, come on, you're coming with us' the policeman said.

- 'Can I make my one phonecall please?' Robbie said having seen that in movies.

- 'We're going to take you to the station first' the policewoman said.

- 'Do we really have to go there, I mean, are you going to lock me up or something?' Robbie asked not wanting to go to jail for this stupid mistake she made just cause she was angry at Roxy and her mum Glenda.

- 'Common, we'll take you to the Police station and wé are gonna ask you some questions alright' The policewoman said.

Robbie turned the music installation off and walked up to the two officers as they escorted her out of the club. Then they put Robbie in the back of the police-car and drove off.

Xxx

Back at Christian's, Roxy's phone went off. As she got it, she saw it was an anonymous number.

- 'Hello, Roxy Mitchell speaking' she answered.

Roxy talked for a couple of minutes. Both Christian and Syed, who were playing with Amy, saw something obviously was wrong from Roxy's expressions and walking around the tiny flat.

- 'What is it babe?' Christian asked as Roxy put the phone down.

- 'That was the old Bill, someone tried to break into the club, but was still there when they arrived cause of the silent alarm' Roxy said' can you believe it, breaking in at broad daylight, now i gotta go to the police-station for some questioning, just great, ehm I gotta call Robbie that I will be home a little later, could you watch Amy please?'.

- 'Don't worry about this little angel here we'll keep Amy here until you get back yeah, or do you want me to come with you?' Christian said giving Amy a cuddle.

- 'Thanks babes I would really appreciate it, Sy could you please…' Roxy said looking at Syed.

- 'Don't worry, she'll stay here and we will watch some telly or something' Syed said.

Roxy said thanks and started dialing Robbie's phone-number 'great voicemail, she's probably pissed with me for not wanting to come home yet when she 'ordered' me to, ehm:

" Robbie, it's big sis here, i'll be home a little later, something happened at the club, tell mum will ya, see you later brat' alright i'll see you later yeah, bye angel' Roxy grabbed her jacket, kissed Amy and left the flat.

On her way to the Policestation, Roxy tried calling Glenda but kept getting her voicemail. After a couple of times she called Billy to tell him what had happened and that he didn't have to clean up today until she talked to the police.

Xxxx

Somewhere outside the square Glenda was sitting in Phil's car.

- 'Stop this?' Glenda asked a little shocked.

- 'I love Shirley, this was just…fun' Phil said looking straight forward.

- 'Fun, only fun, I thought it was more than just fun' Glenda said still looking a little stunned.

- 'Well it wasn't, we had a good time and now it's over and done with' Phil said 'I don't want more trouble in my life, i'm happy with Shirley'.

- 'What do you see in that plank in a miniskirt, come on Phil she really is not more than that, nothing female about her, just a brush on a stick' Glenda said in an arrogant way.

- 'Oi' Phil said grabbing Glenda by her face 'don't you ever talk about her like that alright, don't you get all high and mighty, you're one to talk having an affair with your own nephew'.

- 'We're not blood related Phillip' Glenda said as Phil let go of her face.

- 'It's over, find someone else cause there's no more secret meetings or anything' Phil said 'now get out!'

- 'Here, you're not expecting me to wálk home right, you got to be kidding?' Glenda asked looking around where she was.

- 'Does this face look like I'm kidding, you think I really give a tos on how you're going to get home Glenda, now get out!' Phil said leaning over opening Glenda's door.

Glenda looked angry and humiliated but got out. Right after she got out Phil drove off. Glenda looked around and started to walk. She felt tears welling up but she swallowed them and kept her head up, looking self assured but inside she was screaming, she felt alone.

Xxxx

Roxy and Christian walked into the police-station and walked up to the desk where a police-officer was sitting.

- 'Can i help you miss?' the young officer asked looking at Roxy who looked like she was going to say something anyway.

- 'Ehm yeah, i was called in because of a break in, into the R&R on Turpin-road, corner of Bridge-street' Roxy said.

- 'Oh yes, ehm miss Mitchell I pressume, yes I talked to you on the phone' the officer said' ehm, please sit down'.

- 'Paperwork ey' Roxy said thinking this was going to take her a while.

- 'Well, to be honest, this might be over in just a couple of minutes if you can tell us if you recognize the young intruder we found in your club' the officer said.

- 'Recognize ?' Roxy said looking at Christian surprised 'and it's my sister and brother-in-laws club, I'm looking after it for them while they are on honeymoon in Paris'.

- 'Yes so we heard' the officer said.

- 'Heard, but how?' Roxy asked sitting down, she got a little confused while Christian held her hand.

- 'Wait here a minute ok' the officer said as he got up and walked over to a door behind his office 'someone's here for you, come on' he said to someone.

Roxy, being curious, kept her eye on the door.

- 'Who do you think it is, it's obviously someone who knows us and….Robbie, what the hell?' Roxy stood up and walked over when she saw Robbie being escorted out of the backroom by the police-officer 'don't tell me.. you got into the club,…how did you get into the club, was it you, what the hell were you thinking?' Roxy gave Robbie a slap on the arm.

- 'Calm down psycho' Robbie said looking irritated at her sister. Robbie didn't expect all smiles ofcourse but she was still upset with her sister not being there for her when she needed her but broke off the phonecall.

- 'Psycho? 'Roxy said 'I'll give you psycho!' Roxy reacted by giving Robbie a right smack on her backside.

- 'Rox calm down please' Christian said getting in between the girls, who were looking at each other both irritated.

'Stop it, Rox I'm sorry alright!' Robbie said getting a bit tired from all the disciplinary women around her today.

- 'Sorry, you'll bet you'll be sorry you gobby little cow, can I take her home officer, am I allowed to wring her little neck?' Roxy said grabbing Robbie's arms with both hands.

- 'After we brought her into the station we found out she's related to the owners, that it wasn't really a break in since she had keys and all and since this is her first charge, we will let her of with a warning, unless you want to file charges against her' the officer said.

- 'You are in so much trouble Robbie, believe me!' Roxy said looking furious at her younger sister 'ehm thank you i guess, I will take her home and kill her gently'.

Roxy walked Robbie outside by holding her arm very tight, while Christian said goodbye to the officer saying this would all be alright in the end.

- 'You… you are really something Robbie, you nicked my keys, you've got some nerve, now what were you thinking, were you even thinking?' Roxy said giving Robbie another slap on her arm.

- 'Stop you idiot' Robbie said pushing Roxy away 'I was angry with you and mum just thinking of yourselves this whole weekend, i needed you and you hung up your phone on me so I just needed some music, and your purse was just there, so i decided that I wanted to play some music at the club, like really loud instead of screaming my lungs out of frustration with you'.

- 'Well guess what, you will be playing your music in your room for a long time, cause you're so grounded!' Roxy said 'now get your tiny arse home before i'm gonna smack you another one, you hear me!'

Robbie just looked at Roxy and sighed, her sisters hysterical behavior was for the first time something to take serious, she had never seen Roxy like this, being so responsible and acting like a grown up.

Robbie longed for Ronnie and Jack to be home so everything would be back to normal. But there were still a couple of days left, a couple of days left with two women she had managed to get all upset and angry with her today.

- 'Mum called' Robbie said a little shocked as she looked at her phone. She just had got it out of the little bag where they had put Robbie's personal things in 'I missed her call Rox, it was only 5 minutes ago'.

- 'That's just great, she'll probably get worried now, knowing you're waiting for it every night but not picking up' Roxy said as her mobile went off.

"RONNIE"

Roxy looked at Robbie and hesitated a little before picking up.

_- 'Hey sis, how's Paris?' _Roxy said trying to act as normal as usual.

_- 'Paris is ehm..great, Rox where's Robbie i tried calling her a couple minutes ago?'_

_- 'She ehm…mum took her to see a movie, guess she forgot about you calling I guess'_

- 'Roxy I didin´t forget!'Robbie said knowing this was going upset Ronnie for sure.

Why did Roxy came up with this, why couldn´t she simply say she was taking a shower or something?

_- 'A movie, with mum, oh…do you know when they will be back then, i mean she has school tomorrow?'_

_- 'Ehm, don't worry Ron, mum knows that ofcourse, probably round 9 or 10, I don't know for sure sis'_

_- '….could you tell her that I called then, give her a kiss from me and Jack yeah'_

Roxy could hear Ronnie's voice sounded full of disappointment.

_- 'I'm sure she feels sorry to have missed your call Ron, but you will call tomorrow right?'_

_- 'Ehm yes we will, love you sis!'_

_- 'Yeah say hi to Jack for me, love you too!'_

Roxy put her phone away and looked at Robbie.

- 'She really sounded disappointed Robbie, hope you're happy' Roxy said pushing Robbie forward.

- 'Rox there's something you should know' Robbie said thinking of bringing up what she had found out, or might found out about Glenda and Phil, would ease her sister a little from being so angry with her.

- 'All I know Is that when we get home you're gonna go upstairs and you can stay there and go to bed early Robbie!' Roxy snapped at Robbie.

- 'Just listen to me for once you stupid cow' Robbie snapped back.

Roxy turned back to Robbie and grabbed her by her arm again 'I think I heard enough of you for one day Robbie, and I'm warning you, if I hear one more name calling me out of that mouth of yours and you're going to be very sorry!'

- 'But it's mum…' Robbie said getting herself out of her sisters hands again.

- 'I said enough!' Roxy yelled 'enough Robbie, you're done for today!'

Robbie stood still for a minute while Roxy walked on, she wasn't in for listening to anything Robbie had to say. Christian nodded at Robbie to say everything would be alright but maybe she should take the consequences of her actions for today and just go home.

Robbie would wait with telling Roxy until she was a little more calm. Robbie was now more worried about the missed phonecall of her mum. She knew Ronnie was really disappointed, just like she was herself, she missed her mum terribly and hearing her voice would´ve been just what she needed. But now she had to miss talking to her because of something stupid she did, Roxy was right, what had she been thinking.

Xxx

Glenda opened the front door and walked in. She put her purse and her keys down and hung her coat on a peg and looked into the mirror. How could Phil choose Shirley over her, she looked far more classier then that ceiling mop. She took a deep breath, put on a smile again, and walked into the livingroom where Roxy was sitting on the sofa watching telly.

- 'Well and where have you been all this time?' Roxy said looking at her mum as if she had a right to know where her mum had been hanging out.

- 'I was out' Glenda said 'where's the little one, Robbie I mean, I presume my granddaughter is already far off to dreamland?'

- 'Bed, now where were you mum, i called you a couple of times before' Roxy asked being a little cross with her mum.

- 'I had it turned off Roxy, did you say bed, Robin's in bed already?' Glenda asked 'it's 9, was she tired or something?'

- 'While you were out mother, i had to go fetch my babysister from the police-station, cause apparently the little cow had nicked my keys out of my purse, obviously, and got into the club to "_play some music_" 'Roxy said raising her voice still angry for what happened, not understanding how anything could have lead Robbie to get so stupid to do such a thing.

- 'Are you serious?' Glenda asked 'why on earth would she do that, what goes on in that little naughty head of hers, is she alright though?'

- 'I send her upstairs and to bed, she's grounded' Roxy said 'she can stay there the next couple of days as soon as she gets home from school, I'm not gonna have her around the salon either'.

- 'I'll talk to her tomorrow' Glenda said firm remembering the row, she and Robbie had this morning, this must have been a reaction to what happened with her smacking her youngest daughter for her behavior towards Glenda 'ofcourse she's not getting away with this'.

- 'That's alright mum, I already dealt with her mum, oh and when we got out of the station she saw that Ron had called her and she missed it, so then Ronnie called me and i made up that you took her to see a movie alright, i could hear Ronnie was disappointed to not get the chance to talk to her and i also could see it upset Robbie, so enough punishments for one day yeah' Roxy said switching channels on the telly.

- 'Alright, ehm you want some wine then darling?' Glenda said sitting down next to her middle child putting her arm around her and pulling her close.

- 'Yeah in a minute mum' Roxy said curling her legs up on the sofa and leaning against her mother, wanting the little comfort from her mum she obviously also needed very badly.


	97. Chapter 97

Monday-morning and Robbie, Roxy and Amy were having breakfast in the kitchen. The older girls were more quiet then usual, due to yesterdays events where Roxy had to pickup her younger sister from the police-station for "breaking an entry". Roxy was still angry with Robbie about it, while Amy, not knowing what was going on between the older women, was playing and babbling in her own way with two little dolls she had on her highchair-table with her.

- 'Morning girls' Glenda said as she walked into the kitchen, giving her youngest daughter immediately a sharp look' you madam, you've got some explaining to do, you've got yourself into a whole lot of trouble'.

Glenda sat down still not taking her eye off Robbie. Robbie looked up and remembered the words her mother said to her the other day.

- 'Maybe you should '_Poke your nose into your own things mum'_ Robbie said 'why the sudden interest now?'

- 'Oi, Robbie that is enough, I'm warning you right now, you're still on thin ice!' Roxy said getting immediately cross with Robbie.

- 'And it's that you're already grounded, but we can surely extend your little indoor-vacation for a while longer if you want!' Glenda said sharp.

- 'Whatever' Robbie said bending over, picking up one of the dolls Amy dropped on the floor. While she did that, Amy grabbed the chance to ruffle her little hands through her aunts still damp hair from the shower. Robbie smiled and winked at Amy then looked up to Glenda and said 'woke up feeling "_mummy_" again?'

- 'I said enough Robbie!' Roxy said grabbing Robbie's arm meaning she was serious.

Robbie got out of her sisters hands and got of her chair and walked out of the kitchen. Glenda also got of her chair.

- 'Mum just let her alright, I'm on it and it will only get worse if you feed her' Roxy said 'believe me I know'.

- 'I want her to stop acting so disrespectful to me, I don't like my 15 year old teenager talking to me like that, I didn't accept it from you girls when you were here age and I'm not gonna accept it from her' Glenda said still standing to get upstairs and have a word with her youngest.

- 'Alright mum, whatever' Roxy said 'go upstairs, confront her but don't come complaining to me after alright, come on Ames let's go watch teletubbies '.

Glenda walked upstairs and walked into the bathroom where she heard Robbie being busy drying her hair. Robbie looked up but didn't make any movement to stop the blow-dryer so Glenda took the wire out of the socket.

- 'I need to get ready for school' Robbie said looking at Glenda wanting her to put it back on.

- 'And i think we need to have a little chat' Glenda said standing in the doorway pointing to Robbie's room 'come on'.

- 'I'm not in the mood, now turn the blow-dryer back on please?' Robbie said.

- 'Then you better make a little "_effort_" and get in the mood Robin, now get that bum into your room!' Glenda said calm but convincing, looking serious and crossing her arms across her chest.

To Glenda's surprise her "_do not mess with me_" attitude worked, Robbie put the blow-dryer down and walked out of the bathroom to her room.

Glenda followed her in and sat down on the chair from Robbie's desk while Robbie was sitting on the bed.

- 'Now tell me what has been going on with you, what gives you the idea to nick your sisters keys and break into the club and obviously thinking of get away with it?' Glenda asked.

- 'This whole weekend has been about you and Roxy, you both never seem to have any time for me but only for yourself' Robbie said 'I don't even know why I'm explaining to you anyway, you don't answer any questions of mine'.

- 'I don't have to explain myself to my 15 year old teenage daughter, your not the parent here now are you' Glenda said.

- 'And you think you are' Robbie said' that's the whole problem'.

- 'Think the whole problem is that you miss Ronnie, and that is nothing to be ashamed about, I know she always puts you first, but I have 3 children, not one, and a granddaughter and my own life so we all have to learn to share and I have to divide my attention between you girls' Glenda said standing up and sitting down next to Robbie.

- 'Mum is not the problem, the problem is you, and for your information how are you dividing your time between us, I mean what time, cause since mum and dad left you are just doing your own thing, Roxy's doing her own thing, I only had some time with you at night when I'm not allowed to go out anymore, and you 're more like at home babysitting me or something, and then i see you a couple times with Phil and I know something is going on but you keep pretending i'm seeing things, but you know I'm on to you and you don't like it' Robbie said raising her voice a little.

- 'Babysitting you, you don't babysit your own children sweetheart, that's just what mums do, and what do you mean with being "_on to me_"?' Glenda asked 'what do you think that i'm doing then?'

For a minute Robbie kept quiet, not knowing to just blur it out or not.

- 'I know you helped Phil nick some of Roxy's money' Robbie said.

- 'Excuse me, what?" Glenda reacted a little surprised, definitely not seeing this one coming 'Phil?'

- 'Yes, how else did he get money to get into nr 55 and all, you obviously helped him with it' Robbie said.

- 'what I mean is, what makes you think Phil nicked Roxy's money?' Glenda asked.

- 'Cause i overheard him and Shirley talk about it' Robbie said.

- 'When?' Glenda asked.

- 'Does that matter, i just did' Robbie said.

- 'When Robbie, tell me!' Glenda asked again.

- 'That time i bunked off, about 2 weeks ago, remember, i was still angry with Jay grassing me and Pete up at Ben's party, and then when we went to school Ben said he was sick but i didn't believe him, i thought he was just hiding inside so i bunked off and sneaked into the house and then when i wanted to go upstairs i heard Shirley and Phil talk about Roxy's money, especially since they caught me being there I could sense I was right about it, they talked around it, where nice with me, sort off but I could tell they wanted me out, and then again on mums hen-night, remember when you walked up to us, i was listening in on their conversation till Phil noticed me' Robbie said.

- 'Wow, why didn't you say anything?' Glenda asked' to anyone?'

- 'I just kept thinking that i didn't hear it right, but then i kept seeing you with Phil and then it hit me that i was right' Robbie said.

- 'Yeah but you're not, i mean i don't know anything about the money, honestly darling' Glenda said.

- 'You're not?' Robbie said' then what is up with you and Phil then?'

Glenda kept quiet.

- 'Mum?' Robbie asked again.

- 'Nothing, i just wanted to know more about business, i mean, he owns the pub, the Arches, i just wanna know how he does it, maybe i want to start something' Glenda made up.

- 'Like what?' Robbie asked making a face at her mum like that was the most stupidest thing to say 'in Walford?'

- 'Why don't you go get ready for school darling, and ehm, we'll keep this our little secret for now yeah, until we know for sure Phil nicked your sisters money ok' Glenda said putting her arm around Robbie.

- '"_Keep this our little secret_" what do you think I am mum, 5 years old, I'm sure about it,… well I'm almost sure about it, ever since he's been on that crack ride he's been different, and the alcohol and all, something snapped up there I think, but I will keep it quiet for a little while longer, at least until mum is home' Robbie said standing up, determined to tell Ronnie and Jack when they would come back.

- 'Hmm alright, now go on, you're gonna be late' Glenda said as she gave Robbie a kiss.

- 'Mum' Robbie said as she stood still at her door.

- 'What darling?' Glenda asked.

- 'I'm sorry about before, I know… I know you're trying your best in your own way' Robbie said walking back to Glenda and gave her a little hug.

Glenda smiled, tapped Robbie on her back and gave her another little kiss.

- 'We'll get there darling, i guess we're still both learning to adjust, now hurry up and I'll see you downstairs in a bit' Glenda said.

Robbie smiled and walked out. Glenda's face turned angry again thinking of Phil dumping her and now she might have found out he stole some of Roxy's money.

xxxxx

In the afternoon, Glenda had been going over what Robbie had said. And although Robbie thought she might have misunderstood conversations between Phil and Shirley, Glenda thought her youngest child was right. The sudden decision of Phil to dump Glenda, maybe he thought it was getting a little hot under his feet. To much of being in the spotlight maybe. He needed to lay low for a while maybe, and staying away from his cousins more or less, especially Glenda.

- 'So you're going to sit here all afternoon or are you going to order something Glenda, I'm not running a shelter here yeah' Ian's "friendly" words woke Glenda from daydreaming.

- 'Alright another coffee then "Scrooge"' Glenda said.

- 'Coffee?' Ian said displeased 'your holding up a whole table for one coffee'.

- 'I want a coffee Ian, now! ' Glenda said in a very sharp voice, which obviously impressed Ian as he walked straight back to the counter.

- 'Glenda?' Carol said as she walked into the café also.

- 'Carol, hey girlfriend' Glenda said very cheery, greeting Carol in a youthful way.

- 'Glenda, do I look like a teenager, I think not, and you don't either' Carol said as she sat down 'have you heard anything from Jack and Ronnie then?'

- 'Yes, they're exploring the romance of Paris, they've called Robbie every night, just not last night, I mean they did call but Robbie missed it' Glenda said before thinking about it.

- 'Missed it, I thought she knew they were going to call her every night?' Carol said a little surprised.

Glenda just looked a bit nervous at Carol.

- 'What?' Carol said knowing something was up 'What Glenda?"

- 'My youngest, but definitely most naughtiest child, nicked Roxy's keys from her purse, the keys of the R&R and got in, silent alarm went off, well you can imagine what happened next' Glenda said sighing as if she had done everything possible to keep Robbie out of trouble.

- 'Well, what?" Carol asked.

- 'Police came and took her to the station, Roxy had to pick her up, went crazy of course, and when she was locked in Ronnie called Robbie, as they had promised her, so then they called Roxy and she told Ronnie that i took her to the movie' Glenda said 'she's on house-arrest now!'

Carol put her head in her hands and sighed.

- 'I know kids ey' Glenda said 'in my days I would never ever even think of doing something like that, but these days…'.

Carol laughed 'they'll keep you busy, worry you, keep you up at nights when they're sick or with every other problem they've got, hope they grow into responsible adults'.

- 'Well Ronnie maybe' Glenda smiled back.

xxxxx

At the end of the day, Robbie was sitting at the reception-office of Walford-High.

Ever since she got to school she had not been feeling well and just when they started her last class she threw up all over her desk. Mr Collins had asked Lauren to bring Robbie to reception, and while there they had called Roxy to pick her up. They had given Robbie a glass of water but all she wanted to do was lay down. Even though she was uncomfortable she was laying down on 2 chairs. Then the office-door opened and Roxy walked in.

- 'Hey Pix, you alright, come on let me get you up yeah' Roxy said helping Robbie sit up 'ehm excuse me but I'm gonna take her home yeah'.

- 'Yeah think she caught some flue or virus, it's going around 'the receptionist said.

- 'Yeah well you always want what everyone else got ey babysis, be careful what you wish for I always tell ya, am I right babysis?' Roxy said helping Robbie up.

- 'Could you just shut up and take me home Roxanne' Robbie said not in the mood for her sister talking her ears off.

- 'And always so grateful you are, aren't you Robbie?' Roxy said taking Robbie out of the office winking at the receptionist.

When they were in the car Roxy had put Robbie in the back so she could lie down again. In 10 minutes they were home. Roxy took Robbie upstairs and put her to bed, where Robbie immediately fell asleep.

xxxxx

Glenda walked through Bridgestreet on her way home when she saw Phil coming out of the Vic. She stopped, her eyes following him, then she walked over quickly.

- 'Phil!' she shouted to get his attention.

Phil looked around and saw Glenda. He looked around again waiting on Glenda walking up to him.

- 'I thought I made it clear to you yesterday that it's over' Phil said in a intimidating voice.

- 'Oh yoú made things clear to me Phil' Glenda said a little laughing.

- 'I don't see what's so funny, what do you want then, I don't have all day?' Phil asked a little curious to what Glenda was up to.

- 'I wanna make things clear to you Phil 'Glenda said leaning forward, her mouth close to his ear' cause I know'.

- 'Know what?' Phil asked.

- 'About Roxy's money, I know you took it' Glenda said still having her mouth close to his ear.

- 'Get off of me you silly mare, what are you talking about?' Phil asked.

- 'Just know that I know Phillip, I know!' Glenda said with a smirk on her face as she walked over to the Vic.

Now Phil's eyes were following Glenda walking into the Vic. Phil stood there for a minute and then walked home.


	98. Chapter 98

Roxy walked down the stairs, she just had been trying to make Robbie eat some soup, apparently it didn't go so well making Robbie spit it out again. Roxy gave her some aspirin and water and soothed her until she fell asleep again, then checked on Amy who she also had put to bed. She sighed and looked at her watch as she walked into the livingroom again. She hadn't heard from Glenda yet. Then she heard the frontdoor open and walked to the hallway.

- 'Finally mum, what took you so long I thought your shift ended at 7, why didn't you ca…..Ron?' Roxy said looking a little surprised seeing her eldest sister walking through the frontdoor followed by Jack carrying their suitcases 'What the…why are you home already, you ok?'

- 'Hi sweetie, yes we're ok, we're home, where's Robbie?' Ronnie asked giving, a surprised looking, Roxy a hug and a kiss.

- 'I can see that, why are you back already Ron, did something happen?' Roxy asked.

- 'No ofcourse not, …i don't know Rox, I ehm…I just got a little homesick I guess, it kinda overwhelmed me myself, yesterday I've been crying most of the day, I just missed… Robbie, you,Amy, home, even mum' Ronnie said welling up and smiling at the same time, talking about it.

- 'Really, you didn't had an argument of some sort now did ya?' Roxy asked 'homesick, really?'

- 'Yes, go ask Jack, we we're doing fine, it was all nice there…it just…happened' Ronnie said 'now where is she? Ronnie was peaking into the livingroom looking for Robbie.

Roxy looked at Jack who nodded agreeing with his wife.

- 'She's ehm.. sick, i picked the little muppet up from school today, she's been throwing up and all, some flue or something, she's upstairs, put her to bed, she's sleeping' Roxy said' go on, go check on her'.

Roxy pushed Ronnie up the stairs 'she missed you too Ron, and me too sis'.

Ronnie's hand soothed her younger sisters face and gave her a peck on the cheek.

As Ronnie walked up the stairs, Jack walked into the livingroom.

- 'So what really happened Jack?' Roxy asked Jack still thinking something was going on.

- 'Well, just like she said Rox, Friday was great, Saturday started out great and then during dinner she didn't eat much, she had a nightmare that night, then Sunday , well like she said, she couldn't stop crying, it just came an didn't stop' Jack said.

- 'So then you decided to go home?' Roxy asked.

- 'Well we've talked all night and, I don't know I ehm.. I also got the feeling she thinks Glenda is moving her way in' Jack said.

- 'Well she lives here Jack' Roxy said rolling her eyes.

- 'That's not what I mean, Robbie sounded so happy on the phone, Ronnie had the feeling she wasn't missed, and then you told her last night that Glenda took her to the movies, she ehm…' Jack said.

- 'About that' Roxy said 'they didn't go to the movies'.

- 'Ok so where did they go then?' Jack asked.

- 'Let me get you a beer first yeah' Roxy smiled walking out of the livingroom, a minute later she came back and handed Jack a bottle of beer.

- 'Why do I get the feeling that something is going on here Rox?' Jack said opening the bottle of beer.

- 'You better sit down Jack' Roxy said walking round the room' I ehm.. I had to fetch our little ray of sunshine up from the police-station, I got a call from the old bill that their was a break in at the club'.

- 'What?' Jack asked 'what do you mean pick her up from the police-station, what did she do, and a break in, we've only been away 3 nights?'

- 'Robbie had been a bit pissed with me and mum and nicked the keys out of my purse and decided to go play some music…at the club' Roxy said.

Jack sighed 'and why had she been so _pissed_ with you two then?'

- 'She said we were to busy with ourselves all weekend' Roxy said rolling her eyes.

- 'And were you?' Jack said 'I mean we let her here in both your care Roxy yeah'.

- 'Excuse me Jack but I know how to take care of my babysister alright don't start pointing the finger' Roxy said' you know what kind of a brat she can be, she was just being selfish, I mean we did pack together, and mum was at home at night'.

- 'Well then why did she feel neglected obviously?' Jack asked raising one of his eyebrows to his sister in law 'just being home isn't enough'.

- 'I don't know Jack, she still has to tell me' Roxy said sitting down in the armchair.

Upstairs Ronnie walked into Robbie's bedroom and for a minute she inhaled the atmosphere of Robbie's bedroom.

She had only been gone a couple of days but had missed it so much. She looked around as if in those couple of days it would look totally different but of course it was still the same as she had seen it last week.

There were still clothes everywhere, on the floor, on Robbie's chair, and at the end of Robbie's bed. Ronnie walked up to the bed and watched Robbie sleeping. She sat down on the side of the bed and stroked her hand across Robbie's face that felt warm from the little fever she was running.

Robbie moved her head a little. Ronnie leaned over and whispered "I love you my little lovey, mummy's home again" in her ear.

Robbie moved a little more and then opened her eyes.

- 'Mummy?' Robbie said not believing she was awake yet. This must had been a dream she was dreaming, cause for a minute she thought her mother was sitting on the side of her bed.

- 'I'm back sweetie' she heard her mum say. She pinched her eyes together and shook her head. Then she touched her mums face with her hand to feel if this was real.

- 'Mum, you're really here, what happened?' Robbie asked a little shocked then trying to get up.

- 'Yes baby we're back, I missed you too much' Ronnie said.

Robbie put her arms around her mum and Ronnie put her arms around Robbie.

- 'And how did you managed to be sick again ey?' Ronnie asked 'I can feel you're running a fever'.

- 'I've been throwing up again' Robbie said 'didn't feel so well when I got to school today, so Rox picked me up'.

- 'Well better get enough of sleep then, I'll go make you some tea to drink and bring some water up yeah' Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss on her forehead and laying her back down.

- 'So you're going right back to work tomorrow then?' Robbie asked.

- 'No, I'm gonna stay here with you, make sure you're alright and maybe clean this mess up in here while I keep my eye on you' Ronnie said winking at Robbie 'didn't mum tell you to clean this up then?'

- 'No not really, so Is dad downstairs' Robbie said wanting to get up.

- 'Yes he'll probably be upstairs in a minute, so I want you to stay in bed, and I'll be back up in a minute with your tea then yeah' Ronnie said smiling at Robbie walking out of the room. She sighed from relieve as she walked down the stairs, she was happy to be back home again.

xxxxxx

When Ronnie came back downstairs Roxy and Jack were still talking.

- 'She alright?' Jack asked.

- 'Well she's feverish so I'm gonna make her some hot tea and bring her some water, I want to get those fluids in' Ronnie said' she asked for her dad'. Ronnie winked at Jack.

- 'Ron, ehm, she has caused a bit of trouble while we were gone' Jack said 'Roxy just told me'.

- 'Trouble?' Ronnie asked surprised 'what kind of trouble Rox?'

- 'She nicked my keys to the club and broke in' Roxy said.

- 'She what?' Ronnie's face immediately turned from a little smile into a serious look, her eyes sharp.

- 'Believe me Ron I already punished her, she's grounded, I don't want her at the salon for a while and I smacked that tiny ass of her cause she was still all talks when I picked her up from the police-station' Roxy said.

- 'Police-station?' Ronnie's raised her voice and started walking round the room' why didn't you call me Roxy, when did this happen?'

- 'Yesterday' Jack said' when Roxy told you, your mum took her to the movies, she had just picked her up, that's why you got her voicemail'.

Ronnie sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

- 'They didn't really pressed charges or anything, since she had the key and she's family and all that' Roxy said 'she got off with a warning'.

- 'I ehm.. I'm gonna make her that tea yeah' Ronnie said 'then I'm gonna have a word with her, Jack could you come too please, work your magic on her, turn her into a good little girl again'.

- 'Good luck with that, she's a Mitchell ánd a Branning, it's calling for trouble!' Roxy said.

- 'Not funny!' Ronnie snapped then walked out of the livingroom to the kitchen. Jack gave Roxy a look and followed Ronnie to the kitchen.

- 'I can't believe she did that' Ronnie said leaning against the kitchencounter while the water-cooker was boiling the water.

- 'Well, Roxy also told me that Robbie was a little annoyed that your mum and Roxy were to busy with themselves this weekend, now Roxy denies that, but I know them both and Robbie might had been just seeking a little attention from them' Jack said.

- 'Don't defend her Jack, I mean, _seeking attention_ did she had to do it this way, so are you saying that it's alright then, cause she needed some attention of mum and Roxy?' Ronnie snapped at Jack' I mean breaking into the club, what was she thinking Jack, I mean if I would have been here she..'.

- 'Then it simply would never had happened Ron' Jack said 'don't get me wrong, I'm also not happy with what she did, but if it is all because of feeling alone all weekend.'

Ronnie sighed again and poured the hot water into a cup.

- 'Just let it…ok, just for tonight yeah, she's sick, she needs to sleep it off, we'll see how she feels in the morning alright and then we'll have a word , and then I also wanna start packing, and move into the apartment as soon as we can' Jack said putting his arms around his newlywed wife 'I want to start being our own little family together'.

- 'Yeah, I want that to' Ronnie said putting her head on Jack's shoulder 'I mean she's in bed sick, Roxy thought I was mum coming in, did you hear how she reacted, where is she anyway?'

Upstairs Robbie had heard her mum raising her voice, presuming Roxy told her about what had happened yesterday. She decided that it was better to go to sleep and face her mum and dad tomorrow.

Round half 9 Glenda walked through the frontdoor. When she walked into the livingroom she expected to see Roxy and Robbie but instead she saw Ronnie and Jack sitting on the sofa watching telly.

- 'Ronnie, Jack, you're home?' Glenda reacted very surprised.

- 'Hi mum, yes we're home again' Ronnie said greeting her mum.

- 'Why, I mean you were suppose to come home Wednesday, did something happen, are you both ok?' Glenda asked being concerned.

- 'I just got homesick, that's all, so where have you been, Roxy said your shift ended round 7?' Ronnie asked as if her mother was a child getting in later then her curfew.

- 'Excuse me but I don't have to answer to Roxy, ór you for that matter, if I want to go have a drink with Carol after work alright, I think I'm old enough to decide that for myself "mum"' Glenda said.

- 'Yes I know that mother, but I did leave you also in charge of my child upstairs, who Roxy had to pick up from school cause she's sick!' Ronnie said a little irritated about Glenda acting like she was still a teenager sometimes.

- 'She doesn't want her old mum 'babysitting' her all night, she told me she thinks I'm just babysitting her, I ehm, I really wasn't gonna be any later then this, I just wanted to give her some time to chat with her friends and all, you know what kids do these days to keep themselves busy' Glenda said 'but she's sick upstairs then?.

- 'Yeah apparently she had been throwing up at school today' Jack said.

- 'So she's sleeping now then?' Glenda asked 'you talked to her at all?'

- 'Yeah just a little when I got home. I went to make her some hot tea for her to drink but then coming downstairs Roxy told me what happened yesterday and when I came upstairs again to have a word she had fallen back to sleep, little cheek' Ronnie said.

- 'Well Roxy already handled it very well' Glenda said.

- 'Yeah, so we've heard, ehm we also heard you two have been very busy this weekend, mostly with yourselves' Jack said, obviously that had been bothering him a bit.

- 'She's 15 Jack, teenagers exaggerate a lot, you know that, I took some shifts for someone who called in sick, and I have been here at night with her, and to be honest, I hardly think teens miss having interfering adults around, so… tell me about Paris, I mean you must have enjoyed it a little right' Glenda said changing the subject from herself back to the couple.

Ronnie gave Jack a look to just let it and the three of them talked about the couple days of Paris.


	99. Chapter 99

As it began to get light outside, Ronnie woke up cause she felt something moving next to her. A little smile turned up on her face as she knew immediately what this familiar feeling was, and she had missed it even if it had been for just only a couple of days. She opened her eyes finding Robbie had crawled into bed next to her and was moving around until she felt the right spot to fall asleep , which was cuddled up, close to her mum.

- 'Morning my sweet babygirl' Ronnie whispered as she softly planted her lips on Robbie's forehead.

Robbie looked up and into her mum's big blue eyes.

- 'Didn't mean to wake you up mumsy' Robbie said 'I just missed you so much the last couple of days'.

- 'Come here' Ronnie took Robbie in her arms and held her tightly' so…, you're going to tell mama what happened this weekend then?'

- 'You probably heard already right, Roxy probably couldn't wait to tell ya' Robbie said hiding her face in her mums neck.

Ronnie put her finger under Robbie's chin to make her face her mother eyes 'Well she told me the strangest story, about a break-in at the club, and some kid getting arrested for it?'

Robbie closed her eyes and just wanted to crawl away but ofcourse there was no use for that.

- 'Spill it munchkin' a voice next to Ronnie said. From behind Ronnie, Jack's face turned up, he put his head on Ronnie's stomach.

- 'I was just angry with Rox' Robbie said 'but she probably already complained to you about it, grass'.

- 'Yes she did, I just wonder where you get these crazy ideas from kiddo, to do this stuff, I mean nicking keys is turning into a bit of a habit now is it' Ronnie said referring to Robbie nicking Ronnie's keys to Jack's apartment before.

- 'They did my head in mum, Rox ánd mum, this whole weekend' Robbie said hoping Ronnie would understand a bit and go easy on her.

- 'Still no excuse Robin, I mean seriously, breaking in, you got arrested for god sakes, your sister had to pick you up from the police-station' Ronnie said getting a little serious with Robbie who gave the impression that it was all somebody else's fault.

- 'So you're gonna give it to me now then' Robbie said turning her back to Ronnie.

- 'Roxy already did now did she, so you have to stay on hér good side now, but I also wanna mention that you have a birthday coming up, just remember that, better behave yourself a little if you want to have nice memories about it, or just want to have no memories cause nothing happened and we skipped it this year' Ronnie said turning Robbie back over.

- 'You wouldn't it's my 16th' Robbie said forcing a little smile, but from her mums face she could tell she was being serious with her.

- 'How are you feeling today pumkin?' Jack asked getting out of the bed.

Ronnie felt Robbie's forehead and then slowly her neck and then slit her hand through Robbie's shirt tickling her back while feeling if she still was feeling hot.

- 'Mum that tickles' Robbie said moving around.

- 'You feel fine, go take a shower and we'll see you downstairs for breakfast yeah, you're going to school' Ronnie said adamant.

- 'But you said last night…' Robbie wanted to say.

- 'If you were still running a fever yes, but you seem alright to me' Ronnie said with a straight face.

- 'What if she starts throwing up again, maybe we should keep her home for another day, just to be sure ey?' Jack asked Ronnie but winked at Robbie.

- 'Jack?' Ronnie said knowing what Jack was doing, he was looking for an excuse to keep Robbie home. He also had missed having Robbie around.

- 'Yeah mum what if I throw up again, I can still feel it's there, then you'll have to pick me up again anyway' Robbie said already on to Jack knowing that he wanted for her to stay home another day from school.

- 'You two are impossible' Ronnie said giving Robbie a little slap on the bum and Jack on his arm 'alright, just one day alright caused we missed you, one day!' Ronnie said looking serious first but then gave Robbie a quick smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Half hour later Robbie came downstairs, showered and dressed in her black tracksuit-pants and a white vest. Ronnie was eating some toast and Jack was pouring some coffee. Glenda also had come downstairs and was mixing some fruit together to make herself a smoothy.

- 'Isn't that too chilly sweetie wearing just that vest, come here' Ronnie said grabbing Robbie and putting her dressinggown around her 'I really missed our cuddles you know'.

- 'Morning darling, you want mummy to make you a healthy smoothy?' Glenda asked winking at Robbie.

- 'Morning ehm, yes thanks mum' Robbie said looking at Glenda while enjoying the attention she got from Ronnie.

- 'So, …you feeling a bit better today then?' Glenda asked 'heard Roxy had to pick you from school cause you were feeling sick'.

- 'Yeah I was throwing up, but I'm much better now, and mum let's me stay home for another day' Robbie said grabbing Ronnie's phone from the table and started dialing a number.

- 'Let's you stay home?' Glenda asked surprised but no one really heard since everyone's eyes were on Robbie calling on Ronnie's phone.

- 'Excuse me, who are you calling?' Ronnie asked wanting to get the phone back but Robbie managed to keep it out of her mums hands. Someone answered the phone.

- 'Ron?' a voice asked on the other side of the phone.

- 'Rox could you bring down a sweater for me please, thanks babe!' Robbie asked trying to get her sister to to do something for her own convenience.

- 'When I wake up yeah, you know what time it is brat?' Roxy said.

Ronnie managed to get her phone out of Robbie's hands and hung up.

- 'You go upstairs and you get it yourself yeah cheeky, we're not your servants!' Ronnie said 'and while you're up there go ask your sister if I can take you up to the store to get some groceries alright'.

- 'Why wouldn't i?' Robbie asked not understanding what her mother meant by it.

- 'Well Rox put you on house-arrest or didn't she?' Ronnie smiled at Robbie.

- 'Are you serious, ask Rox, yóur my mum not psychogirl' Robbie said looking confused at Ronnie.

- 'Yes I am, but you have to deal with her for now' Ronnie smiled.

Jack, Ronnie and Glenda started laughing at Robbie's face.

- 'Nutters!' Robbie said walking out of the kitchen.

Xxxx

- 'Muuum!' Robbie screamed as she came running down the stairs looking for Ronnie to go over to the minimarket with her.

- 'She's next door with Jack, they're bringing some stuff over already' Glenda said as Robbie came into the livingroom.

- 'Oh, ok' Robbie said as she sat down.

- 'Ehm darling..about what we talked about yesterday, can we keep it to ourselves a little longer?' Glenda asked carefully.

- 'Why?' Robbie asked 'I'm sure about what Phil did I want to tell mum and Jack, get Roxy's money back'.

Glenda bit her lip sa little.

- 'Look Phil's not the easiest person Robbie' Glenda said.

- 'Yes I know mum, I've been around my cousin for a while, just tell me why you want to wait then?' Robbie asked 'I mean he's not gonna get any easier if we wait a little longer, once mum and Jack know about it and then Rox ofcourse it'll all be..'.

- 'There's a little more, a little more that you don't know about little one' Glenda said acting a little uncomfortable. Robbie picked up on it and walked over to Glenda and sat down next to her.

- 'You ok?' Robbie asked 'mum?' putting her arm around Glenda. Obviously something was going on with her mother, like she was scared of something.

Glenda smiled for the sudden concern of her youngest daughter.

- 'Something yoú don't have to worry about alright, let mummy worry about that, as long as we can keep it to ourselves for a little while more, please?' Glenda asked putting both her hands on Robbie's cheeks and holding her face in her hands.

- 'Just this week then mum, I don't want it to go on any longer, I mean he stole money of my sister and he's acting like he owns the whole square or something' Robbie said obviously being irritated by her much older cousin.

- 'You're right about that yeah' Glenda said 'ok thanks darling'.

- 'So ehm you're also gonna bring your stuff to the apartment?' Robbie asked as she heard the frontdoor open.

- 'Yes, ehm this afternoon, I have a couple of hours at the bookies, then after that I will do it, not much to move up there so I don't need that much time' Glenda said as Jack and Ronnie walked in 'I'm gonna get ready for work'.

- 'Alright mum, we'll see you later' Ronnie said 'so ehm we'll go over to the minimarkt ok sweetie'.

- 'Yeah, so when are we going to finally move then?' Robbie asked.

- 'Well when you both get back from groceries, we could go to Ikea maybe, gets some stuff for you and Amy, get something for both my girls, then we can bring most stuff there today maybe we can sleep there tomorrow or the day after that, I still have to paint your room darling, I'll have to ask Max to help me' Jack said smiling while Robbie's eyes lit up.

- 'Ehm, aren't we forgetting something, I mean I don't want to spoil anything but…Roxy!' Ronnie said to Robbie.

- 'Mum stop you're really are starting to annoy me with that, if you think you are being funny, well you're not, not at all!' Robbie said walking out of the livingroom to the kitchen.

- 'Oi!' Ronnie said following Robbie to the kitchen 'what is this sudden behavior all about?'

- 'My behavior, it's you and the whole "ask Roxy" thing' Robbie said getting a cookie out of one of the cupboards 'just because she came to the policestation, picked me up and disciplined me, you know that's about the most I saw her this whole weekend, we did a little packing Saturday and that's it, I told you they were too busy with themselves, and now you want me to ask for her _approval_ the whole time, I'm not gonna ask her ok, so either yoú say I can or can't go to Ikea with you and dad or otherwise I'm not going at all!'

- 'Are you done?' Ronnie asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

- 'Yes' now can we go do the groceries please' Robbie asked.

- 'If you can manage to tone it down a little' Ronnie looked serious at Robbie.

Robbie sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

- 'Robbie, get in here!' Ronnie said but Robbie just walked up the stairs.

- 'You go, I'm staying home, I''m grounded, ask Roxy!' Robbie snapped at Ronnie, she was done with the whole "_can I or can't I_" for today, and having Ronnie acting a little like Roxy could act when she was being annoying.

Ronnie, not in the mood for more arguments walked out of the kitchen 'I'll be at the mini markt and then I'll be back as soon as I can yeah' she gave Jack a kiss on his cheek.

- 'What about Robbie?' Jack asked as Ronnie put her coat on.

- 'Just call it moodswings, just let it Jack alright, but she better swing back to her good mood if she wants to come with us to Ikea, that's all I'm saying' Ronnie said grabbing her keys and walked out of the house.

Xxxxx

Glenda was working behind the counter of the bookies. She looked up when a customer came walking in and walked over to someone who he knew obviously padding him on the back. Then her eye caught someone standing outside starring at her. She noticed Phil standing outside, hands in his pockets and looking as moody as always.

- 'Carol could you cover for me, I just need to step outside for a minute?' Glenda asked Carol.

- 'Sure, just don't be too long yeah' Carol said as Glenda walked from behind the counter to the door and went outside. She stood still at the door, then walked over to Phil standing across from the bookies. As Glenda came walking up to him he moved a little out of sight of the bookies so no one really saw them.

- 'What are you doing here, deciding to come in or not, place a bet maybe?' Glenda asked knowing he'd probably was there to have a talk with her.

- 'I want to know what you're on about talking about that I nicked Roxy's money?' Phil asked 'I hope you know who you're dealing with here, I'm not some numpty you can walk over Glenda'.

- 'Well same here Philip, don't think you can just walk over me cause you think you run the whole square' Glenda said, quoting Robbie's words.

- 'So what are you going to do?' Phil asked.

- 'You're going to give her that money back Phil, I don't care how you're going to do it, but you're going to pay it all back' Glenda said.

- 'Oh wanna come into your daughters good books then' Phil said 'I don't think so'.

- 'Oh so you admit it?' Glenda then said.

- 'You were bluffing the ey, you're bluffing with me?' Phil getting irritated, said grabbing Glenda's arm tight, he hated not being in control especially if it was all because of a woman.

- 'No, Phillip I don't have to, cause I know for sure' Glenda said with a smooth smile on her face.

- 'Well say, i did get some of Roxy's money, and say that I'm not willing to give it back' Phil asked.

- 'Then I think Shirley can do a whole lot better finding someone who doesn't cheat on her' Glenda said.

Suddenly Phil pushed Glenda against the wall next to the bookies 'Don't you ever try to blackmail me Glenda, or you'll be very sorry you even went there, besides who's going to believe you anyway!'

Glenda got a little intimidated from Phil's aggressive behavior towards her.

- 'Let go of me Philip!' Glenda said looking around if she saw anyone looking.

Phil let go of Glenda when some customer walked out of the bookies and looked at what was going on between the two.

- 'You want something?'Phil said making the man quickly turn the other way and walk away.

- 'I got to go back inside' Glenda said.

- 'Just remember what I said, try me and you'll be sorry, "aunty Glenda" 'Phil said with a smirk on his face, then walked away.

Glenda took a couple of deep breaths, put her smile back on, and walked back into the bookies again.

**Hi everyone who still reads What If, hope you all still like it, love the reviews all the time, thanks for that always!**

**Now i'm not really keeping track of what goes on on the square in my fic, here and there i will do that ofcourse but i'm writing up till Robbie's 16 b-day that's coming up and then (dont worry i will keep writing)but then i'm going to skip some months up till where i can write Michael and Eddie and all in. It's not that i will try to keep up with the storylines but i find al the new people on EE very intriguing ;) so i wanna write them into What If!**

**xxx Brooklynn70**


	100. Chapter 100

- 'Branning, ….yo Robs Mitchell whatever!' Whitney was calling for her friend as she saw her walking over to the salon.

- 'Whit, hey' Robbie said smiling as Whitney came walking up to her.

- 'You're feeling better then?' Whitney asked as she tapped Robbie on her shoulder.

- 'Yeah much, mum and Jack just let me stay home today, they came home last night you know' Robbie said.

- 'Yeah heard Ronnie and Jack got home, Jack called Carol last night, so where are you of to then?' Whitney said.

- 'Need to have a talk with my warden' Robbie said pointing at the salon meaning Roxy.

- 'Oh really, you're under her management then, Ronnie let you off?' Whitney asked smiling.

- 'Sort of, she let's Roxy handle me, think she caught some French virus, nutter, so where are you heading to, you're done with school already then?' Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah, Miss Bell fell out and didn't want to wait for one hour of McKindale so i told them I wasn't feeling well, but ehm I'm heading over to The Arches, Ricky's working a little extra time so I'm bringing him some sandwiches, Bianca will be at the café later on so I have to hurry to get back to the kids' Whitney said showing the bag with food.

- 'Alright, I'll probably see you tomorrow then, we're busy moving stuff to the apartment and all, probably moving tomorrow or the day after that' Robbie said.

The girls both said goodbye and Robbie walked over to the salon, just before she wanted to walk in, she saw Phil walking up to her. A rush of nerves ran through her body again, Phil was her cousin and ever since the girls had moved to the square he had always been very protective of them, a Mitchell thing. But since all his drinking and drugs problems had come up he changed, became more grumpy and all, short tempered. She had seen it with Ben how Phil really lost Ben along the way. Phil wasn't as bad as Archie but she still had grown a dislike towards him, and now that she found out about Roxy's money she didn't trust him anymore. In his whole grumpiness he took Shirley down with him, she wasn't as fun anymore as she used to be when she still worked at the Vic when the girls were still living upstairs there.

- 'Hey Robbie, heard Ronnie and Jack are home already?' Phil said, as he stopped his young cousin from going inside the salon.

- 'Yeah last night' Robbie said being on her toes not to mention anything she and Glenda talked about.

- 'Why?' Phil asked.

- 'Why what?' Robbie asked not understanding if he meant about Jack and Ronnie coming home earlier or why she thought he'd stole Roxy's money, Robbie felt that Phil knew she was on to him, the way he talked, waiting for her to let something slip.

- 'Jack and Ronnie, why did they come home earlier' Phil asked, wanting to really know if it was maybe because of him, that Robbie and Glenda had told them and they came home straight away, although if so, knowing Ronnie ánd Jack they would have been banging on his door last night already.

- 'Mum..ehm well she got a little homesick' Robbie forced a smile, as if it was silly of her mum to be homesick at her age.

- 'Ahh right, so your helping out Rox then?' Phil asked pointing at the salon.

- 'Ehm..no not for a while, got myself in bit of trouble over the weekend, but ehm I better get in before she gives me an earful, I'm grounded but have to ask her if I can go with mum and dad to Ikea, get some stuff for when we move to the apartment' Robbie said.

- 'Right…yeah heard you broke in to the club, Roxy had to pick you up?' Phil smiled.

- 'Yeah, she went all psycho on me' Robbie said trying to make a joke of it.

- 'Yeah well you deserved that, what were you thinking ey, so ehm when is this move then?' Phil asked.

- ' Yes I know Phil, I already had that alright, they wanna move tomorrow or day after that' Robbie said 'Mum and Roxy already have moved most of it to the new apartment so I think they will move tomorrow too , so then Tanya can move in this weekend.

While Robbie and Phil were talking outside, Roxy had seen both of them and walked up to the door.

- 'Ah ok' Phil said 'ehm there's Rox, better get yourself inside before you get yourself into more trouble'.

- 'Ehm…say hi to Shirley yeah' Robbie said and quickly walked into the salon waving at Phil.

Phil looked at his cousin walking into the salon, waved to Roxy and grabbed his phone in the meantime.

- 'What are you doing here, what were you talking to Phil for?' Robbie snapped out of her daydreaming by hearing her sisters loud voice standing at the door.

- 'Nothing important, now you gotta have a word with mum Rox, she's completely acting stupid, she's doing my head in' Robbie said.

- 'Not again Robbie I'm too busy for this alright, mum is mum, look, I got a business to run' Roxy said.

Robbie looked around and there were 2 customers in the salon.

- 'Yeah i can see that, but I managed to worm myself in through the crowd Rox, but ehm I meant Ronnie you dope, not Posh' Robbie said sitting down on the Salon-sofa. Roxy sat down next to her younger sister.

- 'Ronnie?, alright, what then, what has she done?' Roxy asked.

- 'She wants me to ask for your permission for practically everything, if she goes on like this I have to ask you if I can wipe my own ass ' Robbie said laying back on the sofa.

Roxy started laughing and gave Robbie a playfull little slap.

- 'I wiped that tiny bum way too many times already when you were a wee baby babes, but ehm, is she on about me grounding you' Roxy asked still smiling.

- 'Yeah, think she's doing a Roxy' Robbie said being a little cheeky.

- 'And what is that?' Roxy raised an eyebrow.

- 'Choosing the easy way out of course' Robbie said putting her arms around Roxy's neck just in case Roxy would slap her again.

- 'You doughnut' Roxy said' so what's up then, I mean what do you need permission for?' Roxy asked blinking with her eyes, liking the fact she was in control instead of Ronnie.

- 'They're going to Ikea to buy some stuff for the apartment, for my new room, and for Amy upstairs in the apartment' Robbie said' so can I go with them?'

Roxy waited a minute pretending to be thinking very hard.

- 'Rox!' Robbie knew her sister was doing this on purpose.

- 'Alright then, go on, bring me something back yeah, I also got a new room upstairs' Roxy winked at her babysister.

- 'Thanks sis' Robbie said giving Roxy a kiss on the cheek.

- 'You're still grounded Pix, remember!' Roxy yelled after her little sister leaving the salon 'I'm still in charge of you!'

Robbie smiled and went home.

xxx

After Ikea, Ronnie, Jack and Robbie went over to the Vic to get a little drink and say hello to Kat and Alfie. After a while Robbie got a little bored without any of her friends there which Ronnie had noticed. Robbie was playing with her glass out of boredom. Ronnie warned her couple of times to leave it but then finally it slipped out of her hands and smashed onto the floor.

- 'I'm sorry!' Robbie said looking at her mums face who was not amused.

- 'Why don't you go and pick up mum from the bookies, she must be done by now and then get us some fish and chips for tea yeah, your dad and me will have another drink and then head home too' Ronnie said getting money out of her purse 'alright?'

- 'Yeah alright, you sure you don't want me to ask Roxy first?' Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Go or you can just sit here with your boring parents, you choose, hmm!' Ronnie said winking at Jack and holding the money in front of Robbie's face.

- 'Give it' Robbie said grabbing the money out of her mums hands, she put her jacket on, said goodbye to Kat and Alfie and walked outside.

Before walking straight to the Bookies she looked around maybe she saw Peter or Lauren, or just anyone to talk too first. Then before she knew it her eyes were drawn across the square where she heard Bianca call for Liam. She laughed for Bianca's recognizable loud tone of voice, kinda screeching like nails on a blackboard, it could easily give you chills.

Then she saw movement out of the right side of her eye and turned her head from Pat's house to nr 29, was that Mr Masood coming out of the apartment? What had he been doing there, with her parents still at the Vic, her mum Glenda at the bookies and Roxy surely was still at the salon? Mr Masood locked the door and he gave the square a quick look. With Mr Masood looking around, a bit nervous to Robbie's opinion, she looked where his eyes were going, he looked over to nr 55 where she saw Phil standing outside. It looked as if he was doing something with his car but kept looking at Mr Masood. Then Robbie's eyes were wide open, did she see Phil nod at Mr Masood. She had to think fast and quickly she turned into Bridgestreet, she had to tell Glenda what she just saw.

As Robbie arrived at the bookies, Glenda was just coming out.

- 'Mum!' Robbie said quickly walking up to her.

- 'Hiya darling, aren't you suppose to be at home, being on house-arrest hmm?' Glenda said looking a little serious to her youngest daughter, raising her eyebrow.

- 'Mum listen to me…' Robbie, still a little anxious from what she just had seen, said.

- 'No you listen to me, I asked you something Robin, common' Glenda not ready for any excuses from Robbie, grabbed her by the arm and wanted to walk her home.

Robbie stood still and pushed Glenda's hand of her arm.

- 'Mum, stop will you listen to me please, I got money from mum to by us fish and chips for tonight yeah, alright, I'm allowed, but you gotta listen to me first, I saw Mr Masood coming out of the apartment and Phil was outside too, and they made eyecontact and…?' Robbie was rattling as fast as she could to not let Glenda interrupt her again.

- 'What, wait wait a minute, what are you saying?' Glenda stopped and started listening to Robbie.

- 'I just saw Mr Masood coming out of nr 29, he locked the door, looked around and there was Phil, pretending to be doing something to his car or something and they made eye contact mum and Phil nodded at Mr Masood, something's going on mum, why was Mr Masood in our apartment, we got to tell mum and dad' Robbie said hoping Glenda would agree on finding it all a bit too strange too.

- 'Shhh, wait wait hyper, we got to think this one through first, ehm…let's get our dinner first and then go home yeah, we'll see how it goes' Glenda said not really knowing what to say, better yet what to do, why would Masood had been at their apartment anyway, and then there was Phil?


	101. Chapter 101

When Ronnie and Jack walked into the house, coming home from the Vic, Roxy was sitting in the bay window, her legs pulled up and arms around it, her chin leaning on her knees. She looked up, as her sister and brother in law walked in giggling a little. Ronnie's smiling face turned serious as she saw the look on her sisters face.

- 'You alright Rox?' Ronnie asked thinking immediately something was wrong with her sister 'where's Amy?'

- 'Christians picking her up from nursery, no I'm not, I ehm…I had the strangest phonecall' Roxy said.

- 'From who?' Ronnie asked.

- 'About what?' Jack asked.

- 'Well Phil called me, about mum, he said he talked to Robbie, and, well that Robbie actually talked to Phil, outside the salon, I saw them together just before she came to ask me if she could come with you to Ikea, apparently Robbie told Phil she thinks…' Roxy stopped as she heard the front door opened and Glenda and Robbie walked in with the fish and chips.

- 'I'm starving mum, are we gonna eat here or in the kitchen?' Robbie asked, not taking any notice of her parents and sister being in a serious conversation.

- 'Ehm put it in the kitchen sweetie, could you also set the table please, would appreciate it thank you' Ronnie said winking at Robbie, knowing Roxy wasn't finished yet.

- 'Ok' Robbie said and took the other bag from Glenda who obviously was well aware of something going on with her older girls.

- 'What's going on?' Glenda asked closing the livingroomdoor, looking at Roxy who didn't look amused 'are you alright darling?'

- 'I just got a phonecall from Phil' Roxy said in a calm but serious way 'Phil said that Robbie thinks….Robbie thinks you stole my money'.

- 'What, no that can't be, she knows it's… no it's not me, it's Phil, wé think Phil stole your money darling, you must have misunderstood' Glenda said .

- 'We?' Ronnie asked 'why is this the first time I hear about it, she's never mentiond it to me before'.

- 'She kept telling me you were acting all weird, and i…'Roxy said 'I just never thought anything of it, just thought she was being a little brat, now I know she was right'.

- 'And you choose Phil over me and Robbie, you actually standing there telling me, no excuse me, áccusing me, your own mother, of stealing your money, are you serious?' Glenda raised her voice a bit, it all made sense to her now that Phil planned this, planned this to set her up against her daughters cause he was afraid it was all going to come out, the money, the affair'.

- 'It's not only Phil mum, Robbie also said it' Roxy said.

- 'Really, to your face hmm?' Glenda asked then opened the livingroomdoor 'Robbie, could you come here please for a minute darling?'

Robbie came walking into the livingroom 'what, what's going on, we're gonna eat or what people?'

- 'In a minute darling' Jack winked at Robbie.

- 'Could you please tell your sister, and Ronnie and Jack what you just told me when you came to pick me up, what you told me about Phil' Glenda asked.

- 'Now?' Robbie asked not understanding what was going on all of a sudden.

- 'Robbie didn't you tell me mum was acting weird over the weekend, didn't you?' Roxy asked looking very serious at Robbie.

- 'Huh, yeah, what?' Robbie looked over at Glenda who nodded that it was now time to speak up.

- 'I found out who stole your money ehm it was Phil, Phil has nicked your money Rox' Robbie said not understanding why Glenda wanted to have her tell now, it came so unexpected.

For a minute Ronnie and Jack looked confused but then Roxy said' you been brainwashing my little sister ey mum?'

- 'What?'Robbie and Glenda both said at the same time.

- 'Rox, what are you talking about, mum brainwashing me, are you out of your mind, it was Phil Rox, who do yóu think stole it, mum?' Robbie asked.

- 'Can we search your stuff mum?' Roxy asked 'I mean if you have nothing to hide or to worry about right?'

- 'What, Roxy no, stop being such an airhead, she didn't do it' Robbie start raising her voice now.

- 'Shhss it's ok little one, sure, help yourself' Glenda said knowing she had nothing to worry about.

- 'Roxy no you stupid cow, it was Phil!' Robbie said loud.

- 'Oi that's enough' Ronnie said to Robbie, knowing this was gonna get out of hand.

- 'But mum she didn't do it, please listen to me dad it was Phil' Robbie couldn't calm down and started to get really upset.

Ronnie and Jack just looked at eachother and Roxy was just getting very hyper walking around the livingroom.

- 'Let's go over to your room and then…no wait I'll have a look at the apartment first, it's probably there already, right mum' Roxy said walking out of the room, opening the front door and walking over to the apartment at nr 29.

The others followed her upstairs.

Roxy walked immediately to, what was going to be, Glenda's room. She search under the matrass, and search the whole room like a narcotic-team were searching for drugs. Then Roxy opened one of the closet doors and looked through it. Then, behind some bags Glenda had put in there already, Roxy pulled out a little plastic bag and opened it.

- 'What's this then ey?' Roxy asked, giving her mum the "you've got some explaining to do' face.

- 'I didn't do it Roxy, I don't know how it got there' Glenda said a little panicky not knowing how it got there.

Then obviously a bell started ringing with Robbie 'it was Mr Masood, I saw him coming out of the door when I went over to pick up mum, mum I told you remember, I told you he made eyecontact with Phil, he was also looking around if no one saw him, Roxy please, this is all Phil's work, wanting mum to get the blame for this, you think she would hide it there so obvious, it's screaming there to be found by you, Phil set her up!'.

- 'Jack could you just take her please…' Ronnie then said, seeing that Robbie got really upset by all these grown ups not listening to her, but who were ready to believe, Glenda had stole the money.

- 'Come on darling, let Roxy and your mum handle this yeah' Jack said wanting to put his arm around Robbie trying to get her out of the room.

- 'No I won't go' Robbie was almost screaming 'it was Phil, I overheard him and Shirley talking a couple of times, why won't you listen to me you stupid cow!'

- 'Enough Robbie, come on!' Ronnie said as she took Robbie's hand and kind of handed her over to Jack and Jack pushed her across the landing to the stairs 'mum no it wasn't her, dad please listen to me!'

- 'Jack please take her home!' Ronnie said firmly.

Before Jack knew it, Robbie ran down the stairs and ran out of the apartment and ran across the street to the Masood house and rang the bell.

Masood opened the door, while in the meantime Jack had followed Robbie outside 'Robbie!'

- 'Mr Masood, you got to come with me and tell my sister that you were in the flat earlier, tell them please!' Robbie was pleading Masood.

- 'I'm sorry , I ehm I don't know what you mean Robbie' Masood said a little shocked at the screaming teenager at the door, and seeing Jack coming closer.

- 'Robbie!' Jack said grabbing Robbie's arm 'common let's go home darling, I'm sorry for disturbing you Masood'.

- 'Let go of me Jack, it was him, he's scared of Phil, just ask him again, please!' Robbie started crying out of frustration that no one would believe her.

- 'Jack, Robbie, what on earth is going on I could hear that big gob over on Bridgestreet' Carol came walking to them when Jack was taking Robbie back across the street again. Carol probably was done at the bookies and on her way home.

- 'They're blaming mum for nicking Roxy's money but it was Phil, please auntie Carol it wasn't Glenda, you got to believe me, they just won't listen to me' Robbie went hysterical.

- 'Calm down now Robbie! 'Jack said firmly, grabbing both of Robbie's arms, he wanted her to calm down and not to get so upset over grownup stuff, not knowing that Robbie was actually right.

- 'Yeah calm down darling, shhh' Carol tapped Robbie on the back softly 'ehm why don't I take her over to your place and you go back to the girls yeah' she told Jack.

- 'Dad please, you've got to believe me' Robbie said again being taken by Carol.

- 'Go with Carol yeah, your mum and I will be there soon and this will all be over' Jack said wiping a tear from Robbie's cheeks, kissing her forehead, then walking in nr 29.

Carol took Robbie inside nr 27 and walked her over to the kitchen to get her some water : 'now try and calm down a bit darling and tell me what's going on, what are you so upset about?'

Robbie took a sip of water and started telling Carol about how she had sneaked into Phil and Shirley's looking for Jay but hearing Phil and Shirley talk about Roxy's money instead, and then again at Ronnie's Hen-night. Then she also told her what happened just before she went to pick up Glenda.

- 'That is some story darling' Carol said 'but ehm, how did Roxy find out that it was your mum then?'

- 'Phil called her, just before mum and me got home, Mr Masood must have planted the money in mum's closet in order of Phil, and for Roxy to find it ofcourse' Robbie said.


	102. Chapter 102

Back at the flat, Roxy was standing against the kitchensink, while Ronnie was sitting on a chair and Glenda was sitting on the sofa.

- 'Why would Phil make this up mum?' Ronnie asked again.

- 'Why haven't you been listening to Robbie, she's telling you the truth!' Glenda said to defend herself.

- 'She says it to safe herself Ron, why would Phil lie to us?' Roxy said.

- 'Ok, but why would mum lie to us Rox?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Thank you' Glenda said, feeling a little better that at least Ronnie would start asking questions about Phil now maybe.

- 'Why would Phil, plan this whole thing, what have you got on him, I mean, you must have something, why would he want you blamed for this?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Cause …' Glenda started as Jack walked back in.

- 'Where's Robbie, how is she?' Glenda asked concerned about her youngest daugther.

- 'Don not change the subject mum , and try to be the devoted mother of the year' Roxy said.

- 'Carol's with her, she's ehm.. she's really quite upset, she'll probably calm down downstairs' Jack said trying to not worry Ronnie about Robbie running off to the Masoods.

- 'Mum, you were saying?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Phil is doing this to me, cause…well Phil and I… we've been secretly seeing eachother, having an affair, and well he ditched me Sunday and then when I came home Robbie started telling me this about Phil' Glenda started.

- 'Stop using Robbie for this mum, why would she tell you anything' Roxy said knowing that Robbie was ok with Glenda being around and all, but was still adjusting and building a relationship with her mum.

- Rox let her speak' Jack said.

In some way Jack was looking from an outside position, the girls were too emotionally involved with the whole Glenda leaving them early in their lifes etc. The way he saw Robbie getting so upset over Glenda was something he hadn't seen before.

- 'Thanks Jack, as I said, Robbie told me this and it started to make sense, I had seen him and Shirley talk with Robbie at Ronnie's hen-night , it felt like something was going on, it got a little hot under his feet cause he knew Robbie must had heard something she probably shouldn't, and then all of a sudden, he just said we were not gonna meet anymore, then the next day I told him I found out about the money and I saw that he didn't saw that one coming, then he asked me what I was gonna do with it and I told him I was gonna tell you and Shirley of course and he threatened me, and now this happened, Robbie came to pick me up at the bookies and told me what she had seen' Glenda said.

- 'Why didn't she tell us, I mean that money has been missing for a while now' Ronnie asked.

- 'Well, she was afraid that she had misunderstood what she heard at first, and that you probably would react like this, ignoring what she is saying because she's still a kid' Glenda said waving her hands in the hair not knowing how to convince her two oldest girls anymore.

- 'Ron, you're not believing this are you, and god and affaire with Phil, that's sick?' Roxy said making a face like she was about to throw up.

- 'We're not blood related Roxy' Glenda defended herself.

All of them got quiet.

Then Glenda broke the silence by saying" Roxy, I understand, after all these years it may not be easy trusting me, we've been apart for so long and you have to get to know me again, but I'm telling you that I wouldn't want to risk anything, and I mean anything, to loose you girls again'.

- 'I'm sorry mum, but I still am not sure' Roxy said biting on one of her fingernails.

- 'Why don't you just listen to your sister and I mean really listen to her, she's not just a 15 year old gobby teenager you know, she's smarter then you...well then you all think, I have to say, that at first i had my doubts of course when she told me, she also said at first she was on to Phil ánd me, apparently she had seen me a couple times with Phil, and she already was kinda sure about Phil' Glenda said.

- 'I wanna go home and see how she is doing, she was pretty upset' Ronnie then said suddenly.

- 'Yeah exactly' Glenda said as she stood up also.

- 'Ehm maybe it's better if you stay here tonight mum' Ronnie said 'I don't want her upset again'.

- 'And you think that's going to help if you won't let me come home?' Glenda said a little offended by Ronnie's comment.

Ronnie looked at Jack for an answer.

- 'Think your mum is right on this one' Jack said' I've never seen her so upset like this Ron'.

- 'Alright then, and tomorrow we'll have a talk with Phil, I mean, the new house and all, it didn't go unnoticed but he said he's been into some dodgy deals' Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah she's standing in front of you' Roxy said 'ehm, I will stay here tonight then, I need to think this over by myself, and I don't want Robbie terrorizing me again'.

- 'That isn't terrorizing Roxanne, she just wants you to believe her, she's upset because you don't listen to her, why don't you just listen to your sister, even if she's the little one she might be telling you the truth!' Glenda asked.

- 'I don't know where she gets it from, I simply think someone put this in her head if you know what I mean, and now I think I had about enough tonight mum, I just want to clear my head' Roxy said, her face made clear she wanted to be left alone.

- 'I will go and pick up Amy at Christians and put her to bed yeah' Jack said to Roxy.

- 'Alright Jack, thanks, it's alright Ron, I'll be there tomorrow at breakfast, I'll promise' Roxy said as she gave her older sister a hug.

Roxy stayed behind and lay down on the sofa, as the other three went home next door.

When the three of them walked inside nr 27, they found Carol sitting on the sofa with Robbie asleep, her head on the armrest.

- 'She calmed down then?' Jack asked his sister sitting down on the other armrest of the sofa.

- 'Yeah, she was quite upset ánd angry, I ehm, I think you lot should give her a listen tomorrow, this isn't just some made up story she is telling' Carol said stroking her hand over Robbie's back.

- 'Thank you Carol, we will' Ronnie said walking over to the sofa and leaning over Robbie putting her long blond hair behind her ear 'I'll better take her upstairs and put her to bed'.

Ronnie lifted Robbie from the sofa,which woke her up a little 'mum'.

- 'Shsss, mummy's here, take you up to bed yeah, go back to sleep baby' Ronnie said quickly looking at Glenda while soothing Robbie while she automatically put her legs around her mums waist 'where's mum'.

- 'I'm right here darling, you'll have a good sleep yeah, I'll see you in the morning' Glenda said rubbing Robbie's back as Ronnie past by her.

Robbie exhausted from all this, fell back to sleep immediately as Ronnie took her upstairs to her room and put her to bed. For a minute Ronnie sat next to Robbie on the bed and sighed, she didn't know what to believe anymore. Ofcourse she had listened to what Robbie had been saying while in between hearing Roxy accusing Glenda of stealing her money, she just could not understand why Robbie didn't tell her about it but Glenda instead. But she had to put that aside and first find out who was telling the truth. Robbie was not one to make up stories except if she was in trouble with school or anything else, Ronnie had heard the strangest stories, Robbie told the get her of the hook. But this was different, she couldn't just believe that Glenda would have made Robbie tell this story, not choosing her over Roxy. She wondered what had been going on this whole weekend, it had just been a weekend that she hadn't been there but it felt a lot longer.

- 'She alright?' Jack whispered as he walked into Robbie's bedroom.

- 'Yeah, I'm glad she fell back to sleep right away' Ronnie said as she reached for Jack's hand 'why would she tell mum instead of me Jack, that's what's bothering me?'

- 'Well, she has to tell you that, don't go worrying about that now alright, let her explain in the morning' Jack said as he pulled Ronnie up and put his arms around her.

- 'Did you see how upset she got over mum?' Ronnie said biting her lip.

- 'That is what's really bothering you right, I mean, your willing to believe Robbie's story but it bothers you that she's sticking up for Glenda?' Jack said.

- 'That's not it' Ronnie said, as she got out of Jacks arms and walked out of the room.

- 'Ronnie?' Jack sighed, then looked over at Robbie sleeping, then turned her lights off and walked out of the room to the other bedroom, where Ronnie was sitting on the bed 'Ron, you shouldn't worry so much, have you ever thought of the fact that she sticks up for people, that she can't stand people being mistreated, and now that's Glenda, that's all?'

- 'Yes Jack, I know that' Ronnie sighed again' I ehm, tomorrow I wanna move into the apartment alright'.

- 'Yeah ofcourse, when Robbie's off to school we'll get everything ready' Jack said soothing Ronnie's back.

- 'Great homecoming ey?' Ronnie said laying her head in Jack's neck.

- 'Yeah well better not think about that anymore, as off tomorrow it's the three of us alright' Jack said giving his wife a loving kiss.

Ronnie just starred at her photo's, she didn't know what to expect from the next day.

A good night of rest would do them all good.

xxxxx

During the night Robbie woke up, she looked at where her pants were and grabbed them, she started looking in her pockets and got her phone out "04:27 AM". She sat back on her bed and sighed. Then she got up and walked out of her room to the bathroom. After a quick pee, she washed her hands and looked in the mirror then walked out. She stood still and looked out on the landing. It was all quiet, then she walked over to on of the other bedrooms. The door was closed. Robbie turned the nob slowly and peeked around the door. Because of the moon shining in she saw a big lump in the bed. She quietly walked over and sat next to the person sleeping in the bed. Apparently that person hadn't been really in a deep sleep and turned over looking into Robbie's eyes .

- 'Robbie, darling what time is it?' Glenda asked a little sleepy.

- 'Oh early, ehm are you alright mum?' Robbie asked rubbing her mums back.

Glenda sat up a little to face her young and concerned daughter and turned the nightlight on.

- 'Well I didn't get much sleep, been tossing and turning a bit, guess I fell to sleep just before you got here' Glenda said smiling a bit.

- 'So did you work it all out with Rox and mum, do they believe you now?' Robbie asked while crawling into bed with Glenda, it was cold in the room.

- 'Yóu should be asleep little one' Glenda said putting her arm around Robbie, giving her a kiss on the head, again she was touched by her youngest daughter's concern for her, instead of her 2 eldest daughters who were, at this point, not really happy with their mum, thinking she had stole some of her own daughters money.

- 'Mum, did they believe you?' Robbie asked again.

- 'No not yet,ehm.. Roxy didn't wanted to talk about it anymore, well for tonight she said, she ehm, she needed to think and clear her head' Glenda said.

- 'Clear her head, Roxy, well that only takes about one second then, there's nothing in there mum' Robbie said smiling.

- 'I don't want you talking about your sister like that alright, you hear me' Glenda said serious first, then giving her youngest a little smile.

Then they both looked at the door as it opened and Ronnie peeked around it and came in.

- 'Shouldn't you be in bed babe?' she said looking at Robbie.

- 'I am ´Robbie said with a cheeky smile ´ i just wanted to see how mum was doing'.

- 'In the middle of the night, hmm?' Ronnie said 'common, bed you!'

- 'In a minute' Robbie said looking at Glenda.

- 'It's ok darling, I'm alright, go catch a little more sleep yeah, I'll see you at breakfast' Glenda said reassuring her youngest daughter that it was ok to go back to her room.

- 'Common Robbie' Ronnie said waiting for Robbie to get out of the bed.

- 'Go to bed mum I can get to mine all by myself yeah' Robbie said not liking to be pushed into things.

Ronnie walked over, clearly not in the mood for a little attitude from Robbie, and pulled her out of the bed.

- 'Go on to your room now, mum we'll see you in the morning yeah, get some more sleep, night' Ronnie said then pushing Robbie out of the bedroom. Robbie, annoyed, walked over to her room and slammed the door. As Ronnie wanted to walk over for Robbie behaving like this, she heard Amy crying who probably woke out of her sleep from this.

- 'God Robbie!' Ronnie hissed and walked over to Roxy's bedroom to check on her niece.

After a couple minutes of soothing Amy, Ronnie slowly closed the bedroomdoor again and walked over to Robbie's room who obviously had fallen back to sleep again. She sighed and walked back to her own bedroom were she saw Jack still in a very deep sleep not having noticed any of what just had happened.

Ronnie lay on her side and turned her nightlight on, her eyes starring at a picture of her sitting with Robbie on the sofa, upstairs at the Vic, Ronnie holding a collage of pictures of herself and Robbie together, and in the middle it said "Happy Mothersday Mummy".

Robbie had madeit, with the help of Peggy and Roxy, the first Mothersday after Ronnie had officially adopted her, on the back of the collage Robbie had written how much Ronnie meant to her, that she was the bestes mummy ever and that she loved her from here to forever and back. She smiled, then turned out the light and lay on her back and fell back to sleep.


	103. Chapter 103

**Thanks everyone for their comments, really appreciate them a lot! Sorry it has been a bit slow, i will try to update at least once a week i've been pretty busy!**

**Please keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter lovey's xxx Brooklynn70**

In the early morning, Robbie crawled under her duvet when Ronnie came in to wake her up to get ready for school. After getting out of Glenda's room last night it only took her like 5 minutes to fall back to sleep and now to be woken up felt like she just had a 5 minute sleep.

- 'Mum please go away, let me sleep, I'm not going to school today, i´m not feeling well' Robbie said and just closed her eyes again.

- 'Well tough sweetie, but ofcourse you know i'm not gonna have any discussion about it, so you better be showered, dressed and downstairs in half an hour' Ronnie said strict. She knew Robbie probably was still upset about her and Roxy not believing Glenda over the stolen money and was not going to co-operate as much as Ronnie wanted her too.

- 'Well don't get your hopes up' Robbie said crawling even deeper down in her bed.

Ronnie knew this was not going to be an easy morning. She sighed then walked over to the bed and sat down on it pulling the duvet of Robbie.

- 'Eh if I were you, I would drop a little of that attitude of yours, I know I must sound like I'm on repeat but you better start listening to me now, just go and get ready Robbie, is that clear!' Ronnie said calmly ruffling her hand through Robbie's hair.

- 'I wanted you and Roxy to listen to me last night, "_was that clear"_' Robbie said not moving.

- 'When you come home from school we'll talk about it alright' Ronnie said trying to meet Robbie in the middle.

- 'Yeah, and what's gonna happen to mum in the meantime, by the time I get home you both probably have thrown her out and she will be gone' Robbie said.

- 'She won't be gone' Ronnie said making a face like she didn't understand where Robbie's sudden concern for Glenda came from, she felt as if in the four days that she and Jack had been gone Robbie had been drawn into Glenda's arms. Where there had been a little distance between Robbie and Glenda, and their relationship was still about adjusting and growing, Ronnie wondered what happened "overnight".

- 'I don't believe you, I know you mum, when you set your mind to something, I've seen it before' Robbie said 'I'm not going to school'.

Ronnie didn't say anything and just took the duvet off and pulled Robbie from the bed and threw her over her shoulder easily. Robbie tried to resist but Ronnie's arms were way to strong.

- ´Well you´re right about that, I got my mind on getting you into the shower and dressed for school within an half hour Robin´ Ronnie said walking out of the bedroom.

- 'Mum, put me down, I'm not going to school, put me down, stop it!' Robbie screamed.

- 'Oi what's going on in here?' Jack said coming out of Roxy's bedroom carrying his youngest daughter Amy 'what's all the screaming about?'

- 'I'm not going to school, put me down mum' Robbie still was screaming making Glenda come out of her room too.

Ronnie put Robbie back on her feet, gave her a little soft slap as a warning, then pushed her into the bathroom 'Shower now!'

Robbie was not going to let her mum put down the rules for her today.

- 'I'm not going to school today, I wanna know what you're going to do with mum' Robbie said.

- 'Darling I'll be alright, go take your shower' Glenda said.

- 'I'm not going to school' Robbie said wanting to walk back to her room again.

Ronnie grabbed hold of Robbie and walked her back to the bathroom 'now I'm not going to tell you again, now go and take a shower!' Ronnie said firmly.

- 'Go on Robbie, shower now!' Jack said looking serious at Robbie.

- 'Wobbie now' Amy repeated her father in her own little language pointing her little finger then giggling thinking she was saying something funny, just like all the grown ups.

- 'Just go take your shower darling ok' Glenda said nodding at Robbie that it was alright.

- 'Yes and after that you and me are going to have a little chat' Ronnie said still looking serious at Robbie.

- 'I wanted you to listen to me last night, what makes you think I'm going to listen to you today?' Robbie said pulling a face at Ronnie.

- 'Get in to that shower right now young lady and better keep that big mouth of yours shut alright!' Glenda said strict.

It was just what Robbie needed cause before Ronnie could grab Robbie she jumped into the bathroom and closed the door.

- 'What are we going to do ey?' Ronnie said 'I mean, she's definitely going to school, I'll drive her myself if I have too'.

Xxxx

When Robbie came walking down the stairs dressed in her tracksuit pants and hoody-sweater, Roxy just walked in through the frontdoor. She looked up at her sister coming down the stairs.

- 'You've managed to calm down a little, midget?' Roxy said putting her jacket on a peck and walking straight to the kitchen.

- 'I'll give you midget in a minute airhead' Robbie said following her older sister. Roxy just ignored Robbie's remark.

When walking into the kitchen where Jack was feeding Amy, Glenda was drinking coffee, Ronnie was washing some glasses and looked at Robbie and Roxy walking in.

- 'I thought I made it clear to you to get yourself dressed, dressed for school to be exact!' Ronnie said drying her hands of on the towel and putting her hands on her hips.

- 'And I said I'm not going' Robbie said sitting down.

Ronnie walked over and grabbed Robbie's arm making her get of the chair. Then she took Robbie out of the kitchen and into the livingroom.

- 'Now we're going to have a little chat you and me' Ronnie said leading Robbie to sit down on the sofa, where Ronnie sat down next to her 'you are not in charge here Robin Branning, you hear me!'.

Robbie didn't say anything and just starred at the floor.

- 'You are going to school today, that's it end off' Ronnie said being very consistent 'Your sister, Jack and me will handle everything with mum'.

- 'You think you can shut me up just cause i'm still 15' Robbie said turning her head away from Ronnie.

- 'I'm not shutting you up Robin, i want you to just listen to me, and do as I say, simply cause I'm your mother and you are my child!' Ronnie said strict.

- 'Yeah yeah, been there, done that, been hearing that over and over, aren't you getting tired of preaching that to me every day mum' Robbie said getting lippy again.

Ronnie grabbed one of Robbie's ears being done with this whole talking back attitude of her daughter. This always seemed to have more effect on Robbie.

- 'Will you stop that obnoxious behavior of yours right now!' Ronnie said 'enough yeah Robbie!'

Ronnie let go of Robbie's ear and Robbie put her head down on the arm of the sofa and started to cry.

- 'Why won't any of you take me serious, when I'm acting like this you want me to grow up, but if I want to tell you about what really is going on you won't listen to me, then I'm back to being a little kid to you again, this is about mum, if she ever meant anything to you, apparently Phil means more to you' Robbie cried out of frustration.

- 'I will listen to you if you start behaving a little Robbie, I'm not gonna listen to that big mouth of yours and I don't like that attitude on you either, and you know that don't you?' Ronnie said calmly rubbing Robbie's back.

- 'Being loud is the only way to get heard in this freakin family, and I'm getting frustrated that you all just ignore me when I dó talk normal to you, but you all just won't listen to me' Robbie said standing up.

- 'Are we done?' Ronnie asked raising her eyebrow 'cause I don't think we are, are we?'.

- 'You said your piece again, you obviously won't listen to mine so yeah, I think were done, I will go to school, I'm actually glad to get away from here' Robbie said calmly wiping tears from her eyes.

- 'Baby' Ronnie said grabbing Robbie's hand.

- 'It's alright mum, you all do what you want to, apparently you all have those rights and I don't, I'll just be a good little girl like you want me to, and behave while going to school yeah, happy?' Robbie said and walked out of the room.

Ronnie stood up and followed Robbie walking up the stairs, to her bedroom.

Robbie gathered her schoolstuff together and looked at her mum who stood in the dooropening.

- 'You know what frustrates me the most mum, while you were away I missed you so much it was like a whole in my stomach, it was weird, Roxy did her thing and so did mum, I really felt alone, and now that you're back and won't even listen to what I got to say, I feel…..' Robbie started.

- 'You feel what?' Ronnie asked as she walked over to Robbie just standing at her desk holding her bag for school in her hands.

- 'I feel even more alone then when you were gone' Robbie said as tears started to well up again.

- 'Come here' Ronnie said as she pulled Robbie close to her chest. Robbie stood still and Ronnie could feel her shirt getting a little damp from Robbie's tears.

- 'I'll tell you what, ehm' Ronnie sighed, knowing what she was going to say' you'll stay home, just for today yeah, and you're going to tell me what you know yeah, I promise you I will really listen to you ok?'. Ronnie could feel Robbie wrapping her arms around her waist and putting her head at ease to her chest.

- 'I'm sorry that I upset you so much lovey' Ronnie said 'sometimes…sometimes mummy's think they really know everything, I'm sorry ok'.

- 'Are you really going to listen to me?' Robbie asked softly.

- 'Yeah, mum is a piece of work but I will give you a listen' Ronnie said pulling Robbie again tightly to her chest, giving her a kiss on her head.

- 'What about Rox, I got to tell her too, make her listen to me' Robbie said.

- 'Alright, just tell me first, I don't want your sister interrupting you, she has a habit of doing that and then we're back to last night and it turns out into a screamfest again ok' Ronnie said.

Then Roxy, who had come upstairs, walked in 'Jack wants you to tell me everything and so does mum' she said making a face as if someone forced her to go up and had to listen to her little sister.

- 'Yes, she was just going to tell me, Rox I promised her not to interrupt alright, that will also go for you!' Ronnie said winking at Robbie.

- 'Yeah alright, whatever' Roxy said acting like a bratty teenager, sitting down on the armchair thinking Robbie would not come up with a full story that would be convincing enough to her.

Robbie started telling Ronnie and Roxy the whole story from the day she sneaked into Phil's house.

- 'I don't understand, when, and most of all why would he do that to me' Roxy asked confused after hearing Robbie's story.

- 'I don't understand it either, but ehm, remember when you lost your keys, that day when mum and dad announced they were getting married, remember at the Vic, and that it was Phil who found them under the seats in the Vic later' Robbie said hoping Roxy would see the clue.

- 'Oh my god, you're right about that, but still, how could they get cash or anything' Roxy asked again.

- 'Rox, even I know your code to get your money, you leave your important papers laying around everywhere, and don't get me started on what embarrassing things you say when you're drunk, you probably told them where you had it stacked' Robbie said.

- 'She's right Rox, how many times have I told you not to have that linger around everywhere, you're terrible' Ronnie said.

- 'I can't believe Phil would do this Ron, but mum…' Roxy said.

- 'Are you thick or what Roxy, why would mum do this to you, what does she has to gain from it, yes she is a little weird in some ways, but this whole family is weird if you look really close yeah, she also knows because of her walking out on us she wouldn't do anything that stupid to blow it with us again now would she, mum am I right?' Robbie said getting angry at Roxy again, then asking Ronnie.

- 'I don't know, I don't think she would be that stupid no, but you never know sweetie, she's been a long time out of our lives, we don't really know what she has been through or how she might have changed, I ehm I really wouldn't know, I'm still adjusting to having her around all the time' Ronnie said.

- 'So what should we do now, go and see Phil, confront him?' Roxy asked Ronnie.

- 'Yeah what do you think, just go over there and tell him you want it back, that I told you I heard him talk to Shirley about it' Robbie said.

- 'And what do you think he will do Robbie ey, hand it over to me saying "oh sorry Roxy I didn't mean to"?' Roxy said a little irritated that her babysister wasn't really aware of what Phil was capable of 'you stay out of it, we'll take it from here, thank you'.

- 'Oh and what are you gonna "_tell him_" Roxy, ehm Phil can I get my money back please thank you' Robbie said mocking her sister by talking in a very pleasing way, pleasing Phil in this case.

- 'Shut up!'Roxy said warning Robbie with her finger.

- 'Oi oi both shut your gobs yeah' Ronnie said 'just let me think about it and we'll go over there'.

- 'What about mum, I mean about her and Phil?' Roxy said without thinking of Robbie not knowing about her mum having an affair with Phil.

- 'What do you mean "mum and Phil" ? Robbie asked, but while she asked images of her mum and Phil flashed by, getting in his car, outside in the gardens talking to eachother.


	104. Chapter 104

- 'Mum and Phil?' Robbie said again 'as in Mum ánd Phil, together?'.

The silence and the looks of both Ronnie and Roxy gave the answer away to Robbie. Robbie looked confused. What was going on? Was this plan to nick Roxy's money all Phil, or Phil and Shirley, or Phil and Glenda maybe?

- 'Mum ehm..well she said Phil dumped her, just before you told her about what you heard Phil tell Shirley about the money' Ronnie said wanting to give Robbie some answers.

- 'Mum and Phil' was all Robbie could bring out.

- 'Yeah, it's disgusting!' Roxy said standing up from Robbie's bed.

- 'Where are you going?' Ronnie asked her sister.

- 'Downstairs, I wanna talk to mum, I don't know' Roxy said 'I want her there when we talk to Phil'.

- 'He's gonna deny it ofcourse, specially with Shirley there, she's gonna rip them both to pieces' Robbie said.

- 'Wait a minute Rox, let's just think this thing through first yeah' Ronnie said trying to take charge of the whole situation.

- 'We'll see' Roxy said leaving the room.

- 'You're alright baby?' Ronnie said looking at Robbie's confused face.

- 'I just can't believe it, mum and Phil' Robbie said 'we're really a dysfunctional family, and I hate it, why can't we just be normal, mum and Phil, what could she possibly see in Phil mum, do you think she really loves him?' Robbie said putting her head in her hands.

- 'Pff I don't know, sometimes these things are not really about love' Ronnie said rubbing Robbie's back.

- 'Then what is it about ey?' Robbie said standing up 'this really is a f*cked up family we're part off'.

- 'Oi, enough go wash your mouth' Ronnie said firmly giving Robbie a little slap on her leg as a warning' I don't want to hear any of that coming out of that mouth of yours, you hear me Robin?'

- 'Yeah yeah, so are we going to move today?' Robbie said quickly changing the subject.

- 'Robbie I asked you something, did you hear me?' Ronnie said giving Robbie a strict look.

- 'Sorry mum, I actually love being part of God's creation called the Mitchell family' Robbie said being cheeky.

- 'Are you taking the mick, really, just stop being such a wise-ass, I don't like it!' Ronnie said, definitely not amused.

- 'I'm sorry mummy' Robbie said putting up a pouting face.

- 'Just don't let me catch you talking like that again babygirl or I'm gonna have that tiny little bum of yours meet the back of my hand again, am I clear?' Ronnie said warning Robbie.

- 'Alright "_mother_", so are we moving today?' Robbie asked, putting her arms around Ronnie trying to win her over again.

- 'Ehm…yeah, so you could bring these boxes downstairs, and babe...don't worry about mum alright, she's an adult making adult choices, maybe not the smartest ones but she's old enough alright' Ronnie said, not knowing what else to say to her, she didn't have the answers either as much as she wanted to.

Robbie raised her eyebrows and picked up one of the boxes and took them out of her room and walked downstairs. She put the box down on the floor in the hallway and her eye caught Glenda sitting in the kitchen alone. She walked over and saw her mother was having her cup of coffee.

- 'Morning mum, so ehm where's dad and Ames?' Robbie asked as she sat down next to Glenda.

- 'Morning little one, Jack's taking her over to nursery today, your sister is in the livingroom, so ehm you alright?' Glenda said.

- 'What's with you and Phil' Robbie said then straight out.

- 'Ok ehm well it's complicated darling' Glenda said not seeing this ones coming. Apparently her older daughters must have told Robbie about her and Phil.

- 'Complicated, mum don't treat me like a 5 year old, I'm almost 16, I watch soaps, I know about affairs, why?' Robbie said 'and why Phil of all people?'

- 'It just happened, there was something, I don't know, it just happened, but it's over now, as soon as it got hot under Phil's feet he ehm…well he dumped me' Glenda said a little uncomfortable telling Robbie about being dumped, she still couldn't understand Phil's choice for Shirley.

- 'Did you plan this with him?' Robbie asked.

- 'Plan what darling…the affair, no ofcourse not, it just happened' Glenda said giving Robbie a little smile.

- 'Stealing Roxy's money I mean, you and Phil, planning to nick it together?' Robbie said straight forward.

- 'What?' Glenda asked shocked, not expecting to be blamed by the one daughter that believed in her before 'you know it wasn't me Robin'.

- 'Was it?' Robbie asked 'I mean I did believe you, but now I heard about this whole affair with Phil, I don't understand it mum, I mean Phil for god sakes, get real, you can do much better than your crackhead- "nephew", you know aunty Peggy once found him smelling like pee, he wet himself cause he was so messed up, common mum Phil?".

- 'Thank you darling…I think.. but the affaire is none of your business, and it's over, the only thing I want is for Phil to give Roxy her money back, that's all' Glenda said 'you got to believe me darling, I mean you heard Phil yourself, if someone knows it it's you, you know it wasn't me'.

Robbie got of her chair and walked around the kitchen. She was confused who to believe, but she knew how Glenda must have been feeling now, just like Robbie did last night, telling the truth but not wanted to be heard by anyone. In her head she kept thinking of what Phil and Shirley had been talking about, and if Shirley was in on it, Glenda could never be, Shirley would never share anything with Glenda, she didn't like Glenda for one moment and that was the other way around too.

The doorbell rang and Robbie looked up and walked into the hallway, too curious to see who it was, just like Roxy who also came out to see who was at the door.

- 'I'll get it midget you go get ready for school yeah' Roxy said pushing Robbie aside, as she opened the door. Outside was Peter standing looking at both sisters arguing.

- 'Sorry loverboy but she's running a bit late' Roxy said.

- 'Excuse me but mum's having me stay home today, now go mind your own business will ya' Robbie said as it was her turn to push her sister aside.

- 'Get inside now!' Roxy said trying to grab Robbie, but Robbie would not let her and pushed Roxy again, but now on to the stairs and ran out 'come on!' she yelled to Peter. Peter followed Robbie as they run off hearing Roxy yelling at Robbie.

Robbie stopped when they were close to the park.

- 'What was that all about?' Peter asked confused gasping for a little air.

- 'I was right, I was right Pete, remember I thought I was seeing things, you know with Glenda acting weird and Phil and all, well guess what, I wasn't seeing things, something really has been going on, come on' Robbie said taking Peter's hand and walking him to one of the picnic tables.

- 'Robbie, I got to get to school, I was at your house to pick you up, I thought you were going back to school?' Peter said.

- 'Oh, yeah well, ehm mum let me stay home for another day, eh… we had some drama at home last night' Robbie said.

- 'Last night, I thought Roxy was just still on about your break-in-to-the-club-adventure, or did you get into more trouble now that your parents are home, you know, Jack hitting the roof, or Ronnie going mental, is there ever a moment when there's not any drama with your family?' Peter grinned a bit on his own remark.

- 'Not funny mister, I mean, you are right though, but the break-in is already forgotten, thank god, all eyes are on Glenda now, and well Phil' Robbie said putting her arms around Peter who put his arms around Robbie and gave her a tight squeeze.

- 'Glenda, Phil, really, what happened?' Peter asked curious.

- 'We probably should walk back while I tell you, you know, so you won't miss Lauren and Whit' Robbie said taking Peter's hand as she told him, on the way back to the square, what had happened with Phil and Roxy's money and how Ronnie and Roxy turned their back on Glenda cause of Phil setting her up. Then she also told him about the affair between Glenda and Phil ,something she hardly still could not believe herself.

- 'I can't believe what I'm hearing, Phil stealing from his own family, thought you Mitchells were all so "_cause we're family"_-people, well Glenda seems to be, …sorry bout that, dad is going to have a laugh when he hears this, Phil and your mum' Peter said as they got back to the square.

- 'Could you please keep that quiet, please, i.. I mean about my mum?' Robbie said 'I still don't understand that myself, and I don't want Ben to hear about it either, I mean not yet, it'll soon be out I guess, nothing stays a secret for long here on the square, what if it get's out in school, pfff, dysfunctional that's what we are' Robbie said almost with a bit of shame.

- 'Well, you're family is definitely not boring' Peter said giving Robbie a kiss on her head as they approached Lauren, Whitney, Fatboy and Lucy 'and don't worry I won't tell anyone'.

- 'Hey babygirl, where's the lovely outfit to impress the teachers' Fatboy said 'You're not gonna have them turn heads walking round in your trainingbottoms, go change into your sexy schooloutfit girl'.

Robbie smiled and wanted to say something back when Ronnie came walking out of nr 27.

- 'Well Well if it isn't mrs "_all B's"_, Blond Brains Beautiful Branning, you know, the Fats has been crying now there's that bling on your finger hot mama' Fatboy said jumping around Ronnie waving his hands. The kids laughed while Ronnie raised her eyebrows,with her arms across the chest.

- 'Yeah right , she's my mum you idiot, think you thought you had any chance with her Fats?' Robbie said.

- 'She's right little "_teenageboy_", and I thought I told you once to not call me like I'm one of your hotties "Arthur"!' Ronnie said a little strict but winking at the other kids.

- 'Sorry mrs B, ehm well but you know, ehm well…' Fatboy stutterd a bit. The other teens started laughing at Fatboy for being told by Ronnie.

- 'Have a good day at school kids, Robbie will be joining you guys again tomorrow' Ronnie said 'come on sweetie 'she put her arms around Robbie and lead her inside the house.

_- '_So when are we going over to see Phil?' Robbie asked Ronnie as they walked in.

- 'We?' Ronnie asked as they walked into the livingroom 'you are gonna get your stuff together upstairs and better let us deal with Phil'.

- 'But I wanna come, wanna see his face when you let him have it' Robbie said already getting hyper from thinking about confronting Phil about the money.

- 'First of all, I don't know yet how we're gonna handle Phil alright, and second of all is that I don't want you involved' Ronnie said clearing up the diningroomtable.

- 'But I already am involved, I'm the only evidence you have mum' Robbie said 'how can I not be there?'

- 'Well you're right about that, just let me think about it alright, ehm do you want to come with me to the launderette, bring over Jack and my wash and then have some breakfast at the café, cause I think you hardly ate something this morning' Ronnie said.

- 'And we don't want that now do we' Robbie said taking the mick 'don't you want me to get my stuff?'

- 'We'll do that together later yeah, common let's go' Ronnie said grabbing her purse from the table as they both walked out of the livingroom and out of the door.


	105. Chapter 105

Glenda walked up the stairs of apartment 29B. She carried a big travellingbag. As she got upstairs she walked over to the livingroom where she heard some music playing.

- 'Roxy?' Glenda said surprised 'I thought you were over at the salon?'

- 'Hmm, I might pop over later I was just cleaning up in here' Roxy said wiping the kitchencounter with a cloth.

- 'I ehm, I brought my last bag upstairs, but if you rather have me back at the house I will…' Glenda said carefully, not wanting to upset Roxy.

- 'No mum ehm, it's alright, I mean I listened to Robbie's story, and I know it's a bit to much for her to just remember all that specifically so I don't think it is something you made up for her to tell me, so I'm sorry I said you brainwashed her, it was stupid cause…well I know she wouldn't go against me, I mean we have our little rows and everything but we love eachother to dead, she's always honest with me, even when I don't want her to be, she wouldn't betray me, never' Roxy said.

- 'But as for me, I could've, that is what you mean right?' Glenda asked curious.

- 'I don't know mum, you've been out of our lives for such a long time, I mean practically Robbie's whole live, she's gonna be 16 in a week or so, and here you are turning up all of a sudden, then leave and come back again, we don't know what you been up to all these years, or what you turned into for that matter' Roxy said putting one hand on her hip trying to make some sort of a statement.

- 'So what are you gonna do about Phil?' Glenda asked.

- 'I just don't know if we would just go up to him or confront him when he's not expecting it' Roxy said'I have to talk to Ron about it, we'll see, but he's definitely not gonna get away with it'.

- 'He's probably not gonna admit it that's for sure, he's gonna be blaming me for it' Glenda said sitting down at the diningtable.

- 'We'll see mum' Roxy said and started wiping the kitchencounter again.

Xxx

Back at the café Carol was bringing some breakfast over to Ronnie and Robbie's table.

- 'Thanks Carol' Ronnie said.

- 'You're alright darling?' Carol asked Robbie.

- 'Yeah thanks for last night' Robbie said taking a bite of her baconbuttie.

- 'Yeah thanks Carol' Ronnie said.

- 'So you're moving next door today then?' Carol asked.

- 'Yeah, Jack's bringing Amy over to nursery and then he'll be putting some stuff up in Robbie's room and then we'll be over there as off tonight' Ronnie said smiling.

The thought of the three of them living together brought a smile on her face, it would probably bring a little more peace and quiet, and less drama in the house. She grinned again thinking that that could only be wishful thinking with her sister, niece and mum living just upstairs.

- 'And what about…' Carol started but was interrupted when Ian called her over.

- 'Socializing with the family you can do on your own time Carol, you've got some other customers to serve!' Ian said with a smirk on his face always enjoying bossing everyone around.

- 'God how he can be related to Peter I ask you, prick' Robbie said.

- 'Robbie watch your language please! ' Ronnie said in a calm tone of voice which made Robbie understand to watch herself talking like that.

- 'I'll see you girls later yeah' Carol said smiling as she walked back to the counter again.

- 'So i finally get to spend some time with my favorite babygirl' Ronnie said glancing at Robbie who was a little distracted by the people walking in and out and keeping an eye on Ian trying to act like Donald Trump and his "empire", behind the counter thinking he was all that.

- 'He's such a joke' Robbie mumbled not even hearing what Ronnie just said.

- 'Lovey, could you pay attention please, I'm talking to you, hey' Ronnie said looking around then back at Robbie again with a questioning face.

- 'Sorry, what?' Robbie said looking at her mum.

- 'Forget it, so are you thrilled about us moving into Jack's apartment?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah, I mean it's gonna be strange having Rox and mum upstairs' Robbie said 'mum is still moving in upstairs now Is she?'

- 'Yeah, for now, I don't know, but ehm, it's still one frontdoor, we actually will be still living in the same house' Ronnie said 'just a little more privacy for everyone'.

- 'What do you mean _you don't know_ mum, is she moving out, is Roxy throwing mum out, what?' Robbie asked not liking the sound of this.

Ronnie could see that the thought of Glenda leaving was upsetting Robbie again.

- 'Calm down sweetie, I just don't know that's all, we still don't know if she…' Ronnie said a little hesitating.

- 'Don't know what, if she did it, are you kidding me mum, after I told you all about it, so…you don't believe me either then…'Robbie started to get irritated again.

- 'Robbie I'm not say….'Ronnie said trying to convince Robbie who did not let Ronnie interrupt her but kept on talking a little louder.

- 'You _oh_ and _ah_ when I tell you about what I heard Phil tell Shirley and you let me believe you thought I was right but what you're really saying is, is that you only believe what you want to believe yourself, you and Roxy both, oh yeah cause you're the old, wise and mighty Ronnie Branning, don't let anybody tell her what to do right!' Robbie said making people look at them 'and what are you lot looking at?'

- 'Oi, cool it, keep your voice down Robin!' Ronnie hissed while looking around at the people who were looking at them, including Ian, from his looks Ronnie could notice a little gloat on his face' where is this all coming from, I thought we could have a nice little breakfast together, just you and me, not talk about ..'.

- 'Mum, not talk about mum, no ofcourse not, cause you ….' Robbie stood up' forget it, I'm done!'

Ronnie wanted to grab Robbie's arm but let go when Robbie gave her an angry look.

- 'Sure run away again' Ronnie said softly to herself, afraid, feeling like she was loosing track on Robbie.

- 'Robbie, what's going on?' Carol asked who had been hearing the two of them argue while serving the other customers.

Robbie gave her aunt a quick look but didn't respond and just walked out the café.

']Carol walked over to Ronnie and asked what was going on between the two of them.

- 'It's about mum, Robbie told us about overhearing Phil and Shirley and we really think it was him nicking Roxy's money it's just….' Ronnie stopped when Ian walked by.

- 'Carol?' He said meaning for Carol to get up and get busy.

- 'I'm taking a break Ian alright, a well deserved break!' Carol said looking at Ian as a strict mum telling her naughty child off. Ian turned red cause of some customers laughing and walked away. Ofcourse his curiosity was so bad that he would've wanted to join Carol at Ronnie's table to hear what the whole discussion was about.

- '15 minutes Carol' Ian then said trying to convince everyone that he was in charge.

Carol just turned to Ronnie 'just what?'

- 'Mum told us that…that she and Phil had been having an affaire, I mean don't ask me how that happened, he dumped her already but ehm.. I think it's …I don't know… it made Roxy and me a little suspicious of her, maybe it wasn't just Phil alone' Ronnie said.

- 'Glenda and Phil?' Carol asked a little surprised' and now you think Glenda was in on the money-scheme too?'

- 'Well, she said Phil dumped her cause it might have been getting to hot under his feet, and Shirley knows about the money too, and mum and Shirley really can't stand eachot…' Ronnie said.

- 'You want me to talk to Glenda?' Carol asked.

- 'Believe me she's a piece of work Carol' Ronnie said' it's Robbie I'm more worried about, she ehm…she's been very defensive of mum since Jack and I've been back from France and I wonder how…well Robbie and me…'

- 'You feel left out?' Carol said straight forward looking at Ronnie's face immediately turning defensive herself.

- 'Left out, no ofcourse not, what Robbie and I have could never…Carol I don't .. Jack and I just left a couple of days and…' Ronnie said.

- 'They grew closer while you were gone?' Carol asked again.

Ronnie sighed and put her head into her hands.

- 'Honey, you think she changed how she feels about you just over the weekend?' Carol asked taking hold of Ronnie's hand 'you silly mare, why would you even think such a thing, I thought you were the self assured Ronnie Branning-Mitchell, nothing can knock you of your feet, she's your weak spot isn't she ?'

Ronnie looked up at Carol 'Yeah…i don't know Carol, she was so happy when we got back from Paris early, she told me she felt so alone while we were gone, it's just this whole thing with mum, I don't get it, maybe that's what it is, I just don't get it, I don't know what to think'.

- 'What don't you get Ronnie, that maybe she has a little place in her heart where Glenda fits in, I mean you talk like you're not allowing her to?' Carol said probably hitting the right spot.

- 'No no it's not that I don't want her to have a spot for her, I mean she's her mum too…well she gave birth to her, it's just that I don't want her to get hurt alright, Roxy and me have been there, it wasn't easy when she left us Carol, I don't want Robbie to get hurt the same way we did, I don't want her to get attached and then have her just dissapear out of her life again, this kid has been through enough already, she doesn't deserve that' Ronnie said taking a sip of her coffee.

- 'Yeah but yóu're not the one that's going to leave her now are you Ronnie, you'll be there to pick her up again if Glenda would get her upset right, Ronnie you're her mum, Robbie knows that, just give her some time with Glenda if she wants, in the end there always be you' Carol said.

Ronnie smiled while her eyes were welling up a little.

- 'Now I got to get back before Ian goes mental on me' Carol said standing up. She gave Ronnie a pad on the back 'now don't you worry about that little troublemaker of yours alright, just give her some space and she'll come back to you, they're kids, in the end they all need their mum'.

Ronnie smiled as she looked at her cup. She sighed again, instead of harassing Robbie immediately with phonecalls or texting she was going to take Carols advice and just go home and let Robbie come to her.

Xxxx

- 'Jack?' Max walked into the apartment on 29A 'Jack you here?'

Jack came walking out of the extra bedroom wearing some old t-shirt and sweating.

- 'How did you get in?' Jack asked wiping his forehead with his arm.

- 'Frontdoor was open, so what is all the sweat about bruv?' Max asked with a grin.

- 'Getting Robbie's bedroom ready so we can move in tonight, you want some coffee?' Jack asked passing his older brother and walking into the kitchen.

- 'Yes ta, so where are the girls?' Max asked sitting down on one of the barstools.

- 'Ronnie took her out for breakfast, have a little girlytime, mother/daughter chitchat you know something like that' Jack said raising his eyebrows to Max who probably knew what his brother meant having two daughters of his own.

- '' Problems?' Max asked.

- 'Well think Ronnie feels a little threatened by Glenda or something, I don't know how that works, you know the maternal thing, she is a little stressed about Robbie being really defensive of Glenda, I think Ronnie thinks she might loose Robbie to Glenda, now I doubt that will ever happen but you know women they get paranoid real quick' . Max started laughing 'just don't tell them you think that way, then you got a killer on your hand, but ehm…defensive for what?' Max asked curious.

Jack, realizing he let that one slip, smiled and said 'well I don't mean defensive but ehm, well you know all over Glenda, it happened when we were in Paris, before we went, Robbie and Glenda were getting along but Robbie was still a little cautious of her, and now Ronnie feels like she really moved in on Robbie, I don't know, women are complicated'.

- 'Tell me about it, we both are surrounded by only women, I mean I have Darren and Oscar around me, ..like I said all women' Max said' sometimes it's better to lay low and let them handle it, and be carefull when they ask you for advice, whatever answer you give Jack, 99% that it's not the answer they wanna hear, believe me bruv, I know'.

Jack smiled 'so you wanna give me a hand then maybe, I'm fixing a little desk for her, where she can do her homework on, we're gonna get her a new laptop for her birthday, then she doesn't have to use Ronnie and Roxy's anymore?'

- 'So when's that then, you're throwing her a pa…' Max said as they heard Ronnie coming in calling for Jack.

- 'We're in here darling' Jack called back.

Ronnie walked into the bedroom 'oh hi Max, oh that looks good hun, she's gonna love that'.

- 'Where is the peanut?' Jack asked giving Ronnie a kiss hello.

- 'Ehm, we had a little argument, she ran off, she'll be alright, I just let her cool down a bit' Ronnie said looking at both Jack and Max 'teenagers ey Max'.

- 'Yeah, right' Max said making faces behind Ronnie's back at Jack, reminding him of what he said before about answering when asked for opinions by women.

- 'Ehm , I'm going over next door, see if we got most of our stuff packed hun, and if bigmouth got most of her stuff together and then I'll be back, maybe we could eat some lunch yeah, you're staying for lunch then Max, you're welcome to?' Ronnie said.

- 'No, I'm just helping Jack out and then I'm off to the carlot' Max said 'but thanks Ronnie'.

Ronnie smiled at both men and then left the bedroom.


	106. Chapter 106

Robbie was sitting at the war-memorial. After she had left the café she just had walked around a bit, thinking. Thinking over and over again about the whole money-scheme of Phil and Shirley, she was very certain it was the two of them together. She could understand Ronnie and Roxy's still being suspicious about Glenda. But Robbie also thought that she had been back for a while now, why would she want to nick her own daughters money. Why would Glenda risk loosing her daughters again after she had told them, back then, that it was Archie who kept her away from her daughters and now that he had been dead she had got the courage to come back, back to be with her girls, all she ever wanted.

After her little walk she wasn't in the mood to go home yet so she had decided to have a little sit down at the war-memorial. It was a nice day out, still chilly but there was a little sun out, which made people come out of their houses.

- 'Hey you' she heard someone saying. She looked up, putting her hand on her forehead to block the sun she was looking into. She saw it was Glenda.

- 'Mum?' Robbie said ' you're off to the bookies then?'

- 'Yes and you?' Glenda asked 'what are you doing here all by yourself, you look like a little lost puppy'.

- 'Well I'm not, I'm just having some alone time I guess' Robbie said checking her phone.

- 'Not looking for any mischief to get into are you?' Glenda asked looking around.

- 'Me, no, just …nothing, just sitting here mum' Robbie said.

- 'Out with it!' Glenda said sitting down next Robbie.

- 'Mum.. there's nothing' Robbie pouted not wanted to talk about her little argument before with Ronnie.

- 'I'm waiting' Glenda said crossing one leg over the other and raising one of her eyebrows to Robbie.

- 'Mum, I'm just enjoying the bit of sun today, being out, and in a couple minutes I will go home and finish packing, ok' Robbie made up quickly.

- 'Who do you think you're talking to ey little one, I might be old…er , yet I'm not stupid ok, now out with it puppy!' Glenda said giving Robbie a little bump.

- 'Mum, I don't think you're stupid ok' Robbie said giving Glenda a little bump back.

- 'Alright then, you can choose having me sit here waiting for you to tell me until I'm too late for work or you can just tell me like right now, come on, out with it' Glenda said.

- 'Mum took me to the café for breakfast and we just had a little argument that's all and it's really not that important, ok mum' Robbie said.

- 'Not important but still you ran off obviously' Glenda said giving Robbie a look that she indeed was not stupid but starting to really see through her youngest daughter.

- 'Alright, yes, so I ran off, satisfied?' Robbie said wanting to stand up and running off again.

- 'Sit that tiny bum down please, don't think we're finished her yet now are we?' Glenda said grabbing hold of Robbie's arm.

Robbie sat down next to her mother again, put her hands in her pocket and looked straight forward.

- 'What was it about, let me guess, Roxy's money, me?' Glenda asked.

- 'Yeah something like that, i tend to get a little hysterical when people don't believe what I'm telling them, or first say they do and then don't' Robbie said.

- 'Look ehm, you told them sweetheart, and now it's up to them if they want to believe it or not, I don't want you worrying about it anymore or having arguments with Ronnie ór Roxy about it, ok?' Glenda said tapping Robbie on the leg for comfort.

- 'Yeah but what if they won't believe me mum, and they still think you're in on it?' Robbie asked looking at her mum.

- 'Just let me handle it alright, I'll be ok, I'm flattered by your concern little one, but I'll take it from here' Glenda said putting her arms around her youngest daughter and gave her a motherly cuddle. Robbie reacted immediately by putting her head into her mums chest.

- 'Now listen, I want you to go home, and get your stuff all packed together alright, I got to get to work now, I'll see you tonight ok' Glenda said after the two shared a moment. Then Glenda gave Robbie a little kiss on the head.

- 'Alright, you gonna be ok then mum?' Robbie asked still leaning against Glenda.

- 'Don't you worry about me my little puppy' Glenda said' now go on, home you!'

They both stood up. Robbie gave Glenda a kiss and they said goodbye to eachother.

xxxxx

Ronnie was putting the new bedding, they bought, on Robbie's bed. Jack had put the desk together with Max. It was all coming together. The room wasn't a very big one, as it used to be a spare room, but they had made it very cosy for Robbie.

- 'You'll think she's going to like it?' Jack asked walking back into the bedroom with two cups of tea 'I mean with the desk there and all?'.

- 'She'll love it sweetie, don't worry' Ronnie said taking her cup of tea and giving Jack a kiss. Although he always seemed to be really self assured of himself, these moments Ronnie found so sweet. Moments where he got nervous if Robbie or herself would like things he did to please them.

- 'Mum?' Robbie called walking into the apartment with her docking-station and a bag on one shoulder 'mum you in here?'.

- 'We're in here baby, in your new room!' Ronnie called back winking to Jack that it would be alright..

Jack walked out of the room to welcome Robbie to her new room.

- 'Hey peanut, here let me get that' Jack said taking over the docking-station 'go have a look'.

They both walked into Robbie's new bedroom. Robbie looked around.

- 'We could still change the colors of the walls If you want or move the bed around or have…'Jack started to rattle.

- 'It's ehm…it's just the way I like it actually' Robbie smiled putting the bag on her bed and gave Jack a hug 'thanks dad'.

- 'So where do you want that dockingsoundboxthingy?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Station mum, it's a docking-station, you numpty' Robbie grinned a little 'ehm did you move all my boxes already?'

- 'Yeah, I put your clothes already in here, in your closets, keep it a little neat in there alright bigmouth' Ronnie winked at Robbie.

- 'Think that's what mum's are for right, we kids mess it up and you clean up after me' Robbie said smiling.

- 'Little cheek you are' Ronnie said pushing Robbie onto the bed and started tickling her' taking the mick out of your mummy, hmm'

Robbie screamed from being tickled by Ronnie. Jack smiled and let the two of them alone.

After a couple of minutes Ronnie stopped tickling Robbie and pulled her onto her lap.

- 'Now what was all that about ey, at the café?' Ronnie then asked serious.

Robbie sighed and put her head onto her mums shoulder to rest.

- 'It's complicated mum' Robbie said and started biting her nails.

- 'Complicated, I thought you were used to living in a complicated family, and stop that' Ronnie said giving Robbie a little slap on her hand cause of biting her nails 'you know you can tell me right, I mean I always tell you that'.

Robbie got off Ronnie's lap and walked over to her new desk.

- 'It's nice isn't it' Robbie said putting her hand across the desk, like feeling it.

- 'Robbie, talk to me please' Ronnie said knowing Robbie tried to avoid another talk with her mother.

- 'Mum..' Robbie said and sat down back on the bed 'it's about you…and Rox..and mum'.

- 'I figured as much, but ehm…what then, I mean what is bothering you, cause something obviously is' Ronnie said.

- 'I'm really telling the truth about Phil and Shirley, and I hate it that you still keep blaming mum for it, she is a bit…well different in some ways but I'm just getting to know her, and I don't want her to leave again' Robbie said.

- 'But, and I say but, what if she did have anything to do with it?' Ronnie asked' would you still want her around then?'

- 'Mum, I … I know you still think I'm like your little baby, but I'm right about this, you know how Phil works, he will do anything to put the blame on someone else, and Shirley, well she loves him for god knows why and will back him up in anything, she doesn't like mum either, I just don't want her to get blamed for something she didn't do, it's like the same with Archie again right, he said shé left us cause she couldn't handle being a mum, but she was send away by him, this would be the same, she would have to leave for the wrong reasons and I don't want that, you and Roxy had a long time with her, I'm still getting to know her, and she's getting to know me, I also want that time to get to know her' Robbie said sitting down next to Ronnie again.

- 'Oh' Ronnie said thinking she got it all at the wrong end thinking Glenda was up to winning Robbie for herself but it was Robbie who really wanted to get to know Glenda, the woman that gave birth to her, she felt a little embarrassed for thinking that Robbie would choose Glenda over her for different reasons.

- 'What?' Robbie asked seeing her mum's face looking a little uncomfortable.

- 'Well, this is actually really funny if you think about it but I ehm, I was thinking that mum and you well getting closer obviously but ehm..'Ronnie said a bit hesitating.

- 'Mum, oh my days, what is it with you huh' Robbie said knowing her mum too well, knowing what she was on about' yoú are my mother alright, god how many times do í have to tell you that, stop it alright, stop being so…worried about that, I just want to get to know her, and I admit that she's growing on me but you…you are in here and I could possibly not get you out if I wanted too alright!' Robbie was pointing at her chest meaning her heart. She pushed Ronnie down to the bed and sat on top of her 'now promise me that you're never going to mention or even think like that again alright , I'm almost getting pissed at you for thinking I could just give you up like that, your my one and only crazy insecure mum, obviously, and no one else's alright, well for now anyway maybe in the near future right, you and dad will have a little babybrother or sister for me?'

- 'Would you like that?' Ronnie asked putting her arms around Robbie and having her laydown with her head on her mums chest 'I mean a little brother or sister'.

- 'Yeah why not, and you?' Robbie asked.

- 'Well maybe in the future, but not for now babe, I already have you to take care of, and you're a little handfull, your my baby, and I've always been busy with bringing up both you ánd Roxy and now I want someone taking care of me for once, so I don't know, I'm happy like this, but you never now' Ronnie said stroking her hand through Robbie's hair.

Robbie rolled off her mum's chest onto the bed and lay next to her.

- 'Whatever you want mum, I also have Ames now, she's my niece ánd my babysister' Robbie said giving Ronnie a kiss out of the blue' I love you mummy, don't you ever worry about that alright loopy lou'.

Ronnie gave Robbie a little playful slap on her bum then grab hold of her and gave her a kiss back just as Jack walked in.

- 'What are you two up too, getting all sobby in here?' Jack asked knowing the girls both had a talk since Ronnie had told Jack about her insecurities with Robbie before.

- 'You know where the laptop is, you think it's upstairs or still next-door mum, or do you have it here already, I want to chat to Peter when he get's home and get some update on my homework and all' Robbie said immediately changing the subject.

- 'It's ehm in our bedroom sweety, yeah you go do that while your dad and me go get some other stuff yeah' Ronnie said as she ruffled through Robbie's hair.

Xxxx

Back at the Beale's house, Peter was siting behind his laptop at the dining-table. While he was doing his homework he was chatting away with Robbie and the other girls. With the other girls it was just a little chitchat but with Robbie he was talking about Phil and Glenda's affair and ofcourse the stolen money. Robbie and Peter were talking about some theories about how Roxy could handle Phil. Making jokes about it since most of the theories were taken from movies and could not be done for real. The door opened and Ian walked in with Bobby sending him upstairs to put his school-stuff away.

- 'What are you up to son?' He asked Peter peeking over his shoulder.

- 'Do you mind dad' Peter said closing the top of the laptop not wanting to have his dad see anything that was on the chat with Robbie 'just doing some homework, don't need you breathing down my neck'.

- 'Hmm right, just interested that's all, Jane asked if she could bring us some from the chip shop later?' Ian said.

- 'Yeah alright' Peter said opening his laptop again when Ian sat down.

- 'So who are you chatting to?' Ian asked turning on the telly.

- 'Since when are you interested in who I'm chatting to dad?' Peter said making some faces then turned back to his laptop again 'you know fatboy, the girls'.

- 'Ahh right' Ian said 'just asking, just making some small talk son'.


	107. Chapter 107

**_Thanx to all the people still reviewing everytime, even after so many chapters, never thought i would write as much on this fic and get this far!_**

**_Special thanks to LouieJanes, thinking of you babe ;) stay strong! xox_**

_"You wanted control, So we waited, I put on a show, Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid, My ego is big, I don't give a sh*t, And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue, And I'll know you, Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you, You want the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger, I've got the mooooooves... like jagger"_

Robbie was singing to some music, that was playing, while sitting behind the computer. She was checking some messages on Facebook and Twitter to just keep up with some classmates and friends. While doing that she was also chatting with Peter, they were talking about Phil and Glenda. Her door that was on a notch, swung open and her older sister walked in.

- 'Hey Pix' Roxy said 'what are you up …oh nice room you got here'.

- 'Yeah it's nice isn't it' Robbie said turning the volume a bit down.

- 'So I just wanted to say that tonight, babysis, when you're in bed, say by 8, I'm gonna have some laptop time yeah, I really need to use it, alright' Roxy said grabbing some chewinggum from a package that was laying on Robbie's desk, then sat down on the bed.

- 'By 8,dream on blondie, I'm not gonna be in bed by then' Robbie said standing up and pushing her sister playfully.

- 'That's not what I heard Ronnie say to Jack, something about putting you to bed early so mummy and daddy can have some loveydovey time, if you know what I mean' Roxy said while grinning.

- 'Pull another one Roxanne, god where do you come up with this stuff' Robbie said' so you like my desk?'

- 'Yes, looks very nice' Roxy said poking her sister trying to wind her up a little.

- 'Stop that, oh and Ames can sleep here with me if she sleeps over you know' Robbie said making sure her sister didn't have to worry about that.

- 'Thanks, you're a cool aunty, slash, big sister' Roxy said still poking Robbie' I've been a good role model for you ey'.

Robbie stood up and pushed Roxy down on the bed and sat down on her like she did with Ronnie before, and started tickling and poking her big sister.

- 'You already miss each-other ey girls' Ronnie said as she walked in seeing Roxy and Robbie teasing eachother 'ehm I need to get over to the mini-mart, you both wanna join mummy?'

Both girls said yes and got off the bed and followed Ronnie out.

While Ronnie and Roxy were getting some groceries done, Robbie stood in the doorway of the minimart waiting , when some unfamiliar face came walking up to the store and almost pushed Robbie aside when she didn't moved out of the way fast enough.

- 'Excuse me, do you mind?' Robbie reacted loud making some people, and Ronnie and Roxy look around 'you twat!'

The man grinned, raised his eyebrow and looked at Ronnie who walked over to Robbie to see what was going on.

- 'Excuse me madam but could you watch that mouth of yours please thank you!' Ronnie snapped at Robbie for, what in her opinion was, behaving very rudely to another random customer. Ronnie tried to make her face her by lifting Robbie's chin up to her.

- 'I'm really sorry for this one' Ronnie said pointing to Robbie while keeping her eye on her, making excuses to the man who was keeping hís eye on what went on between the two women. Robbie just had her eye on the man that had made her mum snap at her while he pushed her over at first, it irritated her very much.

- 'What you looking at, I'm not sorry just cause shé said so, you pushed me you slick piece of…!' Robbie said being cheeky, and making Ronnie grab one of her ears for it.

- 'Oi didn't you hear what I just said Robin, just shut that big gob of yours, go and wait outside for me and your sister, go on out!' Ronnie said pushing Robbie out and telling her off again' you better stay here and wait for us, what's wrong on with you ey?'

- 'Charming' the man said as he kept starring at Ronnie then back to Robbie again 'Your kid then, she's funny?' the man asked pointing at Robbie who looked irritated thinking it wasn't her fault that this idiot got this response from her.

- 'Funny? you think that's funny ,and yeah that's my mouthy kid yeah, I'm sorry for her behavior' Ronnie said not understanding how he could find this funny at all. Then she got back to the counter where Denise was waiting to be getting paid for the groceries. Ronnie looked at Roxy almost drooling over this new face she'd never seen before.

The man winked at Roxy and gave her a charming smile as she followed Ronnie outside, she grinned a little shy then walked out.

- 'Now he was fit!' Roxy said jumping a little around Ronnie waiting for the same reaction.

- 'Pfff please Rox,' Ronnie sighed at her sister, who could just fall in love easily with one given smile 'now what was that all about?' she said to Robbie.

- 'He pushed me aside to get in, didn't you see that' Robbie said 'just out of nowhere he just pushed me aside, freak'.

- 'Did you give him that "friendly face" your showing me now then ey, better get rid of it you hear me, better keep that temper down, or you get yourself into more trouble alright' Ronnie said not haven't noticed the pushing part so gave Robbie the benefit of the doubt.

- 'I wonder who that was Ron, have you ever seen him before?' Roxy asked not taking any notice of the moody temper her little sister was in.

- 'No, never' Ronnie said as they came to the door 'so you're having tea with us then, you and Amy, mum is working till 8 tonight so she's not gonna be here'.

- 'Yeah alright' Roxy said 'I'll go pick Ames up at nursery yeah, I'll see you in a bit'.

Robbie walked immediately to her room and closed the door.

Jack, coming out of his bedroom looked at Ronnie 'what's wrong now?'

- 'Don't ask, but she better keep it down tonight, I ehm, I want her in bed on time, just so you know, she's going back to school tomorrow, and I don't want any arguments about it, or teaming up with her daddy, alright' Ronnie said almost strict to Jack.

- 'Yes, "mummy"' Jack smiled and put his arms around his wife 'have I told you today how much that I love you?'

Ronnie's strict face melted and turned into a smile to and giving her husband a loving kiss 'Be a good boy and tell me!'.

Xxx

After dinner Ronnie and Roxy were clearing the table while Robbie was playing with Amy in the livingroom and Jack still sat at the table.

- 'So I'm gonna be at the club for a while, got to get some paperwork done and show my face with the staff yeah' Jack said standing up and bringing a bowl over to the kitchencounter.

- 'Alright, I'll be here waiting for you to get back then lovey' Ronnie said turning the water on 'Rox you wanna do dishes with me then?'

- 'Are you really asking me?' Roxy asked not really wanting to do dishes.

- 'No, not really' Ronnie smiled at her sister ' but I know you'll help out your big sis right'.

- 'Well babysis is keeping Amy busy so alright then' Roxy said getting a dishtowel.

After cleaning up the dishes, Ronnie made some coffee for them and walked over to the livingroom.

- 'Have you finished that homework love cause tonight you're going to bed on time alright' Ronnie said serious.

- '_Cause it's a schoolnight_?' Robbie said pretending to be Ronnie.

- 'Exactly!' Ronnie said winking at Robbie.

- 'Can I still go on the chat with Peter?' Robbie asked as Amy pretended to be tickling her aunt with her little hands.

- 'No way, I told you I was taking the laptop upstairs with me' Roxy said raising her eyebrows trying to convince Robbie that she was serious with her.

- 'Yeah you say a lot of things ' Robbie said making a face to Amy 'you're mummy is really something isn't she' as she tickled Amy back.

- 'You take it with you Rox, cause I want you to have an early night darling I'm serious so if your homework is done I don't want you behind that computer anymore tonight' Ronnie said.

- 'You really know how to get my mood down now don't you' Robbie said sitting down with a pouting face.

- 'Oi no trouble tonight yeah, it is a schoolnight Robbie, listen to your mum' Jack said putting his jacket on 'alright I'm off'.

- 'You can come upstairs with me keep an eye on your niece, maybe give her a bath and all so I can get some paperwork done' Roxy said.

- 'Yeah alright, is mum coming home after work, she said she was gonna see me tonight' Robbie asked.

- 'When was that?' Ronnie asked.

- 'When I left the café she was on her way to the bookies' Robbie said' we had a little chat'.

- 'About what?' Roxy asked while sitting down with Amy handing her one of her dolly's.

- 'About how you both don't believe her and all' Robbie said.

- 'What did she say?' Roxy asked looking at Ronnie also.

- 'Well, to leave it all up to her, I mean with you two, that I shouldn't worry about her and let her handle it, and to let you believe what you want to believe' Robbie said.

- 'It's not that we don't believe her Robbie, it's just that we need to be sure about it' Roxy said.

- 'Yeah and what I told you is just not what you wanted to hear maybe ey, cause I'm blaming precious Phil, king of the square, twat' Robbie said pushing Roxy out of frustration.

- 'Hey stop that' Roxy said pushing Robbie back into the sofa.

- 'Alright, keep your hands to yourself yeah Robbie, why don't you go take a bath upstairs as well maybe take Amy with you' Ronnie said 'like mum said she'll handle it, and you don't have to worry about it ok'.

- 'Come on Ames, we're done here yeah, a lot of bull I'm hearing here' Robbie said picking up her niece and walking out the flat.

- 'We really have to get this clear yeah, I mean tomorrow we're gonna have a word with Phil yeah' Ronnie said 'I'm done having fights and discussions with her about mum ok' .

- 'Yeah, me too' Roxy said' alright, you wanna come up also, I mean you can help me out maybe gotta sort some stuff with the salon and all' Roxy asked Ronnie immediately putting a putting a face on to convince her sister to help her out.

- 'Alright, let's get that laptop out of her room and go upstairs, keep an eye on our baby's in the bath before it turns into a waterpark up there yeah' Ronnie said giving Roxy a kiss on the cheek.

Xxxx

Late at night at the Beale's Ian came walking down the stairs very quietly. It was all dark in the house, Jane and the kids were asleep.

He sat down at the diningtable and opened the laptop. A little nervous he looked around as if he was afraid that someone would come down after all.

He scrolled through some of the programs and then his eyes started to light up. It was as if he had won the lottery or something. A big smile turned up on Ian's face.

- 'Ian?' Jane had come down the stairs 'what are you doing up?'

- 'Ehm I remembered that I had to look up something on the computer and so I did, I didn't mean to wake you love, but ehm.. now I can go to sleep' Ian said closing of the program quickly then closing of the computer.

- 'Hmm, nothing that couldn't have wait until the morning?' Jane asked.

- 'No not really' Ian said closing the laptop and standing up.

- 'What then?' Jane asked 'what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow'.

- 'Ehm..that's a surprise' Ian faked a smile to Jane. Apparently it worked cause Jane smiled and then went up again.

Xxxx

At the café people were coming in and out, it was breakfast-time and so it was busy. Ian was running around and hardly had time to breath.

- 'Morning Ian' Carol said as she walked in to do a shift.

- 'Finally found some time to pop around then, come on I really need some help here' Ian said.

- 'Alright alright' Carol said quickly putting her purse and all behind the counter an put an apron on.

- 'Beale can we get a little service here!' Phil yelled through the café making everyone look.

- 'What is it with this café these days, where's the service we're real paying customers, come on I want my coffee!' Shirley said. The both of them liked to take the mick out of Ian, treating him like they were more then him.

- 'Real paying customers ey' Ian said with a smile on his face serving Phil and Shirley 'with who's money?'.

- 'Excuse me?' Shirley said hearing Ian's last remark.

- Yes Ian, so you should treat us well yeah' Phil said 'with a little respect'.

- 'Oh respect, looked that up lately Phil, see what it really means, respect?' Ian still had a big smirk on his face.

- 'Look I don't know what you're up to little weasel but I thought we ordered some breakfast now where is it?' Shirley said.

- Talking about weasels Shirley, looked next to you in your bed lately' Ian said.

- 'Now what are you on about?' Phil then said standing up.

Ian just walked back to the counter with a smile on his face he was gonna make Phil squirm a little.

- 'Don't you think Beale's acting a little weird?' Phil said to Shirley.

- 'Have you ever seen him act normal?' Shirley said.

Phil, faked a smile to Shirley and kept an eye on Ian, something was going on.


	108. Chapter 108

_**Sorry for not updating this week that's why i put up an extra long chapter for you!Oh and i said couple chaps back that i would write up to Robbie's birthday and then skip couple of months to put some of the new faces of Walford in but then i was thinking that i do not really stick to all storylines of Eastenders and since its my fic i can do what i want right so thats what i'm gonna do. I might skip some months buit thats only cause i want some nice weather around the square ;) we'll see how it goes. Hope you keep reading!**_

In the afternoon Robbie walked with Peter through Bridgestreet, they've just finished a day of school and were both on their way, Robbie to the club and Peter to help out Jane at the chip shop. On the corner of Bridgestreet and Turpin they stood still.

- 'So you think Ronnie and Roxy talked to Phil yet?' Peter asked as he held Robbie's hand.

- 'I hope they did, cause I'm so done with the whole thing, I mean they can't keep putting the blame on mum until they go see Phil, I mean it's not fair to her now is it, sometimes I think théy might be afraid to face "King Wazzock of Walford" I mean why would they wait so long, I can't imagine mum being afraid of him, maybe Rox" Robbie said putting her arms around Peters waist 'come here you'.

Robbie pulled Peter close and they started kissing. Robbie pulled the back of Peter's shirt up and put her cold hands on his warm back.

- 'Ohh that's cold babe' Peter jumped up a bit.

- 'Yeah that's why I put them in a warm place' Robbie said putting her head against Peter's chest. He always smelled so good Robbie was thinking. For a minute they were holding eachother close and enjoyed their moment.

- 'Oi Robbie!' a familiar voice shook them both up, making them snap out of their daydreaming together. They both turned around to see Jack standing at the entrance of the club watching them.

- 'Jack we're ehm…' Peter said immediately letting go of Robbie, still remembering the day Jack caught them both in his apartment and pushing him up to the wall.

- 'Dad, we were just hold…' Robbie said.

- 'Yeah I can see what you were doing, just say goodbye to Peter come on smartmouth!' Jack said being protective of Robbie.

Robbie gave Peter a quick kiss 'I'll see you on the chat tonight yeah mister'.

- 'Yeah alright, later babe' Peter smiled, gave her a little kiss back and quickly walked over to the chip shop.

- 'Don't have to worry dad, we were doing nothing wrong' Robbie said as she walked into the R&R followed by Jack.

- 'Yeah you think I'm stupid Robbie, get into the office and start your homework ok think you got a lot to catch up on right, I'll be in the V.I.P. room if you need anything ok' Jack said giving Robbie a kiss on the head as she sat down at the desk, then grinned as he walked out of the office.

- 'Where's mum?' Robbie called at Jack making him walk back.

- 'She's getting some stuff for Saturday-night, we're having an 80ties night here so she needed to get some more supplies, she won't be long!' Jack said.

- 'Can I put some music on and do a spin?' Robbie asked 'please daddy, pretty please?' Robbie put on her sweetest most innocent face to convince Jack.

- 'Yeah alright, bút homework first yeah, or I'll get into trouble with your mum' Jack said smiling.

xxxx

In the meantime Ronnie and Roxy were walking over to the Arches. Jack had just made up a little lie about Ronnie getting supplies, he knew she and Roxy needed a word with Phil.

There was music coming from the garage where Phil was working on a car.

Roxy looked around and there seemed to be no one else but Phil, no Ricky, and no Jay who also sometimes helped out after school.

- 'Phil?' Ronnie said as the sisters both walked in.

Phil looked up from the hood of the car he was working on. He looked a bit surprised seeing both his cousins were there to visit him. But Phil was not stupid and was suspecting where they were coming for…probably.

- 'Hey, what can I do for you, what do you want?' Phil asked wiping his forehead.

- 'Ehm, well, there is no easier way saying this but ehm, …we know Phil' Ronnie said straight out, not wanting to make up a whole story around it.

- 'Know what?' Phil asked acting as if he didn't know what they were on about.

- 'We know you let Masood plant that money, my money to be exact, you let him plant it in mum's closet' Roxy said a bit hesitating 'ehm, Robbie knows you and Shirley got my money, and yóu know she knows, then used Masood to make it look like as if mum stole it from me, calling me telling about me about it and then making me check her stuff ofcourse'. Roxy said a bit tough but all because she knew Ronnie could really handle Phil.

- 'Are you on something, are you mucking me, what is this about' Phil said putting the mechanic gear down and putting his hands on his hips.

- 'Oh come on Phil, Robbie overheard you talking to Shirley about it when she came round for Jay and then at my hen-party she also overheard you' Ronnie said 'coincidence…I think not, don't take us for a fool yeah'.

- 'And she saw Masood coming out of the flat also, with you keeping an eye out' Roxy said moving a bit around Ronnie who pulled her arm to make her stand still, it was getting on Ronnie's nerves.

- 'Proof it' Phil said 'you got no proof'.

- 'Phil, you got the housekeys out of my purse the day Ronnie and Jack announced they were going to get married, and then by "coincidence" you found the keys later in the week under one of the chairs in the Vic' Roxy said.

- 'So what does that proof, that I found your keys, go away, I'm too busy for this nonsense' Phil said getting back to work on the car again.

- 'Phil we also know you and mum had an affair, and that you just dumped her when it was getting too hot under your feet' Ronnie said in her calm but threatening voice.

- 'An affair, yeah right, are you serious, with Glenda?' Phil said laughing but knowing he had no way out.

- 'Why don't you just admit it Phil, you were jealous or something and took some of my money, you had an affair with my mum, and now you don't want Shirley to find out, am I right, what if she did ey, find out, Shirley is gonna screw you over more then you have done my mother alright, she's gonna go for your balls, now if you still have them you admit what you did or Shirley finds out?' Roxy said hitting a nerve with Phil mentioning telling Shirley.

- 'What you gonna do ey, you silly mare, you got no prove just that little loudmouth that told you a story, she's 15 a teenager, she makes up stuff, she likes to wind up everyone right, you better keep her in line Ronnie?' Phil said walking up to Roxy who walked up to Ronnie.

- 'Phil , just keep your calm, and she doesn't make up stuff, I mean only to protect herself whenever she's in trouble alright, now listen, we can deal with this the mature way, you admit nicking Roxy's money, and we won't mention anything to Shirley, the police, or get Masood involved' Ronnie said, Phil was not one to get intimidated by anyone but he always had a soft spot for Ronnie who was just like Phil and not seem to be getting impressed by anyone either.

- 'Well, some of it went into the house' Phil then finally admitted.

- 'Well, I tell you what, you let Roxy get half of the Vic back' Ronnie said 'I mean no one has to know ofcourse, yet'.

- 'Are you out of your mind?' Phil reacted 'you think I'm gonna give her half of the Vic'.

- 'Well it's either that or the money back, letting Shirley know, one phonecall to the old bill, and you know Jack has his contacts' Ronnie said like she was doing business.

- 'Just let me think about that, now go I'm really busy' Phil said pinching his eyes at the girls.

- 'You know where we are' Ronnie said as the girls both walked away.

- 'You think he takes us serious Ron?' Roxy whispered.

- 'Well I was Rox,if he doesn't come up with anything we'll go to the police and turn them in, him Shirley and Masood'.

Roxy looked back at Phil still standing there watching his cousins walking away.

Xxxxx

Back at the club Alfie walked into the office. He found Robbie sitting behind the desk working on her homework.

- 'Hiya darling is Jack around?' he asked making Robbie look up.

- 'Hi, he's in the V.I.P. room' Robbie said.

- 'You alright?' Alfie asked walking around the office.

- 'Yeah, I guess' Robbie said 'so ehm how's Kat doing?'

- 'Starting to moan a lot more these days, little mr Moon is in the way' Alfie said with a big smile.

- 'Well not long now then, hopefully then she'll be alright' Robbie said.

- 'Alfie hey, can I help you?' Jack asked as he walked into the office, also keeping his eye on Robbie to see if she was seriously doing her homework.

- 'Ah Jack , well we have a karaoke-night planned Saturday, so all family 's invited ofcourse, fun for everyone, but ehm I wanted to know if I can leave some flyers here maybe' Alfie asked.

- 'Sure, we'll put some on the bar' Jack said.

- 'Ah thanks mate' Alfie said and handed Jack the flyers 'now you finish that and I see you Saturday maybe?'

- 'Yeah' Robbie said spontaneous looking at Jack at the same time for approval 'can we go dad, should be a laugh'.

- 'Yeah we might, but I'm not promising anything yet alright' Jack said winking to Alfie as he left the office.

Xxx

Ronnie came walking out of the kitchen into the livingroom. It was late, Robbie was already sleeping and Jack was sitting on the sofa watching telly. Ronnie snuggled up to him as he put his arm around his wife.

- 'I was thinking about Robbie's birthday-party Jack, we really need to get that sorted, I mean it's next Friday, you have the club free that night right?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah, that I already got taken care off, so we decided on a laptop then right?' Jack asked softly soothing his hand through Ronnie's hair.

- 'Yeah, then Rox can keep the other one upstairs, we have the one from the club we can take home and use right, I want her to have her own' Ronnie said laying her head on Jack shoulder.

- 'What about invitations, I mean who, I mean family, but what about Phil and all, I mean Jay, I'm not really keen on having him here, I don't want a tension all night, it's her party right?' Jack asked.

- 'Jay, no way, I don't want him at my baby's party, I mean they're still avoiding eachother, I don't want him there, and Phil, well no, at this point no I don't want him there, neither him or Shirley, we'll invite Ben, he is not to blame for his fathers actions' Ronnie said 'and we're still waiting on what Phil's gonna do about the money'.

- 'Yeah alright, that's understandable right, so classmates maybe, I mean most of the kids here are in a way related already, Kat and Alfie, she likes them, ehm, she wouldn't want to have a party at the club where there's just 3 people there' Jack said.

- 'What are you suggesting then daddy?' Ronnie sat up and looked smiling at her husband.

- 'We'll invite all her classmates, I mean it is her 16th you know' Jack said smiling a little cheeky.

- 'Are you sure?' Ronnie asked 'I mean we would have to ask Whitney and Lauren first, maybe if there's people she doesn't like'.

- 'I guess yeah, well if you could ask the girls and get invitations ready maybe we can give them to the girls to spread them this week, let's ask first maybe she doesn't want them at her party' Jack said 'I want it to be perfect for her'.

'I'll have Roxy look for a DJ, I mean she might wanna spin herself , Rox I mean, but I also want one before she gets bored' Ronnie said.

- 'So how do you want to get her over to the club then?' Jack asked laying down holding on to Ronnie making her lay down too.

- 'Well we could say we're going to have dinner at Fargo's or the Arghee Barghee, I mean whatever she wants to eat, and then have mum, Roxy and Amy there, or maybe we could ask Dot to babysit Amy for the night, I would ask Christian and Sy but Robbie would probably have them over also, Roxy will, so then after we could walk home and then we walk by the club and ask if she wants to get in for just one drink maybe, you know "for her 16th" something like that, or yóu could get a phonecall and we have to get to the club, I have to admit, she's not 5 anymore Jack, I can't fool her like I used to, she's gonna sense something's going on, we don't call her smartass for nothing, I mean we could still plan a surprise-party for Roxy easily' Ronnie said then looking up when she heard a quick screech coming from Robbie's bedroom.

Ronnie and Jack both sat up and Ronnie immediately walked over to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. She saw Robbie tossing and turning in her bed. She walked over and sat on the bed and gently stroked the top of Robbie's head.

- 'Shhhs, it's alright baby' Ronnie softly whispered. When Robbie still kept babbling a bit Ronnie lay beside her and softly stroked Robbie's back and arms and then put her arms around her and pulled her close.

- 'Mum…' Robbie mumbled 'it's this… where's mum, tell him.. it's Philly mums '.

Ronnie grinned a bit for Robbie's talking about "Philly", obviously her head was still busy with her money scheming cousin and maybe even the affair of him with Glenda.

- 'Shhss it's alright just go to sleep baby, mummy's here, shhhss go to sleep angel' Ronnie said cradling Robbie a little in her arms.

- 'Is she alright then?' Jack whispered as he softly walked into Robbie's room and sat next to Ronnie on the bed.

- 'Nightmare I guess, she's really far to busy in her head with everything, that's what's wrong' Ronnie said 'been here so many times with her, she'll be fine, probably won't remember anything in the morning'.

- 'You want to sleep here tonight then maybe?' Jack asked.

- 'I'll try to get her settled and if that doesn't work I can always sleep here, right?' Ronnie said with one hand soothing Robbie and with the other hand stroking Jack's face for being so caring and concerned with them, always.

- 'Yeah ofcourse, it's all new here, I just want her to have happy dreams here' Jack said smiling' you want me to make you a cup of tea maybe?'

- 'Thanks Jack that would be lovely' Ronnie said as she gave Jack a kiss on the lips.

Xxx

The next morning Robbie woke up when she wanted to turn around in her bed and bumped into someone lying next to her. She opened her eyes and carefully looked who it was. She looked surpised seeing her mum sleeping in her bed next to her.

- 'Mum?' Robbie said leaning over her mum obviously trying to get Ronnie awake.

- 'Morning babygirl' Ronnie said stretching herself and yawning, then opening her eyes giving a loving smile to Robbie.

- 'Why are you in my bed mama' Robbie asked snuggling up to her mum 'oh my days, you did not have a fight already now did ya, you and dad?'

- 'Nooo you doughnut, course not, you were pretty restless last night, you were tossing and turning in your bed and talking, I could see you were dreaming, at some point you sounded a little upset, so I decided to stay with you for a while until you were settled, but ehm…I guess I fell asleep here and your dad tucked us both in I think' Ronnie said.

- 'Well then go and be with him mum, I'm alright' Robbie said pushing Ronnie out a little.

- 'Oi stop it, you need to get ready for last day of school this week smartass, you wanted to close those babyblues again right, have a little ly in, hmm am I right?' Ronnie said smiling.

- 'So ehm, you talked to Phil then mum, I mean, why is it all taking so long?' Robbie then asked suddenly.

- 'It's not that simple Robbie, you know Phil's not the easiest person to talk to, to get through you know what I mean' Ronnie said not wanting Robbie to find out yet that she and Roxy already talked to their cousin but after last night thought she could not use something else to worry about.

- 'But when, I mean, everyday you wait longer is another day that you both still think mum is guilty also' Robbie said putting on a sweater that was laying on her bed.

- 'I know sweetie, but remember what mum told you, it's not for you to worry about anymore yeah, and we'll handle Phil ok, you got to school and just be a kid alright, not worry about all this grown up stuff' Ronnie said trying to get Robbie to stop talking about it.

- 'Yeah but…' Robbie said but then the door opened and Jack peeked around the door.

- 'Morning girls' he said 'tea, coffee?'

- 'Morning dad, can I have some tea please' Robbie asked looking at her mum feeling like she wasn't finished talking yet.

- 'Yeah come on peanut, Glenda's here too…already' Jack said giving Ronnie some looks.

- 'Is she going to do that every morning?' Ronnie asked giving the same looks back at Jack.

- 'Oooi shuss mummy' Robbie said covering Ronnie's mouth with her hand, then hopped out of bed and walked out of her room 'morning mum' she said as she saw Glenda pouring herself some coffee in the kitchen.

- 'Well goodmorning my little one, how did you sleep last night? 'Glenda asked giving Robbie a smile.

- 'Well, apparently I had some nightmare, mum stayed with me last night, kinda ruined mum and dad's loveydovey time, if you know what I mean?' Robbie said winking a little cheeky at Glenda.

- 'No, not really, what's that then?' Glenda tried to say serious, taking the mick.

- 'Yeah right,I could give some examples like when you and Ph…' Robbie said.

- 'Shuss you' Glenda said raising her eyebrows 'tell you what, go take a quick shower, get dressed for school and I'll take you to the café for breakfast yeah, so Jack and Ronnie can have some alone time, what do you say kiddo?' Glenda put her arm around Robbie and gave her a cuddle and a kiss on the head.

- 'Alright, I'll be ready as fast as I can yeah, can you make me some tea then maybe mum?' Robbie asked.

- 'Sure' Glenda said as Ronnie and Jack walked into the kitchen 'I'm taking her for breakfast, so you can enjoy a little breakfast together at home'.

- 'You don't have to do that mum' Ronnie said 'we'll have time after she gets to school'.

- 'Thank you Glenda, she likes that yeah' Jack said looking at Ronnie smiling 'she loves to eat out'.

- 'Alright then, let me make her some lunch for school then yeah' Ronnie said 'was Rox up yet?'

- 'Yeah she was feeding Amy and getting her ready for nursery today' Glenda said taking a sip from her coffee.


	109. Chapter 109

**Thanks for reviewing always such a pleasure to read them all ;)**

Glenda and Robbie walked into the cafe and ordered some breakfast with Ian. Ian smiled at Glenda which was more of a typical Ian-smirk.

Robbie looked around noticing Phil and Shirley sitting at one of the tables having coffee. Robbie could see, from the eyecontact Shirley made to Phil, that she warned him that the two of them just had walked in. Robbie just rolled her eyes when Phil turned his head quickly and gave Robbie a quick smile.

- 'What are you so cheery about?' Glenda asked Ian handing him some money.

- 'Let just say I'm having a very good morning Glenda, specially with all you Mitchell-clan about' Ian said' seeing you need me to feed your hunger.

- ''Yeah like dream on, and I am a Branning now remember!' Robbie said walking away and getting her and Glenda a seat in the back of the café.

- 'Yeah that sounds so much better, much better breed they are right?' Ian said sarcastically.

- 'Oi better watch that tongue of yours Ian, that's one of my "breed" you're talking about yeah!' Glenda said giving Ian a strict look then taking the plates and walking over to the table Robbie was sitting on.

- 'Look at them mum, I can't stand it anymore, any day longer I have to watch them looking like they're the Charles and Camilla of this dump called Walford, all cause of Roxy's money' Robbie said grabbing a piece of bacon from her plate.

Then Roxy also walked into the café, looking around, also noticing her cousin and Shirley there.

- 'Can I have a coffee and a bacon sarnie please Ian' Roxy said tapping her fingers on the counter looking around also noticing her mother and sister sitting in the back.

Ian handed Roxy her order while she gave him some money.

- 'Ta' Roxy said walking to the back-table joining Glenda and Robbie.

- 'Where's Amy?' Robbie asked.

- 'Nursery' Roxy said 'so ehm shouldn't you be off to school then?'

- 'Ehm, gotta finish my plate if that's alright with you yeah Queen Roxy thank you!' Robbie said chewing her eggs with her mouth open facing Roxy, simply just to wind her sister up.

- 'Stop it, you are disgusting Robbie, stop!' Roxy said pushing her sisters face away with her hand.

- 'So are you gonna be eating at home tonight then darling, cause I could cook us something, I will get some groceries when I finish from the bookies yeah' Glenda asked Roxy.

- 'I will let you know today yeah, not sure yet' Roxy said giving her mum a quick smile.

- 'She means, that she's still not sure if you taken her money mum, they're still waiting for an appointment with "scary" Phil, I'm right am I Rox?' Robbie said thinking it was because of Roxy not believing Glenda yet.

- 'Oi will you shut that gob of yours, gonna slap you one in a minute, now eat and get to school yeah!' Roxy said not In a friendly way knowing what Robbie was on about, not wanting to start a scene.

- 'Why don't you just get over there Rox and tell him, tell him with Shirley there, you don't have to be scared of him, if you tell him he's been having mum on the side she'll skin him alive for ya' Robbie said trying to dare Roxy to go and see their cousin.

- 'Excuse me madam, "on the side"?' Glenda said a little offended.

- 'I'm not scared, now one more word out of that mouth of yours and I'm gonna stuff your breakfast down your throat alright, mum make her shut up please!' Roxy said sighing deeply trying to keep herself calm with Robbie.

- 'Just finish your breakfast missy and then off to school yeah' Glenda said convincing, making Robbie finish drinking tea and eat the last piece of toast.

- 'Done, happy you nitwit?' Robbie said standing up provoking her older sister again.

- 'Robbie that's enough, stop winding your sister up!' Glenda said warning her youngest, as Roxy gave Robbie a slap on her bum while she got up 'get your bag, give mummy a kiss and go and have a good day at school yeah'.

Robbie grabbed her bag, gave Glenda a quick kiss on the cheek and leaned over to Roxy 'thís is not my fault alright, yóu can fix this so do it, otherwise I will, I will not have you put the blame on mum cause you and Ronnie are to scared to face Phil alright!' Robbie gave Roxy a little nudge and walked away.

Roxy put her head on the table and sighed again 'I could wring her neck for talking to me like that…but she is right, only thing she doesn't know is that we already talked to Phil'.

- 'You did, really, when?' Glenda said moving her head closer to her daughter's so they could talk without having everyone listening in.

- 'Yesterday, we just don't want her to worry about it anymore, you know, just like you told her' Roxy said.

- 'Yeah I can see that's really working out, she won't give up on it that's for sure' Glenda said' maybe you two should sit her down tonight and tell her before it starts to get out of hand, all she needs is just a little push more and she's going to blow, so ehm…what did you tell him then?'.

- ' Ronnie made a proposal to him, she told him to give half the Vic to me then we won't go to the police and Shirley and all' Roxy said 'just hope he goes for it, I mean Ronnie was pretty convincing'.

- 'A proposal? You gave him a choice? and time to think then?' Glenda asked surprised 'after all he has done'.

- 'It's Phil mum, it's either this or not seeing any of my money back probably, Phil has a lot of contacts that will get him out of anything,' Roxy said turning her head to Phil and Shirley and watched them eat and grin at eachother..

Xxx

When Robbie walked out of the café, she walked over to the square to pick up Peter. As she got to the corner of Bridgestreet and the square she saw Abi standing outside nr 55 talking to … Jay?

- ' Abs?' she called over making Abi look around shocked by Robbie storming up to them.

- 'Are you alright, is he bothering you?' Robbie asked Abi ignoring Jay.

- 'Robbie I ehm…we ehm…' Abi stuttered a bit.

- 'It's alright Abs' Jay said putting his hand on Abi's shoulder for comfort' look Robbie I'm really sorry for what I did back then, I was ehm, I was way out of line, I shouldn't have come on to you like that, trying to force you and…well i don't know what was wrong with me, I've been acting like ehm….'

Robbie was looking furious at Jay first then looked a little surprised for Jay talking like this, honest.

- 'Like what…like a prick' Robbie said.

- 'Yes but he's changed now Robbie, he's not like that anymore, right Jay' Abi said trying to cover for Jay.

- 'Abi shuss' Robbie said 'what happened Jay, why the sudden turn, I mean how you reacted with me back then, well that wasn't really you, I know that, but I'm wondering where that "Jay" came from, and I'm afraid that one day this 'Jay" will come back with Abi' Robbie said kind of as a warning at the same time.

- 'It won't, I ehm…well I love Abi, I won't do anything to hurt her' Jay said 'and I know you probably won't believe me but I'm honest with you alright'.

- 'Does your dad know about him Abi?' Robbie asked her cousin pointing at Jay's as if he was a piece of trash about to be thrown out.

- 'Well he ehm..' Abi stuttered again.

- 'So you didn't tell him then, well don't wanna be in your shoes when he finds out about you and him' Robbie said.

- 'But you won't tell him right?' Abi asked looking a little worried.

- 'That's all to Jay, if I hear that he might have just mistreated you in any way, I deal with him, you hear that Jay, and then I'm gonna let Max finish off what's left of you yeah' Robbie said when she heard Peter calling for her.

- 'What's going on, was he bothering you?' Peter said as he walked up to Robbie.

- 'No, he and Abi are seeing eachother, obviously, can you believe it, he told me that he was sorry for his recent behavior, I just warned him to better not hurt Abi or I'll come for him' Robbie said grabbing Peter's hand but still keeping her eye on Abi and Jay.

- 'Common babe last day today before the weekend just think of that' Peter said trying to distract Robbie and go to school.

- 'Yeah and I'm not gonna make a long day of it mister, I know that already' Robbie said cheeky.

- 'You're not going to bunk off again now are you' Peter asked a little worried.

- 'Don't look so worried mr Beale, miss Bell is not in school today so, why should I then ey' Robbie said 'well I promise you to stay just till lunch alright, if the lessons don't get too boring'.

- 'Already know the answer to that one' Peter said looking at Robbie who was smiling cheekily.


	110. Chapter 110

_Phil(Mobile)_

_Can you meet me at the Arches? _

_Received 10:14_

Ronnie put her phone down and starred through the blinds of the flat, looking across the square, dressed just in one of Jack's shirts. She bit her lip and turned her head looking at Jack, who was just dressed in his boxers, drinking a glass of water, standing against the kitchensink starring at his sexy wife.

- 'Who is it from?' Jack asked.

- 'Phil…he wants to see Roxy and me like right now' Ronnie said walking up to Jack and putting her head on his bare chest.

- 'You want me to come with you and Roxy?' Jack asked stroking Ronnie's hair back.

- 'No, it might make him get jumpy, I don't want to irritate Phil' Ronnie said' I just hope he'll accept our proposition not turn it down cause he sees you, I mean you've never really been the best of friends now were you?'

- 'Alright, well go take a shower and go get it over with, see what he wants, hopefully he agrees on your terms and it'll be all over, i want my daughter to have nothing to worry about anymore and have sweet dreams again and want my wife in my own bed' Jack winked at Ronnie.

- 'Aw sweety, but you're right, I'm glad to tell Robbie mum's alright, I kinda feel like I owe her a big apology for not believing her straight away' Ronnie said.

- 'Who Glenda or Robbie' Jack asked.

- 'Both I think' Ronnie said' I mean I wanted to believe Robbie ofcourse, I just thought it was mum putting stories in her head you know…. alright, I ehm gonna give Rox a call then shower'.

- 'You want company?' Jack asked with a little glance in his eyes.

- 'Ehm yes…need someone to dry me off after now don't I ' Ronnie smiled, took Jack's hand and walked him to the bathroom.

Xxxx

Robbie and Peter were just sitting outside the park at the little pond that was there. They were sitting on a bench and were throwing little pieces of gravel into the water.

- 'Did you hear that there's karaoke-night at the Vic tomorrow?' Robbie asked Peter keeping her eyes on the water.

- 'Yeah, think Jane is gonna embarrass me then, she has been talking about it all week' Peter said putting his arm around Robbie.

- 'Don't know if we're gonna be there but now I want to be there, oh my god Jane, is she any good?' Robbie said letting her head rest on Peters chest.

- ' Mmm if you think Heather has the same voice as George Michael, well yeah then she's really good 'Peter said 'hope we won't be an embarrassment if we would ever have any kids'.

- 'Kids?' Robbie sat up again a little shocked to hear Peter talking about something that obviously hadn't crossed her mind yet.

- 'I don't mean now ofcourse, you know when we're as old as them, something like that, did I scare you' Peter said.

- 'Yeah I mean kids, pff want to party first, and take vacations alone, just you and me, and a carrier ofcourse, maybe I can take over the R&R' Robbie said.

- 'Yeah ofcourse, first see how this all turns out, you and me' Peter said pulling Robbie close.

- 'And what do you mean by that?' Robbie asked sitting up again.

- 'Shhs I'm just saying, it's not something I'm thinking about, but you never know what's gonna happen Robbie, I mean a year from now, I don't know, anything can happen' Peter said trying to convince Robbie that he was not seriously thinking of splitting up but just talking reality.

- 'You've got a great way of ruining my happy moment' Robbie said looking a bit offended by Peter's look on reality.

- 'I thought all Mitchells ánd Brannings are pretty secure of themselves' Peter said.

- 'Yeah and I thought you weren't anything like your father, you really know how to…'Robbie pouted.

Peter pushed Robbie down to the cold grass and started kissing her. Robbie immediately put her arms around Peter and he pulled her up while she had her legs around his waist and her lips glued to his.

Xxx

- 'So did he say anything?' Roxy said to Ronnie as they were on their way to see Phil.

- 'He texted me Rox, just to come and see him that's all' Ronnie said 'now let him and me talk yeah, stay calm if it's not what we want to hear ok?'.

- 'Yeah yeah ' Roxy said knowing her sister was more stronger with words then herself.

As they arrived at the garage, they both took deep breaths and opened the door since it was closed.

- 'Phil?' Ronnie said as she peeked around the door.

- 'Yeah come in' Phil said then walking up to the girls and locking the door behind them.

The girls were both looking at eachother for Phil locking the door.

- 'Just incase yeah, don't want Shirley or anyone else turning up unexpected' Phil said.

Roxy gave Phil a quick smile.

- 'So?' Ronnie said 'have you thought about it then?'

- 'Yeah, ehm there's only one thing, I'm alright with giving half of the Vic up, but only to you Ron, don't get me wrong Rox but ehm your sister is more the business type yeah, I can't afford to let you make any mistakes ' Phil said with a little smirk on his face.

- 'What?' Ronnie said not expecting this offer 'what about Roxy's money, this is not what we talked about Phil'.

- 'We didn't talk about anything Ronnie, you just said what you wanted and I said I would think about it alright' Phil said 'and ofcourse I've been thinking about Roxy's money, ehm, I will pay her some money back'.

- 'Some?' Roxy said 'are you kidding me Phil, Ron?'

- 'Half of the Vic and first 6 months of income from it are Roxy's 'Ronnie said in a calm voice.

Phil started to laugh 'see that's what I mean Roxy, you could've not have come up with that right'.

- 'So?' Ronnie asked still serious not distracted from what Phil just said.

Phil sighed and scratched his forehead looking at both his cousins for a minute without saying anything . Ronnie stayed calm and Roxy, getting nervous from Phil being so silent, started biting her nails.

- 'Alright, I ehm, I will tell Shirley about this ofcourse, I can't just do this behind her back but you've got to keep your mouths shut about the whole Glenda stuff yeah, that's over, I wanna be with Shirley' Phil said pointing out with his finger that he was serious about them keeping it quiet.

- 'Yeah alright' Ronnie said 'could you make some paper up with Ritchie maybe, I mean we're not gonna just do it on your word alright'.

Phil's eyes sparkled, although he was caught with nicking his cousins money he could laugh about it and felt sort of proud of Ronnie's smart business side and to not just trust him simply cause they were family 'yeah I'll give her a call'.

- 'Alright Phil, it was a pleasure doing business with you' Ronnie said with a little grin then put her arm around Roxy and took her out of the garage.

- 'You really think we did alright?' Roxy asked a little uncertain, she felt like she had been there but didn't know for what, even if it was all about her money that was stolen it seemed like the deal was all about Ronnie and Phil and felt like nothing to do with her.

- 'What do you think Rox, just let me handle it, we're gonna make sure the Vic is gonna be packed every weekend and all, 6 months, you'll get more then he got from you believe me I'll make sure of it, I'll take care of you baby, don't you worry!' Ronnie said giving her sister a kiss on the head.

- 'Thanks, I guess' Roxy said.

- 'What?' Ronnie asked feeling something was obviously still bothering her younger sister.

- 'Well you and Phil making some deal between the two of you when it's all about him nicking my money' Roxy said looking a little frustrated.

- 'Rox, hé nicked your money alright, not me, I would never do that to you, you're my little sister and I'm gonna make sure he's gonna be sorry for ever stealing from his cousin alright' Ronnie said' but we first have to make sure that he comes up with those papers and as soon as they're signed you'll be fine kiddo, I promise you!'.

- 'What would I do without you ey' Roxy said putting her arms around big sister.

- 'Come on I need to talk to Jack about this and we need to tell Robbie about it, she can never mention the affair to anyone, and mum ofcourse' Ronnie said.


	111. Chapter 111

When Ronnie and Roxy walked into the flat Jack was sitting at the kitchen table behind the laptop.

- 'Wow babe are you cooking here, smells very nice?' Ronnie asked smelling all kinds of foods.

- 'Playing perfect hubby Jack, or do you have something to make up to her' Roxy said hanging on the kitchen bartable.

- 'Oh he did that already this morning Rox' Ronnie said laughing making Roxy laugh and Jack blush.

- 'Oi, shuss you that's private yeah' Jack said giving Ronnie a little playful slap on her arm.

- 'So tell him Ron' Roxy said sort of excited for the both of them and the deal with Phil .

- 'Tell me what, ow, how did your talk with Phil go?' Jack said walking up to the fridge to get something to drink for the girls.

- 'He wants mé to have half of the Vic and…' Ronnie started.

- 'You.., what, I thought that this was about Roxy' Jack said.

- 'Yeah well apparently I'm really the dumb blond in Phil's eyes Jack_, thank you very much you moron of a cousin who nicked mý money_, so he thinks Ron is more the business woman, well ofcourse I got to admit he's right about that, but ehm, Ronnie here told him ok if the first 6 months of income of the Vic are going into my pocket as a pay off, pretty smart woman ey my sister, my big sister' Roxy said as she put her arms around Ronnie who was smiling with all of the compliments.

- 'That's very clever of you _brainy_' Jack said giving Ronnie a kiss being proud of her smart business-side he knew so well.

Then the door opened and Robbie walked in throwing her bag in a corner.

- 'Hey baby,and how was your day?' Ronnie asked.

- 'You know how it is, same boring stuff as everyday' Robbie said grabbing a banana from the fruitbasket.

- 'Ehm …I don't want want that bag in here alright go and put it in your room yeah don't want anyone to trip on it' Ronnie said pointing at the bag.

- 'Yeah, will do that in a minute ok' Robbie said 'so what's that smell mum, what are you cooking?'

- 'Ehm, that's your dad babe, he's doing the cooking tonight for us' Ronnie said winking at Jack.

- 'Is _she_ gonna be eating here too?' Robbie said pointing to Roxy.

- 'Excuse me?' Roxy said '"_she_" happens to be your favorite sister yeah'.

- 'Robbie?' Ronnie asked, raising her eyebrow, hands on her hips, wanting Robbie to explain what this behavior was for.

- 'Oh my bad, I forgot how tiny that brain of yours is Roxanne, ehm that's your name remember, so you probably also don't remember being an ass to me this morning, wanting me out of the way cause you were afraid to talk to Godfather Phil' Robbie said making all moves with her arms to express how small she thought Roxy's brain was.

- 'Oi, that's enough Robbie!' Jack warned telling Robbie off, knowing she and Roxy could really wind eachother up, he was not having it, he knew all to well how these little games between them could turn into little screaming wars, he had seen it way too many times already.

Roxy made eyecontact with Ronnie making clear it was now time to tell Robbie.

- 'Ehm we talked to Phil already sweety, and we made a deal with him alright, ehm we know mum didn't steel Roxy's money, and…well , I'm really sorry we didn't take your word for it right away, I should have known better then to doubt you at first, I mean I know you wouldn't lie to us about something like that, but I thought that maybe mum made you believe her with some story she told you, just to protect herself' Ronnie said sitting down with Robbie.

- 'And I'm sorry too Pix, also for me making you leave the café this morning I just didn't want you to cause a scene with Phil and Shirley there, and ehm listen…for what you just said to me, _you bigmouth_, you're gonna be sweeping a week for free at the salon yeah' Roxy said with a little smile but also giving Robbie a serious look.

- 'Pff, we'll see, so did you talk to mum yet then, I ehm..i rather have you tell her your apologies?' Robbie said to both Ronnie and Roxy.

- 'Ehm no, we just got in ourselves, and mum is still at the bookies' Ronnie said.

- 'So what's the deal with cracky then?' Robbie asked taking a sip of Ronnie's drink.

Ronnie gave Jack, who was chuckling, a look for Robbie talking the way she did about Phil. She didn't like Robbie mouthing people off like that, no one, not even Phil, for whatever he did.

- 'Well Phil will sign over half of the Vic to Ronnie and then I will get the first 6 months of income from it' Roxy said sitting down on a barstool.

- 'Half of the Vic, what about Kat and Alfie, I mean are the two of you gonna work behind the bar again, fire them, are we gonna move back to the Vic again? ' Robbie asked looking confused.

- 'No, of course not we stay here now, and I'm far too busy with you little troublemaker, you ánd your dad, the club, that's enough for me, I will be just in the background, maybe run a night when Kat and Alfie want a night off, nothing changes for them' Ronnie said assuring Robbie's worries.

- 'Hmm ok, so what about mum, did he admit that too?' Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah, about that, ehm, he's going to tell Shirley about the Vic and the money deal and all but ehm, he's not gonna tell her about mum, and we promised we would never tell, and we want you to keep it to yourself to alright?' Ronnie asked stroking Robbie's back.

- 'Yeah or otherwise we've got a funeral to go to' Roxy smiled.

- 'And that is bad because….?' Robbie said serious .

- 'We're just going to keep it quiet Robbie, and that goes especially for you too alright, is that clear!' Roxy said in a serious way.

- 'Why, he lied, to Shirley, to us, look what he did to mum, and now we've got to be on our toes to not let it slip out, for poor old Phil' Robbie said knowing she already told Peter ofcourse.

- 'Just keep it quiet Robbie, we're going to tell mum the same thing, to just keep it quiet for everyone else's sake' Ronnie said.

- 'It's better Robbie' Jack said in a calm voice 'I mean, no more trouble right'.

- 'No more trouble for who, for Phil again, I can't believe you agree on this with them dad, you know he always get's his way Jack and I'm tired of it, what about mum, what about her feelings' Robbie said' you're all just doing this to please that big fat moody sleezebag'.

- 'Listen to me you pigheaded little girl, just remember that if Shirley finds out she's gonna go after mum alright, maybe think of thát Robbie' Roxy said grabbing Robbie's arm to make sure Robbie understood that this wasn't just about Phil.

- 'That's enough Rox!' Ronnie said telling her sister off 'you understand now do you Robbie?'

Robbie, out of frustration, did what she always did when frustrated with her mum and sister, she walked out of the door.

- 'Robbie!' Jack called after her but they already heard the door slam shut.

Ronnie sighed and looked through the blinds again seeing Robbie walk through the park in the middle of the square.

- 'You want me to go fetch her? ' Roxy asked coming to stand next to Ronnie watching Robbie walking around the little park.

- 'No, just let me…what…stay here Rox, what the hell is she up to now!' Ronnie snapped, then suddenly walking quickly over to the door and walking out in a hurry. Jack moved to the window and looked through the blinds with Roxy. They saw Robbie walking from the park in the middle towards Shirley who was coming from nr 55 walking towards Bridgestreet.

- 'Robbie!' Ronnie shouted as she ran out nr 29. Both Robbie ánd Shirley looked around seeing Ronnie walking over quickly to Robbie 'hey Shirley' Ronnie waved trying to look friendly to the blond moody faced woman.

Shirley stood still for a second seeing Robbie walking directly towards her.

- 'Robbie!' Ronnie shouted again making Robbie finally stop.

- 'What?' Robbie asked irritable.

- 'Looks like you got yourself into some trouble again Robbie' Shirley said with a little grin on her face not assuming Robbie was out to have a word with her, just thinking she was in trouble again which was nothing strange with Robbie. Shirley continued her walk over to Bridgestreet as Ronnie caught up with Robbie. Ronnie grabbed Robbie's arm fierce.

- 'What the hell were you gonna do here ey, you want real trouble then Robin, then have it with me please, you seriously are putting mum in danger with this stupid stubborn reaction, you know what Shirley is capable of, not to speak about Phil if he would hear about it alright, stop acting like this, I understand alright, I really do baby, I know you wanna get Phil for this, we'll get him in another way alright, it might not be the way yóu want to see it but that's the way we're gonna do it, wé decide and not you, you understand?' Ronnie said asked firmly.

Robbie immediately felt her mum being really serious with her.

- ' I want to nail Phil for what he did mum, he always gets his way, with everyone jumping around for him whenever he says go' Robbie said wanting to break free from Ronnie's hands, but Ronnie had always been really strong and there was no way she was gonna let Robbie go.

- 'Nail Phil, are you mad Robin, I'm gonna nail my hand to your bum for talking stupid like you just did, now get yourself inside the house, you're insane playing games like this, playing games with Phil, go on inside!' Ronnie tried to say calmly but her anger was noticeable, making Robbie really understand what she was saying.

Robbie just couldn't help looking angry at Ronnie, she felt humiliated since people were walking by, not understanding that her mum just kept her out of trouble with Phil. Phil just may have been family of Robbie and the girls, but was never to be humiliated or get told home-truths. He would always be seeking revenge, whatever age you were, family or not, you did not cross Phil.

- 'I mean it Robbie, if you don't get into the house now, you can forget about sitting down for a while if you know what I mean' Ronnie said firmly.

Robbie pushed Ronnie's hands away then walked quickly over to nr 29, into the flat and straight to her room slamming her door. Ronnie followed her into the flat.

- 'You seriously think she was going to tell Shirley?' Roxy asked Ronnie as soon as she walked in.

- 'Yes, she said she wanted "to nail Phil" 'Ronnie said sighing deeply again scratching her forehead.

Jack grinned a bit.

- 'You think it's funny Jack?" Ronnie asked serious and a little irritated seeing Jack thinking it was just a laugh.

- 'No I just…you got to admire her courage Ron' Jack said seeing his wife was very annoyed.

- 'She's just a kid Jack, it's not about courage, she's just acting stupid cause she apparently don't realise that Phil isn't just simply going to say sorry, or have a laugh about it later.

- 'She can be a real little pitbull Jack, I mean she was a cute baby until she started teething, she'd bite and would not let go, I still have bitemarks on my body…not kidding, right Ron?' Roxy said.

- 'That's cause the two of you wind eachother up eversince you two layed eyes on eachother' Ronnie said pouring herself some water.

- 'First time mum gave her to me to hold her, after she was born, Jack I'm really not kidding, she made this face, and it got all red, and immediately there was this smell, she pooped that whole nappy full ,as if she had been waiting for 9 months to give that to me' Roxy said smiling.

- 'That's because she had been hearing you "sing" to her for 9 months' Ronnie grinned hearing Roxy telling her story.

Jack also grinned 'So what are we going to do now?'

- 'Just let her stay in her room for a while, let her cool down first' Ronnie said 'I'll talk to her later'.

- 'Maybe you need to let Glenda talk to her, you know let her make clear that she can't tell Shirley anything' Jack said sitting down at the kitchentable.

- 'I think Jack's got a point there Ron' Roxy said 'I mean she is so into protecting mum, maybe mum can work her magic on her, I mean if she would make clear Shirley is not gonna leave anything of her after she finds out…well I think then it will sink in' .

- 'Hmm, you might be right yeah' Ronnie said having to admit, that eventhough she didn't liked it, Jack and Roxy were right, Glenda was maybe the only one to get through to Robbie.


	112. Chapter 112

After Roxy had left the flat to go and pick up Amy from nursery, Ronnie walked over to Robbie's bedroom. It had been quiet in there eversince Robbie had slammed the door shut earlier. Ronnie gave a little knock on the door, then opened it. Robbie lay on the bed with her headphones on. She looked at her mum as she walked into the room. Ronnie gave Robbie a look and started moving her arms trying to make clear she wanted her to take the headphones off.

- 'Dinner is ready in 5 minutes ok' Ronnie said looking round in the bedroom.

- 'I'm not really hungry, I just want to be alone' Robbie said a little moody.

- 'Alone…for what, to think of how you're gonna get even with Phil ?' Ronnie said in a serious tone, a little done with Robbie's stubborn behaviour 'or how you gonna get Shirley off mum when she finds out about the affair, or how you're gonna help mum up the stairs and help feeding her eating through a straw after good old Shirl is done with her'.

- 'Alright mum I get it, but I know if Shirley would do something like that, you wouldn't just let It be right, you would help mum out' Robbie said looking angry at Ronnie '…right, you would not let Shirley get away with it right? '

Ronnie sighed deeply 'no ofcourse not, but I can't watch mum 24/7 now can I Robbie, of course I will have Shirley if she's going after mum, but what if she gets there before me and the damage is already done bigmouth, just think of that, better be safe then sorry right' .

- 'Why does everyone always tip toe around Phil mum, I mean he's our cousin and aunty Peg is always on about being a family and all, but look what he did, he stole Roxy's money, along with Shirley and then he tried to blame mum for it cause he has been having an affair behind Shirley's back, I mean I'm not saying mum is a saint, she shouldn't have been messing with him, especially cause of Shirley' Robbie said sitting up.

- 'You're right, and if aunty Peg would still be here, she would bite his head off ánd mums probably, but she's not' Ronnie said 'I'll promise you we'll get him back with owning half of the Vic ok'.

- 'You think he's gonna come through with that, you think he's gonna keep his word?' Robbie asked.

- 'Hmm, I always will doubt him a little ofcourse but when we get to sign those papers I will have it read by some other lawyer just to be sure ' Ronnie said 'now come on, you're dad made us dinner and we don't want to let it get cold yeah'.

- 'I just want to stay here…I'm not hungry mum' Robbie started pouting.

- 'Well you're gonna eat something, Jack did his best to cook something nice for us, now come on!' Ronnie said strict, grabbing hold of Robbie's arm 'now you can come with me out of free will or I will have to swing you over my shoulder and drag you in'.

Robbie's face turned into a little smile but kept sitting on the bed 'I dare you….Veronica ' she said being cheeky.

Ronnie stood up and In a split second she picked up Robbie and swung her over her shoulder giving little playful slaps on Robbie's bottom walking with her to the kitchen, then put her down.

Xxx

Peter opened the front door as Robbie had gone round to see him after dinner.

- 'Hey what a surprise' Peter said giving Robbie a peck on the cheek 'you alright babe?'

- 'They know it was all Phil, they talked to him, they made a deal with him, but ehm…' Robbie said.

- 'But what, I mean that's good news right that Glenda is not on their "most wanted"-list anymore' Peter asked 'What kind of deal did they make with him?'

- 'Oh mum will get half of the Vic and from that income he's gonna pay Roxy's money back, but ehm… that's not what I wanted to talk about to you' Robbie said 'it's the affair'.

- 'What about it?' Peter asked 'it's over right?'

- 'Oh yeah, but ehm, we shouldn't be talking about it anymore, I mean that's what mum and Roxy keep saying, it's what they promised Phil, that Shirley can never find out or ehm… well they're afraid Shirley will get back at Glenda for it, I mean she would probably dump Phil for it and yell at him maybe, never trust him anymore but she would skin mum for it, rip her head off' Robbie said putting her head on Peter chest wanting his comfort. Peter put his arms around Robbie tightly.

- 'I won't say a word..to anyone' Peter said' if..' They both looked up as they heard something, something that sounded like the floor screeching a little.

- 'Dad?' Peter called to see if he got any response 'Luce?'

There was nothing, Peter walked into the house, just to be sure, and looked around the door to see if he saw someone, but no one was there. He walked back to Robbie at the door.

- 'I ehm…I got to get back home, so do you know if you're going to be at the Vic tomorrow night then?' Robbie asked 'Roxy has me working all day tomorrow so I have no time to see you before the Vic, I mean if you're coming ofcourse'.

- 'Yeah I'll be there, you know Jane and all, so ehm what did you do now, did they find out you bunked?' Peter asked smiling at his cheeky girlfriend.

- 'Not yet anyway, no I ehm kinda badmouthed her this morning, so…, and well I really like it there anyway, it's not really a punishment for me as she probably thinks it is, but I keep moaning to her about it to make her believe I hate it' Robbie said smiling. They both laughed.

- 'Alright I'll see you at the Vic then, we'll text yeah' Peter said as they gave eachother a loving kiss, then said goodbye to eachother and Robbie walked home quickly.

Xxx

The next morning Ronnie woke Robbie up.

- 'Mum, it's freaking Saturday and I don't have to be at the Salon for another couple of hours ok!' Robbie said crawling under her duvet.

- 'Mum wants you to come upstairs, she's making you breakfast, together with Roxy and Amy, your dad and I have to go out and run some errands, so come on chop chop!' Ronnie said with her arms folded.

- 'Do I have too mummy, I'll grab me some toast yeah' Robbie said thinking this was over and done with.

- 'Eh no you won't, you will go upstairs, and a proper breakfast is gonna go into that tiny body of yours baby, especially if you're gonna be at the Salon all day' Ronnie said strict.

- 'Rox is not gonna let me starve but you can just give me some dosh maybe yeah, mum please stop your moaning alright and go, I will be up in a minute!' Robbie said putting her head under her pillow as if she wouldn't hear Ronnie talking to her anymore.

Ronnie walked up to the bed and pulled the duvet off 'Out now Robbie!'

Robbie moved a little and then sat up 'you're no fun anymore since you got married, you're taking it way too serious, breath a little yeah' Robbie said and got up off the bed.

Ronnie grinned as Robbie grabbed her hoodie and put it on.

- 'That's a pretty big mouth for such a little girl' Ronnie teased pinching Robbie a little while leading her out of the bedroom.

- 'Funny haha you're a comedian now ey mum, so seriously where are you two off too anyway?' Robbie asked 'can I come?'

- 'Just some errands for the club peanut alright, now you run upstairs yeah Glenda's waiting for you 'Jack said still sitting on the sofa.

- 'I'll see you later yeah babygirl ' Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss and not letting her go before receiving a big hug at the least.

- 'Are we going to the Vic tonight mum, for the karaoke night, it's gonna be a right laugh right dad?' Robbie said looking at Jack.

- 'Yeah we'll go overthere, Rox and mum will be there too' Ronnie said 'we have to go to the club after but then you can go home with mum alright'

- 'Mum, I can be here by myself alright, I'm almost 16 remember' Robbie said feeling quite embarrassed feeling like Ronnie kept treating her like a baby all the time.

- 'Yeah don't remind me please, but ehm that's it alright, end off discussion' Ronnie said kissing Robbie on the head 'now hurry up, mum will be waiting for you'.

Robbie walked up the stairs and was greeted by her little niece who wanted to be picked up immediately.

- 'Hey gorge' Robbie said to Amy, giving her a kiss, as Amy's little arms were almost choking Robbie from squeezing so hard 'Oi you wanna let me breath a little shortcakes, where's mummy?'

- 'Morning little one' Glenda said as she was setting the table for breakfast 'your sister is still in bed, you can wake her up if you want, breakfast is about ready'.

- 'Oh yeah we want that right Ames, come on let's go wake up mummy ' Robbie smiled at her niece while walking over to Roxy's room.

- Mummy!' Amy shouted as Robbie planted her on her mums bed.

- 'Pff you really had to do that Robbie?' Roxy asked as she was opening her eyes slowly.

- 'Mum woke me up to have breakfast here so now it's your turn to wake up, come on moody Mitchell out with that big fat a…' Robbie started as she received a pillow in her face by Roxy. Amy started laughing out loud as in her eyes her mummy and auntie were acting silly. Robbie grabbed the pillow and sat down on Roxy then slammed the pillow back at her.

- 'Alright alright out with the two of you, come on darling' Glenda said picking Amy up 'breakfast is ready come on girls'.

Robbie gave Roxy a little nudge while Roxy grabbed Robbie by the arms and pulled her back to the bed and sat down on her little sister instead.

- 'Now who's boss ey cheeky? ' Roxy asked pinching Robbie's cheeks 'say "_you're the greatest sister Roxy and I love you so so much_" .

- 'Keep dreaming '_You're a pest as a sister and you smell so so so much Roxanne!'_ Robbie said making Roxy punch her on the arm.

- 'No that's not what I wanted to hear brat, come on "_have mercy Roxy_" Roxy said smiling very cheeky.

Robbie pinched Roxy on the arm making Roxy scream cause it was a mean pinch 'Ah you little…'.

Glenda then entered the room again 'now you two better be at that table in 3 seconds before I start handing out some!'

The girls both looked at eachother and started laughing 'come on Pix' Roxy said to Robbie.

xxx

After breakfast Roxy went to get Amy dressed and then was going to take her over to let her stay at Christians. Robbie was still upstairs with Glenda, as she was watching some telly while Glenda made her another cup of tea.

- 'So ehm ' Glenda said 'I wanted to have a word with you little one'.

- 'Oh yeah, about what?' Robbie said glued to the telly.

Glenda grabbed the remote and clicked it off.

- 'What did you do that for?' Robbie said.

- 'Cause I need your full attention darling' Glenda said sitting next to her youngest daughter.

- 'Ow god what now, am I in trouble or what?' Robbie said standing up.

- 'Come here and sit down please, you're not in trouble…well obviously not something I know about anyway' Glenda said making Robbie sit next to her again.

- 'Ow now I know, it's the whole Phil thing again right?' Robbie asked 'it's mum right, she is gonna make you talk to me so that I will keep my mouth shut to Phil or Shirley right'.

- 'We can't fool you ey, you're my smart little one you are, right' Glenda smiled seeing that nothing went passed her youngest eventhough she was still 15 'but ehm, yeah you're right, we don't want you talking your mouth off to Phil or Shirley, specially Shirley ofcourse, I admit it was stupid to begin something in the first place with Phil but well…that happened, I can't turn that back anymore but she doesn't know and we want to keep it that way, Shirley's like an animal gone wild you know'.

- 'I know, I just can't stand the fact that it's all looking like Phil is getting away with it, and I hate it! ' Robbie said.

- 'Well..yeah I guess you're right about that, but Ronnie's is not stupid darling, she'll make him pay when she gets half of the Vic, I mean to be honest I don't understand how he came up with it, I mean I get the Roxy part, a little, but he knows Ronnie is very businesssmart and she's not one to let go easily, so I don't get it why he picked her to take half of the Vic, I don't understand it at all why he would risk that' Glenda said.

- 'Well maybe that's cause Phil thinks he's as smart but he isn't, he might be tough but that's just about it' Robbie said.

- 'Yeah so you're going to keep quiet about it?' Glenda said raising her eyebrow to Robbie.

- 'Hmm' Robbie said suddenly feeling almost guilty for mentioning it already to Peter, ofcourse she knew Peter was as good as gold and wouldn't talk his mouth of to anybody.

- 'What?' Glenda asked, Robbie's face gave away that something was obviously up with her.

- 'I ehm, well when mum and dad were at Paris, and you and Rox were kinda doing your own thing, I saw you with Phil and all and kinda mentioned it to Peter….but he's the only one who knows, I swear mum, and I know he won't tell anybody, honest, and I told him last night that we wouldn't talk about it anymore, or mention it!' Robbie said feeling really bad about it.

Glenda sighed.

- 'Well I understand you told somebody, I mean I can see you were probably wondering what was going on' Glenda said 'just let us hope that's it, that no one else will '.

- 'I ehm, I've got to get dressed otherwise I got Roxy on my case all day, just want her to have the satisfaction of bossing me around, well let her believe I'm under the impression anyway 'Robbie said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Smartypants' Glenda said pinching one of Robbie's cheeks 'so ehm, karaoke tonight then?'

- 'Yeah, Jane is going to sing, Pete said she's been driving them all crazy all week, glad I don't have to be scared for that, mum won't sing anything, well only with Roxy maybe…when they're not to be seen by anyone else hopefully, and Roxy would if she had a lot to drink maybe' Robbie said looking at Glenda's face 'Ow my god mum, that face, don't tell me you're up for it? ' Robbie put her head in her hands already feeling the total embarrassment with her friends and family there.

- 'Well I can sing some tunes kiddo' Glenda said putting her arm around Robbie for comfort 'but I will try to keep myself in tonight yeah, otherwise you won't go home with me'.

- 'Yeah about that' Robbie said looking up to her mum 'I'm not gonna come home with yo…' Robbie looked into Glenda's eye's, who was obviously looking forward to having Robbie over for the night 'ehm since I'm not gonna go home with mum tonight, cause I can stay here right, I mean sleep over, here?' Robbie still felt it was like Glenda would be babysitting her tonight, but she also felt sorry for her mum with the whole Shirley thing and Glenda didn't seem so bad, she wasn't like other mums of friends at school, the boring ones, with Glenda it was obvious that you could never expect the expected.

- 'Yes, we'll have a fun evening at the Vic and then we'll go home, maybe watch a little bit of dvd or something, and you can sleep in mummy's bed or Roxy's what you want yeah? ' Glenda said stroking her hand across Robbie's face 'now go get your shower and get ready to have Roxy on your case all day '.


	113. Chapter 113

The Vic was pretty packed with everyone coming out for karaoke night. Eventhough many people seemed to think karaoke was a little bit of cheap entertainment, and many said no at first when asked to sing a tune, after a couple of drinks the microphone was working overtime and so did Alfie and Kat, who were glad to have extra hands with Ryan and Tracey to help out.

- 'Jacky boy, what can I get you?' Alfie said, putting up a smile as Jack waved to him to help him out with some drinks.

- 'Two G&T's, orange juice, a vodka coke with ice in it, oh and I'll have a Lager please' Jack said 'great night right Alfie'.

- 'Yeah this is how it should be every week' Alfie said' so you're gonna sing us a song then Jack?'

- 'Better not, you want to keep a packed pub Alfie' Jack smiled' I ehm, we have to be at the club tonight, we have a private party there'.

- 'We, you mean you and Ronnie then, not taking the rest with ya right?' Alfie asked again.

- 'No just me and Ron, the girls are gonna stay here' Jack said.

- 'Dad, you got my drink, I'm gonna sit overthere with the girls and Peter' Robbie said as she had walked up to the bar wondering what Jack took so long.

- 'Here you go darling' Alfie said handing Robbie the orange juice 'you going to sing some tunes tonight then Robbie? '

- 'Nah, this is just a right laugh, these people crack me up so bad' Robbie said pointing at someone who was obviously singing out of tune.

- 'You better behave yourself tonight yeah, gonna have uncle Alfie and auntie Kat here to keep an eye on you peanut' Jack joked pinching Robbie's nose.

- 'Keep an eye on that one?' Kat said as she joined Alfie 'then I'll have to neglect my punters like all night'.

They all laughed and Robbie took her drink and walked away sighing.

- Just juice Robbie? ' Lauren asked a little cheeky.

Robbie smiled 'what are you up to "cous" she asked as she sat down next to Peter and Whitney.

- 'Well, I brought my own little friend here, mister Jacky D, I got it from my dad's house' Lauren said secretly showing a little bottle of Whisky, hidden in the shoulderbag she was carrying.

- 'You cheek!' Whitney said 'oh this night couldn't get any better'.

- 'Oh yes it can' Peter said making the group look at Abi and Jay walking in, Abi looking a little nervous bringing Jay over. They first walked over to Tanya and Gregg who were on the other side of the bar.

- 'Great!' Robbie said.

- 'Alright, just keep your calm yeah' Peter said 'just ignore him, and besides he said sorry so let him prove he was honest about that'.

- 'Alright "dad" 'Robbie said 'so what's with Luce then?'

- 'She's not feeling well, been throwing up all day, she looks horrible' Peter said.

- 'Well glad she didn't give it to you then' Robbie said 'Laur can you pour me one' Robbie handed her glass under the table.

Peter looked around and no one really noticed it, he grinned a little about the girls always being a little cheeky.

Xxx

A little later, Glenda came out of the ladiesroom and put the lipstick, she used to put on in there, back in her purse as she walked by Ian.

- 'Hey Glenda' Ian said making her look up.

- 'What do you want?' Glenda immediately asked being suspicious.

- 'Nothing nothing 'Ian said putting his arms up 'I ehm, well I noticed you walking into the ladies, you look ehm, dashing, as always!'

Glenda, always having a soft spot for compliments on her looks, smiled as if she was flattered.

- 'Why thank you mister Beale' Glenda said 'so you do talk sense sometimes'.

- 'Yeah well…'Ian didn't really know what to say as Glenda moved next to him at the bar, he got a little nervous.

- 'Oh I'm sorry did I make you nervous' Glenda said in a smooth way 'just get me a G&T'.

- 'Ehm no ofcourse not…alright, ehm Ryan can I have a G&T mate?' Ian stuttered a bit.

Glenda just grinned a little mischievous.

Ryan got Glenda's drink and put it down, while Ian put some money on the bar.

- 'Cheers' Glenda said to Ian.

Ian smiled.

- 'So where's little Janey then?' Glenda asked while taking a sip of her drink.

- 'Ehm somewhere overthere' Ian was pointing obviously not really interested where his wife was 'she's getting ready to sing I think, been practicing all week for it'.

- 'What about you, you're gonna sing later then?' Glenda asked.

- 'No, not really my thing' Ian said smiling a bit.

- 'So what is it then…I mean your thing?' Glenda asked looking around the Vic, she wasn't really curious what the answer was, she just made some small talk while finishing her drink .

- 'Well I could think of a couple of things' Ian said giving Glenda a cheeky smile.

- 'Mr Beale, you're being a bit naughty here now are you' Glenda said raising her eyebrows to Ian making him smile even more.

- 'Maybe I ehm…need to be taught a lesson then' Ian said fidgeting a little with some of the coasters that were on the bar.

Glenda just looked at Ian for a minute.

- 'Excuse me?' Glenda said putting the drink down 'is that why you started cheap talking to me?'

- 'I don't know, ehm is that how Phil use to do it, I mean "cheaptalk"to get you in the bed?' Ian said suddenly having a little vicious look.

Glenda looked a little shocked and looked around if someone had heard of what was just said, but everyone else seem to just be enjoying themselves with a drink or watching the karaoke-artists.

- 'What are you talking about?' Glenda hissed at a smirking Ian.

- ' Ow I know Glenda, I know about you and Phil, your little adventure together' Ian said taking a sip of his drink looking suddenly really full of himself.

- 'I really don't know where you get this nonsense from Ian, but you really lost me' Glenda said wanting to walk away but Ian grabbed her arm.

- 'You're in a hurry all at once Glenda, why don't you finish your drink first, see what we can come up with' Ian said handing Glenda her drink.

- 'Come up with what Ian, what are you talking about you silly man' Glenda said trying to get away from Ian.

- 'Well how we're going to deal with this, I mean I don't think Phil would like Shirley to find out about this now do we?' Ian said.

- 'Just get out of my face alright' Glenda said as she threw the rest of her drink into Ian's face. She grabbed her purse of the bar and walked away leaving Ian standing smiling at the bar. This wasn't far from over.

As Glenda was walking back to her table, her oldest daughters were standing next to it doing some routine dance together.

- 'Mum remember this one' Roxy said laughing at her mother who's face wasn't looking so happy but Glenda put up a smile not to let the girls know what just happened.

- 'Oh definitely Rox!' Glenda said and joined her eldest girls in a dance.

Xx

- 'Wow what is that, what are they doing?' Lauren said laughing at seeing Ronnie, Roxy and Glenda dancing together.

- 'God please let this song be over soon' Robbie said hiding her face in her hands feeling a bit embarrassed around her friends, but the punters of the Vic seem to like it as they were cheering the three women on.

- 'Oh my god Robbie go on join them' Whitney said teasing ' could you get us some drinks then maybe, I don't have enough money on me anymore'.

- 'Yeah alright, don't worry about it, Laur do you still have some left' Robbie said winking at her cousin, meaning the bottle with Whisky.

- 'Yeah just a little bitty bit' Lauren said a little drunk already 'better get some drinks'.

- 'Think it might be last rounds, in a bit' Robbie said 'this party is gonna come to an end hopefully if they keep dancing like that, I'm going to miss you mister gorge'. Robbie said on Peters lap and put her arms around his neck taking no notice of her mums and sister dancing a little bit closer to the kids table anymore.

- 'Robin!' Glenda snapped as the three of them were dancing through the Vic, dancing to the teens table seeing her youngest on Peters lab and all over him.

Robbie took no notice of anything said to her, her eyes were on her gorgeous boyfriend who just kept looking into her eyes. Cause of the alcohol , she felt a little tipsy which meant that she couldn't care less about what she was doing or what others would be seeing of it.

As she leaned over to kiss Peter fully on the lips Glenda grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled her of Peter.

- 'Oi let go of me!' Robbie said then started laughing 'you know what a fool you made of yourself dancing like that, you people have no shame?'.

- 'Didn't you hear me madam, get over here and you better not start getting lippy with me!' Glenda said looking serious as the older daughters joined.

- 'What's going on here?' Ronnie, laughing about the dancing, turned into her serious-mode too as she witnessed her mother pulling Robbie off of Peter.

- 'Just go back to your girly dancing alright, I'm not spoiling your so called fun so don't you spoil mine, I'm here with my friends having a good time' Robbie said pushing Glenda's hands away.

- 'Are we a little jealous Robbie ey' Roxy then said 'couldn't wait to join us but you don't know our cool moves, it's written all over your face babe, sorry you were planned like a decade later or maybe 2 even, otherwise you would've been able to do this cool dancing with us'.

- 'Jealous of what, you call that dancing, I rather would call it the "_look how stupid we can look-dance"_' Robbie said sitting down on Peters lab again.

- 'Oi oi Robbie what's this all about, sorry you weren't born then yet babes' Ronnie said 'but we have dances we did while we were in Ibiza right, don't act so silly alright?'

- 'See and I missed all of that, and Ronnie is right, don't act so silly about us dancing together' Glenda said.

- 'Can't believe we really talking about this, about you being jealous Robbie, jealous of what, can't you just stop moaning about us having a good time for once?' Roxy said looking a little annoyed.

- 'Well cause we had this together Rox, but I know what we shared with you little one, or should I say Punky- pampers' Glenda said proudly with a smile.

- 'Oh my god what was that?' Whitney asked already started to laugh.

- 'Well when Robin was just a couple of months the girls used to help me out with the baby, and sometimes when we gave her a bath, the girls used to spike up her hair and then when we got her out and put her clean nappies on we used to call her Punky-Pampers, cause…well that's what she looked like, our little punky in pampers' Glenda was telling the teens proudly, being able to tell something of the time she did share with all her girls.

- 'Oh i remember that, do you Ron' Roxy said.

Whitney and Lauren started to laugh out loud, Peter grinned a bit while Roxy laughed with the girls.

- 'Yeah I remember cute little Punky-pampers' Ronnie said already knowing this was probably going to set Robbie off in a minute.

- 'Great!' Robbie said who stood up and pushed a laughing out loud Roxy aside and walked away through the Vic pushing the people out of her way.

- 'Let me' Ronnie said to Glenda and Roxy, as she ran after Robbie who walked to the ladiesroom. Ronnie quickly walked into the ladiesroom too. Robbie had gotten into one of the toilets.

- 'I'm sorry Robbie' Ronnie said looking at the closed toiletsdoors knowing that Robbie was in one of them' I'm sorry for what was just brought up, it was actually really cute back then sweety, but ehm…I understand it's something you don't want to hear in front of your friends right!'

There was no answer back.

- 'Come out please' Ronnie said 'No need for you to sit in there all night'.

The door opened and Robbie came out.

Ronnie walked over to Robbie to give her a cuddle for comfort after obviously a very embarrassing moment for Robbie.

- 'You know how embarrassing that was, I'm not gonna hear the end of it' Robbie said a little angry while Ronnie put her arms around her.

Then Ronnie stood back again and looked at Robbie strictly.

- 'What?' Robbie asked noticing something was up with her mum.

- 'That better not be alcohol I smell on you, is it?' Ronnie then suddenly said, her standing close to a complaining Robbie made her smell the Whiskey on her breath.

Robbie just looked guilty, she knew she could have come up with any other excuse but her mum was not really the one to be fooled easily. She had heard all excuses before already.

- 'God Robbie, how many times do I have to tell you, now who served you that?' Ronnie asked serious.

Ronnie bringing the drinking up, being caught again, made Robbie forget about the embarrassment her mum Glenda just made.

- 'Can we just forget about it' Robbie said' I mean you dancing together was painful enough to last a lifetime'.

Ronnie sighed deeply 'you want more of it, want me to smack your bottom while walking out here Robin Branning Mitchell, I don't think you have any reason to try to make a joke about it alright, am I clear?'

- 'Can we just go home?' Robbie asked then softly.

- 'Ow I'm making sure you're going home honey, mum is going to take you home tonight' Ronnie said 'you're going to stay at mum and Roxy's tonight cause I've got to go to the club, I can't just leave Jack alone there, we've got a club to run'.

- 'I thought you just said you was going to take me home' Robbie asked.

- 'You should be glad I have to go to the club or else ….'Ronnie said strictly when suddenly the door opened and Roxy and Glenda walked in.

- 'I think it's time to take you home little one right?' Glenda said looking at both Robbie and Ronnie.

- 'Yeah could you please mum, I mean I would take her home myself but I really don't wanna leave Jack alone at the club, make sure she gets to bed right away, they have been drinking again, well this one at least' Ronnie said scratching her forehead while looking at Robbie.

- 'What?..ehm yeah I've had about enough for tonight' Glenda said 'come on trouble!'.

- 'Yeah and then in the morning we'll give you a bath and spike your hair ok, punky pampers' Roxy couldn't help making another joke about it.

- 'Roxy shusss think we had about enough for tonight alright!' Ronnie hissed.

- 'Glad it's you they call the stupid sister of us three!' Robbie said giving Roxy an angry look.

Roxy walked up to Robbie but Ronnie warned them both.

- 'Alright, home you, thanks mum, and we, we'll have a good talk in the morning!' Ronnie said to Robbie 'don't even think of giving any more trouble yeah or you for that matter!' then she looked at Roxy

Glenda lead Robbie out of the Ladiesroom, who walked straight for the door to get out of the Vic. Robbie was still too embarrassed to say goodbye to her friends.


	114. Chapter 114

When Glenda and Robbie got home, Glenda got some keys out and opened the apartment of Jack and Ronnie.

- 'You're gonna stay at ours then mum?' Robbie asked a little surprised, while walking in with Glenda.

- 'No, you're coming upstairs with me but I want you to go get some of your stuff, you know jammy's and that sort of thing' Glenda said 'go on!'

Robbie looked at her mum for a minute and then walked over to her room and got some of her stuff for the little sleepover upstairs.

- 'You better get ready for bed little one' Glenda said as they got upstairs.

- 'Can I have a drink first I'm thirsty' Robbie said walking to the fridge.

- 'Think you've had enough to drink for tonight, don't you?' Glenda said raising her eyebrows at Robbie.

- 'Ha funny Posh…I meant cold water' Robbie said being cheeky instead of opening the fridge then let the water run and got a glass out of the cupboard.

- 'Watch that mouth of yours missy, so where did you get the alcohol from this time?' Glenda asked sitting down on the sofa while Robbie sat down on the armchair and took a sip.

- 'Can we please not talk about it mum?' Robbie said looking at her phone seeing there was a text from Peter.

- 'Excuse me, I'll better take this for tonight' Glenda said taking the phone out of Robbie's hands 'you'll get that back in the morning'.

- 'Mum, give it back to me please, I got a text' Robbie said.

- 'I don't care about a text darling, I care about you and want to know where you got the alcohol from cause your're not allowed to drink it remember?' Glenda said looking serious.

- 'You really think I'm going to tell you, don't be daft mum i'm not a grass' Robbie said standing up 'good night, I'm off to bed, I'll see you in the morning'.

- 'Not so fast madam get back here and sit down, we're not finished talking now are we? ' Glenda said strict 'now if you don't want to be a grass, I can tell you who has been opening their mouths'.

Robbie looked at Glenda not understanding what she was on about.

- 'Peter' Glenda said 'your boyfriend apparently told his father about me and Phil, I thought you said he would keep his mouth shut?'

- 'What are you on about, Peter wouldn't say a thing, I'm sure of it, think you should go to bed mum, you're well wasted obviously' Robbie said defending her boyfriend.

- 'Oi don't you get lippy with me smartmouth, I'm not the one in trouble here, I'm old enough to drink alright!' Glenda said strict.

- 'Why would you say Peter told about you and Phil to Ian' Robbie asked being curious why her mum started that.

- 'Cause Ian came on to me tonight' Glenda said walking over to the kitchen and poured herself some wine while Robbie started laughing.

- 'Yeah sure mum, take another one, I'm off to bed' Robbie said standing up again.

Glenda turned around and gave Robbie such a strict look that Robbie sat back in the chair again.

- 'Ian came on to me and he told me he knows Robin!' Glenda then said a little irritated, not at Robbie not believing her but for the fact Ian knew and it probably wouldn't take long until he would talk again.

- 'I don't understand, he promised me mum, Peter promised me to keep it to himself, I can't believe he would go behind my back and tell Ian of all people' Robbie said then finally realizing that her mother was not making up something.

- 'Well like father like son maybe…, now I'm not going to let myself be blackmailed by Ian Beale' Glenda said as she sat back down on the sofa again.

- 'Blackmail?' Robbie asked 'what are you talking about, what does he want from you mum?'

Glenda didn't say anything but her face told enough.

- 'What about Jane?' Robbie asked 'can we just tell him we're going to tell her?'

- 'We?' Glenda said 'Me darling, you're going to keep out of this, and I mean it, I don't want that "revenge"-behavior of yours alright, is that clear?'

- 'What about mum, dad, you should tell them' Robbie said.

- 'I want you to go to bed now alright' Glenda said standing up 'come on'

- 'Mum, you think I can sleep now' Robbie said.

- 'Come on, you better sleep in my bed cause I don't want any rows between you and your sister when she gets home' Glenda said leading Robbie into her mothers bedroom.

Robbie sat on the bed and started to undress herself to get into her pj's .

- 'Mum could I get my phone, I wanna see what Peter texted me?' Robbie asked.

- 'And I want you to get some rest tonight alright, come on you sleep on that side' Glenda said as she pulled open the duvet and let Robbie crawl in 'night little one' Glenda gave Robbie a kiss and Robbie lay down. Then Glenda turned of the light and walked out of the room. Robbie couldn't just believed what she had heard, would Peter really have told Ian about the affair, especially after she told him not to?

Xxxx

Ronnie walked down the stairs of the R&R, Roxy had decided to come along and see if it was busy at the club.

- 'Didn't think it would be so busy, I mean with the Vic having it's karaoke night and all' Roxy said looking around.

- 'Well that's good isn't it?' Ronnie said looking around for her husband 'I'll go check the office yeah, see if Jack's there'.

- 'Yeah alright' Roxy said 'I'll go have myself a drink yeah'.

- 'Yeah alright, I'll see you in a bit' Ronnie said stroking her sisters cheeks 'behave yeah!'.

Ronnie walked back to the office and walked in finding Jack sitting there with a familiar face of some sort.

- 'Ron, hey' Jack said 'finally, I would like you to meet somebody'.

- 'We ehm… we already met, before, at the mini-market right' Ronnie said .

- 'Yes we did' the man said with a little sly smile.

- 'Really' Jack asked 'Ron, meet Michael Moon, my best friend from back in the days, Max knows him as well'.

- 'Michael Moon ey' Ronnie said while shaking the man's hand 'any chance of you being related to Alfie Moon?'

- 'Cousins' Jack said smiling 'they're cousins can you believe it'.

- 'So what brings you to Walford?' Ronnie asked sitting down on the arm of the sofa next to Jack.

- 'Just visiting the relatives' Michael said 'ehm, so to get back to the day we met, you're telling me that that smartmouth daughter of yours, is actually Jack's, ow you got your hands full with that one mate?'

- '"That one" happens to be our daughter you're talking about alright, Jack adopted her just before we got married, it's a long story anyway and yes she's quite a handful but you didn't make a positive first impression yourself now did you?' Ronnie said giving Michael a look to put him back in place.

- 'She's a handful, but she and Ronnie have been through a lot, and she might be a little cheeky but she's my daughter, and I love her very much, she really keeps us on our toes, never a dull moment, I'm really blessed that she wanted me to be her dad' Jack said defending Robbie a little.

- 'Oh they got you all soft mate' Michael laughed apparently not really recognizing the man Jack used to be when he was a young lad.

Jack laughed while Ronnie just forced a little smile.

- 'Can I talk to you in private Jack, sorry Michael but I really need to talk to Jack about something' Ronnie then asked.

- 'Yes, ofcourse, I'll see you in a minute alright' Michael said walking out the office winking at Jack.

- 'Yeah, go get a drink say it's on me' Jack said winking back putting his arm around Ronnie.

Ronnie put her head on Jack's chest.

- 'So you met him before then?' Jack asked.

- 'Yeah the other day I took the girls to the minimarket, he pushed Robbie aside while walking in, I thought it was here being rude at first when she mouthed him off, but she said he just pushed her aside just like that' Ronnie said.

- 'She home now?' Jack asked.

- 'Yeah mum took her home, mum embarrassed her a bit in front of her friends so she got in a right mood' Ronnie said grinning a little.

- 'What did Glenda do that for then?' Jack asked while stroking through Ronnie's hair.

- 'Well she got embarrassed first seeing us dancing together through the Vic, then mum brought up something from when she was still a baby, we used to call her punky-pampers for spiking her hair and all, so the girls started laughing at hearing it but Rox was laughing out loud so that probably ticked her off even more, then I also found out she had been drinking again cause I smelled alcohol on her breath when I talked to her' Ronnie sighed.

Jack sighed too then said 'where do you think she got it from?'

- 'She didn't say, I don't know at all how she got it or if some of the others brought it along, I don't know, I will have a talk with her tomorrow yeah' Ronnie said.

- 'It's kids, teenagers' Jack said 'gotta keep a close eye on her maybe, i don't think it will be the last time she gets caught drinking underage?'.

- 'I don't know, doesn't mean we're not going to say anything about it now do we?' Ronnie said.

Xxx

The frontdoor of nr 29 opened to the square and a young blond quickly walked out the door and crossed through the park. In front of the Vic she stood still. Robbie, dressed in some trainers on her feet, checkered p.j.-bottoms and a longleaf baseballshirt, looked at the entrance of the Vic, then turned her head to the right looking at the Beale house on the corner. It was still dark there. Robbie had been tossing and turning in bed and couldn't have gotten the thought out of her mind of Peter telling his dad about Glenda and Phil's affaire, how could he? Glenda hadn't come to bed yet so she had pretended to be going to the toilet by opening the bathroom door, but she didn't get in, instead she had quietly walked down the stairs and gotten out of the flat, luckily not running in to either her sister, mum or dad. Although she would probably end up in much more trouble as she was already in, she just couldn't get Peter out of her mind, how could he betray her like this and of all people, to Ian Beale. Then hearing about him trying to blackmail her mum into something behind Jane's back made her skin crawl and almost throw up.

She walked to the side entrance of the Vic and walked in looking around to see if Peter was still there, she hadn't been gone that really long so he might have just be still there. Then she spotted him talking to Darren and Jodie at the end of the bar all the way on the other side. Quickly she moved herself through the crowd not really paying any attention to who else were at the Vic.

- 'Robbie?' a voice said but Robbie was focused on getting to Peter.

Then when she was almost there Peter's eyes met Robbie's, his face lit up as he spotted his girlfriend. Then he saw that her face wasn't as lightened up as his was.

- 'Robbie, you alright, I thought you went home with Glenda?' Peter asked.

- 'You couldn't stay away from Prince Charming then?' Jodie asked and smiled at Peter and Darren.

Then Robbie walked up to Peter and gave him a hard push, not expecting it he fell back to the bar bouncing into one of the punters.

- 'Robbie? What you did that for, are you out of your mind?' Peter asked changing his face to not understanding what was going on with Robbie 'what's going on?'

- 'You tell me, you grass, I told you something to keep quiet about, I thought you were my boyfriend, I trusted you!' Robbie shouted.

- 'What's going on here?' Kat asked looking around to see where the shouting came from.

- 'Robbie?' the voice from before said, Robbie looked around and saw it was Carol, wondering what her niece was doing at the Vic again at this hour with no Ronnie or Jack or Glenda around.

Robbie ignored her aunt and looked back at Peter.

- 'What do you mean, Robbie I don't know what you're on about, tell what, and to whom?' Peter asked not having no idea of what Robbie was on about.

- 'You know what I told you about my mum I wanted you to keep your big gob shut about and there you go telling it to your dad of all people, he knows, my mum told me you idiot, he's blackmailing him now stupid!' Robbie said closely to Peters ear, then she pulled a little away from him and slapped him in the face 'it's over, I'm done with…'

Then Carol got hold of Robbie 'Robbie what's going on, I thought Glenda took you home?"

- 'Yeah well I came back, to break up with him, you're as bad as that dad of yours, I thought I could trust you!' Robbie said pointing at Peter. Peter just stood shocked and confused looking at Robbie not understanding any of it.

- 'I didn't tell him Robbie' Peter said 'honestly, I would never, I promised you, I would never hurt you'.

- 'Come on I'm gonna take you home' Carol said walking Robbie through the Vic.

- 'Let go of me, you can't tell me what to do!' Robbie yelled at Carol.

- 'Yeah we'll see about that, now come on!' Carol said not letting go of Robbie's wrist and dragging her out of the Vic letting Darren and Jodie fuss over Peter who just was still looking shocked.

Outside Carol dragged Robbie cross the square back to the flat.

- 'Are you out of your mind being out alone at this hour' Carol was ranting.

- 'It's just across the street, and I don't have to explain myself to you' Robbie said looking angry at Carol.

- 'No you don't but you will when we get you home to Glenda' Carol said ringing the bell.

A minute later Glenda opened the door wondering who was at the door at this hour.

- 'Carol what…Robbie, what the ….why aren't you upstairs in bed hmm? ' Glenda said surprised noticing Robbie behind Carol.

- 'She stormed into the Vic and was at Peter's throat, she slapped him in the face' Carol said 'I assume you haven't been noticing your daughters been out of the flat?'

- 'She was already in bed!' Glenda said strict still looking at Robbie.

- 'Well she isn't anymore' Carol said looking disapproving at Robbie.

- 'What?' Robbie said cheeky.

- 'Oi, upstairs you and you better be in bed when I get back up there!' Glenda said giving Robbie a little slap on the arm. Robbie walked in and went upstairs.

- 'What happened?' Carol asked.

- 'Well, I guess young love, trouble in paradise?' Glenda said trying not to tell Carol what really was going on. Glenda had put two and two together and ofcourse knew what Robbie had been doing there at the Vic to Peter, she knew what that was about.

- 'Just keep a good eye on her yeah, she's a handful that one!' Carol said 'I'll ehm, I'll see you Monday yeah, have a good sleep, just be sure to keep one eye open' Carol grinned as she walked away from the flat as Glenda closed the door and looked up and sighed.

As she got upstairs again she walked over to her bedroom and saw Robbie sitting in the bed starring at her.

- 'What was that all about, sneaking out?' Glenda asked 'couldn't you have waited until tomorrow and face him?'

- 'He told me he would keep his word, how will I ever trust him again mum?' Robbie said with tears in her eyes. She felt hurt, Peter was really the sweetest and most normal boy on the square and now he had done this, him telling broke her trust.

- 'Come here' Glenda said as she sat on the bed next to her youngest and put her arms around her 'don't you ever sneak out again alright, next time you will be explaining for the rest of your life why my hand is still visible on your bum alright'.

- 'I'm sorry mum, I just was so angry with him I had to get out, I know if I had asked you would've said no' Robbie said leaning her head on her mums chest. Glenda didn't want to leave Robbie right away with her being so sad and heartbroken about what Peter had done so she sat with her until she fell asleep in her arms.


	115. Chapter 115

The music was playing loud through the speakers of the R&R, Roxy was dancing around with a drink in her hand. Since she was a regular at the club she knew a lot of people that often came there too, she never really had to be afraid to go alone, she always got company when she got there.

As she was dancing she noticed a familiar face staring at her, a face she'd already had seen before and liked. She walked over with her drink to the man at the bar.

- 'We meet again' Roxy said as the man took a good look at her.

- 'Yes we do, didn't catch your name the other day' the man said.

- 'Roxy Mitchell and you are?' Roxy said smiling, properly introducing herself to the man.

- 'Michael, Michael Moon' Michael said 'and you're related to Ronnie and Jack right?'

- 'Moon? ehm yeah, how do you…? ' Roxy asked, surprised he already met with her sister and brother in law obviously.

- 'Jack is an old mate of mine, he just introduced me to Ronnie in the office' Michael smiled 'she's your sister I presume?'

- 'Yes, older one, my very older and married sister' Roxy said with a cheeky smile.

- 'Don't throw yourself at me, it's not flattering' Michael said smiling while taking a sip of his drink that was just put on the bar in front of him.

- 'And don't you assume it's me hitting on you alright' Roxy said 'it's not what I'm after, just like to make new friends once in a while'.

- 'And tonight is my lucky night then?' Michael asked leaning over.

- 'It might be' Roxy said as Ronnie and Jack both walked into the bar area.

- 'I see you met my sister in law then' Jack said making eye-contact to one of the staff to give them another round of drinks.

- 'Yeah, lovely' Michael said winking at Roxy, looking at Ronnie.

XXX

At the Beale house an upset and irritated Peter stormed in seeing Ian sitting on the sofa still watching a little telly.

- 'You alright son?' Ian asked looking up.

- 'What have you done?' Peter yelled walking up to his father.

- 'Excuse me, could you keep your voice down you'll wake up the whole house, what are you talking about?' Ian asked confused not understanding what Peter was on at first.

- 'I don't care if anyone wakes up, why are you blackmailing Glenda' Peter said 'and with what?'

- 'None of your business Pete what I do, just go to bed and be quiet' Ian said.

- 'Well maybe that's what I want, Jane waking up, let you explain it to her then maybe, maybe she'll understand why you do what you do but I don't!' Peter said still looking irritated.

- 'Nothings going on Pete, what has Glenda been saying to you?' Ian asked thinking Glenda had a talk with his son.

- 'It's not Glenda, I just had Robbie going mental at me and hitting me across the face, she broke up with me cause she thinks I've told you' Peter said.

- 'What, hit you?' Ian asked standing up and walking over to his son.

- 'Yeah dad, she hit me and broke up with me, cause she thought that I told you about Glenda, something I promised not to tell anyone, and I know for sure that I haven't told you, so how did you know about this?' Peter said looking angry at his father.

- 'I ehm...i overheard you two earlier on, when she came at the door and I kinda found something on the laptop, I didn't mean to but…' Ian said making a guilty face to Peter.

- 'You're pathetic, so that was you sneaking around, dad you're the lowest, what were you planning on doing with Glenda?' Peter asked.

Ian put his hands in his pockets and turned around a little 'ow nothing really'.

- 'Yeah right, you disgust me' Peter said 'I'm warning you dad, If you even think of getting close to Glenda I'm going to tell Jane about all of this and we're out of here, all of us!' Peter was even more then angry, his dad schemes and slimy way of treating people were really getting to much too handle. He loved Jane to much to loose her, she had always been like a mum to all of them, and he couldn't accept to let her heart get broken by someone as sleazy as his dad, she had been through enough with him already. And then there was Robbie, thinking he had grassed on her, telling his dad about the affair of Glenda and Phil. He had to make clear that it wasn't him, now he could understand why she slapped him in the face and even breaking up with him. He was gonna drop by tomorrow to tell her the truth.

XXX

The next morning Ronnie sat down on the sofa when she got upstairs at her mum and Roxy's flat. She grabbed a magazine that was on the table and started looking through it while Glenda made coffee, still dressed in her nightgown.

- 'So how did it go mum, she slept well then?' Ronnie asked looking around, Robbie ánd Roxy were still sleeping, and Amy spent the night at Dot's.

- 'She has been tossing a bit but ehm then rolled up in a little ball next to me, she slept well I think' Glenda said, not wanting to mention Robbie sneaking out last night.

- 'No problems then?' Ronnie asked 'I mean more then she was already in, and she was already in a mood about you bringing up some old time memories'.

- 'No not really, when we got home she put her jammy's on and went to sleep like a baby' Glenda said smiling serving the coffee.

- 'Yeah well don't mention that to her, she hates being the baby already, she just doesn't understand she's always gonna be the baby' Ronnie grinned.

- 'So how you're gonna handle her this time, I mean with her drinking and all?' Glenda asked.

- 'Pfff don't know mum, even telling her we're not gonna celebrate her birthday doesn't seem to scare her off just one bit' Ronnie said 'she's the same as Roxy mum, they think about everything when the damage is already done'.

- 'Aww there she is our little rosey cheeks' Glenda said as Robbie walked into the livingroom still a little sleepy' I just told Ronnie you've been sleeping like a baby last night'. Glenda making eyecontact with Robbie making clear she didn't tell Ronnie about last nights events when Robbie snuck out and went back to the Vic to pound Peter.

- 'Hmm morning mums' Robbie said giving Glenda a cuddle and a kiss, then crawling up to Ronnie on the sofa. Ronnie put her arm around Robbie and gave her a cuddle.

- 'Morning lovey, you slept well then' she said giving her a kiss on the head tapping her hand on Robbie's body 'missed my babygirl'.

- 'Yeah I can imagine, so is Jack up yet?' Robbie asked.

- 'Well yeah, we had a friend of your dad he ran into last night over, so he's drinking coffee downstairs with him' Ronnie said smelling Robbie's hair 'but he'll be ready later as we wanna have a little chat with you about last night with you drinking again hmm'.

- 'Ow mum, can't you just settle with the fact that I've got a splitting headache from it, I mean punishment enough right!' Robbie said 'I will deffo never drink again'.

- 'See mum that's where it starts, It's like hearing Rox all over again, she's probably gonna wake up with an awfull hangover and saying this was "deffo"the last time, and next week it 'll be the same all over again'Ronnie said looking at her mother.

- 'I ehm…I think she learned her lesson right sweetheart, I already had a little serious talk with her last night to be honest, ofcourse I don't wanna undermine your authority of her' Glenda said looking at Robbie who looked up surprised. They didn't really had a talk about the drinking last night, Glenda had been nice actually after she had snuck out and broke up with Peter.

- 'No that's alright mum, to be honest we should've talked to her last night right away, not go to the club first, I think Jack will have a little word maybe, or maybe you'll get lucky now that his friend is at our place' Ronnie said pinching Robbie's bum.

- 'Ouch mummy!' Robbie said stroking her bum a little 'so how long's he's staying for then?'

- 'Don't know, I hope it's not long though, there's something about him' Ronnie said 'something I don't like'.

- 'Maybe Jack could take it out on him then instead of me' Robbie said smiling.

- 'Don't get cheeky chappy with me, you're still not completely in the clear alright, better behave from now on, you hear me?' Ronnie said looking over to Glenda ' who am I kidding anyway ey'. Ronnie gave Robbie a little slap on her bum.

- 'Can I sleep here with mum and Rox again tonight?' Robbie asked pinching Ronnie back 'I mean with dad's friend around and all'.

- 'No, tonight I'm home, Jack will be at the club again so then I would be alone, ehm maybe later on in the week, I mean if it's alright with you mum' Ronnie said.

- 'It's fine with me darling, she can sleep here anytime I'm home ofcourse' Glenda said 'but today you're staying with Ronnie alright, like she said you're not in the clear yet!'.

XXX

A little later Ronnie and Robbie walked into the flat. Robbie looked around wondering who this friend of Jack was that Ronnie didn't seem to like.

Robbie looked around but didn't see anyone else except for a big travellersbag.

- 'Is this his mum?' Robbie asked walking over to it and taking a peek.

- 'Oi, get your hands out of that, it's not yours' Ronnie said walking over to the bedroom to see if Jack was in there.

- 'Alright!' Robbie said following Ronnie 'I'm going to get dressed alright and then I'm ehm…'

- 'Then you're going to get your homework finished, but you're not going out anywhere you hear meS!' Ronnie said walking out the bedroom again.

- 'Homework, shower, get dressed, homework, homework, homework, is there any more words you can say?' Robbie said walking into her own room.

- 'Yeah, shut that big gob of yours before I'll…' Ronnie said grinning a bit.

- 'Smack you one!' Robbie said at the same time Ronnie did 'forgot those famous ones from the bible of Veronica'.

- 'Ron?' a familiar voice then called from out of the kitchen.

- 'Rox?' Ronnie said walking back to the kitchen 'hey babes goodmorning, how are you feeling you look terrible'.

- 'You got aspirin, think our little boozer took the last one, where is she anyway?' Roxy asked sitting down at one of the barstools.

- 'I'm right here stupid' Robbie said walking back into the kitchen giving Roxy a little push.

- 'Don't understand why you are still talking like you're all that Robbie, I mean with all the trouble you keep getting yourself in you'll probably will be locked up for the rest of your life' Roxy said squeezing Robbie's cheeks 'right sis' Roxy looked at Ronnie for approval.

- 'Mum said she already talked to her last night' Ronnie said 'but ehm she better be behaving herself, am I right Robbie'.

- 'Mum, really?' Roxy said raising her eyebrows to her older sister, then looking back at her little sister who had gotten out of her sisters hands 'did she get your backside, like when she caught me smoking, what did she say to you?'

- 'To not talk to you about it stupid!' Robbie said getting some juice out of the fridge.

- 'If I hear you calling your sister that one more time Robbie, I'm warning you!' Ronnie said pointing her finger out as a warning.

Robbie gave Roxy a cheeky smile and walked back to her bedroom again 'I'm gonna do my homework now _mother_ and learn something, don't wanna end up like "not smarty" overthere!'

Ronnie walked over to Robbie's bedroom as Roxy got off the barstool wanting to get even with her younger sister.

- 'That's no sleeping over at mums for you this week, is that understood!' Ronnie said looking strict at Robbie.

- 'Yeah like you really gonna let me stay at home by myself, that's wishful thinking' Robbie said with a little grin.

Ronnie gave Robbie a serious look then closed the door and sighed.

- 'You think mum really had "a word" with her?' Roxy asked 'I'm not buying it, she's behaving like a brat'.

- 'Yeah been having a lot of dejavu's lately' Ronnie said looking at Roxy meaning this behavior was Roxy all over.

- 'Oh shut up, and maybe you shóuld let her sleep over, say like Wednesday maybe, she can babysit Amy for me, I mean Dot is great and I'm thankful for it but I think Amy would love to have some time with her auntie Robbie' Roxy said putting her arms around her big sister.

- 'Well then she should be starting to behave a little better then this talking back all the time, I'm not gonna say yes at this point anyway Rox, whether or not it's convenient for you!' Ronnie said.

- 'Alright "mum" 'Roxy said letting go of her sister and sitting down on the barstool again.

Then the door opened and Jack and Michael walked into the flat. Roxy's eyes immediately started lighting up and a little smirk on her face appeared.

- 'Roxy,ehm, we let Michael stay here last night' Ronnie said.

- 'Oh really' Roxy said' so you're staying here for long then?' Roxy asked 'I mean here with the happy newlyweds I mean'.

- 'Ehm, no I ehm well' Michael said looking at Jack.

- 'You're staying at least another night right' Jack said 'I mean it's alright right Ron?'

- 'Ehm yeah' Ronnie said not very convincing Michael picked up on it.

- 'I saw there's a B&B out there' Michael said 'I will see if they have any rooms available'.

- 'So the peanut home yet?' Jack asked looking around.

- 'Yeah, she's in her room doing homework, ehm mum already had a serious talk with her last night' Ronnie said making sure Jack was gonna go easy on Robbie.

- 'Ehm Michael you wanna come sit overthere maybe, I mean now they're gonna do their boring parental talk and all' Roxy said obviously having her eye on Jack's friend.

Michael smiled and blinked with his eyes, then followed Roxy to the livingroom while Jack walked over to Robbie's room and went in.

- 'Hi' Robbie said 'mum already talked to me' she quickly said wanting to get out of getting a mouthful from Jack.

- 'So I heard, but ehm ..where did you get the booze from?' Jack asked.

- 'I'm not a grass daddy' Robbie said trying to sweet talk Jack.

- 'I know, but you're still going to tell me' Jack said crossing his arm.

- 'Sorry but I can't 'Robbie said 'if that is why you came to talk you better sit down cause you'll be waiting forever to get it out of me alright'.

- 'Stop getting lippy with me' Jack said raising his eyebrow to Robbie which impressed the teen.

- 'Sorry' Robbie said letting her head hang down.

Jack sighed, he didn't want a big discussion with a stubborn teen who , for sure, wasn't going to tell on her friends. He knew you could jump hi and low with Robbie but she wouldn't grass on her friends, no matter what trouble she got in for it.

- 'So ehm who's your friend, for how longs he's gonna be staying here then?' Robbie asked to change the subject.

- 'Ehm, come here, let me introduce him to you' Jack held his hand out and Robbie got of her chair and grabbed Jack's hand.

They both walked out of the bedroom and walked over to the sofa where she saw who was sitting there with her sister Roxy.

- 'You?' Robbie said' _this_ is your friend dad, this clown pushed me over at the minimarket'.

- 'Robbie watch your mouth! 'Ronnie said strict.

- 'You?' Michael said in the same tone as Robbie just had done 'this is your kid Jack, this is the loudmouth at the minimarket I told you about'.

Roxy and Jack started laughing as Michael was pretending to be Robbie in her way of reacting.

- 'Hear you're a handful ' Michael said with a grin.

- 'Yeah well in time you'll find out that Roxy's full of it ' Robbie said to Michael, thinking this came from her older sister.

- 'Oi Robbie stop that!' Jack said giving Robbie a serious look that she should tone it down a bit.

- 'Well, "_in time_" you're gonna see more of that I tell you, she's a real piece of work that babysister of mine' Roxy said looking at Michael.

- 'Rox!' Ronnie said trying to not get both sisters at eachothers throat again.

- 'Yeah, Archie and Glenda really took their time to make me perfect, while with you they were probably in a lot of hurry, made them forget to install some utilities up in that head of yours' Robbie said pointing at her head and walking to her room already done with this.

Michael was grinning as he witnessed this little act between the two sisters.

- 'Enough the both of you!' Jack said sighing like he got a little embarrassed with Robbie and Roxy talking like this in front of his old friend, it wasn't really a good impression.

But that was something Robbie couldn't care less about, although it seem to amuse Michael quite a bit.

Robbie walked back to her room and slammed the door, while Roxy started biting her nails getting a little frustrated from her younger sister making a fool of her in front of Michael.

- 'Well that was our matinee Michael, you're ready for the eveningshow?' Ronnie said walking back to the kitchen, not amused about Roxy and Robbie's behavior.


	116. Chapter 116

**Hi my loveys, thanks for everytime reviewing, so gratefull for it!I'm going to try to update chapt 117 over the following week cause next wknd i'm in London to see Sam Womack shine on South Pacific, very excited for it so i'm not gonna be able to update then, but like i said i'll try one this week cause i've got a very busy week ahead, so if not then please have a little patience ;)**

**xxxBrooklyn**

The buzzer rang at 29A and Jack walked over to see who it was.

A nervous Peter appeared at the door.

- 'Peter, what do you want, i mean I presume Robbie, but she's not coming out today, you'll probably know why' Jack said looking serious at the young boy.

- 'Is it possible that I could have a quick word with her then maybe Jack, it's ehm, well it's kinda important' Peter asked careful not wanting to upset Jack cause he knew what consequences there could be.

Jack looked at Peter for a minute then turned to Ronnie' Ron could you ask her to come out of her room please?' Jack asked.

Ronnie walked over to Robbie's room and peeked in 'Robbie, Peter's at the door for you, he says it's important'.

Robbie took a quick glance at Ronnie then turned back to her housework 'tell him to go and to not waste my time anymore' she said a little cold.

Ronnie looked surprised not expecting this answer, she thought Robbie would jump for this chance to have a little time with Peter today cause she would be spending this day at home, just a little punishment for last nights drinking behavior.

- 'What, I can't believe this, you sure?' Ronnie asked 'what's going on Robbie, trouble in paradise ey?'

- 'Shuss mum, I'm not in the mood, and I'm not gonna talk to him alright' Robbie said 'he knows why, now can you close the door please?'.

- 'Don't you shuss me alright, I haven't forgotten that little temper you just had a couple of minutes ago, now Jack said that Peter can have a moment with you so I would take it if I were you' Ronnie said serious.

- 'I'm not interested mum, he can stand on his head for all I care, I'm not coming out!' Robbie said then grabbed her ipod and sat on the bed.

Roxy had joined Ronnie at the door to see what Robbie was taling so long to come out, she then started singing "_and they called it puppylooooohhhoooohhhooove_"

Robbie walked over to the door, pushed a giggling Roxy and a curious but confused Ronnie out and closed the door.

- 'I'm sorry mate, but I guess she doesn't want to talk to you, well at least not today' Jack said not understanding what seemed to be the problem with the two youngsters.

- 'What actually happened with the two of you, why is she so angry with you Pete?' Roxy asked walking up to the kitchen where Jack stood with Peter.

- 'I just need a talk with her' Peter said a little uncomfortable with Jack and Roxy looking very intimidating.

- 'Did you hurt her?' Roxy asked 'cause if you did you're mine, remember that Peter Beale!'

- 'I didn't honestly, well she thinks I did, but really no I didn't' Peter said a little louder.

- 'Rox stop!' Ronnie said 'you two ok, I mean why doesn't she want to talk to you?'

- 'She misunderstood something and ehm….well she broke off with me last night' Peter said letting his head hang down.

Ronnie pulled a caring face, pouting her lip a little at Roxy feeling sorry for Peter standing there obviously having his heart broken.

- 'And what did she misunderstood then, I mean if she broke up with you, you didn't kiss some other girl now did you Pete?' Roxy asked, defending her little sister, as much as they were at eachothers throat like all the time, the fact of someone else hurting one or the other would always get them very defensive of the other one.

- 'No it's not that, ofcourse not, I would never do that…I could never hurt her' Peter said 'I'm going then, she's going to school tomorrow right?'

- 'Yeah ofcourse sweety, you'll see her tomorrow, maybe let her cool off for today, maybe tomorrow she's ready to talk ey' Ronnie said, her arm around Peter for comfort, leading him out, she did feel sorry for him not even knowing what had been going on between the two lovebirds 'I'll have a word with her alright'.

- 'Thanks' Peter said and walked out of the door of the flat.

Ronnie closed the door and was touched by Peters heartbreak. She walked up to Robbie's bedroom.

- 'What's going on?' Ronnie asked walking in without knocking and closing the door behind her' Peter said you broke up with him, you didn't tell me, what happened last night'.

- 'Nothing mum, now can you please leave me alone' Robbie said without looking at Ronnie.

- 'Well didn't seem like nothing to me, you didn't see Peters face just now' Ronnie said.

- 'He broke a promise alright' Robbie said.

- 'He obviously came to apologize or something, or explain something, he seemed pretty heartbroken Robbie, I ehm, I think you're acting a bit cold now don't you?' Ronnie said folding her arms.

- 'Yeah well tough, he broke my heart too mum' Robbie said trying not to cry and be cold about it although she felt the same as Peter…heartbroken and hurt.

Ronnie walked up to Robbie and sat down on the bed.

- 'You wanna talk to me about it, I mean you know you can right?' Ronnie asked putting her hand on Robbie's shoulder.

Robbie was fidgeting with a pen, she didn't know whether to tell her mum or to just keep her mouth shut, if she told her it was about Peter telling Ian about the affair she would also find out that Robbie had told Peter.

- 'Is it alright if I don't tell you yet but can I have a cuddle instead mum?' Robbie asked looking at Ronnie.

- 'Aww come here sweety' Ronnie said pulling Robbie onto her lap and putting her arms around her 'it's going to be alright babe, I mean i can't imagine Peter hurting you, I mean…it's Peter right, he's definitely not his dad'.

- 'Mm' Robbie didn't say anything although she wanted to scream at Ronnie that she thought Peter was exactly like his father.

XXX

In the afternoon Ronnie, Jack, Michael and Roxy, still at the apartment, were busy talking and drinking when Robbie had told Ronnie that she would go upstairs to see Glenda and was going to watch a dvd. Only Robbie hadn't gone upstairs yet, but snuck outside instead and had been sitting on the parkbench for a while. At some point she got up and walked through the park and crossed the street standing in front of nr 55. As she opened the gardendoor to Phil and Shirley's she heard her name being screamed. She looked around and saw it was Peter running up to her.

- 'Robbie, stop, please, what are you doing?' Peter shouted.

Phil's kitchendoor opened and he welcomed his young cousin.

- 'Robbie, what do you want?' he asked then seeing Peter following Robbie.

- 'Robbie please?' Peter said almost begging her.

Robbie frowned her eyebrows and looked from Phil to Peter and back again.

- 'Well, are you in some kind of trouble?' Phil asked.

- 'Ehm…no, is ehm Ben about?' Robbie asked a little nervous.

- 'No, he's with Abi and Jay, don't know where they went, park maybe?' Phil said thinking that his cousin wasn't really interested in his sons whereabouts.

- 'Hmm, alright, then I'll go have a look over there, ehm..ta Phil' Robbie said then turned around to Peter and pushed him out of the garden.

- 'Why are you really here?' Peter asked.

- 'What do you want Peter, we're over, go home, I want nothing to do with you anymore, you grass!' Robbie said as she walked back to the little park in the middle of the square again, followed by Peter.

- 'It wasn't me Robbie, he…he has overheard us talking at the door, remember when we heard that squeak the other day, when you came at the door, it was my dad, he was listening in on our conversation, he heard everything, everything on Glenda and Phil, he even checked our chats on the laptop'.

- 'What?" Robbie asked surprised 'you're saying that he heard and read everything and used it for what, I don't understand why he would blackmail my mum with the affair, what has she done to him?'.

- 'Cause that is how pathetic my dad is, I'm ashamed to admit it, it's not always your family that is dysfunctional Robbie, he probably wants to use her, to get to Phil' Peter said wanting to walk away.

- 'You sure?' Robbie said making Peter stop.

- 'Sure about what, that it was my dad, yes I am, it wasn't me Robbie, that's what I know for sure, now if you don't believe me you go figure it out, then I suppose we're done!' Peter said walking away. He felt he said everything and now Robbie had to deal with it, think about what she thought was the truth.

- 'Pete…' Robbie said making Peter turn around.

- 'Robbie? ' Roxy said as she and Michael walked into the park 'aren't you suppose to be upstairs with mum?'

- 'Yeah, I just…Pete' Robbie said again looking at both him and then Roxy again who was waiting for an answer trying to be the older responsible sister in front of Michael.

Robbie walked over to Peter 'i ehm..i am sorry for slapping you in the face, thinking you told your dad, I'm sorry, I just thought that…' Robbie said.

Peter bit his lip then walked up to Robbie and put his arms around her 'I would never hurt you, I told you that before and I meant it, I'm nothing like my dad, you know that'.

- 'Alright kiss and make up' Roxy said walking up to the two teens 'Robbie you better get that bum upstairs alright or you'll be hearing the end of it, go on'.

- 'What, no yelling at me?' Robbie said to her sister after she gave Peter a kiss 'I'll better be going yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, I can't text cause mum has my phone'.

- 'Yeah alright, just promise me you won't do anything stupid ok' Peter said stroking through Robbie's hair then walked back to his house.

Robbie starred at Roxy and Michael who were still standing there watching the young teens make up.

- 'So ehm, what are you two up to then?' Robbie asked.

- 'We're going for a drink at the Vic alright, no go bigmouth' Roxy said 'I'll see you later Pix yeah'.

- 'Yeah alright' Robbie said then quickly walked back to the flat again. She managed to get in without being seen, then walked up the stairs, only when she got upstairs Ronnie was sitting in the livingroom with Glenda, as if they were waiting her arrival.

- 'Tell me one thing, how can I manage to get here first, when you left like more then a half hour ago?' Ronnie asked.

- 'I ehmm..i went over to see Peter and made up with him, I'm sorry for sneaking out mummy' Robbie said looking at Ronnie first then looking at Glenda who frowned not really understanding why Robbie would 've gone out to make up with the boy who grassed on the affair to his father.

Ronnie sighed 'alright, you both ok then?'

- 'Yeah' Robbie said sitting down on of the chairs at the kitchentable.

- 'Ehm, well your dad and I are going over to the Vic then probably go have some dinner at the Arghee Barghee with Roxy and Michael, I asked mum if you could have dinner here, maybe you could really watch some dvd now hmm' Ronnie said winking at Robbie.

- 'Thanks mum, yeah, so I can here for dinner then?' Robbie asked Glenda.

- 'Ehm…yeah sure darling, we'll have some take out, watch a dvd' Glenda said.

Robbie knew Glenda didn't have a clue but she was going to explain it all to her as soon as Ronnie left the flat.

- 'Alright behave you, and if you need me you call me ok?' Ronnie said standing up as Jack called her from downstairs.

- 'Mum still has my phone so…'Robbie said looking at Glenda.

- 'I'm sure if there is a problem you can use mum's phone cheeky, you'll get yours back when she thinks you deserve it alright' Ronnie said raising her eyebrow to a Robbie trying her way to get her phone back.

- 'Yeah alright you have fun then' Robbie said as she gave Ronnie a peck on the cheek.

After they heard the downstairs door close, Glenda looked very seriousat Robbie.

- 'Let me talk first ok, keep your hair on' 'Robbie said as Glenda looks gave her away that she was full of questions.

- 'Alright cause I don't understand' Glenda said.

- 'I snuck out cause I wanted to tell Phil about Ian, I ehm…I thought that if he heard what Ian was probably up to he would pay Ian a visit…maybe threaten him, scare him off, to leave you alone, that's all I wanted, I really don't care about Phil, if Shirley finds out and skins him, but ehm, I don't want you to get hurt mum, eventhough I think it was way stupid to start something with him, Phil I mean' Robbie said.

- 'Well aren't you the stubborn one, didn't I tell you that I would handle it, and didn't I tell you to drop your revenge-moods, well?' Glenda said standing up, her hands on her hips.

- 'Mum, I ran into Peter, he just turned up on time, before I said anything to Phil, and…well Peter told me that Ian had been listening into one of our conversations, we had heard something squeak inside but we saw no one, after all it was Ian having heard me telling Peter to keep quiet about the affair' Robbie said' mum, he's such a moron he also checked our chathistory on the laptop' .

- 'So Peter didn't tell him then?' Glenda asked.

- 'No, it was that sleazeball himself and he just wanted to use this for himself, maybe to blackmail you ánd Phil, or to use you to get to Phil' Robbie said.

- 'Well sounds like Ian anyway' Glenda said' so you and Peter made up?'

- 'Yeah, he told the truth after all, I should've believed him in the first place mum' Robbie said walking over to one of the cupboards 'can I have some crisps?'

- 'Yeah go on then, ehm, please promise me something my sweet little very stubborn and hardheaded puppy' Glenda said putting her arm around Robbie's shoulder.

- 'I will throw the bag away when I'm done mum, god I'm not Roxy alright' Robbie said defensive.

Glenda started laughing 'no, I wanted to tell you to stay away from Phil alright, and I really mean it this time, take it as a warning!' Glenda said 'and thanks for sticking up for me'.

- 'Well you're my mum' Robbie said 'I can't stand Phil'.


	117. Chapter 117

**Sorry for the long wait, so this chapter is extra long ;)!Had a great weeknd in the UK, Sam Womack was brilliant in South Pacific, if you're able to go see then do it!And guess what, i met her after the show as i waited at stagedoor. She was really nice as a lot of people have said before, got some pictures with her aswell!So happy i went over to see her and meeting her!Well i hope you like this chapter peeps, please keep reading and reviewing! x-x-x Brooklyn ;)**

At the Vic, it was a normal Sunday. Some of the local punters were there. Ronnie, Jack, Roxy and Michael were seated in one of the boots having a drink.

Ronnie had noticed that Kat and Alfie were behaving a little strange behind the bar, their eyes were constantly on Michael. She also noticed Michael looking at them, mainly looking at Kat too.

- 'I'm gonna get another round' Ronnie said with a friendly smile, then walking over to the bar.

- 'What can I get ya Ron?' Kat asked a little distant.

- 'Well you can tell me what is going on between you and Michael, I've noticed you've been watching him the whole time we've been here' Ronnie asked not to loud.

- 'It's a long story Ronnie' Kat said fidgeting with some of the coasters that lay on the bar.

- 'Hmm, what's wrong with him?' Ronnie asked.

- 'What do you mean?' Kat asked surprised at Ronnie's reaction.

- 'I don't know, something just is, I sensed it when I first met him' Ronnie said 'the way he stares I don't know, it's creepy, intimitating'.

- 'He's my baby's father' Kat said 'I don't know what he's doing here, cause he made very clear to me that he didn't want to have anything to do with it'.

- 'Wow' Ronnie said looking from Kat to the table where Jack,s Michael and Roxy were laughing about something 'didn't see that one coming, so ehm, Alfie knows then?'

- 'Yeah' Kat said 'and to be honest for me it's his, wouldn't want to have to tell the kid that him overthere is the one who got me pregnant, one mistake'.

- 'Well, you'll get a little miracle back for it right, just focus on that' Ronnie said 'I mean he can biologically be the father but it takes more then that, I have livingproof at home, I mean my dad was an evil and nasty man but Jack, he's more than a dad then my dad ever was to Robbie' .

- 'Yeah and maybe you're lucky he's dead, but he's still here, unfortunately I don't even know for how long he's gonna be here' Kat said.

- 'Pff alright now you just take care of that little one in there yeah, don't worry bout him' Ronnie said looking over to Michael again, still glancing from Jack and Roxy to the bar.

- 'Yeah let's just hope he doesn't look like him when he comes out' Kat said as they started to laugh.

Then Phil, Shirley and Heather walked in, apparently also to get a drink. Heather quickly walked over to a table followed by Shirley while Phil walked up to the bar.

- 'Ronnie' Phil greeted his cousin.

- 'Hiya Phil' Ronnie said collecting the drinks from Kat 'oh ehm now that I see you here Phil ehm..we're planning a surpriseparty for Robbie's 16th on Friday, so if you wanna come over to the club, that's where we're going to celebrate it'.

- 'Ehm, yeah, sure, let me run it by Shirley, I'm sure we can make it' Phil said 'she ehm, came around earlier to ask if Ben was at home'.

- 'Who, Robbie, hmm ok?' Ronnie said not trying to react surprised 'ehm well I'll let you know how we're going to do it alright she hasn't got a clue, for now, hopefully Rox will keep her mouth shut'.

Phil smiled as Ronnie walked back to the booth.

- 'What did you talk to Phil about?' Roxy asked having observed her sister and Phil earlier.

- 'I invited him to Robbie's birthdayparty Friday' Ronnie said as she saw Roxy's face turn from a smiling one into an irritated one 'now I know what you're going to say, but with him giving me half of the Vic, I kinda want him involved just for now'.

- 'And what do you think Robbie or mums reaction will be if the two of them turn up at her party Ron' Roxy said 'you don't want a scene right, it's her Robbie's party she won't want them there?'

- 'There won't be any scene, I'll tell mum before the party and at the party I will tell Robbie, I'll figure something out' Ronnie said winking at her younger sister.

- 'Good luck on that' Roxy said making faces.

Xxx

When Ronnie, Jack, Michael and Roxy came back from the Arghee Barghee , Roxy went straight up stairs. Ronnie had asked her to send Robbie downstairs.

Roxy walked into theliving and found Glenda laying relaxed on the sofa watching some telly.

- 'Hi mum, where's babysis, Ronnie wants her to come downstairs' Roxy said sitting on the arm of the chair.

- 'Well she went and picked up Amy for you at Dot's right after you all left' Glenda said smiling 'she's giving her a bath, getting her ready for bed'.

- 'Did she eat and all?' Roxy asked.

- 'Yeah what do you think, they were having a ball earlier, Amy was laughing so much think the bath is calming her down a little or she wouldn't been able to sleep' Glenda said obviously touched by Robbie's caring side for her little niece.

- 'Yeah she's good with her' Roxy said 'I'll go see what they're up to'.

Roxy walked to the bathroom and went in finding both Robbie and Amy, both rosey cheeks from the warm water, in the bathtub. Amy was sitting with Robbie as they were playing with some bath-toys.

- 'Hey my little rugrats how's the bath?' Roxy asked as she sat down next to the bath.

- 'Feel for yourself' Robbie said with a cheeky smile as she put her wet hand on Roxy's face making Amy giggle.

- 'Nice one auntie Robbie' Roxy said ' are you laughing at mummy princes?'.

- 'Could you get her out Rox, think she's really sleepy now, aren't you Ames?' Robbie said kissing the top of Amy's head.

Roxy grabbed Amy's towel and put it around her and held her' you coming out also Pix, Ron wants you downstairs'.

- 'Could you get me my pj's then maybe Rox, I don't wanna put my clothes back on?' Robbie asked.

Roxy sighed 'I'll get you one of mine yeah, I'm staying upstairs tonight, is that alright?'

- 'Yeah fine, just get me normal ones yeah Rox not those cheap, you think they're sexy ones' Robbie said smiling.

- 'Excuse me, do you know how expensive they are' Roxy said 'alright, you dry yourself off yeah, I'll get you one and put Amy with mum for a minute'.

When Robbie was putting on one of her sisters pj's, a little later on, Ronnie came up the stairs to see what Robbie was taking so long.

- 'Where is she, thought you were gonna send her downstairs?' Ronnie asked walking into the livingroom where Roxy was reading a book with Amy while getting her ready for bed, while Glenda was cleaning some dishes,

- 'She's in the bathroom getting some of my p'j's on, she took Amy for a bath earlier' Roxy said.

- 'Oh she did now did she, my little Angelface' Ronnie said smiling at Roxy, then walking over to the bathroom, after a little knock she walked in.

- 'Hey lovey, you alright, heard you took a bath with Amy?' Ronnie asked taking the towel of Robbie and drying Robbie's hair with it.

- 'Yeah, I picked her up from Dot's house and played with her and then i took a bath with her, it's easier to better get in as well since she loves to splash the water all around' Robbie said putting on her sisters pj's.

- 'Who, you or Amy?' Ronnie grinned.

- 'Amy ofcourse' Robbie said pinching her mums nose.

- 'I'm a very proud of you, you know that?' Ronnie said as she ruffled her hand through Robbie's damp hair.

Robbie smiled.

- 'Ehm, something else sweety, why did you go over to Phil this afternoon looking for Ben when you were suppose to get upstairs to mum?' Ronnie asked raising her eyebrow.

Not expecting this at all made Robbie's face turn red.

- 'Phil's?' Robbie asked.

- 'Yeah Phil told me you asked for Ben?' Ronnie said.

Robbie started combing her hair hoping her mum would change the subject but ofcourse, being Ronnie, she didn´t.

- ´Robbie just give me an answer please´ Ronnie said a little more serious then before.

- 'It's nothing mum, I just wanted to see Ben, he is my cousin remember, nothing wrong with that' Robbie said.

- 'No ofcourse not, but you said you had a talk with Peter, that you went by his house, not Ben's' Ronnie said.

Robbie just sighed.

- 'Robbie, this is me you're talking to, not Roxy alright, I'm not that thick!' Ronnie asked wanting some answers, knowing Robbie obviously made something up.

Robbie's face turned a little irritated.

- 'Can we just go downstairs, I still have to read some chapters before going to bed mum' Robbie said opening the bathroomdoor.

- 'Is it still to do with Phil and mum?' Ronnie asked 'just tell me Robbie you're not in trouble, I mean you already were so it can't get any worse now can it'.

- 'It's cause of Ian' Robbie then blurted out.

- 'Ian?' Ronnie asked surprised 'what's Ian got to do with it?'

- 'It's nothing alright, just kidsstuf, he's been nagging Pete, you know what parents do' Robbie said thinking of Glenda who didn't want Ronnie and everyone else to know. Robbie put the towel down and walked out of the bathroom leaving Ronnie standing there a little confused.

- 'Robbie!'Ronnie called Robbie back as she was walking quickly down the stairs.

- 'What's going on?' Roxy said carrying Amy on her hip as she and Glenda got out of the livingroom, wondering what was going on.

- 'That's what I like to know, I'll see you tomorrow!' Ronnie said as she followed Robbie downstairs.

Robbie walked into the apartment, straight through the livingroom.

- 'Hey sweetheart' Jack said giving Robbie a little smile as she walked in, happy to see her 'how did it go upst…' but he couldn't finish as Robbie just walked straight to her room and closed the door.

- 'Where is she?' Ronnie asked as she also got into the apartment.

- 'In her room…now what?' Jack asked looking at Michael not understanding what was going on. As if he wanted to apologize for this crazy day at home.

- 'Like I said, handful' Michael said smiling.

- 'Oi this is my kid you're talking about yeah, ehm Jack let me talk to her first ok, I tell you later' Ronnie said looking at Jack clearly not wanting to get Michael involved.

Ronnie just walked into Robbie's room without knocking.

- 'Mum I don't wanna talk about it, nothing's going on ' Robbie said as she was sitting at her desk fidgeting with her ipod.

- 'Oh but I think there is?' Ronnie said 'and there's no way I'm gonna be leaving this room before I know what is going on!'

- 'I was afraid of that' Robbie said 'can I go stay upstairs with mum?'

- 'No you can't, and what is this sudden wanting to be at mums all the time?' Ronnie said as she suddenly realized that Robbie kept asking, wanting to stay at Glenda's.

- 'Cause you're on my case the whole time mum' Robbie said looking irritated again 'where, what, why, just stop it mum, you drive me up the wall with your constant questioning me all the time, do this do that, here, there, school, breakfast, bed, get dressed, get up, go to bed pfff you're doing my head in!' Robbie got up and walked to the door. Ronnie grabbed Robbie and pushed her back onto the bed.

- 'You're not leaving this room till I know what is going on!' Ronnie said also trying to keep her calm but it wasn't easy, she knew Robbie was ticked off already, maybe for something she was not telling and the fact that Ronnie was onto it.

Then there was a knock at the door, then it opened and Glenda walked in.

- 'Are you alright?' Glenda asked Robbie.

- 'Mum do you mind?' Ronnie said, the fact that her mum was now intruding a little was not helping.

- 'Can I stay with you tonight mum?' Robbie asked thinking this was her chance to get out of the situation.

- 'No Robbie!' Ronnie snapped' you're staying here end off, you live here, mum can you please go back upstairs, I'll handle it'.

- 'Ehm sure, as long as you both are alright' Glenda said looking first at Ronnie then at Robbie who was just looking angry.

Glenda left the room leaving Ronnie standing with her arms across her chest and Robbie sitting on her bed.

Then Ronnie's face changed, like she thought of something and opened the door and called Glenda back in. Glenda looked surprised but walked back into the bedroom.

- 'Ron?' Jack asked not understanding at all what had been going on.

- 'Just let me, please Jack' Ronnie said feeling sorry for Jack as he must have been feeling a little set on the side.

- 'I just wanna know what's going on?' Jack said 'ehm Michael mate, could you just ehm..'

- 'I'll be at the Vic yeah, just give me a call when it's over' Michael said grabbing his coat and leaving the flat.

Jack walked over to the bedroom also 'now what is going on?'

Robbie didn't say anything she didn't know what to do or what to say that was going to sound right.

- 'Well it's like this Jack, Robbie snuck out this afternoon before she went upstairs, going out to talk to Peter, but at the Vic Phil told me Robbie was at hís door asking for Ben, now when I got upstairs I asked her about it and she said nothing was going on but that it was about Ian?'Ronnie said explaining all the fact's that she had collected.

Glenda looked straight at Robbie when she heard Ian's name come up. Robbie just got nervous about it and looked at the floor avoiding all eyes that were in her room.

- 'Ian?' Jack asked 'what has Ian got to do with it, Robbie?'

- 'Let me finish' Ronnie said' then Robbie didn't wanna talk about it anymore and ran off downstairs, then we got here and she asked if she could stay upstairs, thinking I wouldn't ask anything anymore about it probably, so then mum comes downstairs asking if everything is alright, it's the second time this weekend that Robbie asks if she can stay at mums, and mum comes to ask if everything is fine now?'

- 'So, maybe she's a little concerned with you giving me the 3th degree here, what's this CSI-Walford?' Robbie said making a face to Glenda.

- 'She's right i'm just concerned that's all' Glenda said looking at Ronnie trying to prove a point.

- 'They're trying to make us believe that everything is normal, really' Ronnie said pointing at both Glenda and Robbie.

- 'And your point is…?' Robbie asked trying to be smart.

- 'I see what you mean' Jack said 'now what is going on between the two of you?'

Robbie and Glenda looked at eachother where Glenda started to move around a little nervous.

- 'Oh yeah, Jack has been with the old bill ofcourse, he's gonna ask if we got an alibi or something mum, can we do the fingerprint thingy dad' Robbie said being cheeky with Jack.

- 'Oi you better stop with those wise-cracks of yours, you hear me!' Ronnie said 'I just had about enough of you talking back at us all the time!'.

- 'Boohoo' Robbie said softly' it's not gonna make me say anything, "really"'.

Then Ronnie grabbed Robbie by her arm and dragged her out of her room.

- 'Mum let go of me, are you insane?' Robbie screamed as Ronnie took her to the kitchen and sat her down on a chair.

- 'Now you're going to sit here until you're ready to tell us what is going on, and don't tell me that nothing isn't cause I know something is going on with the two of you!' Ronnie said as she lead Robbie to sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

- 'Look ehm.., it's not Robbie you should be blaming for her to keep her mouth shut, she's keeping it shut cause I asked her to' Glenda then said not wanting Ronnie getting more angry then she already was with Robbie anymore, only causing Robbie to get more cheeky with her eldest daughter.

- 'What?' Ronnie reacted surprised making them all look at Glenda.

- 'Mum don't, you don't have too' Robbie said, making Ronnie look suspicious at Robbie again.

- 'Could someone please tell us what is going on, I'm sure this whole drama is not needed if we just talk about it alright' Jack said getting tired of this whole talking around obviously something Glenda and Robbie were hiding from them.

- 'I want my lawyer' Robbie said trying to make another joke about it, but no one started laughing, where was Roxy when you needed her.

- 'Shuss you or I'm gonna make you have to stand here all night if you know what I mean!' Ronnie snapped at Robbie then shut an angry look at Glenda' you're letting my kid lie to me to obviously save your own schemes from us mum, are you serious?'.

- 'Mum that's not what's going on, god, just let her explain, or are you frustrated again that you're not in control of this, that we know something you don't' Robbie said standing up. Glenda pleased with Robbie taking her side, while thinking of what to say to Ronnie and Jack.

- 'Oi Robbie sit your bum down, better shut that lip of yours!' Jack said holding Ronnie back from walking over to Robbie, who was not amused being slagged off by Robbie in front of Glenda.

- 'When the two of you were in Paris, Robbie…well Robbie saw me and Phil a couple of times together and was curious of what was going on. She wanted to talk to Roxy about it who was obviously busy with herself and…' Glenda started.

- 'Mum we already know what happened there, she felt alone cause she couldn't talk to anyone when she found out about you and Phil right' Ronnie said annoyed.

- 'Yes she did' Glenda said 'but what you don't know is that she told Peter about it'.

- 'Alright, I see' Ronnie said with her hands on her hips 'is that it, why you had to be all secretive about that, I mean I understand that Robbie, I almost smacked your rear a minute ago, and you mum, why would you make her not tell us hmm?'.

- 'Cause now Ian has been checking Pete's chat history with me on his laptop cause he overheard a conversation I had with Peter to not talk about the affaire anymore, Ian was eavesdropping on us and now he wants something with mum or else he probably go to Phil, also to get to Phil probably' Robbie said getting a little upset that her telling Peter caused some problems now, although if Glenda and Phil had left eachother alone nothing would've been going on.

- 'Sweetheart you don't have to get upset about it, I mean I understand you want everything to be alright, but it's not you who started this, I mean it all started with your mum and Phil alright' Jack said walking over to Robbie and put his arm around her.

- 'Yeah but that's over now, and what if Ian goes to see Phil or Shirley and they're going to hurt mum?' Robbie said as she started to cry.

- 'Darling this isn't your fault, just like Jack said, that's why I told you to let us grown-ups handle it alright, don't you worry, mummy will be alright' Glenda said.

- 'This is all because of you and Phil mum, this is all your fault' Ronnie said.

- 'Mum it happened alright, it's over now' Robbie said walking over to Ronnie 'it was stupid…but it's over'.

- 'I need to talk to Phil' Ronnie then said.

- 'What?" they all reacted.

- 'Well if Ian gets to him before me, and Shirley finds out, he could easily not hand over half of the Vic to me anymore, I mean we still have to sign the papers you know, if he comes back on his word we can really say goodbye to Roxy's money, I mean, even though wé know he did it, we really have no proof, we only could have him for placing money at home to blame mum' Ronnie said, and she was right about it Phil had only said it but there were no official papers signed yet.

- 'Ronnie's right' Glenda said 'you should have a talk with Phil darling, just to be on the safe side, I don't want him get away with everything, I mean you should get that half of the Vic settled with him'.

- 'You wanna call him over or what?' Jack asked Ronnie.

- 'Ehm yeah, mum could Robbie stay upstairs with you for another night?' Ronnie said not wanting Robbie involved in this, they knew enough to tell Phil.

- 'Why can't I just stay here, you said no when I asked you before' Robbie asked.

- 'Yes and you were eager to stay upstairs remember smartypants besides, that was for some other reason, I don't want you here when Phil is around and I don't know what time he comes or goes for that matter' Ronnie said.

- 'Can I come downstairs after then?' Robbie asked.

- 'No babe, I mean like I said I don't know how long it will be and I want you in bed on time, tomorrow's a new day of school ok' Ronnie said nodding at her mum.

- 'Yeah alright, you know everything what's going on now, so if you need me I will come downstairs yeah, I mean Rox is upstairs' Glenda said.

- 'Come here baby' Ronnie said walking up to Robbie who stood up 'now you go upstairs and have a good night sleep yeah, and just be honest with me as of now yeah, I don't want to get angry with you for something you obviously didn't have to hide from me alright?'

- 'Alright, would you come up after then maybe mum…I might not fall asleep easily knowing Phil's gonna be in one of his famous grumpy moods, you know the 24/7 ones he has' Robbie said obviously worried of what was gonna happen, Phil wasn't really the predictable one, but Robbie knew he could be a hard man, if he would find out about Ian he could really hurt him. She didn't much like Ian but since he was Peter's dad she just accepted him for the kind of sleazebag that, in her eyes, he was.


	118. Chapter 118

A little later in the evening, Phil had arrived at Jack and Ronnie's flat. Ronnie had told Phil on the phone she wanted to talk about signing over half of the Vic to her but Phil told Shirley Ronnie needed her to talk about Robbie's birthday-party. Luckily Shirley was joined at home, by Heather, as they were watching some women's movie Phil couldn't care less about anyway. For him it was a good excuse to escape the house at the right time.

- 'You want something to drink Phil' Jack asked 'Coffee, orange juice maybe?'

- 'Orange juice will be fine ta' Phil said sitting down on the sofa in the livingroom.

- 'Alright Phil 'Ronnie said as she came out of the bedroom.

- 'Yeah, ehm about the papers, I just phoned Richie as I was walking over here' Phil said.

- 'Oh really, what did she say?' Ronnie asked.

- 'She'll have them ready for tomorrow' Phil said leaving Ronnie and Jack a little surprised not expecting that this would go so well and easy.

- 'Have you told Shirley yet?' Jack asked putting the juice on the table.

- 'No, I'll ehm, I'll tell her before Friday' Phil said grabbing the glass and taking a sip.

- 'Well maybe you should tell her a little sooner' Ronnie said sitting on the armrest next to Jack who was sitting on the chair.

- 'And why is that?' Phil asked a little curious, not wanting to take any orders from anyone.

- 'Well, we ran into a little problem Phil' Jack said 'see ehm, when Robbie found out about you and Glenda, when we was at Paris, she told Peter Beale about it, and then Peter and Robbie found out that Ian has been listening in on one of their conversations and checking the laptop Peter has been using to have chats on with Robbie, he read his history and now he's blackmailing Glenda with it, we're afraid he's gonna tell Shirley to ehm…well to get to you obviously'.

- 'That little toerag, I knew something was up the way he has been behaving whenever we're at the cafe' Phil said standing up walking around the room a little 'that scumbag, well thanks for telling me, wish she had kept her mouth shut but then again, it's..'

- 'She's a kid Phil, mum ánd Rox were obviously too busy with other things, I just wished I was around at the time so she could've told me, but we weren't here and obviously wanted not to bother us with it on our honeymoon so, and well…, it wasn't really something she has done now did she, I mean, if you and mum hadn't…' Ronnie said standing up getting a little nervous of Phil walking around the room.

- 'Yeah yeah, I get it alright' Phil said 'let me handle Beale'.

- 'What are you going to do?' Jack asked.

- 'Well make sure he keeps his mouth shut' Phil said 'I'll have to think of how I'm going to approach him but ehm, don't worry, I just want him to not mouth it of to Shirley', that's all '.

- 'He's all yours then' Ronnie said 'ehm, you're still coming Friday right?' Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah 7 right?' Phil asked.

- 'Yeah, I want everyone there at 7, we'll take her for dinner just before that and will "pop "over to the club to get her a birthdaydrink' Ronnie said with a little smile.

- 'So what did you get her? ' Phil asked.

- 'Jack and I got her a laptop, she really needs it a lot for school, and I don't wanna hear her and Rox arguing about it anymore over who's right it is now to use it, I mean we have one we use for the club, just don't want her on it if she's also going to be chatting and all with her friends, I don't know downloading music, you know with viruses and all' Ronnie said.

- 'Oh she probably going to love that, Jay and Ben use one like 24/7 most fights are about who's ready to use it' Phil said finishing his juice 'ok, ehm as soon as I'll get those papers I contact you yeah'.

- 'Alright, let me walk you out Phil' Ronnie said as Phil said goodbye to Jack and walked behind Ronnie to the door.

- 'Phil' Ronnie asked 'I don't know what you're going to tell Shirley, I just don't want my mum to get hurt alright, I mean you 2 are both grown ups, but ehm, I've got an almost 16 year old upstairs that acts tough at times but is scared to death like a little girl that mum is going to get hurt alright'.

- 'I'm not going to tell Shirley, I promise, I just need to make sure that Beale won't get in the way!' Phil said 'I'll probably see you tomorrow yeah?'

- 'Alright, thanks Phil!' Ronnie said closing the door and looking at the upstairs door to Roxy and her mums apartment.

_ 'Jack, I ehm, I'm gonna pop over upstairs yeah, see if she's in bed and alright ok' Ronnie said peeking round the door where Jack was just putting the glasses on the kitchensink.

- 'Alright give her a kiss for me yeah' Jack said' I'll see you in a bit'.

- 'Alright daddy , maybe wanna watch a movie later, or… I don't know, we got the flat to ourselves again tonight!' Ronnie said looking a little cheeky with a smile on her face.

- 'Hurry up then yeah' Jack smiled back.

Ronnie walked up the stairs and walked straight to the livingroom first where Roxy, Robbie and Glenda were sitting on the sofa, watching telly.

- 'You're still up then cheeky?' Ronnie said looking at Robbie.

- 'I was just ehm…' Robbie said getting up.

- 'Yeah she just said she was gonna…' Roxy said also to Ronnie, trying to help out Robbie.

- 'Yeah alright come on you, I want you in bed, school tomorrow remember 'Ronnie said pointing her finger at Robbie 'you can still sleep here if you want babe'.

- 'Yeah I was already gonna mum ' Robbie said giving Roxy a kiss goodnight then leaning over to Glenda 'night mum'.

- 'Sleep well darling, night night, I'll be there later on' Glenda said presuming she would sleep in Glenda's bed again.

- 'Nightie night Wobbie' Roxy said teasing her sister, making Robbie walk back to Roxy and jumping on her.

- 'Come on Robbie, thanks a lot Rox!' Ronnie said.

Ronnie walked Robbie to the bedroom and Robbie crawled into the bed and under the covers.

- 'You brushed your teeth already then?' Ronnie asked laying down on the bed next to Robbie.

- 'Yeah don't worry, I really was about to go to bed Veronica, your voice is like on repeat in my head constantly' Robbie said' I have my alarm set at 7 alright, then I'll come downstairs and have breakfast with you yeah, or do you wanna have a ly in then? '

- 'No, I'll make you breakfast baby, now shuss , I wanna see those babyblues covered by your eyelits alright' Ronnie said stroking her hand over Robbie's eye's and face.

- 'So what did Phil say' Robbie asked looking over to Ronnie.

- 'Everything is fine alright, nothing for you to worry about anymore ok, now get to sleep Robbie!' Ronnie said putting her arm around Robbie hoping she would fall asleep a lot faster this way.

- 'You sure?' Robbie, as nosy as Roxy, asked again.

- 'Robbie!' Ronnie said strict' you'd better shut those eyes and mouth of yours, when I say it's alright, it's alright ok'.

Robbie just sighed receiving a little playful slap on her bum by Ronnie 'night babycakes! ' Ronnie stroked her hand across Robbie's cheeks then just put her arms around Robbie again and soon enough she heard, from the way Robbie was breathing, that she had fallen asleep. Hopefully the whole Phil/Glenda/ Ian drama would be over soon!

After a couple of minutes Ronnie softly closed the bedroom door and walked back to the living room.

- 'She's asleep already?' Glenda asked surprised.

- 'Ron's got that magic touch mum don't know how she does it' Roxy said pouring herself some more wine.

- 'Cause I don't get her worked up Rox, ….well not when she's in bed anyway' Ronnie grinned.

- 'She alright then?' Glenda asked 'she worries a lot doesn't she?'

- 'Yeah well don't give her anything to worry about then mum, ey!' Ronnie said making clear this whole affair business was the cause of all these worries.

- 'Speaking of giving something to her, ehm, I was thinking of getting her one of those cool phones yeah' Roxy said 'you know with the internet and all, those she can chat on and everything'.

- 'Any chance that she can actually make calls with it also maybe?' Ronnie said' ehm I don't know Rox, you gonna pay her bills then,I already have to check her telephone bill every month, I mean, if you're getting her one I'm holding you responsible for the costs'.

- 'Listen sis, I know you're not as up to date as I am, but these chatthings on those phones are for free, they don't have to pay for it, which means she can chat the whole time instead of calling or texting, tadaaa no high bills then!' Roxy said feeling she outsmarted her older sister for a change.

- 'Excuse me, this is Robin Evangeline Riley Branning Mitchell we're talking about, otherwise known as your little cheeky and" far too smart and talks her way out of everything with you" babysister, she's gonna be 16 Rox, thought you knew by now that she can manage everything even get you paying a higher bill then you expected!' Ronnie said 'she's a kid Rox, they still thinks money comes falling from the sky every month I don't know, they don't have a clue, they just do and wonder later' Ronnie said.

- 'Well I know she is getting 16 Ron, I just wanna give her something good' Roxy said.

- 'You'll probably give her a phone-cover with it that says "I got this cool phone from my bestes sister ever! And you'll glue it to the phone so she's forced to show everyone where she got it from' Ronnie said winking at Glenda.

- 'Well I was thinking more of "the coolest sister ever" ' Roxy said smiling.

- 'You're so predictable Rox, you're still a kid yourself, alright I'm going to be downstairs alright, I'll see her in the morning, she's going to have breakfast downstairs yeah' Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah, no problem, I 'll send her downstairs darling' Glenda said 'goodnight.

Xxx

The next morning Glenda walked back into her bedroom again, she had been up for a little while now.

- 'Robin, get your tiny bum out of bed now, not going to call you again!' she said making Robbie move in 'the bed.

- 'Just give me a minute mum alright, I'm tired' Robbie said still under the covers.

- 'Oh well I'll tell Ronnie that you will have an early night tonight then, now come on, mummy's gotta get dressed for work!' Glenda said opening her closet to get her clothes out.

- 'Is this what I will turn into when i get to be as old as all of you, nag nag nag like all the time?' Robbie said throwing her covers off.

- 'I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, come on, Ronnie wants you down for breakfast she already rang upstairs' Glenda said raising her eyebrows to Robbie.

- 'Now why am I not surprised about that, you're all a bunch of controlfreaks, all of you' Robbie said as she grabbed her phone and got up.

- 'Oi, I heard that!' Roxy said as she peeked round the door 'I can still swing you over my knee you know! '

- 'And I can still talk your head off before I get to the door and you wouldn't know what you were on about anymore, cause you're that thick Roxanne!' Robbie said walking towards her sister.

- 'Really now' Roxy said putting Robbie's head in a lock with her arms, thinking of what Ronnie had said last night about buying Robbie a phone and talking her way out of high telephone-bills 'say _sorry Roxy I didn't mean it_'.

- 'Let go of me Roxy or I'm gonna make you eat my knickers' Robbie said not one to give in really easy.

- 'Knickers, those tiny ones, they wouldn't even fill the whole in my back tooth you numpty' Roxy said squeezing Robbie's bum.

- 'Let go Roxy!' Robbie screamed 'mum make her stop, I gotta go have breakfast downstairs!'

- 'Well what a coincidence, me too' Roxy said' come on you loudmouth, mum I'm downstairs for a coffee yeah'.

- 'Yes alright, and you be good in school today yeah!' Glenda said.

- 'Can't guaranty you anything' Robbie smiled as Roxy pushed her forward down the stairs 'Rox stop you making me fall in a minute'.


	119. Chapter 119

Robbie walked out nr 29 and crossed the street.

- 'Oi Robbie' Carol, who just came out of Pat's house, tried to caught her niece's attention.

Robbie looked around and saw Carol walking over.

- 'Morning auntie Carol' Robbie smiled a little cheeky, still having to get used to all the new familymembers she gained when her mum married Jack.

- 'Is your mum, well Glenda, ready for work yet, she has to open the Bookies?' Carol asked walking along side her niece up to Peter's house.

- 'Don't know, but ehm.. she said she was getting dressed, she was upstairs with Amy, when Rox went downstairs with me, haven't seen her since then, but ehm well she take some time getting dressed perfectly and all, you know, the make up, the hair, she takes time for that, unlike other people' Robbie said.

- 'Meaning?' Carol asked thinking Robbie was meaning her.

- 'Ever took a good look at Shirley' Robbie said pointing out to nr 55 where Heather and Shirley walked out of the garden door. Shirley looked at both of them as she lit up a cigarette 'pff if mum would dress like that…total shame…and she has non of it obviously'.

- 'So ehm you slept at Glenda's then?' Carol asked grinning a little as she also looked at Shirley and Heather.

- 'Yeah mum and dad needed some privacy if you know what I mean, a lot of noise downstairs hmm' Robbie said winking at Carol, making a joke of it.

- 'Yeah right, proper little joke are ya, think you can shock me?' Carol said grinning again' so you're of to pick Peter up for school then, Whit was almost ready'.

- 'Yeah, picking him up, then Whit will be out probably, oh there's Lauren and Abs' Robbie said waving at her cousins who were walking over to Pat's house.

- 'Alright go on then, and behave you, have a good day!' Carol said, waving to her other nieces also, then walked into Bridgestreet.

While Robbie looked at Lauren and Abi ringing the bell at Pat's, the frontdoor opened and Ian came out 'morning Robbie'.

Robbie looked at Ian and pinched her eyes a little, she wanted to yell at him but also knew Phil was going to deal with him now, so she'd better keep her mouth shut 'Yeah, so is Pete ready yet?'

- 'Peter!'Ian called inside 'Robbie's here waiting for you, hurry up, Bobby come on!'

- 'You're taking Bobs to school then?' Robbie asked.

- 'Yes, problem?' Ian asked.

- 'Pff just asking...but no, Pete come on!' Robbie said then also yelled.

- 'I think he heard me the first time thank you very much' Ian said looking annoyed at Robbie.

- 'Yeah I just want to get to go to school alright' Robbie said giving Ian an irritated look also.

- 'Well that's at first ' Robbie heard Whitney say as the girls had gathered in front of the Beale house 'so Luce still sick or what Ian?'

- 'Ehm, yeah she's been having some bad migraines' Ian said 'Jane is going to take her to the doctors later'.

- 'Give her our best yeah?' Lauren said as Peter came outside.

- 'God you're even worse then us girls getting ready mister' Robbie said smiling as she gave Peter a kiss on the cheek.

- 'Yeah' Peter smiled' let's just go'.

- 'Have a good day son, kids' Ian said but Peter didn't respond and the girls just mumbled something in the way of "thanks".

Xxx

- 'Alright so you got the all invitations send off then?' Roxy asked Ronnie as they were still having some coffee in the kitchen.

- 'Send off?' Ronnie asked 'I put them in everyone's mailboxes Rox, and Jack gave some to Whitney to hand them out in Robbie's class, without her knowing ofcourse'.

- 'Yeah well that's what I meant' Roxy said 'so ehm, where's Michael, thought he'd been spending some time here?'

- 'Well, after last night he went over to stay at the B&B, and I ehm, I asked Jack if he could let him stay there, I mean I don't want him here in our flat, it's just about enough room for the 3 of us, I don't know him that well, I don't want Robbie being uncomfortable in her own house, I don't want him looking at her when she comes out of her bedroom in just a shirt and her knickers, you know how she is' Ronnie said fidgeting with the morning paper that lay on the kitchentable.

- 'You mean yóu don't wanna be seen in just your shirt and knickers by Michael' Roxy winked.

- 'All the same Rox, the flat is just too small for 3 adults and a child alright!' Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah alright, so you invited him then, I mean for our Pixy's party then?' Roxy asked.

- 'Well Jack did, he's his friend' Ronnie said 'Look babe i'm going for a run, take a shower and then I really got some paperwork to do, oh and hopefully Richie will bring Phil the papers of the Vic'.

- 'Yeah I gotta…' Roxy said as the door opened and Glenda walked in with Amy on her hip.

- 'Morning mum' Ronnie said 'coffee, morning my little sweet' Ronnie gave Amy a kiss on the cheek.

- 'No I got to open the Bookies, I just wanna hand over Amy' Glenda said 'I gave her some cereal alright darling?'.

- 'Yeah thanks mum, sorry but I lost track of the time' Roxy said 'come on you, mummy's going to get dressed and then I'll take you to nursery yeah'.

- 'Alright so we're all off then' Ronnie said' I'll see you all later'.

Glenda, Roxy and Amy left the flat while Ronnie walked up to the bedroom where Jack was getting dressed.

- 'You're off for a run then?' Jack said putting his socks on.

- 'Yeah, need to clear my head, it's a nice day out so yeah, you wanna come chase me round the square then?' Ronnie asked sitting down on Jack's lab and giving him a kiss.

- 'Hmm, nah sorry I'm going to have a coffee with Max' Jack said rolling his wife on to the bed and getting on top of her 'I love you, you know that'.

- 'Yes I do, and I love you too Mr Jack Branning' Ronnie said smiling.

Xxx

- 'So Whit, just a couple more days and our "little" cousin is gonna turn 16' Lauren said during recess making both girls go 'awwww'.

- 'Oi shuss you' Robbie said with a little smile.

- 'So ehm, you're going to celebrate at your flat then?' Peter asked.

- 'I don't know, maybe, maybe mum will make us dinner or something and maybe we'll be at the Vic for drinks after, a lot has been going on, I doubt they had time to plan anything' Robbie said just not sure if they were even thinking of her birthday with the whole Phil/Glenda thing going on.

- 'Well if you go to the Vic we can join you there then right' Whitney said winking to the others who already knew about the party.

- 'Yeah I'll let you know' Robbie said 'no problem'.

Xxx

Glenda walked into the café and glanced over to Ian who was serving a customer.

- 'What can I get you Glenda?' Carol, also behind the counter, asked.

- 'Oh Carol, didn't notice you there, ehm cuppa tea and a sandwhich please' Glenda said making Ian look at her, grinning a little.

- 'You're having a little break then?' Carol asked 'you mind if I join you for a minute, Ian I'll take a little break yeah'.

Before Ian could answer back Carol was pouring herself also a cup of tea. The two women walked over to a table and sat down.

- 'Got my invitation for Robbie's party Friday' Carol said.

- 'Yeah, it's a surprise, she doesn't has a clue yet' Glenda said smiling.

- 'So ehm…you know what you're going to get her then?' Carol asked.

- 'Well, I find it a bit hard, I mean Ronnie and Jack got her a brand new laptop, Roxy wants to by her one of those expensive phones where you can do everything on, oh and you can even make calls on it, I don't know, I mean, it's ehm…well it's the first birthday I actually gonna be spending with her, I left months before she turned one year old...my little one…i celebrated it every year by myself ofcourse but this is the first time I'm around, I want to give her something to remember' Glenda said.

- 'Have you thought of a bracelet, a ring, a necklace maybe?' Carol said stirring in her cup.

- 'Yeah, I was thinking something like that, she already has a ring, the three of them do actually, Roxy told me that when they just got to Ibiza Ronnie bought herself and the girls the same ring, it was like it was just the three of them against the world, they were free from Archie' Glenda said.

- 'Really, I didn't know that' Carol said' well a bracelet then, I mean, why not?'

- 'Yeah I suppose 'Glenda said a little distracted by Ian being in the café, who also kept his eye on her, giving her little smiles.

xxx

After school Robbie and Whitney walked through Bridgestreet. The others still had classes so weren't finished yet.

- 'So ehm, you and Pete alright? 'Whitney asked all of a sudden.

- 'What?' Robbie asked not seeing this one coming.

- 'Well, I didn't wanted to ask you in school with everyone around, and you weren't really that much online Sunday, but ehm, well what got you so upset at the Vic Saturday, I mean I saw you walking through the the Vic and it was like you saw no one just kept your eyes on Pete and then, well you know what happened, I mean you slapped him in the face Robs' Whitney said.

- 'We're alright, I mean it was something between us, I'm sorry that I can't really say what it was about, it's ehm, well nothing for you to worry about alright Whit' Robbie said as she put her arm around her friend 'ok?'

- 'Rob?'Whitney said pushing Robbie's arm away 'you've got to be kidding me, I mean I'm not the only one wondering, Lauren, Abi, Jay we were still there, we saw it, that was not "nothing" Robbie.

- 'I don't care what you all think, it was "nothing" for you all to worry about ok, we're alright, it was just a misunderstanding' Robbie said hoping Whitney would drop it.

- 'Some misunderstanding, you slapped him right in the face Robbie, that was not about an misunderstanding' Whitney said.

- 'Drop it Whit, just drop it' Robbie said as she stopped walking, not wanting to tell Whitney what it really was about ofcourse.

- 'It's just weird Robbie' Whitney said 'I mean you're like the couple that are always so sweet with eachother, so lovey dovey, a bit too much at times, I mean something big must have been going on for you to slap him like that, I mean in the Vic for god sakes, in front of everyone, he must has done something really big'.

- 'Look Whit I said drop it, I'm not gonna say anything, to no one, just cause you wanna "understand", it's none of your business so drop it!' Robbie said raising her voice, getting a little hot tempered making some of the people turn around to see what was going on with the two girls.

- 'Hey, what is going on here?' Christian said coming out of the minimarket seeing both girls at eachother's throat.

Both girls looked at Christian standing there with his hands full of groceries.

- 'It's nothing' Robbie said.

- 'It's _not_ nothing Robbie' Whitney said.

- 'I just want her to keep her gob shut, but she won't ' Robbie said looking at Whitney.

- 'Why don't you both just go home yeah, and stop this arguing about nothing , it's just a waste girls' Christian said.

- 'What's going on here, looking for trouble again Robbie?' Shirley said grinning as she had come out of the launderette from visiting her friend Hev.

- 'Yeah ofcourse let assume it's me again, thanks Whit, maybe you all could just shut up and clear off, and mind your own business please, god you're so annoying, nosy people of Walford!' Robbie's little bit of patience had just run out from staying calm.

- Oi could you calm down for a minute? 'Christian said as he got hold of Robbie's arm

- 'Just let go of me Christian!' Robbie said pushing Christian's hand away, then walked away from them passing Billy's fruit-stall.

- 'You alright Robbie ey?' Billy said helping a customer with some apples.

- 'Get out of my face Billy, I'm alright it's just you all getting on my nerves!' Robbie said and marched right passed him on her way home.

- "Robbie!' Roxy kinda snapped as she had been hearing her babysister mouthing everyone off 'could you keep it down please, I could hear you a mile away, now what is going on?'

- 'They're all on my case, I got to keep my mouth shut while Phi…' Robbie wanted to shout it out so that Shirley could here about Phil. Robbie was done with it. Just in time Roxy put her hand on Robbie's mouth to keep it shut.

- 'Shusss Robbie, not here, you ruin everything, come on' Roxy said putting her arm around Robbie and walking her back to the middle of the park. Then they sat down on the bench and Roxy put her arm around Robbie and pulled her close. Robbie lay her head on Roxy's shoulder.

- 'It's going to be alright ok Pix, and you don't have to say anything alright to anyone, it's none of their business, just keep your mouth shut and walk away if needed' Roxy said stroking her hand on her sisters back.

- 'Yeah but Whit asked about why I slapped Peter in the face, she said everyone is wondering what's going on' Robbie said.

- 'They can't force you to tell them Robbie, it's just them being nosy, you don't owe them anything' Roxy said.

- 'But everyone saw me hitting Peter in the face' Robbie said.

- 'So?' Roxy said 'I'm sure people have seen me smacking you before or yelling at you over the years they never asked me why?'

- 'Yeah but you don't have to go to school with them' Robbie said 'it's just different Rox'.

Roxy sighed 'either way you don't have to explain everything all the time ok' Roxy said' now you go home, I got to go back to the salon, talk to you later yeah'. Roxy gave Robbie a tight squeeze and gave her a kiss on the head.

They both got up and Robbie gave Roxy a kiss on the cheek 'love you sis'.

- 'Love you too little Pixie' Roxy said smiling giving Robbie a quick wave goodbye 'later yeah'. They both walked out of the park, Roxy to the salon and Robbie home.

xxx

Robbie walked into the flat 'mum?' there was no response 'mummy are you home, da…d, …ow it's you? '

Robbie 's face looked surprised as the bedroomdoor had opened and Michael came out instead of Jack as she thought was in the bedroom.

- 'You're loud you are, you know that!' he said with a smirk on his face.

- 'What are you doing here, where's my dad?' Robbie asked.

- 'Dad?' Michael said 'oh you mean Jack, he ehm, he's at the club, I came to collect some of my stuff' Michael said.

- 'So you're leaving then?' Robbie asked 'already…aww shame' she said being a little sarcastic.

Michael smiled at Robbie's remark 'you're funny too'.

- 'Yeah I know, so ehm, goodbye then' Robbie said walking back to the kitchen getting herself something to drink.

Michael pulled some faces, from smiling, smirking to a vicious look, then grabbed his stuff and put it in a plastic bag and walked to the kitchen too.

- 'So you got everything, be sure yeah so you don't have to come back again, alrighty then Michael?' Robbie asked sitting down and grabbing some of her schoolbooks and putting them on the kitchentable.

- 'Yes' Michael grinned 'what year are you in gobby?'

- '11' Robbie said 'why?'

- 'Just asking' Michael said taking a deep breath leaning against the kitchensink 'your doing well then?'

- 'Look, I know you're not really interested in how I'm doing in school alright, what do you want really?' Robbie asked looking at her phone.

- 'Just making conversation with Jack and Ronnie's kid' Michael said 'I mean how did you get Jack into adopting you as his?'

- 'What?' Robbie asked a little confused not understanding what Michael was on about.

- 'Was it to trick Ronnie into marrying him maybe?' Michael asked.

- 'What, who are you anyway, have you been here the last couple years Michael, cause I haven't seen you around, so how would you know how Jack and my mum came together or better yet, what they already have been through, I mean how in the world did Jack get to be best friends with someone like you, you know nothing about us?' Robbie said not understanding anything about this weird friend of Jack.

- 'Touche' Michael grinned a little as he heard the outside door open.

- 'Whatever' Robbie said looking up at the door 'mum?'

The door opened and Ronnie walked in putting her bag and keys on the bar part of the kitchen.

- 'Michael what are you doing here?' Ronnie asked looking a little surprised' hey my sweet' she walked over to Robbie and gave her a kiss 'you alright?'

- 'Yeah' Robbie said while looking at Michael 'Michael was just leaving mum, he came to collect his stuff'.

Michael coughed a little 'éhm yeah, got it, I'll better be off then, alright I'll see you around'.

- 'Don't bother' Robbie said softly.

Ronnie closed the door behind Michael as he left then looked over to Robbie 'I heard that'.

- 'He's weird mum, I mean even if he's a friend of Jack's' Robbie said starting on her homework.

- 'Yeah' Ronnie sighed' you want a cuppa tea then babe?'

- 'Yeah ta mummy' Robbie said not looking up from her books while Ronnie starred through the blinds watching Michael walking over to the B&B.


	120. Chapter 120

At night Ronnie walked into the livingroom with tea while Jack sat with Amy cuddling her and reading a book to her. Robbie and Roxy were laying strangled up with eachother, on the sofa, watching telly.

- 'Sweety could you put your dirty laundry together in the basket tonight, I mean I saw some of it already there but there's a lot still wondering around your room hmm' Ronnie said raising an eyebrow as she sat down next to Jack.

- 'Maybe clean your mess at the same time' Roxy said 'ow and there's some of your stuff in my room upstairs'.

- 'I'll get that In the morning yeah' Robbie said clicking through some channels.

- 'I'll tell you what, when I go up you come with me and get it, gonna put your niece to bed in a minute'' Roxy said.

- 'Dad, for how long is Michael gonna stay at the B&B?' Robbie asked.

Jack looked up 'ehm, don't know darling, I don't know for how long he's staying in Walford' Jack said 'why?'

- 'Well, ehm, how ehm, how come he became a friend of yours then?' Robbie asked.

- 'I think he's fit' Roxy said tickling Robbie a little.

- 'Argghh stop Roxy' Robbie screamed trying to push her sisters hands away.

- 'Rox please' Ronnie said as Amy jumped up a little on Jack's lap from her auntie's screaming.

- 'It's alright darling' Jack said soothing little Amy.

- 'Well how come dad?' Robbie asked again.

- 'Well he was a mate in school' Jack said 'why?'

- 'Don't know, I find him weird' Robbie said' the way he looks and I don't know just weird'.

- 'Weird' Jack asked 'he might be a little different, I'm sure you have friends that are a little different'.

- 'Those friends probably think she's the weird one ey Robbie, I think Michael's sexy' Roxy said smiling to Ronnie.

- 'Every guy that breaths is sex to you Rox' Robbie said giving her sister a little squeeze.

Roxy put her leg around Robbie's waist who was trying to get out of her sisters grip.

The phone rang and Ronnie, grinning, picked it up 'Phil…hi?' Ronnie said and walked over to the kitchen to talk a little more private with Roxy and Robbie laughing with eachother, and Jack reading to Amy again.

After a couple minutes Ronnie came walking back into the livingroom, her face looking far from amused.

- 'What is it?' Jack asked noticing Ronnie's face.

- 'Phil pulled back' Ronnie said 'he's decided not to give me half of the Vic'.

- 'What?" Roxy said immediately sitting straight up 'how can he do that, what about my money'.

- 'He said he thought it over, and the whole Ian thing, he still thinks Ian's gonna let it slip to Shirley' Ronnie said.

- 'He said he was going to deal with Ian right, you said' Roxy said.

- 'This is all my fault' Robbie said 'if I hadn't said anything to Pe..'

- 'Robbie no' Jack said 'this has nothing to do with you, this is not your fault sweetheart, it's Phil's own fault by betraying Shirley with Glenda in the first place , and this is how Ian is, and apparently how Phil is, they're just people you can never rely on'.

- 'Mum I'm sorry ' Robbie said walking up to Ronnie and putting her arms around Ronnie's neck.

- 'Come here lovey' Ronnie pulled Robbie up as Robbie put her legs around Ronnie's waist, as much as she wanted to say sorry to Ronnie she just needed her mum to tell her it was all alright.

- 'Sweety you heard what Jack just said, this is not your fault, this all started with Phil and mum having an affair, and Ian just being a scumbag alright, but ehm, don't worry I'm not done with Phil yet, If he thinks he's playing clever he better be paying attention cause I'm not going to let us just be ordered around by Phil or agree on how he wants to play it, he stole Roxy's money and he's going to pay for that, he can choose between Shirley or the police'.

Xxxx

It was the middle of the night and dark on the square, just the lights of the lamppost were the only lights shining. Some dim light was upstairs the Vic. A dark shadow slowly got out of nr 29 and then ran quickly across the street but didn't walk into the little park but just around it, then crossed the street and walked alongside nr 55 into Victoria road. In front of the house the shadow came to a stop, looked around and then threw something towards the house. The loud sound of breaking glass broke the silence on the square. The sound of someone running away from it followed.

Upstairs at nr 55 the lights switched on in almost every room. In less then a couple minutes Phil and Jay were downstairs out the frontdoor. Shirley and Ben walked out the kitchendoor into the frontgarden. There was no one to be seen. Phil put his hand to his forehead as he saw the front baywindow got smashed. As they walked inside again they found a large brick laying on the damaged pooltable.

The shadow had run away around the house and had been running as long as it could. Finally at Bridgestreet the shadow stopped being out of breath kneeling down to feel better again. Then jumped up as a hand grabbed the shadow in it's neck.

- 'What the hell were you thinking?' the person said breathing heavily.

The shadow jumped up and looked around, looking straight into Roxy's face looking upset and angry at the same time.

- 'Roxy?' the shadow said, what are you doing here, I thought you were sleeping like everyone else'.

- 'I was just on my way home from the R&R when I saw you sneak out of the house Robbie, why aren't yoú in bed hmm, you've got some nerve cause Ron is gonna kill you if she finds out, I mean if there's gonna be something left of you when I'm finished with you ' Roxy said grabbing Robbie by her arms and shaking her out of frustration 'Ohh you are so stupid sometimes, breaking Phil's window, really Robbie are you mad, you dosy cow!'

- 'Could you just scream a little louder Roxy, so everyone can here you, you idiot!' Robbie hissed while trying to push her sister away 'why do you think I ran all the way overhere, and have you been following me, I heard someone running behind me I thought it was Jay at first then it stopped, couldn't keep up with me ey, you old bag'.

- 'Will you just shut that big mouth of yours, calling me old bag and an idiot, enough of it, you smashing Phils window now who's the idiot?' Roxy said giving Robbie a smack on her backside.

- 'Then let go of me, and stop yelling at me!' Robbie said again trying to push Roxy away.

Roxy sighed and looked around, there were some people also leaving the R&R but the sisters weren't noticed by them since most of them were under the influence of alcohol.

Roxy pushed Robbie in a dark alley and took a deep breath again.

- 'Let me think, I ehm, …I have to say you got guts Pix, but I still think it is stupid you did this, Phil will know it was one of us after he told Ron about not getting half of the Vic' Roxy said.

- 'He might know, but Shirley doesn't, let him explain why we're on to him' Robbie said 'I'm gladly to explain it all to her'.

- 'What about mum, I thought you were afraid of that cause Shirley will you know?' Roxy said.

- 'I just hate it so much that he prances around the square, with that ugly big fat bald head of his like he's all that, I hate him Rox!' Robbie said 'and as long as we're around mum Shirley might not do anything, and If she does I will smack her a couple'.

- 'Did you hit your head coming out tonight Robbie, you think you can take on Shirley, Shirley ánd Phil to be exact?' Roxy said.

- 'Then what were you going to do then, just let him have his way again Rox, hé stole yoúr money Roxy!' Robbie said 'and he's getting away with it'.

- 'Common, I need to sneak you back inside without anyone noticing you've been missing from your bed yeah' Roxy said grabbing Robbie's wrist and walking together 'let's not walk through Bridgestreet ey, we go way around and then walk home by the playground alright'.

- 'So who were you with at the club then, all by yourself?' Robbie asked.

- 'Well Christian was there but was called home by Sy so then we walked home and at the park I saw you sneaking out, you just moved a little too fast for me to get you to stop' Roxy said looking worried at her younger sister'so how are we gonna do this?'.

- 'Well we get in, I take this gear off, you take it with you upstairs and I'll sneak in in my shirt and knickers, I mean I'll go have a glass of water in the kitchen or something, I mean If they wake up I'll say I was thirsty' Robbie said.

- 'Common, let's just hope they haven't heard anything and haven't been missing you yet' Roxy said.

They both walked all the way around, hoping all would've turned calm at nr 55.

When they arrived at the square again they crossed through the park and got a little shock as they saw Michael coming out of the porch of nr 29.

- 'Michael?' Robbie whispered to Roxy.

- 'What are you doing here?' Roxy asked not understanding what Michael was doing there standing at the porch of their entrance.

Michael's vicious smirk appeared on his face and turned into a charming smile when facing Roxy.

- 'Isn't it a bit too late for you to be outside…clubbing with your older sister then, does Jack and Ronnie know?' Michael ignored Roxy's question and just asked his.

- ''Why are you here, you lost then, the B&B is overthere!' Robbie asked looking at the blinds of the downstairs apartment, it still looked dark inside.

- 'I think you should be in bed don't you' Michael said looking at Robbie 'and you, does Ronnie know you took your sister out, don't you know she has school tomorrow, and what will "daddy Jack" say ey?'

Then the light inside switched on and Jack opened the door followed by Ronnie wrapping herself in her nightgown.

- 'Michael do you know what… Robbie, what the hell are you doing out?' Jack asked not seeing Robbie and Roxy at first.

- 'Robbie?" Ronnie's face, confused and not amused walked passed Jack' inside both of you, come on get in Roxy! '

Robbie and Roxy looked at eachother and walked by Jack and Ronnie inside the flat.

- 'I just…well I saw her outside with Roxy, I ehm, I thought you should know she was out, I mean she's just a kid, what is she doing outside at this time, on a schoolnight right' Michael said 'I mean, I would want you to ring my bell if my kid was out on the street, no matter what time it was'.

- 'Yeah' Jack said not really understanding what was going on and most of all, why Robbie was outside on the square, with Roxy' thanks, ehm, I'll see you tomorrow Michael, maybe we can have a drink at the Vic or something?'

- 'Yeah alright, you sort it out, goodnight Jack' Michael said as he walked out of the front yard and onto the square, to the B&B where he was staying.

Inside, Robbie and Roxy were seated at the kitchen table while Ronnie was standing against the kitchen sink, her arms crossed.

- 'Now can someone please tell me what the hell is going on, why you aren't in your bed asleep as I thought you were, and why are you with her outside Roxy?'

Robbie looked at Roxy and then at Ronnie.

- 'Well?' Ronnie asked again as Jack walked in.

- 'What the hell were you doing outside Robbie?' Jack asked.

- 'Just couldn't sleep, was a bit hot and started breathing…'Robbie said, it was the best she could come up with.

- 'They will find out soon enough Pix' Roxy whispered to her babysister.

Robbie gave Roxy a look to better keep her mouth shut.

- 'What did you say Rox?' Ronnie said as she walked up to the kitchentable sitting down at on of the chairs having a good look at Robbie and Roxy.

- 'Nothing' Robbie said her eyes still on Roxy.

- 'Robbie was…well after you received Phil's phonecall' Roxy started.

- 'Shut..up..Rox!' Robbie said, coming across as a little threathening to her sister.

Roxy sighed not knowing whether to tell Ronnie or say nothing for Robbie, she knew Phil was probably was gonna be pointing the finger at them, so there was nothing she could do.

- 'Robbie smashed Phil's frontroom window, threw a brick and ran off, I was just coming home so saw her coming out of the flat, she moved so fast that I couldn't prevent it anymore, I'm sorry' Roxy said.

- 'You did what?' Ronnie stood up and grabbed both of Robbie's arms ' what were you thinking Robbie, what if Phil finds out?'

- 'That was a really stupid thing to do Robbie!' Jack said raising his voice 'I mean throwing that brick, but also going outside in the middle of the night, what if something happened to you, what if Roxy wouldn't have been there'.

- 'Then she would have kept her gob shut, and I would have been in bed by now without you all freaking out' Robbie said standing up.

- 'Freaking out, just sit that tiny bum down before I really freak out' Ronnie said giving Robbie a slap on her bum, and made her sit down on the chair again.

- 'Why don't we all go to bed and talk in the morning alright' Roxy said.

- 'To hot under your feet?' Jack asked.

- 'My feet?' Roxy said' look Ron she just got upset when she heard about Phil not giving you the half of the Vic, he stole my money and he's getting away with it, she just wanted to get back at him'

- 'Didn't we make it clear to you that we would handle it Robbie hmm? ' Ronnie asked facing Robbie close by.

- 'I just hate that cockiness he walks around with mum, thinking he's all that, I mean I'm not like Billy, letting Phil tell me what to do or making a fool of me, let him walk over us, and that is what he's doing, he's just playing with us and I want it to stop!' Robbie said putting her head between her two hands out of frustration.

-' 'Well this way you're making it worse Robbie' Ronnie said then banging her hand on the table 'this was really stupid, why are you so stubborn, you should've been in your bed sleeping like any normal kid your age'.

- 'Yeah let's all play dead or roll over whenever Phil snaps his fingers' Robbie hissed back at Ronnie.

- 'Alright, it happened, we have to be ready if Phil comes by tomorrow cause he probably will' Jack said coming in between Robbie and Ronnie, a little more calmer then Ronnie was.

- 'I want you to get to bed now!' Ronnie said looking at Robbie 'come on, bed!'.

- 'What about..' Robbie said but Ronnie gave her the look she knew too well.

- 'I said bed now Robbie, didn't you hear me!' Ronnie said grabbing Robbie by her arm and getting her off the chair walking her into her room 'now try to get some sleep yeah'.

Ronnie let go of Robbie who got into her bed and looked at her mum who was sighing and scratching her forehead.

- 'I'm sorry I sneaked out mum, I just…' Robbie said but Ronnie stopped her.

- 'Goodnight Robbie, I'll see you in the morning' Ronnie said as she closed the door.

Robbie sighed and rolled over on her side, she knew Roxy had to tell, just to be prepared for Phil. The thing she was more worried about was what Michael had been doing there, and what he had seen, did he witness her throwing the brick?

- 'I'm sorry Ron, I mean that I didn't really had a chance to stop her, it went really fast' Roxy said.

- 'Well, I'm glad you were just coming home and chased her, I mean otherwise she would've been out there alone' Jack said.

- 'We just have to ignore everything Phil's going to say about it ok' Ronnie said sitting down again.

- 'Don't be too hard on her Ron alright, she's just not one to sit back and wait for things to happen ok, and she already received a smack from me, she got a little snappish with me' Roxy said 'I mean if you wanna punish her then punish her for sneaking out alright? '

- 'Why don't you go upstairs Roxy' Jack said 'get a little sleep yeah'.

- 'Yeah alright, you both too yeah, she's safe in bed, this is not her fault, this is all because of Phil' Roxy said giving Ronnie a peck on her cheek walking up to the door.

- 'Goodnight Rox' Ronnie said looking at her sister leaving out the door then looking at Jack 'what are we going to do about this one?'

- 'We're not going to admit to Phil what happened, we're going to stay calm' 'Jack said 'come on let's go to bed'.

- 'You know, when she was little and I sometimes had to deal with Roxy's rebellious behavior, I always thought that Robbie was going to be a little more me, you know, thinking before doing, but she is so much like Roxy, and I know she does it cause Phil stole her sisters money not just cause she wants to behave badly, you know what I mean?'

- 'Yeah I know darling, still she snuck out and we need to talk to her about that' Jack said putting his arms around his wife.

- 'Yes we handle that in the morning then, I need some sleep' Ronnie said jumping up at Jack and putting her legs around his waist 'what a family ey'.


	121. Chapter 121

The next morning Ronnie woke up from the sound of her bedroom door being opened and seeing Robbie walking in holding a tray with toast, eggs, juice, coffee and tea on it.

- 'Morning mummy, you up?' Robbie said as she walked over to her mum's side of the bed.

- 'Barely, what's this?' Ronnie asked with a little spark in her eyes.

- 'Made you and Jack breakfast' Robbie said 'dad you up?' Ronnie gave Jack a little nudge which made him stretch out and open his eyes.

- 'Got you breakfast dad' Robbie said sitting down at the end of the bed in between her mum and dad. Ronnie and Jack both sat up in bed looking at eachother.

- 'Is this a bribe peanut?' Jack said with a little grin.

- 'Come sit here baby' Ronnie said pointing next to her on the bed. Robbie put the tray in between Ronnie and Jack and crawled under the covers with Ronnie.

- 'I'm sorry about last night, I ehm…' Robbie said' I know now it was stupid, it's just that…, well Phil, I feel he's getting away with everything these days, and he just does what he wants to'.

- 'It was stupid Robbie, I mean sneaking out in the middle of the night, what were you thinking?' Ronnie said while taking a bite of the piece of toast then letting Robbie take a bite.

- 'I'm sorry' Robbie said while chewing' I know it wasn't the smartest move, sorry'.

- 'Yeah well you can think about it while you're grounded, cause you are' Jack said' and ehm, well you better keep your mouth shut about what happened, with everyone ok, this is just between your mum, Roxy and me'.

- 'What about Michael?' Robbie said 'why was he standing outside there anyway?'

- 'I don't know, maybe he was on his way to the B&B and saw you and Roxy' Jack said putting some sugar in his tea.

- 'He's weird dad' Robbie said leaning over Ronnie to get one of the glasses with juice.

- 'Oi that's my mate you're talking about ok Robbie!' Jack said looking serious at Robbie.

- 'You should hear the way he talks when you're not there, he said he thought you adopted me to trick mum into marrying you' Robbie said.

- 'That's probably a joke' Jack said grinning a bit.

- 'I think it's odd to say that, I mean to a kid' Ronnie said 'excuse me can I have a sip of "my" juice please?'

- 'It wasn't a joke and yes he's odd, the way he keeps referring to you as my "daddy" , the way he's saying it you should hear it, really he's just weird' Robbie said handing Ronnie the glass with juice.

- 'Alright, ehm why don't you go take your shower yeah, you need to get ready for school' Jack said looking at Ronnie.

- 'Yeah common jellybean' Ronnie said putting her arm around Robbie and kissing the top of her head 'thanks for this lovely breakfast you made sweety '.

- 'What about Phil, what if he asks me something about last night?' Robbie said.

- 'Well you were in bed, like any other kid your age' Jack said.

- 'Go on' Ronnie said 'there's already clean towels in the bathroom, and hang them up when you're finished don't let me find everything on the floor you hear me'.

- 'Nag nag nag' Robbie said pinching her mum who immediately started to tickle Robbie.

- 'Oh you wanna take on your mum baby, really?' Ronnie said as Robbie screamed from being tickled 'Come on you're going to be late babes'.

Robbie then got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom and took her shower.

Xxx

Later in the morning Ronnie and Jack walked into the café to get some coffee to take with them to the club. Inside they noticed Phil and Shirley sitting there with Billy at a table.

- 'Can I have two coffee's Jane?' Ronnie asked as she saw Phil stand up and walking up to them.

- 'Morning Phil' Jack said as normal as can be.

- 'Morning, so ehm, you heard then?' Phil asked.

- 'Heard what?' Ronnie asked looking surprised at her cousin.

- 'Someone smashed a brick into my front window, landed on the pooltable, also damaged' Phil said.

- 'What, no we didn't know, you alright then?' Ronnie again asked as if being really concerned.

- 'Yeah, It happened late, so we were already in bed, thank god, I mean the boys had been playing earlier last night' Phil said 'so ehm…it wasn't you then?'

- 'Me?' Ronnie asked 'why would you think that?'

- 'Common Ronnie, cause of the Vic ofcourse, I know you're not just going to let it' Phil said

- 'Ehm no, I mean I was disappointed by it, that you haven't kept your word Phil, this would never had happened if aunty Peg was still around, but i wouldn't do something like this, It doesn't make sense now does it, no… I was more thinking of turning you in, with either Shirley or the police Phil!' Ronnie said looking serious at Phil.

Phil looked at Ronnie and Jack then grinned a little and walked back to his table again.

- 'What was that all about?' Shirley asked.

- 'Nothing, just asked if they heard anything but they didn't' Phil said as he watched Ronnie and Jack leave the café again.

xxx

- 'Robbie!' a loud voice was heard through the hallways of Walford High. Robbie and Lauren turned around and saw Whitney walking quickly to join her friends.

- 'You're late Whit' Lauren said 'you overslept?'

- 'B had to take Liam to the doctors, has been throwing up all night, so ehm, I took Tiff and Morgan to school first, you know what kind of a madhouse it is, Carol just left and Pat was still in bed so I took em' Whitney said 'you alright Robbie?'

- 'Yeah' Robbie said a little bit snappy.

- 'About yesterday, I ehm… I mean you and Pete, it's, well you were ehm, you were right, it's none of my business' Whitney said.

- 'You're finally talking sense here' Robbie said but didn't seem impressed yet.

- 'Oi, she's saying sorry alright, get over it young Branning!' Lauren said being the wise one.

- 'I really am Robbie' Whitney said 'I mean I won't say I'm not curious ofcourse but if you don't want to tell us, it's ok'.

- 'Ok, thanks Whit' Robbie said 'I ehm, I know you all nosy little cows but this is just between Pete and me, that's it, just don't worry about it anymore cause we're alright'.

Robbie's eyes lit up as Peter also came walking through the hallway. She dropped her bag and walked up to Peter and jumped up to him putting her arms around his neck. Peter smiled 'what's this for then?'

- 'Just happy to see you mister' Robbie said smiling cheeky planting a kiss on his lips.

- 'Miss Branning!'a voice said behind them 'could you just stand on your own two feet and leave mister Beale here alone!'

Robbie and Peter looked at Mr Mckindale's face who was not amused seeing these young children, in his eyes, to close together.

- 'We're just showing eachother some love mister McKindale' Robbie said.

- 'You know it's not allowed on schoolgrounds' Mr Mckindale said again 'now you all move to your classes'.

- 'Being moody 24/7 isn't allowed either, especially if you bother us with it' Robbie said.

- 'Last warning for you miss Branning or otherwise you can go see the head, is that understood?' Mr McKindale said.

- 'Common Robbie' Lauren said' common guys let's get to class'.

- 'Stoneaged Prick' Robbie said not loud but loud enough for Mckindale to hear.

- 'Alright miss Branning you can go see Mr Alcock now!' Mckindale said grabbing Robbie's arm.

- 'Ehm, you better get your hands of me like right now!' Robbie said pushing Mckindale's hand away í know where Alcock's office is alright'.

- 'It's mister Alcock for you miss Branning mind your manners' Mckindale said again letting go of Robbie but walking behind her 'you kids go to class'.

- 'We'll see you later Robs' Peter said winking at his girlfriend.

- 'Come save me when it takes too long mister' Robbie said winking back as she walked alongside mr Mckindale to the heads office.

Xxx

- 'Alright, I got the streamers, balloons, strippers everything' Roxy said as she joined Glenda and Ronnie at the café in the afternoon.

- 'Strippers?' Glenda said smiling 'for us then maybe, for the after-party?'

- 'Ron would kill me right' Roxy said winking at her older sister.

- 'Well not if I kill your sister first, I just got off the phone with miss Bell, remember Robbie's mentor, she said Robbie has been mouthing off another teacher and had to see mr Alcock, she's on detention, but just for today so she's lucky' Ronnie said.

- 'And being grounded' Roxy said before thinking about it, her face immediately turned red when Ronnie gave her a warning look.

- 'Grounded, what for, what has she done now?' Glenda asked.

- 'It's ehm, just her behavior last couple days mum, that's it' Ronnie said hoping Glenda wouldn't ask more about it.

- 'Hmm, now why don't I buy that' Glenda said' common, it's me your talking too, your mum'.

Ronnie sighed and looked around, it wasn't that crowded at the Café. Ronnie leaned over a little to Glenda.

- 'Robbie got a little upset last night, Phil called and said he wasn't going to give me half of the Vic' Ronnie said.

- 'What?' Glenda reacted a little loud.

- 'Shhhss mum, like I said, she got a little upset…' Ronnie said.

- 'Upset, she hates Phil, she did this cause she hates him getting away with it' Roxy interrupted.

- 'Yes, she can't stand the fact that Phil's just doing what he wants and trying to walk over us, so she got out last night just as Roxy came home from the club and Robbie threw a brick through Phil's front window' Ronnie whispered.

- 'That was Robbie?' Glenda said a little surprised 'she does a lot of sneaking out these days now doesn't she'.

- 'It just has to stop' Roxy said 'Phil has to stop'.

- 'Why didn't Phil go through with it?' Glenda asked.

- 'Think he's afraid Shirley will find out and then loosing half of the Vic, something like that, but I'm not done with it either, it's either half of the Vic or I'll tell Shirley ánd the police' Ronnie said 'I'm sorry if we have to tell Shirley mum, but we're going to be with you ofcourse'.

- 'Yeah or otherwise your little terror will bite Shirley's head off' Roxy said raising her eyebrows.

Xxx

After school Robbie, Lauren, Abi, Jay, Peter and Ben were at the park having some ice-cream before going home.

- 'So what happened to your window last night Ben?' Robbie asked as if she was nosy' Abi told me'.

- 'A brick smashed through the window' Jay said 'glad we were already upstairs asleep, we were playing pool earlier'.

- 'Pooltable also got damaged' Abi said 'can imagine what would've happened if you were still playing'.

- 'Yeah would have been nasty' Peter said.

- 'Well well well ,look how cosy we all are here' Roxy said as she walked up, with Amy in her buggy, to the table the youngsters were sitting at.

- 'Hi Roxy, hey Amy' Abi said kneeling down instantly greeting her little cousin.

- 'Ehm think you are supposed to be home like now Robbie!' Roxy said looking at her younger sister.

- 'Yeah I'll be there in 10 minutes ok Rox' Robbie said.

- 'No, common you're coming with me and Amy, you were suppose to be babysitting Robbie, I need to get to the salon' Roxy said winking at Robbie.

Robbie gave Peter a kiss and jumped of the table, grabbing her bag and walking up to Roxy 'thanks sis'.

Robbie said goodbye to her friends and walked back home with Roxy and Amy.

- 'You are grounded remember Robbie, or did you conveniently forgot' Roxy said 'oh and miss Bell called Ronnie, you are getting yourself in a whole lot of trouble these days missy, you better lay low for a while, I mean if I was you I would!'

- 'Yeah I know, pff and about school it was nothing Rox, it's that Mckindale, he's got some screw loose, he just doesn't like me and me don't like him either, I'm glad he's leaving soon' Robbie said.

- 'Yeah tell that to "I don't buy any of your excuses anymore" -Ronnie, she's not going to fall for that anymore Robbie' Roxy said.

Xxx

At teatime Ronnie was fixing dinner in the kitchen while Robbie sat on the sofa with the laptop doing some homework.

- 'Mum are we going to the Vic on Friday?' Robbie asked.

- 'What's that Robbie?' Ronnie called back while checking the oven.

- 'The Vic, can we go Fridaynight, people are asking you know for my birthday?' Robbie said as Glenda walked in through the frontdoor.

- 'Hi girls' she said putting her bag on one of the barstools.

- 'You wanna have tea here mum, I made enough?' Ronnie said.

- 'Oh yeah lovely darling' Glenda said walking into the livingroom 'well well, if it isn't my little troublemaker'.

- 'So you heard then?' Robbie said looking quickly at Glenda then back to the computerscreen.

- 'Yes I did, being called in to the headmasters office again?' Glenda said not bringing up the smashed window.

- 'Oh that, ehm, yeah, but that was really about nothing, I was just cuddling with Pe…, it was nothing' Robbie said.

- 'Hmm, how about the window, and i mean sneaking out in the middle of the night, what were you thinking Robin?' Glenda asked.

- 'I'm sorry mum, Phil needs to tone down a bit did you hear about him keeping the Vic?' Robbie asked.

- Mum, can she sleep at your place tonight again maybe, or you can "babysit our little one" here downstairs if you want?' Ronnie said with a little grin.

- 'Babysit mum, shut up?' Robbie asked 'are you kidding me'

- 'Well mummy doesn't want you sneaking out again tonight' Ronnie said a little teasing 'and you've been getting yourself in too much trouble baby, you need to be watched 24/7 these days'.

- 'Just shuss mum, you are so not funny!' Robbie said not thinking it was funny being treated like a toddler and having both her mums having a laugh about it either.

- 'Excuse me, mind that big mouth of yours' Glenda said' sure darling I'll take "our little one" upstairs with me, right my little spuppy'.

- 'You two are impossible, shuss please I'm going to throw up in a minute' Robbie said.

- 'Shuss yourself, I need to arrange some stuff at the club, I'll be home not later then 11 maybe I don't know' Ronnie said.

- 'So we can stay here then' Robbie said 'I wanna sleep in my own bed alright'.

- 'Alright, then I will stay here with you until Ronnie's home then?' Glenda said.

- 'Fine, whatever, you're couple of nutcases' Robbie said as she picked up the laptop.

- 'Alright, that is enough yeah' Ronnie said as Robbie made faces then walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Ronnie sat down next to Glenda as they both grinned.

- 'So she doesn't have a clue then?' Glenda asked.

- 'No, she just asked about going to the Vic Fridaynight before you came in so, she'll be surprised' Ronnie said.


	122. Chapter 122

**Thanks lovelies for all the kind reviews i really love reading them everytime!**

**I hope you're gonna enjoy this next chapter, Robbie being veryyy cheeky and pushing her limits :s**

**xoxBrooklyn**

Whitney came running into the cafe in the afternoon where Robbie, Peter and Lauren were sitting having a snack.

- 'Oh my god Laur you should come outside, there's these two hot guys standing outside the Vic talking to Alfie, come on!' Whitney said being all hyper and grabbing hold of Lauren.

- 'Relax Whit, calm down, oh my days, you look pretty desperate' Robbie said smiling at Peter.

- 'Yeah well what would you know, you found your little prince' Whitney said smiling 'now it's our turn'.

Lauren pulled a face at the young couple and got up and followed her friend outside.

- 'So, almost 16' Peter said putting his hand on Robbie's.

- 'Yeah, finally' Robbie said 'so you're coming to the Vic on Friday then?'

- 'You're kidding me' Peter said 'ofcourse I will, so ehm, it's the Vic then?'

- 'Well, I asked mum about it, but she's so busy this week but ehm, well it's my birthday right, so I guess I get to decide, the Vic it is, will be nice cause then I can see Kat and Alfie there too, cause they're probably working'.

- 'Yeah I guess you're right, the Vic will be good' Peter said playing along, already knowing the party would be held at the club.

- 'So did you get me a present yet?' Robbie asked being curious.

- 'Yes I did, but you have to wait till Friday, ánd no, before you ask, I'm not gonna give you any hints miss nosy' Peter said smiling.

- 'Ow please' Robbie said 'don't give me that mister, why can't you tell me?'

- 'Cause Friday's your birthday Robbie' Peter said leaning over giving his girlfriend a kiss' I'm not gonna fall for any of your excuses to tell you now alright, come on let's go see why Whitney got so wild about'.

Robbie, a little disappointed not getting her way, stood up and gave Peter a kiss back.

They said goodbye to Jane and walked out the Café.

Whitney and Lauren were standing at the main entrance of the Vic talking to these two young, good looking, guys.

As they got closer Whitney turned around' Robbie, Peter come here'.

- 'You wanna go over?' Robbie asked.

- 'Sure, let's see who they are and what Whitney's screeching was about' Peter smiled.

- 'Robs, Pete, this is Tyler and his brother Anthony Moon, they're Alfie's cousins can you believe it?' Whitney said introducing the boys, acting a little overexcited.

- 'Hi there' the smiley, and more outspoken one of both brothers greeted Robbie, apparently Tyler Moon.

- 'Hey, Robbie Branning Mitchel, so you're related to Alfie then, guess Michael Moon's familys then too?' Robbie asked carefully.

- 'Yeah, Michael is our oldest half brother, we've just seen him inside, he's ehm, talking to our dad, Eddie Moon' Anthony Moon said.

- 'Well that's a lot of Moons on one day' Peter said' hi Peter Beale'.

- 'Yeah, there's even more of us Pete' Tyler said 'so ehm, Branning, didn't you say you're last name was Branning' he asked looking at Lauren' and why is yours Branning ánd Mitchell, don't tell me you're married already? ' he laughed at Robbie.

- 'Married, she's my little cousin ain't you Robbie ' Lauren said showing off a little 'my uncle Jack is..'

- 'Yeah yeah, enough Lor' Robbie said pushing Lauren's hand away trying to pinch her cousins cheeks, not liking Lauren using her for her showing off to the Moon boys' It's a long story alright,….well it was nice to meet you but ehm i've gotta go, I have to get to Roxy's you know looking after Amy again'.

She didn't know what to think of these Moon brothers, they looked more friendlier then Michael had been up to now, a little more normal, not as weird as him anyway.

- 'Amy again?' Peter asked as he walked Robbie home.

- ' Yeah, ehm Ames …well to be honest, I'm grounded, mum gave me house-arrest cause of mouthing of McKindale yesterday, she ehm… she wasn't really amused about it, I ehm…I didn't wanted to say it in front of those Moon boys' Robbie said.

- 'Hmm alright, you and that big gob of yours, it always gets you in trouble, but ok, I'll see you on the chat maybe tonight?' Peter asked.

- 'Yes, I will, well try see how mum's mood is' Robbie said smiling, she couldn't tell Peter, or anyone, the real reason why she was being grounded in the first place, for sneaking out the other night and smashing Phil's window. The whole McKindale stuff came really in handy this time.

When she got in she immediately went upstairs cause she knew Roxy was at home with Amy.

- 'Rox?' Robbie called as she got upstairs.

- 'Keep your voice down Robbie, Amy's still asleep!' Roxy said as she quickly walked up to Robbie.

- 'Alright keep your hair on, so is mum here?' Robbie asked plopping down on the sofa 'can I get something to drink maybe?'

- 'Hold your horses yeah "_miss order someone else around_' do I look like your skivvy, you know where it is Robbie?' Roxy said raising her eyebrow '' now which mum, Ronnie or mum?'

- 'Glendaaa, I know mum is still at the club you dope, can I have juice please Roxy' Robbie said turning the telly on.

- 'Could you try not to be smart with me Robbie, and did you ask me if you could turn the telly on?' Roxy asked with her hand on her hips waiting for an answer from her younger sister.

- 'Ehm, remember how we said, before moving here, that nothing was gonna change from living together before, so, I'm home Roxy and I'm turning the telly on!' Robbie said putting up a big smile to Roxy.

- 'Alright, I get the picture, ehm, you got any homework?' Roxy asked opening the fridge 'so juice?'

- 'Yeah' Robbie said already distracted by what was on telly.

- 'Yes you want juice, or yes you have homework, which one is it?' Roxy asked again.

- 'Yes already said I wanted juice Rox, not much homework' Robbie answered back.

- 'That's not what I asked, so if you've got homework, where is it?' Roxy asked again pouring the juice in a glass.

- 'Rox could you just drop the "I'm the adult in here" –act with me, I'm trying to watch this, you're Amy's mummy not mine ok' Robbie said giving her sister an irritated look.

Roxy walked up to the sofa, put the juice on the table, grabbed the remote and turned the telly off.

- 'Oi what did you that for?' Robbie snapped at her older sister.

- 'Nothing has changed, remember your own words just now Robster, so go get your homework you're going to make it up here, where I can keep my eyes on you' Roxy said looking very determined, giving Robbie faces with rolling her eyes at her babysister.

- 'I'll go downstairs and do it' Robbie said standing up and walking to the hallway.

- 'No you don't, you just go get it and be back here in 5 minutes Robbie Branning Mitchell, you're going to make it here or else big sis will be coming downstairs and drag you upstairs again you hear me Robbie?' Roxy said a little loud waking up Amy.

- 'Shsss, Amy's sleeping mummy' Robbie said sarcastic while walking down the stairs.

- 'You better be back in 5 minutes, you and that big gob of yours, and I mean it!' Roxy said 'Robbie you hear me?'

- 'Hear you, think Bridgestreet is shaking from your screaming at me!' Robbie said slamming the door 'controlefreak!'

- 'That's Ronnie' Roxy said softly afraid Ronnie would walk through the door, she hated being called controlefreak, knowing she was one.

A couple hours later Glenda walked into the livingroom of the upstairs apartment. Roxy was busy preparing dinner and Robbie and Amy were sitting at the dinner table, Robbie with her homework and Amy with her coloringbook.

- 'Hello my darlings, what smells so good?' Glenda said as she took her coat off.

- 'Must be the perfume I'm wearing mum' Robbie said looking at Roxy with a cheeky smile.

- 'Shuss you, thanks mum I made us lasagna and a salad, maybe not as good as Ronnie's' Roxy said looking at Robbie, expecting another cheeky remark , but she just smiled' you want some wine mum?'

- 'Oh yes thanks darling, so you're doing your homework then little one?' Glenda walked over to Robbie and Amy , who gave the coloringbook to her grandmother 'oh thank you darling look at how beautiful this looks'.

- 'Did you see if mum was home yet?' Robbie asked 'I mean a light or what?'

- 'No still dark downstairs, you're gonna have dinner with us then yeah?' Glenda asked sitting down on the sofa.

- 'Yes she is, Ronnie also, she is already on her way, she just called me when you were taking a wee Pix, could you take your schoolwork of the table and set the table please?' Roxy asked.

- 'Yeah in a minute' Robbie said busy with her phone.

Downstairs they heard the door open and close 'oh it's auntie Ronnie' Glenda said stroking Amy's cheeks.

- 'Eh now Robbie, dinner is ready, common get your stuff off the table!' Roxy said.

- 'Just one minute Roxy I'm texting Peter' Robbie said sighing.

- 'You can do that after dinner, now get the table set Robbie, this was your last warning!' Roxy said while looking at Glenda who was busy with Amy but also was keeping an eye on the discussion between her youngest 2 daughters.

- 'Or what Roxy, stop nagging god you with a hangover ánd PMS is more fun! ' Robbie said daring her sister.

- 'Robbie, put the phone away and get the table cleared, you just heard what your sister asked you right!' Glenda said raising an eye to Robbie.

- 'So?' Robbie said just ignoring both woman.

- 'So, you will do as you're told for a change Robbie!' Roxy said as she walked over and grabbed Robbie's phone out of her hands.

- 'Give it back Roxy!' Robbie said just as Ronnie walked into the livingroom.

- 'Hiya, what's going on in here?' she asked putting her purse down as she gave Robbie a kiss on her cheek and then picked Amy up 'hi gorgeous'.

- 'I asked her to move her homework and set the table for me, that's all Ron' Roxy said.

- 'And I was just texting Pete as she ripped my phone out of my hands mum' Robbie said looking at Ronnie most innocent.

- 'Oh stop being so dramatic Robbie, you're not going to fall for that now are you Ron, she just don't wanna help me out, little git, she's been at me ever since she's been home' Roxy said crossing her arms on her chest.

- 'Talking about being dramatic, Drama is your middle name Roxanne, it's not really Lizette now is it mum, please help her out of that dream, it's drama, Drama!' Robbie said to her sister.

- 'Enough!'' Glenda then said 'you're way out of line here missy, Roxy has warned you enough since I've been home!'.

- 'Why is it I always get called Robin and you never call her Roxanne?' Robbie said again.

- 'Cause it's you who should be listening and just do as your told, just like your sister told you before!' Glenda said looking very strict with Robbie.

- 'Right, where's her phone Rox?' Ronnie asked making Robbie think her mum was sticking up for her and was gonna get it back from Ronnie, she smiled very cheeky at Roxy making a face at her.

- 'Here' Roxy said as she gave Robbie and angry look and gave the phone to Ronnie who put it in her bag.

- 'Mum please give it back?' Robbie pouted and sat down sulking in the armchair .

- 'Now go and do what Roxy asked you Robbie!' Ronnie said strict.

Robbie stood up and walked back to the dinner table and grabbed all her schoolstuff and put it on the salontable.

- 'Come here sweetpea, at least you never let me down' Robbie said giving Amy, who was walking round the table with her crayons, a cuddle.

- 'You can put her in her highchair'!' Roxy said opening the oven and getting the lasagna out.

- 'Yes I know that!' Robbie said making Ronnie look at her cause of her snappy remark at Roxy 'what?'

- 'Think that will be the last lip from you yeah' Ronnie said serious and raising her eyebrow' or else you've got something coming, understood!'.

Robbie put Amy in her highchair and walked out of the livingroom.

- 'Eh where you think you're going?' Glenda asked.

- ' "Eh" wé wash up before dinner' Robbie couldn't just keep her mouth shut.

- 'Oi what did I just say!' Ronnie said walking over to the hallway to looking at Robbie disappear quickly into the bathroom.

- 'What has gotten into her?' Glenda asked sitting down opposite of Ronnie and Roxy who were sitting next to eachother.

- 'Oh this is nothing mum, this is a little skinny hormonal teenager with a very big attitude who I'm gonna slap in a minute' Roxy said putting some food on Amy's plate.

- 'Yeah well, I wouldn't say nothing, she knows I'm not fond of her behaving like this and she has been on a roll last couple of days, it's probably her birthday and all this Phil stuff but still it's no excuse for this obnoxious behaviour, I'm not having it, it's simple as that' Ronnie said 'mum better let me sit next to her cause I have a feeling this is far from over'.

Ronnie and Glenda switched as Robbie walked back into the room again.

- 'I thought I was sitting next to mum?' Robbie said seeing that she had to sit next to Ronnie.

- 'Well lucky you then ey sitting next to mum now aren't ya?' Roxy smiled thinking this was all funny knowing Robbie meant Glenda this time.

- 'Just sit down Robbie' Ronnie said looking calm and serious at Robbie.

- 'Think being jailed you have more freedom' Robbie mumbled as she sat down.

- 'Excuse me?' Ronnie said looking definitely not amused with that remark of Robbie.

- 'Salad Gobby' Roxy said trying to get the attention on dinner again.

- 'I get it myself, I want Lasagna first' Robbie said waiting until Glenda got some out of the oven dish and put it on her plate.

- 'Oh could you get Amy's zippy cup from the table please Robbie sorry?' Roxy asked as she gave Amy a piece of cucumber 'here you go sweety'.

Robbie sighed and got up 'You really think I am your skivvy don't you?' she said.

- 'You got that right' Roxy said 'works for me'.

- 'Go get it yourself then' Robbie said putting it back down on the table again and walking back to the table but having Ronnie give her a look, she then walked back to the table again.

- 'It's for your niece Robbie' Roxy said.

- 'And that's only why I'm getting it' Robbie said 'and you know that'.

- 'Stop feeding her Roxy' Ronnie said looking serious at Roxy now too, knowing Roxy was not one to stand above it all and to act like the 'older and wiser one' but just kept having a go back at Robbie as if she was a teenager herself still.

- 'Oh now hér impossible behavior is mý fault is it?' Roxy said 'she's a spoilt brat Ronnie, that's what she is'.

- 'Boohoo, Roxy the unfortunate one, hear my sad story' Robbie said sitting down' don't act like you were an angel when you were my age cause mum told me what a terror you were'.

- 'Just shut your face Robbie!' Roxy said looking angry and irritated at her babysister and then at Ronnie again.

- 'Enough Roxy, shuss, and yoú pack it in Robbie, one word and it's done with dinner for you, understood?' Ronnie said angry grabbing her glass and taking a sip.

- 'Oh don't do me any favors mum or else Rox will feel rejected again since I'm the spoiled one' Robbie said.

Before Robbie knew it Ronnie had put her glass down, and she and Glenda both had stood up.

Then Ronnie pulled her of her chair and gave Robbie a smack on her backside.

- 'You're way out of line madam!' Glenda said sitting down again.

- 'You just don't know when to stop now do you Robin, common you're going downstairs, you're evening is over!' Ronnie tried to say in a calm way but Robbie could hear the annoyance in her mothers voice.

- 'What about my homework, it's not finished yet? ' Robbie shouted.

- 'You explain that tomorrow to your teachers Robbie, why you didn't have time to finish it cause you were in bed before your 2 year old niece was! Ronnie said pushing Robbie out of the livingroom 'I'll be back in a bit, sorry Rox'.

- 'Mum, I'm sorry' Robbie said as she and Ronnie were walking down the stairs, as Ronnie just tried to keep her calm.

As they got into the flat Ronnie walked Robbie to her bedroom.

- 'Mum are you serious?' Robbie asked.

- 'Am I ever not serious Robbie, you get into your pyamas and off to bed, I had with you sweetheart, I have been warning you for way too long, go on, pyama's now and bed!' Ronnie said.

- 'Mum, it's freaking half 6 or so?' Robbie said trying to get out of this one but Ronnie was not gonna fall for it again.

- 'Tough, you keep going on and on, wanting to have the last word, with everyone, I'm not having it, so pyama's on and to bed!' Ronnie said and Robbie knew she was in serious trouble. She had seen Ronnie angry like this before and this was the line she'd better not cross.

- 'I'm going to go upstairs again, you better be sleeping when I get back, you hear me, if I find you in any more trouble then you already are in then…, then your birthday will be off this year, and I'm dead serious baby, and not only that, all other privilege's you're so used too I will give you no access to either, is that understood?' Ronnie said strict.

- 'Yes mum' Robbie said taking her clothes of and getting her pyama's on 'what if I gotta go pee or am thirsty?'

- 'You know what I mean Robin, don't you dare and try to get smart with me girl alright!' Ronnie said warning with her finger.

- 'I'm really sorry mum' Robbie said sitting down on her bed.

- 'Yeah well, take this one as a lesson alright, now into bed and I'll check on you later yeah' Ronnie said as she stood by the door 'just have a good think about it cause tomorrow you're going to apologize to your sister for that obnoxious behavior of yours!"

- 'Yeah' Robbie said.

- 'This is not the Robbie I raised now did i?' Ronnie said with her hands on her hips.

- 'No, i'm sorry mum, really' Robbie said with her head hanging.

- 'Like I said, think about it and tomorrow you can do your apologies, alright!'Ronnie asked.

- 'Yeah' Robbie said as she lay down and turned her back on Ronnie.

She felt terrible how this whole night already had ended all due to her own fault.


	123. Chapter 123

It was Thursday morning and Ronnie and Jack were drinking coffee while Robbie was still in the bathroom taking her shower.

Ronnie yawned and was staring at the news paper laying on the table.

- 'You alright darling?' Jack asked noticing the silence of his wife.

- 'Yeah, just didn't get much sleep, Robbie was on my mind all night, that big mouth of hers, and then her party wondering if we haven't forgotten anything, Phil, mum, Ian, Shirley, Roxy's money still, kept me awake most of the night?' Ronnie asked 'at one point I got out of bed and sat in the livingroom, Robbie's door was open and heard her talk in her sleep, didn't you hear it, she was so restless again?'.

- 'Really, no ehm… didn't hear it, so what was she saying?' Jack asked.

- 'Well I had to get in to her room to listen really to what she was mumbling about, but ehm oh she was rambling on dozens of stuff, her birthday, think a little fight with Rox again, and everything that has been going on, you know it keeps that little head busy' Ronnie said grinning a little.

- 'You want me to take her to the café for breakfast so you can go back to bed for couple of hours maybe?' Jack asked.

- 'You sure?' Ronnie said' cause that would be really lovely yeah, thanks babe'.

- 'Yeah, ofcourse, I can handle the deliveries this morning myself, no problem, then if you come in later on we can go over if we got everything for tomorrow' Jack said.

- 'Alright…yeah sounds good' Ronnie said as Robbie walked into the kitchen in a t-shirt and some pj-bottoms, walking over to the radioset and turning it on 'morning mum, ehm… can I have scrambled eggs please, with toast, dad that soap dispenser-thingy fell off?' she asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

- 'I told you to carefully use that Robbie, and please turn the radio off babe, mummy got a headache' Ronnie said.

- 'I did mum, really dad it just fell off as I touched it' Robbie said looking at Ronnie while turning the radio off again .

- 'It's alright darling, it's been a bit crooked for a while now, I'll have a look at it, maybe buy a new one' Jack said' ehm why don't you go and get dressed for school and I'll take you to the café for breakfast, your mum's a little tired'.

- 'How come?' Robbie asked looking at Ronnie already knowing what would be the answer 'Look mummy ehm…i'm sorry bout last night if that's what you kept you up?'

- 'I'm alright, just try to behave a little alright, and then I mean, try to think before you open that gob of yours, and I'm serious Robbie, last night you were acting like an obnoxious little brat and I don't like it one bit when you behave like that' Ronnie said taking a sip of her coffee.

- 'I'll try?' Robbie said.

- 'Yeah you better try and hard or you have me to answer to, heard about your behavior last night!' Jack said looking serious at Robbie.

- 'Sorry alright, you go back to bed then mum and I'll see you after another boring day of school' Robbie said giving Ronnie a kiss on the cheek .

- 'Alright, now I want you to go upstairs first and apologize to your sister, and then after, you and Jack can go have breakfast ' Ronnie said 'he will also get you lunch from the café yeah'

- 'Yeah sure' Robbie said.

- 'And no trouble alright, I've told you last night I'm getting a little bit tired of it!' Ronnie said standing up.

- 'It's not always my fault mum' Robbie said trying to defend herself.

Ronnie raised her eyebrow to Robbie.

- 'What?' Robbie said 'are you saying it is?

- 'No but in some way you'll always look it up Robbie' Jack said putting his tie on 'you should try keeping your mouth shut, think first before you open it' .

- 'Whatever'Jack, I'll be at Roxy's again this afternoon right?' Robbie asked not wanting to talk about her troublemaking anymore.

- 'Oi, don't whatever me yeah!' Jack said looking serious at Robbie who obviously was impressed by Jack's words

- 'Your dad is right, and upstairs with Roxy you mean ' Ronnie said 'you're still grounded so I don't want you at the salon, I don't know if Rox is gonna be home this afternoon, if not you just stay here yeah, do your homework, think mum will be home round 5 today'.

- 'Mum, I can be alone here, don't worry' Robbie said.

- 'Thát is my worry, you'll sneak off or get into any other sort of mischief' Ronnie said.

- 'I'm not, really mum, I'm not 5' Robbie said pouting.

- 'End off Robbie, this is all result of your own actions, you keep getting yourself in trouble and you think that, a day after, I forgotten all about it, but I'm not, alright, now go and get dressed!' Ronnie said a little strict.

She knew she could be too soft with Robbie sometimes while on the other hand be the very strict disciplinarian, but she also knew that when she went just a little soft on Robbie, she immediately took advantage of it. Now after last night she hoped Robbie would get the picture, but on the other hand she realized that Robbie was still a kid, a teenager, and a mouthy one.

- 'Oh alright alright, grumpy!' Robbie said walking away, a little annoyed, to her room.

Ronnie looked at Jack, then got up and followed Robbie into her bedroom and grabbed Robbie by her arm 'didn't you just hear what I said Robbie, you're not getting your way and you're not gonna sulk about it, is that clear Robbie?'

- 'Whatever mum' Robbie said pushing Ronnie's hand away.

- 'And stop talking back to me Robin!' Ronnie said now grabbing Robbie's chin 'remember what I said last night, you still wanna go over to the Vic tomorrow, cause we could easily stay at home if you want, forget about that whole birthday of yours, we could skip it this year if you want, hmm, cause I would tone down a little if I were you, is that understood?'

- 'Yes, sorry mum, god please go back to bed and get some sleep yeah' Robbie said sitting down on her bed.

- 'Stop trying to have the last word with me Robin, now enough, go and get dressed before I smack you one!' Ronnie said looking serious at Robbie.

Jack then walked in to see what was going on ; 'you wanna celebrate your birthday tomorrow Robbie, I'm thinking you're not up for it, especially when you're behaving like this, now drop that lip of yours alright, I want you to apologize to your mum right now!'

- 'I'm sorry mum' Robbie said immediately knowing this was all sounding too serious' and can I have my phone back please, I mean i might not deserve it but then you can call me and I can call you yeah?'.

Ronnie sighed 'You are unbelievable, you know that, and it's only for that, cause otherwise I would not give it back to you, I rather give you something else but you know that right, you don't deserve it really, not at all!'.

- 'I know mum' Robbie said 'I'm really sorry, ….and thanks, I know that I don't deserve it'.

- 'Now get dressed and get upstairs to apologize to Roxy, i'll be there waiting , gonna see Amy' Jack said strict and walked out of the room.

Robbie wanted to say something back automatically but could hold it in, she knew her mum was really out of patience with her, on the edge, and she could see Jack was serious too, but as soon as Ronnie and Jack left her room she sighed 'moody!'

xxx

A little while later, Ronnie had gone back to bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit her pillow. Robbie walked up the stairs to her sister, Amy and her mum Glenda's apartment. Roxy was still dressed in her nightgown sitting on the sofa, Glenda was applying her make-up and Jack was trying to feed Amy some cereal.

- 'Well well well if it isn't Gobby McCheeky ' Roxy said as Robbie said down on the armchair 'crawled back up to face us then?'

Robbie sighed and was fidgeting with her phone on the armrest.

- 'Robbie?' Jack said making clear she didn't come up just to sit there without saying anything.

- 'I'm sorry' Robbie said softly.

- 'Eh, I didn't quite hear you Robbie, you mum?' Roxy said not wanting to let Robbie get off that easy.

- 'No not really' Glenda said 'what was that Robin?'

- 'Sorry, I said that I'm sorry for my behavior last night alright' Robbie said louder, keeping her head hang down.

- 'Will you look at me please, so I can see that you mean it Robbie?' Roxy asked, trying in a little strict voice.

Robbie looked at her sister with a cheeky smile on her face 'that's still not working Rox'.

- 'What is?' Roxy asked looking from Robbie to Jack who didn't understand what Robbie meant either.

- 'That voice you're talking with, you can't be seri…' Robbie started grinning a bit cheeky.

- 'Are you trying to take the mick Robbie?' Roxy asked 'you didn't have enough Ronnie on your back last night then'. Roxy stood up and Robbie also got up and wanted to walk away but Roxy got hold of her little sisters arm.

- 'Just drop it yeah, you were way out of line last night and taking the mick now isn't going to make you look any better ' Roxy said 'enough is enough alright, now you came here to say sorry so say it like you mean it and not try to make a fool of us again alright'.

Robbie didn't really know where to look and looked at Amy who was trying to get her attention by calling her 'Wobbie no no, Wobbie up' Amy was reaching out to Robbie so Robbie walked over to her.

- 'Can I pick her up, did she eat enough dad?' Robbie asked.

- 'Robbie you can pick her up after you apologize to Roxy and Glenda' Jack said.

- 'I'm sorry Roxy ánd mum, mum I'm sorry for my behavior last night' Robbie said then pulled Amy out of her highchair and gave her a hug

- 'Thank you darling' Glenda said 'I don't want any of that behavior anymore or you gonna find mý hands on your backside alright'.

Robbie nodded as she put Amy down on the floor when she started fidgeting.

- 'Same goes for me Pix, but there won't be a next time, am I right?' Roxy said with one hand on her hips.

- 'You know I can't promise you that' Robbie said.

- 'Robbie?' Jack said sighing.

- 'I'm just being honest dad, I mean I can say or promise it's not going to happen again,but I'm a kid, a teenager, so get real cause I am, what do you think, in 14 years this one here will be the same right Ames' Robbie said winked at Amy who was just smiling.

- 'Come here' Roxy said spreading her arms and pulling Robbie into a hug 'but you're going to try right?'

- 'Yeah, I wil' Robbie said putting her arm around her older sister 'it's not that I don't love you anymore or something like that, cause you know I always will'.

- 'Yeah I know' Roxy said.

- 'No that's what you are suppose to say to me now' Robbie said giving Roxy a kiss and smiling cheeky again.

Jack started grinnig a little.

- 'A brat you are you know that don't you' Roxy said who also had a little grin appearing on her face.

- 'Come on, we gotta get to the café and get you some breakfast or else you're going to be late for school' Jack said.

- 'Alright' Robbie said walking over to Glenda 'have a good day today mum, I'll probably see you here tonight right?'

- 'Yeah I'm gonna make us tea tonight, Roxy's working late today right Rox?' Glenda said.

- 'Yeah, I am, so I'm not going to be here' Roxy said giving Robbie a little slap on her bum 'you also have a good day yeah, learn something'.

xxx

A little later in the Café, Robbie and Jack were sitting at a booth, Jack was having coffee and Robbie was eating breakfast.

- 'You alright darling, you've haven't said anything since we've been here?' Jack asked looking at Robbie looking up to him.

- 'Well, the argument mum and me had, she was pretty moody with me' Robbie said.

- 'Your mum being moody with you cause you don't know when to stop Robbie' Jack said 'And I think you've got a good warning last night or not, now a lot has been going on, and you have been getting away with a lot of it, just think of that, you being lippy all the time should stop, especially to your mum alright, or me for that matter'.

- 'I'm sorry' Robbie said 'I know I sometimes open my mouth where I can better keep it shut right'.

- 'Yeah something like that, I mean it keeps getting you into trouble' Jack said putting his hand on Robbie's 'now finish your breakfast ok, and then this afternoon you give your mum a big cuddle yeah!'

- 'Yeah alright' Robbie said eating the last bite of sausage and standing up as Billy walked in and stood by the counter followed by Julie and some blond girl 'I'll see you this afternoon dad ok'.

- 'Yeah have a good day peanut' Jack said as Robbie gave him a kiss 'you got your sandwiches then?'

- 'Yes they're in my bag, thanks' Robbie said walking up to the counter as also Max walked in.

- 'Robbie, I ehm want you to meet someone this is…' Billy said as he turned to Robbie.

- 'Sorry Billy, got school to attend, I'm already late and in as much trouble as I can be in alright, dad' is in the back uncle Max, hey Jules' Robbie said as she passed the people at the counter.

- 'Stuck up cow' the blond girl said standing next to Julie.

- 'Oi, you don't know her Lola' Julie said 'with this attitutde you'll never get connected to anyone here'.

- 'Nice one Billy' Max said grinning and raising his eyebrows to the girl, then walked over to see his brother.

- 'So what's this then, daddy-duty, where's Ronnie?' Max asked laughing a little.

- 'Yeah, just breakfast, Ronnie hardly slept last night and went back to bed, so took the peanut out here' Jack said smiling back at his older brother.

- 'Ehm Jack, sorry to disturb you but ehm, well I want you to meet someone, come here Lola' Billy said as he had walked behind Max to Jack's table 'this is Lola, she's my granddaughter, I ehm, well Julie and me just found out we had a son, he passed away recently but now we have a granddaughter Lola, she's a Mitchell so related to Ronnie and Robbie, and you ofcourse'.

- 'Hiya Lola, I'm Jack, this is my brother Max' Jack said introducing himself properly.

- 'Yeah alright' Lola said keeping her hands in her pockets.

- 'So ehm Jack, me and Julie were wondering about Robbie's party tomorrow if it's alright if we bring Lola, she's staying with us you see?' Billy asked.

- 'Are you serious Bill, you just said she's your granddaughter, so she's family right' Max said.

- 'It's no problem Billy, lot's of kids will be there' Jack said' Just be sure not to mention it to Robbie ok, it's still a surpriseparty yeah' Jack said 'We'll see you tomorrow then'.

Billy nodded and Julie smiled and pushed Lola to a table and the three sat down.

- 'So the party's already then?' Max asked putting his coffee down.

- 'Yeah, having everything delivered today as for drinks and all, Jane is making most of the snacks, and Ron, Rox, Christian and Glenda are gonna do decorations and all, we hired a DJ, Roxy wanted to do it, and we thought about Fatboy, but we just wanted someone that doesn't get distracted, he's going to do all kinds of styles of music, should be good!' Jack said.

- 'Sounds good, at 7 right?' Max asked.

- 'Yeah be sure to be on time, we really want everyone there to surprise her' Jack said.

Xxx

In the afternoon Robbie walked through Bridgestreet coming home from school. The rest of her friends went to the park again but Robbie had told Peter that she'd better should go home and avoid getting into more trouble especially with her birthday tomorrow, she wouldn't dare to get her mum so angry she would cancel the whole gathering at the Vic, cause she knew she would, her mum loved her very much she knew that, but when she was really out of line, Ronnie didn't do excuses.

Although it would probably be celebrated anyway since it was her 16th, she didn't want to take any risks. There had been times Robbie thought she could wind Ronnie round her finger but Ronnie had stand her ground a couple of times by having things canceled while Robbie thought she would never do that.

Robbie strolled by the Vic and saw Michael standing outside talking to some old guy. As she passed by, she could feel Michael 's eyes following her.

- 'You want something?' She asked as she stopped and looked at him.

- 'Excuse me?' the older man asked.

- 'Dad it's alright, I'll handle this' Michael said walking over to Robbie 'you're of to home then?'

- 'Why what's it to you?' Robbie asked.

Michael smiled to the man, then turned serious in his face again when he turned back to Robbie.

- 'Don't have to…I can tell, you can't hide anything from me' Michael said.

- 'Whatever weirdo' Robbie said and wanted to walk away.

- 'So…anybody know about that window yet, ...Phil for instance?' Michael then said suddenly.

Robbie stood still and started to shiver as Michael mentioned the window.

- 'Hmm, what's that you said…' Michael said with a smirk 'hmm let me guess…nothing, I actually shut you up now didn't I?'

Robbie turned around and looked at Michael who had a vicious grin on his face.

She then turned around again and quickly walked home, she didn't know how to react anymore, Michaels voice and face was printed in her head "_So…anybody know about that window yet…Phil for instance"_

When she walked into the apartment she closed the door and slowly sat on the floor , still shivering.


	124. Chapter 124

It was at least a half hour that went by that Robbie, still sitting against the door on the floor with her arms around her raised knees, was still shivering. She jumped up as the doorbell rang, she could hear someone talking. She turned her head to the door thinking it could be Michael again.

- '_No Abs, just dropping it off I'll be there in a minute'_ she heard it was Lauren's voice.

Then Robbie's phone went off : "LAURENB"

She heard a little bit of a rumble and noticed Lauren had opened the mailbox.

- 'Robbie, helloooo, I know you're in there I can hear your phone you numpty, got your historybook here, thanks for lending it to me!' she heard her cousin say.

Robbie just sat there not knowing what to do.

- 'Robbie, you alright?' Lauren asked 'what are you doing there in your hallway anyway, you locked out or something, come on open up, it's me cous!'

Robbie put her hands to her ears, she didn't want to hear anything, hoping Lauren would leave, but she didn't.

- 'Robbie open up come on stop messing around!' Lauren said first loud, then the sound of her voice started to whisper some more' Robbie you alright, please open the door, come on bub'.

Robbie's hand reached up for the door-handle and tried opening the door while she moved aside. Lauren slowly peeked round the door and saw Robbie sitting on the floor her head down on her knees.

- 'Robbie?' she asked a little shocked seeing her cousin this way 'hey what happened, you alright, you look like you're in a right state?'.

- 'Can you call my mum please' Robbie asked handing her phone to Lauren, who slowly sat down next to her cousin. As she tried to put her arm around Robbie, Robbie instantly put her head on Lauren's chest as if she was hiding.

- 'What happened Robbie, what's the matter with ya girl?' Lauren asked not understanding what her cousin got her so upset.

- 'My mum, just call my mum Lor, I want my mum' Robbie said looking upset.

Lauren, seeing her cousin was serious, grabbed her own phone and called for Ronnie.

- 'Gonna call uncle Jack too' Lauren said while padding Robbie on her back 'you'll be alright bub'.

15 minutes later Ronnie came rushing into the apartment after Lauren had called her. Lauren had managed to get Robbie to go inside and to sit on the sofa. When Ronnie came in, Lauren had been sitting with Robbie, and hadn't moved ever since they sat down.

- 'Robbie, Lauren, what's going on?' Ronnie said as she walked in looking kind of worried not knowing what was going on, seeing the girls she could notice something obviously wás wrong.

Ronnie walked over to the sofa, sat down next to Robbie and held her daughters head in her hands making Robbie look at her.

- 'Sweetie what is it, why are you so upset, what happened?' Ronnie asked concerned then turning to Lauren 'has she said anything Lauren?'

- 'No, she just asked for you' Lauren said turning her head looking into the kitchen and then back to her aunt 'so where's uncle Jack?'

- 'Well, he had to finish something and I, … well to be honest, knowing Robbie, I thought she might be up to something and didn't think she was that upset really, I mean like this obviously, so I said I would handle it' Ronnie said, feeling a little bit guilty seeing that Robbie was clearly upset.

- 'Robbie please tell your mum what is going on, I would like to know' Lauren said looking at Robbie who was just starring in front of her' she hasn't spoken a word to me yet'.

- 'Well thank you sweety for taking such good care of her, but ehm, well maybe she'll talk to me then right' Ronnie said winking at Lauren hinting that maybe it was better if she left to get Robbie to open up to Ronnie maybe.

- 'Alright, ehm …if you need me call me yeah bub?' Lauren said 'I'm here for you cous'.

- 'Yeah' Robbie just said forcing a smile and looking up at Lauren standing up.

- 'Thanks Lauren!' Ronnie said as Lauren left the livingroom.

Lauren then left the apartment and Ronnie pulled Robbie close to her chest.

- 'What is it lovey hmm?' Ronnie asked stroking Robbie's back 'you're not getting sick are you, is that it, you're not feeling well?'.

- 'Mummy' Robbie said 'no, it's…he…'

- 'What sweetie, it's what?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Mum, he knows' Robbie said.

- 'He who, and know what exactly, what are you talking about baby?' Ronnie asked a little confused.

- 'Michael mum' Robbie said looking up to her mum 'he knows about Phil's window, he saw me, he's gonna tell Phil, I know he will'

- 'What, no, ofcourse not honey, how would he know, where did you get that silly?' Ronnie said ruffling her hand through Robbie's hair .

- 'Cause he said mum' Robbie said standing up 'why wouldn't you wanna believe me?'

- 'It's not that I don't believe you babe but.. you might have misunderstood' Ronnie said 'wouldn't be the first time hmm'.

- ' "_Anybody know about that window yet, Phil for instance_?" ' Robbie said 'his words, no that definitely doesn't sounds like he knows ey mum'.

- 'Alright now when did he say this then?' Ronnie asked when her phone started ringing.

"_JACK" _

- 'Hi babe' Ronnie said answering the phone while looking worried at Robbie.

_- 'Is she alright?' _Jack asked, still at the club with Roxy and Glenda getting the club ready for Robbie's surprise party tomorrow.

- 'Yeah, we talk about it when you get home is that alright, you're almost finished right?' Ronnie asked.

_- 'Yeah, the rest we have to do tomorrow since we open in a couple of hours' _Jack said' _so ehm, you sure she's alright?'_

- 'I'll tell ya later yeah' Ronnie said and hung up.

- 'You're not going are you mum?' Robbie asked a little worried.

- 'No sweetie, mummy's going to stay here with you, when your dad comes home we tell him ok, maybe he can have a talk with Michael and have him explain what he meant yeah' Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss on the head as she had pulled Robbie close to her chest again 'he better come up with a very good explanation!'.

- 'I told him he was weird, dad didn't believe me' Robbie said.

- 'That's cause he only knows him from when he was younger, he's only talked to him a couple of times that's it' Ronnie said looking angry, angry thinking about Michael, someone she couldn't figure out either.

For a little while Ronnie held Robbie who was really shaken up by Michael mentioning Phil's broken window. About an hour later Jack had called that something had come up at the club and he was going to be home later. When he finally came home, Ronnie was watching telly on the sofa.

- 'Hey' Jack said greeting his wife with a kiss 'where is she?'

- 'Well I managed to get her to do her homework, eventually, we ate some dinner but she wasn't that hungry, she took a shower and she fell asleep here on my lap, I just put her to bed' Ronnie said snuggling up to Jack's chest.

- 'So what was going on?' Jack asked.

- 'She ehm, well she was pretty shaken up Jack' Ronnie said.

- 'From what?' Jack asked a little surprised' you said everything was alright, what is going on, what happened to my girl?'

- 'She thinks Michael knows about her breaking Phil's window' Ronnie said sitting up again.

- ' Why, how?' Jack asked.

- 'He said it to her this afternoon, he asked if anyone knew about the window yet, Phil for instance?' Ronnie said 'now I don't know how well you still know him but I don't like this Jack, you should have seen her shivering here on the sofa, I don't want her to be scared of people you call friends'.

- 'Why didn't you tell me to come home right away Ronnie, from what I can tell she sounded pretty shaken up, I'm her dad, I'm her parent too now!' Jack said loud, standing up from the sofa, a little irritated that his wife didn't mention to him what was really going on.

- 'I'm sorry Jack, it's just that…well, I don't know, thought I could handle it I guess' Ronnie said.

- 'We should handle it together, you don't have to do this alone Ronnie, or Robbie for that matter, I'm here for both of you!' Jack said.

- 'I'm sorry Jack, now calm down, I don't want her to wake up' Ronnie said.

Jack grabbed his phone but Ronnie took it out of his hands.

- 'If you call him now he knows immediately why you're calling him, you 've got to confront him when he's least expecting it maybe, pretend as if Robbie didn't tell us' Ronnie said 'now he's gonna be there tomorrow night right?'

- 'Well not after I had a talk with him first, I'm not gonna wait Ron, first thing tomorrow I'm going to look for him' Jack said then sighed, stood up and walked to Robbie's bedroom and peeked around the door. Then he closed the door softly.

- 'I don't understand, why wouldn't he say anything to me, but to her, you think that's why he was outside the door the other night, waiting on her and Roxy to come back to the house again, cause he saw it all?' Jack asked.

- 'Probably' Ronnie said' he's weird Jack, that's not the only thing he didn't say to you 'Ronnie sighed' Kat told me he's the baby's father but he doesn't wanna know about it, I mean what is he doing here in Walford then ey, did he tell you about that?'.

- 'Really, no he didn't?' Jack asked' I ehm, I didn't know that'.

Jack sat back on the sofa again and they both watched telly .

When they were just laying in bed, later on, Robbie suddenly stood at the door.

- 'Mum' Robbie said a little hesitated.

- 'Hey you monkey what is it, you alright?' Ronnie asked sitting up putting her hair up in a bun.

- 'Can you come to my room for a minute mum?' Robbie asked looking at Jack who turned his nightlight on.

- 'You alright munchkin, heard you were pretty shaken up tonight' Jack asked.

- 'We talk about it in the morning alright Jack' Ronnie said winking at Jack, not wanting to upset Robbie again. Ronnie got out of the bed grabbing her nightgown and walked with Robbie to her room.

- 'What is it babes?' Ronnie asked as Robbie turned to her mum again.

- 'I ehm…I , mum it happened again' Robbie said very uncomfortable.

- 'Whát happened?' Ronnie asked as Robbie pulled her covers off 'oh, well ehm… hey come her sweetie, it's no problem'.

- 'It was an accident mum, I almost fell out of the bed also, Michael he…' Robbie said as Ronnie pulled Robbie close again.

- 'Shsss it's alright sweetie, come on you go take a shower, I'll take your sheets off, go on, you'll sleep with mes tonight ok' Ronnie said.

Robbie started crying.

- 'Hey, hey, look it's not your fault babe come here, shsss, hey you know what, look at the time, you're gonna make mé cry cause my baby just turned 16, can you believe it' Ronnie said trying to change the subject with Robbie.

- '16' Robbie said 'no not really, don't feel 16 right now'.

- 'Yeah well you know what I always say don't ya?' Ronnie said kissing the top of Robbie's head softly.

- '_I'll always be your baby?'_ Robbie said 'mum, you've got your proof here'.

- 'Come here, Happy Birthday my angel, 16, pfff' Ronnie pulled Robbie close.

- 'Mum you crying? ' Robbie asked looking up at Ronnie trying to wipe a tear away.

- 'You're getting so big babes, I mean age wise cause you're still my skinny little smartiepants' Ronnie said.

- 'Mum stop sobbing alright' Robbie said wiping another tear away of Ronnie's cheek.

- 'Yeah I know, I just gotta accept the fact that you're really growing up…well somehow' Ronnie started to grin, giving Robbie a big cuddle.

- 'Mum, I'm tired and I feel…' Robbie said remembering why they were awake at this hour.

- 'Yeah alright, go on, go take a quick shower, I'll take care of these sheets' Ronnie said 'come on'.

Ronnie got some clean pyama's out of Robbie's closet and followed Robbie to the bathroom, winked at Jack again, who looked at the two girls walking over to the bathroom.

When Ronnie got out of the bathroom, while Robbie was taking a quick shower, she sighed 'bad dream, she had a little accident, she's gonna sleep with us ok'.

- 'Yeah of course' Jack said' I'm gonna kill him'.

- 'Yeah well that's not gonna solve anything, just have a good word with him to stay away from her' Ronnie said 'I don't want him at her party Jack, not him, not Phil, but don't tell Phil yet, I want him to come to the club with Shirley and the kids and I just don'tallow him to come in, let him explain to Shirley why, just the kids are welcome!' Ronnie said.

After a couple minutes, Ronnie had taken Robbie's sheets of the bed and Robbie had come out of the shower, as soon as she snuggled up with Ronnie she fell asleep.


	125. Chapter 125

The next morning Robbie woke up as someone was pinching her nose softly. Slowly she started opening her eyes and saw Jack and Ronnie sitting on each side of the bed with breakfast on a tray.

- 'Morning sweetheart, happy birthday!l' Jack said planting a kiss on Robbie's forehead.

- 'Thanks daddy' Robbie said as she stretched out and smiled, putting her arms around Jack giving him a big cuddle. She loved these little familymoments, eversince Jack had became her dad she had felt more at ease. She didn't have much to explain anymore to people she met or from school, now she just had a mum and a dad, to love and to complain about like any regular kid. The whole story behind it she didn't have to explain anymore unless people got closer.

- 'You alright babe?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Yes I'm 16, finally' Robbie said sitting up.

'Happy birthday my little heart' Ronnie put her arms around Robbie and gave her a cuddle and a kiss 'can't believe my baby is 16'.

- 'Mum you already said it last night' Robbie said yawning.

- 'Yeah well I just can't believe it alright, one day I'm changing nappies, reading you stories, walking you around on my hip all day and that's all gone, so gonna say it a couple of times probably' Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah well that changed long before I turned 16 mum, get over it, and by the way besides all that you always tell me I'm still a handful so don't worry I'll keep you busy!' Robbie smiled, gave Ronnie a kiss and rolled her eyes at Jack who was smiling.

Then the 3 looked up from some noise they heard. Then Roxy, Amy and Glenda walked in, still in their nightwear, singing 'Happy Birthday Robbie!'

Robbie, Ronnie and Jack started grinning, as the three also sat down on the bed.

- 'Morning babysis, happy sweet 16' Roxy said as she dove in on Robbie, gave her kisses all over her face and started tickling her which made Amy started tojump, getting all excited and also wanted to tickle Robbie.

- 'Excuse me but can I congratulate my youngest child please' Glenda said as Roxy got Amy off Robbie who was still laughing.

Glenda put her arms around Robbie and gave her a kiss on the cheek 'Happy birthday my little one'.

- 'Mum you're not crying are you, I already went through that with mum' Robbie said 'I'm not a baby anymore'.

- 'No she's 16' Roxy said 'but you're always gonna be the little baby Pixie never forget'.

- 'Come on let's have this breakfast in the kitchen, have you had any breakfast mum?' Ronnie asked standing up from the bed picking up the tray of the bed.

- 'No, I woke up Roxy and we came downstairs right away' Glenda said drying her eyes with the end of her sleeve.

- 'Woke her up, how did you manage that? ' Robbie asked grinning at Roxy a gave her a little nudge.

Xxx

A little later Robbie was getting her schoolstuff together while Ronnie, Jack, Roxy and Glenda were still drinking coffee in the kitchen.

- 'So did you make reservations at the Argee Barghee then?' Roxy asked while putting a straw into a little package of juice, for Amy.

- Ýes I want you all there at 5, I have everyone coming to the club at 7, so if we come a little later then that it's alright' Ronnie said a little more quiet, afraid Robbie would walk back in any minute 'so what are you doing with Amy then, did you ask Pat?'

- 'You did right, cause Dot is gonna come over for a little visit for Robbie, since she's one of her grandchildren now' Jack said.

- Yeah Pat was glad to take care of her' Roxy said.

- 'Alright, I really got to get dressed, Carol's opening up but I don't wanna be late since I'm leaving early already today' Glenda said.

- 'Alright I'm off to school, last day finally then a two week ly-in' Robbie said as she came walking back into the kitchen 'so dinner at the Arghee Barghee right, I'll come home straight after school yeah so I can get dressed right, and then afterdinner we go to the Vic'.

- 'Yes my sweet lovey, Arghee Barghee and the Vic, and then you get your present alright, can you hold your patience for a couple of hours babe?' Ronnie asked padding Robbie on her back.

- 'Been waiting 16 years to get 16 so I guess I don't mind mummy' Robbie grinned 'but I am curious what you got me?'

- 'Oh I know what you're getting little sis' Roxy said teasing.

- 'Yeah just go sweetie before she opens that big gob of hers' Ronnie smiled at Roxy giving Robbie a kiss on the cheek 'have a good day babe'.

As Robbie walked out the door she looked at Abi and Lauren coming out of their house, then she looked over to nr 55 where a little shouting came from. She saw Phil standing there with a grin on his face, Billy standing there obviously begging Phil for something, that's probably why he was grinning anyway. Phil liked being in control of everybody. She also saw Julie holding back the young blond girl she saw quickly the other day at the café, maybe some family of Julie maybe. She looked across the street seeing Peter coming out of his house waving at her. Her face lit up as she started crossing the street.

- 'Robbie, hey wait' She heard Lauren call her. Robbie stopped and looked at Lauren and Abi walking up.

- 'You alright bub?' Lauren asked as soon as she stopped at Robbie.

- 'Yeah' Robbie said giving Lauren a quick hug 'thank you for yesterday Laur, but can we just forget about it please?'

- 'Robbie?' Lauren said not understanding.

- 'Please Laur, I really just wanna forget about the whole thing' Robbie asked looking at her cousin.

- 'Alright, well, ehm, happy birthday then right' Lauren said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

- 'Hi girls, Robbie, birthdaygirl of mine' Peter said putting his arms around Robbie.

- 'Hi' Robbie said receiving Peter's kiss.

- 'I will give you your present tonight yes, at ehm…. The Vic' Peter said almost wanted to mention the club. Lauren and Abi gave him a look for almost spoiling the secret.

Then Whitney came out and the group headed to school to attend their last day before the Christmas-holidays.

Xxx

Jack had gotten dressed after breakfast and told Ronnie he was going out to look for Michael and have a little chat with him. He had asked Ronnie to come with him, but she said she had to run some errands still for Robbie's birthday.

Jack crossed the park and noticed Michael standing outside the café talking to the old man and Carol. Jack immediately walked over.

- 'Oi Michael, can I have a word with you!' he spoke directly to Michael, ignoring his older sister and the man she was talking to, Michael,who from a slick smile turned serious, then blinked a little with his eyes.

- 'Jack, everything alright, meet Michaels father Eddie' Carol said glancing from her younger brother to Eddie who was looking at Carol also.

- 'Hi, Jack Branning ' Jack said looking serious 'come on!'Jack pushed Michael away into the café 'sit down overthere'.

Jack pointed out to the booth in the back of the café.

- 'Pardon my younger brother, don't know what's going on with him' Carol excused herself for Jack's little bit of rude behavior.

- 'That's alright, so you're free for a drink then Carol?' Eddie asked.

- 'Well not today really, ehm, have to get back to work, just out to get some coffee, and tonight it's my niece's sweet 16 birthday party at the R&R, Jack's daughter but ehm maybe some other time this weekend?' Carol said not wanting to explain right away what the whole story on Jack's daughter and her niece was, that she was really adopted by Jack.

Meanwhile inside the café, Michael and Jack had sat down.

- 'Jack, what is going on?' Michael asked as he crossed his leg over the other pretending to be calm and absolutely not aware of why Jack was acting so rude.

- 'You tell me, I think it's you that is what's going on' Jack said looking straight into Michael's eyes' you intimidating my daughter yesterday, explain to me what was that all about Michael?'

- 'What?" Michael sat up again' I don't know what you're talking about mate'.

- 'Did you talk to Robbie yesterday?' Jack asked 'about Phil's window? '

- 'Oh I see, yes, I might have mentioned it, why, what's the problem?' Michael asked.

- 'You threatening her Michael!' Jack said a it loud making people look up.

- 'Woh, what, hold on Jack, I don't know what the little bugger told you but I just mentioned it, what are you talking about, me threatening her, seriously Jack, come on?' Michael said leaning over to Jack's face.

- 'You asked her if anyone knew about the window yet, Phil for instance?' Jack said 'how does that not sound threatening to a teenager, she's just a kid Michael, you should have come to me , '_mate_'!'

Michael rolled his eyes, then took a breath.

- 'I'm … ehm well sorry Jack, didn't mean to scare her off really, didn't know she was that sensitive' Michael said moving a bit uncomfortably.

- 'Yeah wellyou did scare her off and you better not try that anymore or you're mine, you hear me, if you have a problem you come to me alright, and you better keep your mouth shut about that window or I will find you!' Jack said standing up, giving Michael an angry look then walking out of the café. Because of some people looking at what was going on Michael put on a fake smile to pretend everything was fine, then his face turned back dark again.

Xxx

In the afternoon, after school had finished, Robbie, Lauren, Whitney and Peter were sitting at the parkbench. Then Jay came walking over with Ben and the blond girl again.

- 'Where's Abs Jay?' Lauren asked immediately suspicious of the blond girl walking next to him.

- 'She went home' Jay said 'don't know'.

- 'This is Lola' Ben said trying to introduce the blond to the rest of the group.

- 'Lola who?' Robbie asked 'are you related to Julie or something, saw you with her this morning and the other day at the café right'.

- 'Oh yeah, you're the stuck up cow that didn't have time for my pops' Lola said with some arrogance.

- 'Oi who do you think you're calling a stuck up cow ey?' Robbie said jumping of the bench.

Jay and Ben jumped in between the girls who were giving eachother fierce looks.

Lauren, Whitney and Peter also stood up.

- 'Girls calm down alright' Jay said grinning a bit.

- 'This is Lola, Billy and Julie's gránddaughter' Ben said introducing Lola to Robbie and the rest.

- 'Billy's granddaughter, how did that happen?' Robbie asked grinning a bit.

- 'Your mummy never told you about the birds and the bee's?' Lola said sarcastic, smiling at Jay, a bit too full of herself.

- 'See Billy and Julie had a son, he died and their son happened to be Lola's dad so' Jay said 'Lola lived in care at a home and they hope she can stay with Bills and Jules'.

- 'Not with that mouth you will' Lauren said.

- 'Another Mitchell then ey?' Peter said.

- 'Robbie is your, hmm, what would that make you Robbie, I mean if you are dad's cousin and Billy's…?' Ben asked his cousin.

- 'Don't tell me we're also related?' Lola said to Ben but looked at Robbie.

- 'Afraid so, could imagine some nicer gifts on my birthday then this' Robbie said 'Sooo Lola ey?'

- 'Yeah, problem?' Lola asked.

- 'You better not be!' Robbie said 'alright peeps I gotta go home and get ready for my dinner at the Arghee Barghee, see yous tonight at the Vic yeah, celebrate it all together'.

- 'I thought it was…' Lola said.

- 'At 8' Jay said saving Lola for talking her mouth off.

- 'Yeah half 7or 8 is fine' Whitney said giving Lola a look, knowing Lola said it on purpose, on the way she was grinning a little at Jay.

Robbie gave Peter a kiss 'I see you tonight mister'.

- 'Oh please can I get a bucket please, don't tell me you two are together' Lola said pretending to be gagging.

- 'Dry your eyes little Lolagirl, he's mine but there's plenty of fish in the sea' Robbie said winking at Lola, making the others grin, and walked out of the park.


	126. Chapter 126

**Hi Lovelies, thank u for still reading What if, i will try to update another chapter in a couple of days alright! **

**Thank you for reviewing always means a lot xxx **

When Robbie walked through the frontdoor, instead of going straight into the apartment she lived with Jack and Ronnie, she put her keys into the upstairs apartment door and quickly ran upstairs.

- 'Mum…Roxy?' she called out but got no response. A big grin appeared on her face as she walked into Roxy's room. While she was busy looking through her sisters closet, she didn't hear the door open downstairs nor did she hear somebody coming up the stairs.

While Robbie was checking out Roxy's closet, the door flew open ´God Roxy you scared the hell out of me you loudmouth´ Robbie shouted and jumped up, seeing her sister standing in the doorway.

- 'Loudmouth, excuse me, what the hell are you doing here in my closet Robbie?' Roxy yelled.

- '_Go, go, go shawty ,It's my birthday, We gonna' party like it's my birthday, we gonna sip Bacardi like it's my birthday_' Robbie immediately started singing, hopefully turning Roxy's face into a little smile 'come on Rox it's my birthday, you have to lend me something for tonight, please' Robbie walked over to her sister and put her arms around her older sister and pulled her really tight. Roxy's face turned soft and a little grin appeared.

- 'Like you have nothing to wear in that closet of yours, ehm..alright, pretty persuasive you are Pix, but I'll have a last say in it ok, I know how Ronnie is, not even talking of daddy Jack, so not too much skin alright, your arms are alright, but don't wanna see too much of that belly, for whatever you can call that a belly, and definitely no…hmm now worries there I guess' Roxy said smiling at Robbie's front' you hear me' Roxy said putting Robbie's face in her hand squeezing her cheeks.

- 'Oh shut up Rox...' Robbie said trying to push Roxy's hands away.

- '_Yes Roxy, you know I will do anything you say cause you are my cool sister_!' Roxy said for Robbie.

- 'You owe it to me as being my cool sister ok _Roxanne, _it comes with the job' Robbie said giving Roxy a kiss on her forehead 'you're not that bad'.

- 'I'm serious Robbie, they kill me if I let you wear anything too…' Roxy said.

- 'Trashy..oh wait you call it sexy don't you?' Robbie said grinning.

- 'Oi shuss you, come on hurry up we need to be at the restaurant at 5, Ronnie is downstairs already, we leave here at quarter to 5' Roxy said.

- 'Have you met that gobby blond?' Robbie said still looking through the closet and getting some shirts out.

- 'She's going through my closet at the moment yeah, what about her' Roxy grinned.

- 'I'm serious Rox, she's suppose to be Billy and Julie's granddaughter, Lola, can you imagine Billy and Julie ever having a kid or anything else for that matter ergh?' Robbie said making a face as if she was about to throw up.

- 'What are you talking about, have you been drinking?' Roxy said looking up at Robbie.

- 'I'm serious Rox, I'm not making this up, they had a son together, Julie and Billy, their son died and he had a daughter who is Lola, she was in care and now she's with them' Robbie said siting down next to her sister.

- 'Really, so Lola ey?' Roxy said looking serious.

- 'Yeah one gobby cow I tell ya' Robbie said getting up again and walking back to the closet.

- 'Hmm, sounds like a Mitchell to me, got a babysister just like that, you know blond, gobby and all, come to think of it maybe you two were separated at birth maybe, I'll go ask mum later yeah' Roxy said having a laugh.

- 'Very funny' Robbie said as she pulled some more shirts out showing them to Roxy for approval.

- 'No, no, ehm maybe, yeah that one's alright, definitely no, yes, ok, enough' Roxy said pointing at the shirts Robbie was showing her sister 'choose one Pixie, come on you need to get downstairs and get dressed, Ronnie doesn't even know you're already home yet now does she?' Roxy said as Robbie's phone started ringing.

- 'No, came here when I got in' Robbie said taking her phone out and answered.

- 'Mama, I'm upstairs with Rox, just give me a minute and I'm coming downstairs yeah' Robbie said then hung up again.

- 'Go on, go, I'll see you when I come downstairs yeah, I need to get ready too' Roxy said wanting to push her sister out of her room.

- 'So Ames at Pat's already then?' Robbie asked grabbing her stuff together as they left the bedroom.'

- 'Yes, go on Robbie! ' Roxy said leading Robbie to the stairs.

Robbie gave Roxy a kiss on the cheek, said thanks, went downstairs and walked into the apartment.

- 'Mum?' Robbie called as she got in 'Mummyyy!´.

- 'I'm in the bedroom babe' Robbie heard Ronnie call back for her. Robbie walked over to the bedroom. Ronnie was laying on the bed and had the laptop with her.

- 'Hey my babybirthdaygirl, what´s all that noise about, come here you, let mama give you one of her bestes cuddles' Ronnie said as Robbie walked over to the bed, sat down and was pulled into her mothers arms.

- 'Thought you always said I was the one that gave the best cuddles' Robbie said throwing her shoes off and crawling on to the bed also.

- 'Well I give pretty good ones too right' Ronnie said giving Robbie a kiss on her head.

- 'Hmm I can give you some pointers' Robbie joked.

- 'What' Ronnie said pinching Robbie's leg.

- 'Hahaha stop mum' Robbie laughed 'I'm just kidding, you know I learned from the best aaaahhh mummyyyy'.

- ´You´ve got that right, as long as you remember that' Ronnie said as she tickled and pinched Robbie all over, Robbie was screaming while Ronnie laughed, then after a little while she stopped.

- 'Right, why don't you go get ready for dinner monkey? ' Ronnie said while looking at the screen as Robbie took over the laptop 'oi, I needed to look at something'.

- 'My birthday present maybe?' Robbie looked at her mum with a smile.

- 'Birthdaypresent?' Ronnie asked' I already got you something cause today's your birthday, you muppet, would be awkward not having it today now wouldn't it'.

- 'I'm impatient mum, there has been no gifts yet, it's my birthday mum remember' Robbie said putting her head to rest on Ronnie's chest.

- 'You really think I would forget that babes, it's the most important day in my life' Ronnie said stroking Robbie's face.

- 'What about your weddingdate?' Robbie asked looking from her mum back to the screen again.

- 'Well you were there first' Ronnie said as she ruffled her hand through Robbie's hair 'just don't tell your dad ok'.

- 'Mum you are so bad…., so, my present then?' Robbie asked as they heard the door open and close 'we're in here'.

- 'Hi girls' Jack said with a little grin as he walked into the bedroom seeing both his girls snug on the bed 'hey sweetheart, you had a good day at school then?'

- 'Yeah last one' Robbie said' just asked mum about my birthday present'.

- 'So what do you think, you like it then?' Jack said winking to Ronnie.

- 'Depends on what it is, she didn't give it to me yet, think she was about to but then you came in' Robbie said smiling to Ronnie.

- 'No I wasn't cheeky' Ronnie said' you just have to wait a little longer'.

- 'Ow well then guess you'll have to wait till later then, sorry munchkin' Jack said sitting down on the bed.

- 'Why don't you go and get dressed yeah, don't wanna have mum and Roxy waiting ok' Ronnie said.

- 'Alright' Robbie said putting the laptop back on Ronnie's lap again 'here you use it then'.

- 'Ow thanks that so sweet of you that I can use my own laptop' Ronnie said a little sarcastic.

- 'Oh spare me, you sound just like Roxy' Robbie said laughing and walking out of the bedroom while Ronnie secretly grinned knowing that Robbie had no idea that she was going to get her own laptop in just a couple of hours.

- 'So you've seen Michael then?' Ronnie asked putting her arms around Jack's bare chest as he was changing shirts.

- 'Yes I did, I tried calling you couple times but got your voicemail, what was that all about?' Jack asked.

- 'I had a couple errands to run, just been busy, thought if it was really important you would leave me a message right?' Ronnie said softly kissing Jack on his back and neck.

- 'Really' Jack asked returning his wife's affection with some kisses also.

- 'So?' Ronnie asked 'Michael?'

- 'He said that he just mentioned it to her, I don't know, I warned him though, to come to me and leave her alone or else' Jack said stroking through his wife's pretty blond hair.

- 'So he'll be there then?' Ronnie said looking at Jack seriously 'I really don't want him there Jack, you haven't seen how scared she was, I mean, I haven't seen her that scared since… well with dad playing his mindgames on her'.

- 'I'll text him alright, don't worry I'll tell him not to come, it's gonna be most kids anyway, there's nothing for him there' Jack said putting his arms around his wife for comfort.

Xxx

An hour later Ronnie, Jack, Robbie, Glenda and Roxy sat at a table at the Arghee Barghee eating there dinner. Then Ronnie cleared her throat and stood up.

- 'Ehm, can I say something?' Ronnie asked making the rest look up from their plate of food, looking at Ronnie.

- 'Mum you alright?' Robbie asked looking at Jack who looked as surprised as Robbie did.

- ' Yes I am sweetie, I just ehm, … well the last couple of months we've been through a lot and ehm well, I have been thinking about this for a while but I just made a decision this week…' Ronnie said.

- 'Decision, what decision?' Glenda asked not having any idea of what her eldest daughter was talking about.

- 'Mum, let her talk please' Roxy said then looking back at Ronnie again.

- 'Well, since Ibiza has been a big chapter of us girls life, I decided, I mean if you all are ok with it, that ehm, well I got in contact with some friends I know from back then, who are still living there, and I wanna take us all, including Amy ofcourse, I wanna take us all for the christmasholidays to Ibiza, just so we can relax,have no stress and enjoy better weather then good old Walford, I thought of Jack, Robbie and me going first but then I don't wanna be spending Christmas without you there too, so what do you say?' Ronnie said looking around at Robbie and Roxy smiling.

- 'You sure we can leave the club and all?' Jack asked obviously not knowing of his wife secret plans.

- 'All arranged, I just wanted to surprise you all, and well, I think we need some time away from the square, all of us' Ronnie said 'Rox, mum you up for it?'

- 'Ibiza here we come!' Roxy said with a big smile, highfiving Robbie 'yeah definitely, but ehm, I don't want you to pay for all this sis, I mean, I can't accept that' .

- 'Well hold on, remember Tony and Jeffrey?' Ronnie asked looking at her younger sister with a smile.

Immediately Robbie and Roxy started singing Dancing queen of ABBA making Jack and Glenda grin.

- 'They're your proper gay couple mum, they're hilarious, ahh we should ask Christian' Roxy said.

- 'No no Rox, listen, they are going to visit their family's here in the UK over Christmas so they offered to use their place, I will show you pictures on the computer, it's such a nice place, they even have a little swimmingpool outside Jack' Ronnie said stroking her husbands cheek.

- 'Well what do you think munchkin, you wanna go there for christmas instead of rainy and wet Walford?' Jack asked looking at Robbie.

- 'Yeah, definitely' Robbie said 'so can we go dad?'

- 'Yeah, ofcourse, think you're mum has fantastic ideas doesn't she?' Jack said giving Ronnie a kiss.

- 'So when are you suppose to leave, I mean the bookies I don't know if i…' Glenda said not really wanting to be happy about it if she wasn't sure she could leave work.

- 'I already arranged everything mum, for you, Rox, the club everything, we leave Tuesday and come back Friday 31st, ten days, we celebrate new years eve here, at the Vic probably' Ronnie said.

- 'Controlfreak' Robbie said while coughing on purpose making everyone laugh even Ronnie.

- 'Yeah well sometimes it's a good thing right' Ronnie said 'smartiepants'.


	127. Chapter 127

**Hi lovelies, so the Mitchell/Branning girls go to spend Christmas at Ibiza, i put that in to take just a little break, i'm gonna keep writing dont worry just gonna skip the whole christmas ;)! xx Brooklynn70**

After the girls and Jack had finished their dinner, they all had left the Arghee Barghee and were on their way, to what Robbie was thinking, the Vic.

They walked through Turpin Road and when they came to Bridgestreet Jack looked at his phone.

- 'Ehm, can we make a little stop at the club, I see i got a text that something has been up with one of the staff, is that alright?' Jack winked at Ronnie, as he was looking at his phone, instead of receiving a text he send one as a signal to the staff that they were about to arrive at the club in any minute. Roxy was trying to hide her smile and Glenda pretended to be a little irritated about it.

- 'Yeah but we have to make it quick Jack, everyone is waiting at the Vic for the birthday-girl' Glenda said winking at Robbie who smiled back at her mum.

- 'Mum, it's alright actually, it's almost half 7 and I told everyone to be there round 8 so we have some time left, chill yeah' Robbie said 'but dad, like mum said, let's hurry this up yeah please?'

- 'Ofcourse, we will, before you know it we will be at the Vic' Ronnie said putting her arm around Robbie.

- 'Don't worry princes, come here' Jack said spreading his arms and Robbie walked right into them 'dad's not gonna spoil this day for you, come on'. Jack gave Robbie a kiss on her head and they walked to the club.

When they got inside it was all quiet, just some dim light was on where the stairs were. As they got downstairs Jack said 'Why don't you go have a drink with your mums and your sister at the bar and I'll be in the office for a minute alright!'.

As Ronnie pushed Robbie a little forward Roxy hit the lights, and thinking the club was empty before, Robbie jumped up as she saw the club filled with some kids from her school, also family like the Brannings, Carol, Bianca, Ricky, Whitney and Liam, Kat and Alfie, Peter, Jane, Ian, Lucy, Christian and Syed, Billy, Julie and Lola, Heather, Ben, Jay, Shirley and Phil.

- 'What the…' Robbie said surprised and a little shocked, then everyone started singing happy birthday to Robbie. Robbie smiled and looked at Ronnie who was also smiling that this whole surprise worked so well.

- 'Happy birthday my sweet babygirl' Ronnie said as she gave Robbie a big cuddle an a kiss on the top of her head 'go and have a good time yeah love you my little heart'.

- 'Alright, thanks mum, you're the best, love you too' Robbie said 'but ehm, why is Phil here, I mean I know we obviously have to keep pretending we don't know about the window and all but…'

- 'Hey birthdaygirl, come here you, auntie Kat wants a birthdaycuddle!' Kat said extremely loud, tapping on Robbie's shoulder wanting to congratulate the teenager as all the rest of the club.

Ronnie walked over to Jack and put her arm around him as they watched Robbie smiling ear to ear, enjoying all of this attention for her, standing next to Roxy who was enjoying the attention also with saying that she was Robbie's 'slightly' older sister to the kids from school, mainly the boys, Robbie rolled her eyes a couple of times to her but Roxy just said she was just playing with the boys.

- 'I thought hé was not suppose to be here?' Glenda asked Ronnie while looking at Phil and Shirley talking to Max as they cued up at the line of people all wanting to congratulate the birthdaygirl.

- 'Just give me a minute mum, don't worry, you go have a good time' Ronnie said 'just stay out of trouble yeah'.

As Phil, Shirley and Heather congratulated Robbie and gave her some cash for gifts, Shirley and Heather immediately moved to the dancefloor as soon as they heard some old 8o's song playing. Phil moved to the bar and Ronnie walked up to him.

- 'Nice party you're throwing for Robbie, might do something like this for when Ben turns 16, we Mitchells know how to throw some party's right' Phil said while ordering some juice.

- 'Right, you can make a big party at the Vic' Ronnie said raising her eyebrow.

- 'The Vic, no I mean here, invite some schoolmates, a DJ, that's what I mean' Phil said thinking his cousin misunderstood.

- 'Hmm, nahh don't think you wanna disappoint Ben now do ya?' Ronnie said winking at one of the staff- members who handed Ronnie her drink.

- 'Disappointed, he would love it, don't know about what kinda music though' Phil said.

- 'Oh I know he would love it Phil, any kid would, but ehm, if you can't keep your word I'm afraid I can't either, I mean I would do anything for Ben but…' Ronnie said looking around at all the people enjoying themselves.

- 'What are you on about Ronnie?' Phil said first, then it apparently kicked in 'oh now I see, that half of the Vic is what you're on about am I right?' Phil sighed.

- 'Yeah that's right, now you've done enough to us, first Roxy's money, cheating on Shirley with my mum, threatening her, then not keeping your word with me, so finish your drink and leave Phil, I don't want you here at my baby's 16th birthday-party' Ronnie said looking straight into Phil's eyes.

- 'You think you can intimidate me Ronnie?' Phil asked with a little grin.

- 'Like I said, finish your drink and then explain to Shirley why you both are leaving this early, the boys can stay ofcourse, and if you're not telling her then it'll be my pleasure to explain it to Shirley myself and I will be over at the police-station after, to make a statement of stealing some of Roxy's money' Ronnie said as Jack joined her.

Phil scratched his head.

- 'How would I explain to Shirley why i would give you half of the Vic Ronnie?' Phil said trying to convince Ronnie otherwise.

- 'I'm sure you think of something Phil, you seem to be good at that, I mean seeing mum you must have had some excuses made up for Shirley' Ronnie said raising eyebrows to her cousin.

- 'Just come back on your word Phil, you know Ronnie is good for it, and you owe Roxy big time!' Jack said looking over to Shirley and Heather still dancing, entertaining the young teenagers with their crazy dancing.

Phil sighed, Ronnie could see he was looking uncertain about what to do, that he knew she was serious.

- 'I'll give you 15 minutes to think about it Phil, we'll be here in the office, if you're not there then I'll be over at Shirley's and the old Bill' Ronnie said walking away.

- 'You owe them Phil' Jack said to Phil then followed Ronnie.

As Ronnie and Jack walked to the office, Robbie was dancing with Peter, Lauren, Whitney, and the rest of the group around them. Peter had given Robbie little silver earrings, immediately she had taken her own earrings off and had put the new one's in, she loved them and had jumped up at Peter and kissed him to thank him for it.

When she walked over to the bar she looked over at Lola and some kid from school standing there talking a little secretly. She saw them order, then noticing that the young girl behind the bar was a little suspicious of both teenagers. Then she saw Lola wanting to hand over something to the young, obviously new, staff. Within a minute Robbie stood next to Lola and grabbed her by the arm 'you wanna die young love, come on, and you' she looked at the young girl behind the bar 'these are all underaged kids alright, well most of them, so there's no serving them alcohol alright, or this is the last evening here for you, Ronnie and Jack will fire you, don't be stupid!' Robbie lead Lola away from the bar, looking around hoping no one else had seen it, then hissed to the kid from school to get out of her face.

- 'Oi where are you taking me' Lola said trying to resist, but Robbie wouldn't let go and lead Lola quickly to the toilet area. Then she pushed Lola against the wall when she saw none of the adults was around 'are you stupid or what, trying to hand over a fiver for some drink, I can't believe you Lola?' Robbie said looking serious.

- 'And what are you some goodie two shoe, I heard other stories about you' Lola said straightening her sleeves when Robbie had let go of her.

- 'Yeah well don't know what you heard but hope they also told you that I don't do _stupid_ in public, ok' Robbie said' there's too much adults around you dosy cow, and believe me they may all seem drunk but if they catch you you're dead, trust me we can try to get booze if we want, just don't do it like that alright, for god sakes how long have you've been in here, 5 minutes'.

- 'Hmm alright, I really thought you was gonna say you didn't drink or something' Lola said starring at Robbie.

- 'You still believe in fairytales little girl, do ya?' Robbie said 'come on, be a little patient yeah and have a good time or try at least'.

Lola sighed and made a face at Robbie.

- 'Oh please, come on!' Robbie said then both left the toilets just as Lauren and Peter wanted to walk in.

- 'You alright Robs?' Lauren asked 'are you causing problems Lola?'

- 'No she's not, come on let's have a good time yeah' Robbie said winking at Lola.

Meanwhile, Ronnie and Jack were sitting in the office as Glenda and Roxy walked in.

- 'Why are you two in here, there's a party out there, your daughters to be exact, don't tell me you're working or just being old and boring?' Roxy said making some dancemoves.

- 'Don't worry Rox, and no, we're not working, I just had a little talk with Phil, and now we're waiting if he comes back on his decision on giving me half of the Vic, otherwise I told him, I'm telling Shirley and the police' Ronnie said taking a sip of the drink she brought to the office.

- 'Really, the police?' Glenda asked looking at her eldest daughter being really serious.

- 'Well as long as it makes Phil doubt me, I say yes' Ronnie said with a little smirk.

- 'Maybe ehm, you both should go back to the party' Jack said 'we don't want Phil to feel cornered when we're all here'.

- 'Yeah and we don't want our Pixie to get all suspicious why we're not there with her now do we' Roxy said 'come on mum, let's go back, but ehm, when do you wanna give her the gifts, I mean she's been waiting long enough?'

- 'Let me handle Phil first and then Robbie will get her gifts yeah' Ronnie said 'she has been very patient indeed today!'.

Xxx


	128. Chapter 128

- 'You're having a good time then?' Shirley said as she walked back to Phil who was still standing at the bar observing the kids partying and dancing in the club.

- 'Yeah, why?' Phil said 'cause I'm not the dancing kind?'

- 'No, I know you don't do much of that but I can see something's on your mind, you're here but not really, you know what I mean?' Shirley said rubbing Phil's back.

- 'Was just thinking how Ben would love to have a party like this when he has his birthday coming' Phil said to stop Shirley for asking him questions.

- 'Yeah, or Hev, look at her' Shirley said laughing on how Heather was enjoying herself so much dancing to a lot of music she liked.

Phil grumbled a bit 'go on have a good time, I need to go to the loo'.

Shirley smiled, gave Phil a kiss and danced her way back to Heather on the dancefloor.

Instead of going to the loo, like he said, Phil walked into the office where Ronnie was sitting behind her desk and Jack was drinking his drink on the sofa. They both looked up when Phil came in.

- ' Thanks for coming back Phil, eventhough we don't know what your answers gonna be' Ronnie said looking at her cousin serious, really not knowing what she could expect from her cousin.

- '35 %' Phil said' 65% is mine, take it or leave it'.

- 'Oh stuff it Phil, it's half or nothing, and I mean nothing for you, you knów I'm good for it!' Ronnie said getting up from behind her desk, a little irritated that Phil still was trying to get his own way again.

Phil's face lit up, he loved Ronnie's feistiness, a real Mitchell in his eyes.

- 'Alright, 50/50 then, don't blame me for trying, and I ehm.. I need to tell Shirley first alright, I mean tell her myself' Phil said.

- 'Yeah alright, and I want those papers first thing tomorrow Phil, no more excuses, this is a done deal right?' Ronnie said wanting Phil to shake on it.

- 'Yes' Phil said shaking Ronnie's hand 'don't worry, I ehm, well I already had the papers ready, just changed my mind, they only need our signature, I'll be over first thing tomorrow with them for you to sign them ok?'

- 'Yeah alright, ehm we better get back to the party, don't want anyone to get suspicious, Robbie especially, this is her night' Ronnie said already feeling guilty having been busy with Phil instead of her daughter.

Xxx

Robbie had taken Peter away from their friends and were sitting on the stairs of the club.

- 'So were you really surprised then?' Peter asked stroking one of Robbie's hands softly.

- 'Yeah, I was all set on going to the Vic tonight, never expected the club to have the party at really, I mean I just never thought they would close the club for me' Robbie said smiling.

- 'You're kidding me, Jack and Ronnie can do anything with the club' Peter said loving the fact that Robbie could be so modest at times.

- 'Yeah I know but…just never thought about it, I mean all this for me' Robbie said 'but what I really was thinking about was..'

- 'Here you are, come on Pix, time for your pressie's, sorry Peter, she'll be back in a bit!' Roxy interrupted the two teens and grabbing Robbie's arm.

- 'I tell you later yeah' Robbie smiled at Peter, who knew it was something obviously cheeky cause of the way she was smiling at him.

Roxy put her arm around her sister and took her to where Ronnie, Jack and Glenda were waiting for Robbie, next to the bar where they were sitting in the sort of booth area.

- 'So you ready then peanut?' Jack asked 'come on sit down here, next to your mums'. Jack pointed at a space between Ronnie and Glenda.

Robbie let herself fall in between her mothers.

- 'Can I have a drink dad, I mean like the real stuff?' Robbie asked looking at Jack.

- 'Absolutely not!' Glenda said looking at Ronnie as if there was no discussion about it.

- 'Just a little one won't hurt alright, but really just one Robbie!' Ronnie said looking serious at Glenda then winking at Robbie 'just cause it's your 16th'.

- 'Yep, and after, she has it she wants more and more' Roxy said picking up her own glass.

- 'Exactly, that is my point yes' Glenda said satisfied with Roxy making a point there.

- 'Just one, keep your hair on mum' Robbie said 'I mean you're drinking, bet you also started with one first'.

- 'Robbie!' Ronnie said.

- 'Yeah one bottle more like' Roxy said making Robbie laugh.

- 'Oi watch your mouth madam!' Glenda said giving Roxy a little playful slap.

- 'Dad could I get a vodka-juice then maybe, please?' Robbie asked 'then you can decide how much of it there will be in it ok?'

- 'Let me do it' Roxy said standing up.

- 'Roxy, go easy, I mean it yeah' Ronnie said looking serious at her younger sister.

- 'Yeah ofcourse' Roxy said winking at Robbie.

- 'Alright here's your present of your mum and me' Jack said handing Robbie a big wrapped box.

Robbie grabbed the box and started to unwrap it, then her eyes lit up as she saw the picture on the box showing a laptop.

- 'Is it mine, I mean all mine, really mum?' Robbie asked looking at Ronnie.

- 'Yes sweetie, no more sharing one, and no Roxy on your case, you need it really for your schoolwork' Ronnie said 'you like it?'

- 'Like it, me likey very much, I love it' Robbie said 'thanks mamma, thanks daddy' Robbie kissed both Ronnie and Jack.

- 'Here you go babysis' Roxy said handing Robbie the drink 'enjoy baby, cheers!'.

Robbie took the glass and took a sip from it 'ahh this is yummy' Robbie said smiling at her sister.

- 'Not too yummy I hope, let me have a taste of that?' Glenda said holding out her hand to Robbie.

- 'Are you kidding me, you're not getting any of this?' Robbie said 'this one's all mine, you already have a drink mum, don't be greedy, don't want to mix them all up, you'll have a hangover tomorrow'. Robbie smiled cheeky at Roxy who was laughing.

- 'And you would know that because?' Glenda said raising one eyebrow.

- 'Alright Pix, here's Amy's and mine, hope you like it' Roxy said handing Robbie the little package.

Robbie put her glass down and took the paper off and again her eyes lit up and she started smiling.

- 'Oh my god, I wanted one of these so bad, does it have internet on it and stuff, you know twitter and all?' Robbie asked looking at Ronnie.

- 'Eh that's all your sisters responsibility lovey, we'll have a look at how that all works this weekend yeah, don't want Roxy getting high phonebills cause of this, I warned her about that' Ronnie said serious.

- 'Amy's got good taste now doesn't she' Robbie said giving Roxy a hug 'thank you, I love you I love you I love you, you are the bestes sister….well as long as you pay my phonebills for me'.

- 'Yeah, like Ronnie said we'll have a look at it this weekend and see how it works yeah' Roxy said 'I believe there's something on it that warns you if you go over it, hopefully it works!'

- ' It better not come to that!' Ronnie said strict.

- 'Now darling here's my gift' Glenda handed Robbie a little present wrapped in pink shiny paper with a little bow on it 'and this I want you to open when you're home, not here, it's ehm…something I found from a long time ago, I want you to take a little time for it, but I want you to go and have a good time here tonight, so better open that at home alright'.

- 'Give it here then baby, I'll give it to you when we get home yeah' Ronnie said as Robbie handed over a little package with an envelope attached to it. Ronnie put it in her purse.

Robbie opened the other little present from Glenda and got out a golden necklace with charms on it, a 1, a 6 and a little fairy.

- 'Oh mum this is beautiful' Ronnie said looking at it with Robbie.

- 'Yeah mum, this is lovely, thank you so much' Robbie said giving Glenda a hug and a kiss.

- 'It's ehm, well 16 since it's a special birthday and since it's actually my first time celebrating your birthday, well with you that is, and this, this reminded me of you, it kind of looks like Tinkerbell, the cheeky but sweet fairy from Peter Pan, I'll bet that's why Roxy calls you Pixie right?'

- 'Good one mum' Roxy said 'cheeky she is, stubborn, don't know about being sweet' Roxy said, immediately receiving a slap from Robbie 'Oi!'

- 'Could you put it on please mum?' Robbie asked Glenda 'I love it, and ehm… I'm glad you're here with me to celebrate my birthday…finally, that we all are here together'.

For a little while Robbie sat with her family then went back to her friends again to continue her party.

Robbie was having the time of her life, she danced with the girls and Peter. Kids from school had come up to her to thank her for the invite that she obviously never personally gave them but she was glad that they could experienced one hell of a party. Everything looked great, she could see everyone was having a good time. The adults, who were there also, seem to have a good time, drinking and dancing and also having fun.

Robbie walked over to the toilets and walked in, she jumped a little as one of the doors opened and a girl from school came out, Robbie walked over to one of the sinks and started washing her hands.

- 'Great party Robbie, thanks for the invite!' the girl started 'noone's gonna top this'.

- 'Thank you Lynn, yeah, am pretty lucky that my parents own the club otherwise they're wouldn't be any of this' Robbie said and smiled, she just wanted Lynne to leave.

- 'Well I'll see you out there' Lynn said as she walked to the door.

- 'Yep' Robbie said as Lynn walked out 'Pete?'

A door opened and Peter's head came round it, Robbie quickly walked over and sneaked in.

- 'So is this what you wanted?' Peter asked as he locked the door.

- 'Definitely, a girl can have a little privacy on her birthday now can she, well for the couple hours that are left of it, and even if it's in here' Robbie said as she pushed Peter to the wall and started kissing him.

Peter softly stroked his hands across Robbie's face and kissed her neck. Then Robbie started to unbutton Peters shirt.

- 'You sure you wanna do this here, I mean this feel good stuff' Peter smiled a little as Robbie started kissing Peter's chest, it tickled a but.

- 'You ok?' Robbie asked as Peter threw out a soft 'ahh'.

- 'Well you know ehm… it's getting pretty hot in here…or is it just me?' Peter said.

- 'Naughty mister ey' Robbie said smiled cheeky' cool off!'

Then they both jumped as the door next to them closed, hard. They were so wrapped up in themselves that they hadn't noticed anyone coming in, but maybe that was part of the plan cause while Robbie and Peter were holding eachother tightly, trying to keep as quiet as they could be, someone was looking at them from above the open toiletwall.


	129. Chapter 129

- 'Well I wonder what _daddy_ is gonna say about that!' a manly voice said making Peter and Robbie jump up again. They looked up and saw Michael's face.

- 'What are you doing here, can't imagine anyone inviting you, specially my dad?' Robbie said as she started shivering again at the same time, Michael gave her the creeps.

- 'Get out!' Michael said 'open the door, let's see what Jack thinks of this, or your mum for that matter?'

At that time Phil walked into the toilets as Michael, Peter and Robbie came out of the toilets.

- 'Phil could you throw him out please, he wasn't invited, he's bothering us' Robbie said walking up to her much older cousin.

- 'What were you doing in there, I mean the both of you?' Phil asked looking serious at his cousin who was only a year older then his son Ben, then he gave Peter a look making Peter move uncomfortably around.

- 'Use your imagination Phil, raising hormones in Teenland, together in a toilet, door locked' Michael said with a sly smile on his face.

- 'Go on get out of here, don't let me catch you both here again!' Phil said to Robbie and Peter.

- 'I always lock the door you perv, Phil please, he's a weirdo look at him' Robbie asked walking up to her cousin.

- 'Are you ok?' Phil asked as he could see Robbie was seriously upset 'Were you spying on them, I mean like a peeping tom?' Phil asked looking serious at Michael.

- 'Don't!' Michael said trying to not loose his temper with this accusation 'don't go there, don't go pointing a finger at me Phil'.

At that time Ronnie walked in laughing with Kat, the girls were just about to powder their nose.

- 'Mum!' Robbie said as she walked over to Ronnie, while Ronnie looked surprised at finding them all in the toilets. Ronnie immediately put her arms around Robbie noticing something was wrong.

- 'What's wrong sweety, what is going on in here, Phil?' Ronnie asked looking at Michael and Phil.

- 'He has been spying on them' Phil said' he caught them…I don't know what they were doing in there but I was young once' Phil said looking at Peter.

- 'Well have you ever smashed someone's window Phil, I mean when you were younger, you know as a prank or something' Michael then suddenly say making Robbie and Ronnie looking shocked and then at Phil.

- 'What are you talking about?' Phil asked not knowing where this came from.

- 'You are such a creep!' Robbie screamed as she walked away from Ronnie and ran up to Michael and started pounding him.

- 'Robbie!' Ronnie said trying to grab her but it was too late, something in Robbie had exploded and she was hitting Michael like she was going crazy. Michael just had this slick smile on his face.

Phil, Peter and Ronnie were trying to get Robbie off Michael who also had a little trouble trying to get her off of him. Kat had walked back into the club to get hold of Jack.

- 'Oi what is going on here!' Jack shouted as he ran into the toilets and saw what was going on. Ronnie had finally gotten Robbie off Michael, Robbie was still crying and screaming like a maniac. Kat had walked over to Peter who looked a little lost and Phil had grabbed Michael by his throat.

- 'Now you tell me what you have done to her, or do I have to kick it out of you!' Phil said.

- 'She's the one who ruined your window Phil, that's all I'm saying!' Michael shouted at Phil trying to get Phil's hands off.

Phil looked at Ronnie and Robbie 'I'm sorry Phil, she was...well, she had enough of all of it' Ronnie said knowing she couldn't lie about it anymore now that Phil had signed over half of the Vic to her. She wanted to be honest, whatever consequences would follow.

- 'It was everything Phil' Jack said 'but him, you weren't invited Michael or didn't you understand'

- 'I forgot Jacky' Michael just smiled.

Jack grabbed Michael by his throat 'and did you also simply forgot that I told you not to come anywhere near my daughter, didn't I warn you about it, I thought I was pretty clear about it now wasn't I Michael?'

- 'You get the hell out!' Phil said looking at Michael trying to intimidate him with his looks.

- 'What about the window, your own cousin' Michael said.

- 'You're pathetic and she's a real Mitchell, no offense Jack, now you get out of our sight before you can't walk anymore, you hear me' Phil said pushing Michael to the entrancedoor of the toilet-area.

- 'What is going on in here?' Glenda asked as she was followed by Alfie and Roxy.

- 'Ehm Michael, he was just leaving' Jack said looking angry at Michael as he walked over to Ronnie and Robbie. Jack put his arm around Robbie 'let's go to the office princes yeah, calm down a bit'.

As they walked out of the toilets kids had gathered at the toilets since everybody started making up stories of what was going on in there.

As soon as they got into the office, Robbie walked away from Jack and dried her eyes.

- 'I wanna go back to my party' Robbie said looking at Ronnie and Jack.

- 'Baby, I wanna know if you are ok first, now tell me what happened?' Ronnie asked walking up to Robbie.

- 'I'm not a baby mum, I'm ok alright, I just wanna go back can we talk about this tomorrow yeah, don't want this to ruin everything ok, Michael's gone now, Psycho' Robbie said walking back to the door.

- 'You sure you 're alright darling? Jack asked.

- 'Maybe we should end the party then?' Glenda said suddenly' you know call it a night'.

- 'What? No, are you mad, he's not gonna ruin my party, or you for that matter' Robbie said looking angry at Glenda.

- 'Oi, enough!' Ronnie said pointing a warning finger at Robbie 'there's still a little over 2 hours left, so go on and have a good time yeah, we'll talk when we go home, go on mum, you too, go party! '

- 'I'm sorry darling I just thought…' Glenda said to Robbie putting her hand on her youngest shoulder.

- 'I'm sorry too, I ehm…i didn't mean to react like that but he just…ahh he's a creep, …come on mum let's go dance, I wanna see if Peter's alright too' Robbie said taking Glenda by the hand.

Robbie and Glenda walked back into the club again, Glenda over to Carol and family and Robbie to her friends.

- 'You alright?' Peter asked as he pulled Robbie close to his chest.

- 'Yeah, I guess' Robbie said 'he's such a weirdo'.

- 'So Beale here says you smashed Phil's window then, why?' Lauren asked her cousin.

- 'Oh well you know me and my temper' Robbie said 'he ehm, well we weren't agreeing on something, let's just keep it at that'.

- 'Like what, I didn't know that?' Ben said.

- 'Eh excuse me but are we gonna wallow in self pity or are we going to party' Lola said walking up to Robbie showing her 2 bottles of vodka.

- 'Where did you get those?' Robbie asked looking around if no one saw them.

- 'Well while everyone was crying over you in there I made a quick round across the premises and well look what we found' Lola said with a cheeky smile.

- 'We?' Peter asked.

- 'Jay' Lola said as Jay also showed 2 Vodka bottles.

- 'Jay?' Robbie said surprised.

- 'Felt I still owed you Robbie, happy birthday!' Jay said also with a cheeky smile.

- 'Alright give me one, Whit you take the other one, this way we all have it to share, you better not carry one cause you still need to talk to everyone bub' Lauren said looking at Robbie.

- 'Yeah ok' Robbie said' now be careful Lola, don't let it get all to your tiny head yeah, God you got a deadwish or something'.

- 'You're one to talk' Peter winked at Robbie.

A little over an hour later, some of the schoolkids had left the party , it was almost midnight. The young teens were still dancing on the dancefloor and had been a little under the influence of the alcohol that they had been serving one another. Nobody of the adults had really noticed it yet since they were to busy having a good time themselves at the party.

- 'Hey babygirl happy 16th yeah' Robbie looked around as someone put his arms around her, it was Fatboy.

- 'Hey Fats didn't think you would come anymore' Robbie said as she received a hug and a kiss from him. Behind him were the two young Moon boys, Tyler and Anthony.

- 'Were you two invited, can't remember auntie Ronnie or uncle Jack giving us your invites, Whit?' Lauren asked looking at Whitney, then at the Moon boys.

- 'Well I asked if they would come, a little later ofcourse so they wouldn't get noticed immediately' Whitney said.

- 'It's ok Laur' Robbie said 'have a drink boys and lay one on me cause it's my 16th remember, _it's my party and I cry if I don't get kissed_' Robbie was pointing at both her cheeks.

- 'Robbie!' Abi said looking at Peter, who looked a little disapproved of Robbie's behavior.

- 'What?' Robbie asked Abi then looked at Peter who's face looked a little irritated' it's just a birthdaykiss mister, not the real kind you and me give eachother, come here'.

Robbie put her arms around Peter and gave him a tender but filled with love kiss 'see I love you mister don't worry'. Robbie then turned back to the Moon boys 'alright I'm ready boys' obviously this had been all the alcohol talking.

- 'Robbie' Peter said grabbing Robbie by her arm 'stop it, what if Jack sees it'.

- 'Stop, let go of me' Robbie said pushing Peter's hand away.

- 'Maybe you should let her do her own thing mate' Tyler said to Peter.

- 'Maybe you should leave and mind your own business "Mate"' Peter said walking up to Tyler.

- 'Peter!' Whitney said 'he didn't mean it like that, didn't you Ty?'

- 'No, course not' Tyler said making a face to Peter.

- 'Why don't you take some more of this magic stuff Pete and chill' Lola said showing him the bottle of Vodka where just a little of it was still left.

- 'Yeah mister listen to Lo here and _chill_' Robbie said putting her hands under Peters shirt and pushing him up to the bar.

- 'Robbie!' Robbie heard her name again.

- 'Now what?' Robbie said almost irritated turning around looking straight into Kat's eye's.

- 'What do you think you're doing?' Kat asked looking at Robbie still with one hand under Peter's shirt and another hand holding the Vodka bottle Lola just had given her.

- 'Having a little fun maybe since _it's my party and I do what I want to, _you should try it Kat!' Robbie sang cheeky.

- 'Just drop the smart talk yeah and hand it over!' Kat said meaning the Vodka bottle 'you kids got anymore then?'

- 'Noooo course not, what do you think of us Kittykat' Robbie said as she started laughing.

- 'You better bite that tongue of yours madam before you get yourself into anymore trouble!' Kat said grabbing the bottle out of Robbie's hand.

- 'Oi!' Robbie shouted at Kat 'give it back it's…'

- 'What is going on here?' Jack asked, as he had come over to see what Tyler and Anthony where doing there. He also had noticed Kat, standing with the teens, just as she took the bottle out of Robbie's hand.

- 'Daddyyy' Robbie said as she put her head on Peters chest, while Kat put the bottle on the bar 'that's not mine daddy, it's Kat's I swear'.

- 'She's drunk Jack' Kat said 'they've probably been drinking all night'.

- 'Come on you!' Jack said as he grabbed Robbie by the arm 'think this party is over, you kids go get your coats!'

Jack walked Robbie to the office and sat her down on the sofa, Kat, who had followed them, also walked in.

- 'You happy now, I was having a good time till you came and spoilt it, like you're such a goody two shoes all the time' Robbie said to Kat.

- 'Oi, you better keep that lip shut, you're already in a lot of trouble you hear me!' Jack said looking not amused by Robbie's behaviour 'you better stay in here and wait till I get back, will you stay here with her Kat, please?'

- 'Yeah go on' Kat said 'go get Ronnie'.

- 'Oh great the more the merrier' Robbie said as she laid herself down on the sofa.

- 'Robbie, I said shut it!' Jack sighed and walked out of the office.

- 'How could you be so stupid to get alcohol Robbie, thought you would get invisible by drinking it?' Kat said looking at Robbie.

- 'We just wanted some fun Kat, don't give me this whole adult speech, it thought you were a little more fun than that, besides it was my party remember' Robbie said putting her head down on the arm of the sofa.

- 'You know what could've happened if the old bill had come around, Ronnie and Jack could've lost the club for that "fun" thing you did?' Kat said 'stupid kids'.

- 'Robbie?' Roxy walked into the office after hearing about her youngest sister.

- 'Heeeey look it's my favest favorisss oh you know what I mean, it's Roxy hey Roxyyy' Robbie said drunk.

- 'Oh my god Robbie, you dosy little cow' Roxy said 'where did you get the alcohol from?'

- 'That's what I would like to know?' Ronnie said as she walked in followed by Jack.

- 'It's a club, a bit funny that I have to tell you where to find it, if you go to the loo you can wash your hands in boose' Robbie said trying to be funny.

- 'The proper joker now are you, stop that!' Jack said not looking like it was funny at all.

- 'Did you put her presents in the safe Jack?' Ronnie asked looking at Jack.

- 'Yes why?' Jack asked.

- 'Well cause it will be staying in there for now, for this weekend at least, come on go get your jacket on Robbie, we're going home, this party is definitely over!' Ronnie said strict.

- 'Noooo it's not, it's still my birthday mummy, it's not midnight yet' Robbie said leaning onto Roxy.

- 'Ron, come on, maybe just let it, it's almost over anyway' Roxy said trying to help out her babysister, although she knew it was probably a lost cause with her oldest sister.

- 'Tough, and do me a favor Rox and don't stick up for her now, I think she's done enough of partying tonight' Ronnie said grabbing Robbie's Jacket from behind the desk and tried to put it on Robbie.

- 'I'm not cold mum' Robbie said 'I wanna go back in there and dance'.

- 'All you're going is home sweetie, and then you can dance your way into bed' Ronnie said grabbing her purse.

- 'You take her home then, I'll make sure to tell everyone this party is over' Jack said leading them both out of the office.

- 'What's going on, just heard someone say the party is really over now?' Glenda asked as she saw her daughters and Jack walking out of the office.

- 'Well look at the drunken doughnut here' Ronnie said 'apparently the kids "found" some Vodka laying around'.

- 'Told you to not let her taste some cocktail, but would anyone listen to me, nooo' Glenda said 'you know you're in some big trouble now madam!'

- 'Mum says it's my middle name' Robbie said looking at both Ronnie and Glenda 'wait a minute, mum, you my mum and you my mum, confusing innit!'

- 'For goodness sake take her home' Glenda said 'what were you thinking Robin, it's that it's your birthday or otherwise you would receive a smack on your backside from me!'

- 'She's wasn't thinking mum, yeah of partying, look at her she's hammered' Roxy said 'better put a bucket by her bed'.

- 'Come on' Ronnie said to Robbie 'I'll see you two in the morning yeah'.

As Ronnie took Robbie out of the club most guests were leaving as Jack had turned the big lights on to make sure everyone would leave.


	130. Chapter 130

**Hi guys, im sooo sorry it took so long to put a new chapter up but been very busy and cause of that i wasnt really that insprated anymore, but eventhough Robbie is a lot on my mind. So now i took time to put this chapter up that i had written weeks ago but had to really check before updating. I hope you all have had a great start with 2012 and ofcourse i wish you all thebest in love, friendships and health!I cant promise when a new chapter will be up but i really havent forgotten about you but maybe a little break is good to think stuff up ok!I hope you enjoy this chapter i find it a sweet one ;) enjoy xx**

It was the middle of the night, Robbie woke up cause she had been feeling a little thirsty and she badly needed to pee. She grabbed for the glass next to her bed, but it was already empty. She sighed, she felt tired, she was thinking of a great birthday she celebrated with her family and friends, her and Peter sneaking of to the toilets, creepy Michael, although he would not be a real problem anymore since Jack and Phil had been pretty rough with him. And then the alcohol again, while she smiled a little thinking about her and her friends getting a little hammered from it, she also thought of how Ronnie, Jack , Glenda and even Kat got angry with her about it. Ofcourse Robbie knew it had been a stupid thing they had done, ruining the party with it, and if the old bill would have come around they might have lost their license and all. Coming home, Ronnie hadn't said much to her about it, she just had told her to get to bed. Robbie knew Ronnie was angry with her, but that she obviously didn't want to end Robbie's birthday with a lot of yelling or a big speech sorting her out. That would probably come in the morning. And her gifts were still in the safe of the club, and were gonna stay there for a while longer as her punishment, without a doubt.

She got out of bed and stood still for a moment. She still felt a little lightheaded. She walked out of her bedroom, the door was open. Ronnie must've left it open so she could hear if Robbie was alright during the night. Robbie walked out of her room straight through her mum and dads bedroom to get to the bathroom. Ronnie and Jack were wrapped up together, sound asleep. As she got out again she walked to the kitchen, she didn't want any water, she wanted to drink some coke. She opened the fridge and got the bottle out. Instead of getting a glass, like Ronnie would have wanted her to, she opened the bottle and just took some sips from it, then put the bottle back. For a minute she stood there and then her eye fell on her mum's handbag still standing on one of the kitchen chairs. She remembered that Ronnie put the little package, she got from Glenda last night, in there. She walked over and took a peek inside and saw that the package was still in there. She took it out and walked back to her room with it. She closed her door and crawled back into the bed then just looked at it. What could possibly be in there that she couldn't have really opened at the club last night. Was Glenda playing a little prank maybe, maybe something in there would've been too embarrassing maybe with her friends there. Carefully she opened the little package. Robbie raised her eyebrows as she got out a tiny little pink babygrow that said "I'm my big sisters cuddle!', and a tiny baby outfit, under neat she found a little hospital wristband saying: Baby Mitchell, Robin, Dec 17th 1994. Robbie's eyes welled up a little. She couldn't believe Glenda had kept this all her life, the baby grow and outfit must have been her first outfit to wear getting home from the hospital. She looked at her alarmclock [03:37] it said. She touched the outfit again and smelled it, it didn't really had a smell anymore but it did feel soft. Then, when she tried to put it on her nighttable something else fell onto the floor. Robbie leaned over and grabbed an envelope from the floor. As she sat back in bed she opened the envelope and took a piece of paper out, it looked like a letter.

_December 17, 1994_

_My dear Little one,_

_You've been so restless all night ,that your mummy can't sleep anymore, it's half 4 in the middle of the night and I got out of bed cause I have been planning this for a while, to write to you, I never got to it but today of all days I'm taking a little time for it. You started moving around in there waking mummy up. And not like you're usually moving around in mummy's tummy, but I think this might be it, the big day we are finally going to meet you my little one, and it's about time cause we've been waiting for so long for you._

_We're so excited about seeing who has been hiding in there. Your big sisters are so hyper at the moment, ofcourse they're still sleeping at this dreadful early hour of the day, but you decided that it was time for mummy to get up right. I'm sitting in your room that is waiting for you, in the rocking chair I sat in so many times before with your sisters, feeding them, soothing them, reading to them. Your father put nice wallpaper up and put your cot together, it's a new one, the one your sisters slept in has been thrown out since you weren't exactly planned, but your our little blessing, a wonderful gift, the cot was old and not as good looking anymore since your sister Roxanne had put a lot of teethmarks in it! She helped me yesterday and put the last nappies in the dresser and we made everything ready for you to come. Veronica bought you the sweetest little babygrow yesterday, she had it made specially for you, it says 'I'm my big sisters cuddle!' she can't wait to help me out, she's probably gonna be mothering over you, and they 're gonna spoil you rotten I bet._

_Now we don't know if you're going to be a boy or a little girl, you're going to be a real surprise. Your father has been saying he wants you to be a boy after having already two beautiful girls, but I don't mind if you're a boy ór a girl, I'm already in love with you. We have your names ready, we're just waiting for you to come out, we're ready for you to be either Robin Evangeline Riley if you are a girl(though the names are a little influenced by your father, he wanted Robin and Riley but I wanted Evangeline, it sounds beautiful but your father is very persuasive so we decided to call you Robin), and Robin Archie Riley for when you are a boy. You're sisters are pretty much convinced you're a girl, Roxanne has been calling you Madonna or Maddie, she and Veronica are big fans of the american singer and Roxanne wants me to name you that, she thinks if she keeps calling you Madonna we'll get used to it but we have to disappoint her, I would rather go by the choice of your eldest sister, if it was up to Veronica, she really wanted to call you Nikki, short for Nicole or Nicola that would be a good option too, your father liked Nick too but not enough I guess. _

_Your sisters definitely want a baby sister but they're already a little to old to play with you all the time, so they wouldn't mind if you are a little boy, they're probably going to wanna carry you around all day long. Roxanne said the other day that she wouldn't mind you being a little boy, she said 'then dad would have someone to go fishing with', your sisters aren't really keen on touching worms with bare hands._

_Oh you really start to move around now, it actually starts to hurt a little, have to pay attention on my breathing, so I think I'm going to wake up your father and get ready to go to the hospital and hopefully you decide to come out today so I can hold you in my arms and meet you, let you meet your dad and your big sisters._

_So little one, I'll see you in a couple hours maybe, don't make this too hard for mummy ey, be gentle!_

_Loving you so much already, _

_Your Mummy x_

Robbie dried her eyes, this wasn't really something she had expected. Eversince Glenda had been back in Walford, back with her girls, Robbie had known that this was her mother, well the woman who gave birth to her, from all stories she had been told about her. Stories about a woman that gave birth to her cause Ronnie was really the mum she knew for 16 years now. But this piece of paper made Glenda become more real. It was all there. She looked at the babyclothes again and touched the tiny wristband. The feeling of her mother, loving her so much and making her feel so welcome in this "perfect family" made it all feel worse. Her mother left because of her evil father and never made any contact anymore. Raised by her eldest sister who did everything she could to give her babysister, a mum, and what a great job Ronnie did make of it. Robbie sighed and lay down, her head started pounding and she didn't know if it was a hangover kicking in or just all this confusion about this letter from Glenda and the tiny babyclothes that really overwhelmed her. She grabbed the babyclothes again and folded them, on top she put the letter and layed it down in one of the drawers of her bedsidetable. She layed herself down and slowly fell back to sleep again.


	131. Chapter 131

It was early in the morning as Jack got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Ronnie was pouring some coffee into a cup while stirring in a fryingpan scrambling some eggs.

Jack walked up to his wife and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his bare chest. Just dressed in his pyamabottoms.

- 'Morning my beautiful wife' Jack whispered in Ronnie's ears as he started kissing her neck.

- 'Morning babe' Ronnie said turning around and putting her hands around Jack's neck.

- 'So the cheeky bugger still sleeping then?' Jack asked.

- 'I guess, I heard her going to the bathroom last night, she closed the door of her room, she has been pretty quiet, I mean I didn't hear her throw up or anything like Roxy does when she's hammered' Ronnie said.

Jack sighed 'can't believe they went for the liquor again, snotty little brats!'

- 'Yeah well she's not off the hook Jack, last night I just let her go to bed cause it was still her birthday but when she gets up I'll…'Ronnie said but couldn't finish because Jack put his finger on Ronnie's lips then kissed her.

Xxx

Carol walked out of the house closing the door behind her. She looked across the square which was looking still peaceful, people at the stalls were already up and about, ready for the people to buy something off them a little later on.

She crossed the street and walked through the garden of the square. From the corner of her eye she saw something, well better, someone.

- 'Robbie?' Carol said surprised 'what are you doing out here, it's nearly 9 o'clock, thought you would be sleeping at least till noon, Whitney's still far off this world'.

Robbie didn't say much and just starred straight ahead, like she didn't even hear her aunt.

- 'Robbie?' Carol asked again walking up to her young niece and folding her arms 'what are you doing here, do Jack and Ronnie know you're outside?'

Robbie looked at her aunt' no' she said.

- 'Shouldn't you be sleeping that alcohol off?' Carol said 'what on earth are you doing here, come on go back inside before they miss you'.

Robbie stood up, she looked around, she then looked at Carol. 'I ehm…I don't know what I'm doing here either, sorry'.

- 'Well you get inside yeah, I gotta go to work' Carol said giving her niece a last glance 'you gonna be alright then?'

- 'Yeah…I guess' Robbie said and walked back to the flat. When she got to the door she leaned her back to the door and sighed, then she turned back to the door, got her keys and opened it. She walked to the front door and opened it. Ronnie was sitting at the kitchentable with Jack, they were both eating breakfast while some soft music was playing.

- 'What the..where did you come from, why aren't you in bed Robbie?' Ronnie said as she looked up when the door opened, thinking it was gonna be Glenda or Roxy walking through it, not expecting Robbie there.

- 'What were you doing outside Robbie, answer your mum!' Jack said serious, not understanding why, on this hour of the day, Robbie wasn't sleeping in her bed like any other teenager, still full on alcohol probably, but had been outside for god knows how long already.

- 'I just needed a breather' Robbie said as she wanted to walk over to her room.

- 'Excuse me, "a breather" sit down here you!' Ronnie said serious 'so where did you go?"

- 'I just sat outside, that's all, keep your hair on' Robbie said as she said down next to Ronnie, opposite Jack.

- 'You better tone down a bit' Ronnie said calmy but strict.

About last night…' Jack started.

- 'I'm grounded for life right' Robbie mumbled grabbing a piece of toast.

- 'You better believe it yes' Ronnie said while looking at Jack.

- 'Stealing drinks from the club, really Robbie?'Jack asked.

- 'Stealing?' Robbie said' it's a club, there's booze everywhere'.

- 'And you're just 16!' Ronnie said standing up 'Now you're lucky that we're gonna be at Ibiza for your christmasvacation but don't think there's gonna be any fun for you, half 9 you're in bed' Ronnie said serious making Jack look up at Ronnie knowing this was never gonna work.

- 'Very funny mum' Robbie said noticing Jack's reaction and taking advantage of it .

- 'You think I'm not serious, and you're new laptop is only gonna be used for your homework till further notice, and I hope you took a good look at that new phone cause that's the most of it you're gonna see, you're not getting that back till further notice either'.

- 'Quelle surprise, can I go to my room now?' Robbie said giving Ronnie the "I've heard this so many times before"-look.

- 'Oi stop being lippy with us!' Jack said looking serious at Robbie.

Robbie got up and walked out of the kitchen.

- 'Arghh' Ronnie grabbed her plate and stood up, Robbie's behavior frustrated her 'that big mouth of hers, even after the trouble she got herself in last night'.

- 'Morning my lovelies' Glenda said opening the door walking in on Ronnie and Jack not looking far too happy .

- 'Morning mum' Ronnie said 'can I get you some coffee?'

- 'Ehm..yes please' Glenda said noticing the tension she just walked in on immediately 'everything alright?'

- 'Robbie' Ronnie said 'that big mouth of hers, we just told her she lost all privileges to the new presents she got and she still gives us attitude'.

- 'Well, it also comes with those wonderful Mitchell-genes remember' Glenda said trying to loosen up the atmosphere in the room.

- 'Not funny mum, we're not her friends' Ronnie said looking at Jack who apparently thought different.

- 'So where is she, our little troublemaker?' Glenda asked.

- 'Her room' Ronnie said 'she just walked in from outside while we thought she was still sleeping'.

- 'What was she doing outside then?' Glenda asked.

- 'We don't know, she didn't really say anything other then that "she needed a breather" Ronnie said making it sound the way Robbie said it earlier.

- 'Do you know if she has opened my little present yet?' Glenda asked as Ronnie was handing her the cup of coffee.

- 'No, I don't think she…' Ronnie said grabbing her bag from the chair 'I guess she did, it's not inhere anymore'.

- 'So what was it?' Jack asked.

- 'Oh some memorabilia I have saved for her, something special to me' Glenda said glancing at Ronnie.

- 'Like what?' Ronnie asked, curious what could be special to her mother to give to Robbie.

- 'Oh it's ehm..'Glenda said as Robbie's bedroomdoor opened and Robbie came out.

- 'Mum where's my…oh hi mum'Robbie said as she noticed Glenda being there.

- 'Where's your what?' Ronnie asked.

- 'Morning little one, how's your head?' Glenda asked.

- 'Yeah..fine…ehm my black skinny, it's not in my room' Robbie said 'I really looked everywhere'.

- 'Maybe it's a good day to clean up that room of yours' Ronnie said 'and your skinny is in the wash by the way, gonna go to launderette today'.

- 'Ahh shucks really?' Robbie said 'thought I was the one to put my dirty laundry in the basket?'

- 'Yeah well, I figured you wanna take them with you to Ibiza so I wanna do as much laundry today' Ronnie said 'wear something else, but ehm, you're not going out today, thought we were clear on that? '

- 'So?' Robbie said 'you're saying I have to wear my pj's all day then?'

- 'Lazy Sundays in your jimmyjams are the best' Glenda said.

- 'Yeah when I have no live anymore' Robbie said walking back to her room.

- 'Well you don't cause you're grounded Robbie so put your most comfortable one on yeah' Ronnie said.

Glenda followed Robbie to her room.

- 'Did you ehm' Glenda sat down on Robbie's bed while Robbie was looking through her closet 'did you open your present, ehm the one I gave you?'

Robbie turned around to Glenda 'Yup' then went through her closet again.

- 'So what was it?' Ronnie, who had also come to Robbie;s bedroom, stood in the doorway folding her arms across her chest.

- 'It was some clothes and a letter' Robbie said 'bit to small really'. Robbie chuckled a bit.

- 'What did you buy her?' Ronnie asked looking at Glenda who was also grinning a bit at Robbie's remark 'where are they Robbie?'

- 'They're in my draw there' Robbie pointed at her bedside table. Ronnie opened it and saw the tiny babyclothes, including the babygrow she bought herself 16 years ago.

- 'Can't believe you kept those' Ronnie sat down on the bed next to Glenda 'do you also have stuff of Rox and me then? '

- 'No' Glenda said' this was the only memories of Robbie I could take with me when I left, well when you're dad ordered me to leave, I already had so many memories with you girls, I always regretted that later but at the time I didn't think I would never see you girls again up till now, I always had hope your dad would get over his anger and ask me to come home'.

Robbie sat down on her deskchair 'he was evil, I cannot believe, the way you write about him in the letter, that that's actually him, I never met that Archie Mitchell'.

- 'He turned way bitter when mum left' Ronnie said staring at the babygrow.

- 'Bitter?' Robbie said 'that almost calling him dad of the year'.

- 'Yeah well he's not here anymore alright' Glenda said'look ehm I'm making Sundaylunch, want you all upstairs round 2 yeah?'

- 'Yeah, sure mum, we'll be there, why don't you start cleaning up in here ey'Ronnie said looking at Robbie.

- 'Can I go upstairs with mum, see Ames' Robbie said obviously trying to get out of her chores.

- 'You'll see her later Robbie now get busy yeah!' Ronnie said walking out of the room.

- 'Talking about bitter' Robbie said.

- 'Better watch that mouth of yours little one and better "get busy" 'Glenda said as she stood up.

- 'Mum' Robbie said 'I ehm, the letter that was with the clothes, ehm, I never knew, well you know, never thought you were that happy with when I was born, I mean not like that, with you leaving and all'.

Glenda put her arms around Robbie 'Ofcourse I loved you as much as your sisters silly, it's cause of your father that I wasn't around you growing up, and that always will be a painful memory for me, but we're here now, and I will not leave you girls anymore, ok?'Glenda took Robbie's face in her hands 'I love you little one alright, now go get your room cleaned, we haven't forgotten about your actions of last night ok, you're still in trouble "trouble"!' Glenda kissed Robbie's forehead and then left the bedroom.


End file.
